The Faithful Heart and The Longing Soul
by Star Moriko
Summary: It started with the connection with crocodiles for a young noble magician girl named Zainab growing up in nobility and status of her family, she longs for freedom. Her parents believe something is wrong with her, but when she meets a dragon named Kmt in her dreams, she finds herself connected with old prophecy and embarks on a journey. Mahad xx OC xx Set, the ratings will go up
1. Chapter: I the Odd One

**Chapter I**

 **The Odd One**

The sun rose to the Egyptian sky and the Nile river glisten growing from the light of Ra's light. The land was barren except for the parts were the river snaked a path through Egypt providing vegetation for the animals and people who lived there; hippopotamuses and the crocodiles coexist with one another always battling for territory and good pool spots for themselves. Egypt was Ra's trial and gift for the people and the animals.

The Nile River is a gift from Ra his tears from the sun god himself. Life flourished around water, flowers bloom and cried for the thirst from the river near the river were the farmlands outside of the city the majority of the poor lived outside the current capital of Egypt was Thebes. The geese and the river birds stalk the banks searching for food. However a one particular young girl with bright blonde ombre hair at her bangs and locks, her hair was about passed her shoulders and was slightly messy. She had unique hazel eyes that would look sometimes blue in concentration of light.

The young girl wore a simple white cut sleeve dress with gold rims at the end and sleeves of attire. She was at least nine years old in age. She carried a small bag across her shoulder that was deep red in color with a gold and blue pattern on the flap of the bag.

She was not of any girls, she liked talking to the crocodiles they were her friends and she didn't know they were a threat to her. She looked to them as if they were people much easier to talk to, usually she would hide away from people.

She was bare footed and was walking near two large Nile crocodiles, one a male named Night and his mate Dusk, they were guarding their nest but, for some reason they let this strange girl near them. The male crocodile was at least 18 feet in length. His mate was smaller though still large in size. His mate a goldish in color with hint of violet tint to her scales made her the color of morning.

"Good morning Night, and Dusk," the crocodiles turned to the girl's voice. "Is Cricket around?"

"Near the nest" replied Night the black crocodile said. He didn't look happy to see the girl; he shook his head with disapproval. "Like usual,"

"Our children have grown since the last couple years," said Dusk with bliss, her tone sounded gentle and kind.

"Cricket!" several baby crocodiles came running out from the shore of the Nile but one stood out, Cricket was more lush green in color than his 'brothers' compared to them most of them were olive green, pale gray, brown, few were bluish, or black in color. Cricket was so lush green it he looked like a walking leaf. It made him stood out like a pile of autumn leaves; he was like the red bright one among the golden and brown leaves.

"Be careful, our young ones are quite fragile," Dusk said.

"I will, but they aren't as small as they were before" she said. The blonde girl examined the crocodiles carefully as she pulled out a papyrus and a reed pen; she started to jot down some notes on the baby crocodiles. "I hope you all grow big and strong like your parents," The baby crocodiles croaked and looked up to her.

Night spoke, his tail swished to the side, "But do not lose our hatchlings, Zainab," his eyes glared at her.

Zainab put her notes away and sat up. "I promise, I never had for two years in a row, wouldn't that tell you something?"

Night grumbled something under his breath, he shook his head. He walked toward the Nile River, and swam away from his mate Dusk and Zainab. He didn't say anything like usual distant toward them. He didn't like Zainab at all perhaps because she was not his own kin, humans were nothing to him just mere weak beings.

The girl ran to Cricket and picked him up and his siblings into a bag. The girl did a count there was at least 15 of the baby crocodiles "Cricket, Dawn, Amulet, Dark, Shadow, Light, Ra, Nile, Rain, Cloudy, Flute, Horus, Hapi, Azul, and Twilight," she turned to the parent crocodiles. "There are all here, I'll bring them back later in the morning!"

"Yes, then be careful with our children, Zainab" Dusk said. She hissed after with a warning. The pale crocodile turned to the girl. The eyes crocodile greenish gray had told Zainab to heed to her warning.

"I will!" the girl shouted back.

Zainab ran straight pass and farm lands and on the way, she waved at a dark brunette girl with half up do and a brown haired boy, on the fields of the farm lands. She passed the gates and soldiers; they were startle to see her running in a hurry. Running back to the city that was filled life people in the markets were trading, buying, selling their goods of fruit, fish, meat, jewelry and other items. She swerve between the adults, people dressed in tunics, and kalasiris. She needed to get home before her mother finds out she was at the Nile again. _Today will be a great day!_ Thought the blonde girl, she checked her bag, and could feel the bag bounced of the bundle of reptiles in her bag poke through as she waved at her grandmother passing by her. Her grandmother had black long hair wavy, down to her lower back, tan skin like every Egyptian however lighter than the men; she had dark blue eyes and wore pale gray violet kalasiris with silver scoop neckline, she had gold bracelets on both wrists; she low five Zainab. She waited for Zainab to high five her, she hesitated to until no one saw them, she finally low five her grandmother.

"Grandmother, Keret!" the blonde girl stopped as she pulled out one of the baby crocodiles. "Look how they grown from the past two years," the baby crocodile was a pale yellow in color, he was almost as big as her hands.

The woman nodded with a smile. "Damn he's big almost the side of Lucky huh" she slapped her own thigh, some man looked at Keret. "What?" she shot an amusing smile at him. She then looked down at her granddaughter "Don't be late with your friends, I saw the petting zoo over there, and by Ra they have hairy animals," she shook her head.

"Um Nefertiti and Ahmose is there?" she looked around nervously, she didn't like when people looked at her.

"With some other nobles I have no idea, why don't you play with Nadir's children, they are way nicer, he has two daughters Leila and Kali." she asked, she bent down on her knees. Zainab frowned. Held the baby crocodile almost too tight, he began to squirm; her grandmother touched her shoulders while she smacked a random man passing by her. "Move it I'm talking to my granddaughter," the man ran off from her. She gave a kind smile to Zainab.

"Um well…I don't know, Mr. Nadir is loud, and scary" Zainab frowned; she searched in Keret's eyes for some understanding. She glanced at people. She placed Ra into the bag with his brothers.

"What are you talking about? I'm _loud_ ," she smacked Zainab on the left arm. Keret sighed "Nadir is in second place, besides you should socialize more, Zain it's unhealthy for you to just hang out at the Nile," her grandmother gave a concern expression. She rubbed the girl's blonde hair. Ra was being kind to let the sun out; her grandmother always gave her chance or so to socialize if possible.

Zainab looked around and she didn't like being around large crowds. But she was trying to fit in with other children around her age. It was important for her to keep the family's name in good recognition and reputation, nothing is far important than keeping their reputation. "I…rather spend my day with Cricket and the crocodiles,"

Keret shook her head and placed her hand over her forehead. What in Ra's name got her granddaughter thinking that crocodiles were equivalent to people at least to her granddaughter they were. But it didn't matter, Zainab was special whether she knew it or not, Keret still and will always love Zainab no matter what. But since she was here, she needed to meet someone special perhaps he could be a good friend to her granddaughter. "Alright, Zain, let's introduce you to this nice boy," she suddenly grabbed the blonde girl's arm.

Zainab had confused expression. "Who?" as Keret pulled her grandmother along.

"Oh when you meet him, you wished you'll never had made friends with crocodiles,"

"Is he someone I know?" she asked while she glanced up at her grandmother.

Keret shook her head. "No, but he's a good catch," she winked. Zainab didn't know who this boy was. Her grandmother dragged her by force.

"Is he nice?" she asked as she looked around. "And where does he live?"

"At the west side of the noble district," Keret chimed in, she smiled. So glad to have a granddaughter than none of this could have happen but wait, Zainab wasn't at the stage of her life to be considered pretty. And boys like pretty girls, not sure about the intelligence no he would love her intelligence however her granddaughter wasn't so outgoing, she was shy no she _is_ shy. How would it work? She glanced down at Zainab as she begin to slow down.

"Grandmother?" she looked up at her grandmother Keret. They stopped. Keret rubbed her chin. Thinking, maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Zainab meet him not now. Zainab had to see her friends so maybe later when her…granddaughter starts to look much prettier when she is older. She believed Zainab should start doing something with that awful hair color, brown and blonde didn't mix and apparently Zainab had brown hair as a newborn luckily it was fading. Lost in her thoughts and thinking how her granddaughter would become as she would grow to become a woman one day. She just nodded. Not caring about she is dragging her granddaughter away.

Keret stared and looked around as the people in the market place walked passed them from either direction. She released her granddaughter's arm and bent down on her knees with a gentle smile.

"Know you what," she placed her right hand on Zainab's shoulder. The girl blinked at her grandmother. She smiled at the young girl. "You can meet him um when you are civilized," she lifted her head slightly then glanced at Zainab from head to toe.

"Ci-vilize?" she said, she blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Yes when you do something about your hair, and hopefully your etiquettes are more proper," Zainab touched her hair. Slid her fingers through the strands of her blonde ombre hair "Yes it looks like mud was painted onto you-"

"Oh," she suddenly felt self-conscious about her clothes; she pulled the hem of her dress. "Should I clean myself?' she looked around and lowered her voice, she didn't want to see or want anyone hear her.

"Yes, because you're going to be a disappointment to your family," she paused. Then stared at Zainab's feet, and then locked her eyes onto her hazel eyes. "Where are your shoes?"

"I left before the sun rise so, I...I couldn't find them in the dark so I just left the house…this morning," as a soldier passed by them looking at them.

"For the love of the gods put your shoes on, Zainab you're not a peasant!" her grandmother frowned, and gave disappointed look. "You need to revise your manners, come on," she stood up and held onto Zainab's hand.

The girl excited to take her little friends to her house. But now the excitement died, Keret didn't want Zainab wondering without shoes on the bare floor. Keret dragged her granddaughter up to two soldiers near the palace walls. They stood there near the gates, where two stone sitting pharaohs on each side of the stone gates around the palace were the white walls. Keret then walked behind Zainab and held her shoulders of the blonde girl. She then pulled out a ribbon and straighten her blonde locks, and tied into a half up do. She patted Zainab then turned her around.

"Oh much better," the woman smirked. She then turned Zainab around. And sunk low with her head level with Zainab. "Now…you're going to talk to those nice soldiers there," she pointed at the soldiers dressed with a headdress made of cloth, they were exposed naked with only bare muscular built bodies, they had shendyt and brown wrapped cloth around their shins and calves loafers' shoes. They held spears in their hands. Her grandmother smirked. "You know your manners, right?"

"Yes…" she suddenly felt shy. She didn't want to go to the soldiers, what she doing here? Shouldn't she be with her friends, they were waiting for her. She focused on the soldiers, they stood there.

"Now watch, good old Keret," she stood up and winked at her granddaughter. Keret took a long strides up two soldiers, Zainab didn't know what she was saying as she gestured toward her, and she immediately looked down the ground. She placed her hands behind her back, she started to become anxious. Keret was talking to them and kept gesturing toward Zainab, one soldier pointed at Zainab. Then Keret signaled her granddaughter to come where she should get walking toward them but she didn't do anything. Zainab hesitated before she forced her legs to move. She felt so small when she looked up at the soldiers. She looked around. She still had hands behind her. She rubbed her leg onto her left shin.

"Um uh…" Zainab said.

"Go on," her grandmother whispered. She walked up to Zainab and shoved the girl forward.

Zainab stared the soldier, and he looked down at her. "G-good morn...ing, sir," she said averting her eyes from him. The palm tree looked far interesting to her.

The soldier replied to Zainab, "morning to you, Zainab,"

Keret said. "You're supposed to look at the person you're talking to," Keret as she placed her hands on her hips. She sounded disappointment. "Damn brat," she muttered. She placed her hand over her forehead and shook her head. "Disappointment is the word for you."

Zainab looked at the other soldier on the right side. He wasn't looking at her; she glanced at the one she stood in front of. She looked at the soldier. She could see light golden brown hair from his cloth headdress however she couldn't tell what his hair look like. His eyes were brown. He looked like he could be a nice person and gave him a shy smile. She wanted to know if she can join the army if possible after all she learning how to use swords by her father. "Can I join the...army?"

The soldier shook his head. "No,"

Zainab looked down then glance at him. "W-why not?"

"Because you're a girl," Zainab frowned at the soldier. He gave a sympathetic expression. "The army is not a place for a girl, you have other duties for your country."

"Um…uh what duties?" the soldier glanced at Keret, she just shrugged at him. The soldier didn't know what to say to the girl. He looked at her. He bent down on one knee and touched her shoulder.

The soldier then said with uncertainty to Zainab. However he gave a small smile to her. The other soldier turned to his alley with confusion. "Well when you are older, you can become a priestess like your mother Halima,"

"I know that…" she said.

"And be anything you want like a-"

"Like a soldier?" she asked with a small smile.

"No," the soldier said.

"If…not a soldier than what?"

"Whatever you're good at," he said, he didn't know what Zainab was capable of doing. Surely too young to cook now though she had to learn things of the house even though they had slaves and servants.

"Um good…at uh math, horses and swords…" she rocked on her heels. "SO would that mean I can be a soldier," he shook his head. "Why?"

"You are a girl," he looked like he was about to say more to her. He just remained silent instead of saying anything.

"So if I was a boy I can be a soldier?"

"Yes,"

"Oh…" she turned to Keret. "IS there a way to become a boy?"

Keret laughed, Zainab and the soldier looked at the woman. "What? No, unless you-no," shaking her head. "No, Zainab you can't become a boy but you can become a scribe…which is not going to happen since your mother is priestess, you're going to be one even you might not want to." She rubbed her chin. "So yes, you're going to be a priestess,"

Zainab frowned. "But I like swords and horses,"

Keret shook her head. "Sorry, kid can't be a soldier however you could try," the soldier shook his head. "On second thought no you can't," she just shot her dream down with an arrow, the dream fell like a goose plopped down to the ground and never getting up again.

Zainab said, suddenly getting disappointment. She didn't know she had limits. "Oh uh…"

The soldier looked awful ashamed he just crushed a little girl's dream. He said to Zainab, "You can find your place in Egypt, it does not have to be the army," the girl looked hopeful with her hazel eyes. "You can be a priestess but it does not mean the same as your mother,"

"A-l-alright?" she said. "Is there something else I have to do for my du-duties?" she looked at her grandmother then at the soldier. They were adults they knew everything.

Keret honestly said. "Have children and get married," the soldier looked at her then at Zainab who looked confused.

Zainab said as she looked around, she placed her left finger near her mouth. "Have children?" she paused. "Children first? I thought you get married first?"

Keret waved her hand down in careless manner. "Either way, it's the same thing," Zainab looked horrified. The soldier glanced at Keret and Zainab.

The soldier quickly said. "No it is not," Keret gave a scowling look as she crossed her arms. 'that's my granddaughter not yours' kind of look; he frowned at the black haired woman. "You find your soulmate then get married and have children," Keret was about to show the middle finger however she didn't. She just gave thumbs up at the soldier for correcting her.

"How am I supposed to find my soulmate?" the soldier looked a little nervous before answering Zainab. He moved his hand from her shoulder, the girl tapped her index fingers together.

"Um uh when you're older you'll understand," he said.

"Th-that did not answer my question?" she said as she looked up at him. He sighed, apparently searching for the right words.

The soldier spoke looking at the child. "When you are older you'll find a nice man to love and marry him,"

Zainab asked. "When will I find him?" she looked for answers, this soldier knew lot of things, no one wonder why her grandmother decided to let her talk to him. He was smart whoever he was. She never knew his name but he knew hers. Shouldn't have asked his name.

The solder hesitated to answer. "Um, when you meet him, you'll know." He got up and stood still looking at the child.

"Huh?" she said confused she turned to her grandmother. "That still does not answer my question, do you know?"

Keret grabbed Zainab by her shoulders. "Well nice talking to you, Horus, and having a parent conversation, even though you're seventeen year old young man, not married either." She frowned. "Hopefully you're planning to marry her," the soldier frowned and looked at Zainab as Keret glanced at her granddaughter.

Horus replied. "No, of course not."

Keret said as she turned Zainab around, the blonde girl was still confused no one answered her question how she would find her soulmate. "Good, just checking," she paused. "A nice boy has her heart," she gestured with fingers pointed at him then at herself. "I am watching you and everyone,"

The other soldier spoke. "She's only nine,"

Keret nodded in agreement. "I am aware of that," she paused. "But kids, can fall in love too you know," Horus and the other soldier gave her strange look. "I mean when they grow up, like yourselves," she paused again. "I mean never mind, maybe you might see her." She pointed at Zainab.

Horus said. "I hope so, she seems like nice girl," he paused for a moment. "I don't know why you told me she is not pretty,"

"Are you hitting my granddaughter, pervert?" Keret asked. The soldiers looked shocked and stared at her. What in the world was her grandmother babbling about? Zainab stared confused at her grandmother.

"No," Horus with firm tone. "It was a compliment."

Keret pointed at him and said. "I was kidding, not to worry, but seriously you can marry her if you want to," Horus stared at Keret. "If no one wants her," she whispered as she came up to him.

He shook his head. "I'll probably be married by then," he honestly gave her a look of reassurance.

Keret said as she pointed at him. "Probably?" she then flashed at smile. "I wouldn't mind if you have my granddaughter if not that boy doesn't want her," Horus looked confused. He had no idea what she meant 'boy' perhaps talking about another child for Zainab. "And probably isn't a definite answer so, you're on my list of boys for my granddaughter, I'll keep a falcon near so, I'll let you know."

"Alright," he said. He couldn't argue with Zainab's grandmother. He just gave a sheepish grin. He honestly believe Keret was joking so he went along with it.

"Well, go on Zainab and get yourself clean up, you look like a mess," she gently pushed Zainab. "I have to go and talk to Ameena," she rubbed her hands together. She laughed completely forgetting her granddaughter.

Zainab turned to her grandmother then looked at the soldiers. Her bag began to chirp with the song of the pleading baby crocodiles. She said "Bye, Mister Horus, and Grandmother!" as she ran off and didn't wave or bother to looked back at them.

The blonde girl ran straight near the palace walls, were where the much wealthy society lived. Divided into the districts from the royals, nobles, soldiers, craftsman lastly peasants (farmers) and slaves were group together. She didn't live that from the palace after all the prince was her friend. She had access to the palace because her mother served the Queen's Guard not as a soldier but as a protector for the Queen of Egypt.

Zainab went ran around outside her house as she entered the gates. Some slaves were cleaning the bowls and cups that her family owned. Her mother was a high priestess of the Queen's Guard, while her father embalmer and potter in his free time. However a warrior at least that's what he told her. She passed by some of her family's slaves, they carried large vases and jugs as they made a line from the back of the house. They moved aside as the young girl went into the entrance a wide open area she went near to the left side.

Outside of the front yard; her house was white in color with two-story built; the windows perfectly squared, the roof had dark brown color with gold designs on it. Path way neatly decorated the house added to its charm with yellow and gold flowers. The walls around the house were also white; a garden in the front and back of the house; in the front of the house gates had two cat statues her mother's favorite animal. Lucky the guardian cat that Zainab's father bought for his wife, her mother a respective priestess; the brown cat trotted along beside the girl to greet her, this old cat still ran like a young gooseling. He meowed at her but the girl ignored him, her mind was thinking about her dear friends the crocodiles.

Pool of water with few steps down into the clear water was at an open area of the house; she released the baby crocodiles into the pool but kept Cricket with her. "Come on, Cricket, all my friends are going to show off their pets," The small crocodile turned to the girl. The crocodiles started to croak their river song to her. As she placed him down in the pool.

Cricket turned to her and swam up. She touched her dear friend Cricket; the little leaf looked up at her with his slit eyes. A shadow fell upon her like a tower that loomed over the city.

She looked around and found a man walking toward her, he wore a dark blue tunic and shendyt, he had a gold and blue sash around his waist, he wore a headdress on his head usually his platinum blonde bang stuck out, he had sandals on. He found her near the pool area where the baby crocodiles swam in the water.

"Oh no, she went to Nile again," he muttered. He walked up to her then crossed his arms even tapped his foot onto the ground. The girl turned around and looked up at her father. "Zainab did you went to the Nile without shoes?"

"Yes," she said honestly. Her father frowned at her he then bent down into a crouching position. Zainab looked at her father.

Her father touched her shoulder. "First all, Zainab you are not a peasant and why did you leave without shoes?" he glanced at the swimming future killers of the Nile.

"I…was in a hurry," she said.

"To see these?" he gestured toward the little crocodiles. Zainab nodded. He sighed and looked away from her. "Zainab you shouldn't go to the Nile, it's dangerous." In a firm voice, he still had a frown.

"They are my friends, especially Cricket,"

"No, your friends are Karida and those other children,"

"But Cricket and his brothers are also my friends; they are the ones who I get to talk to. I can't really talk to the others," she placed her right finger near her mouth.

"About what?"

"About anything…" she looked down. She looked at her father's gray eyes. She hoped he didn't think she was odd like the rest of them however she knew he didn't like it whenever she went to the Nile.

"You didn't try,"

"I did, and Nefertiti is not the same as her mother,"

"And Ahmose?"

"He is alright," Zainab frowned. "I like Karida she is much nicer," she gave a shy smile. She hoped that Karida was accepted by her family. Her grandfather Kateb accepted anyone that was friends with her even Nefertiti.

Her father bit his lower lip. He glanced away from her for a moment then looked at her. By Ra, his daughter probably talked about crocodiles and hippos to the other children. That was the only reason why Zainab didn't have any _real_ friends. Why was he curse to have a weird daughter and not a normal willing to be a proper girl such as staying home, learning her role as a future woman of Egypt. He didn't care if she wanted to be a merchant, or a doctor however becoming obsessed with crocodiles was a problem that had occurred for two years now. He tightens his gripped on her shoulder.

"Zainab, I have a feeling you aren't being normal like other girls, you shouldn't really be talking about crocodiles to other children." he paused. "And talk more about something that is normal such as becoming a priestess like your mother,"

"I like crocodiles" she paused. "And why cannot talk about crocodiles?"

"Well…to be honest you shouldn't be playing with those things, they are crocodiles and can and will hurt you no matter what." He gave a concern look to his daughter. He hoped she understand what he meant.

"Cricket and all the crocodiles aren't like that!" she started to protest with her father, he was wrong. He didn't know Cricket and the crocodiles like she did. He never liked her to be the way she is; she didn't really like him right now. She wished her mother would be out of work and at home now.

"Yes they are," he said in a firm voice. "Now put those little snappers into your bag and back into the Nile." He stood up and crossed his arms.

"No, I'm going to show you that Cricket and my crocodile friends aren't as bad you say." She stood up and knitted her brows together. She glanced at Cricket, Ra and Twilight the crocodiles looked up at them.

"Zainab!" her father almost yelled at her. "You cannot be going there!"

"Already did!" she said with disrespect. She pointed at him. "Unlike you, Mother lets me go."

Her father had let his anger showed. Zainab didn't care if he complained to her mother, it didn't matter now. Cricket and his brothers were friends nothing is going to change that. They will grow up and get married and die together. While at the same time Zainab is in progress of becoming a priestess. He shook his head with disappointment. He sighed and rubbed his temples of his forehead.

"Alright, I will give you one more chance, but if this continues you are going to be punished," he frowned. "And if you continue this while you are studying your priestess training, magic and etiquettes in the future. You will not be going to the Nile again, understood young lady?" he pointed at her with his finger.

Zainab frowned and gave a dirty look to her father. He stared down at her. The baby crocodiles began to croak louder. Her father may be an embalmer, and warrior to her but he was not a man she looked up to at all. The only man she looked up to was her grandfather Kateb, her mother's father filled with kindness and love.

"Yes, I understand," she said in a slow manner, she didn't look at him.

"Now go to Kalima to get yourself cleaned up," Zainab walked toward the entrance of the house, and went inside a long black hair woman with a hime cut up to her mid-back; tan skin like everyone else, she wore a white kalasiris with gold keyhole neckline. She had bracelets. Zainab opened the door and found herself in the entryway of her house. The entrance had side table, the stairs were at the left side, while a hallway led to the family room and bathroom and further to the right side of corridor which led to the guestrooms. Near the staircase was another hallway it lead to the kitchen. A young boy about her age wearing a shendyt only cleaned the floor not that far from her. She looked around next to the staircase was that particular woman; she always had none-expressive expression. She was cleaning the steps and looked up as Zainab tapped on woman's shoulder.

"Yes, Zainab?" she said without looking at her.

"Father told me, you Kalima need clean me up," she placed her hands behind her back. The woman looked up with no expression.

"Come with me," she got up as she picked up the cloth she had in her hand. She grabbed the girl's hand with her left and walked passed the boy, went into the hallway then turned left. She opened the door and threw the cloth aside. She picked up Zainab under her arms. "You're dirty again,"

Zainab didn't say anything. The woman let Zainab sit in a chair. The girl swung her legs as she waited. Kalima left for a while to get some water. Zainab started to twiddle with her thumbs as she glanced around the bathroom, a bath made of limestone, she glanced it. She looked around as she waited for Kalima to come back from the well.

Kalima came back and had a vase filled with water, cloth, Zainab's shoes, and clean pair of clothes. The girl was dirty from her trip to the Nile.

"Are you going to take me a bath?" she watched Kalima placed the items on a table from the left that had other beauty products. Zainab didn't wear kohl on her eyes; she didn't need to for now. Kohl was for protection for the eyes in Egypt however, somehow Zainab got away with it.

"No, that's after your outing with your friends," Kalima said. "I need to clean you not bath you," she glanced at the young girl. She came up to Zainab and grabbed some soap and oil, she hated oil she knew where it came from fish. And it smelled horrible to her. Zainab never liked fish that often, she preferred to eat only vegetables with a little meat. The servant rubbed them together onto the cloth. Kalima then bent down and started to wipe Zainab's face.

"…"

"Your hands," Kalima said in her monotone voice. Zainab showed her hands to Kalima, they were dirty with dirt smudges and scraps. "You have cuts and scrapes, have you been outside climbing?"

"No," she replied.

"Well you have cuts," she shook her head and got up and left the bathroom. She came back with alcohol and linen bandages. "If not climbing then what did you do during this morning?"

Zainab didn't answer. If she answer Kalima's question she would be giving her the power and she didn't want to answer to this servant. Kalima wasn't as nice as Beset, Awi or her own mother. Kalima was compare to a rock and a tree surely she had no expression however she had beauty but it usually didn't help with her straight-faced expression. She sometimes wonder if Kalima was a real person. Kalima grabbed Zainab's right hand hard. She squeezed.

"Answer my question, what did you do this morning?" her tone sounded harsh. She grabbed the clay bottle of alcohol. She tipped it slightly as the liquid dripped and fell onto Zainab's right palm. The stinging sensation surprised her cut with party of pain.

"Ow, that hurts," Zainab said uncomfortably, she looked like she about to break into tears any moment now.

"What were you doing?" Kalima asked. She gave a firm eye contact with the young girl.

"I fe-fell down," stammered Zainab.

"Well next time tell me," the servant said. "I have to make sure you're not doing anything crazy, your parents get worried about your strange activities," her monotone voice had been replaced with a strict firm tone. It made Kalima seem more frightening. She put the alcohol bottle down and pour some on the cloth.

"I-I left before the…sun rise,"

"In the dark, by yourself, how did you sneak pass the guards?" asked Kalima. She began to wipe Zainab's scraped hands with the soaked cloth, her wounds screamed for help and mercy. Zainab was in pain, she gritted her teeth. Before she answered, the dark haired woman started to wrap the girl's right hand.

"I sneak passed them without them noticing…me,"

Kalima asked while wrapping the right hand. "How?"

"Grandfather told me…the short cuts of the city," Kalima frowned as she fastens the linen around the girl's hand around the palm area. She grabbed the left hand and repeated the steps that she did for the left hand.

"You need to stop doing that, you're going to bring dishonor to your family's name," Kalima said as she glanced at the blonde girl. Someone knocked the door outside. "Yes?" the black haired woman turned to the door as it opened. "Master Khalid," he came in as Kalima stood up finishing bandaging Zainab's left hand.

Khalid asked, he frowned as he glanced at his filthy daughter, "Are you done?"

Kalima's response, as she glanced at Zainab "No, I have not, but I will in fifteen minutes,"

Khalid looked at Zainab again, the young girl didn't look at him as she swung her legs. "Well better not take too long, you know how Nefertiti hates waiting," he then closed the door gently. Kalima turned to Zainab.

"We need to bath you," her voice monotone again. The servant filled the tub with water made sure it wasn't cold. She put hot stones in them. She undressed the girl took everything off and untied the ribbon out of her hair. Then she picked up the girl and placed her in the tub of water, cleaned the girl thoroughly washed her hair and body.

After that she dried the girl with a towel, gently rubbed the hair with another towel. She then put the girl's clothes on, however it was different from the previous dress; this one was light tan in color cut sleeved. She brushed the girl's hair while Zainab sat on chair again, tied her hair into half up do again with piece of gold ribbon. Her bandages were changed again with reply of ointment and alcohol on her palms of her hands. Her hands looked like she had fingerless gloves on.

"Th-thank you, Kalima," Zainab said shyly. The servant was about to opened the door until the girl got down from the chair and was about to leave.

"Wait your shoes," said Kalima, she pointed at the pair of gold line flats. Zainab walked back and put them on. Kalima opened the door, Zainab ran back outside the house passing by the boy, she ran and saw the baby crocodiles swimming around in a circle.

"Cricket, everyone I am back," the little crocodiles of dark rainbow turned to her as they swam up to her. "Are you ready?" the croaking crocodiles swam up to the low submerged steps of the pool. Cricket climbed up first however, Zainab picked up Rain, a pale bluish crocodile, Cloudy and Flute were almost similar in the color. However Cloudy was dark gray. Horus, Hapi, Azul, Dawn, Dark, Shadow, Light, Nile were picked up. Lastly were Twilight, Ra, and Amulet. Khalid came out of the house and walked passed her, but stopped as she looked up at him, he shook his head.

"You better be putting them away after you meet up with your friends,"

"I will," however she never tells her father a promise. It only make him more upset. Because she would just lie to him, the crocodiles were part of her as much as they were part of the Nile. She was nothing but disappointment for him for having a daughter as strange as Zainab.

"You better or this thing you're doing might get out of hand," he said as he placed his hand on his hip. She glanced at him while she kept Cricket, all the crocodiles were chirping through the bag, slightly now soaked with water.

"…" Zainab looked down with her eyes on Cricket, the little green baby crocodile, stared at her. She frowned and furrowed her brows while looking at her father.

"I'm serious," Khalid said, "I suggest you to go, I will see you later in the day. I hope you have a nice day with your so call friends," he glanced down at the baby crocodile in her hand. He walked off, he didn't say anything else, she knew her father never liked when she went to the Nile on her own. It was far from where they lived, from the Noble District all the way outside the gates passed the farmlands and the river lay right outside the walls. Zainab not only went there to spend time with the crocodiles, it was also great exercise for her. She didn't mind seeing the sun rise after all Ra would light up the sky for Egypt. His light of rays touched the horizon and began the new day until he wrapped himself in the blanket of the night.

"You are not a pet, you're my friend," she stuffed the crocodile in a small bag. She ran out of her house's gates. The guardian cat Lucky greeted her with his usual meows; she patted him on the head. She headed toward the city passed other houses of nobles. They wore lather in gold. One day, Zainab herself would do the same for now she didn't care to wear any jewelry except a plain dress. She saw her grandmother talking to couple of soldiers and joking with them, she didn't know where her grandfather was at but however she couldn't find him. She passed by people and headed toward her next destination where she would meet the other children in the middle of the city between the noble district and shops.

Zainab had to swerve through the crowd of people before her eyes found the other children some of them she didn't know who they were. All the children were wealthy just like her except for particular girl with long half up dark brown hair. She stood out like a brightest star in the sky, or blue rose in the field of red roses. Supposedly, her grandfather told her, she still had her baby hair apparently she used to be chestnut blonde at birth. Perhaps her hair had just gotten lighter? She looked at her strand of her hair while she came up to the children.

Each child had one pet each; the boys had a kitten, monkey, piglet, foal, and a camel, while the girls had pharaoh hound puppy, baby calf, a lamb, and a goat. They were all waiting on Zainab to come to show off their pets. Something Zainab had been waiting for a long time. She ran up to them, two of them she knew the most a girl with tan skin like the rest of the children, but she had black hair that loose side braid passed her shoulder blades adorn upon her hair were gold beads to compliment her beauty deep blue eyes. She wore more elaborated blue kalasiris dress compared to Zainab and some of the other girls. The other was a boy with brown hair, slightly wavy in wings haircut, he carried a black kitten in his arms. The kitten meowed continuously then it became silent.

She looked up at the girl and boy, they were older than her by two or three years old. Twelve at the most. She was out of breath, she really needed to get in shape like the soldiers. She bent down with hands on her knees.

The black hair girl crossed her arms, she frowned and glanced at the blonde girl, her pompous Pharaoh Hound puppy had the same expression. "Where were you Zainab? Why did it take you so long?" Zainab stood up. As the puppy snickered at Zainab, the croaking of the baby crocodiles stopped as she tapped them. They quiet it down. "You had me and Ahmose waiting like eternity, I had to change the puppy into my favorite one, Ramses." She gesture to the puppy as he rose up and gave a smug expression.

Zainab looked at the brown haired boy with the cat and at the girl. "I am sorry, Nefertiti," she paused. "I…had to get ready." With a frown.

Nefertiti placed her right hand onto her hip. "For what? It's not like you do much with your hair?" she leaned onto her side. "Oh I guess you do,"

The boy frowned. "Cut it out, Nefertiti," he turned to stuck up twelve year old.

Nefertiti smirked. "Ahmose, stop defending Zainab, I am sure she came here late for a reason, like she told us," her dark blue eyes locked onto the ombre blonde girl. Zainab has history with these two however the day she met this mean girl, about a year ago. Nefertiti's mother was friends with Halima their mothers grew up together with Nadir a family friend of Zainab's. But Nefertiti's mother loved Zainab and always treated her as if she was another daughter to her, Nefertiti was mean to Zainab, the daughter of the Re and Tau Houses. Nefertiti never liked her the day she met the blonde. The two girls became frenemies if not enemies yet.

Zainab spoke up, she glanced at the other children too busy with their own conversations, she notice her dear friend Karida a farm girl had dark brown long hair in half up down to her back; she wore a plain gray dress and didn't have any jewelry like the rest of the children. Though the only reason why she was here is because Zainab welcomed her to their group. Where Zainab had met Karida a year ago while her own grandmother Keret took her to the farmlands and told her how important they were. Talking to a boy with tumbleweed hair color, he had dark green eyes and light tan skin like Zainab. He looked pretty young perhaps seven? He wore a linen tunic and sandals with headdress over his head. Most of his hair covered, his bangs were on the right side. He stood there with a white baby camel.

She didn't know who he was at all. Nefertiti glared at her, she shot glare back at the girl. Ahmose gave Zainab a shy smile for a while. "So, Zainab how are you?" asked Ahmose.

Zainab replied without noticing him. "I'm fine…I suppose…"

Ahmose nodded as he came up to her, his cat meowed. "Good," Nefertiti came up to her. And pushed Ahmose aside, he frowned as the girl with her pompous black Pharaoh Hound stood in front of Zainab. Karida came behind Zainab with her baby black bullock. He had a halter tied around his mouth, the bull nudged his owner.

"So Zainab what did you bring?" the snob girl asked. She came up in Zainab's personal space.

"I-I-I brought something different since all of you…have hairy animals," Ahmose and some of the children looked at their own pets. The baboon picked its nose.

The tumbleweed hair boy came up with excitement; he had his hands behind back. "I brought my white baby camel Purity!" Nefertiti shooed him away, instead of leaving he grabbed her hand and shook it, "nice to meet you, Nefertiti!"

Nefertiti pried his hand off her, "Move it, Tumaini, I was talking to Zainab." he frowned then smiled at Ahmose. Instead he came up to the boy with the cat and started to talk to him. Zainab stared at pompous girl and her puppy. That puppy needed to be put down and never been seen again, his face reminded her of a cocky dog who never learned to obey anyone. Everything Nefertiti owned should be burned to the ground except Nefertiti's parents.

Zainab didn't say anything. Karida turned to her with a big smile. "Hello, Zainab, I came with Moon," she pulled the rope and the calf completely black with a white marking shaped like a crescent moon. She touched him, the calf mooed at her.

She turned around facing to Karida ignoring Nefertiti. "Are you coming tomorrow to my grandfather's library?"

The farm girl nodded as the calf began to sniff the shoulder bag Zainab had. "I will, I am learning a lot from him, but I have to tell you reading is kind of hard," she glanced at Nefertiti as Ramses and her came into their circle.

"Keep it…up you will get there, Karida." Zainab said as she glanced at her farm girl friend.

Nefertiti asked, with her arms folded, "What did you bring?" her eyes locked on the blonde girl.

Zainab was about to open her bag and pull out Cricket and the rest of the brother brigade she was stopped because all the other children came in with their pets, they wanted to show her their pets before she did.

Zainab petted the piglet named Ankh that was owned by Isar that had brown hair somewhat messy, he wore black tunic with gold sash around his waist. The piglet in his arms, he gave to Zainab.

Isar spoke, he seemed friendly, "Ankh is shy so be careful with him," however he wasn't referring to Zainab but Nefertiti. The piglet was small enough almost a puppy size, he had a gold collar around his neck with an ankh. And his name in hieroglyphics. "I didn't bring the rest of his for siblings they ran off before I could pick them up," the little piglet blinked and had remained calm in her arms.

Karida pointed at the piglet. "Do they come in other colors?"

Isar turned to her, "I don't know," he frowned.

Karida with a proud smile, pointed at Moon. "MY family have been breeding our cattle, so you try to breed your pigs with others that have different colors, you might find out there are other colors,"

Zainab said in a low voice, "So interesting I wonder how it works…" she seemed lost in thought.

Ahmose called out, "Try it, Isar, Karida has good advice!" As he petted Purity from behind the crowd while Tumaini rocked the baby baboon, she looked like she enjoyed her ride in the tumbleweed haired boy's arms. She cling and wrapped her little arms around him.

Tumaini then spoke, while he gave the baboon to a light brown haired girl, he then bent over to check out the lamb that bobbed its head as if it listen to music, he touched it and kicked in the air. "My family breeds horses and camels, look at Purity, she became white," he grabbed the dancing lamb.

Isar looked at her with honest and confused expression, "I bought him and Ankh siblings,"

A red dark brown hair boy, he had brown eyes; he was the same age as Nefertiti and he lived nearby Zainab's rival Nefertiti. He was childhood friends with her. He grew up around horses and his father was a soldier that served the army for Egypt. He was planning to join the army as well, unlike his younger brother Shu absent from this gathering. He came up as they gathered around Zainab, while she handed Ankh back to his owner. "Where did you buy him from?"

Isar frowned and looked like he didn't want to say it out loud in front of his piglet, he shoved the piglet in Nefertiti's arms. "Hold him," he paused. "I would love to say it, but Amun I wouldn't want to say it,"

Nefertiti, frowned as the little piglet began to squirm, he wanted to get away from the witch of frowns and queen of mean girls, "well I didn't ask to hold him, Isar,"

He gestured to her, Zainab just watched them in silence. The children looked at him with interest and curious. Isar sighed. "Well my mother bought him from a man who was going to slaughter all of them after they grew up,"

Ahmose and Amun looked at one another. "Your mother bought all four piglets?" Amun he looked horrified.

Tumaini said, "What happen to his parents?"

Ahmose smirked as his kitten climbed over his shoulders. "Yes, where did they go? Did you save them too?" Isar shook his head, all the children gasped.

Isar looked down as the little pig finally slipped through Nefertiti's arms and ran back to Isar, the poor piglet hid behind legs. "No, that's why he's traumatize,"

The girl with the baboon and Tumaini looked like they wanted to cry. "That man is horrible," said the girl, the baboon crawled onto her back.

Ahmose, "why did tell us that, Isar?"

Isar turned to him with shocked, "you asked?"

Ahmose, looked down with foolish grin as he scratched behind head, "Oh right," Isar and Amun frowned.

Amun, spoke up "I assume the man killed the-" Isar came up to him and covered his mouth.

Isar said quickly, "I rather not bring bad memories to poor Ankh," the little piglet ran around his legs with bliss, the little piglet began to squealed with delight.

Amun pulled Isar's hands off his mouth. "I won't, I promise, let Ankh meet Charm," he whistled and the brown foal came up to them with dignity, he had a halter around his face. Isar picked up Ankh and put the piglet onto the back of Charm. The piglet balanced himself onto the colt.

"Your pet is lovely," said one of the girls. She glanced at Tumaini danced with the lamb, the hyperactive lamb then started to run around in circles. A couple saw the crazy lamb and quickly walked away from the group of children. The girl looked toward at Charm, and the piglet stood still before he fell over and Isar caught him.

Nefertiti finally spoke, "so are you going to show us what you have Zainab? Or just stand there?" Ahmose, Amun, Tumaini and Karida shot a glare at the arrogant girl. The puppy barked as he sneered at the blonde girl.

Zainab frowned and glared at the smug girl and her puppy. "I will," she on fasten her bag and placed on the ground. Bent down on one knee and her right knee propped up. The children gathered around, Nefertiti stood right next to the blonde ombre girl. Zainab got all excited and opened the bag and rummaged through it.

Tumaini squeezed through the crowd and stood in front of her. "I bet they are cute,"

Ahmose whispered something to Amun, "She probably has more than one," the red head boy nodded in agreement.

Zainab slowly pulled out Cricket, the baby crocodile stood still while all the other children crowded around Zainab. She covered the Cricket in her hands except his tail stood out, her heart danced to glee. Nothing was cooler than a crocodile, her friends would stand out so much that nothing would bring out their uniqueness. She couldn't wait to show them Cricket and his brothers. She then let the little fourteen other baby crocodiles crawl out however they didn't come out yet, they were frighten of the horrible beast Nefertiti.

Amun asked. "So what kind of pet you have Zainab?"

One of the girls with black hair in a pony-tail, she had her lamb Rarity snuggled against her arm. "I heard you have a hippopotamus?" said the girl. Zainab didn't remembered this girl's name. She had the lamb that danced and pranced as the lamb's mission was to scare everyone who was not part of the gathering. A man was curious of what in the Pharaoh's name, all these children were doing here? He peered over them as he saw Zainab in the center.

Zainab said with a smile, "Not yet, working on that one," the children gave her a look of disbelief. But the truth was she has been working with an actual baby hippo, she believed the creature could be a new mount for people to carry their things on the hippo. Hapi was special and she was studying the hippos whenever she went to the Nile, so far her research project had run for two years.

Ahmose, smiled, while he stood at Tumaini's left, "So how many did you bring?"

Zainab glanced at him, he looked away from her, "Fi-fifteen," completely honestly, Ahmose looked at her with confusion.

Amun then spoke up around the crowd. "Show us," his colt neighed in agreement, Ankh the piglet came through the crowd as his owner crawled to catch him, the piglet was curious and he stood right near the bag. The lamb also came through the crowd and the man was still there also watching with interest.

Isar had a worried expression, as he tried to grabbed the little piglet, "Ankh come here," the piglet squealed with delight and rebellion to his owner, as the piglet backed up and hit the bag something stirred little bumps appeared then disappeared.

Tumaini, put his hands behind his back and smiled brightly as he rocked on his heels, his camel stood next to him, "They could be rats or mice? Maybe a foxes, or scarabs," Amun and Ahmose gave disgusted expressions.

Amun, shook his head, "I hope not, I hate beetles,"

Ahmose smirked. "Are you a girl? Amun," he laughed and nudged his friend Amun who frowned at him. Amun punched the brunette boy in the arm.

Amun, shook his head, "I am not, so shut your mouth," Ahmose laughed at him. He glared at him. The kitten jeered with Ahmose as well, he sounded so odd the kitten laughed in a creepy way almost like a hyena that teased a lion for the failure hunt.

The tumbleweed hair boy smiled, "All animals have importance in the world and all should be treated with kindness if possible,"

Isar frowned and seemed to disagree with Tumaini, "Isn't no matter what?" he paused. He glanced as Amun and Ahmose came at his left nearly stepping onto his hand.

Tumaini smiled and looked confused, "No not really," Isar was now confused. "It depends on the person actually," Isar nodded.

Ahmose, shook his head and he smiled and laughed. "Tell it to that guy who killed-" Amun jabbed him in the ribs. The brown haired boy held himself, Amun apparently had hard hits.

Karida stood at Zainab's left side, she brought Moon closer to see, "so are they lizards?"

Zainab muttered and glanced at the children however she whispered to the baby crocodiles, "come on, you should show yourselves, just for a while,"

Nefertiti frowned and rolled her eyes, "Show us, before Ramses won't play with you again," the puppy never played with Zainab, he usually ignored her. The baby crocodiles began their song of the Nile.

Tumaini said with a confidant smile, "I knew it…scarabs," he turned to Amun, he gave a worried expression. The bag moved around as the children anticipated and Twilight's tail poked through the bag.

Zainab finally spoke to the other children, she suddenly felt nervous and afraid to show them. "Their coming, and-"

Nefertiti spoke, and purposely cut the blonde off as she turned to opposite of Zainab standing near Tumaini; somewhat gave her taunting glare. "Then what's so great about your pet?" she paused "if it's not furry?" the puppy laughed at her.

Zainab replied, "Alright, I hope you guys will not freak out," The children leaned forward with utmost curiosity. Zainab revealed Cricket; some of the children jumped at the sight the baby crocodile. "Here he is Cricket!" the gasp and some of the children screamed at the sight of Cricket. They were taken back from the sight of the not so fluffy the lush green crocodile, the eyes were grayish blue. The other crocodiles came out croaking, the piglet squealed as he ran into Isar's arms.

Karida said. "Oh he looks pretty," though everyone was quiet for som time. Everyone glanced at her. "What I gave a compliment,"

Nefertiti looked down as the little crocodiles made a circle. "So they are crocodiles?"

Tumaini picked one up, "oh they come in other colors? How did you did that?"

Zainab looked around and gave an honest answer, "I did not…do anything,"

Karida picked up several of them, and glanced at the five in her hands and shoved them to Moon. "Well if you didn't do anything they came from the Nile, I assume they can change colors, look Moon," the baby bullock sniffed the semi-aquatic creatures. Amun picked up Twilight and examined the little black crocodile tried to bite his fingers.

"Hmm, they all have their personalities," he said, he placed the black one down and picked up Flute and Ra, the two squirmed in his hands.

Nefertiti looked at the crocodiles then at Zainab before she could say anything, Tumaini cut her off. "I like them, their different," she pushed him aside and came up to Zainab as the blonde stood up to face her future nemesis.

Nefertiti glanced at the blonde. As she placed her hands on her hips with a sassy attitude. "So you have a crocodile," that sounded more like a question, she frowned at Zainab who also frowned. The two glared at one another as if they were ready to punch one another in the face. "Are you trying to tell us something?"

Zainab was about to speak, she was thinking, and she searched for the right words, and finally made up her mind. _Better be truthful…I suppose_. "He's not a pet none of them are," she paused and rubbed her arm, Nefertiti looked down at Zainab's hands. "They are my…friends," Nefertiti burst into laughter. None of the children said anything as they played with the crocodiles. As for the man, he looked around and pretended he didn't notice anything as Amun turned to him, the man left in a hurry.

Nefertiti and Ramses laughed at her. "So, are you telling me your friends with crocodiles and what happen to your hands?" Nefertiti paused. "I suppose that makes you different, no wonder why no one likes you,"

Isar cradled his piglet as he rocked the piglet to calm him down. Zainab looked down as Karida came next to her, and shoved the crocodiles at Nefertiti, "You're awful, Nefertiti," the snob moved back as Karida released them onto the ground. They crawled away into the bag.

Zainab glared at her, "What is that supposed to mean?" she glanced at her rival. Amun looked at the two girls.

Nefertiti paused as she looked up at the sky, "Well I suppose you're different and now you can talk to lizards," the girl glanced at Tumaini bent down and petted each crocodile.

Zainab said, "So you talk to your dog, what's the difference…" she didn't like this girl at all, and why did they had to be friends again? Because their mothers were friends perhaps but not their daughters, "Cricket is not just a crocodile, he's my friend,"

The black haired girl smirked and said in prideful tone, "So you talk to him?" as she crossed her arms.

The blonde replied, "Yes," she said closing her eyes briefly. "I do talk to him and all the crocodiles at the Nile,"

Amun with curious tone, "Why?"

Zainab didn't know the answer and never knew why, she just started to talk to them when she was young. She never knew why, and that bothered her she couldn't answer Amun's question. Nefertiti glanced at Zainab as she placed Cricket onto the ground with Tumaini and Ahmose comparing all the crocodile hatchling. "I don't know…"

Amun said with gentle expression, he touched Zainab's shoulder, "that's fine, perhaps you will find out," Nefertiti turned to Amun in shocked, "I mean you probably have a good reason…maybe because you're the next Dragon's Eye wielder?"

The rival Nefertiti then pushed Amun to back off, he glared at the black haired girl, "No way, her mother is far regal than she will ever be!"

Amun shook his head, "Don't be that way, Nefertiti, you will be surprise to see Zainab when she grows up,"

Ahmose said as he counted the crocodiles, "People change when they grow up,"

Nefertiti laughed at the two boys, "Please, I am sure her strange behaviors will scare people away, and she will not be as pretty as her mother," Zainab clutched a fist. She didn't have the guts to punch Nefertiti, her mother told her women don't fight and its un-lady like for them to so.

Amun's tone changed, he knitted his brows, and glanced at Zainab then at Nefertiti, "Stop that Nefertiti, your being mean!"

"…" Zainab still didn't say anything. She felt hurt deep down, but crying won't help her at all. She glared at Nefertiti and snobbish puppy Ramses.

Nefertiti with a playful smile, "Why?" she looked at Zainab and Amun. "It's true," she paused. "I mean her father thinks she is a disappointment I bet her mother will find out she has a strange daughter too and they will-"

Ahmose said as if to remind everyone. "But there's an old man who has an old crocodile who does nothing but lay under the sun, so it's not entirely weird," he paused. "People can have pets as crocodiles,"

Amun frowned then turned to Zainab, "Nefertiti that's not true, and what's wrong with you?" he asked, he glared at the black haired girl. Her smile turned upside down, "I mean I know you think she's weird but why are you so mean?"

Ahmose, muttered as he stacked the baby crocodiles together, "to her," he gestured to Zainab, the prideful girl turned to blonde girl. "Is it because she might become prettier than you someday? I mean supposedly the Re House has pretty girls,"

Nefertiti pushed him away while was still on the floor. "Please, she's the only granddaughter of priest Kateb, and they are supposedly beyond beautiful." She shook her head, "I assume she is blonde because her father," Ahmose shook his head even Amun. "What do mean no?" she placed her hands on her hips.

Amun, spoke on the behalf for everyone, "She's not blonde because of him," Nefertiti didn't believe him, he held his hand in front of her to silence her. "It's because of Kaila Re,"

Nefertiti, Tumaini, and Ahmose said in unison, "WHO?

Nefertiti spoke and shot a glare at Zainab, "It's not because of her hair, it's something else…I don't like about you," she pointed at the nine year old girl. "And your awful crocodile friends, no one likes crocodiles," Karida glared at Nefertiti.

Amun rubbed his forehead, and sighed. "Kaila Re, she's the woman with the very light blonde hair, her ka Cairo?" he paused. "An orphaned and was a farm girl, who became a healer and the first to marry unite another noble house, the Ra House," they all stared at him.

Tumaini spoke up as he glanced at Zainab, her silence made things awkward, "Oh, I know her she was the one who marry um uh…that man who was also blonde hah ha I kind of-" embarrassed of not knowing what was he saying.

Zainab whispered, "His name was Ramses Ra," no one heard her.

Ahmose tried to touch Ramses, the puppy moved away. "Ramses!"

Amun snapped his fingers, "yes that's his name, and before you start thinking, Kaila was not the only one, there was Re, Mariam, Tahir, Kissa, Lana, even Ra I heard her hair was like fire, and besides all them from the Re House are known to be beautiful even the ones who were not blonde, like Ms. Keret and Halima,"

Ahmose said with a smile, "And all those they married are also beautiful," he laughed at Nefertiti, she crossed her arms glaring at the two boys.

Tumaini smiled brightly he stood up, "her was the color of fire…I think Zainab would grow up to look like her," he turned to her, the blonde girl looked at young boy.

Amun laughed, "You never met her," Tumaini laughed as well, Zainab never understand their joy or why they bothered to even play with her. But her parents wanted their daughter to be normal even her grandparents told her she didn't need to be. She needed to try to fit in or she would have no one but herself.

Tumaini protested and came up to Amun, "I mean I heard stories I think so?"

Silence was the greatest gift for Zainab however she wasn't going to receive the present not with the other children being around, Cricket croaked in right in front of her, he looked up at her with his head raised. She didn't know why she bother spending her time with these children, some were nice but all of them thought she was weird. She started to feel bitter inside. At the same time she felt joy that some defended her. But it wouldn't stop Nefertiti of Queen of the Mean. She was about to leave until, Karida stopped her.

Karida said, "Wait!" she pulled Zainab's wrist. "You have me, I'm here don't listen to her," she paused. "It doesn't matter, you're far more kinder than she will ever be,"

Zainab shook her head in disbelief. "But it's true,"

Karida glanced at the Queen of Mean. "She will be taught a lesson, my parents always told me, they will learn in time," Zainab had no idea what Karida said. She marched up to the Nefertiti. Leaving Zainab with her own thoughts and silence.

Nefertiti looked at her nails as if Amun's lecture bored her, "Well I wasn't talking about that, I just mean her weirdness will over shine her so call other traits," she rolled her eyes. "I mean if you look at it, I can understand why her father doesn't want a daughter-"

Karida came up shoved Nefertiti, the girl was thrown back that it frighten Ankh and the hyperactive lamb, and the other children looked at the farm girl. The calf Moon stepped on Ramses, he howled in pain with his tail between his legs. "Shut up!" the other children gasped. "Nefertiti!"

Isar stared at Karida, "Oh my Ra," he covered Ankh's ears.

Amun grabbed Karida's arms, "Karida it's not worth it,"

Karida pushed him aside, and pointed at the mean girl, "Seriously what's with you, and there is nothing wrong with crocodiles, or Zainab!" she paused. "Her family loves her even they don't like the way she acts," Amun put the crocodiles into the bag and placed around his shoulder before any of them get hurt. He and Tumaini had to stop Karida from lunging at the Queen of Mean.

Nefertiti got up and dusted herself and she picked up her puppy Ramses, "You're perhaps right, there is something wrong with me." She turned to Zainab, "I'm wasting my time with some weirdo, or am I wrong?"

Zainab frowned, "It's true," in a voice, she glanced away.

Nefertiti pointed at Zainab, "I'm never going to waste my time with you again for the past two years, my mother pestered me to be friends with you!" she turned to Karida, "and I don't care about you either, and how could you Amun, Ahmose!" she seethed in anger. "I mean why?"

Amun stepped in front of Zainab; he blocked the black haired girl from the strange ombre blonde girl Zainab. "She probably odd for a reason," he turned to Zainab who glanced at him before looking at the ground. "Not in a bad way, Zainab's grandfather is really smart so maybe she's the same,"

Ahmose, turned picked up his kitten, the girl picked up lamb. Ahmose said, "I think she is," Nefertiti glared at him.

Zainab looked around, around the shops, people passed by them, they looked at the children however no one seemed to bothered the children. She saw her grandmother standing there with her arms crossed accompanied stern look.

Nefertiti shook her head, the other children looked at one another. "Well, whatever you are. It doesn't change the fact your weird and will never be like your mother," she paused. "I am not going to see you until you proof me wrong Zainab of the Re House!"

Amun said in a low voice, "don't provoke it," he clenched his fists.

Zainab clutched her fists, she came in front of Amun, and he held her back. Her heart pounded the door next door, courage swelled up and pumped bravery in her veins. She felt anxious and nervous for she what she was about to say she might regret in the future but words flowed like a reed on a papyrus. "I will proof you wrong, and that there is nothing wrong with me!" she paused and looked at her grandmother Keret nodding, and then she tapped on a random man and pointed with a smile and gave thumbs up. "I will be the best priestess you will ever see, and serve the future pharaoh of Egypt! I will be as smart as my grandfather, and become far beautiful than you, inside and out," she gestured toward herself.

The children gasped, Ahmose smiled. Nefertiti glanced at Zainab as Amun pulled out Cricket so the little crocodile could see Nefertiti, he croaked. "Fine, then let's see your wings when you take flight,"

Zainab had determination within her, as if Ra gave her something to fight for. Herself the way she was and had become, nothing wrong being the way she was. She may not be destined to be friends with Nefertiti just because their own mothers were good friends. However that wasn't the only thing to define her future or who she was. It was time to make her own path no one not even Nefertiti will put her down. Her grandfather told her one time for all those who were strange were the ones made changes in the world. She wished she was more like Karida, or her grandmother Keret they were tough in their own way. Never taking crap from anyone. The crocodiles were living things and the closest things to family if she never had a family it would be them. Crocodiles may hard and scales outside they had hearts too. She watched, swam, talked, played with them. Cricket was her dear friend and all the crocodiles. Nefertiti would eat her own words. "I will…and you be the one with no wings," she looked up at the black haired girl. Appalled by her words. "You will be the one, wrong and you are right you're prettier than me." She paused before continuing. "For now," she gave a smile and turned her back on Nefertiti.

Ahmose, laughed and was shocked, "Whoa," he clapped his hands. "You just got-"

Nefertiti glared at Zainab, "tch, shut it, Ahmose!" she left the children by herself with her puppy in her arms.

Isar, and the other children didn't say anything to anyone, they left without another word.

Amun glanced the two girls, he watched Nefertiti before she disappeared from the passing by citizens of Thebes. He turned to Zainab. He handed her Cricket with care, "I cannot believe you, you stood up for once" he patted her head, she blushed with embarrassment as she took Cricket. He smiled at her, "I will be looking forward what you do, Zainab of the Re House," he turned to Charm the colt neighed.

Karida came in and smiled. "I helped you,"

Tumaini and Ahmose came in the circle as well. Ahmose laughed, "I didn't know you had such courage Zainab," he laughed and smiled, "I just can't believe it!"

The baby white camel and colt looked at one another. Karida looked around and saw Moon sniffing the ground for food. "Um I think Moon is hungry I should get going, but I will see you tomorrow, Zain," she patted the blonde girl's shoulder. Then took off with her baby bullock. Leaving her with all the boys.

Ahmose, looked around, the kitten started to meow, "Oh no, my kitten is hungry, Obsidian shh," the kitten saw a woman carrying a fish that stick out of her bag, "Alright, alright I will feed you, I have to get going, see around Zainab the brave," he left her with quick kiss on the cheek and ran off embarrassed. She was confused. She wiped her cheek with her free hand. Gross, he kissed her on her cheek, why did he do that? He was odd with all the cats. She never cared for them only for crocodiles and Cricket began to croak.

Tumaini said with confusion, "Why did just he kissed you, are siblings?" Amun shook his head. "Oh alright," he paused. "I have to go, but my name is Tumaini, my apologies I didn't get to introduced myself," he waved at her. "Come on Purity, let's go and feed you, bye Amun!" he walked toward the west side of the city.

Amun sighed, he muttered something, 'I knew it' however Zainab couldn't hear him. He rubbed his forehead. Zainab glanced at him, he noticed she looked at him. He blushed, he cleared his throat. She glanced away for a moment.

"Listen, you may not be friends with Nefertiti, but you can still be friends with me, Ahmose, Tumaini, Karida, and maybe Isar," he paused. She looked at him with interest. "Just be yourself, no one can change you. I honestly believe you have a gift, you might not understand it or anyone else but I am sure while you're on your quest to becoming a butterfly and proofing her wrong, just don't forget there will be others out there. You're not alone, Zainab," he placed his hands on her shoulders. She just nodded. "Even if anyone isn't there for you, you will always have someone there for you. I am sure you know who I'm talking about."

She felt like crying now, she didn't want cry in front of Amun its odd, he was a twelve year old this year and she met a year ago when Ahmose introduced him to her. Amun was somewhat nice to her. She didn't quite understand why he liked being around Nefertiti. Her eyes felt watery but she held those tears. Zainab blinked at him.

"See you around," he waved at her. Zainab was left there with Cricket in her hands. She watched Amun leaving her, she highly doubt any of the children were going to come back. She didn't say anything to him, she didn't felt like it. She sort hated being around other children they made her feel like a black sheep in the flock. She didn't fit in with them, no one accepted maybe Karida perhaps.

Nothing compared her strong sense of affinity with the crocodiles. Cricket was then making crocodile squeaking noises; he sounded so sad, his grunts faded in the voices of the crowd in the city.

"Well, today starts our day, no one but us," she said. She turned around and her grandmother Keret came up to her in long strides.

"Zainab, go home," Keret patted her granddaughter on the back. "You did enough, and I am proud you did that to Nefertiti that girl doesn't deserve your friendship." Zainab looked up at her. The woman looked out into the sky. Then glanced down at her, and then pointed at the direction of the south gates. "Go put the crocodiles away before your father's finds out."

Zainab nodded and walked toward the gates as she trekked through the crowd of people. She glanced at some soldiers. She would love to go and learn how to properly use a sword with a better instructor. Her father was good but not a soldier in her understanding just from noble house called the Tau. Warriors not magicians like the Re House.

The ground was pale in complexion to her. The dusty ground covered with layers of dirt and sand. Hard and steady, rough at the feeling; covered in thousands of footprints of all sorts from people to animals. Zainab's shoes would imprint the ground like everyone else, but her imprints would fade as the sun's rays sunk below the sky. Her hair had several shades sometimes she would think, literally hair was changing color. She never knew why her parents didn't let her hair color maybe when she is older and one day beautiful as her mother. She admired mother's beauty and personality. Her mother, Halima's name meaning gentle perfectly fit her as a person. In additionally Zainab would perhaps inherit that people and become a lotus in the Nile not some grovel on the sand but a flower that would stand out. Didn't her name mean that a flower in a desert maybe that's why her mother named her Zainab. She hoped that would be that case.

She looked at Cricket as she walked through the gates but near a couple so she wouldn't be caught wondering alone. This would work because the soldiers never stopped her from leaving on her own; they would think she was the couple's child. She ran ahead of them after the coast was clear. She came up to the Nile. Dusk was near the nest like usual.

"I'm back," Zainab said with a sudden smile, the crocodiles always made her feel welcomed they never judged her.

" _Ah, Zainab your back how has your showing of pets?"_ asked Dusk, the pale crocodile walked up to the young girl. Night was nowhere in sight, he apparently was in the river again, the bag of Zainab's began to croak with the song of the crocodiles. Zainab bent down onto her knees she opened the bag as Twilight, Ra, Rain and Cloudy crawled out of the bag, she helped them out with the rest as she placed them onto the ground. The pattern of their croaks sound like some odd beeping noises as if they were signals to a tracking device.

"Um…well it was alright," Zainab muttered in a low voice.

" _Alright what do you mean by alright_?" Dusk alarmed, her eyes widen slightly as her babies came near their mother, and she picked up her children into her mouth gently.

"Nefertiti made a good day gone bad…" Zainab sat down on the grass covered floor staring into the Nile.

Dusk placed her children into the river, they swam around, and she turned around and picked up the next batch. The reptile repeated these steps until all her of babies were in the water. The crocodile out of the ones in the Nile, Zainab met for two years, Dusk was the most understanding one and openly cared for others. Her presence made the air calm and it seem that everything the kind croc touched relaxed and peace smiled with serene arms of breath fresh air. The pleasant sight of crocodiles for Zainab was the same exact feeling. People were never quiet at least for her. The girl stared at the river looking down at her own reflection of herself. She sat on her knees.

" _Well, Zainab not everyone will like you, and Nefertiti has no idea what you do in the future, after all she wants to be most pretty one_ ," the crocodile said. She stopped and watched her babies swim around the river banks. Her mouth opened as she bask under the sun to keep herself cool from the heat of Ra. " _She thinks your competition to her, someone with a well-known House name like yours family House_ ,"

Zainab turned around to find the pale crocodile near her. Staring into the slit olive green eyes. "Am I really competition to her?"

" _Well your mother is pretty, kind and intelligent, and your father is a warrior, stern and creative_ ," she turned her body toward the girl, and closed her mouth. _"I mean I suppose If I was her I think I would too, not to mention look at your hair,"_ Zainab frowned, her hair looked a like mess, brown and blonde didn't go well, though she was told her hair was chestnut blonde, however as she grew over the years the colors of hair changed. She picked up strands of her then pluck on strand examined the strand.

"What's so great about having more than one shade of color?"

" _The prince has red, black and blonde all in once, looks like your gods wanted to make him stand out,"_ chuckled the crocodile. " _Some animals change color when they grow up for a reason_ _such as camouflage for protection and some others are for beauty_."

"Where do I fit in?" asked Zainab she released her hair as it fell into the water floating. She hugged her knees and looked down.

 _"Well obviously not the camouflage but beauty yes,"_ the pale beast said to her.

The sun was setting Zainab returned home, she just turned and came at the entrance of the house. Late evening, she spent her time at the Nile and playing with the crocodiles, she even swam with them. It helped her to keep her thoughts at ease. She wish could have own horse, but her parents didn't think she would need one. But her grandmother had many horses sadly she wasn't willing to share. She skipped along with bliss and passed by her father carrying a large vase in his arms. "Evening Father," she said with cheerful smile.

"Oh, Zainab there you are? Where were you?" asked her father. He looked passed he heavy pottery he carried and saw his daughter dirty clothes, and yet she just changed today. He sighed. "Have you been playing in the Nile River again?"

"Yes and no," she said with a smile on her face. "I did meet up with my not so friendly friends,"

Khalid shook his head, "Well did you show your pets?" with hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I did," she frowned. She had her hazel eyes locked on him. Silence came in and shush the world with a fog of tranquility.

He sighed. "Zainab," briefly closing his eyes for a moment, he then put the pottery down "How many times your mother and I, told you not to play out at the Nile River, it's dangerous," he bend down on one knee and placed his hand on his 9 year old daughter. He dusted her dress, "Why are you so dirty?"

"I went to play at the Nile," she smiled. Khalid rolled his eyes, and dusted her, she needed another bath. He frowned at her with stern look.

"Still does not explain why you are so dirty? You smell like fish?" he smelled her "Why do you smell like you have been swimming in the Nile?" he looked at her as he knitted his brows.

"I swim with the crocodiles, they say I can see the hippos, and all the life in the Nile, if I experience it while I swam," her father gasped and picked his daughter up. He carried her in his arms. Zainab frowned at him.

"No, no, no daughter of mine will be swimming there, you're a young girl and one day you need to be a proper lady, I cannot have you swimming with crocodiles and talking to donkeys all your life," her father said "you need a bath, Kalima! Beset! I need you two to clean her again!"

Two women came out from the back of the house. Kalima shook her head as she saw Zainab filthy again for the hundredth time this week. Beset was her older sister, black wavy locks down to her back, she had gold beads in her hair, wore a white kalasiris and gold like her sister.

"Yes, master Khalid?" said Kalima, with a frown, her eyes locked on her target, Zainab glanced away as she held her father's shoulders.

Khalid frowned, "Well, my daug-"

The other woman, Beset smiled as she placed her hands on hips and casually crossed arms. "You called us, because I am sure for your daughter needs a bath again?" her smile a teasing one.

"Yes, yes both of you are correct, here take Zainab," he handed Zainab over to Kalima, no not the mean witch. The blonde girl started to kicked around, while they tried to take hold of her.

Khalid still held onto his daughter, "Zainab stop it, girls don't go outside like boys,"

Beset smirked, "it's either way, Master Khalid," enjoying this moment. Zainab stopped as Kalima pinched the poor girl.

Zainab said "But it's research," in a whiny voice, her father never understand her. She pouted, "I can domesticate a hippo and crocodiles are friendly, you'll see!"

Khalid, glanced at his own daughter and clicked his tongue. "No both of those are dangerous beasts, I forbid you to go out there, besides you need to focus on more important things like being a magician, priestess and a lady," he frowned. "Your outings outside are getting out of hand,"

Zainab whined once more to her father, pleading him to understand her outings with Cricket, and the crocodiles were normal for her. She had been doing this for two years but, he didn't look like he wanted to understand her. "But, Father," she frowned looked like she about to shed some tears. Her eyes were getting watery.

Khalid shook his head. "No nonsense, Zainab," he paused. "Go, Kalima and Beset," he signaled with the wave of his hand to the women to leave. Zainab became quiet as she laid onto Kalima's shoulder and they took her into the house and Beset slammed the door.

A woman with long black hair slightly curl, that reached her mid back, her eyes were midnight blue in color, a spitting image of her mother Keret but far more poise. She wore an elegant white kalasiris keyhole neckline with gold collar, gold bracelets and armbands, ankh earrings came walking toward her husband. She had a gentle demeanor, and carried herself with elegance.

"Khalid," the man turned to face her. From the gentle voice, to the beautiful wife of his, "let me, guess our daughter went out in the Nile again?" she smiled but shook her head. She placed her hands over one another in the front.

"Yes, she has," he frowned. "And you don't anything about it Halima,"

. Halima crossed her arms. "Well, she reminds of you," he looked at her and gave her a look that 'I am not like her' kind of look.' "But not in that way,"

"What?" he had confused expression, his brows knitted together.

"Oh, you know what I am talking about, you are kind of awkward at times," she giggled.

"Halima, I'm aware Zainab is _odd_ , at least to the other children she is," he rolled his eyes thinking about the other snobby children. "I don't like Nefertiti, something about her makes me want…ahem" he didn't finished his sentence because he thought it was rude to talk about the pompous girl. She wasn't worth his time and breathe. Halima unfolded her arms.

"Like my father always say, 'follow your heart but take your brain with you'," she said "Zainab has a brilliant mind like my father, and he always stuck his nose in books and researched for hours, and hours…"

Khalid scratched his head and looked around as if anyone was watching. "What, I notice she does that," he paused. "But she is having trouble of fitting with the other children," for a moment he looked concern.

"Perhaps, she is, I'm not worried about our daughter not fitting in, she's fine," she started to walk toward the house, while Khalid picked up the pottery and followed her.

"Fine?" he said "Are you sure? You told me, you wanted her to be like you a lady well mannered, beautiful and respectful how can she be fine if she's playing with swords, crocodiles and swimming with hippos?" he continued. "Besides her running off and writing books and poems? Or reading testing out her strange theories like the world is round? I wonder where she came up that?" They entered the house entrance to foyer as Halima opened the door, and placed the pottery down. Outside next to the pillar.

Halima stopped and turned to her husband. "Khalid, just because she so smart, does not mean she cannot be a lady,"

"You mean a weird lady my mother always told me, the reason why I became embalmer is because I could see spirits?" he scratched his chin "I still don't believe till this day," he crossed his arms.

"Khalid you are weird because you believe one of the guardian cats is Lucky," she said. A brown cat came waltzing in. He meowed at them with his smiling face

"That's recently I meant before," he said. He looked down at the smiling brown cat. "Yes that's you, Lucky,"

"Besides the point, are you telling me that our daughter does not have a future?"

"No, no of course not, but if she's you know acting the way she is, no man will ever marry her,"

"There is always someone out there, if not nearby," said Halima. "Someone might have the same interests as her,"

"What crocodiles?!" he said almost shouted in shocked, "I mean ahem, cats, dogs, horses I don't care, even cows but crocodiles…Zainab thinks they are friendly animals. I'm worried about that,"

"Everyone has animal that they feel they are connected with, Khalid," she petted Lucky who purred. "Zainab is fine, she will be the most beautiful and intelligent daughter that we will be proud of, just have faith in Ra and the gods." She smiled to her husband.

"If you say so," as his wife entered the house. Khalid followed her in, he shut the door. "And if this disrupts her studies?" Halima turned around to face him.

"If this gets out of hand, then I say we will step in, alright Khalid," she gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and headed toward the dining with her.

I fix the beginning of this chapter much better, I read it and said whoa I need to fix it.

I hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter: II How to Train Your hippo

**Chapter II**

 **How to Train Your Hippopotamus**

Zainab went out again at the Nile, her favorite past time to spend her waking hours with the crocodiles and the baby hippo named Hapi though it was a female at least that's what Night stated. Zainab woke up bright and early because she wanted to spend her day with Cricket, Ra, Flute, Azul, Light and Nile were floating near the Nile River catching bugs, Zainab watched them. Nile was blue in color; the water mirrored the sky and anything that gazed down the clear surface. Cricket was special because she could not hear a voice from the baby crocodile. Unlike the others who had voices though Flute was extremely shy. Zainab was only nine years old, her hair was not exactly blonde all the way it looked a little bit brownish in color. She wore a plan blue dress, and ran up to the crocodiles with no shoes. Dusk and Night greeted her once more like every day….Though lately Cricket was acting strange, the crocodile not only didn't came to Zainab that often, but hissed at her. And sometimes Cricket would act like himself. Maybe he was upset at something, she needed to find out.

Zainab decided to jump into the water and swam with her fellow crocodile friends, after all they were the ones who understand her the most. Dawn, Amulet, Rain, Cloudy and even the shy Flute swam around her. She took a deep breath and submerged herself in the river, fishes and hippos below the river, grass and rocks below. She swam with her dear friends, a hippo passed by her and floated upward, and she looked up and could see crocodile's bodies in the water. She saw the sun rays pierced through the water, it made a nice view the light shined down on Nile Perches huge fish, and hippos dived down. Hapi came swimming up, bubbles came out the baby hippo's mouth. Zainab saw the little crocodiles swam in a straight line and circulated around her. She touched one of them, she saw some Egyptian geese web feet below them, baby goslings followed their parents. Zainab saw Night swam by her, his tail propelling him through the water.

" _Ah, Zainab good to see you again_ ," Night said. Zainab nodded and saw Hapi twirled in the water, passed her. " _Looks like Hapi wants to play?"_

The pink baby hippo shoved Zainab, Hapi's mother was nearby, the large mother hippo didn't do anything just stared at Zainab. Hapi urged Zainab to go up in the surface. The two reached the surface of the water. The baby hippo squealed in delight.

"Hello there Hapi,"

"Zainab!" she heard a voice. Hapi and Zainab looked around to find the person, they found Karida waving at them.

She went to the shore dripping wet. Soaked, the baby hippo wagged its tail and turned to Zainab. Karida ran up, the farm girl wore a plain dark gray cut sleeve dress. Her hair tied into a loose pony tail. She rocked on her heels back and forth.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She placed her arms behind her back.

Hapi nudged Zainab. The baby hippo started dance. Zainab patted the muzzle of the pink hippo then turned to Karida.

"I was swimming until you came," she paused. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to play with you, my brother is busy so…I thought I could go and read books today?"

"Oh um…you should go to my grandfather's house,"

"Well I was going to, but I saw you and decided to see what you were up to," smiled Karida.

"I was swimming with Hapi, but…" she trailed off. "We could train Hapi together,"

"Hapi? Who's Hapi?"

"This is Hapi," Zainab said she gestured toward the dancing baby pink hippo.

"Aww how cute," said Karida as she clasped her hands together.

"Hapi is going to be the first tamed hippopotamus,"

"Sounds interesting!" she turned to Zainab. "Can I help you with that?"

"Yes you can," Zainab said. She looked around and then pulled out a long grass from the ground. She handed it to Karida. "Take this."

Karida took it from Zainab and touched the grass with her fingers. The baby hippo came up to Karida as it pointed at the grass blade. The hippo made squeaks and opened her mouth to attempt to eat the grass blade. Karida moved it and the hippo bit the air instead. The hippo then wagged her tail and leaped for the grass. Playfully Karida lifted the grass blade. The baby hippo leaped and snapped her jaws. They repeated the action until Hapi got tired of it.

The hippo tackled Karida instead to get the grass blade, Hapi technically cheated. Karida laughed. The baby hippo chewed onto the grass.

"So my plan is to make Hapi a mount," she gestured toward the baby pink hippo. Karida sat up from the ground.

"Make her a mount? How they aren't exactly like dogs or horses?"

"Watch carefully," Zainab picked up a pebble then tossed the pebble. "Hapi fetch," the hippo sat down on her behind and tilted her head to Zainab.

Karida burst out laughing and pointed at the hippo. Zainab crossed her arms and frowned at her brunette friend. The hippo then wagged its tail like a dog and nudged the blonde girl.

"We can go to my farm, we're not that far,"

"No, we need to train Hapi first for an hour." Zainab said, the little water horse started to dance again.

Karida crossed her arms and pointed at the little pink beast, with her eyebrow raised. "You taught her to dance?"

Zainab simply shook her head, she placed her hands behind her back. "No, Hapi just does it on her own,"

"Alright,"

"Now let's train Hapi with her simple commands and recognition of items," she ran off to pick up from her bag with drawings of fruit and vegetables. She handed the hand drawn pictures to the farm girl. Karida flipped through them, they had hieroglyphics with the names of the edible plants. She flipped one with a slice of water melon.

"This is not what a watermelon look like?"

"It's a slice, flip it over," Zainab said as she placed blanket over the baby hippo. Karida flipped and laughed.

"Oh I see," she flipped the picture and there was a whole watermelon then she turned it to the other side. "I see you made two pictures of watermelons, you could have done it with the onions?" nothing special about onions they only created spice in food. Like cinnamon it was spicy not sweet like honey or fruit. Onions were just onions rather they were cooked.

"Why the onions?"

"Um because when you cook them, they aren't round anymore, their cut and cooked," Karida explained.

Zainab then went up to her bag as the hippo danced and pulled out a reed pen and papyrus. She frowned then tapped the reed near her lips. She pulled out the ink wood pad. She was thinking what cooked onion looked like. Should it be chopped into pieces or in layers of thin rings. Or should the cut onion be dissected in half to show the inner layers. She turned Karida for guidance but the farm girl was flipping through the pictures of fruit. She decided to draw rings of an onion in a pan, with the best of her abilities. She wasn't really good at drawing, but at least looked like an onion. Not some horrible scribbles. She then wrote in hieroglyphics the words 'cooked onions' she then ran to Karida with the paper.

"Here, your cooked onion," shoving the picture at the brunette, she moved back.

Karida laughed, "I wasn't serious, I was kidding,"

"What!?" Zainab said as she pouted.

"Alright, alright, I was serious, so let that one dry and lets show Hapi what to recognize the vegetables,"

"Are you sure? You just told me it was serious?" asked Zainab with frown.

"No I mean it,"

Zainab didn't say anything to her. She grabbed the hand drawn pictures from Karida and walked up to the dancing pink baby hippo. The girl stood there flashing the drawn fruit pictures. Hapi pointed and responded to the only fruit she recognized, the ones she didn't know, the hippo remained silent and didn't do anything they spent thirty minutes. The baby hippo fell asleep with the herd.

Karida and Zainab talked about cows and crocodiles they laughed and were about to leave but her dear friend Cricket came and his lot of brothers croaking at her. The girls went up to the singing baby crocodiles. Zainab bent down on one knee.

"What's wrong?"

The crocodiles turned around and wanted them to follow them to the Nile. Karida was confused and turned to the blonde girl. "What do they want?" Cricket turned to his friend hoping she knew what they wanted. Some of the baby aquatic lizards crawled into the water floating in the liquid surface.

"Come on, let's swim with them,"

"Alright!" Karida ran ahead and jumped into the river with a splash. Zainab followed in pursuit and the girls end up swimming with the crocodiles. Zainab showed her the areas where the crocodiles usually hung around, the hippos had their place away from their reptile neighbors. The girls were in the Nile, admiring the fish and tiny tortoises on land. They counted the birds which were endless for them. They ran out of the water chasing the geese as the birds took off from the ground. Jumping back into the river with the crocodiles, Karida got to personal to touch an adult crocodile for the first time. Dusk was nice enough to compliment the girls and let them swim next to her as she watched her fifteen babies swim around Zainab. She laid there on the surface of the water, her clothes soaked; Zainab stared at the sun as the crocodiles crawled on her basking. After ten minutes Cricket left to catch some bugs to eat. They got out after an hour soaked to their bones. Cricket and his siblings stayed near their mother and their nest. Karida squeezed her hair and tapped Zainab while the blonde was down touching the water with her fingers playfully. Her wet clothes and hair felt cold, she could get sick if she didn't do anything. However Zainab knew she never had gotten sick before.

"I think that's your mom is coming here," Karida suddenly said. Zainab turned to the brunette. "I'm serious she's right there," the girl pointed at the black wavy haired woman wearing a pale blue kalasiris.

"Oh no!" Zainab stood up. Karida fanned Zainab with the papyrus however drying themselves wouldn't take in five seconds. Their hairs would take four hours just to dry. Their clothes even worst, maybe couple of days. "I'm wet and she'll know I was here, usually she doesn't find me this way!"

"Relax, we can-" Karida said.

Halima walked up to the girls, she didn't look happy to see them. She was about to go down the slight slope but the girls ran up to her instead. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. "Zainab!" the blonde girl flinched at her name being called. "What are you doing here?!"

"I uh…" Zainab began speechless and suddenly felt a cloud over her head. The feeling felt like the air was being sucked out of her.

"No, don't explain to me right now, I think its best for you Karida to go home, and Zainab come here!" She obeyed her mother and walked to her. Halima peered down at her daughter with shame. "Your soaked and wet and why are you swimming in the Nile!?" she paused. Before Zainab could say another word, her mother grabbed the hold of her wrist and pulled her along. "I also have gotten word from Nefertiti's mother that you and Nefertiti aren't friends anymore?"

As she was being dragged along, she glanced at the Nile and Karida they were getting far away. "I don't like her! She's mean," she honestly explained not exactly clear but a vague definition of her relationship.

"What in Ra's light have gotten into you? Did you do something?"

Zainab struggled to find words to explain. What if she did told her mother that she was at the Nile yesterday and the two years before? Will her mother become like her father. She didn't say anything to her. She found herself in the city again, she caught a glimpse Keret talking to brunette girl or boy? She couldn't tell. Things happened so fast she found her mother taking her to the bathroom. Beset turned around.

Beset smiled, wearing a blue kalasiris as if she tried to match colors with Halima, "Oh the Nile again?"

Halima turned to her daughter frowning, "Again?" she asked.

Zainab nervously looked into her mother's midnight blue eyes, "Um…" then silence tapped on her shoulder and no words came from her mouth. Scared her mother might become like her father.

Beset clasped her hands together, "It's alright, I was going to clean Zainab and-"

Halima sighed then turned to Beset, "My apologies, Beset I would love for you to help in fifteen minutes, but I will be cleaning my daughter," in firm voice. Beset pointed at Halima.

"I got it, bonding time," she smiled, "see you in fifteen minutes," she closed the door leaving Zainab alone with her mother.

Halima without a word stripped her daughter's wet clothes and picked up her daughter then put her in the tub. In the next fifteen minutes of her life, her mother didn't say a single word to her. Her mother was being a little rough on her. Finished with her bath, her mother dried Zainab with a towel, Beset came back with clothes and Halima dressed her daughter in a pale green dress, as the servant went to take the dirty clothes. Halima picked up Zainab and carried her in arms; she sat outside at the backyard in a chair with her mother behind her to dry her hair Halima took another towel from Awi a fellow male servant and the husband of Beset. And continue to dry Zainab's hair. Next to her a square table with in laid gold and blue designs on the edges of it.

"Why were you in the Nile again? Zainab it's dangerous."

"I…wasn't there that long,"

"So you were there," her mother gazed into the hazel eyes of her daughter. She kept the towel over the blonde hair. Gently patting the hair.

"Yes,"

"Doing exactly what?"

"Talking…"

Her mother sighed, "Were you alone?"

Zainab frowned, "Yes,"

"So who were you talking to?"

"My friends,"

Halima stood up thinking, Zainab looked at her mother. Her mother rubbed her forehead she whispered something inaudible to hear. Halima crossed her arms looking at the young girl. She then walked around and bent down on knees and took the hands of Zainab. Gazing into her young daughter's eyes.

"Zainab, are you playing with the animals at the Nile?" she asked in gentle voice, no hint of anger or annoyance unlike her father. Zainab gulped down.

"Cricket is part of the Nile…so yes,"

Her mother sighed, looking away for a moment before looking at Zainab. "Zainab," she said as the girl stared at mother. "You shouldn't go there, it's dangerous, besides you have friends in the city to play with it."

"Um…not really,"

"Well besides of what I heard from Alya that you decided not to be friends with her daughter."

"She's mean," Zainab frowned and with shame, she swung her legs while she sat in the chair.

They were quiet and Halima stood up as she placed the towel on the table; her mother placed her hands on hips. Looking at her daughter and sighed. "How about we go over there and talk to her?"

"…" Zainab didn't say anything to her.

"Zainab," Halima said in stern voice.

"She's mean…" staring off onto the floor rather giving eye contact to her mother. Only glanced at her.

"Let's see what she has to say, don't judge a book by its cover," her mother picked up Zainab then placed her down and held her daughter's hand. Zainab looked up at Halima. "Come on,"

* * *

The next thing Zainab knew is that was sitting in the living room of Nefertiti's house the familiar smell of lilies on the table in front of her. The walls adore with flower painted across the room, the sun pierced through the window at the left side of the house; The floor hard and covered with square pattern stones. The pillars had lotuses painted around them in a pattern with horizontal blue and red color rings. She sat there twiddling with her fingers across Nefertiti, the pretty girl wore a white kalasiris and had arms and legs crossed pouting at the blonde girl. Next to Nefertiti, a woman with raven hair down to her mid back, she had soft gray eyes. The kalasiris white in color adorn with gold, earring hung from her ears delicately and swung every time she made a movement. Circulating her wrists were gold bangles. The woman looked a little older than Halima. She was talking to Halima, the two women have been friends for years since they were children. She sat in front of Halima; Halima sat next to her own daughter Zainab, drinking water as she listens to Alya, Nefertiti's mother. They were talking about their daughters and how they wanted them to get along well. They have been here for an hour but it felt like an eternity for the girls. The room felt stuffy and hot to Zainab, she didn't want to be here with Nefertiti. She hoping yesterday was the last day of seeing that smug face but it didn't look like it.

"Nefertiti." Her mother turned to the twelve year old girl.

Nefertiti frowned and glanced at Zainab then at her mother, "yes?"

"Tell me what is wrong with Zainab?" Ayla had a concern expression, and looked at Zainab accompanied with a smile. "She's a nice girl, I don't see why you can't get along with her?" Nefertiti furrowed her brows as she looked down at the blonde.

"Well…she could be nice if she wasn't so weird…" Alya glanced at Halima.

Halima placed the cup down and clasped her together and looked directly at the snob girl. "Nefertiti that is not the case is it not?" she paused. "What makes her weird…?" leaning forward on the table with her head resting on her hands.

"Part of it…She plays with crocodiles normal people don't play with them, as if they are people" the girl as she squinted and glared at Zainab.

Zainab's mother rubbed her forehead, "I am sure, Zainab doesn't mean to talk to them, and however I assure you. She's exploring the Nile, it's her unusual hobby,"

Nefertiti still frowned, "That is not a hobby…." Muttering under her breath. Gazing down on the floor.

Alya didn't seem to understand and seemed disappointed, "what's the other part?" she turned to her own daughter.

Nefertiti leaned back in her chair and looked at Zainab, she shook her head, "Besides her being weird, and talking to Scarab,"

Zainab frowned, "it's Cricket," the two mothers looked at her.

"Whatever…" the prideful girl said.

Alya turned to Halima and Nefertiti, "You haven't told me, what's makes Zainab exactly odd and what this other part of her you don't like is?"

"She's-" she looked away from Zainab.

Ayla touched Nefertiti's shoulder with her right hand. "Is it because she's blonde?"

"No of course not…it's the fact she's…going to be-" Nefertiti didn't seem up to explaining correctly or was struggling with the words she has to say.

Halima stepped in, looking at the dark hair girl. "Prettier than you,"

Nefertiti looked at Zainab directly, "I honestly believe you will grow up like your mother not in personality, your beauty, maybe not now I really mean it, Zainab," Zainab looked at her silently, Nefertiti leaned forward looking into the hazel eyes. "However that is not the only thing I envy you." Alya looked at Halima they gestured to their daughters.

Halima looked at the black haired girl, "you envy her beauty, Nefertiti?"

Nefertiti sighed, glancing at Halima, "in a way yes,"

Ayla spoke, "Is that all? I feel like there's more than that…" trailing off. Halima nodded in agreement.

Nefertiti swung her right leg and straighten herself up in her chair, she glanced at Zainab. "No, Mother it's everything, I just feel like Zainab would be smarter and prettier than me, after all she is the granddaughter of priest Kateb." Her eyes locked on Zainab.

"So you don't want to be friends with Zainab?" asked her mother, she had a worry expression and frowned with disappointment.

Nefertiti nodded with a frown. "Yes, I do not think we're meant to be friends."

Halima turned to Zainab, "are you alright this?"

The blonde fidgeted with her own dress before she said a word, "I think it's better that way,"  
Ayla, turned to look at Halima and Zainab shocked, "wait your saying you don't want to be friends with Zainab because she will grow up prettier than you Nefertiti?"

"Yes," her daughter answered, she looked at her mother. She crossed her arms. Nefertiti's mother glanced at own daughter, Nefertiti looked pretty upset.

"Nefertiti," Ayla began, she touched her daughter's shoulder, "that's not entirely true, beauty isn't everything, and you and Zainab are beautiful in your own way,"

"How?" Nefertiti said as she yanked her mother's grip from her, "I know that she isn't just some strange girl!" her mother faintly touched her arms as the twelve year old looked away, "And yes it has something to do with her hair,"

Halima and Zainab glanced at Ayla who sighed, "Nefertiti don't let your own criticisms get to you," she paused, "yes she has a ombre blonde hair, but you are just as pretty,"

Zainab's mother straightens herself in the chair, "your mother is right, Nefertiti, you're beautiful and everyone has their own beauty."

Nefertiti sighed, and glanced at her mother, she turned her completely to face her mother. Zainab looked at her, she didn't know she was so jealous of her beauty, but honestly she never thought of that as the reason why Nefertiti never liked her.

"Nefertiti I love you and you don't know how much I adore you, I know you're my pretty little girl and always will be, don't let that be the reason why you don't like her or hair it's not her fault having that kind of hair,"

"It makes her stand out a lot," Nefertiti said, Ayla, turned to Zainab. "I can picture her older and she's just s-so, so-" Ayla got up from her chair and bent down hugging her daughter, stroking her black curl locks.

"Nefertiti," in a soft voice, "I am your mother no matter what, and even if Zainab becomes as beautiful young woman one day, but so will you and I think one day you will realize that you both could be friends perhaps in the future. She may be odd right now, and you don't understand it, but I believe you are the most beautiful of all, and I love you for the way you are, and jealously doesn't get you know where, but only disappointment and envy doesn't get a person anywhere," she moved apart to looked into her daughter's blue eyes, stroking her face. "Nefertiti you're my pretty little girl in all of Egypt," with a gentle smile.

The young girl Nefertiti gave a small smile, "thank you, Mother," she hugged her mother in return.

"That's my girl," she kissed her daughter Nefertiti on the forehead and sat back in the chair, gave a dishearten smile to her. Nefertiti gave a small smile. "Is that a good reason not to be friends with her?" asked Ayla. Her daughter didn't answer her, she just frowned.

Halima shook her head, "I suppose it is, we cannot force them to be friends, and even if Zainab is strange I suppose let it be." She paused. "I am glad we had this talk, however I think it's time for us to go."

Nefertiti spoke up, "even I am not friends with her." The two women turned to the twelve year old girl, "I would like to see her again" she eyed Zainab "…when we are older,"

Halima nodded, "very well, if that is what you want, let's see what happens perhaps you will change your mind, Nefertiti about Zainab,"

Nefertiti gave a sly smile, "of course…let's see what Zainab becomes in the future."

Ayla became silent and didn't seem to quite understand her daughter's actions. She frowned and sighed. She rubbed her forehead, Nefertiti didn't say a word either

Halima sat up and stood with her hands over one another, Ayla got up. Nefertiti and Zainab had one last look at one another for next up coming years, Zainab would have to work hard on proofing her worth that she was better than her rival Nefertiti. No one will call her a weirdo again; it was time for Zainab to make her decisions that will make her destiny. Nothing wrong being friends with crocodiles- something about her ability there must be a reason.

"I hope to see you again, Halima even if our own daughters don't want to, but I would like to still keep contact with you,"

"Of course, Ayla we're friends, I will not bring Zainab again to your house." She leaned closer to the gray eyed woman. Then whispered in her ear, "I think I know what is going on. But let's see what happens next," Ayla nodded in agreement.

Ayla sighed, "If you say so, and tell me how your daughter turns out." She laughed, "I would love see that pretty hair of hers grow,"

Halima and Ayla hugged a gentle one, their daughters stood and didn't even look at one another. Halima said "I will in time," they released one another. Neferiti's mother walked up to the young girl and bent down on her knees.

"Farewell, Zainab," Ayla hugged Zainab, "I will miss you, and you know if you need anything you know where to find me."

"Alright…" Zainab said in a low voice, she swung her arms at her side.

Children already making their decisions but the truth were that Nefertiti and Zainab kept something from their own mothers. They did not tell them that they were trying to be better than one another. Zainab had to proof Nefertiti; she would be successful in life. They were rivals not friends; strange and beautiful never mixed and never will. She would become a priestess like her mother. A fate she couldn't change but inherited because of her gender and the Re House.

Halima and Zainab left Nefertiti's house. The house she would never see again in years until she proven she she was just as pretty and successful as Nefertiti but she had something far more precious than beauty. Staying true to herself if possible and she had a loving mother Halima to back her up. They walked back and she went to see her priestess mentor Subira starting her early lessons and introducing the subject of priesthood. Zainab spent the next remaining daylight hours studying on her lesson. After that she went reading with Karida and her grandfather. She ate dinner with her parents, grandmother and was tucked in by her mother that night. Her mother smiled at her. Brushed the hair out of her daughter's face with her hand, and kissed her goodnight.

"Sleep well, Zainab." she got up from the bed and closed the door gently.

Zainab then sat up from the bed and crawled underneath it and took out a journal, she opened it and it revealed her plans for the Hapi, and leaf through the book, the page landed right on the years of Cricket's length. Zainab smiled and pulled out a reed pen and begin to scribble down her secret code not in hieroglyphics.

Hi again I updated, every week Zainab is only a child for four chapters I mean five but a little older in chapter five, she wont be a teenager until like later on, but this is just her beginnings. I'm trying to finish part I in my document, so I can back to part 2, Mahad and Set are in the story but when she is older.


	3. Chapter: III Priestess Halima

_**Chapter III**_

 _ **Priestess Halima**_

A week later, Zainab spent her time with the crocodiles every morning. While her mother went off to work where the royal family lived and a busy place to serve the royal family. The priests, priestess, dancers, cooks, guards and other important people who worked at the palace all had important roles in the Egyptian society. Priestess Halima came from a long line of magicians like her father before her; though her job was slightly different as a priestess and the Queen Guard to the queen of Egypt; she possess the Dragon's Eye, an item made of light magic not as powerful as the seven millennium items that harbor the shadow magic. Though they had their importance too; priestess Halima had just finished speaking with the Queen Consort and was going to find what was going on. Something had happened to Tumaini someone had planned to kill the young prince instead Tumaini was in the way and end up being hurt.

Further investigation was going on, and the Pharaoh's Sacred Society and Queen's Guards were on a look out for the strange intruder; however Tumaini was fine though it turned out that there was a curse on him and the magicians were trying find out what spell was cast on him. Priestess Halima had just finished speaking with Tumaini's parents and they were relieved that their son was alright and no harm was done. It was already night, she hoped her husband was home. She needed to talk to him as soon as possible, but she just remembered he told her he might be late tonight.

However Priestess Halima had to do one thing to Tumaini and it was to remove his memories of the day the curse was cast on him. To be safe, they removed his memories anything that would give the slightest idea of any trauma. She didn't like seeing children suffering, and didn't want any harm happened to any child. Her daughter however she didn't want to see Zainab hurt. Already hearing concerns from Khalid that Zainab has been going to Nile frequently over the past weeks. Made her worry that Zainab wasn't normal girl, Nefertiti agreed not to be friends with Zainab. She honestly believed her daughter really needed to socialize with other children.

"Ah, what am I going to do?" she said to herself while in the library. She placed a book back into royal library.

Halima's attire was a white and gold kalasiris, her flowing wavy hair danced behind her. She walked with dignity and grace. Hoping one day her daughter would follow her footsteps. And returning home from the palace and entered her house, her husband Khalid was nowhere in sight; she knew he was busy with a burial that a wealthy family paid for him to do. Her daughter Zainab was nowhere to be found either. Disappointing, she loved spending time with Khalid and her daughter Zainab both of them precious to her more than silver and gold itself.

Halima came up to Beset who was preparing dinner in the kitchen with other servants of their house. Halima cleared her throat. Knowing she didn't see Zainab in their small library reading which meant her daughter wasn't home. Beset wore a dark green kalasiris, she didn't have any jewelry on her this time. She was not just a servant but also a noble employed by the House of Re. Beset along with her sister Kalima were dear friends to Halima as well. They grew up with one another.

"Beset," the servant turned around and faced Halima while holding soft dough in her powdered hands. "Have you seen Zainab?"

"No," she said with a sly smile, kneading the bread with her knuckles making indentions as she shook her head. "Must be somewhere else…"

Halima frowned and stared at the woman for a while. She then crossed her arms. "Are you sure? She not outside again with the crocodiles?" some of the servants in the background were whispering something as if they knew something. Halima leaned to the side and looked at them. "Zainab shouldn't be outside its dark out there," she touched the temple of forehead and sighed.

Beset shook her head and saw Kalima walked in carrying a large jug, "well, she's um exploring the night and day, Halima."

"She shouldn't be out this late," Halima turned to Kalima, "tell my father to go-"

Kalima answered while she placed the clay jug down on the kitchen counter. "He's out and not home, I checked."

Halima sighed, "I assume he's out."

"Um," one servant a young preteen boy with black hair that reached down to his shoulders, he only wore a white shendyt. He turned around and tried to walk over to Halima but two women grabbed him before he could walk off and tell her.

"Raja I am aware she's not at home." Halima with stern expression, she frowned and crossed her arms.

Raja gave a concern expression; "I know…" he looked at Kalima.

"Well she isn't with the prince, or Karida" said one female servant.

"Is she with my father?" asked Halima.

The servants looked at one another as if they probably had a clue or confused then they looked back at Halima who placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. None of them spoke, not even young Raja.

"Let me guess, she did not tell you all where she went?"

A baby hippo was following a papyrus plant that was moving up and down, it was trying to bite the plant every time it missed. Zainab's day had a set schedule; she already visited the prince and practices her sword fighting. Prince Atem was a good opponent though she hoped one day she can practice her magic as well with him. Ate lunch and night had fallen currently now she was trying to train Hapi, and Zainab decided to see if she could tamed the hippo, so no one would be afraid of them anymore. Hapi danced whenever she expressed her joy. Zainab wore her plain white dress rimmed with gold, she had cut sleeves. And didn't have any shoes again, she liked feeling of dirt beneath her feet it made her feel like she was with nature.

Hapi was named after an Egyptian god of annual flooding, though the hippo was a female. Zainab regarded the name as happy. The sun was already at the low part of the horizon and Zainab had just taught the little hippo goodbye and greeting others. She was already getting tired and was about to head up to the city. Hapi grabbed on her and nearly fell over the girl.

"Ah, Hapi, get off me, your heavy," Zainab said as the little baby hippo, was trying to climb on Zainab's back. The mother hippopotamus didn't do anything just watched as Hapi was trying to climb on Zainab. "We can play later, I have to go home before my parents find out," she said. The baby water horse squealed in delight as the little tail wagged like an excited dog.

"Then what is my own granddaughter is still out here, it's late," said a male voice, the hippo and Zainab turned around to see a man with white long hair tied pony tail, his bangs at his left. To compliment the snow white hair, his tan skin heightens his hair; he was dressed in blue robe with shendyt; and had hazel eyes like Zainab. "Zainab, the light of day is almost out; you should be going home right now,"

"Grandfather Kateb," Zainab said in surprised voice while she tried to pry the baby hippo off her. The baby hippo ran up to her mother snuggling against the leg of its mother. The young girl, walked up to her grandfather. Then the hippo rammed into Zainab, the girl fell over.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zainab turning to Hapi.

"You sound, surprise to see me, your mother is worried sick about you," he paused then glanced at the baby hippo. "Is that your little friend, you told me about?"

"Yes, her name is Hapi,"

"Oh, an unusual name for a girl?" he said, he walked up to his granddaughter "go on, Hapi, it's time for Zainab to return home," Kateb said, he shooed the little hippo and the little beast moved back and walked up to her mother. Zainab rubbed her back; her grandfather "alright, let's go home," he held out his hand toward Zainab, she then took his hand and they walked out of the banks of the Nile River.

"You think Mother will be mad at me?" she looked up at him.

He gave a gentle smile, "let's see about that."

Zainab and her grandfather Kateb were at his library, a large room filled with countless shelves filled with countless books, and scrolls. There was a table where Zainab and her grandfather were reading books; Zainab was brushing up on her magic studies, her grandfather looking at a constellation book. He glanced at his granddaughter, as he flipped the page of his book. He sat in chair across from her. The window of his library faced him on the right and let the cool night air in, the night sparkled tonight. The library was located on second floor of the house, he straighten himself in his chair.

"Study, Zainab only way you will understand the concepts,"

"But you told me not until you perform the concepts…" she said not taking her eyes off the book.

"Of course always execute and experiment, testing on theories" Kateb chuckled, "ah you sound like me when I was a child."

Halima came walking in, she stopped and she looked relieved to find her daughter there. At the table studying perhaps she didn't went to Nile, so what the servants had said, about Zainab was not true like rumors. She never believed rumors not like her Halima's grandfather.

"Father," she said as she came up to him.

"Ah, Halima," he said. Glancing at his daughter, she will always be that 15 year old girl, he had last seen since then; he married her off to a wealthy noble warrior family. He smiled at her. "I know you have been worried about Zainab and so she was with me the whole time,"

"Oh, that's a relief, I was started to think she was at the Nile River, this whole time," she paused and crossed her arms as her father got up and hugged her. She hugged him back with smile.

"Of course not, Zainab is a good girl, and will be someday a priestess like you,"

"And you," completed Halima. She then turned to Zainab who glanced at her mother then looked down at the magic book. "Zainab, are you ready to leave grandfather's library?"

"Yes," said Zainab. Closing the book, the young girl jumped down from the chair and ran up Halima. Her mother touched her small shoulder.

Halima smiled at Zainab, "So what have you been studying?"

The blonde girl looked up at her mother, "magic concepts…"

"I see, magic concepts." Her mother glancing at Kateb, she gave a small smile to him.

"Zainab you can take some of the books with you, it's alright, dear old grandfather will let you borrow them from him," he said gesturing her to the library.

Zainab said "Really?" with a question, "without asking you?" she looked up at him. Zainab was taught to ask politely to borrow things from people.

"Of course, anything for my granddaughter," Kateb said. Zainab rushed to her grandfather Kateb and hugged his legs and quickly went to pick up the scrolls and books of her choice.

Zainab didn't say a word however she didn't have to her excitement took over and she looked through the library as if trying to find a new toy in a store.

"It seems to me, Zainab is doing fine. I suppose Khalid does not have to worry about her," Halima said watching Zainab running around to pick the books of her choice.

"Of course not what is worrying about now?" Halima leaned closer to her father.

Halima replied, "well he thinks Zainab has been born strange and wants to make sure she doesn't get out of line," Kateb nodded in agreement.

"What that's crazy," he said in shocked, "Zainab getting out of line."

"Yes, and because she has been going to the Nile every morning," Halima whispered. Kateb glanced at Zainab flipping through the books the young girl found as she put some away and others she debated whether to take them or not.

"Oh," Kateb nodded in agreement.

"I mean she has been dirty more than twice a day," Halima placed her hand near her mouth while her other arm supported the right elbow. Kateb looked at his daughter, he sighed. "Kalima and the other servants tell me she has been going to the Nile every morning."

"Oh um I suppose it's normal for her,"

"Little girls do not go the Nile alone," turning to her father.

"I know but, Zainab isn't that type of girl, Halima you need to accept that." Halima frowned, she glanced away for a moment, "I believe there's a reason for her—"

"No, it's not an excuse, I really I want her to be a proper girl raised properly," in firm voice. "My own my mother was never there for me…"

"I know that, Halima. And I know your trying to be a better mother than your own mother," he said with concern expression. Kateb shook his head, "well you can make her a lady all you want. But changing her will not make you happy or her."

"It doesn't mean she can try to fit in."

"I know," Halima said.

"The last thing I need is her to be an outcast…" he nodded. Halima suddenly gave a kind smile, changing the subject. "However how is Mother?"

"Ah, Keret is her same usual self, you know how she is."

"I see,"

"She isn't as bad as you think she is." Kateb said with a smile, "she always asks about you and how Zainab should start growing her hair,"

"Well I will let her grow her hair when she's a little older." She smiled.

"Ah, I see it what you're trying to do," he said with a smile, "You know how children become a butterfly."

"Well unlike when I was a girl you let my hair grow long, I just didn't think Zainab would care for her beauty right now,"

"Hmm I think you're right,"

They were silent as they watched Zainab placed some books into the shelf. Kateb glanced his beautiful grown daughter. Halima took after her mother, her hair, her eyes and her beauty. She also had taken some traits from Keret having a kind heart. The years flew by and he looked at Zainab wondering what type of woman she will be one day.

"Oh, Halima where's Khalid?" he asked before Halima could speak her father gestured her to hold what she was about to say. "I assume, he's wrapping up some wealthy man in his business,"

"Yes, he is,"

"Or was it his pottery…."

"No, your first answer was right, Father,"

"I should have known," he paused the two of them watched Zainab running around and picking up scrolls and books. "I am surprised, he doesn't smell like those mummies he makes…."

"Father,"

"What?" he said raising a brow to his daughter Halima, he was just teasing her however he kind of spoke the truth in directly.

Zainab came up and interrupted their conversation and showed a book of basic dark magic. "Can I borrow this? Would grandmother let me borrow her Dark Magic Basics book?"

"Oh no, how they got in here," said Kateb grabbing the book from Zainab. "No, I think not, Zainab, you should just practice the elemental magic first, I do not think you are ready for this one yet…" Zainab frowned.

"Your grandfather is right, Zainab, you cannot practice high level magic yet," said Halima. She then asked Zainab. "What are the books you picked out?"

Zainab grabbed a scroll and three other books. "Basic incarnation, the Life of the Nile, agriculture, and magic for beginners," she paused "Is it possible if I could take the Book of Resurrection?"

"No!" said Kateb and Halima in unison.

"Oh alright…" disappointed tone, she walked slowly back to the shelf and placed it where she found it.

"Well, at least not yet…" whispered Kateb. Zainab put the books away; then picked up the three books and scroll, she handed the scroll and a book to her mother to carry.

"Is that all?" asked Halima.

"Yes," said Zainab.

"Well, Father it was nice seeing you again…." She paused and took Zainab's hand in her free hand, "For the seventh time during this week"

"Yes, Zainab's been here every day," He said with a smile. "I know you, and Khalid told me, Zainab promised not to go to the Nile River, it's too dangerous…as you know promising her parents to be a proper lady of Re House," he smiled.

"Yes, that's correct, Zainab will be proper and respected," she said "Have a goodnight Father, I will see you soon,"

"Farewell, Grandfather, see you tomorrow," said Zainab.

"Yes, I will see you both tomorrow,"

"Come, Zainab," they started to walk off, and Zainab glanced at her grandfather Kateb. Who smiled and winked her.

Zainab was being tucked in by her mother Halima, in bed, with several blankets. In Egypt the nights were cold, and her mother wanted to make sure her daughter was warm during the night; Lucky (named by Khalid) the brown Abyssinian cat, he was Halima's cat; the Re House's guardian cat; along with Jasmine his sister an Egyptian Mau, highly prized for her silver coat and unique spotting and the scarab forehead marking, with turquoise eyes. Prized by Zainab's grandmother Keket; Jasmine was usually found in her grandparents' house. However Lucky wasn't, his domain and home was Halima's house. Lucky was sitting on Zainab's bed.

"Zainab, I hope you had fun time at your grandfather's,"

"I did," said Zainab, though secretly her grandfather Kateb had let Zainab out at the Nile River, and her grandmother told her that crocodiles are lucky too. Zainab wished Cricket was here, but Cricket was too young to leave his parents. She needed that crocodile luck; and her grandmother told her once Zainab reached an aged that she believed Zainab would get some gifts from her hopefully it had something to do with getting crocodile pet. But not Cricket he was not a pet more of a friend to her.

Her mother brushed her daughter hair with her fingers and gave her a gentle goodnight kiss. "Zainab, tomorrow I will bring you to the palace,"

"To play with Prince Atem?"

"Yes and no,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means yes, sword practice and priestess studies,"

"I'm starting tomorrow? Don't I have magician studies with grandmother?"

"Yes,"

"That's so many things," frowned Zainab she hid her face half in the sheets. "Can I be many things and still be a scientist?"

Her mother paused and looked little surprised. "Um ahem, well I suppose, but you need to focus on your studies first, and being a proper lady, that reminds me, we need to add cooking in your studies,"

"But I'm already doing sewing and embalming cats…I mean a dog…"

"What?" said Halima surprised, "Did you father took you to his job again?"

"Yes, and this time we mummified a dog….last time it was a cat…"

She sighed; and placed her hand on her forehead briefly. "I will have to talk to your father about this. I wished he just showed you how to make pottery instead of mummies"

"It looks kind of gross….But interesting"

"I see, but besides that what of your friends, I was wondering how things are going between you and them?" she moved the sheets down and Lucky stretched and curled up next to Zainab and meowed with his lucky smile on his face.

"Well you already know I don't like Nefertiti,"

"I know that, I thought you two would be friends, however it didn't work out." Zainab didn't say anything but looked at her mother. "I understand you don't want to be friends with her, however I want you to try to fit in,"

"I'll try," Zainab spoke in a low voice, with frown.

"Good,"

"Is Tumaini alright?"

"Of course, he has to go back to Tanis," Halima smiled.

"Is coming back to Thebes?"

"He might, his father is a merchant,"

"Oh…" Zainab with disappointed look on her face, she didn't know him well but he seemed like a nice boy.

Halima gave a small smile, "he'll visit someday, I think it's time for you get some sleep," she then planted a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Goodnight," Zainab said with a smile. Her mother stood up and smiled at her before leaving the bedroom, Lucky the cat jumped onto the side table and put out the lamp as he sat on the fire. Smoke came out and he curled himself over the lamp like a pillow.

"Night, Zainab," her mother said as she closed the door gently. Zainab turned over at her left si side and stared at the wall with a mirror. Sleep soon took over her.


	4. Chapter: IV The Legend and The Dream

**Chapter IV**

 **The Legend and The Dream**

Zainab was standing in lush green area of grass and far beyond was large curtain type waterfall on Zainab's right; massive cliffs covered in lush green grass; several pink and orange flowers decorated the fields of grass beyond where she stood. In front of her was a huge valleys and mountains; she was amazed to see floating clouds. Below huge cascades of ledge waterfalls poured down with thousands of gallons of water. The wind sing the song of ribbons of breeze came blowing across the grass.

She looked around confused how she got here? Wasn't she sleeping in her bed a while ago. She looked down below her feet, feeling the soft blades of the grass between her toes. The fresh air smelled like sweet honey to her. Zainab looked around.

Flying large beasts with large bat wings and scaly skin flew in the distance; Zainab looked around as she explored and was thinking to herself.

 _I was not thinking of dragons or mountains_ …Thought Zainab; she stood above on a cliff, she wore her white plain dress for a nightgown. The wind blew through her untamed hair; she scanned the area for possible ways to get down from the cliff she stood on. She looked down and above her. Nothing came in her mind, she saw something black in the sky. It was coming down fast toward her.

A black dragon with a slender body covered in gold armor was flying toward her; she hoped he or she did not notice her, but the dragon did. Zainab moved back, as the wind was getting more fierce and harsh on her. She covered her arms in front of her face with one eye opened.

"Ah, a visitor? Here in Dragonia? Strange….what is your name?" Zainab took few steps back, as the black dragon with gold armor perched himself on the ledge with his claws dug deep into the ground. "My name is Kmt, I am the messenger for the King and Queen of all dragons,"

"Z-Zain-Zainab," she said, the dragon looked calm and up close, his eyes were deep blue; and he reminded her of Anubis the god associated with mummification and the afterlife. However at the same time not exactly he seem lively at the most, but his breath smelled like ash. "Where am I?"

"In Dragonia," replied the dragon. "What brings you here, many venture into dreams but you appeared through the Dream Mirror, and only those that I sense you have affinity with reptiles,"

"Crocodiles…" whispered Zainab. The dragon stood over 30 ft, he lowered his head and his eyes reflected her reflection. His eyes had several shades of blue, she could see practically seven or more shades it was like looking into water below when the sun shine through it.

Kmt smiled at her, "you are so young a hatchling?"

"Hatchling? I am a child…"

"I see but how long have you been out of your egg?"

She started to become confused of what he was talking about. She wasn't born from an egg. She had been out in the world for ten years, the calculations in her mind. "Ten years," math was her strong point, she was genius and had passed with flying colors. Her mind was a living calculator.

The dragon Kmt, his armor gleamed under the rays of the sun. She wondered why it was day and not night during this time. "Ten years, is still a hatchling,"

"Who are you exactly?" she asked squinting at the slender dragon.

"A dragon of course, a beast who flies and breathes fire," he said, moved back examining the girl. "I'm actually somewhat related to all reptiles we may not exactly unite but we share common characteristics,"

"Hmm?"

"We lay eggs, have scales however not all of us do, but we eat flesh and well are cold blooded."

"I see,"

"And what are you? And who are you going to be in ten years?"

"A priestess,"

"That's all?" Kmt asked.

"Well I was going to be a researcher…But I don't they exist,"

"They do, just not exactly open to the world, not yours yet, however I must say how did you learn that word?"

"The crocodiles told me…" with a small smile, she placed her hands behind her back leaning forward.

"I see," Kmt closed one of his eye, narrowing them on the blonde girl. "You know there's a reason why the way you are," the girl then sat down crossed legged, curious of what Kmt has to offer her. She listening carefully, Zainab touched her bare feet. "Well your kin might not understand, but the reason why you're like this is because….you were born that way, and very a rare personality type especially in females."

"Huh?" she looked at him with confusion.

The black dragon continued, glancing at the blue skies, puffy white clouds drift along in the air. He looked down as the gentle breeze brushed passed them, the girl looked at him. He smiled at her, "well have you ever heard of the legend of the Re Magician of Light?"

"No?" she frowned.

"Re was a beautiful woman with blonde hair like yourself, however not with several shades, she was good and kind, a little odd like you Zainab during the time of the first pharaoh," Zainab leaned in closer, the dragon's tail swayed. "She had a good heart, however she was gifted into seeing the future only when the moon was full bloomed. She had a vision of items being created after her time,"

"Re is my house name…I thought it was a man?" she touched her the side of her face with confusion.

"Wrong, that was her father, however the Re I am speaking of, has been lost in time, now the legend I was about to speak of, not just items she saw in her dreams. But her visions only reveal strange things such as large beast with wings of a bird, breathing fire. She had no idea that they were real, according to the legend an event happened that would change Egypt forever and one day at her fifteen birthday at the dead of the night, a star fell from the sky but landed in the locations of the pyramids I think it was perhaps they were built before? Now Re went to find this fallen star instead she met a dragon named Zal, a white Black Hawk dragon, he was wounded and couldn't get up to fly, Re decided to help him. Her kindness showed that your kin is capable in reaching us and the two became friends sharing culture and ideas. Re or her older sister ended up marrying a man of phoenix magic, hence your name Re comes from the man, her father a magician. In return Zal told her his people will help her in time, so the dragons had made a connection to the Egyptians, and help them build your pyramids." He continued, before Zainab could ask any of her questions, "The pyramids were built for your king to ascend to heaven. At least that's what your people want, but to my people we believe the pyramids were made for us, a token of gratitude for Re after all she helped Zal and he came back with the King of All Dragons with the royal princesses of all Dragons, Re died and had a daughter name Re and years went by until the Akhet Items were created from good magic now as the legend stated one of your own kin including you will be born of greatness, it could be any but none will ever be the Dragon Princess, the one with the key to heavens however I will warn you that this is just a legend and not true, we dragons believe we have a strong connection to your people after all your advancements beyond others and the way with your culture fascinates my people. We adore you, and we honor you all and if one your kin finds the key. You will be granted with great power however right now the Re passed down the bloodline of your family and you are from that linage Zainab.

"I Kmt shall explain that your people are strongly connected again. Out of all very few people are born with special gifts and you Zainab is destined to be something far better, I believe you are the descendant of Tahir Re?" didn't know she was the descendant of Re so why was he asking her? Zainab decided to confirm him.

"Yes, he's my seven time great grandfather, a court magician."

"Exactly,"

"Why are you mentioning him?"

"He was there when the Akhet Items were created."

"I never knew that," Zainab said as she changed her position, she sat on her knees and placed her hands on her own lap. "Tell me, please Kmt," first time she used his name.

He chuckled at the girl, Zainab looked at him with complete curiosity; now she was really wanting know about this dragon and the connection between her people. Ideas and thoughts flooded her mind, questions. How did Kmt know Tahir did he meet him? How did he know about the items of light? She had too many questions swimming in her head.

Kmt gazed into her hazel eyes, "Yes he was, and one day you'll meet him, now more importantly Zainab you need to do something for us. You were born with a special gift and I believe you are the one to unravel the mysterious of the Dragon's Eye."

Zainab pouted, that useless item no person who possess the Dragon's Eye didn't understand the power of the item and what was it's true purpose? Her mother didn't understand as much. Disappointing feeling washed over her. Zainab knew her mother struggle with the lost knowledge of the Dragon's Eye and all she knew it had the power to allow the wielder to speak with animal that they had strong affinity with.

"Wh-why me?"

"It has to be you, my king believes you are the one to be the rightful wielder of the Dragon's Eye."

"What do you mean?" as she stood up with a light breeze brushed against her knees.

The dragon looked up then down at her. "I will give you this message from the King of all Dragons himself, Zainab of the Re House, you of all people must find the key, and you need to take control of the Dragon's Eye,"

"Why?"

"Because others have failed and desire power….but you, you desire something much more,"

"Do you know what it is?" he asked Zainab, she looked at him.

Zainab scratched her head and stared into the black dragon. "I don't know not really I just want my family know that the crocodiles have a voice,"

"If so, prove them your capable and you can be a leader."

"How? I am not the type to stand up to a crowd…." Zainab didn't like crowds, her heart raced whenever she was near people. They made her feel like an outcast as if she didn't fit in at all.

Kmt shook his head, "you must be the one who wield the Dragon's Eye, and no other your mother needs to understand you're the rightful wielder of the eye, you have to be it your affinity with crocodiles is a clue,"

"That doesn't mean anything the Dragon's Eye does not choose a person because I am a related to my mother, it chooses it randomly like the millennium items or the akhet items."

"I believe you will be chosen,"

"Far fetch idea coming from a dragon like you," Kmt only chuckled at the girl. She didn't seem to believe him.

"What gifts you were talking about?" she suddenly asked. Zainab remembered of what the dragon had said to her a while ago.

"Well, Tahir had a gift of charm, no matter what he did, people smile and he brought joy,"

"That's a gift?" Zainab asked in confusion, she tilted her head slightly.

"Well of course, it is," Kmt said.

"I still don't understand why I am here? And how I got here…I mean I really was not thinking of dragons and I end up in this strange dream,"

"This is not a dream, Zainab, this is another world," he paused. "There are other worlds out there, besides the heavens…" Zainab didn't say anything. "You need to understand, the King of All dragons, you need to prove to him you are worthy of the Dragon's Eye,"

"I cannot promise that to you," the breeze pushed against her dress and nightgown fluttering in the wind. Kmt gave a hard stare at the girl.

"But the Dragon's Eye is destined to be yours, and only you can unlock its potential," he said. "Your mother does not understand what great power it has,"

"What kind of power does the Dragon's Eye hold?"

"I cannot answer that for you, Zainab."

"So I have to ask my mother for the Eye?"

"No, she will give it you, you like your mother a priestess and you'll be one as well."

"Yes, I know that already,"

The dragon looked up at the sky, then at the girl; he then gave a small shy smile to the girl. "You have the heart of a dragon….but you long for something"

"I do not know what I want…?" she asked and then looked at him, "I don't know what you mean by that?"

"You will find out on your own, do not worry now you are just a child, you will find out what you want as you grow,"

Zainab gave a confused answer. "Oh…" what's that supposed to mean? Kmt is talking in riddles. She didn't know what or how was she supposed to get the Dragon's Eye.

He paused again, seemed to tried to formulate the words. "You must find out on your own, though I cannot guide you in your world," he paused. "You are welcomed to Dragonia and anyone you see fit worthy…."

"Really, I can come back again," she so hyped up that she nearly tripped on her dress; the dragon used his tail to balanced her. She didn't mind him at all, she believed Kmt was a friendly dragon.

"No not yet, if you have the key you can enter Dragonia anytime you wish,"

"Oh so I have to find the key?"

"Legend says that the one who wields the Dragon's Eye and fully understands it powers can find the key, and that being must have courage, wisdom, and a heart,"

"I'm not sure, I am wise…."

"Not to worry it's a legend; nothing to worry though I would look for the key, for it can fall into the wrong hands…"

"How come you did not ask my mother about this?"

"She does not possess an affinity with reptiles…but with the felines world…there was no way, we could have contact with her."

"Oh so, I guess it is me," Zainab said in a low voice. "I will find this key," she looked around "What happen to those people who wants power?"

"They perished…they lost sight of what they were looking for…" Kmt paused. "Though I must remind you, that there are others who will be after the Dragon's Eye and the key…so you are not the only one who has been informed."

"There are others?"

"Yes, others who would want to use your forged millennium and akhet items to harness power for your people, to control and protect others…."

"Yes, I am aware of that, millennium items and akhet items…but the akhet items are not that as powerful as the millennium items…"

"Perhaps not in when it comes in comparison, though the akhet items possess its own powers," said Kmt. "I must get going, your sun will rise and you will live your life…" he turned around to look at his own sky. The sun shined bright. He then turned to the young girl.

"Wait, will I come back here?" asked Zainab looking at the dragon's eyes.

"No, the Dream Gates will closed until you possess the Dragon's Eye, and the _key_ and fulfill what others have failed to do," he spread his wings and flew backwards and said one last thing to Zainab. "Heed my advice, Zainab, follow your three things, your heart, your ambition and your dreams,"

Zainab woke up groggily and hardly remembered the dream though, she did remembered that she must follow her ambition, dream and her heart that was one thing she kept to herself, she didn't know what she dreamt about. And kept pondering of what it was and yet nothing came in her mind. She got up rubbing her eyes. She quickly grabbed her journal and wrote the only thing she remembered _. Follow your heart, ambition and dreams_. In hieroglyphics then placed it under her bed, her mother came in greeting her, and she continued with her daily routines of her life.

* * *

Few days later, Zainab was playing with Atem, practicing her sword practice with Atem, she met Mana a young girl who was 5 or 6 years old, a daughter of wealthy family, and was the only daughter of that family. Mana had dark brown hair somewhat flare long hair and her undisguisable blue green eyes, tan skin though what stood out most was her cheerful smile. She wore a linen dress with red and blue bracelets and her flat shoes. Zainab was in the palace gardens with Atem who was a year younger than she was; he had spiky hair, his front bangs were blonde and his back hair was black with rim of red violet; his eyes were violet. He wore an elaborate robe, with a gold crown with an eye, , gold earrings, bracelets and belt. Like all the Egyptians they all had tan skin, for now Atem was the same height as Zainab but taller than Mana.

"My name is Mana, I'm the prince's friend," Mana placed her hands behind her and looked up at Zainab.

"Zainab, it's nice to meet you," she gestured toward herself and patted Mana's head.

Mana was happy to meet Zainab, Mana mention someone Zainab wasn't so sure who was the child talking about. Someone name Mahad…moreover it did not cross her mind who that person was because he or she wasn't here, so it didn't matter who the Mahad was. There was some female servants and Prince Atem's mentor who taught them the sword.

Mana was watching with the female servants. Zainab and Atem were learning to block attacks and stances today; it was a tiring day by the time it ended. Now the children were sitting near a pool of water with their feet sticking in the water, Mana was splashing as Atem and Zainab was talking about horses and what kind they would have.

"I want a brown one," Mana said she was in the between the two children, she looked at the two. "And name him Mahad,"

"Hmm, I would want a white horse," Atem said, he looked at Zainab along with Mana, the two stared at her. "What about you?"

"Bay or um brown like Mana's,"

A servant came with plate of tiger nuts and grapes for the children to snack on; Atem told the servant thank you and the servant left the children to devour the grapes. Atem turned to Zainab "Do you have any friends Zainab?"

"Hmm, Karida I guess…" she said "I suppose you are and-" Mana cut her off.

"I'm your friend too! Right Zain..." grabbing some of the tiger nuts.

"Um, yes of course you are,"

"And…and Mahad too?" Mana said with doubt in her voice.

"Um yes, whoever that is," Zainab said with confused expression.

"He's my friend," Mana replied, "and Atem's friend too,"

"I hope I will meet him someday…" Zainab muttered with a small smile.

"Yes, you will, just wait and see,"

"Are you going to become a priestess like your mother or um an embalmer?" asked Atem, he gave a serious look on his face.

"Oh a priestess,"

"That is good to hear," he said.

"I want to be a priestess too, like you too, Zainab," said Mana.

"My prince, I want to be a good priestess your kingdom when you become pharaoh," Zainab said. "I would love to spread some of my knowledge with you, as well when I am a priestess,"

"I will be glad to welcome your knowledge in my court," Prince Atem said.

Mana spoke up with a smile on her face, "me too,"

"Yes, of course Mana,"

"Well, we can play after we eat all the grapes,"

"Tiger nuts,"

"Yes, better eat those nuts," said Zainab, the children laughed. After they ate their snack they went to go and play hide and seek. They also played tag with Mana, later in the afternoon to evening, Atem played a game of Senet with Zainab where the board game had 30 squares (rowed in three rows of ten); and each player had five pieces of pawns. Mana fell asleep on Atem's lap.

Atem and Zainab had to move their pawns in an S shape, they were some special squares on the board House of Rebirth (ankh) , House of Happiness (little bird), House of Water (wave lines), House of the Three Truths (three little circles in a triangle shape), and House of the Re-Atoum (symbol Horus eye). At first the children were playing in the first fourteen squares alternating between those squares. In the end, Atem won because of all his pieces off the board.

One servant came and had told Zainab her mother was going to pick up.

"Oh it is time for me to leave," Zainab said. "Goodbye, my prince,"

"See you tomorrow," said Prince Atem said, "I will tell Mana you said goodbye,"

"Bye,"

Halima came in, she gave a bow to the prince as her daughter ran up to her. She then held on Zainab's hand and left. They went home, she didn't go to the Nile maybe some other time after all, Cricket was just a hatchling and Dusk and Night didn't want her to disturb them.

* * *

Zainab returned home and end up reading a book about cats. The girl was in the family room, sitting in a chair. The room had a stone smooth floor and couple of pillars painted with cats and dogs, there was a table with a chair at the far corner, the hallway was at the left with two other doors. At the right was some sort of wooden frame couch, where perhaps two or three people could sit there. Above it there was a portrait of a cheetah in canon of proportions flat stylize. The walls were covered with decorated leaf like designs at the bottom. The pillars had similar designs at the capital and base with gold and blue loops and leaves. Her father came back from his work; he saw Zainab reading with Lucky about cats, he came up to her. The brown cat had his eyes shut with a sly smile on his face. The tail of the cat tapped against the girl's arm. Her father wore almost a complete shade of grey of tunic with white sash and shendyt. Her mother was sitting at the table sewing a dress for her daughter; it was white and red in color. Halima wore a white and gold collar gown slightly snugged to her slim fitted figure.

"You know, Zainab, cats are sacred," he said crossing his arms.

"I know," Zainab didn't not bother looking up at her own father, "but there are other animals that are scared like crocodiles, ibis." He then unfolded them and placed his right hand at his hip.

Lucky the cat came waltzing right to her father and snuggled against Khalid's legs. The cat meowed and still had his smiling face on. "Hmm…well, maybe you would like your own cat?"

"No, cats are just guardians…." She said pausing then she looked up at him. "I want a horse," she needed one, but it was a horse that could bring her advantage in life, something that would transport to other places.

Khalid was surprised of his daughter's wish to have a horse, "A horse?"

"Yes,"

"For what?" asked her father with stern face, he turned to his wife, there were some slaves and servants cleaning the house and washing dishes. She glanced at him with a gentle smile on her face. Khalid frowned.

"For traveling," Zainab replied.

"What? Why would you want to travel Zainab?" her father asked, he crossed his arms. He scowled at her. His daughter looked up at him briefly before turning the page, Lucky meowed with delight, Khalid pushed the cat aside.

"Well, so I can see the world of course," she replied to him. "Is it not what normal people do?"

"Well, not wealthy proper ladies," he muttered.

"We'll get her a horse," said Halima looking at Khalid. He whipped around at his wife, she smiled at him. "Khalid."

"Great give her more ideas…." He muttered shaking his head, he then left the room. Halima gave a light hearted laugh. Shaking her head as she continued to sew, she then picked up the dress and admired her stitch work. Zainab looked at mother then at the book.

Zainab turned the paged of the book; and took out a parchment of paper that had a vague sketch of a dragon with a map on it. The dragon had gold armor and was black in color; she believed she made him up from her imagination.

* * *

Zainab woke up the next following days and weeks turned into months, her mother and father kept an eye on her during the noon whenever they were home, and however her mother notice Zainab was constantly leaving the house bright and early in the morning before anyone had awaken; Khalid had noticed that as well, he watched Zainab one morning leaving the house without her shoes again. His arms were crossed and he muttered, "By Ra, she needs to stop,"

Her strange behavior with " _people_ " were the crocodiles, she spent her free time with the crocodiles if not her lessons of swords. Zainab was at the Nile again and sometimes Karida would be there at times playing with the hippo called Hapi. And every day it would be the same, her mother returns home and finds the servants telling her the same thing, "Zainab is at the Nile," Beset would tell Halima.

Khalid would remind his wife that their daughter Zainab hasn't been talking to real people instead she would rather be with her reptile friends. And it would be a day when Zainab's mother would have to do the worst to her daughter take the thing she loves the most. And so it would be during the summer time when the drought and the river was not flooded, her parents began to worry about her.

The young girl woke up early and snuck out after dressing herself in a plain white cut sleeve knee length dress and this time she actually put on her shoes after her grandmother scolded her last time. Zainab went to the Nile before the sunrise trekked through town, she passed by the guards and found Cricket and his siblings were catching insects, Zainab laid there with her legs dangling in the air, her head resting in her hands as she laid there.

" _Ah Zainab, good morning_ ," said Dusk. She walked on the shore, the grass bend at the winds will, brushed against the girl's face as she sat on her knees. " _All of the hatchlings have so far survive, and I am hoping they will survive into adult hopefully,_ " Night was in the river, he didn't say anything, Dusk guarded her hatchlings and Zainab let the Cricket, Twilight, and Ra crawled up to her. And the rest of them, Zainab talked to them, the hatchlings chirped in a song. Zainab then told them about her 'human' friends mentioning the prince, Mana, Karida, Karida's brother Kadin wasn't close but he was there at the cow farm.

"Morning to you, Dusk, how's Night?"

" _Quiet and king of the river as always_ ," chuckled Dusk, she opened mouth and laid down, her babies walked around in the sand under their mother's watchful eye. " _Tell me about your kind_?"

"Well I could talk about the prince and my family?"

" _Go on and tell us_ ,"

She told them about her grandparents, hours passed by, she laid there holding Cricket in the air, and she measured her friends in length they were almost a cat size, the hatchlings were getting big however Dusk did told her in their conversation.

" _Cricket, Ra, Twilight, Light, Shadow have learn the death roll maneuver_ ," said Night, as he walked on the shore, the black croc, his dark scales glimmered in the sun,

Dusk replied, " _That is good_ ," the hatchlings ran into the river again, except Cricket stayed by Zainab's side. " _Cricket wants to spend time with you, so I'll keep an eye from afar_ ," the dusk colored mother reptile slid into the river, her powerful tail swished, the baby crocodiles climbed and floated next to her, she was there protector and mother, she loved them all.

Night raise his head and hissed at another male crocodile, the other crocodiles moved, the large black crocodile got the best part of the river, " _You better not come too often, girl you might get in trouble_ ,"

"Alright," Zainab said smiling, as she picked up the green lush crocodile, Cricket wiggled in her hands, the sun gave a backlight she hugged the leaf crocodile, Cricket chirped, Zainab sat up still holding onto her friend. "You Cricket, we known each for a long time, and we'll be friends forever," three baby crocodiles, Twilight, Shadow, and Anklet came by and told her they wanted to play hide seek by their mother. They were too young to have their voices even though it had been three or four years crocodiles grow slow like tortoises.

" _The young ones want to play with you, Zainab_ " Dusk said.

She played with Cricket hide and seek, the crocodile hatchlings were hiding, she counted to ten and searched for them. She peeked through the grass and found five of them Twilight, Ra, Shadow, Light and Anklet in the same hiding place. She found brave Cricket, Rain, and Cloudy in a place but sparsely apart. She couldn't find the rest because they were hiding out with their mother. In the end Zainab had to play another game a matching game with the pictures of fruit and hieroglyphics, and read to them about the Gift of the Nile.

The next day she came back again, this time she sat with her legs on the side, her bag next to her at her right, the baby crocodiles crawled around her Cricket wanted to be the first to be measured, Zainab smiled and said "morning Cricket," she examined the lush green reptile, "looks like you're the same length, how bout try in couple of months or years," she was about to placed Cricket down.

She wore a linen dress knee length and her sleeves and collar had gold designs, the girl's hair had slightly become lighter and longer, her hair blew in the breeze. The grass was golden in color, summer had dried the lands, and some of the crocodiles had left for a new pool. The hippos were not here they had moved further north from Thebes, so Hapi wasn't there.

Night spoke in loud voice as he snapped his jaws, " _looks like your mother has come to the Nile,_ "

"My mother is always welcome to the Nile is she not?" Zainab said looking at her mother walking passed a tree, she wore a white halter top gown with gold bracelets and the Dragon's Eye hung around her neck. She didn't look happy at all, "Mother?" she had her Diadhank on her right arm; it looked like she came back from the palace.

" _Certainly_ ," said Dusk, coming near the shore, half of her body submerge, her mouth slightly opened, the baby crocodiles started to line up. Zainab frowned when her mother marched up to her. " _Oh is your mother here, it is summer Zainab perhaps your mother is worried you might be overheating_ ,"

"No I don't think that, at all you guys let me drink the Nile," giggling as Cricket wiggled in her hands.

Night hissed, " _I think not_ …" his eyes glared at Halima, the tall woman came straight to her daughter, and she nearly stepped on the baby crocodiles.

"Mothe-" Zainab began, she didn't say anything her as Halima grabbed her wrists hard. Picking her up from the ground, the fleeing hatchlings, her mother took the bag in arm and tugged on her daughter's arm.

"Zainab, how dare you go out in the Nile in a time like this?"

"You already know I come here!?" Zainab said as she pulled away from her mother the baby crocodiles ran for their life, as Halima pulled her daughter however Cricket wrapped in the grasp of her dear friend. "Let go!"

"No, it's time for you to stop doing this nonsense, I warned you not to come here so frequently and here you are in the middle of summer!" Halima jerked her daughter, Zainab started to make a fuss.

"No!"

"You listen to me Zainab; you cannot spend your time, here at the Nile river all the time!" Halima shouted, "Your father has been telling me about your Nile outings, so have the servants, why cannot you stay home like normal children."

"They talk to me, so nothing wrong with it,"

"You have friends, Zainab I don't see why the crocodiles, their animals," Halima grabbed Zainab's other wrist, she pulled her daughter but Zainab didn't have any shoes and her mother didn't want to hurt her daughter, "Zainab!" she started to kicked, and squirm in her mother's grasp.

"No, you don't understand they talk!" her mother pulled Zainab further from the river, she looked back. The crocodiles, Dusk came out of the river checking on her babies however Cricket was in Zainab's hands. Zainab saw Cricket squirming and chirping. "I can hear them, they talk, their my friends,"

"You have friends, Zainab and it's not the animals, their dangerous!"

"No they aren't," the blonde ombre girl cried, tears started to stream out of eyes, she had to do it, her daughter wasn't going anywhere with this and who knows she might get hurt along the way if not now. Zainab didn't understand why no one understand her.

She noticed her daughter always talking about "Cricket" she whispered, this green one was her favorite she assumed, her daughter was so attached these cold blooded creatures, animals were out in the wild and provided things for the river. In contrast they weren't good for her daughter. Made her obsessed with the Nile

"Zainab let go immediately! And you may not take that thing in the house!" she suddenly ripped Cricket from her hands, Zainab screamed.

"Cricket!" Halima held the baby crocodile squirming; Dusk was come out of the Nile, Cricket chirp loud pleading for help. Night came out of the Nile literally running toward Halima. Zainab tried to reach for the baby crocodile and Halima pulled her daughter along, as they passed a tree with the shadow cast on the dirt and grass land, the banks of the Nile seem so far. The sky clears as any other day. Zainab heard the crocodiles angry voices, calling her a traitor.

"No, enough of this nonsense, you need to stop this," Halima said in angry tone, "I cannot bare to see my own daughter putting herself in danger!"

"Mother please!" Zainab said with tears in her eyes, she couldn't reached for crying crocodile, "please don't!" out of anger, Halima wanted to punished her daughter.

"It's for your own good, Zainab you need to learn your lesson," she gripped the green crocodile and then suddenly threw Cricket, Zainab screamed and cried for leaf colored friend went flying like a dirty old toy tossed in the trash without a care. Night hissed and Dusk came running to Cricket's rescue. The lush green hatching blended with the grass and landed with a _thud_. Zainab was crying, She couldn't hear the baby crocodile pleas, her mother killed her friend! Night and Dusk were so close to them however they looked around the grass sniffing for their offspring.

"Nnnnoooo Cricket!" she screamed, Halima pulled Zainab away from the river, and sighed. It was a hard decision to make, her daughter needed to learn her lesson, the Nile wasn't a safe place at all.

" _How dare you!_ " Night growled. " _Don't return here, Zainab unless you really know where you belong!_ " he charged at them, Halima summoned her ka sand colored large feline, made of dripping sand, the feline was large pointed ears and long tail, the cat hissed, it was large, her tail swished, the gold eyes glared at the crocodiles. A stand-off, the cat hissed and threatens to attack, the tail twitched in annoyance.

" _Night, we shou-_ " Dusk was trying to stop him.

" _Never come back, humans, You hurt my offspring again, I'll make sure you know who is the king!_ "

Halima picked up Zainab, carrying her in her arms, Zainab cried. Sand Cat stood there until her mother was far enough from the Nile. She walked all the way home carrying her daughter, Beset, and Kalima stood there; they caught a glimpse of the young noble girl crying. Halima glanced at the women dressed in red and blue kalasiris, Raja felt really bad and he went to go and was about to give flowers for the crying girl. Halima walked in the house and put her daughter down. However his aunts stopped him and the door was slammed in their faces.

"You need to know where you belong and it's not the Nile," Khalid came out of the ceramic room with his dirty black tunic and black shendyt, the sash tied round his head, wiping his hands.

Halima bent down as Zainab cried and touched her daughter's shoulder, the girl didn't like how her mother just threw the baby crocodile, why couldn't she be with her friends even if they were animals.

"You threw Cricket…" Zainab hiccupped. Rubbing her eyes, Khalid stood there with his arms crossed.

The girl shoved her mother's hand away from her.

"Does it matter, you've been in the Nile too long, Zainab start growing up," Khalid said in stern voice.

"Zainab listen to me," Halima said, Zainab ran upstairs and in her room crying, her mother and father sighed. They both walked up the stairs and found Zainab huddled in her bed, crying and lying on her right side which she never did when it came to sleeping.

"Zainab," Khalid said, he tried to touch her. His own daughter moved away, he sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't want him near her, she hated her father, it was his fault if didn't happen that her mother threw crocodile and forbid it, she would have spent her years with the crocodiles.

"It's for your own good, you need to learn, you have other things than crocodiles," Halima said as she picked up her daughter sitting in her lap, Zainab crossed her arms.

Khalid said, "You'll understand when you are older,"

"Zainab," her mother as she rubbed Zainab's arm, as her daughter cried, "I'm sorry," Zainab didn't say anything, Lucky the cat was out in the hallway of the house, Khalid closed the door on the brown smiling feline. "I'm sorry,"

"She'll understand if not now, in time." Khalid said as he looked at Halima, glancing at him. Ra was cruel and so were her parents, she glanced at her parents and didn't understand why crocodiles were so bad. They were friendly and she missed them already, her heart ache and yearn for something. Tears stream down her face, her mother embraced her.

"You'll understand, Zainab." Halima said softly.

* * *

the last chapter as a nine year old, she will be a teenager soon, chapter posted every week :)


	5. Chapter: V A proper Lady in Training

**Chapter V**

 **A Proper Lady in Training**

The last time she seen Cricket or Hapi, her schedule had become so busy to the point she never got the chance to go to the Nile, her mother forbid it after she was ten years old and Zainab couldn't see her friends anymore. And it had been two years, since the day her mother stopped her from seeing her dear friends. Zainab turned 11; her grandmother Keret kept talking about some handsome young boy, though Zainab paid no attention to that. Kateb told Zainab sooner or later she would have to marry like most girls they usually married at the age of thirteen, she didn't really care for that either, and didn't even had a single clue about boys. All she cared about was to learn more about this dragon; she believed she made him up however she doubted herself over two years that he was just a fictional being from her strange mind. The young girl had grown slightly taller, she almost at the age where she could get her menstruation however she didn't have it yet. Zainab thought it was odd, she kept expecting it to come.

Today she wore a dark blue knee length dress that Keret made her. Kateb found a blue lotus and placed it in her hair. Her hair reached passed her shoulders in length it reached down to her chest, the light blonde ombre color had changed her hair, the brown color had long faded away. The bangs were at her left with strands in her face.

Keret told finally said Zainab had done something with her hair, tied in side pony laid at her front left. She was in the living room of her grandfather's house; she sat down on a chair where Kateb sat next to her with a book. Much different from her house, several books liter the floors and the tables, scrolls and few wooden animal figures here and there. The floors had blue square patterns with little lotuses in the center, the walls were white and there was a short table at the room with shelf half empty of books. A window at the right in square shape, with the sun's rays pouring into the house. Kateb's house was much bigger than her own house; he built this house with his own hands. She felt it something missing and it wasn't love, she longed for the river at times, but sometimes she felt like she was actually a normal person.

"Oh one day you will understand that marriage is important in our culture," Kateb said. His granddaughter stared at him. "So, how are you and Karida getting along?" her arms rested on the table as she twiddled with her fingers.

"We're good," Zainab paused, "Me and Karida have been reading on cattle…"

"Ah, tomorrow, I forgot to mention this… I have to go to Memphis," Zainab frowned when she heard grandfather said that. He noticed her, he patted her on the head. "I have to see Elder Ramses, but your grandmother Keret will be here," he gave her a half-heart smile.

"Why are you going to Memphis?" Kateb stood up from his seat and placed the book aside. She didn't want him to leave and her time with him was always enjoyable than Keret, her grandmother was brash and too straightforward.

"Well…my father is ill, and I need to see how he's doing," he paused. She just looked at him. Before he could say something, Zainab said.

"Are you going to come back?" turning herself completely around. Ra wasn't kind today, surely her grandfather usually never left his house on long distance travels.

"Of course, I will" he replied.

"How long you will be gone?" she asked. Kateb sighed, and bent down on one knee, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Zainab…maybe two weeks, Memphis is a long trip, but I will come back, besides grandmother Keret will entertain you with your horse riding lessons, or some of your studies." Kateb gave a gentle smile.

"Oh, alright," she said in a low voice.

"Good, I have to get packing, why don't you just go and read something," as he patted her head and rubbed her head. "I'll see you soon, Zain," Kateb left her; he walked off to the corridor and went upstairs.

The eleven year old girl sighed. "I hope so,"

* * *

The next day Zainab, and her parents bid Kateb farewell and a safe trip to Memphis, he promised Zainab he would come back within the two weeks. In the meantime, the young girl was stuck with her grandmother and her mentor Subira for couple of days and once Subira had left to perform her priestess duties. The ombre blonde girl read books and studied most of the time though may not being alone at times she longed for another person, but not her grandparents or parents someone else. Not even Karida maybe it was the fact she was near marriageable age, maybe she longed for a husband. She didn't quite understand how it would work; if she married what role did she play? She hoped cooking and cleaning was out of the question. A wealthy noble like herself didn't need to worry about such chores. Thinking about how she didn't get her period yet, she hoped it would come soon, so she will not feel so left out. Strange enough for her to talk to crocodiles and her parents having been trying to stop her for past two years, the frequent visits to Nile was getting out of hand. And the next day she didn't expect to spend an entire day with Keret.

Zainab was confronted with her grandmother Keret dressed in deep violet and black sweetheart neckline with straps, kalasiris the gold and red highlighted the edges of the neckline. She dragged her all way outside of the house entrance. The pillars were being repainted by the servants, the smell of fresh new paint lingered in the air. Keret's hair was still black as the night, tied in half up do. Her hands were holding onto Zainab's shoulders as she ushered her granddaughter to move forward.

"So Zainab, ready to meet that boy I talked about?"

"What boy?" Zainab asked, as she saw a grey Egyptian Mau, Jasmine wondering around the front courtyard with her tail high up. While they walked passed the pillars and the flower aligned yard, they got out of the house at the gates and walked toward the west side of the noble district.

"Remember two years ago?"

"N-no not really…"

Keret bent slightly over at Zainab's left side, her black hair brushed against Zainab's arm, "let me remind you, that future husband of yours…"

"Do I know him?"

"Not Ahmose, and it's not Amun either,"

"Oh, who is it then?" Zainab asked in confusion, she looked absolutely worried and wondering where was she going. They walked passed her house where two cat statues stood at both sides, Lucky meowed in greeting them. However he stopped and continued his post at the gates of Zainab's house. The dirt sandy pathway as they trudged along passing by houses of the wealthy. A donkey and a man walked by them. The man dressed in wealthy robes and looked at Zainab's hair.

Keret smiled as she released her granddaughter from her gripped. Zainab looked up at her grandmother, she hadn't grown tall enough. "Well he's out at outside, shopping with his mother,"

"Where?"

"Come let me introduce him to you, he's very handsome, and you wished you married him when you reached puberty,"

"What does he look like?" suddenly asking, she started to become curious, she wasn't so sure was planning to get married too soon. But this boy sounds interesting somehow. "I mean he is wealthy, and what does he like to do for hobbies?"

"Well only way to find out is to meet him." Keret winked at her granddaughter.

They walked all to the market; Zainab wasn't sure why they traveled to the west side of the Noble District. It seemed to be a waste of time for her. The market filled with vendors of all sorts, people trading and selling their goods. Completely bustling streets, camels from caravans from the hot desert came here to rest or trade their valuables. She had to hold onto her grandmother's hand so she wouldn't get lost from the towering adults they walked from all directions, carrying their jugs and vases. The buildings cream or pale tan in color, the smell of freshly baked bread snaked passed the people, and sun baked fish left a salty transparent mist lingering in the air.

Zainab saw some soldiers on duty as they walked dragging a thief caught from his crime in mid daylight. The soldiers, she admired their strength and hoped perhaps if she was lucky a husband would be as dashing and loyal to her however he would have to have a similar interests as her. Trekking through the crowd, Zainab spotted a dark brown haired woman with side pony laid neatly on her left shoulder; she wore a pale wisteria kalasiris with silver neckline, carrying a basket in her arms. They were near apple vendors however they went into accessory shop. Keret dragged Zainab all the way to accessory shop. The owner of the store greeted them, she waved off him off.

The layout of the store, filled with countless glass beads, necklaces and jewelry. They went through the back on the other side of the store. They were vases on sell; she looked at the designs filled with colors of blue, red, green and gold. Align in shelves neatly, she looked at the necklaces and apparently there was a gold smith and a jewelry designer talking, they were both old men. She saw the same brown haired woman with some boy, she couldn't tell because his back was facing her.

He wore a linen article of clothing reached to his ankles (kind of like a dress but for men) a long shendyt they call it? She wasn't so sure was it called but men had their own clothing too. it wasn't called kalasiris. Zainab made a mental note to do some research on clothing. He had gold sash around his waist and gold collate around his neck, and coiled around his wrists were gold bracelets. He had long brown hair down to his shoulder blades, or was that a girl? She wasn't so sure. Her heart was racing, suddenly realized making an error in coming here to meet the boy was a mistake. The woman near her son was looking at some necklaces and was talking to another woman in the shop.

"There is he," Keret went behind Zainab and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Who is that?" asked Zainab whispering.

"The boy I talked about," as she smirked at Zainab. "Hey-" the minute she said something, is when he turned around, Zainab ducked and ran hiding behind a shelf filled with vases. Her heart ponded against her chest; she hid and didn't want to see him. Keret couldn't grab Zainab in time to keep her running away.

"Ms. Keret?" said the boy, he sounded he already reached puberty. "What are you doing here?" she heard her heart pound as she slightly peaked passed the shelf and she touched it with her thin fingers. She saw the side view of him, but grandmother's body blocked her view.

"Duh, magician boy, I came show my granddaughter to you,"

"Oh…" his voice falter, he sounded disappointed, "Ms. Keret with all due respect are you sure you're not making her up?" he didn't sound like believed her. He looked around the store for this so called granddaughter.

"Hell no, you little smart ass, she's real than a woman with large breast," she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, Zainab watched her grandmother and now she couldn't see him at all. Keret was far taller than the boy at least for now, maybe when he grows into a man he would be tall. "She's real, like you."

"Well, then where is she? You talk about her a lot; however I have yet to see her," he paused, "not to mention you have not told me her name,"

"You little piece fine work of a noble son of the Haqida House, you need to know she's super shy, and I literally brought her here," she gestured by pointing behind her where Zainab hid. Zainab gasped as the boy leaned and walked around Keret. But he made no attempt to search for her.

 _Oh no he's coming_ , Zainab's heart raced. She looked around to hide; she didn't want to see him. Zainab crawled on the floor and hid underneath a table, the boy stopped right at the front of table and she could see his nice flat shoes embroidered with gold and blue jewels. Zainab only heard her heart beating fast.

"So she is here?"

"Kid, you need to understand some people don't come out of their shells so easy, why do you think tortoises hide in their shells because they are shy creatures, besides I don't want to tell her name because I want to you know her, and there is no way you miss her, she's so different, her hair the first thing a person remembers,"

The boy laughed, he had a pleasant laugh, and maybe she should meet him. He didn't seem rude or mean. "Is that so?" he said in calm tone with hint of bliss.

"Of course,"

"Is she always like this with people?" with hint of curiosity, yes Zainab was always like that with people. He didn't know her even if it could be a possible this was her chance in meeting this handsome boy Keret had spoken of. However Zainab was too scared to meet him. Not only because she wasn't comfortable with him, she honestly believed he would be liked the others, her strange behavior would scare him away.

"Damn right she is, it's so hard for her to talk to other people, and however she likes reading, a lot,"

"Nothing odd about it," Zainab crawled all the way to other side, underneath table. She saw people's shoes and part of their long skirts, her grandmother walked over to the boy, and she heard some patting sound. "I don't see what's so odd about her?"

"Well when you meet her, you'll see, but for now I think I'll let fate take the reins, and you can meet her whenever your fate leads you," then Keret muttered, "well if it doesn't then I'll have to be the one to control that fate."

"Oh alright, but I am sure, she is not how you described her to be."

"She's weird, trust me, I know."

"Hmm I'll be the judge of that,"

"Should I bring her here so you can meet her?"

"I don't want you to force her to come here, Ms. Keret"

"Your just saying that, stop being so polite you little ass—"

The boy's tone became firm, "Please reframe foul language and—"

"Damn, why do you have to be _that_ way, so polite I am surprised you're not engaged with a pretty girl yet, why have not been married off yet?"

"I have been busy with my studies, Ms. Keret."

"Good, just make sure you have time for my granddaughter, trust me you'll like her a lot,"

"Well, I hope to meet her, and I wish you would tell me her name at least…"he said but Keret grabbed his arm, and jerked him away.

"No it's going to be not so…romantic if I told you,"

The boy looked up at Keret, Zainab could see her grandmother as she peaked up from the table, "pardon?" he sounded confused.

Zainab still hid as she watched they moved away from the table, "kid, you will be thanking me later when you meet her just make sure no one gets to her before you do." Coming out of hiding, and peaked through the top of the table where some clay bowls blocked her vision.

"What?"

"Nothing," Keret said in haste.

Then she heard a gentle woman's voice, "are you ready to go sweetie?" Zainab was too busy getting out of underneath the table. She got up but carefully hiding behind the shelves and large vases where they couldn't see her. She went up to her grandmother, where the 'magician boy' was talking to his mother, Zainab hid behind Keret.

"Well, Ms. Keret I'll see you later,"

"Leaving huh?" she said, Keret blocked the view of the boy, Zainab glanced around before staring at the back of her grandmother, "see you around kid," Keret waved at him then saluted and he left with his mother. Once they were out of sight. "Shit, his mother calls him that," muttered Keret, rubbing her chin. "But I never called Halima any sweet names,"

"Grandmother Keret," Keret turned around and scowled at her blonde granddaughter and folded her arms.

"How could you Zainab, you left me do all the talking, I thought you know the basic conversation and I thought you would be at least curious because you showed some interest then you decided to run off hiding, why do you do that?" almost yelling. The customers in the store made weary glances.

"W-well I didn't want to actually—I mean I am sorry…"

"Shit, you're not sorry, you can't be this way. How can you be shy, it's going to be really hard for you to find a husband!"

"Keret I don't think y-," the store owner said, he walked toward her.

"Shut Ammit's mouth, and stay out of this asshole!" Keret yelling at the store owner; then grabbed Zainab by the arm and marched outside, "come on Zainab I need to teach a lesson," the store owner couldn't do anything, Zainab knew that for a fact, her grandmother always got what she wanted even if it cost her to be rude or total embarrassment for the entire family.

Keret dragged her granddaughter all the way disappointed in her behavior and upset the fact it was her chance in meeting that handsome boy. Yet Zainab failed to meet that 'magician boy'. It was high noon and they went to the stables the horses were particularly at east side of the stables were painted red and brown for some odd reason, some servants were cleaning the stalls. The stall doors were locked on the horses with the new paint smell lingering in the air. Hieroglyphics were placed on the door with the horse's names on. They stood in front of Paint a mare prized for her brown and white patches, the mare was shy however the mare loved Zainab. Her grandmother scolded her for not being able to present herself to the boy. The stables were being repainted and repaired at the left corner where the wall was chipped off.

"You piece of cowering piglet, why the hell I have to have a damn granddaughter like you existing on glorious Egypt!" Zainab flinched as her grandmother yelled at her, she was about to slap the girl, she stopped midway, "I mean come on you have a shitty shy personality, and none of your parents are shy. Damn I think you got that from your grandfather, why in gods name did I marry him?" She rubbed her chin, then looked at Zainab, "oh right I was in love with him…" muttering.

"I said I was sorry," Zainab said in frighten voice.

"Like, shit you are, next time you will not be able to get out of that situation one day, you'll have no excuse of escaping social events like weddings for example." Keret was angry at Zainab for not being able to converse with a person.

"I'm not interested in marriage, so why bother," Zainab crossed her arms. Suddenly giving an attitude.

"No one in this family would care, but I believe you have someone out there," Zainab frowned, and said nothing to her grandmother. Keret placed her hands over her hips, "you're a disappointment to your family, you'll never live up to your mother's name…Zainab, how bout care what matters, I know your mother and she would love to see her daughter married with a nice man and—" Zainab's arms dropped to her sides.

"Why would I—" Zainab couldn't explain herself.

"Screw your happiness, you're a in noble house, no one cares except for reputation, I know your mother wants to see her daughter married off and—"

Halima walked in, she wore a deep red gown with a keyhole, silver bracelets, and her brown sandals complimented her attire.

Keret crossed her arms frowning; the raven haired woman gave her a gentle smile. "Mother, may I borrow Zainab for an hour and half, it's time for her etiquette lessons" the horses shook their heads while their ears twitched, snorting and hooves pounded the ground.

"Of course, after all she's yours," Keret said with irritation.

"You seem upset, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go on Zainab and do your lady crap," Keret said, Zainab walked up to her mother, her blonde ombre haired lightly moved as she looked at Halima. Keret crossed her arms.

"Very well, I'll you see later, Mother," Halima said calmly, she beckon Zainab to follow her. Zainab looked back at her grandmother frowning.

* * *

Sitting in the study room of her house, the room was next to the ceramic room. The room had a large and tall table, Zainab sat in a chair with cushions, while her mother sat in a chair next to her, with several books and scrolls; she held a reed in her hand and the ink palette next to her. She was being tested on the rules of etiquette. The room had a two shelves filled with books, and some pottery, there was a window right at Zainab's west, the same exact window next to entrance door. It was pretty high for her now; she wasn't tall enough to reached the window. The walls were pale stone tan colored. Two pillars with red and blue stripes and lotus painted for design. There was another table pushed against the left corner with stack of books, and bowl full of reed pens. A chart of pottery vases types hung at the wall.

Halima was testing Zainab's knowledge of her politeness; she made sure her daughter memorized her manners and proper speech. Zainab shouldn't be speaking in contractions or in short cuts as her grandmother called it.

"Zainab tell me how do you introduce yourself?" Halima interlaced her fingers

"I start with saying my name is Zainab, and ask the other person and what your name may be?" however, she didn't quite believe in saying such things, her tone sounded monotone. What she would give for freedom and leaving Thebes. That dream of having a horse seemed so far away. Cricket and Hapi were young and weren't at the age in leaving their families, yet she could not visit her friends, only during the mornings in the past. Now she hardly had time to go the Nile, her scheduled was completely tight and she hoped her dear friends would forgive as she tried to figure a way to visit them.

"There are other ways of introducing yourself, know of instead of introducing yourself, in some cases some others might ask you your name, but besides introducing yourself, how do you stand?"

"Straight and proper," Zainab said.

"No slouching, no fidgeting or muttering," Halima said with hard stare. "Zainab you have been twiddling with your fingers in several occasions that habit _needs_ to stop." Her daughter glanced at her from the papyrus.

"I cannot help it,"

"Well you need to try harder," Halima said, "Now I would like you to revise your actions, I suggest you to practice in not doing the nervous behaviors, try not to do that twiddling,"

Zainab sighed, and didn't have courage or any idea in getting rid of her twiddling habits. She had to endure another hour of etiquettes, after her studies her mother made her learned how to cook, cut the vegetables properly under her supervision. The next couple of hours of Egyptian gods stories, reading and memorizing the Egyptian dynasties in the past, then the Court of Magicians, however she learned it wasn't as active as used to be. On the break from her studies, outside where a couple of servants tended to the plants and cleaned backyard, Zainab wandered around while watching them clean. Halima had to attend to help Khalid with one of his potteries.

"So, your mother is making you study hard huh?" said the only servant boy, he was the same age as Zainab however a month older, he had black hair that reached his shoulders, but he tied into a pony tail, his split bangs fell over his face, he only wore a blue sash and white shendyt wrapped at the waist.

"Yes, Raja, I am aware of that," she said, she bent down and was about to pick up one of the cornflowers. Instead Raja picked one up and gave it to her, "what has been going on with you?" the ombre blonde girl gave a shy smile to him, the boy blushed at her.

"I'm fine, and I have been trying to save up for a donkey with the pay I get from your family." however Zainab didn't take it from him, he stood up and placed it in her hair.

"You mention that sometime ago, I can help you if you help me with my cooking lessons?"

"Is that a question?" he turned around and stood up while dusting his dirty hands, the sun shined down on him casting a shadow. Zainab nervously looked around, "or is that an offer for me?"

"Um I suppose…both," she placed her hand near lips; she didn't give him eye contact. Raja looked at her.

"Oh well I can, if we have a deal? I can help you to cook and you can help me get that donkey," with a broad smile on his face. Glancing at the servant boy, she looked around and leaned in slightly with hands behind her back. He blushed and scratched his head.'

"Certainly if you are willing to give your time?" she asked, shyly.  
"Anything for Ms. Halima's daughter, so it's a yes," Raja said as he placed his hands on his hips. He looked over passed Zainab and saw Halima coming toward them.

"Deal, but tell no one," Raja nodded and waved at her, as she ran up to her mother. He turned back to continued his garden work, another servant came with a water filled in a vase.

Halima came back and told Zainab to come with her, she had lessons with Subira in an hour, she spent the next hours studying on magic and etiquettes, and her basic lessons of priesthood. At the end of the day Zainab was tired and fell asleep soon as she hit the bed.

* * *

The next day during the morning her mother made her go shopping with her and their two servants Kalima and Beset. She had to wake up early and was greeted by her father dressed in dark violet tunic and black shendyt waking her up telling her to get dressed and eat breakfast. Zainab wasn't so sure if she could rid of her personality of being nervous, the twiddling, fidgeting had become a bad habit however it wasn't easy in conditioning herself to rid of that habit. She didn't seemed to have any control of her life and she wished she could control it instead of her parents, it's been boring and her grandmother Keret was still upset about yesterday.

Zainab got dressed a pale green dress to her shins, and her hair tied to the side with gold band, and she had strap sandals.

Her mother wore white and blue kalasiris with gold necklaces, wrapped around her waist gold band, circulated at the wrists were two gold bangles.

The two servants wore white gowns with their gold necklaces and armbands. Kalima had a white head band, Beset carried a bag strap to her shoulder.

Walking along beside her mother Halima poise with grace and dignity. Wondering if she could live up to that kind of beauty and respect; odd personality would probably leave her alone with no one except Karida by her side if possible. She ran into Karida and her brother Kadin, the two greeted her with a hug, Karida had to pry her brother, he blushed at Zainab but usually is quiet. Ahmose actually came over and briefly met Zainab. Halima told the two servant women buy some apples and melons, Halima and Zainab were at the bakery.

The brown haired boy shyly made glances at Zainab, he was the three years old than she was. Halima was talking to the baker's wife, a busted woman with sleek black hair, she had a daughter with burgundy hair selling bread to the customers in line.

"Zainab…" the brown haired boy had grown since the last time, he wore simple white tunic with red. He had gold collate and bracelets, "Wow I haven't seen you in long time, how are you?" Karida and her brother, glanced at him, the two wore peasant clothing just linen, with brown sashes tied at their waist.

"I have been fine, Ahmose,"

"That's great," he smiled at her, his eyes never left her gaze. Karida and Kadin glared at him.

Karida crossed her arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Buying bread with my mother," he pointed backwards at a red brown long haired woman in white kalasiris with a shawl. However he looked at Zainab, "so Zainab how are the crocodiles?"

Kadin whispered something to his sister, "I can't believe he asked that," the young dark brown haired sister of his, nodded in agreement.

"I-I have not seen them lately my scheduled has been booked for a year since then, so no…" Ahmose frowned, he rubbed his head.

"Whoa that is not good." He said looking away, he saw a woman carrying some bread outside after purchasing it.

"Zainab it's time to go," Halima walked up to the children, Karida, and Kadin looked at the elegant raven haired woman. "Come on," she stood there as if waiting for Zainab.

Zainab turned them the three, "I have to go," sounded disappointed, she was about to leave, but Ahmose grabbed her wrist, surprised by his action, she flinched, "Ahmose?"

The brown haired boy smiled at her, "see you later," he almost touched her strands of blonde hair. "Zainab," however he hesitated because Halima was staring at him, with frown, as she crossed her arms. "Um I'll see you around," she tried to move as he released his grip from her. Halima stood there as if she knew he was up to something.

"Ahmose…see you later too," Zainab said in a low voice. Halima grabbed Zainab by the wrist before Ahmose could do anything else. Karida and Kadin followed them out, she looked back at the brown haired boy, and he waved at her. Something about him made her shuddered. They were out of sight as they met up with servant women, they had their bags filled and had to stop and at couple vendors to visit.

"Damn, Ahmose huh?" Beset said rubbing her nose, Kalima glanced at her sister and frowned. "You're becoming a pretty girl, I know how Raja feels."

The monotone black haired woman said, "He will never…get married,"

Halima held onto Zainab, "I will not allow my daughter marry a servant boy," Kalima smiled at the thought with a slow small smile, they walked through the crowd as they headed toward a vender, Zainab could have sworn she saw a girl with brown hair down to her shoulders, throwing something at a wealthy man. The girl was dressed in a plain linen dress with gold and green sash tied her waist. The wealthy man was on the ground with some gold scattered across the floor, he looked absolutely lost.

"Well I didn't know there were a line between us servants and nobles," laughed Beset.

Halima knitted her brows together in a concern expression as she held onto Zainab's wrist, "I am sorry if that offends you, but Beset your nephew cannot be with Zainab. It would ruin our reputation as a Magician House of Re," Zainab ignored the fact Beset was talking to Halima about Raja.

The woman, straighten her bag, "What make her marry someone from another noble house like uh…Haqida House?" passing by some shops and stores. Zainab looked down at the sandy dirt ground and people's feet.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Zainab will perhaps marry a wealthy one or someone of high rank status. A reasonable man, who care and provide for her,"

Beset and Kalima laughed, Halima didn't like that at all. She glared at them, "Wait he provides for her? Haha, haha Halima come on, you know it's the other way around." She jabbed at her sister Kalima, however Beset was louder and there were small chuckles of the monotone woman.

"Beset what are you applying exactly?" she was listening to the adults, Zainab's mother stopped, so did the servants. "Are you saying, she's—"

"She's going to marry a nice man with an interest in sex and children," muttered Kalima. Halima turned to the monotone woman, glaring at the servants.

"Yup, and he'll want children," Beset tapped at Kalima smiling. "With all that-"

Halima tapped her foot on the ground, and turned to Zainab, the ombre blonde looked at her mother. "I know that, but I will not marry her off to a man who wants to have sex all the time." she covered Zainab's ears, and flinched at the touch of her mother's warm hands.

"You mean making and taking advantage of her, looks like she could be easily persuade hah, haha," Beset laughed.

"No, Beset I will assure you I will not let that happen," Beset and Kalima laughed, Zainab's mother mother still talking over the laughing women,"perhaps she might marry of the son from the Haqida—"

Beset grabbed Halima by the shoulders, "sorry, sorry about it I was joking,"

"I will make sure, it won't happen," Halima said firmly.

"Keret was trying to make her meet with that handsome boy she spoke of," Beset said, as she walked ahead of Halima and her younger sister. They watched her.

"I know that, however I am not sure I'm willing to marry him to my daughter I said I might…"

"Why he's from magician house and your family has a history of marrying powerful wealthy magician houses, like the Ibis, Maat, and Ra." Kalima said. Halima turned to her looking at her daughter.

They stopped at an apple vender, a pretty golden brown haired woman was selling, and she was talking to Beset and Kalima. Right next to them, Zainab saw the girl with brown shoulder length hair ran passed them. Halima and Kalima conversation faded in the background too many people were talking, so she couldn't hear the rest of their conversation. They stopped at another vendor filled with a man selling his melons, and some other woman selling necklaces, Zainab sighed. Lost in her thoughts and bored of her life. She wished and wondered how Cricket was doing; she hoped her friend didn't hate her for leaving at the river. She longed for something and didn't know what it was. And the black dragon vaguely remembering him, or was he some a beast she dreamed of? Losing sight of what she wants and the crocodiles she sometimes believed she heard in their voices in the distance. The servants had to fetch some dates, so Zainab was with her mother they wandered around the market place. Window shopping they spend for an hour, her mother bought her some snacks of almonds, and dates. Halima talked her about soon about marriage when she reaches the appropriate age, and her period. She told her mother, she didn't have it yet, and however she learned it didn't come exactly at ten it could come later on. The only good part of the talk was a chance of getting a horse. However her mother wanted to buy when she was older perhaps not certain but she hoped her parents would buy the horse.

 _Marriage is going to be the next topic_ …Zainab turned around and something smacked onto her head, she held her forehead briefly. And found a small pebble on the ground. She saw the girl coming at her and stopped, her mother released grip for a while to check on some necklaces. _Is she coming at me?_ Zainab freaked out and hid behind Halima. Smiling at her daughter, while shaking her head, shyness a trait she'll probably never get over. The ombre blonde held onto her mother's waist like a frighten giraffe calf shielded by its mother. The girl came up to her, as Halima talked to the woman, shop owner, explaining about the necklace or was she offering a necklace to Zainab.

Zainab noticed the woman had chocolate brown haired, red lips and green eyes, wearing a pale blue kalasiris. "I think this one would fit your daughter," the woman said, showing a moon blue pendant choker.

Halima smiled, "Ah, she likes chokers necklaces."

"Hmm I have some," the woman picked up a small chest from the ground and placed it on the wooden table. Opening the chest, there were little fish painted around it.

Another pebble hit Zainab, she touched her forehead, it felt like a real hard rock slammed into her. Zainab saw the pebble and crouched down still hiding from the crowds of people.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," the girl with brown shoulder length picked up the small pebble and placed it in a small bag, she had light tan skin however taller than Zainab, she looked about the same age her however she could be wrong about this girl, "I wasn't aiming for you," the girl seemed so spry to her, she had another pebble as she threw it and tossed it perfectly in the air. "sorry about that, I really am,"

"Oh uh…" slightly coming out of hiding, she stood and to her surprised about the girl was apologizing. "I-it-is alright," the girl didn't looked wealthy, actually looked like a peasant compared to her.

"Great, I'm Tasnim, and you are?" she grinned, something about the girl seemed different about her maybe she was just being friendly.

"Z-Zainab," stuttering. She glanced away from the girl,

"Neat," a woman and man servants walked by while a camel came by them with a man holding the reins and stopped, with the lazy eyes gleaming in the sun. Tasnim smiled and without any warning threw the pebble at the camel, the humped creature became frighten and backed away hitting into the watermelon stand as a huge commotion started to come. "Oops," as she lightly rubbed her nose. Soldiers had to come up as two men in the melon stand got into a fight. "My mom has a vender over there, you can go and take a look and my dad is a soldier,"

"…" Zainab watched the people in the background,

"So you're wealthy," Tasnim said glancing at the pale green dress, the girl didn't seem like from a wealthy status, "and wow your hair it's so…unique," Zainab subconsciously touched her hair.

"Um uh t-thank you,"

Before anything else could happened a voice called out "Tasnim?!" the voice belonged to a woman of dark brown hair and wore a plain pale gray beige gown, "Tasnim, come here!" the girls glanced at one another; Tasnim turned around and waved at her mother. The woman beckon her daughter to come over, the brown haired girl smiled.

"I'll see you later, Zainab!" she waved at Zainab then turned around and ran toward her mother. Zainab turned to her mother Halima. The raven haired woman spun around with a smile, she held the midnight blue choker. She paid the shop owner in gold and silver coins.

"I bought you this,"

The necklace shop owner woman smiled, and pointed at Zainab, "Oh is that your daughter?"

"Yes she is," Halima lightly rubbed her daughter's head. Zainab told her mother thank you. She really loved the choker her mother bought her, her mother placed it in the bag. "Are you ready, we can go to the Nile River,"

Zainab got excited and clasped her hands together, "really?" her mother still retain her kind and generous personality.

"Of course," Halima beamed at her daughter.

Zainab looked at her mother, they thanked the woman and met up with Beset and Kalima, they finished their shopping, Halima decided to take Zainab riding it's been a while since the last time she rode horses. They took out Paint and her mother's favorite black stallion. Rode for half an hour, along the Nile, it was the greatest gift, she got to see the hippos and the crocodiles; she saw Dusk and Night swimming together blissfully. Hapi danced and pointed at her, the horses rode along the Nile. Soon after that they head home groomed the horses, spending her time with mother. She spent the last hours of daylight reading and ate dinner with her family. Zainab went to bed with Lucky singing his horrible lullaby to her before taking off into his post at night; the moon shined down covering the sky with the midnight blue sheets of the sky covered with silver stars.

* * *

Kateb came home after the two weeks, she hugged her grandfather. He came at her house first thing in the morning "Ah there's my granddaughter," his white haired billowed in the wind, he picked her up in the air then placed her down. "You're getting big, one day you'll be carrying me," he joked, he lightly tapped her shoulder.

He wore gray robes with violet, underneath with a light violet tunic and a sash tied at his waist; Keret came dressed in black and blue kalasiris smirking.

Halima dressed in pale yellow gown with silver halter neckline, and Khalid wore black tunic and shendyt with his arms folded.

"How's great grandfather?"

"Ah, he's fine, he's much better now and oh he wanted me to give this to you," he pulled something out of his sash, a little crocodile pendant made of silver gleamed in the morning sun.

Zainab said while she squinted at the pendant, "It's a…crocodile?"

"Yes," he placed it around her neck, "I thought of you so had my brother made it for you, my father's idea." He smirked. He rubbed her head, he then turned to Halima and hugged her, Khalid didn't want any hug, even though his father in law insisted.

"Welcome home, Father," Halima said, Khalid stared at his father in law with a glare.

"I am glad I'm home," he smiled as he released his only daughter, he then turned to his life of the party of a wife Keret, "Keret,"

"You owe me, you bastard," Keret said smiling kindly. He walked up to her and lightly kissed her forehead, "I had to spend the whole two weeks seeing Zainab's face all day long," chuckling.

Halima smiled and touched Zainab's shoulder, "you must be tired, Father,"

Khalid glanced at Kateb and looked at his wife Halima, "I'm sure he is," the platinum blonde bend at the wind and unfolded his arms. "You should get some rest,"

"I will," Kateb said, "see you later Zainab," he turned to a white stallion "old Ibis is tired," the horse in the distance shook his mighty blazed head, he patted Zainab's head. He turned to Keret and walked off with her. He grabbed the reins and his granddaughter watched him.

"Shit, Kateb I forgot to mention you owe by making that miniature stables for the horse dolls, and the—" she leaned in and whispered since Zainab was here.

"I know and I know you're upset because you haven't had s—"

Keret ignored him, and didn't seem like her usual self, the raven haired woman appeared irritated, "And also I have to tell you what Zainab did while you were away, she screw it up too,"

Kateb laughed, "With what?"

"With that handsome boy…" she trailed off. Before they turned right heading toward their house, "and he was right this close in meeting her," Zainab could see Keret gesturing with her hands as if had a pinched of salt ready to be sprinkled on a steak. "Damn, her for being so shy."

"Aww, Keret, come on, she's only eleven," Kateb said and that was the last thing Zainab heard before her mother and father told her to get in and take a bath with Beset's help.

Zainab spent the next months studying her lessons, relieved to actually start using basic magic taught by her foul mouthed grandmother Keret. Her mother and father kept an eye out for her strange behavior. Zainab's schedule changed over the next seven months; she actually found a way to meet the crocodiles at least during the night time. She finished writing her schedule down then placed under bed. For the next day at her grandmother's and helping her with her proper lady lessons, and one day her father Khalid came by and wanted to see his daughter cooked an actual meal luckily a simple one. Making sure his own daughter could take care of herself, Raja helped as he promised with their deal. Zainab hoped maybe she would please her parents and see Cricket again, by the time she was twelve and thirteen she had some time with the crocodiles, their voices filled her mind with their songs of the Nile. And every day Zainab grew lovely and prayed to the gods she would be the lady her mother wanted her to be.

* * *

Tasnim I do not own her, she belongs to Sky Spark, another note Keret is not typical grandmother, I'm sure you guys know by the way she talks, she isnt from a wealthy family at all. I hope you know who that boy was...yes young Mahad age of 14 years old. Next chapter Zainab will be 14 years old

Part I, is about Zainab in Thebes (thats the document I seperated it, I was actually on part II but had to fix the relationships between Zainab and everyone else, some things orignally was there were delayed lol,

read and review


	6. Chapter: VI Magic

**Chapter VI**

 **Magic**

Zainab was sitting in her room at her study desk, reading a book about the Egyptian gods, her favorite goddess was Isis, the goddess of magic, motherhood, marriage, medicine, and the story of the goddess always intrigued her. As a priestess she would have to choose a god or goddess to be part of. She knew her mother was priestess of Hathor. Halima was so devoted traveling two hours to perform her priestess duties. And her grandfather was priest of Horus. Only eleven years old yet she was anxious because it was her first time going to meet with her priestess mentor Subira who offered Halima with the priestess training. Subconsciously thinking of the Nile and long for freedom, the river called to her, and she knew where she belong was at the Nile somewhere where she can escape reality and be herself. And of course the crocodiles always have a good chat here and there. She wondered why Cricket and the other hatchlings sound like, she remembered Dusk told her the hatchlings were too young to speak yet, and Zainab wondered what they sounded like. Something about Cricket made her feel like he couldn't speak at all? She didn't know why she had the feeling about this specific crocodile didn't have a voice; it was just a feeling she had within herself.

Keret walked in wearing a plain linen kalasiris light beige color, her black wavy hair and dark blue eyes made her look like the night that waltz into Ra's sun making an eclipse. She never had any jewel except an amazonite bangle on her left wrist.

Zainab looked up and wondered why her grandmother was here as her grandmother approached her, and leaned forward with her hip sticking out, almost in careless manner, "Morning kid, your mother wants you to start your magic training, but she doesn't have time to do it, so I will teach you instead,"

"Are you even an official titled magician?" asked Zainab looking up from the book she was reading.

Keret smirked, "unofficial, official does it matter? I know magic,"

"But aren't you a peasant born? Not that I mind but your origins do not have any magic involved?"

"I may not be from a noble magician house, but I know magic and I learned it the _hard_ way…" there was silence, while Zainab glanced around then looked at her youthful grandmother, "so come on, get your ass up,"

"Right now?"

"Tch, yes Zainab, magic isn't going to come to you, you come to it, don't you want to be an all-powerful magician?" Keret leaned in closer inches away from her granddaughter's face.

"Well to be exact, an all knowledgeable magician," Zainab said turning to her book, Keret slammed her hands on the table and it made her jolted while she snatched the book away from her granddaughter, "Grandmo—"

"Stop reading shit, it's time for your magical journey to magician hood," said Keket as she throw away from Zainab's hands, and pulled her by the wrist, "you ain't sitting and reading about the gods in your cozy home,"

"B-bu-but it was getting interesting to the—"

"Nothing is fun then learning about magic," Keret pulled her along and out of the house before the girl could say anything else, she looked and saw the boy from the accessory store, however only his back, her grandmother looked at her and frowned, "oh and that Zainab is your disappointment reminder you can't get man…"

"It's not that it's just I ca—"

"Bull—ahem I mean its obvious you can't get attention, just being yourself, start taking more care for yourself, the more the better men will realize you care about yourself and your healthy, if you don't care then crap no one would give a damn,"

"I-I know, which is why I am going to work on that,"

"Good, because to be honest your hair looks horrible, you're not pretty enough," Keret said, walked passed by some noblemen houses until they reached Kateb and Keret's house, going through the front door, Zainab could of sworn she saw someone in the living room, she was about to turn until Keret jerked her to the side near corner of the wall. Towering over her, Zainab looked up, "alright here is the deal, and you're going to meet up with your mentor for your priestess training, since your mother doesn't have the time to train you,"

"Is she training someone else?"

"Not yet, but she discussed with me with she will eventually will, and I told her. I didn't think it would be wise for you to be mentored by your own mother since you need to get out there, represent your family and name, I understand you can't go on your river adventures with your crocodile friends…it's best not dwell on that matter,"

"I thought yo—you were alright with my—"

"I was but…can't get married if you're going to act like this? No man wants a wife who talks to crocodiles; I can see why your father was concern,"

"My father does not care about me…" whispered Zainab, that's how she felt after all Khalid was not a kind man, distance and arrogant, he held certain degree of expectations toward her. Not exactly a doting father who be carefree, strict to the core, he didn't seem to show any love to her.

"He does, it's just hard to—"

"You don't understand! I wish my parents would understand me better, they don't know what's it like to speak with crocodiles, or how they are, but I do. They are just—"

"No, I know your grandfather knew about it so did I, but sometimes if you were others they wouldn't want to be around you, it's horrible I know, but you need to understand our society does not except different people, you want people to like you better start thinking about your family reputation, I don't agree with it, I can't do anything since your my granddaughter and not my daughter, if things were different I would have let you go to the Nile but your parents believe you have an obsession or some odd behavior that they don't want to let you continue it—its not good for a girl…it's best to keep it safe, and as long as your under your parents rule, you will to obey. You're growing to become a fine young woman for your mother, better start with your priestess training,"

Zainab sighed and couldn't argue back, her grandmother was right. She frowned at her, Keret crossed her arms. She signaled her to move; Zainab glanced around, Keret walked ahead while Zainab followed behind her in slow pace toward the dining room where a peppered long haired woman with brilliant green eyes sat in cushion chair.

Her attire was long white and red kalasiris V-neck, she had gold armbands and her fingers interlaced together, Zainab looked up at the woman, smiling.

Zainab's grandfather Kateb sat across from her in blue robes over white tunic and shendyt; he held a cup of beer in his hand, chatting with the woman. His hazel caught the sight of his only grandchild, "Ah, Zainab there you are, you're here—" Keret came up to him and touched his shoulder, he placed his hand over hers, "what is it?"

Keret whispered something to him however Zainab couldn't hear single word, then moved away pulled a chair next to him, "You want her here right?"

"Uh yes, Keret, Zainab come here," Kateb patted his own lap, the girl walked up to him and he picked her up, "by the gods you're getting big, one day I won't be able to carry you," he wrapped his arm her.

"You can carry Mother,"

"Ah good reason, I guess I can still carry you, as long you don't get—"

Keret cut in, "Don't say big breasted," as she crossed her arms and leaned back, "Halima didn't get my breasts…that's for sure, pretty skinny"

"That wasn't I was about to say, but I was going to say that Zainab could get tall," Kateb said surprised, and embarrassed, the peppered hair woman just smiled at them.

"Tch, doubt that,"

"You don't know that Keret,:" Zainab sat in her grandfather's lap, she didn't look at the woman but her white hair grandfather. He turned the peppered hair woman, "So Subira, you wanted to become my granddaughter's mentor?"

"Ah yes, actually, Halima suggested that I should be her mentor," Subira said.

Kateb looked at them and then laughed out of embarrassment, "Excuse my manners, I forgot to let Zainab introduced herself to you," gesturing toward the ombre blonde eleven year old.

Subira gave a warm smile, "Hello, Zainab, I am Subira priestess of Khonsu, it's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can get along for the next couple of years, I heard your mother said your extremely intelligent and you learn very fast,"

Zainab looked at her grandfather, "um…"

"She's a bi—" Kateb was about to sugar coated his next words, Keret shook head, "I mean ahem she is a shy so pardon her manners,"

Zainab thought what to say, she slowly opened her mouth, "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Subira,"

"Well, Zainab, I'm excited to teach you so many things, you will be finished with your training in five or six years, but I am sure you would probably finished it before that?"

"I suppose," said Zainab.

"It's not that hard, but I shouldn't just explain it to you, anyway how bout we have lunch at my house?" Subira asked, "oh wait I'm remodeling," muttering to herself saying something about the back room and goats? Zainab didn't know what the woman said after that.

"Oh you can have it here at my place," said Kateb.

"Are you sure?" Subira asked.

"Yes of course," Kateb said with smile, Keret picked her ears without a care, "Keret are you alright with that?"

"Of course, the more the merrier," smirked Zainab's grandmother, "anyway I gotta get going, see you around Zainab after this meeting, Kateb bring her at the cellar after your done," getting up, she put the chair back into the table,

"Alright," Kateb said.

"Zainab, we'll make magic," Keret winked as she left the room pointing at her granddaughter and snapped her fingers sparkle flied and disappeared.

 _Magic I would love to learn that, I just don't know why I decided to become a priestess…only because my mother is one maybe I just want to serve Atem's court_ …Zainab thought.

Subira smiled at her, "Well I am pleased I have met you, Zainab, I should get going, and plan out your lessons, thank you Kateb." She sat up from her chair, and Kateb put his granddaughter down and stood up.

"I'm glad you came today," Kateb said.

"Of course, see you tomorrow, I will be here noon, till then Zainab see you tomorrow," Subira gave a small wave and Kateb led her out the door.

Zainab stood there and sighed, she wasn't really looking forward being with her lessons, she only wanted to do this to prove Nefertiti wrong, but the road seemed so much longer now. The truth was that she longed for freedom at the most. There was so much to explore beyond the walls of Thebes, even the river the source of life. She missed Cricket and the other crocodiles, their voices were so far away and wondered what they were up too.

Kateb back smiling, "Zainab come on, I think it's time for you to learn your magic, after all your not a magician if you don't know how to use magic," he held his hand, she took it. He led her into the kitchen, "so what do you think of Subira?"

"I think it's a little early to say,"

"No impressions about her?"

Zainab sighed, while walking with her grandfather, "She seems nice. I mean that's what I have seen so far,"

"Alright, well I'm sure you get the chance to know, she has been good friends with your grandmother even she is decade younger,"

"She is ten years younger than Grandmother Keret?"

"Hmm, not sure, I believe she is around her age? I never asked—"

"I thought she was Mother's age?"

"Oh no, she isn't," Kateb said briefly closing his eyes. He led her down to some stairs that led down to the cellar it looked like secret passage to her; it was next to the storage room of the large kitchen, the smell of baked bread lingered in the air.

"She's not?"

"Well she is a mystery to you, isn't she, Zainab, but I will let you she doesn't have any children, unfortunately," said Kateb with frown, when they reached the last step, the cellar had large barrels of wine, several stacks of flour, wheat and some large jars. Walked along, it seemed like a whole new world to the young girl, she looked at the barrels before spotting Keret.

Keret sat on a table that apparently was kind of dusty, crossed legged and she looked beautiful if Zainab grew up looking like that would she have men fall for her? She realized she never really knew her grandmother that well still a mystery to her, the woman swung her legs back and forth reading a scroll next to her books and scrolls of magic.

"Grandfather why aren't you teaching me magic?" asked Zainab as she peered up at him.

He chuckled, "Unless you want to learn white magic? I highly recommend you to learn offensive magic, healing does not help necessarily but does come in use when the time comes; I think you would better if you learn how to defend yourself. You can learn healing later, I am sure you can master all of it in time," he winked at her.

Keret looked up with a smirked, dropping down to the floor, she tossed the scroll while Kateb released Zainab's hand, the raven haired woman, wrapped her arms around Kateb's neck, "I was just thinking about what we can do after she leaves," Kateb wrapped his arms at her waist while Zainab looked at them.

"Oh Keket, you know we cannot discuss this while—"Zainab didn't hear him but he did he just say Keket? That was the goddess of darkness; she looked at him wondering what was going on? But he was busy with Keret. Why he called her that? Was that her real name?

Keret placed her lips on him, they kissed briefly apparently Keret got the drift and sighed with disappointment, "Please don t tell me you're on priest duties?"

"Only for four months, but no it ended last week, I just don't think it's—"

"Anyway, since you're not, I was hoping we could go shopping later today," she rubbed her nose briefly while placed her hands on her hips looking at him.

Kateb looked surprised, "Oh you meant that I thought you were going to ask—"

"I don't need to ask for sex, you're just going to do it anyway, come on let's be honest, she's eleven and there's nothing to hide her from, she's near the age of marriage, but since you want me to ask I guess I—"

"It's fine I was just worried you might offer to do—"

"Oh over here, not on Osiris's green body, but I'm gonna ask—"

"No, no you don't need to, I love so much, I never would let you ask me for sex or anything else, it ruins your freedom after all I am not those men you met." Kateb gave serious expression while his wife frowned.

"Of course, you aren't, and that's what I like about you," Keret gently hit her hip, then kissed him on the cheek, "with a smile, Kateb smiled at her then hugged her, "besides it happens, and you told happy wife, happy life," she winked at him returned his embraced and they kissed passionately.

Zainab was just listening to their conversation, she enjoyed seeing her grandmother being sweet to her grandfather they seemed to have a connection, and she never sees her parents have. But who is she to judge? She sometimes she wished to understand the bond between two people, she didn't know if she had a bond with Cricket. Looking at them, Kateb suddenly grabbed Keret's face while he kissed her, before they pulled away gazing into each other's eyes.

"Well see you then," Keret said as if he already said his piece, "you're not skipping our shopping trip,"

"I know,"

"And…" Keret said

"Oh… of course but later," Kateb said, "just focus on Zainab right now," he pointed at their _invisible_ granddaughter standing there.

"I forgot about her, when I looked at you," Keret smiled.

"Excuses," Kateb said with joking manner, "then later, alright, Zainab see you tomorrow," he waved at the ombre blonde girl and his wife. He turned around started to walk out of the wine cellar.

Keret shouted, "I'm going to be on top! This time," she was smirking.

"Keket! Don't say that out loud!?" Kateb turned around in shocked embarrassed with blushing face, "Please don't say that again and I don't want to hear you talking about sex with Zainab! You know I will end up finding out what you want,"

"What!? I wasn't talking about that…tch eventually she would learn," Keret smirking, as she turned to Zainab, "when you get married you get to do all sorts of fun,"

"Like what?" asked Zainab with curious tone.

Keret bent down on one knee, and placed her hands on shoulders, "sex,"

"That's fun?"

"Of course, especially when you with someone you love, it would be fun when you do other things beside that. How could I put it example? Let's say your husband decided to want to bath with you and you to have romantic moment, then things get passionate and you ended up having passionate sex,"

"Would that always happen?"

"It depends, but usually happens," with a smile.

"The question will I like it?"

"Zainab the best part of marriage is the sex and it doesn't have to be once, and everyone likes it, heck why you think most Egyptians have children?" she spread her arms like

"I thought our society love children…"

"Ah that too,:"

"How come you don't have more children?"

Keret replied with frown,"Because I'm not a good mother."

"…"

"No seriously, I'm not joking anyway enough about me,"

"Then why—"

"Oh no don't ask me why you don't have any siblings," Keret stood up dusting herself, "your mother had complications with you, and you were way passed _overdue_ ," laughing; Zainab didn't understand that part, why was she laughing? "Let's be real most the wealthy don't have much children is because they don't have time to raise them."

"My parents do seem busy…"

"Exactly, and the poor have lots of children someone got to work the farm too, no paid labor for those peasants, well not every poor person has many children, some might have two or three, but some have ten,"

"That's a lot…" said Zainab, she didn't like the idea having so many children. She shuddered at the thought.

"What ten?" Keret said she seemed confused of what her granddaughter had said.

"No, three….  
"Shit, ten is a lot you know, and a lot more than three," Keret said.

"Well three is a lot for me," Zainab said as she paused, wondering if Keret had any siblings? "Do you have any siblings?"

"Four older ones…."

"Really?" Zainab said amazed and suddenly her grandmother seemed so interesting. Who was her great aunts and great uncles? She wanted to know what kind of girl Keret was like as a child,

"Yes,"

"You grew up poor right?"

"Correct, I was born in farmlands, we didn't have much cattle only two bulls that plowed our fields but we did own three horses, I use to play around a lot, my parents were always tired and very strict, but I wasn't going to let that ruin my childhood, life as a peasant was hard…trust me the things the wealthy does are completely different from the poor. Like peasants don't have really have banquets when we marry, my parents were thirteen and already married, I never slept in bed when was I growing up I was so used of that until I went to the city…." _Grandmother never slept in a bed! Sounds uncomfortable…How she met grandfather Kateb? I'm so curious now_.

"How did you meet Grandfather?"

"Another story, for another time when you're old enough," Keret paused, and crossed her arms. "Damn why the Ammit did I tell you about myself….oh right we were talking about children, speaking of which, I wish you would have met that handsome boy, maybe later in future when you actually looked like butterfly instead of larva…."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, anyway let's start your lessons we're getting sidetracked," Keret said brushing off what she said to her granddaughter.

"But I like talking to you about your family,"

"Well kid, I don't like talking about that,"

"Oh but you—"

"Alright," Keret pulled out a scroll, "let's begin before we start talking about your mother's childhood, and its not exactly a happy one….so how bout we start with the basics, I would like us for to start offensive magic," opening the scroll, Zainab stood there.

"Elemental spells?"

"Damn, right, now the major offensive spells are fire, water, lightning, wind, earth, dark and light," Keret explained, then her dark blue eyes looked down at the scroll, "combination of elements make secondary elemental offensive spells, water and wind make…frozen water,"

Zainab began to learn the basics, Keret exampled and even showed examples of the elements, watching as the flame danced in the palm of her hand, amazed how fire didn't even burned her grandmother. Water was flowing, slithered like a snake, and lightning was sparking and flashing lights before her eyes. She hoped she would have that kind of magic, her grandmother made her read all the scrolls, learning the entire vocab and the techniques before she actually got to used magic.

At the end of the day, Keret took her home and she would have to meet with priestess Subira for her priestess training. Zainab's father made her washed the dishes because he told she needed to learn how to live on her own if she was ever married. Why was everyone talking about children, marriage or sex? She wasn't really interested in, she wanted an adventure and leave Thebes have a horse so they could travel anywhere but where she was at. Freedom was a blessing, yet so far away. She was washing dishes with the only servant boy Raja who dried it for her.

Freedom with no one to tell her what to do such as her parents, and clearly marriage would be out of the question. The Nile was where she belong, the crocodiles accepted her the way she was, she didn't know why she could speak with them it was just so natural to her. _I really miss them, I hope everyone is alright…one day I will be out of here, nothing will stop me. I may have wealth but it could be for my advantage_. Zainab thought. She didn't realize she scrubbed a plate too long. Suddenly daydreaming her days with the crocodiles.

"Zainab? Hello, Zainab you're done with that plate?" Raja asked. Zainab snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him, surprised, "are you alright?"

Embarrassed the fact he saw her, "oh I uh yes…here," she handed him the plate.

"Oh, it's alright, I mean you have a lot on your mind, I heard you started your priestess duties, I hope you finished less than six years, I know you are very smart and you can do anything,"

"You think I can travel anywhere one day?" asked Zainab with a smile.

"Of course, I believe your parents are right at times but not when it comes to your own fate, you have your own path to make, it's not their decision to make plans and whenever comes to you it's a choice, not obligation. My father told me that once," Raja said in serious tone. He moved the plates onto another table; Zainab squeezed the water out of the rag.

Those words stuck with her till she went to bed, she wondered if she could followed that principle by the time she went to bed rolling to her side. _I know I will do fine if I just follow my heart_. She fell asleep after that.

* * *

The next morning, Halima woke Zainab up early in the morning, her mother dressed in pale orchid colored kalasiris, silver bangles at the right wrist. Zainab sat up rubbing her eyes, the sunlight stretched in her room. Her mother went to the clothing chest and pulled out her daughter's dress.

"Come on, Zainab you need to get up, you have an important meeting, your priestess lessons begin today," Halima sounded so harsh.

"I'm up…" Zainab looked out her window while getting out of her own bed, the sun rose and welcome the warmth to the city of Thebes. She changed into the white kalasiris her mother took out for her, while her mother made her bed, and brushed her hair after that.

"It's important you show up to priestess Subira, she will be your mentor for the next couple of years,"

"…I know,"

"Don't disappoint me, Zainab," Halima said while brushing her, she felt her mother was being little hard on her head. She put the comb down and touched daughter's shoulder. "I am proud you are following in my footsteps, you being a priestess in our magician house would give you some advantage, closer to the future pharaoh when you serve him, perhaps even a high priestess, not many become one," putting the comb down and

"I know." Zainab said flatly.

"Alright, you're ready, come you need your breakfast and after you need to take bath and head over to your grandfather's house." Halima said she grabbed her daughter by the wrist and pulled her along.

Downstairs her father Khalid was already at the dining room, she didn't want to be in the same room with him, he never smiled or even said much to her. _Cold hearted like usual_ …She thought, she knew her father was hoping she would slip up and ended making mistake such as going to the Nile. Eating breakfast quietly didn't make the feeling going away, taking a bath went fast and soon it was almost noon. Her mother Halima and her father Khalid went out, Khalid went the other direction, assuming he was going to work today embalming some dead animal or person. Walking behind Halima and staring down the floor at her feet, she looked up and saw someone.

Passing by them, her heart raced as she realized who it was. The moment she looked at them, there was him and that lovely woman with brunette hair, and behind her some servants, a man holding a book lecturing about something the purpose of the millennium items, he an old man with an golden eye? Zainab glanced at him, a boy? No that boy from the accessory shop weeks ago, his brown even bangs, he looked bored, his profile looked pretty, she wondered if that was the same boy. She didn't know but her heart skipped beat, however she saw only glimpse of him because the old man with the millennium eye blocked his view from her. He looked wealthy the boy, he wore gold armbands and gold collate, he sighed and glanced up at the old man saying something.

"Priest Aknadin, I know you think I would be able to obtain the—"

"Oh no I believe you can, and will,"

"Well if you think so, I will be able to do my best in serving the pharaoh." The boy said. Zainab stared at him, he had a nice voice and he smiled briefly then felt her eyes on him so he turned around, but she ran up to her mother on side he couldn't see her. They passed by them, Halima didn't say anything perhaps because he was talking to that old man.

"I'm sure of it," said the old man.

"Well I will be ready when that time comes." The pretty boy said. Zainab heard him last time, she glanced at her mother while they were further away and glanced at the Dragon's Eye. She wondered who would be the next Dragon's Eye wielder? Would be her it would be too obvious maybe someone else than her.

"Mother," Zainab said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering is it random for someone obtains the millennium items or is there some other process to that?"

"Only for those who are worthy of the millennium items,"

"Do you think I would be worthy?" asked Zainab she was curious and wondered what if she was able to obtain one of the items? It would be neat to have one of them, she heard about them all have different abilities.

"Perhaps it could happen, and why would you want millennium item?"

"I thought I could serve the pharaoh's court, I mean there's—"

"My understanding is that you want to serve your friend the prince?"

"Sort of…"

Halima looked at her for a moment, "It could happen however not guarantee on that. You can serve your country in another way," Zainab frowned, probably her mother thought about marriage, she couldn't be a soldier because that's was only for boys, "Zainab you need to understand that you can serve the future pharaoh in time, however if your speaking about the Pharaoh's court the Sacred Society, you are not really chosen as I said before,"

"I know but I would—"

"Never about that, should you only focus on your priestess training it's what you currently studying."

"I know…"

Halima didn't say anything not until they reached Kateb's house, they were in and yet Subira wasn't here yet or at least that what's Zainab presume about her upcoming priestess mentor. At the dining table again, Keret pulled a chair and didn't even say anything to Zainab. The girl sat down next her.

Not long priestess Subira came in a white kalasiris; she seemed wealthy with all the gold armbands and bracelets. Her peppering hair made her look old but her natural completion made her look ten years younger.

Zainab wondered how old she was. She didn't look old like Keret or Kateb. The woman sat across from Zainab and Keret. Kateb carried a book and smiled at his granddaughter, he then sat next to her, and Subira was next to him. By the time they sat there the kitchen servants and slaves brought the food. But more importantly why was she here again? Zainab glanced at her grandfather. Nothing important happened after an hour it looked like the adults got carried away with their conversation even Keret seemed bored. Finally Subira turned to the young girl.

"Subira, I believe you wanted to start today," said Kateb with gentle smile. Zainab wasn't really up for the next pile of lessons. She already had magic lessons yesterday and now this. _Ah I was hoping just for lunch and nothing more…._ thought Zainab.

"Ah, Zainab I haven't forgotten why I came here, now about your lessons, let's just say we should start the knowledge of the gods, I think it's important you learn about their roles," she pulled out some scrolls from her bag.

Kateb and Keret glanced at one another, "do want us to leave?" asked Zainab's grandfather.

Subira, "I would love to start on her lessons, if you don't mind?"

"Alright," Kateb got up, the seductive raven haired wife of his, grabbed his arm, he nearly jumped, "well then Subira, just let one of my servants know if your done, so I can take my granddaughter home,"

"I will keep that in mind, you can go since I am starting her lessons." Subira,

Kateb stood up with his wife next to him, she smirked whispering something, he turned to her. They left in hurry especially Keret pulled away, they went up the stairs. Zainab thought it was odd however she probably knew what they were up to. Frowning, it was broad daylight. In contrast she really didn't want to find out.

"Now, Zainab let us begin," Subira said.

"Alright," almost in bored tone, it was going to be a long day for her.

"The important of the gods is the roles they have on our lands, and impact such as Ra, our sun god, it's important for us to get the sun without it our world would be filled with darkness,"

The next hour she learned about Ra the sun god, he sailed across the sky to bring light to the world and during the night he would die and traveled through the underworld for his battle with Apep and would rise again. The next subject of the gods were Set and Horus, she learned that Horus and Set fought since Osiris died while Isis had to raise their son. However Zainab started to question about Horus and how the world did he have a falcon head while his parents looked like people, and any other of the gods like Hathor, Bastet, and Sekhmet. She ended up dragging the lesson on questions and answers, but Subira had to tell her to stop.

"I think it's better not to ask all these question,"

"Why?"

"Well I think you should perhaps think what temple you would want to serve?"

"Huh?"

"Well there are three over here in Thebes, Khonsu, Mut, and Amun,"

"Um well I don't know I guess Amun,"

"Well it's a start, in Memphis there is a several temples there, I'm sure you know—"

"Former capital of Egypt," said Zainab.

"Well your grandfather told me about Memphis,"

"I never been there,"

"You should go there; there are many things to explore." Subira said with a smile.

 _I will go there when I get a horse and leave Thebes, but it would have to wait_ …

The lesson ended up three hours and half. Subira left after Kateb decided to take her home, he held her hand however her mind was somewhere else, she was pleased she started her magic training as part of the noble magician house. Magic run through her veins from the beginning time of Re her ancestor which the noble magician house was named after. But understanding crocodiles were different it was not magic because it was just her? She didn't know why she had that ability, she wondered if that was normal? Perhaps not, and to get the title as full fledge magician. She wanted to do the trials but would that make her actually a magician? Too many things on her mind and on top of that she had to follow her mother's lesson plan being a proper lady. She missed the crocodiles and the Nile it called to her every day; she would have to think a new plan for that. She hoped her mother won't marry her off either. She was at home and looking at the window in her bedroom, gazing upon the stars, she looked at sparkling diamonds.

Zainab was dressed already in white tunic; her ombre blonde hair flowed as the cool night air passed her. She sat on the window with her head resting on her hands. The stars looked like a strange creature? With bill and flat tail with tunic, and swan staff, she squinted at the stars briefly before rubbing her eyes and the twinkling eyes of the platypus shined bright.

 _Must be some way for me to do this? I hope we can meet again Cricket if your still alive…I just have to wait and have hope._


	7. Chapter: VII The Fated Brief Meeting

_**Chapter VII**_

 _ **Fated Brief Meeting**_

Three years had passed and Zainab was getting close to marriageable age at least from her parents point of view, they didn't want to marry her off at 13 because that was the average age and they wanted to wait until she was a little older. She was tired of them trying to find a husband, her goal in life was to be a researcher and do her research, become a priestess and proof Nefertiti wrong. She kept her hair in loose pony tail with gold band, with several beads on her right strands; her bangs were facing the semi-left; she wore a pale lavender kalasiris with gold jewel neckline. around shoulders, she wore simple sandals. She got dressed in the middle of the night, snuck out and placed a shoulder side bag. Zainab climbed the stairs in absolute silence, she was so glad the servants and the slaves were asleep. Glancing in the darkness, and unlocking the door. Zainab headed outside in the dead of the night, she spotted Lucky on his patrols, the cat stood there sitting on top of the wall that surrounded Zainab's family's house. She couldn't stand it anymore her mother had done the damage long time ago, and Cricket was either alive or dead. Yet she had to find out if her dear friend was alive.

The fourteen year old girl wandered the silence of the night, the dark skies; she hid behind the walls as two soldiers came by joking, she placed herself flat against wall. They were gone; she snuck around and saw the gates heavily guarded by the soldiers. Why did the city of Thebes needed soldiers at the night? Nothing happens so why bother, she glanced around trying to find a way in, and she did just see a man with gold headdress? No her eyes were deceiving her. _Why was he here?_ She didn't want to start thinking about it, his back was to her. He turned away and she ran toward the wall that surrounded the inner city. Zainab looked around and hid behind it. She heard them talking and snuck around and behind the priest, she heard him talking to three other soldiers. She was s always curious about how the soldiers worked out of how they got their muscles. Her face flushed and embarrassed, she quietly and cautiously walked by one man.

"No you're supposed to be outside of the gates," she heard one soldier said, her hazel eyes locked on soldier speaking. She walked by him with ease, she smiled in prideful manner laughed at them mentally. Soldiers weren't as smart as she was smarter than them as she glanced at soldiers and the priest. Running down and ducking whenever a soldier was spotted in her field of vision.

"You there, I haven't seen you before," Zainab nearly froze with a screamed and she hid behind the wall again, as she glanced back another soldier laughed, the blonde ombre girl saw the two soldiers at either side of the gates. They laughed at another soldier. She blushed out of embarrassment. She thought they were talking about her.

Staring at who knows what, she marched down across the farmlands in the field passing by the houses of the peasants their houses were more simple and smaller compared to the wealthy. She walked along, looking down at the ground. In the corner of her eye, she saw a black dog with gold, the minute she turned was the minute he was gone. Strange she could sworn she saw something and jumped and realized it was just Moon, the young black bull looked at her as she walked by. Embarrassed she shushed the bull, chewing his cot his white crescent on his forehead glowed under the dark. Zainab walked passed him, the bull watched her as she trekked down the wheat field, the Nile river right at her grasp; she heard a horse and hid behind a tree. Peeking through the low shrubs, the natural green looked dark and gray to her at the night. Someone was there at the Nile. _No my plans are ruined!_ She bit her lip and touched and tapped her chin with her left hand. Thinking in a way to figure out to get the Nile, she walked in caution manner and watched the person carefully from afar.

Zainab managed to crawl on her all fours as she saw the horse drinking from the Nile, the owner of the horse nowhere in sight. She felt relieved and thought the horse was wild or something. She turned around and smacked into something, "oof!" closing her eyes, she fell to the floor and looked up to find a young man with piercing blue eyes, turned around. He had brown hair, surprised to see her.

"What in the—"

He wore a plain tunic and shendyt. He stared at her as he helped her up. Before she could do anything, her heart raced and _oh no an adult!?_ Her mother was going to ground her for eternity.

"Why is a child, like you, doing here in the middle of the night?" Frighten of what he might do, she took a step back.

"Um uh…I was looking for my…friend," he crossed his arms staring at her. Zainab started to twiddled with her fingers, he glanced at her, her face flushed.

"Your friend? Or your dog?"

"Um uh…" Zainab glanced down then looked at him, "yes?"

He looked unconvinced, his face and perhaps everything about him were great but his demeanor was harsh. She swallowed the remaining saliva in her mouth; she glanced at him, "Really?"

"Y-yes,"

"What does your dog look like?"

"Um kind of dark in color, in greenish color," the man raised an eyebrow at her, she gave him a sheepish smile, and touched her forehead lightly. "Yes uh his name is Cricket,"

"Cricket a very unusual name for a dog?"

"Correct," as she placed her hands behind her back. The man looked at her at and examined her, she didn't like the fact he was looking at her. Avoiding his eye contact, he walked up to her, she moved back. "What are you doing?"

"…how old are you?" he didn't answer her question. But he asked her age instead.

"Uh…fourteen,"

"You look like your ten, are you lying to me?" he stood right next to her, dear Ra he was tall. Calculating in her mind of his height, however Zainab completely upset on the fact he called her a ten year old. By Ra he could be an old man for all she knew.

"NO," she almost shouted, Zainab covered her mouth briefly, "I mean no, and I'm honestly fourteen," looking up at him. He walked passed her and turned to her.

"Are you coming?"

"You do not know where my dog is at,"

"So should I follow your lead then?" Zainab walked ahead of the man and straight to the Nile, he didn't say anything to her, surprised they both never introduced each other. There goes her manners and proper introductions lessons out the door. They looked around for her 'dog' he asked what the collar was, but Zainab told him that Cricket was a free dog so no collar. Half an hour passed and he startled her by grabbing her arm and scolding her like a parent, "I think your lying to me,"

"N-no—I mean yes," Zainab didn't want to tell him about Cricket however she was wrong about him. He might be smarter than she was, she looked at him.

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night? It's obvious you're not some orphan, and I'm trying to figure out why you're out here,"

"I like taking a strolls in the night,"

"Really?" he released his gripped from her. He glanced at her from head to toe, then he crossed his arms, "and do your parents know about this?"

"N-no…" she bit her lip and blushed, her hands behind her back, she glanced away from him, he looked at the direction of the Nile. At the bank of the Nile the cool breeze from the air brushed against their skin, the sky dotted with diamonds in the black sheets of the night. Fireflies danced near couple of trees in the far distance.

"Be honest with me," suddenly calm, he glanced at her.

"W-why I have no idea who are you…" She held on to the strap of her side bag, he unfolded his arms. The cool breeze danced around them; the more she looked at the more she wondered who he was.

"It's Set," did he just told her his name, her heart skipped a beat, he didn't sound so bad when she realized. "And you are?" Zainab glanced around and placed her hand over her breasts.

"My name is Zainab," Set looked at her with intriguing eyes, he suddenly gave a small smile to her.

"Zainab," he muttered, she didn't know what he was trying to do, he looked like he was examine her again. He touched his chin, then looked at Zainab, "Zainab, would you mind telling me, why are you really out here?"

"…um uh, I…cannot tell you it,"

Set said with a hard stare, "Why?"

"It's…embarrassing," Zainab's eyes shifted to the left, it was embarrassing the fact that she lied to him and now he wants to know why was she was here. She wanted to see Cricket it had been a long time since she seen her dear friend, she had no time for the crocodile for the past four years.

"Is there a real reason why you're out here, what's in the bag?"

"Um nothing,"

Set looked at her, "I hope you're not planning to run away,"

"No…" Zainab said how she could get out of here, without Set knowing her real purpose. Twiddling her thumbs together, she looked at him, his blue eyes locked on her, "w-well if I tell you, could you promise not to tell my parents…"

"Well that depends on what you're planning to do," Zainab bit her lip, wondering if she should tell someone, the only person that might know her strange behavior was Karida. Digging her foot in the ground, she thought to herself _, if I show him what him… he might judge me?_ She glanced where the river met the land. The river was a like an unwinding snake that slithered across the barren desert of death and heat.

Zainab swallowed her saliva, "um well my dog is not really a dog…" she said, walking ahead of him, he followed her as they walked closer to the bank of the Nile.

In the distant crocodiles float in the water in the dark, Zainab could never see Night during the dark hours of the day. He was black in color and hardly seen however he did have the best basking and river areas. Dusk in the other hand always stayed near the old nest where Cricket and his brothers were hatched in contrast, she was easy to see. Set and Zainab walked along the Nile, the grass sprouted and blew gently across the river, the moon was high and shined the silver light down the watery reflection. She struggled to tell him what she was trying to say, was he constantly asking her in the end. They were silent as they sat on the banks of the Nile their feet barely touching the water.

"So what is this dog then?"

"Um…uh," she held onto her strap of her bag, "I um…it's-" crocodile growls and splashes in the water got their attention, the hippos emerged from the water and their eyes gleam like ghosts pale from the moonlight. Set sat with one leg prompt up with his arm on top, and his other leg curved in, Zainab sat sideways leaning back.

"Is it a hippo?"

"N-no…"

"A horse?"

"No…."

"How about a cat?" Set turned to her, as a crocodile came on the banks three feet away from them, it was plain green-gray for sure that wasn't Cricket. The crocodile opened its mouth and laid there as if moon basking instead. The unfriendly eyes stared in her soul. Zainab felt foolish and didn't know how if Cricket lived or not, Dusk had once told Zainab, most young crocodiles don't.

" _It's Zainab_ ," she heard a crocodile spoke, scanning the area, some crocodiles swam in front of them.

" _Oh my it's her alright, Dusk, Night your daughter's friend is here_ …" a female crocodile said, one of the crocodiles came whispering to the other, they swam closed. Huddled in the water, Zainab glanced at Set, he didn't look at her nor said anything.

" _She is no friend, her mother tossed my offspring five years ago_ ," growled the black croc.

 _Daughter?_ Zainab raised an eye brow; she began to play with her hair.

" _Quick someone get Cricket, she's here_ ," said a loud male crocodile. Another spat out, " _oh my there's a man with Zainab_ …" a female voice said, others said, " _how adorable_ ," Zainab blushed, " _by the gods, you're married?"_ the crocodiles were laughing and bantering with one another and toward Zainab. " _We haven't see you in a long time_ ,"

Dusk swam by, the pale yellow crocodile with hint of violet came close by, Set glanced at the crocodile, " _oh my Zainab, are you married you never told us_ ,"

Without warning Zainab accidentally spoke, "I'm not married," Set turned to her, she blushed and covered her face with her hands. She referred to the crocodiles even though she just realized spoke out loud.

Set gave a confused expression, Zainab blushed, "Pardon?"

"I-I—I mean I was just talking out loud," Set raised an eyebrow and suddenly his eyes landed on her fingers, Zainab covered her hands as she glanced at him. Now she embarrassed herself and the crocodiles were chattering and asking if she was married, and now he might think she placed herself in a spotlight. He didn't have wedding ring either, dear Ra what in the world was she thinking. She ignored the voices in her head, the crocodiles faded.

"Well you are fourteen."

"I am not married," Zainab stated again in firm voice, "I'm not interested in marriage…" in a low voice. Set glanced at her.

Set stood up and looked down at her, "I'm not saying you are," he said, Zainab was embarrassed, her face heated up. He offered his hand to her, "so who is your friend?" changing the subject, she took his hand and he pulled her up. Set was strong, she liked the way he looked however she shouldn't be falling for a man's appearance it's what the inside that counts.

"I—I cannot tell you," Set crossed his arms, his horse stood there tossing its head. Zainab glanced at him and was about to walk away, a lush green crocodile came walking in from the river, dripping wet, the crocodile wasn't full grown about three feet pretty small in length. The crocodile hissed at her. The sharp white set of teeth gleamed under the moonlight, soon the crocodiles were coming out however Set grabbed her arm before the reptile made a dangerous turn, he pulled her away, "ahhh!" the walking leaf hissed at him. Cricket almost bit them, hissing like a snake with a warning.

The green crocodile, thrashed her tail, and few other crocodiles came onto land, "we need to get out of here," Set held onto her right wrist, and pulled her as Zainab looked back at the crocodiles. Cricket blinked at her and gave a low growl, lowering onto the ground in submission. Zainab frowned and the crocodile watched her as Set whistle for his horse to come, the brown horse trotted over to him.

"What did you do that for!?" Zainab shoved his hand off her wrist, and glared at him.

"The crocodiles were coming out, you want to be killed?"

Zainab blushed and looked down embarrassed, "uh no…"

"Good," he said with frown, Set tugged at his horse's reins and glanced at her, "are you not going to tell me, who is your friend?"

Zainab shyly looked at him, as she rubbed her arm looking back at the crocodiles, "you kind of already met her," Set looked back at the crocodiles already covering the banks and the land where they sat before. The scaly bodies of the semi-aquatic cold blooded animals were chatting Zainab could hear their faint voices, but she was ignoring them.

Set glanced back at her, "oh so friends at the Nile," Zainab didn't say anything she was embarrassed. Patting the horse he then said, "I'll take you home," why was he offering her to walk her home, it's not like he knew where she lived.

"Please do not tell my parents I was outside during the night, they don't know that I was out…here,"

"I won't and just pretend this never happened," Set said, walked along-side her back to Thebes, they didn't say much but they were at the noble district, it looked so different during the night. Much quieter, the houses cast shadows across the floor. Zainab walked near Set and he stood in front of the cat statue gates of her house. "And here you are your home,"

Zainab whipped around and blushed, "I-I know that…" she gave a small bow to him, "thank you, Set,"

Set looked at her, "your welcome," Zainab then hurried off into her house and ran up-stairs while she closed the door and changed her clothes, and she put on her night gown and peered out of the window of her bedroom. She watched Set leave with his brown stallion; he was nice to her, she hope perhaps they might meet again. Once she dropped herself onto her soft bed and tucked herself in then fell asleep.

The next morning her parents woke her up bright and early to much of her surprised, she was exhausted rubbing her eyes, her father's outfit consists of a black cut sleeve tunic with gold two distant stripes, at his waist a gold and blue sash tied attached black shendyt, Kalima force Zainab to get up and get dressed in scoop neckline of gold and white kalasiris, had gold armbands and white sandals, tied her hair in a loose pony tail, fixing her bangs at the left at most. They ate breakfast while Halima told her plans for Zainab today she needed to be proper, Nadir was offering his only son and the oldest of his children to be perhaps married off to Zainab. She couldn't stop thinking about that handsome man with blue eyes, however her parents made her eat breakfast.

Zainab's mother walked in the dining room wearing a white key hole silver and white gown with brown knee high sandals.

They spent the half the morning discussing her future, but Zainab's mind was somewhere else. _Set…I hope I meet him again, why am I thinking of him he was just some random citizen_. She stayed away from Nefertiti and hasn't seen her since she was nine years, after they broke their so called fallacious friendship because their mothers were friends. She still stayed away from her so called friends and spend more time with her studies in magic, etiquettes and priestess; her parents was trying to arranged marriage with her a local wealthy noble, and a wealthy weaver though Zainab declined them.

Again who in the right mind would marry her, she wasn't prefect or a wife material, and she yearned for something far behind the safety of her home and city. Her parents insisted she at least try to meet the wealthy scribe/fisher's son, and to see if they were a good match. Why did she have to be arranged? Zainab knew her culture married for a love so why pick a husband while Zainab could choose with her own heart. Love is an emotion could be fooled or true depending on the belief of that person.

They were all in the family room; Khalid frowned and didn't seem to care for these meetings. Today was the day when the Re House meet the House of Omari, however it was true Egyptians didn't have a last name actually, the houses were named after ancestor to distinguished themselves from the common people, most Magician Houses had names so they could show what house a noble was born from and the status. Her mother attempted to placate Zainab to tell her, she was doing this for the family and reputation told her to try. Zainab sat in the middle of her parents twiddling her thumbs distracted because she couldn't stop thinking about Set. However her parents didn't know about him it was her secret.

"Ah, Halima it's been a while since I last time I have seen you and my Ra, Zainab has grown," said a bald shaved man, he had a loud booming voice, and wore a linen tunic and shendyt to his knees and over his clothing were deep blue robes align with gold, he rubbed his chin, he had no hair at all. His eyes were amber. "How is my sister doing?" Zainab's mother never had actual older brother but Nadir was a brother to her when she grew up. However Zainab never called him uncle at all. She stared at the canvas proportions river of fishes plaster on the wall; it was so colorful and hypnotizing to her. The colors swirled like the rainbow that has melted under the sun.

Halima smiled, "I am fine, Nadir," she sat at Zainab's left while Khalid sat there arms crossed on the right, he glanced at their daughter; she looked nervous. "Janan, it's been a while,"

Nadir's wife, had long dark brown straight hair, she wore a gold band, and orchid gown with gold necklaces and two bangles at the left wrists. The woman had blue eyes, "I am good, Halima, I see Zainab has grown into a butterfly," chuckling. The man and his wife sat across on chairs while their children were in the back of the room at a table. Two daughters and their oldest son Faiz.

Nadir gave thumbs, "Nothing like passing on the beauty to your daughter, Halima," he slapped his thigh, his wife giggled as she partially covered her mouth.

Janan then gestured to their children, "Our son Faiz, and our daughters Kali and our youngest Leila," the girls waved at Halima who nodded. Khalid didn't care bother.

Khalid shook his head, "tch," looking at a painting of Perch Nile at his left. "Of course she does," muttered. Zainab glanced at him. She looked down, but Nadir and Janan's only son had been staring at her, his light sky blue eyes locked on her, she gazed into his eyes briefly.

The family room had beige floors and the walls were cream stone colored, the pillars had fish and blue bands and wave lines, there was a window at the left of the room, and a corridor through the house unlike Zainab's house this was one story, and on right was an open area where two pillars had fish and blue and red motifs and behind a door way of the entrance of the house. There was a side table with lotuses, and couple of large vases with fish. This family was sure obsessed with fish.

Straight across at the ornate table where two their daughters, one girl had dark brown hair like the mother, she wore an elaborate white dress with pink flowers at the skirt at her knees, the other had black hair in long braid laid on her shoulder, and the dress was dark purple with gold halter top, chatted and they laughed in the back, their personalities just like their father Nadir. A male Pharaoh hound dark brown in color with white paws, had a silver collar sat underneath table. Zainab gazed at the boy, he smirked at her his smile almost seductive, he had black hair slightly flared out his bangs spread out, he had sky blue eyes and tan skin darker than hers. His clothing was linen sleeveless, his muscular slim body; he had gold armbands, wrapped at his waist white shendyt, and black sandals.

The black haired daughter asked their mother, "Mother may Leila and I be excused?" Janan signaled to leave with the wave her hand, "come on Leila," what the girls just left they were older than Zainab. The boy stared at Zainab, she didn't like his eyes examining her faraway, he looked like one of those people who always got what they wanted with their snake charms.

"Oh, Khalid you've been quiet?" Nadir turned to the platinum blonde haired man, his bangs shifted slightly, surprised to notice someone actually speaking with him. His grey eyes furrowed.

"And why would I talk to a loud man such as yourself?" he asked leaning back briefly on in his seat that had five fluffy square red pillows; the elongated seat was some sort of couch. He then sat up straight. Nadir started to laugh, at him.

"Are you still sour from ten years ago, on your birthday hahah, oh Janan, Halima remembered when we invited his father," Janan and Halima slightly laughed however she cleared her throat. "And his father's face he was pricesless," he wiped his tears from eyes.

Khalid spoke, "Don't mention my father in front my daughter," Zainab gave a confused look. True she never met her grandparents from her father's side; he never talked about them ever. As if they were ghosts to him.

Janan gave a kind smile to her husband, "Nadir, let us bring Faiz in," changing the subject.

"Oh ahem I forgot about him," Nadir clearing his throat, "son, come here and meet Zainab," the bald man gestured toward the fourteen year old Zainab for his son to come. Faiz got up from his chair and stood up and turned to walk up to Zainab. Her heart screamed he still smiled and the creepy part he was watching her the whole time, and he had a charismatic feeling; he beamed at her. Khalid eyed him as if he was a threat to his daughter. Faiz bent down on one knee and took her hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she stared at his eyes, heart screamed with anxiety, she blushed his hands were so warm. "Zainab,"

She swallowed her saliva, her hazel eyes glanced at her mother who gesture her to speak, and Khalid did the same. "Um uh…um it's a pleasure to meet you," caressing her fingers.

Khalid then suddenly asked with a frown, "Your son isn't odd is he?"

Nadir laughed, "What no my boy he gets all the girls, he's a real lady killer, oh well you know how men get what they want."

"Nadir, don't say that our son is innocent and would never do such th-" Janan was cut off. By her own son who said exactly

"Mother, I am not that innocent," he still held on Zainab's hands. He then sat down next to her, very close, Khalid pouted and was disgusted, and Janan placed her hand over her breasts in shocked. "and Mr. Khalid I have no idea what you are talking about," mentally measuring him, he stood about five-ten at height, she was awfully short compared to him five-two, however the both of them had still a lot of growing to do.

"You cocky bastard…" Khalid shot a glare at him.

"Well Halima what do you think my son with your daughter?" asked Nadir.

"Hmm well we have to see how they work, I hope my daughter would be honor to court your son," Halima said. Zainab felt Faiz touching her hair, she didn't like at all, his fingers brushed against her neck, and it felt like they were going into her gown. But he moved them on her waist as if he was measuring her, she jabbed him with her elbow.

"He's not worthy." Khalid muttered, watching Faiz.

"Khalid don't say that," Janan said in defense of her son, Faiz turned to Zainab, she glanced at him. "My son is worthy for any girl, even yours," Khalid glared at the woman.

"So what do you do in your leisure?" Faiz asked directly looking at her.

"Um uh…well I read and…sometimes go outside,"

"Anything then reading, I am not particular in reading, how about something more exciting?" strange Zainab could have sworn the Omari House was scribes and fishermen. Faiz had to be either of them if not, she didn't know where he would fit in.

"Sword duels, horse-back riding…" Faiz smirked at her; she didn't like the look he gave her.

"I must warn you my daughter has been to the Nile, however she has learn not to go there, after all it's dangerous," spoke Halima dignified.

Nadir spoke and suddenly sounded serious, "so has our son,"

"No, she has gone out in her strange outings." Khalid stated.

"Outings?" said their son puzzled "What do you mean by that?"

"For fishing?" said Janan trying to wonder what Halima meant.

"No for observing…." Said Zainab straightforward, Faiz glanced at her and she turned her gaze away from him, with slight blush.

Faiz smiled at her, he whispered in her ear, "We could go swimming…" Zainab glanced at him. "I mean without our clothing," surprised by his words, dear Ra in the world was Faiz a pervert, he was so keen on getting to know her. She didn't like this at all, too straightforward for her taste. "By the way, your hair is really pretty makes you stand out," shivering at his words it wasn't a lie either.

Khalid glanced at Faiz, Halima then said while Zainab tried to ignore Faiz. "My father likes to observes things so Zainab has gotten some of his traits, she's very intelligent," with pride.

"Nothing to worry about, Faiz…you are going to have a beautiful and smart wife, if things go well," Nadir said with a broad smile on his face, "Faiz why don't you go and talk to her,"

Halima said while glancing at her daughter, "Janan let the kids get to know each other, I think it would be _wise_ if Zainab knew her suitor," his wife got up from her chair as her husband looked at her. Zainab rather stared at the wall covered with fishes than be with Faiz something creeped her out about him; he wasn't exactly her type—yes had _blue eyes_ but dear Ra his personality was so out there. She wasn't so sure she wanted to spend her life with a boy let alone one that had fishes all over his house.

"Mother I don't think I would-" Zainab began; Janan walked behind Nadir's chair, Faiz grabbed the ombre blonde haired girl by the arm, and led her out. The raven haired woman signaled Zainab to go and gave a hard stare. Zainab frowned.

"Zainab go," Halima said in a firm voice. Zainab gave a nervous look as Faiz glanced at her, suddenly the dark brown Pharaoh hound walked next to them; the dog had brilliant gold eyes.

Janan, Faiz and Zainab were walking outside in the entrance of the house where an arch way with two pillars stood; they went around the house where there was a much smaller building, the gardens where a pool laid underneath a structure of a building with steps that led to the water. Lotuses floated on top. Another dog came white female Pharaoh hound with lapis collar sniffed the male dog, the two sat near the pool. Couple of the servants was in the back going into the kitchen back door, carrying flour and beer.

"You need anything?" asked Janan, Zainab shook her head and then his mother turned to her son then whispered something to him. She left Faiz with Zainab. It was high noon; Zainab calculated the position of the sun meaning it was twelve thirty in the noon time.

"So Zainab, have you courted before?"

"No…"

"But you had have suitors that you were arranged with?" he placed his arms behind his back.

Zainab didn't say anything, Faiz touched her hair again, "How in Ra's name you got your hair?" She shrugged at him, "you're awfully quiet,"

"…" avoiding his eye contact.

They walked along the gardens, he talked her about his hobbies, painting, writing at times, talking to girls, and being free of doing anything else but condone by rules. He actually stated he had been with couple of girls courting them; however Zainab wasn't paying attention to him. He said his favorite animals were dogs, and he had a cousin named Osiris same age as her as well, and he became scribe like his grandfather. They walked along and Zainab looked at the palm trees, the gardens had blue flowers and jasmines in motifs. In the center of the garden she spotted a water clock made of stone and little red birds' bath in it was like a sun dial except it was measured by the level of the water. In term of hours in the columns, and by Ra she didn't want to spend any time with Faiz. The gardens were pretty the plants looked like flowers themselves, the stone smooth path laid out for them to walk, strolling along.

"Zainab, what's your favorite color?"

"Red but I tend to like blue a lot more," she muttered as he glanced at her.

"What does it mean to you?"

"Blue is beauty and red is passion," Zainab said as she looked at him, he laughed.

"Oh I see you like blue huh?" he came up in her personal space, "I have blue eyes, wouldn't that mean, if I ever gaze on you'll think of beauty?" Faiz gave her a sly smile.

"…perhaps," she muttered. She didn't see his sisters anywhere; the white female dog with her mate trotted by them and sat smelling the jasmines.

."So if we married how you would feel if you and I had sexual intercourse for the first time?" he asked.

"I am not interested in such thing," her hair whipped around as Zainab glared at him, "why do you care?"

"I'm just asking a theoretical question." Was he testing her for something, she didn't like him at all.

Zainab walked ahead of him as she glanced at his dogs, she wasn't so sure if they were Pharaoh Hounds, they actually looked a lot bigger similar but bigger, the dogs were Ibizan hounds, pointed ears and muzzles. Suddenly Zainab was thrown into a conversation about sex, however she couldn't really reply to any of his questions because she didn't know it that well. Her father refused to discuss maybe because she never had her period yet. She was weird after all. Her mother tried to discuss it to her but it went through ears and now Faiz was talking about it. Suddenly she realized she could actually go to the Nile, her parents never knew and they might never find out if she started to go out there again.

The smaller house was in the backyard, she heard puppies barking there was a window out and marched up there. The building had dog paintings all around the pillars and hieroglyphics that spelled dog house. The columns were white with gold painted bands at the base and capital of the pillars. Etched pictures of jackals and a statue of Anubis stood there black made of onyx.

"Oh our dog house,"

"You have more than one?" Zainab asked as she touched the pillars, Faiz stood behind her. _Who in the world kept their dogs in a separate house?_ Zainab glanced at him.

"We bred them and sell them, it's Seth and Nailah have six puppies,"

"You sell them…?"

Faiz walked up to the double doors, "yes, well my father specifically, you want to see them?" Zainab nodded.

He opened the doors, the parents came trotting in, six puppies ran toward their mother, she briefly looked at the little pups three were dark brown, one was light tan with white markings, two were tri-color and wait—there was a sixth puppy, the other puppies immediately begged their mother, she laid down and let her puppies suckle. They were not old enough to leave yet; the white puppy looked smaller and was miserable. Sitting in the corner, the building had cushions and pillows with some sheets where the mother laid there; the father Seth sat there guarding his family. There was a window covered with a sheet to keep people from outside to disturb the dogs.

"What's wrong with that one?" Zainab asked pointing at the obvious ghost white puppy.

"Oh that's Silver,"

 _He is not Silver at all…Should not his name be Cloud?_ Zainab bent down and picked up the white puppy, the puppy whined.

Faiz explained while the mother dog sat up, the puppies then started to wrestle with one another, "He's a runt of the litter, and he's probably not going to make it,"

Zainab put the white puppy down near his siblings, "and they all have names?" well she takes him if a runt that he would survive but maybe he would live.

"Um Lapis, Amazonite, Quartz, Crown, Princess and Pharaoh," Faiz replied as he pointed at the tan and white puppy with pale green eyes, Crown had crown marking, Princess had a marking that look like necklace, Lapis had blue eyes and was one of the dark brown pups like Pharaoh. Zainab turned back and looked at him; the only males were Pharaoh and Silver.

"So, any reason why you ask of them?" Faiz placed his right hand over his hip.

"I would want to have Amazonite, and Silver for a trade," Zainab said wondering what had just came in her mind, perhaps having dogs would be different, "…I never had dogs before they could be useful, "Faiz burst into laughter; he held his stomached; glaring at him even the father of the puppies glared at him.

"You want Silver?"

"Yes," she paused, "and Amazonite, I think they would be great hunting dogs,"

"IS that your reason to have them?" Faiz asked. Wasn't making them hunting dogs a good reason; she didn't want to marry Faiz if he was going to be so rude and naïve, he needed to know that. She just said trade that fool didn't know what he was up to and why had to ask that. She just said hunting dogs, either she must be a fool to make a trade with him. Faiz apparently seemed to be hiding his true intention from his own mother, and Khalid didn't like him either, Zainab had to agree with her own father.

"I suppose it is, my father's family likes to hunt so why not, hunting dogs, as a trade," said Zainab, then asked "are you skilled in art of sword?"

Faiz said "Alright," Zainab turned to him, "you can have them but I want you to sword duel me first since you mention it and after that we'll see where we stand."

"I am not marrying you," Zainab said, "we are not meant to be,"

Faiz came up to her, "prove me that to me," glaring at her, as if he was superior to her. The blonde girl stood in front of him.

"I'll prove it to you," Zainab glared at him. If she did would that mean she could be free to marry whoever she wanted. She didn't liked Faiz at all, his first impression terrible. She kind of liked Set, even though she only met him one night.

Faiz threw her a sword, she caught it perfectly, while he pulled out his from the sheath, he walked around her. Zainab stood in the gardens with him; there was nothing between them except their pride and swords. Zainab toss her back aside and it landed with a _thud_. She swung the blade in a circle as Faiz readied his blade, smirking while he gripped his hilt tightly.

"You look like a weak girl,"

"You are not to judge," She held her sword with her left hand and pointed it at him with her elbow slightly bent. He came at her.

The second their swords met, the clash of steel echoed, Zainab blocked his attack and pushed hard, almost causing Faiz to fall. He balanced himself, swung diagonally, she dodge and she lunge, their swords sparked, and no one was here except themselves. Wind created by their fast movements, Zainab even kept one arm behind her, being left handed however she didn't limited herself, she quickly taught herself to use her right hand in case she lost her left hand. Her father always told her to be prepared no matter what. Zainab threw her own sword at her right hand blocked the sword attack from Faiz. Surprised to see her use her right hand as the blades dance and he parried her blade.

He took a step back and asked, "You sure are good with swords? Who taught you?"

"My father," Zainab said as she smirked, he wasn't bad at using a sword either. However exceling in math and swords made her quite arrogant over the years.

Faiz and Zainab slashed and he caught her off guard then his blade nearly cut her hand, her sword went flying the clang of the metal. Faiz pointed his blade near her neck with inches from possible cut. Zainab was about to reach her for her sword however he swipe his blade, she dodged then underfoot kick him as he fell, she sprinted and grabbed the sword and got into her fight stance. He got up and coming at full speed, she clashed her sword with his, Zainab wanted to make sure he was going down and never getting up.

Finally at his feet, she parried his attacks one after another their blades clang and sweat and heat arise from their bodies, Zainab finally slide her blade right at his shoulder, it was so fast. He didn't know as he glanced at his right arm, trickle of blood dripped. "You are so dead," Faiz said, he swung his blade and Zainab blocked him.

"If I win you have to marry me,"

"Not a chance, and if I win, I am free and going to tell my mother who you really are. A pervert and you will have to put that pride of yours away and realize I am the superior one, my calculations if possible correct you are going to lose to me,"

"You are arrogant to the core," Faiz spat. He slashed and downward his blade missing her feet by inches, Zainab threw the sword in her right hand to the left.

"Of course I am, I already have a plan, and it is to defeat you,"

"You and I could be together but if you have that terrible arrogance, I guess I have to be rough on you, and on you wish you never left our bed after our wedding night." Zainab pushed him back. "I always get what I want,"

"…Not this time," Zainab slashed at him and their blades rung like a bell, he shoved hard she almost lost her balance and Zainab ducked when he swung his blade horizontally and she moved in an upper cut movement, he kicked her in the stomach and she hit the floor still clinging onto her sword as they attacked full strength.

Faiz pushed his blade as he sat over on top of her, she blocked as hard as she can. "You are a girl what do you know about fighting," he pressed so hard there was no way Zainab could get up. Faiz was physically stronger than her. "It was a mistake your father made, teaching a girl to fight."

"Enough to know, my father did do me a favor." Zainab then turned her sword pointing at him and shoved him enough to give her time to block his attack again. She was sweating really bad, then she kicked him in the shin and slashed downward and he dropped his sword surrendering to her. Breathing hard and trying to catch her breath. Shallowing breathes, Faiz looked at her, but not in the way he did the first time.

"Fine you've prove it, I won't bother you again. And I won't marry you," Zainab gripped the sword and pointed it at him. "You've proven me that you are not a girl I can tamper with," his sky blue eyes looked at her.

Zainab didn't say anything to him, she then spun the sword and the blade pointed downward at her, she held the hilt and gave it to him. He took it and she turned around picked up her bag and walked out of the gardens. He watched her leave him, going back into the house. Halima was surprised that Zainab was sweating; Khalid gave a confident smile, pleased to see his daughter.

"Whoa, Zainab," Nadir said, he laughed, "taught my son a lesson,"

Janan screamed and marched in the living room with glare, "what in the world did your daughter do to my son!" Faiz walked in, his right arm had blood, and a servant came rushing to clean up his wound, "Halima!?"

Halima turned to Zainab, "Zainab!" getting up from her chair, "what in the world are you thinking?"

"…I don't want to marry him," she said glaring at her mother,

"Oh hahah, well at least we know how she feels," laughed Nadir. Khalid stood up and walked up to Zainab, as he touched her shoulders. Janan touched Faiz's face, he was telling he was fine and it was just a light scratch however she complained of him might having a scar in the future.

Halima turned to her husband, "Khalid you have something to do with this?"

"No, but our daughter does not need to marry right now…" Khalid said, Halima shook her head as she rubbed her temple of her forehead, "Halima you kind of turned our daughter int—"

"No I am not hearing this right now, Khalid, stay out of this, it's between me and Zainab," Halima grabbed Zainab's arm and pulled her away from Khalid. "How dare you humiliate our family!"

"Ms. Halima its fine! I lost fairly," said Faiz, linen wrapped on his arm now, "I deserved it," she glanced at him.

Nadir laughed and cleared his throat, "It's alright Halima, my son doesn't need your daughter to be a wife, and he can always marry some other girl…" Leila and Kali came back asking their brother what had happened as Halima walked outside with Zainab. She shut the door on their faced and glared at Zainab.

"What in Ra's name are you doing Zainab!?"

Zainab sighed and her mother was angry with her, "Mother I really am not interested in marriage,"

"Zainab you are a girl, you need to marry; it's not good for a girl to be on her own!" Turning away from her mother, she felt a hard grasped around her right wrist, "don't you dare turn your back on me, young lady! I raised you and you need to understand the way our society works,"

"I'm not like everyone else…Mother," Zainab said with frown, she pulled her wrist away. Halima glanced at a servant passing by. Zainab stared outside the Omari gates the wood etched with fish. She could see couple of wealthy people in their colors of clothing walking in their daily live. She glanced at her mother, "I…cannot be—"

"What a young woman? Zainab I need to you marry it's your responsibility as a woman,"

"I'm not a woman! I haven't got my-my menstrual cycle is that even normal!?" Halima sighed as her furrowed brows soften, she sighed again. Zainab balled her hands into fists, "that's not normal so why even bother marry me off when I'm not able to have children,"

"You're probably not eating right or you might get it later, and I know that, Zainab." Halima said, as she seemed to have calmed down.

"I thought you did not know?"

"Of course I know, if you don't want to marry now, I'll let you wait until you have your period," her mother said as she grabbed her daughter and hugged her.

"But Faiz is a pervert literally…" she muttered looking up at her mother. Halima turned as the house door opened; Faiz came over with his mother frowning. Halima gave them a small smile.

"I know, and I will not marry you off to him I will not force it on you. There other men out there," she rubbed her daughter's back and looked up at Janan leaning on the front door with arms crossed. "Janan, I apologize for my daughter's behavior,"

"I accept your apology" she sounded really bitter, and disappointed, "I assume your daughter wants to pursue other things rather than a husband. Well if they don't want to marry its fine, we cannot force them to be together,"

"Yes, she is studying as a priestess,"

Janan nodded, as Faiz came over to Zainab, "I'm sorry if I said some mean things to you, and no I will never have se-' Halima shot a glare at him. "I mean ahem I will not say those mean things, how bout we stay as friends instead," he offered his hand to Zainab, "I have a feeling you know things that I don't know," a smile crept over his face. She took his hand and he shook it and quickly released his hand.

Halima and Janan looked at one another, before they let their children sat outside, Faiz sat down in the front yard, his sisters were in their rooms and he told Zainab he would like to know what kind of man she was looking for. His mother brought them dates to eat, while he sat there eating next to Zainab.

Khalid and Halima were outside in the front yard talking about their plans for Zainab, Nadir and his wife were outside as well. Everything seem fine however Zainab didn't feel fine, good news she didn't have to marry Faiz, but yesterday last night was when she saw Cricket in a long time it's been long time and young crocodile didn't look so happy, she was pleased to know her dear friend was alive. She sat there contemplating on whether should see Cricket and her urge to see the crocodiles and to hear their voices tempted her. She dearly missed them. She realized her mother made her cry when she told Zainab that going to the Nile hinder her life. Reflecting what had changed, it wasn't the crocodiles it was herself. Faiz promised Zainab that he wouldn't be so mean or say inappropriate things to her ever, however she didn't wanted to let her guard down, if he wanted to know her, he would have to go through a series of trials in order to join in. Karida already made it at the level her friendly personality and supportive attitude helped her over the years.

 _How can I live like this, I long to see them but why I do I feel like I am missing something_ …Zainab sat there, Faiz grabbed the plate and offered dates to her, he glanced at her as she stared at the ground lost in thought. _If I lose what I want, nothing else makes me happy but my friends from the Nile. If I do this? Would my parents forbid me again or would the punishment be harsh the next time, I must find a way in order to make time with them; if I do not than Cricket would probably hate me for the rest of her life_ ….Zainab didn't hear Faiz call her.

"Zainab?" she looked at him with lost eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" the image of angry Cricket hissing at her last night bothered her so much.

"You want a date?" chewing the sweet small fruit, Zainab glanced at him; he seemed to be more friendly than usual.

"No thank you,"

"Something wrong?" shocked as Zainab seemed to be somewhere else, as if her soul fled to the Nile. She longed to go there.

"No, I need to go somewhere," she said in cold distance voice. Faiz looked a little confused as he watched Zainab sitting up, she dusted herself. He put the plate down on the ground and looked up and glanced at their parents. Halima was right outside; Zainab didn't care if she disappointed her mother.

"Where?" he asked, confused "Are you going exactly?"

"I cannot tell you," she said starting to walk off. "You will not understand," leaving him puzzled, he sat up and she took off running; the image of Hapi bored, and sad was painful, the truth is she hadn't seen Hapi or Cricket in years, she did use to train Hapi after dark however the hippo was welcomed in her grandfather's home where she was able to see the water horse for couple hours a day. Zainab started to make a mental plan to reunite with her Nile friends, at the night she would spent her time with them and continue Hapi's training, and rekindle her friendship with the crocodiles. She didn't care anymore of what her mother said about the crocodiles they were part of her as much as she was part of them. Zainab turned and ran into the streets of the city.

"Wait Zainab!?" he shouted back at her running after her but he lost sight of her because all of the crowd of people were coming in and out and some people had their large jars that they carried filled with liquid blocked her view from him. "ZAINAB?"

Zainab already lost sight of Faiz, she turned back and tried to dodge as many people without hitting to them, some of the people recognized her and moved aside; she was the granddaughter of Kateb after all, and her grandfather she had Cricket the crocodile around with her but not this time, Cricket was nowhere to be found sadly ever since she was 12 years old, Cricket and her siblings were not at their usual spot with Night and Dusk.

Zainab looked around but her mind was so into own thoughts; she wasn't paying attention and was distracted by a very tall priest with blue and gold clothing. He was like a giraffe sticking out of the crowd of people, she kind of thought he looked so regal but not much as the Prince Atem himself. An image of Atem smiling, yes Atem a very handsome prince but he cried a lot…she hoped his attitude changed for the better and she won't have to serve a crying king.

Zainab zigzag through the people and no-she wasn't following the bald man and his light purple eyes wife with deep brown hair. She was going to the short cut that she found a week ago with her grandfather Kateb, who showed her the inside secrets of the city of Thebes. Zainab glanced back again to make sure Faiz wasn't following her, before she could turned around and register what was going to happen next.

She ran into someone and was about to fell onto the floor; but the person grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Are you alright? You should be more careful," said a soothing male voice. She looked up and saw right before her a tall young man very well-built man, he had bluish gray eye color, wore linen priest robe all the way to his ankles like most priests wore, with gold band around their waist, a headdress cloth with a gold shape kind of like bat in front of his headdress, he had a gold that was on his shoulders attached to a cape; on his wrists had gold bands and an armbands. And flat linen shoes but the millennium ring was around his neck. She stared at him with one thing on her mind…he was the most _beautiful_ man she has ever bumped into, and her heart skipped a beat. She blushed at him. She was much shorter than he was, obviously ever since she was a young only 5'2 compared to him perhaps being six feet.

He looked at her. "Are you alright?" asking Zainab again.

"Wh-what?" she suddenly snapped out of her absent mind. "Oh-oh yes,"

"Good," he said happily with a pleasant smile. He let go of her wrist. "You should be more careful of your surroundings," Zainab glanced and examined him, she swallowed some of her saliva.

"I—I will," she said in hesitate voice.

"Why were you running? In a hurry?" he asked sounded like he was concern or either curious to Zainab. The beautiful man crossed his arms.

"Um…I Just to have a meet my friend,"

"Well you and your friend have a good rest of the day," he said smiling to her. Zainab stared at him. She thought about him…whoever he was, he was probably a priest or someone from a wealthy family. All she thought about how _beautiful_ he was and kind he was to her. No one will ever change her mind about anyone, this man was a fine species of men.

"Uh...uh I have to go, now" she said turning her gaze away from him. She put her arms behind her back. Her foot twirled in a circle on the ground.

"Well, be careful on your way to your destination," said the young man. Zainab's face blushed as she glanced at him; he unfolded his arms, giving her a pleasant smile.

"…I will," she blushed, she said looking at him.

"Have a nice day," he said that and moved to the side and walked passed her. She turned around and watched him walk away. Her heart beat in a new rhythm no fear but a strange feeling stirred in her,

 _Who was that?_ She thought. Zainab felt like she probably would not meet that nice young man again, and she felt like perhaps she liked him? No wait she just met him so brief, she should have asked for his name why didn't she? She started to walk the other direction opposite of that where the man was going. People were walking in and out of the market district. Zainab was now in deep thought _. If she met him again? Will I have the courage to ask him his name? He was so…how can I say it…Beautiful, maybe I should tell my parents that I want to marry the person I ran into…no…that sounds so ridiculous they probably want me to marry some other man._

She walked all the way to Nile River without her parents knowing or the fact she didn't care about the arrangement. She went to the banks of the Nile River, Hapi was now five years old and was almost adulthood, the once baby hippo was much bigger now. She ran toward Zainab, though Zainab's mind was on that man she just met. _What did I stutter…I mean I know I'm shy but not toward Faiz…I guess I will have to find out who he is._ Her new goal in her short lived experience was to become a priestess like her mother (already happening) but most importantly find out who that beautiful man was and who he is. Maybe just the gods will bless her to meet him again. This made her filled with joy. Unfortunately it wasn't' the hippo that made her felt that way; it was her 'feelings' for that kind and beautiful man she just met.

Hapi (Happy) nuzzled Zainab while she petted the hippo. The hippo hadn't seen Zainab.

"Hapi, I have not seen you in a long time," the pink ears twitched, "do you remember your lessons?" the pink hippo nodded, "then let's review your lessons in command," Hapi gleefully swayed her head, and started to slightly pound her feet on the dirt.

"Point to that crocodile over there at the far left," the hippo pointed at the crocodile.

"What crocodile hurt that donkey…what he looks like?"

The hippo pointed at the crocodile with a scar on its face. That was basking under the sun. Black in color, she frowned, Night over the years had been rude to her, he wasn't as nice as Dusk, she saw him sliding into the river. Zainab glanced at him, she looked around for Cricket from last night.

"Hmm…" she said while she picked up a stick and drew on the dirt. A cut watermelon, garlic, an apple, grapes, a cat, a jacket, and a nut, "What are these?" she asked to Hapi, "tell me what this is?" she tapped the picture of a cat.

The hippo wailed three signals and a tappped on the ground, Zainab pointed the stick on the picture of the apple, the hippo tapped the foot and opened her mouth as if smacking its lips together.

"This one?" she asked pointing at the jackal. The hippo made a grunt noise.

"Alright, now the tricky question," she said with a smile on her face. "What is my favorite food?" the hippo started jumped up and down shaking the ground. "Oh my, I do not know what is it? Tell me Hapi?" she said placing her arm in front her face as if she was going to faint. "Please tell me…" finding Hapi the hippo pointed at the watermelon drawn on the dirt. "So you know it's watermelons? You know it, tomorrow I will bring some for your reward?" the hippo shook her head. "Alright, alright I will get some, let me be righhhtt back!" she said backing away from the hippo. "Wait here,"

Hapi wagged her tail. Zainab ran back to the market and went to buy some watermelons and the little hippo waited for an hour for the 14 year old girl to come back. She sat there with the hippo eating the watermelons. They watched the Nile River and the animals in their natural habitat. After that Hapi went back into the water and Zainab jumped in the water with her clothes on, she hadn't swam with the hippos in the Nile River though she wished Cricket was here, the crocodiles were far from the hippos. She floated in the blue waters staring at the clear skies; Hapi was near her. A falcon flew by, she glanced crocodiles.

Night swam by, Ra, Twilight far in the float with the other crocodiles they had no intentions to swim forward, she tried to see the hatchlings they were Cricket's siblings or Cricket. The hippopotamus swam away toward the hippo herd as soon as the hippo saw Night.

" _You aren't welcome here_ …" Night said, he was so large he could perhaps swallow Zainab whole, however she had no fear toward him. She turned to him, " _I saw you here last night_ ,"

"I did not throw Cricket," Zainab said staring at the sky, her hair spread in the water; she probably looked like wilted flower drifting in a puddle.

" _Even so, your mother did_ ," his green eyes glared at her, he raised his head in the water, " _no one gets away with that, besides who are you to tell me that of what your family did to my family. You are not welcomed here_ ,"

"You say that but deep down I know you accept me, I did nothing wrong…with you or the crocodiles, and out of all the people in my life, I talked to you…" Zainab said as she pulled herself upright in the water as she swam back to the shore, she spotted her grandparents Kateb and Keret in the distance. She untied her hair and squeezed the water out, Zainab let her hair air dry, her clothes were soaked but she didn't want to take her clothes off there could be someone might here fishing out at this time.

Dusk swam near the shore were grass grew, Zainab took her shoes off and shook them.

" _Zainab how are you? I hope we did not scare you from last night,"_ Said Dusk, Zainab turned to see pale yellow with bluish faded markings crocodile, she saw Night eying her, " _I apologize for Cricket's actions,_ "

Zainab put her shoes on, and looked down at the twilight colored crocodile, as the reptile turned her head from the left to look at Zainab while at the Nile all in once, "W-what happened to Cricket and her siblings?"

" _AH so you know she's a female, I must tell you something, some of my children I took in, my nest had some other crocodiles offspring, and that is why some of them are not my children, Cloudy, Rain and I have lost most of them_ ," the crocodile growled lowly, she seemed sad, " _the only ones survived are Dawn, Amulet, Ra, Flute, Twilight and Cricket_ ,"

Zainab was relieved; "s-so Cricket is home," Zainab placed her hand over eyes searching for the green leaf crocodile, the pale mother croc, shifted and said.

" _Why yes, but it's going to take five or ten years for them to grow into full fledge adults, we crocs continue to grow as the years go by_ …" chuckled Dusk.

"Oh, I will pray for them for safe travel to the heavens," Zainab said with concern. Seeing the fact and high possible chances that the young crocodiles didn't live, and many died from predators or other crocodiles. The black croc swam near them as he crawled onto the shore, dripping wet.

" _No need to,"_ said Night. " _It always has been that way that is the law of nature."_

" _We thank you for your kindness, but that is how we live_ ," Dusk said, she glanced at her mate Night.

The fourteen year old girl stood up, and sighed, "I see, well if you see Cricket coul—" a smaller young green crocodile came swimming toward them, Night and Dusk crawled back into the Nile. "Cricket?"

The green lush crocodile was far big than the last time she saw her, however Cricket wasn't big enough as the other crocodiles, Zainab's heart beat fast, she was so relieved to see her dear friend, the young croc climbed onto the grass, and stood there with her head lifted and mouth opened. Zainab went on her knees and reached out for the reptile, "Cricket, it's me, Zainab…I have a lot to tell you…" Cricket growled and jerked her head from the side, not wanting her to touch her, "I am sorry, I couldn't come to the Nile," Cricket stood there as she shifted, and blinked and clear third eyelid gloss over the slit eyes, "Would you forgive me?" her heart beat with worry, she hoped her friend wasn't mad at her.

Cricket then walked up to Zainab and around then plumped her body next to her in almost a C shape position, Zainab hesitantly reached out to touch the tip of her muzzle, right before she could do that.

"Zainab?!" said Kateb shouting, Cricket suddenly ran down the banks of the Nile, and slid back into the water. Zainab stood up as she turned to find her grandfather dressed in white and violet tunic over it with purple robes, he looked surprised to see her and shyly looked away from him as he approached with Keret in the back dressed in black kalasiris. Zainab placed her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" avoiding eye contact from him, he loomed over her, she started to twiddled her thumbs, oh no what if her mother sent him or was looking for her, she completely forgot about them and so many things happened.

"I uh…I um," she glanced from the ground and Kateb.

"I thought you were supposed to be at Nadir's,"

"I well—I was and I…." Keret threw a stone across the river skipping it, the black haired woman walked up to Zainab. Her grandmother's hands on her hip, and frowned at her granddaughter. Her dark blue eyes reminded her of own mother's eyes. Keret gave a disappointed look, "I met this and I uh…" her face slightly red.

"Shit, you're here again and-" Keret began, Kateb grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her aside.

Kateb gave a concern look, "Zainab apparently came here,"

"Like she did years ago, ain't that fun disappointing number one," Keret growled out of anger, "you sure like to disappoint people Zainab." Zainab frowned and her feelings were hurt, her grandmother wasn't happy since last time from four years ago, "Piece of-"

"Keret please don't, let us hear what she has to say," Kateb said in a concern voice, his hazel eyes glanced at his wife then at his granddaughter.

Keret crossed her arms, "Go ahead isn't going to change the fact…she's a real disappointment," Keret sounded a lot like Khalid. Zainab didn't like that as if her parents influenced her family to despise her strange behavior.

"Go on, Zainab…tell me what are doing here?"

Keret glanced at the ombre blonde, "looks like she went swimming." She brushed her black wavy haired aside; Kateb glanced at Zainab then at his wife.

"Well I uh…I kind of came here—but I…" Zainab choked on her words, Keret gave stern and angry expression, Kateb gestured Zainab to speak up, as her hazel eyes wander, "I uh I met this…handsome m-"

"Who Faiz?" said Kateb suddenly cutting in. Zainab shook her head, the thought of that beautiful man

"Uh I oh no…someone else and I actually came here last night and I…I uh wanted to see them so I—" Kateb grabbed his granddaughter's shoulders; she struggled for words, and dear Ra she sure knew how to explain things. Out of all her family she trusted her grandfather Kateb second was Keret, her grandmother was mysterious to her she never knew past. "I met someone last night and…" she trailed off looking down embarrassed, she blushed, "someone on the way to Nile…." Her grandmother suddenly looked at Zainab.

Keret then asked curiously, "Who did you meet?" Zainab's heart raced, the beautiful man was on her mind.

"I-I cannot explain it…" truth was she met two men, one was Set last night and the other she didn't know his name.

"How about we talk about it, at home," Kateb said, he grabbed Zainab and smiled at her, "we can talk but not with your parents, and we might figure out a way for you to come here," Zainab glanced at the Nile River, her grandparents took her to their home, she ended up spending hours over there until the sun sank low in the horizon. They made her bath and changed her clothes; they talked about her visiting the Nile. They told her they could take her with them without her parents knowing, but they had to be careful. She told them about not marrying Faiz; however her grandmother was suspicious about the man Zainab mentioned. She was embarrassed to tell them who they were, if she told them about Set they would automatically thought she had fallen in love with him, because she declined Faiz. Zainab stared out the window with head resting on her hands. Sitting in Kateb's library, her mind on Cricket, Set and that beautiful man, Zainab sighed a daydreaming them, her grandmother with arms crossed was in the library watching her. The breeze gently blew in her hair opened. _I wish I could have asked his name_ …

Kateb came in and whispered to Keret they looked at one another then at their granddaughter.

Soon she found herself looking down at the floor with her parents scolding her for taking off without any notice and making Faiz and his family worried about her strange behavior; her grandfather Kateb was in the living room with her. The walls were white however it was already dark, so it was dimmed with little oil lamps, on the table, and there was small table with a chair at the left where book laid there opened. Her parents looked disappointed at her behavior. She never really saw her parents really angry at her, and she couldn't meet them in the eyes. She stared at the floor with shame. Zainab trusted certain people and she hoped her grandfather didn't tell her parents about Set or that man or Cricket. Keret was leaning against the wall eating an apple while holding a knife in the other hand, Kateb was next to his granddaughter, the furniture

"I don't understand why you took off Zainab?" asked her mother shouted, "You left and made us worry,"

Khalid stood in front of Zainab with his arms, crossed, at her left while her mother was her right, "Why did you leave?"

"…" Zainab said nothing to them.

Halima was angry, "This was very important for our family and you," said her mother. "And you decided to leave out of the blue,"

Khalid turned to his wife, "well it's not like she's engaged with Faiz," Halima turned to him her black hair slightly danced in the air, "but she did run off,"

"I am aware of that, however she embarrassed us," her mother sounded angry, it reminded her when she was nine years old. Halima threw Cricket, those memories hurt her and she felt restricted trapped in a coiling snake's grasp and Halima tapped her foot on floor then looked down at Zainab, as she placed her hands on her hips, "Where did you go?"

"I just…" she said began but didn't have any words to say to her parents, she couldn't explain it, Kateb wanted to step in. Keret shook her head while skinning the red apple, and licked the knife. The ombre blonde girl couldn't tell them the honest truth they would definitely ground her for the rest of her life, the Nile was a forbidden place the addiction once her father called it.

"Zainab?" her mother said, Zainab couldn't look at her mother, and she swallowed her saliva, she couldn't say anything, if she did they would just throw her into another lecture about being a noble. And other important matters than crocodiles. Kateb took a step and touched his granddaughter's shoulders, she felt like she was going to cry but hold her tears; this wasn't the time to cry.

Kateb looked concerned and spoke on the behalf of his granddaughter. "Halima, Khalid….listen she's still a child,"

"Maybe to you," said Halima, "but to me, she's growing to become a young woman," said Halima, "Father with all due respect, Zainab is our only daughter, and I want her to become a proper lady and priestess, and it's her duty to bring the next generation,"

"Oh come now she doesn't need to be married off now? You two married at the age of fifteen, what I married at age of twenty," Kateb said, as he glanced at Keret who was awfully quiet.

"That's you!" Khalid and Halima said in unison. Kateb waved his hand to silence them.

Kateb said with a smile, "Nonsense, Zainab can just marry later,"

Halima came up to her father, "she's not yours, Father, and I am not planning to her let her marry late,"

Keret spoke, "How late are we talking about?" She tossed the skin aside and snapped her fingers as it incinerated into ashes. She didn't seem to care or bother to join in the argument. Zainab's actions were callow and her foolish decision to make her parents angry didn't make her grandmother Keret to broached in the argument, usually she joined in conversations however if it had anything to do with Halima, quiet as a mouse.

Halima asked, "When?" Out of her curiosity, wondering what they meant by that, if so she probably find the man of her dreams.

"Four or five years later," said Kateb in stern voice. Zainab did the math that would make her eighteen or nineteen years of age. Was that too late for marriage, why was her grandfather suggesting her to marry that.

Halima and Khalid glanced at one another, though she knew her father didn't care if she married or not, he actually agreed at times with Zainab's mother. Sometimes wondered what her father really wanted for her. His stern expressions and attitude he didn't seem like want to her to be weird and also never spoke his own parents.

"She's not your daughter!" said Halima, frowning. "She needs to marry young, it's bad to children at the age 28," she gestured to Zainab.

Khalid muttered and crossed his arms, "I could care less if she married," Halima whipped around at her husband, "what bringing her with Faiz was a mistake and looked he was a pervert, I will never marry my daughter to that even if was the last Egyptian man!"

"Khalid I understand that, but we are discussing her behavior, it's fine she is friends with him however I hope the boy changes for the better,"

"Then why do we have to marry her? She does not even have her menstrual cycle yet, aren't you worried?" Khalid said, he sounded a little worried which surprised

"I am," Zainab's mother looked so worried, looking at her daughter, who briefly glanced at her "not a day I worry about her."

"Halima, Zainab is still growing up and trying to find herself," Kateb said.

"Why is Mother here?" asked Halima, with stern expression, Keret didn't seem to care just watched them, "I know she isn't here for family reasons and I don't want my daughter to become my own mother only caring for her own self and ambition!"

"I know that, and you know she cares in her own way…" Kateb said as he touched Halima's arm, the black haired woman ate the apple munching loudly without a care.

Halima shook her head, "I don't see it, I never did and never will," her grandfather released his granddaughter and went up to Halima. "Zainab should be like everyone else, unless it's true what—"

"Zainab isn't going to be like your mother and forcing her to be something she—"

"Father we have through this, whatever she did was not normal I cannot have her doing those strange behaviors again talking those animals. Zainab shouldn't be at the Nile, it's not normal especially with crocodiles," that was jab at her.

Khalid looked down at his daughter scowled at her, she felt his gray eyes locked on her and turned to him. Zainab's heart hurt to her mother said that, only Grandfather Kateb understood Zainab's odd personality. He was the only person that accepted her apparently. And maybe Keret, was Zainab trying to pursue her interests. Halima and Kateb were arguing in the back of the room

Khalid looked at Zainab, she glanced at him. "Where did you go?"

"I uh…" she glanced at him wondering if he was talking about today.

"I mean where did you go yesterday?" her heart screamed oh no her father knew. Zainab's mouth became dry, Khalid had strong aversion of his daughter going to the Nile and talking to crocodiles, he never liked Cricket. "Zainab?"

"Um uh I me-m…S-" Zainab didn't want to tell him anything.

"Where were you last night?"

Zainab fumbled with her words, she didn't like when her father askes her things and this was one of them. "I was…with…"

His gray eyes locked on her, "I checked if you were in your room, and you weren't for couple of hours," Zainab shifted her eyes at Keret plucking the apple core with the knife. "You were with Keret?" she shook her head no, Khalid came up to her and grabbed her arm, "Zainab just tell me,"

"W-why so you could tell Mother?"

"Just tell me." Khalid said in a stern voice, he glared at her.

"His name is Set…" in a low voice, rubbing her foot on her shin, Khalid raise an eyebrow.

"You went out with at-"

"Nothing happened, I just ran into him…" Khalid didn't say anything to her, what did he know Set? If he did maybe she could talk to him. Her father didn't say anything, and it made her feel like he was hiding something to, "do you know him?"

"Plenty men name Set unless your speaking of someone at the palace," her face flushed, she looked away and bit her lip, "your mother knows a Set." Zainab looked at him as he walked toward Kateb and Halima. She prayed to Ra, he didn't mention Set to her mother.

"I am aware of that, Father," said Halima "I am actually disappointed in Zainab's' behavior, I thought it was just a short phase, but apparently it's not…" she looked at Zainab.

Zainab sighed and was thinking and probably will be thinking for the rest of her life, that no one not even her parents really loved her the way she was. Zainab felt out of place, she believed or wanted to believe that her mother was okay with her strange behavior. She didn't know why she thought it was okay to play with crocodiles and hippos, maybe Nefertiti was right…she was weird. Talking to hippos and crocodiles like their people but they never talk back to her. She believed her mother had empathy with cats but she never saw her mother talk to Lucky like the way she talked to Cricket. And the strange part, she didn't have the Dragon's Eye that gleamed on her mother's neck.

Zainab looked at her parents with frown and shameful expression on her face. She still stared at the floor. And probably thought Faiz didn't want to be friends with her.

Kateb frowned. He then sighed. "Listen Halima, I think she's just being a child, nothing wrong with that," he said. He paused "you told me some time ago that Zainab will become that proper lady,"

"She needs to act like one first," said Halima harshly.

Kateb told Zainab to come over to them, she hesitated by obeyed. "Yes and stop disappearing, wherever you go," said Khalid in cold tone. She felt like he punched in the chest as if reminding her that where she should be during at night in bed like every other girl.

"She goes to my library for Ra's sake…" Kateb said in hard tone. "Nothing wrong being an odd,"

"That's because your odd," said Khalid in honest tone, Kateb wasn't affected by that. Since Kateb was actually in truth a bookworm and always read a lot.

"No need to tell me that," said Kateb. "Just say your piece, and we'll talk about her future later, it's getting late for her to stay up,"

"Zainab for now on," said Halima "you will follow this family's rule and no grandfather's rule does not count, I mean your father and my rules, as long as you live under this house until you're married. And you will become a priestess and a proper lady with none of this nonsense behavior of yours; I do not want you to go off running on your own again! Is that clear!?"

Zainab looked at her mother, who had a harsh expression on her face. She really was angry at Zainab, and was fed with her behavior. Keret didn't care, wiping her nails as she glanced at Halima, Khalid and Kateb, glancing at her grandmother didn't help at all.

"Yes, Mother and Father," Zainab said uninterested tone, she placed her hands behind her back.

Khalid glanced at his wife, "better make her promise us," Halima's dark blue eyes, glanced at him. Halima said nothing as she glared at Zainab,

"I promise, I will not act odd and become a proper lady and priestess,"

"Good," her mother said coldly she pointed at the direction of Zainab's room. "Zainab go to your room right now, we will have to talk to your grandfather,"

She then turned around and slowly walked with her head down. And went upstairs to her room, Zainab said quietly "goodnight,"

"Night, Zainab, I will see you shortly," her grandfather said. By the time she went upstairs she heard parents talking to grandfather Kateb. Their voices seem so distant from her, she closed the door.

"Why did we have daughter who become like Mother?" her mother's voice in rage.

"Your mother is your mother, Halima, nothing would change I thought having her as a mother being different didn't affect you as much I thought," Kateb's voice. Zainab leaned back on the door listening to them.

"I did not have a normal life with others talk of her odd night outings and obsession with dark magic," shouted Halima. She was surprised to not hear Keret defending herself at all.

"True," Kateb's voice coldly, "but she has her reasons…"

Halima replied, "What reasons?"

Keret's voice, "reasons, I don't need any, and you're wasting your time trying to change Zainab, just let her be herself." Zainab heard a door slammed, her grandmother must have left perhaps out of annoyance and it was night.

"You seem to know this Keret," Khalid's voice echoed.

"Exactly I know everything and almost everyone…"

"Besides the point, what have you been telling Zainab, Father?" asked Halima.

Kateb's voice, as Zainab slid down and hugged her knees, "I told her to be herself, Halima, I never stopped you or your mother," he paused, "look nothing being different,"

"It is when it's affecting the family," Halima chides.

Khalid then said, "No, I have to agree with Halima,"

Kateb sighed, "listen she might be odd for reason, and maybe she inherited from your mother, Halima."

"We are getting off the topic of Zainab, Father, I want to know where she got this strange behavior," Halima said harshly.

Khalid said, "Our daughter, she should not be acting odd and talking to crocodiles,"

The last thing Zainab heard was her mother, saying "I will not have my own daughter become some outcast because she speaks with crocodiles,"

She plopped down on her bed; Lucky came and meowed with his smiling face as if trying to cheer up, Zainab didn't bother changing into her night clothes. She wished and prayed that things will get better, she closed her eyes it felt like hours and night was already came upon the Egyptian sky. She went to change white night dress and untied her hair and combed it, Lucky sat near the oil lamp. Zainab knew Nut covered the earth with her starry body, Zainab looked at the window, her grandfather came in her room; he said in whisper. "You still up?"

"Yes,"

"Should be in bed, its cold, come here," Zainab went toward her bed and climbed in, Kateb tucked her in. and fluffed her pillows. She looked at him with frown.

"Mother and Father hate me," Zainab muttered, disappointment to her family.

"No, no they do not they love you, they just do not understand," said her grandfather Kateb with soft voice, he moved some of Zainab's hair away. "Your fine the way you are,"

"Faiz probably hates me or think I am weird, Nefertiti is right no one likes me,"

"I like you," said Kateb. Lucky meowed and looked at Zainab this time with his eyes opened, which was rare for Zainab or anyone else, if Lucky opened his eyes that meant you are special to him at least that's what grandmother Keret said to Zainab once. He placed his paw on Zainab, she petted him and he shut eyes. "Lucky likes you, Cricket and all your hippo and crocodile friends, even Karida and she's a peasant,"

Zainab gave a small smile to her grandfather, he smiled at her too. "It's alright, but you know what we could do about your _odd_ …behavior," he said grapping her nose and shaking her it, she laughed little. "We can have our little secret, I'll make a secret, secret schedule for you to follow without anyone knowing you go to the Nile River, and Hapi's training and Cricket if she comes back, we can make some time, and you can come over after your lessons to grandpa's house,"

"Really?" asked Zainab getting all excited.

"Shh…it's a secret, come tomorrow to my house in the morning after your lessons with Subira, and I'll give it to you and come with you to the Nile, and we will supposedly go fishing together,"

"We're not fishing," she said in disappointed voice.

"Alright, we will fish and discuss our secret battle plans," smiled Kateb. Halima came in the room. "oh, I was just saying goodnight to Zainab," he turned to Halima who had her arms crossed. "I was about to leave," he then kissed Zainab's forehead and got up. "Night, Zainab, Night Halima.

Halima left the room with her father and Zainab closed her eyes while Lucky put out the oil lamp with his paws, Zainab closed her eyes and thought about before drifting to sleep…the man she met who made her feel joyous and Cricket who always made her smile.

Two days later she decided to spend some time with Karida, she still couldn't help thinking about that beautiful man. She couldn't see Cricket yet until things settled down. Afternoon, and the sun scorched the land the grass covered the lands in the distance sheep baa their wait to the Nile as if to sing a song. Karida lived far from Zainab and lived where the farmlands were at and lower part of the city with the other peasants along with the slaves. Zainab needed to forget that though she looked at some men who were drinking when she was at the market with her grandmother the other day, she wished she drink but was too young, so she helped Karida cleaned and feed the cattle. Zainab wore a white linen dress and flat shoes this time and kept her hair in loose pony tail. Karida wore cut sleeve linen dress and had no jewelry because she was a farmer and her rank was the low compared to Zainab's. Karida had dark brown hair still in half up do. Zainab spent her time with Karida if not studying.

"So your parents are mad at you?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, besides the bad news what was the good news…if I mean if you tell me, if you don't want to tell me," Karida said petting a brown cow; Zainab touched a spotted bull who ate an apple from her hand.

"Um…" Zainab flushed red, she didn't quite put it in words. Karida stared at her. Then gave a small smile as if she knew what Zainab was thinking.

"Oh come on, you can tell me,"

"Says the girl who's going to marry soon…" muttered said Zainab.

"Well its unofficial, mother and father told me that I will marry when I'm 15, supposedly it's a boy name Shu, I think he's the younger brother of Amun,"

"Oh Shu, wait what?"

Karida laughed as she grabbed a bale of hay and the cows gathered around her nudging for more apples, Zainab stroke the brown cow, "Yup, me and Shu have something but enough about me, what about you, I mean if you're not marrying right now."

Zainab looked down as the cow, shoved her, she almost fell, "I guess later, my family is not going to force me, I told them about Faiz,"

"Did he like you?"

"Not really however he was cocky,"

"Was whoa, and not to not to worry Zainab, I will not judge you if you marry later, you're my best friend,"

"Thank you for your kind words," she climbed over the cow and sat on her back, the cows gathered around the hay and started to eat.

"So tell me! Please I promise I will not tell my future husband until you say it's okay," her friend begged. "Maybe the cows will know but-" she cut off seeing her older brother Kadin passed by watering the cows in their water trough. "He will not know I won't tell him even how close we are," he looked at Zainab and blushed at her apparently he thought she was pretty like the other rich girls but he was also shy and tended to stay away from Zainab. He quickly fast walk passed them and waved at the girls.

"Please tell, is he handsome?" asked Karida "or bald?"

"No," said Zainab, she bit her lip and looked and thought for a while. Karida is a poor girl and she believed she wouldn't tell anyone else but the cows. The brunette girl leaped off the cow and came right at her face.

"Please, please I promise to the gods, and future Pharaoh and my parents…and the cows, and my older brother Kadin, future husband Shu and the cows, and their calves…and-" she was coming near Zainab, and Zainab was backing off near the fence.

"Oh alright, alright I met someone not Faiz but someone else….well two but the one I…" She looked around making sure no one was here. Telling her top secret to Karida, not even her grandfather knew, it was only thing Zainab kept to herself.  
"Who?!" asked Karida clutched her fists together and brought to herself. "WHO IS IT!?" she demanded, the cows looked like they lean in too with their ears all here to hear Zainab's secret. Moon the young bull looked at Zainab. The blonde girl was pushed against a fence and felt her arms touched the wood. The ground had dirt where the cows stood and the house of Karida's in the distance.

Zainab took a deep breath and looked straight to Karida and the cows. "I…I met him only briefly and…unfortunately do not know his name,"

"WHAT?" Karida and the cows and bulls moved in unison as if they understood what Zainab actually meant. She met someone but doesn't know his name.

"You didn't ask?" asked Karida "ugh, Zainab why?" in disappointment.

"I-I couldn't' he was so beautiful, I didn't know what to say…"

"How did you meet him? And ….How old is he?" asked Karida with suspicious look on her face. She crossed her arms "he's not a handsome old man is he?" with mischievous smile while she crossed her arms.

"No ew! No, he's tall and…"

"Dark," said Karida, one of the cows leaned in and mooed too and one had nudged Zainab on her shoulder.. Karida raised a brow and teased Zainab. "And handsome…" she bit her lip as if seeing Zainab blushed and embarrassed, she hid her face with her hands.

"No…I mean well, yes,"

"How old is he?"

"Hmm maybe seventeen," said Zainab rubbing her chin and thinking carefully. She calculated his age. "Yes, seventeen, positive,"

"Damn," said Karida "he must been real goooood looking to catch your eye," she paused. "What color of his eyes were?"

"Grayish blue?" said Zainab not sure what color and was trying to remember that far off dream like memory.

"How did you meet him again?" asked Karida.

"I ran into him, by accident," said Zainab blushing, she twiddling her fingers out of nervousness, she glanced at the girl and the cows before looking down at the floor, "I was in hurry and he caught me,"

"What, ooh he touched you," teased Karida, giggling as she touched a white cow's ears.

Zainab tried to think of that, but yes he did grabbing her wrist but…his voice was very soothing. Karida put her hands behind her back and saw Zainab turning away with her face red.

"Anything else you remembered? If not knowing his name…anything else that stood out…besides his beautiful features…"

"His voice…"

"His voice?" said Karida looking at her cattle, some of them were eating but some were listening with all ears; she looked at them and giggled "What did he sound like? Hmm Zainab?"

Zainab sighed, ah yes his voice, it sounded very kind and melodic but very soothing, and that made her heart skipped a beat everything about him like the Ra's rays shining down a valley of lush grass and the hippos were singing during the flooding seasons. Zainab was staring off into her thoughts. "His voice was like…well melodic, or like soft breeze coming by no-WAIT I mean like" she sighed. Karida giggled and couldn't believe Zainab was acting this way, and was apparently really good hiding her feelings from her own family and people. "I can never forget his voice,"

"His eyes, and tall and muscular built!" teased Karida, grabbed a cloth and pitched fork and stood like man. "Hello, Zainab" she said in imitation soothing voice "I am the man of your dreams," making a silly voice. Zainab laughed at Karida, the cows seemed unimpressed. "I shall sweep you off your feet, while you fall in love with me!"

"No, no stop" she said covering her face flushing red as the sun, she backed away from Karida.

"Mister, tall, dark and handsome," she poked Zainab, who laughed at her silly attics. She threw the pitched fork aside and the cloth and dusted her hands away.

Karida suddenly was serious and asked "Anything else happened? I know you don't see Cricket,"

Zainab had to explain about Cricket, and what happened before she ran into the beautiful man. She told her when she sneaked out of night to see if the crocodile lived, she told her about Hapi as they sat down on the girl's wooden split rail fence, Karida was glad to hear the Nile critters were alive and well, surprised to hear the hippo recognized Zainab even after four years, they talked about Shu, the potential husband of Karida. Zainab mention things about Faiz, a boy cocky to get anything he wants, she told Karida about the sword duel, her friend joked about her Faiz was now cowering with his tail between his legs. However she advised to her about being friends with Faiz, he sounded like he could actually become a loyal companion, then discussing other matters such as finishing her priestess training next year with Subira. They were quiet for a long time as they washed some of the cows and groomed them, the girls were there until around four they were outside as Kadin came over to them, he wore a plain tunic of blue, he had grown in the last couple of years was he the older brother of Karida however expected to take over the cow farm. He had dark brown hair like Karida, swept like bangs, they look like they could be twins, he wasn't close to Zainab however she knew him enough to the point, he was close to his sister and kept things to himself, and he enjoyed strolls and feeding the cows.

"Karida, Mother wants you to help her with the laundry,"

Karida turned her brother as she closed the gates, the cattle gathered in front as they stuck their heads above the fence curious of the next gossip they could mutter in their cow language. Ears twitched with anticipation, their dark eyes full of curious. "I will, hold on, could you and bring more apples for Cookie, Sweet Kiss, and Merry, they need their apples and could you also feed the bulls, and-"

Kadin smiled "sure," he turned to Zainab, "Are you helping?" he looked at her with his brown eyes, "I mean you are a noble, labor isn't your thing,"

"Um uh…" Zainab only said, Karida came in front of Zainab and grabbed her shoulders.

Karida smiled, "no she is only here to observe, Kadin, so please don't say that, Zainab is welcome to our house," she moved away from her friend pointed at her older brother, "I think your just saying that because you don't want her to get hurt, or you think she can't handle it?"

"I know that Karida I live with you," he paused and glanced at the ombre blonde girl, the cows hit the gate doors, "she's a noble, remember that. They are wealthy and they don't really have hard lives," he then walked away from the girls, "I know I'll get the cows their treats,"

Karida turned to face her friend, "Sorry, he just honestly believes you nothing of labor since you have servants and slaves," she placed her hands on her hips. The cows started to raise their heads with their ears perked up.

"It is fine…I know what he is talking about,"

"So anything else you haven't told me yet? I'm correct you mention two what?" oh Ra she heard then. Zainab looked around embarrassed, "come on you told me Mr. Mysterious handsome man,"

Zainab slowly looked at her, "I uh…well it happened couple days ago during the night,"

"Ooh a secret night life for the Zainab of the Re House," the cows moved closer to the fence, so close that Zainab could feel their breathing from the back of her neck.

"I went to see Cricket and this was way before two days ago…and I uh ran into a man named Set,"

Karida started to laugh, the odd blonde had no idea why was she laughing, she looked confused actually, "whoa wait what? You sure like to run into people,"

"Not literally I just…alright never mind but-"

"Is another suitor?"

"No just a man at the Nile,"

"Ooh did you bath with him," snickered Karida, Zainab blushed, though her friend means no harm, "saw his glorious body,"

"No—nothing like that I just met him,"

"Is he wealthy?" Zainab shrugged, "wait is he good looking like the unknown man?"

"Um uh…well.." Zainab hesitated "I mean he's good looking but I have no idea who he was,"

"But you asked his name, and did he learn yours?"

"Yes,"

"So that would be you two got to one another, so how was he gentle?"

"Um uh…serious…I think, the only thing I remember is his eyes," Zainab slightly took few steps away from the gate, the cows shuffled and moved as they wanted to hear more, her friend watched her. "He had blue eyes but not like mother's…" she remembered something they did he helped her, "I made a promise with him, that he would not mention of that night we met"

"Whoa, that is some serious business there," Karida said, the cows nodded, then she gestured toward Zainab pointing, "well sounds like me either you or him might find each other,"

"Um well, I do not really know about him,"

"Listen if that other man what's his name Mr. Handsome, is taken go with Set then, or the worst could happen, I mean you'll never know what might happened next,"

They were quiet as the cows breathing in were the only sound. Zainab then smiled at Karida, "I have a new goal in life, find that beautiful man and marry him!" Karida clapped with joy. "EVEN though I do not know his name…."

"The man with no name!" screamed Karida "Go Zainab!" she shouted then whistle. She then paused and came up to Zainab "What if he's already married?"

"fifty percent, most men marry later until they established their own stability in my calculation and what Grandfather told me, men can marry later, and has no pressure like girls do," she had thinking pose and climbed onto the fence and sat on the rim of it. The cattle moved near her, they mooed at her Then jumped down. "I will not succumb to pressure, and I will follow my dreams, and heart…" she said in determined voice.

"Oh!" said Karida "so you have a chance to be with him!" the cow girl said patted Zainab on the shoulders.

"Yes, yes I do" she rubbed her chin with her eyes shut.

"One problem, if you are so busy with priestess/magician lessons and proper lady etiquettes? How are you going to find him?" Karida asked, the cattle nodded their heads in unison.

"Well….I will find out when I get there, when I am old enough maybe I will get a horse…if I become this lady my parents want," she said. "I will not fail my family, I know what to do now, I know what I want…I think" she gave a shy smile and scratched behind her head.

"You can do it Zainab, I believe in you, and the gods will bless you with your endeavor hardships!" cheered Karida and the cows mooed. "The cows believe in you too, I know you can do it, nothing can stop not even your family…you can follow your dreams,"

"Thank you, Karida, you are a good friend to me," she said. Karida suddenly hugged her.  
"I pray to the gods you go through your hardships and become a great priestess and proper lady, if your grandfather Kateb can become successful than you can too," Zainab was surprised by the hug but hugged her dear friend back the two let go of each other. And Karida's mother called to her telling her to help her older brother with laundry. "I need to go, Zainab you can stay here or um go to your grandfather's place,"

"I will be here for a while,"

"I'll see you around," she waved and ran toward her mother, who wore plain linen dress and she had light brown long hair also in an up do. She looked like a kind woman who deeply cares for her children and waved at Zainab who gave her a nod. She turned around and petted one of the cows and had a serious expression.

"I will become a priestess that travel and pray to the gods that I meet the man," she said. She had a smile on her face. She wanted to see that man again maybe if the gods if kind enough to her would let her meet him again.

I edit the chapter I did my research while writing, yes, back in the day of Ancient Egypt, women were already too 'old' to have children at the of 28. Which isnt a complete false thing to say, women's ferility decreases as they get older, especially at the ages of 35-40+. I'm sure you know who are those handsome men in the chapter, Priest Set and the millenium ring wielder Mahad. Til next time


	8. Chapter: VIII On the Way to Priesthood

**Chapter VIII**

 **On the way to Priesthood**

Few weeks later, Zainab focused on her priestess training with her mentor Subira and her grandmother Keret, and was on her way, traveled a lot and were usually avoiding other people except the palace where most people accepted her there mainly it was Atem. Zainab never saw that man again, though that didn't stop her for being herself; she in secret she took her grandfather's advice and went with her parents' wishes. Zainab still had little hope in finding true happiness. She trained under her grandmother and her mentor, her parents were little happier but were still little angry with her because of her behavior.

She had to apologize to Nadir and his family especially to Faiz who didn't seem to be angry at her but her parents made her to apologize for her behavior. She also received her trade of animals, Silver and Amazonite was promised to her, by Nadir when the puppies were old enough to leave their mother.

Faiz was becoming more of a friend to Zainab in coming weeks. Three months passed and Zainab made a strict schedule for herself, during the morning she read books, and worked on her lessons with Subira, Keret and her mother, she had free time in the afternoon, and during the evening she would spend her time with Faiz, then at the night she would go with her grandfather to the Nile to spend some time with Cricket and back to his library to study/read. She would have to follow this strictly, she made a plan in her room while writing it all in her code, thirty-seven letters she made of entirely up.

She met with Faiz in the crowded market place; he stood there with his sisters dressed in blue kalasiris. He wore linen tunic wrapped at his waist a red sash and white shendyt, and he had sandals and carried a side bag with him. Before walking to him, she could have sworn she saw the priest in blue walking by her; she caught a glimpse of him. Zainab turned around, "Set?" she muttered, it couldn't be him, Zainab walked with dark red bag, it had nothing but books, reed pens and papyrus inside of it. "It could not be him," dressed in light blue kalasiris, hair tied in a loose pony tail. Talking to herself as she looked down, with her left hand while the other arm supported her left elbow, "I need to make sure Hapi or Cricket will not attack Faiz," planning for the next approached.

"Faiz," giggled his sister Kali in the market they stood there as they tossed an apple toward a man, the man looked around confused, "we're heading to the melon stand,"

"Mother told you two stay with me and not wandered around, for what?" he folded his arms with scowl; he waved as Zainab came up to them. His sisters Leila and Kali took off giggling as he turned around and sighed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh here you are and my sisters left," he gave an embarrassing smile.

"I see…" Zainab looking back where the priest in blue, "Tell me, Faiz how are willing you want to know me?"

"I know you for three months now and why are you asking?" Faiz looked confused as he saw his sisters laughing at an old man trying to pick his pouch, a kind woman with sandy blonde hair picked it up for him, he thanked her. Janan was talking to a man selling fish, Faiz looked back at Zainab.

"I need to show you something, but do not tell my parents…"

"If you want, sure,"

"How bad do you want me share my knowledge with you?"

Faiz smirked, "real bad, I want to unravel your brain, you seem to know things."

"Come with me, besides I think I need an assistant after all, my grandfather is usually busy," Zainab said.

"So, what does it take to become your assistant?" Faiz asked they took a stroll along the marketplace; they met up with her grandfather, introducing himself to priest Kateb, the white man smiled at her. They walked out of the city; Kateb wore his violet robes as usual. Faiz was confused and why was he heading to the Nile River were they going fishing because Kateb carried book and a net. The sun shine down the banks of the river, Zainab looked around to find Hapi or Cricket but they didn't go any further into the river.

"Why are we here?" Faiz asked in confusion, Zainab and Kateb stood there, he turned around.

"In three days, I will observe and if the coin shines, I will let you become my assistant,"

"For what fishing?" asked Faiz searching for answers. Kateb was jotting something down notes.

"No, for your knowledge, your behavior, your skills and your body," Zainab said calmly as she placed her arms behind her back. Faiz looked back at the Nile then at Kateb and Zainab.

Kateb only flashed him a smile, "She is making a contract with you, until then better show what your made of Faiz,"

Then they walked back to the city, Zainab didn't tell him any more information, he assumed he had to show what kind of person he was to her. She didn't say anything she was busy tomorrow meeting up with her mentor Subira again, like the many times she had a year before. Faiz was back in the marketplace only to find a man complaining he had a shoe in his freshly baked bread, his sisters were at fault. Zainab went off to her studies; her mind drifted on the thoughts on that man how kind he was. She never saw him again and sometimes doubted if he real, no other man had made her feel strange. At times she thought about Set too, wondering where he lived, she never really wandered in the Noble District on her own, on the west side. However she couldn't dwell on men, her mind needed to stay focus on studies.

"If Faiz does well, he may just the right person I need…." She said to herself thinking as she passed by the wealthy people. She wore light blue sleeveless dress with white shawl and her flat shoes. And carried a small bag that held few small scrolls, she went to the training grounds where her two mentors stood. Outside her grandfather's house Keret dressed in black gown and black headdress. The other was her priestess mentor, a pepper colored haired with a single strand at her bangs was passed her shoulders, dressed in dark green kalasiris, she looked about her mother's age in her thirties, and she had green eyes. Zainab sighed as her mentor greeted her.

"Zainab, I have notice over the past two years you have been here earlier?"

"Of course…" Zainab said in a low voice, being on time made impressions and no person would dare assume she was not so serious with time management.

"Better do this right," Keret muttered, she had arms crossed. As brash as always, she never liked her personality at all. Her grandmother may have been beautiful but her mouth was soiled as the dirt that people walked on.

Zainab spoke as she knitted her brows, "I memorize everything from last time, so far from what I have observed."

"We shall begin? Are you ready to learn the rituals and this is important job," said the woman with green eyes priestess.

"Yes," Zainab said.

Since it was morning, they went to the temple of Horus, a high priest stood there and broke the seal; Zainab followed what Priestess Subira however her grandmother was a magician and the lessons she taught were straight after; and Zainab knew later in the week she would have to see Atem again for sword practice and horseback riding. Zainab learned how to say the prayers and lighted the area, clean the statue and pace offerings for the statue. And sweeping her footprints then learned how to seal the temple again. After all this was part of their culture and belief. Zainab deep down did not like doing this over and over again…perhaps she might join the Sacred Society or the Queen's Guards like her mother? Or not; the truth is she wanted to become a priestess and a proper lady to appease to her parents because she heard few days ago her parents talking about horses…and she hoped that one day after her long training. She could get one! But Zainab needed to focus to reach her goals. This morning ritual took couple of hours because they went to more than one temple; kind of tiring but it had to be done.

"Well done, Zainab, tomorrow I would like you to reflect on what you learned," said Priestess Subira "Meaning I want you to do the entire ritual, without me instructing you,"

"Yes, Priestess Subira,"

"Keret, she's yours," said Subira, she turned around and they were heading toward the courtyard, Zainab caught a glimpse Mana reading a magic book. "I will see you soon, Zainab," she waved and left Keret and Zainab alone.

"Alright, time to practice your magic," Keret said as she rubbed her hands together, she gave a sly smile.

"What am I learning now?" asked Zainab hoping it wasn't elemental spells or protective spells. She mastered them within two years.

"I will be honest with you, Zainab," Keret frowned. "I know what happened few months ago," Zainab shuddered at the thought but breath in and out to calm herself down. "I am relieved that you decided to listen to your parents, however I am disappointed you are following what your mother had told you. I'm a little concern you're not following your own heart, and I could have sworn you loved reading and researching."

Out of all the things her grandmother had said over the years, this was of the few nice _and_ good things she said to Zainab. Keret wasn't known as a nice woman, more of a straight-forward foul mouth exact opposite of Halima, she still couldn't understand how Keret and Kateb married and had Halima. Keret and Zainab walked back to her house, in a cellar where there was nothing but wine barrels. Torches and oil lamps as a servant came out glancing at Keret and the ombre blonde girl. Her grandmother talked to her about marriage, and black magic, the subject of black magic interests in Zainab every kind of subject intrigued her and it didn't have to be all the good things.

"I will never lose sight of what I'm looking for," Zainab said.

"You sure?" Keret asked as she paused to pick up a book, "Then why become a priestess? If not a scribe?" asked Keret, she had curious expression on her face and placed her hands on hips.

"Hmm no…" she said flatly.

"You write stories or poems?" Asked her grandmother, "I mean I found on in our library and it was really good," she paused. "I really love how it talked about the color red and she several shades it represented of well emotion…."

Zainab flushed out of embarrassment and looked down with wonder why they were suddenly talking about this? Zainab looked at her grandmother, she knew her grandmother was so called the 'outcast' in the family even Halima, Zainab's own mother expressed that few weeks ago.

"You named your poem Passion…" smiled Keret. Zainab looked down because it was one of the few ideas she had to write. "Oh by the way there was a list I found in your grandfather's library…" Zainab gasped a little, she covered her face before her grandmother finished. "There were some goals…by Ra it was listed in order like dreams, ambition and following your heart…" Keret opened the book and smirked with perversion.

"We are kind of getting out of the topic," commented Zainab trying to remind her grandmother about why she was here to study and practice magic. Keret let the book float as she counted with her fingers,

Keret held a hand up and closed her eyes briefly, "Wait, it said on your list,"

 _Oh no please do not tell me, she remember the entire list! Not even I remember what I wrote please…please Ra do not tell me I wrote about the man_ …Zainab thought. She looked in horrid as if time slowed down and her grandmother was in slow motion.

"Let's see, ambition was about ideas…too many to remember but my gods there like following my heart were about, finding my true love and getting married..…my gods I never knew that about you Zainab…." Zainab flushed red, more reasons why her grandmother never came to the arrangements because she would just throw all of the most secrets things about a person whether it was good or bad and tended to digress a lot. "And hmm…" thinking, Zainab shut her eyes as her grandmother recall the list she found. "Oh yes, the dreams about crocodiles, dragons and dogs…" Keret paused, "alright kid, I think you're hiding something?' she placed her hand over her hip.

Zainab blushed, "W-what?" Keret smirked as if teasing her own granddaughter, "Uh Grandmother….Please stop, I think I get the point…" she paused "where did you find the list?" Keret ignored her and grabbed the book.

"It doesn't matter, anywhere your wonderful wish list had a horse and a future husband?" raising a brow as she leaf through the magic book.

"I-I—I have no idea what you are talking about…" Zainab said, as she grabbed the strap of her bag, "we need to practice magic…please," she sounded flustered slightly; Keret licked her finger and flipped another page.

"Well, your Mr. Mysterious had few characteristics I notice," with smirked plastered on her face, Zainab flushed red; she hoped she wasn't talking about that beautiful man with the millennium ring. "Not like I would tell you,"

"Pl-p-please don't I mean…I have no idea what you are talking about," she shifted her gaze.

"Alright, alright I apologize for my digressing and besides you're redder than an apple," Keret flipped through the book while Zainab looked around in the semi-dark cellar, she saw a rat scurried it looked absolutely filthy, rocking on her heels. "Ahem, the magic will learn is sealing magic,"

Zainab learned magic, simple sealing spells to complicated ones; her grandmother showed her how to seal her own ka, a large elephant with armor. Was in front of Zainab, she loved seeing her grandmother's ka and wished to see her own probably a weird animal…like a duck mix with creature with flat tail and web feet. Zainab frowned and knew she was too young to see her ka yet. Because her _Heka_ was not strong enough to see her own ka, but her grandmother told her if she strengthens, she would be able to see it. She still kept thinking about the water duck. Her grandmother had Iron Elephant as her ka, and it looked magnificent, she showed Zainab her ka, an deep gray elephant with celestial armor.

By the time they were finished practice magic for hours until it was around almost sunset time, she went to Prince Atem and yet it was still short, she was wondering why he was still short though his parents were tall perhaps it had something to do genetics. He was a little taller than her.

"Good evening, Zainab," Prince Atem, he was there waiting for her, of course this time Mana wasn't around, Zainab assumed she was practicing her magic.

There instructor was there with his arms crossed, though to be honest Zainab never remembered his name even Atem admitted at one time, he too never remembered their instructor's name. Atem picked up his blade and handed Zainab her blade. She wished her father would teach her swords again like he did in the past.

"Good evening, Prince Atem," she said with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course," he said getting ready into his stance.

Yes, this was Zainab's favorite thing to do besides reading; sword practicing with the prince was one of her favorite things to do with the young prince. She met him when she about seven years old during the time her mother and the Queen Regent had introduced their children because Zainab wanted to meet the prince so badly at the time.

Surely he will be a great king one day and bring Egypt prosperity. Zainab stood the opposite direction of the prince. Their instructor told them to be careful and went over the safety rules and absolutely no killing each other.

Zainab and Atem started their battle, Atem swung his blade diagonally at Zainab, and she perfectly blocked his attack and pushed him back. And counterattack him, she slashed downward and he blocked her attack as well.

"You are getting good at blocking my attacks, your grace," she smirked. "But not good enough," she then pushed him back with her sword and underfoot kick him he fell on his back but prepared himself to parried her blows while on the floor.

"So are you, Zain," Atem smiled, she moved back as the prince got up and went in series of attacks, she blocked on the left then the right, then the left again and back; the children were getting good at the sword. Atem got Zainab into a corner, she wasn't backing down with her sword, she then kicked him in the gut and spun her sword and attacked him. He blocked while holding onto his stomach. There instructor told them it was enough and starting tomorrow they will learn how to fight with the sword while riding a horse. The news got Atem and Zainab excited, so they went to go take a short break in the gardens before their riding lessons.

Later on the day they went riding on the royal steeds, Prince Atem finally got his white horse he always wanted, she was beautiful, silver mane and white coat; he unfortunately named her a generic name Cloud.

"You are going to ride, Lotus like always,"

"Yes, and you finally got your dream horse,"

"I did, my uncle finally told me, she was old enough to ride," Atem said petting the muzzle of the horse.

The children went on the riding, while there were some guards keeping an eye on them. Atem and Zainab were talking about what type of flowers their mothers liked, and what food they like. Atem mentioned a lot of legumes in his food, Zainab for sure she made it clear that she absolutely hated roasted pig. They raced each other along the Nile River, they rode the horses for about two hours and returned to the palace; Atem and Zainab said goodbye and Zainab would repeat her lessons even though her lessons with Atem were three times a week.

The time when Faiz was able to prove himself, the observation had been done, Faiz wasn't a bad person at all, to her surprise, his personality was very free spirited and very outspoken something that contrasted hers and someone she could trust. Zainab had woke up early and go dressed in a dark blue kalasiris with a halter top neckline, she picked up her bag and readied herself for the weekend she was off so, she spent her time in her grandfather's library and at the palace with the Prince, they had breakfast together and rode then she returned to her grandfather's house. He told her they can actually visit Hapi and Cricket, she hadn't seen the crocodile in a week; Cricket was still giving the cold shoulder for some reason every now then. By the time it was afternoon, she met up with Faiz in the front of his house, but not with Kateb.

"Wow, you train with the pharaoh?" said Faiz with smile of disbelief. Zainab walked by his side, he wore a gray tunic and his white shendyt; he carried a light tan shoulder bag as well. "So have I passed your test?"

"Yes you did…"

"I earned your trust then?"

"…yes," Zainab said, "but you cannot tell anyone and swear the gods not…to my parents,"

Faiz smiled and crossed his arms briefly, "alright, I swear to Ra, if I tell may he scorch my soul into ashes, done!" he spread his arms then dropped them at sides.

"I was not serious about that…but please do not tell them, my parents believe and want me to normal,"

Faiz laughed, they left the city gates passing by two soldiers, "you weird?" snickering at her. He placed his hands behind head casually.

"I have a secret, and I will not accept if you go back on your trust I have earned from you," she turned around before they could move any further, the dirt sandy path and outside the walls were the peasants/farmers. Suddenly Zainab wasn't so sure if Faiz was going to accept her, her parents didn't want their daughter talking or spending time with the crocodiles. It pained her heart to know only her grandfather had seem to like her, and handful of people, "I am not really…pretty…not yet or…" her eyes glanced anything but Faiz, she placed her hands behind her back, "no one sees me as normal…an oddball, my parents feared and I cannot just stop myself from being this…person."

"Wha-wait so ran away because…" he looked out at the Nile, frowning, "You went to Nile, Zainab it's not odd for you to go out in the Nile for a stroll or fishing," he had a half smile, Zainab held arms, the wind blew upon them from the river itself. Strange enough the air always came whenever water was near. Faiz stared at her, she knew he was looking at her, she frowned. In her eyes a distant longing. "It's alright, I mean I spend some time with you and, you what?" she glanced at him, "I honestly don't care—not in a bad away, Zainab you proven to me, you are not some girl…not a normal one if nice way I would call it you're the desert flower in this barren land of sand, it does not matter to me, if you're the only rainbow fish out there," Faiz walked straight up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder, "nothing is more rare then silver—I mean you're not silver, but be yourself with me, and let me get to know who you really are,"

Zainab looked up at him.

She was silent and Faiz moved his hands from her shoulders, she looked at him. If he was being honest, she could honestly trust him, she felt the need to say thank you however she didn't. It wasn't like her to discuss feelings; she had no idea how to formulate the words. Speechless and wonder what to say, Faiz smiled at her. Compared to Faiz and Karida, he seemed the extrovert of the pair like Karida, he could be more vulnerable than she thought. A slight joy twinkled in her heart.

"I…thank you," she said in a low voice, turning around and walking away, he followed her without a word. They walked until they reached the Nile. She looked beyond the sandy colored mountains, they looked like sand dunes and the lush grass had few crocodiles wondering around as they slept and basked or moved to another area going in and out of the Nile. The hippos grunted and splashed in the water wrestling over territory with the crocodiles.

"We're here,"

"So what is there to show me?" asked Faiz, one of his good traits that Zainab's grandfather told her was that fact he asked questions, she needed that a mind thinking and processing however his intelligence was lower than hers.

"I…will show you, but please be patient," they walked along the tall grass standing under a tree, Zainab placed her hand on the etched rough bark, the shade and the gentle breeze blew as the leaves rustled.

Faiz placed his hands on his hips, she looked around for the pink hippo, she saw the herd emerging out of the water dripping and started to graze on the grass, oxpecker birds rode on the hippos cleaning them. Hapi emerged near her mother; the young water-horse was not fully grown, yet in couple of years, her markings around her eyes and belly were pink literally. Faiz looked over Zainab's shoulder, she glanced at him.

"Come here," Zainab said as she walked ahead of him, the hippos were grazing, Hapi was muzzled down in the grass, Faiz hesitated as they approached the large beasts, he looked a little weary. Zainab walked toward the herd of hippos, Hapi's mother lifted her head and walked by and slowly walking toward her. Faiz stopped in his tracks. Hapi followed her mother, the pink dancing beast started to slowly walked up to them. "Faiz," she turned around glancing at the boy and hippo, "This is Hapi, come and meet her…"

Faiz saw the hippo came up to Zainab, she reached her hand outward as the hippo brought the large muzzle to her hand, "She's tame," Faiz slowly walked up to her, and before she could say anything else he pulled her away from the hippopotamuses, "Wh-what are you doing?!" she shouted, "let go!" she pulled and he pulled as his grip let go.

"Are you crazy!?" Faiz said as he pulled her and she hit the tree, "you're going to kill yourself! That's a hippo,"

"And what, they're sacred, nitwit!" Zainab said as she marched toward the hippos, Faiz grabbed her wrists firmly, he pulled her so close, and their noses nearly touched however he was far taller than was. "Hapi is not dangerous… She's been an experiment of mine, since I was nine…"

Faiz glanced at her with his sky blue eyes, Zainab stared at him with a glare, "And your point is that suddenly a hippo is safe to be around with?" he pointed with his right hand as he gesture toward the herd of hippos, "their animals," Zainab jerked her wrist from his grip and rubbed it, it hurt her, "Zainab they are just animals are you telling me you've been-"

"That are not just animals, they are my friends before I had any!" Zainab glared at him, knitting her brows. Faiz glanced away from her as he sighed.

 _No wonder why I did not bring anyone from before, I hoped he was not going to judge me_ … _A mistake I have made_ …Zainab glanced at him.

"Zainab." Zainab's hazel eyes glanced at him before looking at the herd of hippos brushed against the grass, trimming the long thin strands that bend in the wind. Faiz came by her side, "How many people know this?" he gestured toward the beasts; Zainab was silent before answering him. The wind blew as her strands came at her face, she looked up at him.

"…" she paused as she slowly looked up at him, "and now you…"

Faiz crossed his arms, "Show me your world however if you get hurt I'm pulling you out," he then smiled at her and rubbed his neck. Hapi's mouth was slightly opened. "Zainab tell me about hippos?" Hapi stood there, blinking at him.

"So far from my observations, hippopotamus needs stay near water or mud to keep moist, they hardly have any hair, and their sweat is red, their skin can crack, if dried" she placed her hand over chin and slightly rubbed it.

"Hmm interesting enough, and how can you tell Happy is a female?"

"Smaller and have smaller tusks in their mouths,"

Faiz turned to Zainab, "any reason why you trained Hapi and why is her name Hapi?"

"Um well…" Zainab suddenly blushed out of embarrassment, she glanced at Hapi sitting down, "I-I really—"

"It's fine, don't tell me, however it seems she can listen to commands,"

"She can recognize fruit and food and animals so far, I am planning to make her a pack animal, she will be useful when it comes into carrying groceries,"

"What kind of commands she knows?" Hapi started to graze again as Zainab touched the flank of the water beast. Zainab turned to him, "What can Hapi do?" he walked around the hippo and looked at the herd, "and what about the entire herd and where's her parents?"

Zainab pointed at a large male hippo deep grayish in color, and a female stood next to him, "Hapi's father is over there is Geb and her mother is Isis,"

"You named them?" turning to her, the male hippo was huge in comparison, "and isn't the entire herd his harem?"

"No…Geb only has Isis, those other hippos over there are that other male's harem, the Hippo King, and Geb's his younger brother,"

Faiz nodded, and touched the skin of the hippo the smooth skin felt semi moist, he rubbed the pink hippo, and patted the back of her, he glanced at Zainab as if examine her, he then smirked "Interesting fact and you?"

"Wh-what about me?" suddenly asking, she was clueless of what he was asking her. Nothing interesting her accepted her hair.

"I mean you have any siblings?"

"Excuse me?" Zainab surprised what he asked her.

"Your older brother or sister could have moved out?"

"Really? Well sorry to disappoint you, Faiz I am the only child my parents have," Faiz walked up to her, and was about to touch her locks of hair, Zainab moved away from him. She saw in the distance a green lush crocodile crawling onto the shore, Cricket came up to her, Zainab gasped.

"What?" Faiz turned around, the green croc walked with purpose toward the ombre blonde. Hapi walked off somewhere else rejoining her herd. The hippos glanced at Faiz saw the crocodile stopped right at the banks hissing. Zainab trekked toward the reptile, "Zainab!?" he stood far behind Zainab watching them.

Zainab stood there few feet staring at the crocodile, "Cricket…" the crocodile swivel and showed her back at Zainab, "I am so sorry, and I missed you terribly, you are my friend," Zainab she then opened her bag and pulled out a leather plush of a crocodile, "my grandfather made this for you," however the plush was blonde in color almost faded, she bent down on her knees and stretched her arm, the reptile glanced at the toy, "It is me if I was a crocodile," making a three-sixty turn as the crocodile's tail thrashed onto the dirt. Cricket seemed curious and placed the toy on the ground, "it is for you," Cricket slowly approached the toy.

Low growls as the croc lifted the toy in her mouth gently, "you want to talk?" the crocodile turned around and walked toward Zainab so close, Zainab was about to touch the muzzle, Cricket stood like a statue, "I made some time with you and I am sure you know it," she smiled, "I hope we can spend time together in the future, I will bring fried fish," the green crocodile blinked at her, "Tomorrow?" Cricket didn't say anything to her. "Grandmother is making fried fish, you want breaded it or not?" the crocodile jerked as she walked and then sat next to Zainab laying down with the plush in her mouth, Zainab sat down as she turned to Faiz. The ombre blonde girl sat on her knees.

He slowly approached them, and sat crossed legged; they looked straight at the river and stared at the cloudless sky. Faiz glanced at her, he asked Zainab about the crocodile, and she explained Cricket was one of her friends before anyone else. Sitting there until the evening time, Zainab had to return home for dinner, and every night before she went to bed, the girl would visit her Nile friends, and sometimes during the day whenever she was free. She taught Faiz the command for the hippo however the crocodiles were not experiments, they were friends, and Cricket loved the plush toy however she always gave Zainab to keep it safe because Cricket didn't have a chest to keep it. Zainab would always bring it for her to cuddle with it. Days went by and Zainab wondered why she couldn't find that man, she was embarrassed to even mention anything about men. Happy at the same time and disappointed, if she didn't find him, and she would probably have a backup planned if he was married she would have to move on.

Zainab was at home this time; her father explained to her that he would want to learn how to embalm mummies, they were eating dining on the dining room where they were pillars at the entrance of the room, a painting of a dog in canvas of proportion, the room was being repainted because the dogs Silver and Amazonite would be coming by the end of year. They had to be train by Nadir before he could give them to Zainab's family. A side table with couple of pails of paint, and paint brushes sat there, a small shelve that held assorted pottery at the center. Gold and copper plates stood on top of it in display. Far at the right were the hallway that led to the corridor near the entrance of the staircase, and the left side was the kitchen doorway. The walls at the house were either white or cream color, with gold edges of lotuses painted.

Halima wore her usual white kalasiris and Khalid in his black tunic and shendyt. Zainab also wore her scoop gold neckline white kalasiris; she sat there between her parents, while her mother sat across on the left of Zainab and Khalid at the right. Lucky the cat sat in crouching position and near the dining table, chucks of cut fish and beef in his small kitty bowl.

Beset came back with the water and placed the bronze cups down, she wore her red and blue gown, she smiled and said, "So I heard dogs are coming in the house," Halima glanced at her as she saw Raja and Kalima coming of the kitchen they went outside of the back of the house holding a bowl of slice melons.

"Yes, exciting to have some dogs, Khalid I'm sure you were waiting for this in a long time," Beset turned to her dear platinum blonde master.

"No, not really, not if they're from some perverted boy our daughter is friends with," Khalid said shooting a glare at Zainab.

"Khalid!?" said Halima in shocked as she dropped her bread in her bowl, "our daughter is-"

Zainab glanced at her parents, "Mother, I told you remembered?"

Halima's mouth was slightly opened, "then why are you spending your time with him? I actually should forbid you in seeing him, if Faiz is a pervert then you shouldn't be with him," she turned to Zainab.

"He is not one…"

"What?!" Her parents said in confusion,

"He has not been with girls, so he is not a pervert, I judged him I should have not," Zainab said as she took a piece of fried onions, ate it. She then drank some of her water, and looked at her father.

Khalid suddenly asked after sipping his water, "Why are you wasting your time with him?" her parents never drank wine around her, they hardly did. Beset crossed her arms.

The black haired woman walked toward the entrance of the dining room, "he must be really valuable in some ways, right?" then she was gone, out of the house to join her nephew and sister. Halima turned to Zainab.

"Are you using Faiz?" in a stern voice, she frowned and rubbed her forehead while Halima glanced at her daughter. Zainab had a small smile.

"Resources I always use my resources, when it comes to knowledge one must take advantage of their resources." She was eating her vegetables and fruit, Zainab didn't touch any of the meat.

Khalid glanced at his wife, "well I wonder where you got that attitude, Zainab."

"I got it from no one, but myself," Zainab said in a low voice, she looked at her parents, "nothing wrong in doing so, Faiz has his qualities, he told me he wasn't this pervert. I believe him, his loyalty is what counts not what I thought I perceived him as,"

"Clever girl," Khalid said, with a slight smirk. He took couple of grapes.

"I see, and if he is this pervert, I would want you to throw him aside, he is not worth it. I will not tolerate it," Halima stated in harsh tone.

"I will, if he is," Zainab said.

"Some people hide things, I highly suggest look into deeper," her father said.

Halima sighed, shifted her gaze from her plate, "Well, Zainab if you see he is worthy then so be, and has he met Karida?"

Zainab's replied, "no," was all she said.

Halima said nothing, not even Zainab said anything, and they ate in silence. When dinner was over, Zainab went to take a stroll outside and found some of the servants eating and taking a break before they left to go home. Raja spoke to her talking about a donkey he was planning to get when he has enough money. Zainab promised he will soon get a donkey, once he helps her to cook. She went straight to bed once having a brief conversation.

Zainab laid there awake lying on her left side, she believed if a person was right handed they would sleep on their right and the exact opposite if they were left. But her theories were not always tested. Wondering what did her grandmother knew, she remembered when she was eleven and Keret took her to that shop…she wondered if that was the same boy? The one she met, no it couldn't be, they were completely different people however she wouldn't know unless she sees that charming priest again and maybe she would get his name. She soon fell asleep.

 _She didn't know why but she end up having a dream that he was at the palace. In her dream there was a feast because Prince Atem was getting married. Zainab wandered through the halls as she stared at the tall pillars that stood in a row, she was looking around and saw a stairway then went up the stairs. Zainab wore her pale kalasiris; she had hair in the loose pony tail and a blue lotus at her tie of her hair. She never liked social gatherings; her place was when she was along doing research unless it was absolutely something important to her. Knowledge was power and power was well—control over one person. But since Zainab was at her friend's wedding she should have been there blessing him for his marriage to the lucky girl._

 _Instead Zainab wandered around the palace and looked at the wide stairs. She didn't know where she was going but she just went up. On the balcony she saw the man she ran into, but his back was facing toward her. Zainab's heart raced each step she took and each time she got closer. She stopped and was getting all shy and nervous around him. Dressed the same clothes, she met him in his priest clothes._

 _The dream felt real and she hoped, he didn't notice her. She ran over to a pillar and hid there. Zainab placed her hand on her breast trying to calm herself down. She glanced over to see if he was still there gazing at the night sky. The silver stars igniting the sky with tiny diamonds. Of course he was, she slowly turned and walked up to him, this time. She will go and tell her name and hopefully he would too. First step getting to know someone is to know them by their name once that was established and whatever happens next, she didn't know much of relationships._

 _Zainab looked down at the floor with her hands behind her back. She opened her mouth to say something but the man spoke._

" _You know, I have, yet to ask of your name"_

"… _me too," she said, her heart beating fast. Stuttering and whispering to herself. He then turned around, with his kind face. The millennium ring gleamed under the starlight. Zainab glanced at him._

 _He looked just like how she met him, "you were in a hurry, and I was a little curious of why, but it's not my place to know," he then smiled at her. "So, you know the prince?"_

" _You know him too?"_

" _Hmm, I could say that," as Zainab took a few steps toward him however she stopped When he looked at her._

" _Uh um…well I never got to ask your name," they were silent for a moment; Zainab didn't know who should go first maybe if she spoke first. Her grandmother would be pleased if she actually starts a conversation._

" _I-" the two began in unison._

" _No you go first," Zainab said turning away, almost laughing out of embarrassment._

" _No, I would like for you to tell me your name?" he asked._

 _Zainab said this was her chance, and then it would be his turn too. "It's Zainab," hoping it would grab his attention and he would remember that._

" _Zainab…That is pretty name," Zainab looked down out of embarrassment. And gave him a shy expression, she played her lock of her hair._

" _What is yours?" asked Zainab glancing at him._

" _I'm—" he was about to begin, suddenly hearing a gentle voice calling her._

Her dream was cut short and she found her mother shaking her, Zainab slowly opened her eyes as she found her mother's hand on her shoulder. Dressed in a pale blue key-hole neckline gown, the gold bracelets, her mother looked down at her as Zainab slowly set up. The sun shined through her window, she could see the pastel colors of yellow, pink and the blue skies with no clouds present in the sky.

"Zainab, its morning already, get dressed and we'll go out for a ride," Halima said as she went over to Zainab's chest with little crocodile painted around it. On her knees crouching briefly as she stood up and held a blue dress with halter neckline.

Her room looked exactly the way when she was a child, a reasonable space from her window to her nightstand and bed with ornate bed frame of gold and red, and on the far left of the room was the table that had a mirror with chair. On top of the beauty table as her grandmother called it had her kohl, her hair brush, the jewelry boxes there were three of them, and one carried all her necklaces and chokers, one with makeup (she never really used it, she would only absolutely use it if in complete-positively special occasions), the other with bracelets. Far from the foot of her bed had the study desk with the chair but was closer to the wall where the window frame, a few charts hung at her wall. Her room door at the left from the table, her room was spacious after all she was wealthy, and their houses were much larger than the peasants. Her floor was hard had ornate rug with complicated designs and a lotus.

Zainab got out of the bed; her servants never woke Zainab up, her parents always waked her. Halima turned to her as Zainab started to take her night dress off it reached to her knees, her mother handed her the blue kalasiris. As she slipped on the dress and bent down to get her brown multi-strap sandals from underneath her bed.

"I will be outside, and don't forget to put on your kohl," Halima said with a smile.

"Alright," Zainab said as she started to brush her hair, she turned to her mother, and Halima taking the brush from Zainab as she made her daughter sit down in the study desk chair as she brushed her hair.

"So, Zainab how are doing with your magic studies?"

"I am doing fine, Mother," she looked up at her mother as she grabbed a gold hair tie, and tied her daughter's hair in a fish braid. "Grandmother says I will be done next year," she turned her body half around while in the chair.

Halima gave her a smile, "I am glad you're doing well, and her attitude toward you." Zainab got out of the chair and grabbed her bracelets from the medium jewelry box.

"Um she is her usual self, rude,"

Halima nodded as she opened the door of daughter's bedroom, "come on, let us eat breakfast and we'll head over to your grandfather's house," they went downstairs to the dining room. Khalid was downstairs in the ceramic room; they ate breakfast together then left immediately at Kateb's stables, the large barn with the horses, her mother picked her black mare named Magic, and her Zainab rode Paint, her mother helped her daughter to tact the horses up. They rode outside the city enjoying the view the sunrise, the horses trotted along the field of wheat. The horses slowed down as Halima held on the reins and turned to Zainab, the horses walked next to each other.

"Zainab, I would like to discuss something important to you,"

The ombre blonde turned to her mother, "About what?"

"About sexual intercourse,"

"Oh uh…well you really-" she turned away not interested in the topic.

Halima gave a stern expression, "well I would really like to discuss this matter, you may not have your period, but I think it's important for you to know,"

The Nile river glimmer as the sun rose from the sky, the soft orange hues of yellow combined with colors of the blue colors. The sun and the overcast shadows of the mountains, the light transparent light pierces the sky with the heavenly glow. None of the hippos were near Thebes in the particular day of the year, it was summer after all. The flooded Nile had shrunk over the past months.

Paint the brown patch colored mare, nervously tossed her head as an upcoming crocodile came swimming by, they moved their horses further away from the Nile. The geese flew by and landed at the banks.

Zainab looked at her mother, "well alright, but I prefer you show it to me rather than telling me about it,"

"Well I cannot offer you that, Zainab. I will try in best to describe it, I don't think your father when it comes to this, I believe he doesn't want to tell you about it until you have your period however I think it's rather best you to know, I know how you are Zainab you love learning."

"Enlighten me," Zainab said the horse slowed down in their speed, a slow walk.

Halima sighed, "Well as you know when a man and a woman marry, have their own banquet after that there…the importance of consummation," Zainab glanced at her mother, Paint's ears twitched and were pulled back. "And consummation is when they finalize their marriage, it's a union and we the union happens—"

Suddenly Zainab's mind's thoughts ran with the ideas, so consummation was a must. What if she didn't want to do it right there and then at the same day of the wedding, and how could she perform it? Was a simple task that everyone knew it, and she did not? Zainab had buzzing questions. Her mother's voice suddenly faded with the wind hushing her words, she stared at her mother, she watched her lips moved but not sound came from. Bits and pieces came in and out of her as she blinked. Her ears heard the hooves of the horses, it sounded ten times higher than usual.

"It happens when the husband and wife are in bed, during the night, which is also called the wedding night," Halima went on. Zainab kept in her mind about not going to bed with her husband if she ever got married. "They share a very intimate passionate night, but before they could consummate the marriage, the husband has to make sure he doesn't di-" Zainab turned to see Cricket slowly swimming by as Halima's eyes were briefly closed, "the wife is below him and he has a-" Zainab turned to the green crocodile, ", however she has to be wet before he—" Zainab wasn't listening, all she heard something about wet and passion, water fight possible? She didn't know where that could come from. Paint could see the crocodile in her blue (wall) eyes; the nervous mare was next to the riverbank. "And when they are in union, the pain might fade and the wife or I shall I say woman, is very sensitive in her vagina, it's one of the areas of a woman where she is sensitive, it and the man's—"Halima rambled on about sexual intercourse, her mother turned to her, and did something with her finger it looked like she pointed? Up in the sky suddenly Zainab found herself looking at the sky with a falcon gliding past high above them.

"The couple, might make—"what about inside and out? Did she moan or groan? Zainab looked around thinking about sex however the process never come into her mind clearly, the first thing she never saw a naked man before…not even her father? So how would she know how it works, "pleasure comes out of this act of union and when it's over they have afterglow of deep satisfaction, they would then fall asleep and have finally finalize their marriage." She smiled at Zainab. Apparently her mother was trying to make the talk interesting however it only left poor Zainab confused.

Cricket submerged under the depths of the water, "Um uh…"

Halima gave a warm smile, "any questions?"

"Um ye-yes could you explain that entire talk?" Halima looked surprised when Zainab asked, her face red from embarrassment.

"The entire talk?" her mother said, she looked at Zainab with a slightly disappointed expression, she turned the horse away from the Nile, the black mare neighed, as Paint trotted over. "Which part exactly?"

"Um uh…well actually," Halima raised a brow as if wondered if her daughter listens to her. "Do they have to take clothes off?" Zainab gave a nervous smile to her mother; her heart screamed what in the world did your mother just talk about again. Confused and lost, she hoped someone else _might_ actually show it to her.

Halima closed her eyes briefly, "well um sometimes," she had a long paused, "but yes they do," mental note in she needed to remember that.

"Oh and um…this act of union, what um uh…" Zainab flushed red, "um uh about oh does it-it have to be that night?"

"Yes," Halima replied.

"Can I avoid it?" Halima softly chuckled, shaking her head, Zainab stared there, her mother smiling as she pulled the reins and Magic stopped in a halt, the black strands of her tail swished and Paint stopped near and the mares hit their front hooves on the hard ground.

"No," Zainab frowned when Halima said that.

"Delay it?" asked Zainab.

"Zainab, you just think of it as an opportunity to share a passionate and imitate memory with your future husband," Halima said beaming.

"I-is that how you think of it with Father and…you?" Halima laughed, and nodded. Zainab wondered if her parents had sex whenever she was gone but they were working so she assumed they never done it? "Um uh do—I mean do still do it?" Halima suddenly frowned at her.

"I would rather not explain it to you, of your father's and I, personal love life," Zainab frowned and bit her lip, "however your father I don't have sex when you're at home, at least that's what Khalid wanted, I respect that and we don't have time for such act," something that didn't seem logical, her parents didn't do it? She actually never saw them kissing in front of her, maybe her parents wanted to respect that or her father never liked openly affection? She probably would ask if she saw him.

"…" Zainab didn't say anything.

Halima sighed; "Well how bout we race?" she suddenly changed the subject, Zainab shyly nodded with a smile. "Good," turning Magic around and Paint turned as her daughter pulled the reins following her mother as the horses' suddenly trotted then canter.

Zainab and Halima position their horses right at the edge of the river, Magic was closer to the water, Halima explained to Zainab as she said the crocodiles would be the rails or the easy part of obstacles, Zainab gripped the reins. While her mother explained that they should be careful because of the hippos might come to the river bank. The sun had finally revealed its sunglow face to Egypt, wrapping the city and land with the arms of light. Halima told her daughter the finish line would be at her grandfather Kateb's stables. And the winner would get a prize, and if it was a tie then they both would win. Straightening herself in the saddle, she glanced as her mother explained the process.

After explaining, the horses readied themselves as their riders Halima and Zainab started the horses with a canter, kicking their sides in unison and the horses took flight gliding with grace they rode along the river snake, patches of grass bend as gliding swans flew with beauty as if they were on the ballet performance. Paint and Magic canter in the three beat pace, Halima and Zainab's hair flown like the manes of their mares, colorful blend of ombre blonde strands billowed in the wind.

Halima ushered her lovely mare Magic to speed up, the mare was black and her sire was the stallion she also owned name Astennu, a handsome black stallion, Magic was a born jumper, the mare was mischievous as ever. The mare's flank was so close as she moved their hooves pondered and Magic was starting to pick up the speed, Zainab saw the black mare ahead.

"Come on, Paint we cannot let Mother beat us!" the paint turned to her as the white and black strands bounced up and down the mare started to picked up her slack and glide like a falcon in the night sky. The mares ran and crocodiles were up ahead.

"Ah I see you're trying to beat your mother!?" Halima laughed, her raven hair blew and shined under the sun, the locks of her hair, "I think not, after all I have more experience then you," kicking the sides of Magic, the mares jumped over the sleeping crocodiles, they approached another row of three crocodiles perfectly aligned.

"No, no I cannot let you!" grinned Zainab, she hardly grinned never showing her brilliant teeth, "Paint!" the beautiful paint mare glide and approached the tired cold beasts, the stretching out and landing perfectly one croc snapped as a flock of geese waddled around, the horses leaped more one time in unison equally matched for their stamina. Halima turned to her daughter.

"Not a chance," as her mare landed right at the geese her dark hooves inches from touching the feathers, the geese flew and scattered like frighten wildebeest the feathers flew. Zainab briefly closed her eyes as the geese screamed.

"Ah," she almost was smacked with a goose, the mares splashed along the river clear as day, it only made the horses looked more regal than ever, they leaped as Halima laughed as a goose was smacked with Magic's hard hoof falling into jaws of a crocodile basking luckily for the goose it lived. Zainab saw Night and Dusk from the across the river sitting there mobile in their river.

The horses' hearts were in sync and so were their legs moving in a rhythm, their breathing could be heard as they pound the ground and shake the earth. Halima was still in lead, Zainab ushered the brown patch mare, the hippos suddenly emerged from their watery living space.

 _Oh no not Hapi_ … she saw the pink hippo glanced and turned toward her, Halima urged Magic to pick up the speed as the slow round hippos were coming on the shore, the semi dirt and water created mud and the horses stepped on it moving away from the river. The pink hippo started to dance. "Paint, let's show, Mother we are fast as Magic," the shy mare tossed her head as she leaped again over the crocodiles, when a much smaller male hippo came on shore. Halima smiled as Magic used the hippo as leverage the horse went flying almost two feet across.

"What!?" Zainab said in shocked, the black mare landed gracefully as Zainab swerved around the crocodiles and they snapped their jaws like bear traps. Scaring the spotted horse, Paint leaped away from the crocodiles even stepped on Twilight by accident, "No, Paint, you are brave," the horse ran at Magic's left, Halima turned to her daughter impressed to keep Paint calm.

"Ah so you are trying to defeat me?"

"Of course, I never let an opportunity escape from me," Zainab smirked, as competitive as she was.

Snorting and shallow breathing from the horses, Magic led the way still ahead of Paint, splashing into the blue lotuses floating in the river and running around and zigzagging passed crocodiles, hippos and geese. Feathers and grunts of hippos flew in the air like a celebration had occurred.

Halima laughed, "Are you even trying?" Zainab pouted, "I think not," Magic flew and jumped as she passed a tree and ran into the pathway where the farmlands up ahead. The golden fields of wheat bending and dancing in the wind, the horses ran and now changed their gaits into a gallop. Full speed they were flying and almost suspended in air for some moments. Halima saw Paint catching up the black mare ran into between houses, Halima laughed as Paint nearly knocked a teenage farm boy; he ducked immediately as Zainab said.

"Sorry!" the horses ran up and heading toward the small houses, cattle sung their song of work, Karida waved at Zainab as the horses leaped over the fence of her friend's house. Paint was catching up, soon they were neck to neck, Halima and Zainab were holding so tight in their reins, Zainab could have sworn it felt like her hands were sweaty, her mother wasn't giving up at all.

"How is my daughter doing? Finally realizing she has a slight chance of winning," Halima said, the horses ran together as they approached the gates of the city, soldiers posted their stared out.

Zainab turned to her mother as the mares galloped, "I actually did the calculations, I actually might have a fifty percent chance to win," Halima's horse passed the gate half way there to the finishing line. Paint flew next as soldiers dodged and ducked from the horses people screamed, shouting at them.

People started to move away from the galloping mares, Zainab focused her attention as a donkey screeched at the passing mares. Swerve and weaving through the crowds, the hard ground beat like the drums as the horses speed across the city. They had to slow down into a canter and trot to get through the people. Some woman held flowers and handed it to Zainab as Paint trotted across the craftsmen district, losing sight of her mother ahead of her, Faiz nearly was run over as Zainab saluted at him, he flashed a grin in return as she threw the lotus at him.

"Mother, I am coming…" Zainab whispered as the mare turned into alleyway neighing almost refusing to go in but Paint went through it, Zainab sped across the other side of the city watching the black horse from across between them of buildings where the shops and houses were a blur. The wind rushed and Zainab ushered the paint to jump onto a low level building and she was on the roofs as she tried to catch up with the fast black mare Magic, Zainab watched while on the roof tops, "come on, girl!" Paint glided down as she landed right behind Magic. Halima turned around with a confident smile, her black strands of hair on her face flew from the rush of the wind.

"Ah my daughter returns," Paint moved to the left, galloping, people moved or stopped gawking at the mother and daughter. "How may I ask you go here so fast?"

"Short cuts," Zainab said as Paint glanced at Magic, they ran side by side, the mares were getting close; she turned around and could have sworn she saw the priest in blue. She caught the sight of his blue eyes as Paint leaped over a moving cart, surprised to see him staring at her. As soon as Paint landed, Magic neighed. "Was that…Set?" Zainab looked up ahead the finishing line. Her ombre hair fluttering in the wind,

"What's the mattered, Zainab?" she asked surprised.

"Nothing,"

"Oh?" smiled Halima, glancing at Zainab, "what's on your mind?"

"Winning this race," she whipped her reins hard and Paint started to pick up speed, the mares nostrils flared and every strand of their manes fluttering and billowing flying in the wind as they glide. The stables and fences started too appeared. Both mother and daughter turned and looked at one another, Keret and couple of servants ducked as the horses leaped in the air.

Halima and Zainab looked back laughing, the Paint jumped again on the fence, she turned around and the stables double large doors were opened. Magic came almost hitting to Paint as the black sleek mare perfectly turned.

"You will not be winning this race." Halima giving a small smile, Zainab shot a competitive glare. Magic picked up speed passing by Paint. Zainab gasped as the mare neck stretched like a greyhound in motion.

"I think not," Paint and Magic were nearly there as the mare sped across and the stables, the mares ran in together in the stables, Halima laughed as Magic few inches ahead of Paint, the mares skidded across as dust flew. Kateb was giving an apple to Rain, he turned around only to find Paint and Magic muzzles touching him. Halima gracefully dismounted however Zainab jumped down from their mounts.

"No, no there is no way I could have lost," Zainab said fixing her hair, she pushed her bangs away before they fell, Halima straighten her dress. Kateb didn't say anything surprised to see his daughter and granddaughter spending time made him smile.

"Ah, but Magic was faster, I purposely picked her, for our occasion." Halima said as she brushed her hair, Kateb came up to them wearing a gray green tunic and white shendyt, he smiled at them. "Like I said, Zainab, you plan ahead, well I was the first before you were born to ride," her mother placed her hands on Zainab's shoulders.

Zainab softly chuckled, her mother lightly pushed her away, Zainab petted Paint neck and rubbed it, as the spotted brown and white patches mare snorted swishing her tail, "What?" almost grinning, "I believe I was the first…" She started to take the saddle off Paint; Kateb went over to help Zainab.

Kateb spoke, "No, I will get it,"

Zainab shyly responded, "thank you." She placed her hands behind her back briefly and turning to face her mother.

"True, Zainab, but I was born before you, so that would be I am first," she touched Magic's nose, the mare snorted, "admit defeat, my dear, your mother has defeated and so you need to figure what you're going to get me?" she raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands over her hips.

"Oh my I should, how long do I have to get you a present?"

"Ah a year I suppose…" Halima joked, laughing, Zainab shook her head in denial, she didn't want to wait that long, "no I am serious," Zainab raised a brow as her mother grabbed the reins of Magic. The mare dug her hoof in the dirt, Kateb took the blanket off paint and put them aside, the horses were sweating but they got their exercise.

"Why?" asked Zainab as Kateb listened to their conversation, he took Paint to her stall so the mare could drink from the trough, thirsty from the run. Paint immediately drank gulps of water, spraying her almost, Zainab glancing at her grandfather and mother while Halima approached her daughter with a stern face but with small smile.

"Well I think it would be fair, because when I had you it was nine months almost a year so you were my gift," she crept up and tickled her daughter, she nearly picked up her daughter, she tackled her down, Zainab was unprepared and rolled on the floor.

"Ah, stop," laughed Zainab, her hair band falling off, leaving her hair opened she didn't care, she felt sweaty to, "ah, ha, ha, ha," laughing. Her mother wrapped her arms while they were lying on the floor, it was dangerous because Magic stood there turning her large black head in curiosity. Kateb was still with Rain. He then took the saddle off Magic, the mare tossed her head and snorted.

Halima stood up and helped Zainab to stand, she still held onto her daughter while Magic backed up, Kateb came back and took the black mare; some of the horses snorted or neighed. "Alright, a year I suppose…" she paused, "what if I got it earlier?"

"No, no exactly in a year,"

Zainab said, "On your birthday?" Confused. She looked up at her mother as they started to walk away, out of the other side of the doors the south stable doors.

Kateb waved at them, "it's fine I'll get the horses, go on," he said, Halim smiled then gave a small wave to her father.

"Perhaps, but it would not be a year…"

"It has to be a year?" still question the gift's time

"No of course not," Halima said her arm around her daughter's shoulders; her mother was a tall woman about five feet and eight inches. Zainab looked up at her mother, "How passed your fifteen birthday, since I know you usually stay indoors during summer," they walked along until they reached their house. Halima and Zainab sat down in the family room, Kalima quickly went to get drinks for them. "Why not give the gift whenever you ready," she placed her hands on her knees. "And no it cannot be around tomorrow; it has to be far apart from our race day,"

"Hmm?" Zainab thinking as she rubbed her chin looking to right as Kalima came over, "not too soon or too long" Halima smiled and said something to Kalima taking the cup and handing the other to her daughter.

 _It must be a math problem then, something in the middle but not too late, if I was a number where would I sit, the median of one to twenty it would be ten point five, meaning not exactly ten or eleven_ … _and during the third or fifth month But it could have been the eleventh month…Hmm almost a year would mean_. Zainab smirked. Math was just plain too easy for her, so in a year or in nine months she assumed around the flooding season or during the middle of next year.

The next day, she went to see Cricket and Hapi during the early morning supposedly on her schedule her grandfather had made, slightly changed Subira was injured by falling off a ladder while getting on her roof. She was fine with minor injuries, it was a tall ladder anyway Khalid went to visit on the behalf for Zainab because his daughter was with his wife the entire morning for her lessons of lady etiquettes, then cooking, sword fighting, horse care, riding, magic (for four times a day) and priestess training for five days. And a week passed by, Zainab had free time and visited Subira while entering the east side of the Noble District, her house was white with the gates of white, the path to her house was similar to Zainab's, some slaves and servants were watering and pulling the weeds out of the front yard.

Zainab was dressed dark blue violet V-neck halter neckline, the end of skirt was light in shade of violet, she tied her hair in loose pony tail again and at the wrists and the arms had gold armbands. She had gold sandals, Zainab was with her father Khalid again dressed in his black tunic and shendyt, and he sure likes to dress in black? He had a black headdress over his head and knocked on the door. Zainab rocked on her heels as she stared at the door decorated with little plant paintings, the door opened a charming servant woman with sandy blonde hair passed her shoulders, she had her bangs apart from her and light tan skin with a red and white kalasiris, she let them in.

"Hello," in a creepy tone, she looked at Zainab with interests, "may I help you?" a chill crept down her own spine, the woman's brown eyes examined the girl.

Khalid frowned, "I expected you to ask the question before?" he raised an eye brow. The entrance foyer was spacious the floors smooth out, the entrance of the hall had an archway and staircase at the right with black railings, the living room straight ahead from the entrance, the left had a family room and the right next to staircase was the kitchen, she could smell the fried fish. The walls were white like the rest of the house and a statue of Beset and Horus stood in carve in the wall like a shrine. "Where is priestess Subira?"

"Right this way," in a melodic voice, she gestured as she walked ahead of him, she didn't even answer his question. She led them through the backdoor from the living room where Subira stood with her husband a handsome man with black long hair opened, he had a long blue and green robes, he almost looked like a peacock, they didn't have children unfortunately so they adopted baby goats, a shed for the little playful kids, there was six goats around and fenced in the backyard a little garden where fruit and vegetables home grown while servants picked it up. A fence blocked the goats, there was a trough for the critters as they bleated and stared and butted their heads playing and chasing. There was hay in the back and on the floor; the goats even had a ball to play with. Around the goat pen and the house was a cream colored wall that surrounded the house attached to the gates.

"Subira," said the man, Subira turned around after throwing some oats and cabbage pieces to their goats. The critters ran and crowed around the good pecking like chickens at breakfast time the peppered haired woman's hair bounced, she wore a simple kalasiris of pale green. Matching her green eyes, she beamed at the sight of her student, "Hmm wow, your student is a man," his wife smacked him, he laughed as he bent down petting a gray goat.

"I know, Akil" she laughed, "no it's the girl,"

"I know," he repeated, she smacked him as Zainab and Khalid stood right in front of the short gate, "I mean now I know."

"Khalid," Subira said with a smile, as she opened her arms like a falcon in flight, she welcomed him however he was not willing to return the favor. She dropped her arms and pointed at Zainab, "Zainab, you came, not like you to come over when I am off duty as priestess," she opened the gate one of the goats tried to escape, she picked up the goat and handed the little devil to her husband.

Zainab shyly smiled as she played with her hair, "I-I only came because you fell?"

Subira nodded and waved her hand down, as she walked out of the pen, "I know, and I am fine, I just fell from the roof to the first floor," Zainab stared in shocked, "no I fell outside not from the second floor, not to worry,"

Khalid didn't say anything else as he stared the goats looking for adventure in their own backyard. "Well, we came because Halima wanted to know if you're alright?"

"And I am," Subira said, "and you two are?"

"Good," Khalid said flatly, he didn't look amused.

"Why in Ra's name are you dressed in black like you're going to someone's funeral Khalid?" Subira asked as she walked toward the door of the house from the back. He shot a glare at her with his gray eyes. "Kidding, I know your favorite color is black, Zainab how is your husband hunt going?"

Zainab blushed embarrassed and didn't say anything as her mentor opened the door and the servant with the sandy blonde hair was wiping the Beset statue with a cloth, she nearly dropped it. "Come on," as Khalid and his daughter entered they the living room from the left, sitting on the floor with pillows and red most of the sheets were blue, there was a low set table in the corner with some books and scrolls, they sat there. "So what's stopping you?" Subira was at the right while Khalid was in between the females, his daughter at his right.

"On what?" asked Khalid and Zainab in unison, they seemed very confused of what Zainab's mentor was asking? The woman with sandy blond hair came back and stood there with her hands neatly on one another.

"I mean looking for a husband?"

Khalid frowned, "well Faiz didn't work out,"

Subira nodded as she glanced at Zainab, "and you're alright with that?" Zainab just nodded awfully being quiet; she didn't really come here to discuss marriage. She actually came here to see how her mentor was. Expecting her mentor having broken bones but she appeared to fine. "And not planning to marry now?"

"No," Khalid said in a flat voice, he didn't seem to like people asking.

"On the other hand, I heard your grandmother was trying to match make Zainab to a handsome boy couple years ago," Zainab suddenly flushed red, oh no not the day at the accessory shop.

"Oh so I heard." Khalid said as he glanced at his daughter.

"Yup and supposedly she never really met him?" Subira, she leaned in to check on her pupil, "or did you?"

"Uh um uh…no, no I never met him?" was waving her hands in front of her in defensive manner

Subira turned to the servant woman who was staring at Zainab in a ravenous manner, sweating all of a sudden the woman smiled as her mistress looked up at her. "Please could you get my guests some water?"

"Certainly, my mistress," the woman left, Zainab was wondering who was that woman was? She didn't like the feeling; the sandy blonde woman gave her chills. She turned to Subira talking to Khalid, Zainab glanced around and this was the second time she visited her mentor at her house. It was around ten minutes or so and she let her mind wandered in the door of ideas, she was thinking of what kind of gift she should get her mother after all her mother won the race. Well her mother likes the color white, cats, bracelets; she never really wore makeup except kohl. _What should I get here?_ Zainab was thinking. The servant came back with a tray with three cups made of bronze.

Zainab took the cup, "well I must say a fine young girl such as you could catch anything with that kind beauty," her words were slow and somewhat of hint border line creepy. Zainab stared at the woman, "You have such pretty hair that I think no one could ever forget…I know I won't," she started to smooth the hair, Khalid was glaring at the woman for touching Zainab as the girl was about to slapped the hand of the woman.

"Have any boys after you?" still smiling at Zainab, Khalid stared at the woman.

"N-no?" Zainab said in confusion.

"A pity, well I hope one day you will," Khalid glanced at the woman, the servant stood up and left them. Zainab didn't know what was wrong with that woman. Those brown eyes creeped her out as if it had other motivates in them. Shuddering, her father glanced at Subira and placed his cup down.

"So, Zainab are you doing well with your other studies?" asked Subira with a kind smile. Zainab nodded. "Ah, good, well that was Nailah, she's a new servant I hired couple of months ago, she can be intrusive with my guests, she seems to like you."

Khalid got up, "well it was nice knowing you are fine, I think me and Zainab should get going," he helped his daughter, Subira got up as well. "Come along, Zainab I think your grandfather is taking you to the Nile," he held his daughter's hand as Subira led them to the entrance door of her house.

"Well nice to know you're hanging out at the Nile, I hope to see you in couple of weeks," she said opening the door. "Have fun with my temporally replacement," Zainab glanced up looking at the so called servant.

Zainab didn't say anything as her father Khalid pulled her along as far away from the house, he seemed to notice the woman. He glanced back at Subira waving. While they were walking home, he walked by her side. The ombre blonde wrapped her arms around herself, creeped out. Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Not to worry if she ever touches you again, I'll make sure she'll pay dearly," he said with a smile, "No one messes with my daughter,"

"She was very creepy," barely audible for her father to her.

Khalid nodded, "I will do some research on her, in the meantime you need to go and see your grandmother for your lessons,"

"I know, she is going to teach me curses briefly and sealing magic,"

"Good, I think they would be useful for in the future,"

"Father, what does Mother like?" he didn't know anything about Zainab losing a race and she had to get a gift. "And I mean besides cats and bracelets,"

Khalid was in deep thought, he looked at his daughter while they walked along the Noble District, the houses and the sky were the sun was almost touching the horizon, the sky was violet to shades of orange it was like a painted canvas that had captured the moment. The hues and colors blended together as if they melted.

"That woman was odd, and not the innocent type," Khalid said, she went home and he told to take a bath and changed her clothes for later in the evening Zainab would spend her time with her magic lessons with Keret. Keret talked about Zainab about sealing magic during their session and later on break before she would go to the Nile, she changed her clothes again into light gray kalasiris halter-sweetheart neckline, and sandals. Applying her kohl around her eyes, she then headed out while she picked her bag and going into the kitchen, she packed some fried fish the servants were cooking on the fire and taking couple of pieces of watermelon with her. Kalima and Beset glanced at one another as they the saw the ombre blonde girl, briefly glancing at them before taking off.

Kateb and Keret were taking a stroll hand in hand with two horses behind them Rain a gray mare belong to Halima however Zainab borrowed her, and a black stallion named Kmt; Keret dressed herself in her deep violet scoop neckline the end of her dress was white, the flat shoes matched, she didn't have any jewelry like usual Keret never liked to wear jewelry after all she was from a poor background. Kateb however wore his violet robes over his plain tunic with a simple gold collar. The sky had turned from blue to red with shades pastel orange the colors, and the Nile reflected the sky in perfect image. Zainab walked ahead of her grandparents and they were far from her, she walked up to the river, Hapi slowly approached Zainab she gave the hippo watermelon to the large beast, the hippo chewed on pieces, Cricket crawled onto the shore hissing, the croc took a step closer, Zainab bent down as she reached toward the young crocodile, Hapi was too busy munching on the melon, juices and pieces fell onto the ground.

She fed the green croc with the fried fish and tossed it in the V-shape mouth, Cricket and Hapi never really liked each other, Hapi started to dance with glee, and grazed. Zainab talked to them and reviewed the lessons the hippo's command, the reptile laid there watching. It was hard to train the crocodile, she tried and attempted however the cold-blooded train her, but the reptile refused, the hippo went back into the water. Thirty minutes passed and Zainab sat with her behind her leaning back, and the crocodile eyed the pink fat beast, she talked as her grandparents were near a tree. She told Cricket, she was shocked to know the croc was a female, she never knew that and she was sorry to hear about the other siblings not making it, sadly the reptile couldn't speak and it was like she was talking herself however the croc respond with grunts, and hisses. She glanced at them her grandmother laughing as she lightly shoved Kateb. Hapi soon returned and Zainab got up picking up the rock,

"Alright, Hapi let us see your skills," she threw the rock, the water horse snapped her lips and turned around and searched for the rock, "pick it up and bring it to me," the hippo did what she was told, and brought the rock back to Zainab. Picking up the rock, she repeated the lesson over and over, Hapi didn't responded all the time, and Zainab had to make sure the beast was listening to her, she patted the hippo and repeated the lesson and at the last minute, she picked it up. Soon Cricket started to come after the rock as the crocodile ran and picked up the rock and went up to Zainab. They ended up playing catch both the hippo and crocodile competed for her attention, they were becoming more aggressive, they were hissing and trying to hurt one another by biting, Zainab came in and mediate them telling them to stop, everyone is equally loved. The critters glanced at their human friend.

Cricket turned around and snapped at Hapi, "Both of you knock it off, and I will just leave! Then you both will not have my attention for a week," Hapi grunted and snorted lowering the massive head at the slender narrow reptile.

Zainab's grandparents came up to her as she turned to find them walking toward her. "Are you ready to go?" asked her grandfather, Keret rubbed her nose and crossed her arms as the animals behind Zainab glared at one another.

"Yes, I think Hapi and Cricket will have to learn their lesson, they cannot learn to coexist with one another." Cricket squinted with one eye, the hippo stared at Zainab. She turned to her friends, "I will see you two in week, if you improve, I will see you two if not well…we will find out," she turned around her blonde ombre whipped around and she walked up to her grandparents.

"Crap, your Nile friends looked pissed," Keret said as pointed behind herself walking next to Kateb, the animals watched the humans and Zainab looked back, she gave them a small shy wave.

"They cannot get along with one another,"

Keret warned Zainab, "Careful kid, they might do something drastically," frowning.

"Nonsense, Keret what could happen?" said Kateb he walked ahead of his wife and granddaughter. Zainab walked slowly making constant glances before finally turning her back to her friends.

"Damn wrong I been near animals more than Kateb, I know them, they're still dangerous even if they are loving pets," Kateb laughed, while the raven haired woman glared at him.

"Alright if you say so,"

"So when we get home, I'm planning to make some milk pudding," grinned the brash woman, "Zainab you want some?" her granddaughter looked at her but didn't say anything, "I am not going to put poison,"

"No thank you," she said in a low voice. She was thinking about something else wondering about Set, the handsome man lately she was thinking about them a lot, she didn't know why. Lost in her thoughts, she looked down at the grass and looked up at the farmlands, beyond that the walls and city with the palace standing tall.

"Have it your way," Keret said, running up to Kateb he was far ahead of the girls.

Hapi the hippo started to dance a little, but she stopped and charged at Zainab, running with full speed as Zainab turned around surprised to see the beast lunging forward and tackled her, she was thrown across the floor without a second thought. She fell unconscious; her parents turned around and screamed, as Hapi tried to grab Zainab with her mouth. Lying on her stomach, Cricket came running and bit the hippopotamus on the back legs. Cricket grabbed the girl and started to drag her body toward the river. The jaws of the reptile clamped gently at her right ankle.

Keret cast a fire and aimed at the animals, Kateb went after his granddaughter, "Oh my Ra! Why is Cricket trying to devour my granddaughter," the black sorceress threw fire at the hippo, the beast moved aside. Keret muttered something and the flame shew threw at the water horse encircled the beast, a trap spell was cast on the hippo.

"I told you something would happen," Keret said, she held a flame in her palm, Cricket was half way to the water, Hapi danced as fire around the beast trapped the hippo, her grandmother turned her focus to the crocodile.

"No don't hit our granddaughter!" Kateb shouted as Cricket hissed at him, turning to his wife, throwing another fire ball, the steam came off. Another flame summoned, somehow the hippo managed to get out of the fire trap spell. Kateb gasped as the hippo came in front of the crocodile shielding it.

"I'm not!" shouted Keret. "I know what I'm doing, so stand down Kateb!" she pushed her husband aside and cast another spell as the fire hit Hapi instead and it was unaffected by the fire. Kateb and Keret stared at the hippo with shock.

Keret, "What the gods names!? Shit the hippo is immune to fire," snapped her as white glowing archery bow appeared an arrow, "damn I didn't think I would resort to this," she aimed the arrow at the eyes of the hippo, Kateb turned to her as he couldn't do much however he didn't learn elemental magic, but healing magic but that wasn't useful since he hadn't used to magic in a long time. The hippo charged and Keret notched the arrow "Die you son of a—"

Partly in the water, Kateb ran toward his granddaughter and Zainab and tried to reached for her, Zainab suddenly woke up and felt the teeth at her right ankle, Cricket was dragging her into the water, the cool sensation of the water sent shivers, the Nile was cold, she didn't think it was cold. She struggled, and she didn't know why Cricket was dragging her.

"Ah, Cricket let go, your hurting me," Zainab struggled to get up; she reached out toward her grandfather. The crocodile tugged her let, "Grandfather!"

"Zainab!" shouted Kateb, she slowly saw her grandfather reaching out, "Keret she's alive!" the ombre blonde looked for something to grab, and he grabbed his granddaughter's wrist as Cricket pulled so did Kateb.

Keret aimed at the hippo and the arrow flew in a straight shot, "let's put you to sleep," with a smirk, the hippo was instantly fallen asleep. Sleeping with a smile on her face, "Your turn, asshole!" she aimed the arrow at the reptile; She was so determined to save Zainab.

Zainab screamed as Cricket sinks her teeth into her right ankle, looking down at the wound, blood started to spill, she clenched her teeth, the shape pain as she tried to kicked the crocodile, the tight jaws, "ahh Cricket let go! Stop!" Zainab tugging, she slipped. The other crocodiles in the river were coming to Cricket, they believed the crocodile had snagged food. Zainab heard their voices, for once in her life, she was scared that her dear friend had turned against her.

" _Hmm lunch_ ," a male red crocodile said,

" _Cricket, give her to us_ ," said another. Zainab gasped, she glanced at Kateb, he wasn't useful when it comes to offensive spells. He summoned his ka and a cute beaver with gold crown, and cape of blue, wearing gold of armbands, the beaver was brown in color and came charging at the crocodiles, it waddled on its hind legs and attacked the crocodiles creeping up Cricket and Zainab. The beaver jumped on the green crocodile, the other crocodiles backed away from the beaver as it spun its little sword. Dancing one of the crocodiles head, some fled while others tried to attacked the beaver it flipped and landed on another and slashed but it didn't kill them, the beaver hit them with his hilt of sword.

"Hold on kid!" Keret notched another materialized arrow and aimed at the crocodile then released it, it didn't do anything, "shit, damn thing has hard scales, I have to do another approach," she released the bow and disappearing, she popped her fingers and knuckles. She cupped her hands while Kateb shouted at the crocodile.

"Ahh Grandfather it hurts!" Zainab screamed, Cricket still pulled her, as Kateb grabbed Zainab and pulled and the beaver smacked the green aquatic reptile with its sword, the crocodile didn't budge.

Kateb shouted with worry, "hold on Zainab!" the beaver slashed at Cricket in the eye, slightly losing her grip on the girl's leg, Kateb quickly picked up Zainab carrying her bridal style as the crocodile lunged forward. Keret blasted a lightning spell at the Cricket, the white untamed electricity danced and strike the crocodile, Kateb turned and glanced at Cricket fried, her limps convulsed and she landed with thud knocked out. Keret ran over to Kateb carrying, Zainab's right ankle bleeding luckily for Zainab her leg wasn't bitten off, she was in pain. Groaning as she touched her bloody wound, the blood dropped like wet paint, the deep teeth holes revealed the dark red liquid from her own body, scrapes from the teeth park.

"Quick we better get out before her friends wake up!" Keret said, Zainab glanced at her unconscious friends, she didn't looked at Keret, "Shit, Zainab looks bad," the beautiful raven hair wavy hair bounced as she turned to him, her dark blue eyes locked on her granddaughter, "we need to hurry and check on that wound of hers,"

"I know," Kateb said, as they ran back to horses, Kateb carried and placed his granddaughter in front of him, Keret mounted Rain, "she doesn't look good," Zainab's ankle was bleeding, he tapped on Kmt to move, the stallion started on a canter. Zainab still in her grandfather's arms, her head rested on his chest. "Zainab hang on," she had lost too much blood; she was tired and exhausted of all sudden.

"How could they…" Zainab muttered, sweat fell from her forehead, she looked back while, she saw Cricket stirring, swallowing her saliva, "I do-not understand," before she fell unconscious, Kateb looked down in concern, "I trusted them…" her grandmother in the distance with the gray mare cantering. Her vision blurry and was that black Pharaoh hound with ornate Egyptian jewelry? He looked so regal, she fell unconscious.

Zainab was lying on the cold hard stone floor on her side; she was wearing peasant clothing, a cut sleeve mini dress with a rope tied at her waist; slowly getting up, she felt heat and cold at the same time, a dark vast space it looked like a temple with stone pillars with carvings of the gods of Egypt. She sat there sideways as she looked around the ceiling was so high, she looked around for anything. Darkness loomed and cast its shadows at the left and right of the dark temple.

"So, here you are at death's feet…" said a voice that sounded it was an echo, Zainab slowly got up, her clothes were suddenly a light changed her clothing into a white long dress down to her feet, it revealed her legs with an opening at the center, the dress had violet shades at the end, her top neckline was shoulder-off with blue lotus lilacs. Bare-footed "Nothing can escape it, death," the voice sounded male and very gruff and serious. She scanned the room for the voice's body.

"Who are you?" asked Zainab, her voice bounced.

"Just follow my voice, and I'll show you what I mean." She walked around and it was so dark and she couldn't see anything, she squinted in the darkness.

"Not specific enough?"

"Is that so,"

"Yes, and I mean it"

Zainab looked around then behind her a light appeared. " _Zainab?_ " said a feminine voice called out to her, " _you are never alone I am always here for you_ …." Zainab looked around and squinted, the light spread and she covered her face with her arms. " _I am the only one that has been at your side this whole time_ ,"

The temple was lighter in color vines and lotuses and lilacs grew around, the light came through the window, a pool of water with steps at down to get to the sparkling water. White lotuses floated on lily pads, Zainab looked at a door way with light shining, butterflies and the roof was opened. She heard birds chirping, confused she looked around.

" _And why would you listen to her_?" said the male voice, Zainab whipped around and a black dog with pointed ears, he had gold kohl at his eyes, and ankh earrings, his collar was blue and red with gold rims, his legs had cuff gold bracelets. His eyes were cold and distant; he was a large dog with slender body. " _You cannot trust her_."

Zainab asked, "Who are you and why should I listen to you?"

" _I am the one called Kheker the Guardian of Death, and the Bringer of Peace_ ," he paused as the dog stood across from her, "I'm destined to meet you in time, we will fight alongside,"

"Kheker?" Zainab muttered an unusual for a name, "why are you here?"

" _I entered your soul because you have not awaken from your slumber_ , _I was sent by my king in long search for the rightful wielder of the Dragon's Wielder_ ," something about his statement was suspicious. Zainab wasn't the wielder of the Dragon's Eye, her mother was currently and it wasn't guarantee she would possess it.

"You should not listen to him; he is not to be trusted…"

Zainab turned around as she jumped at the sight of woman with long silver hair, with curls, down it touched the water, she wore violet long gown with slits at her hips revealing her legs, she had large key-hole it showed her cleavage, the blue ribbons tied at her waist, standing there. She had pale skin and deep blue eyes, her eye lashes were silver as well.

Kheker glared at the woman, " _and who the Egyptian society, are you?_ " bearing his teeth at her.

"I am what she is not, I am her,"

Zainab said surprised, "You are?"

"Please leave this sanctuary, this is her heart's place, where everything she feels is represented. You are certainly not part of Zainab," the silver haired woman said. Looking at the dog, the woman turned around and disappeared as she burst into petals of lilacs.

"Who are you exactly?" turning to the black dog, he stood there firmly.

" _You would fear me, if I reveal my real form to you_ ,"

"How would I fear you and…Would I remember this?"

" _No, you're near death_ ," Zainab gasped, covering her mouth, he stood there, " _however when you meet me, I will protect you_ ," he gave a small smile to her.

"Are you…?" Zainab said, stopping. Kheker stood there, "have you come to take me to heaven?"

Kheker started to laugh, his shoulders trembled and shook, he threw his head back, and Zainab stood there frowning. He then looked at her, " _Well I didn't exactly came here to answer that question_ , _I would not say that, I just came here because I hear the dead, the whispers._ "

Zainab frowned, "…"

The black dog sighed, " _Fine, you rotten brat_ ," his attitude changed? What in the world is wrong with him, " _Here's the deal, I cannot let you die and you ka is not doing you a favor, so in order you to live. I suggest you don't give up, no matter what life throws at you_ ,"

"Are you mocking me?" she asked.

" _No…I mean what I mean, go into those waters_ ," he turned around, his back. Kheker left her baffled, she stared at him, " _I'll help you out, but I won't do this again_." He started to take slow steps.

Zainab turned around as she rubbed her chin, the strange woman stood there she walked toward the steps of the large pool of crystal clear water, the white lotus and the petals from the flowers make it looked really pretty. She walked down and submerged herself in the waters as she drifted…

Zainab head pondered her as she stirred, she honestly believed it was a strange dream about a dog and a woman, she didn't know why there was a black Pharaoh hound. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw female servant with brown long hair, glanced at her and ran off in a hurry before Zainab's vision adjusted in the dimmed room and then a slammed of the door. Zainab looked around; she was in one of the bedrooms in her grandfather's house. She was lying in bed with the covers over her, she looked out the window it was night. Did she slept and what happened to Cricket and Hapi? The bag she had was at the floor…Zainab glanced around the room nothing too fancy in the guest room, a small shelve with pottery on the left, a flower pot next to her bed, oil lamp around the room, the walls had faint cream color to them, a table and chair at the far corner of the room in the left. Zainab sat up, and her hair was opened, she looked at her clothes it was pale lavender night dress up to her thighs, it was quite short and wondered what happened to her clothes. She looked around and pulled the sheets off her and looked at her bind right ankle.

 _Was that a dream…A dog and a woman wow I really hit my head somewhere_ … Then the door opened and Keret came in wearing her black kalasiris, she carried a tray with food and placed it on the table at the left side of the room.

"How you're feelin'?" asked Keret, as she placed her hand on the hip.

Zainab looked at her grandmother, "I am fine, and what happened to Cricket and Hapi?"

"Shit, you don't remember?" Keret sounded irritated as she crossed her arms and gave the stern expression.

"No…"

"You've been out for two days; your grandfather told your parents that you were staying with us," Zainab stared at the bandages of her ankle, "You almost died."

The ombre blonde girl looked at her, "I did?"

"In a coma for two days, you made everyone worry; I don't think it's wise for us to let you go to the Nile." Keret said, looking at the window, Zainab knew her grandmother was giving her an attitude it was most likely because of the incident three years ago, she sighed and glanced at the girl. Zainab took some of her own locks, her hair had a slight, or soft waves in her hair, she remembered as a child her hair was wavier, it straighten somehow, her hair reached to her elbows.

"YOU sound like my parents," Zainab said frowning and almost shouting.

"Well unless you want Cricket to kill you then I suggest you to start planning for you funeral kid,"

Zainab clutched the sheets around her in frustration, "you don't know them, like I do," glaring at grandmother. "I know them…"

"Just because you know them, doesn't mean they won't hurt you," Keret said coldly.

"It was an accident, nothing more…" Zainab trailing off, she sighed it wasn't worth arguing about her friends, she didn't hate them it was nothing their friendship is what mattered to her. They were silent for a while and Keret didn't say anything else. Zainab frowned and looked at her grandmother, "what did you tell Mother?"

"Well had to make excuse for you, but—" the door opened and Halima came rushing in, her long black wavy hair trailed behind her, and was wearing her long linen pale green, she wrapped her arms around Zainab.

"Your grandfather told me, what happened!" Oh no did her mother know about her seeing Cricket or Hapi, she hoped not. "I'm glad you're safe and well," her mother moved and looked at her daughter while touching her face with her fingers gently, her mother touched her daughter's hair and hugged her one more time.

Khalid wearing all gray tunic and shendyt, came in rolled his eyes as Keret leaned against the wall.

"Um uh I' am fine…" Zainab said, she looked at her father.

"Good," Halima said in relief,

Kateb walked in and sighed, "well she's fine, she can go home now, Halima," holding a book in his hand, Halima stood up smiling at her father then he went over to the bowl and looked at it was milk pudding; he picked up the bowl and handed it to Halima. Keret gave thumbs up before folding her arms again.

"I will, but before she should leave," her mother sat next to Zainab, "eat this, Zainab, you must be hungry," Keret and Kateb left the room. The blonde ombre girl sighed, and drank some of the milk pudding, but she couldn't stop thinking about the strange dream.

Khalid leaned against the window and looked out in the midnight blue sky glittering, the room was dimmed and everyone's shadows stretched outward. He didn't say anything to his daughter; Halima rubbed her daughter's back. They were looking at her,

"Your grandparents told us, that you were attacked by a crocodile while at the Nile with them," said Halima.

"You let your parents, take our daughter to the Nile?" said Khalid, raising his brow.

Zainab glanced at her mother, "Khalid, she's with them, and she isn't with those animals," in a harsh tone.

Khalid muttered under his breath, "and how in the world did she get her injury," Zainab put the bowl aside on the nightstand, Halima looked at him; he came up to his daughter and picked her up carrying her bridal style. "You're very light, Zainab," he commented, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you ready?" he turned to Halima picking up Zainab's bag and walked out of the room where Keret and Kateb were talking in low voices, Keret leaned on the rails of the stairs.

"I am but I need to talk to them first," Halima said.

"Alright," Khalid said.

"Mother, Father thank you for caring for Zainab," Halima said hugging her parents even Keret was surprised, "Go on ahead, Khalid, I'll be there in ten minutes," he gave a nod to his wife walked passed them, descended the stairs. Then another flight of stairs, some of the servants were cleaning up the stairs.

The corridor of the house was far longer and wider nothing but paintings on the walls were the Re House kas, Magician Platypus in canvas of proportions style in flat, dressed in a blue little tunic and pointed hat, there were three others platypus two were females because of their skirts. Zainab's father was at the foyer of the house dimmed light like the most of the house, a male servant opened the door for him and he walked out.

"Did you go to your friends?' Khalid asked.

"…" Zainab didn't say anything resting her head on her father's collarbone, she frowned and stared at the sky, the stars looked like a platypus particular Magician Platypus air swimming, she hadn't really researched and learn about the ka, but he played an important role in her family.

"Quiet? Are you tired?"

"Y-yes…" Zainab said in a low voice, she had been quiet and felt lost.

"I don't think it's wise for you to go to the Nile after what had just happened, I discuss it with your mother," Zainab frowned, always the bad news and there were good news but it never lasted long enough. "You need to be careful of your surroundings, pay attention Zainab." now he was blaming her? She frowned and heart yearn and ached for her friends, it wasn't their fault, she would never blame Hapi or Cricket they're animals but they were first friends before anyone else.

He walked two houses down and was at their house, the Lucky cat greeted her with his smiles and closed eyes, it felt like forever since she saw him. Khalid placed his daughter in bed, changed her bandages and told her to get some rest, he kissed her goodnight and blew the oil lamp out and told her that she was lucky. Tucked in bed, she hadn't been tucked in a long time by her father. She laid there, Khalid never liked her wandering at the Nile, he left her with her thoughts, and she shifted on her left side. Zainab lay there, alone again. She closed her eyes. Heart broken and silently crying the fact it happened again but this time Cricket and Hapi caused it. Deep down she forgave them and wondered if her grandparents

" _I still have a long way to go_ ," she muttered.

Sorry I had to reread it and fix my grammer to fix this chapter, I'm an artist not a writer but I do enjoy writing.


	9. Chapter:IX To Meet You Again

**Chapter IX**

 **To Meet You Again**

One year later, Zainab had turned fifteen, gotten taller around five feet and four inches, pleased with her growth, she looked at the wall where her measurements of her height over the years. She was so small back then. Zainab got dress for her dress for Karida had gotten married a week ago, second time at a wedding besides Prince Atem and his wife Taira's wedding a year ago. The only time she changed her clothes into light periwinkle kalasiris with a halter neckline of silver, the end of the dress was slightly faded darker of the color at the rem, she went to brush hair looking in the mirror it had grown longer since the last year, now to her mid back, she looked at her hair and sighed. Counting the shades while she looked at her mirror while sitting at her makeup table, Zainab placed her armbands on and cuff bracelets on, she tired her hair in a half up half down with braid, strands at her left and center with little opening, she was fixing her bangs. Then she applied the kohl and the bedroom door.

"Zainab are you ready to go?" asked Beset, "your father is waiting downstairs,"

"I'm almost done," Zainab said, then Beset was about to close it and two beautiful dogs came running in, last year these young pups were puppies and now a year old, Silver was the runt of the liter, he was an Ibizan/Pharaoh hound. Completely white with blue eyes, he wore collar of gold, and his sister Amazonite named for her brilliant green eyes, her light brown markings covered her body, leaving her neck and underparts with the legs white, the markings over her eyes, her pale caramel nose, she had a gold collar of gold with Amazonite. The dogs had taken over Zainab's bedroom ever since they came they loved their new family and everyone resided in the house. Silver jumped up onto the bed, and his sister sat next to Zainab on the floor. The green eyed dog picked up a book from under the bed, a paper fell out and a sketch of black dragon with gold armor.

Zainab picked it up, the dragon she believed was all from her imagination, she frowned. She never knew or could figure out if he was real…She grabbed the paper as she put the kohl stick down and looked at it. Amazonite gazed into her hazel eyes, "ah you found my picture of this dragon, does he not look magnificent?" she flipped the sketch and showed it to the dog, she barked, "I have no idea where I have seen him, and I have no idea why I consider him a him?" she put the sketch down on the table and picked up her kohl stick. The dogs began to whine, "it is not important…he is just a dream."

Silver laid down on the bed, in the mirror's reflection the ghost dog's eyes looked at her. Amazonite put the book underneath the bed. _Whoever or whatever had happened over the years it was for the good…Cricket will understand and I am sure Hapi can be happy without me_.

"Amazonite and Silver, morning to you," she smiled at the dogs, they wagged their tails. They helped her to get her mind of sometimes, she hadn't seen Cricket or Hapi up close, and she had watched them from afar. The dogs barked she finished applying her kohl, then put the kohl stick away, getting up and bent down to get her shoes; she took out her black multi-strap sandals, and put them on in a hurry. The crocodile bite from a last year summer, was from Cricket on her right ankle, she opened the door and the dogs followed her.

Below the staircase, Khalid stood there with his arms crossed, he had dark blue cut sleeved tunic with a black sash tied at his waist and his black shendyt, he wore sandals as well and of course her father had his sash tied around his head, she wondered why he wore that.

"Took you long enough," he turned around opened the door and his daughter followed him out. Khalid glanced at his daughter, she could never be his height he was at least six feet and one or two inches. The dogs sprinted ahead of them, "You're lately taking longer to get ready,"

Zainab replied, "Uh I uh…did not mean to take long," Khalid frowned, Zainab followed her father walking into the streets with her, it was morning and the sky was clear like usual. She put her hands behind her back, "It's not my fault you got me so many clothes,"

"Well, you're a girl after all,"

"So um after we head to Karida's new house, um are you heading to work?"

"Yes and you're coming with me,"

Zainab clicked her tongue; Khalid wasn't a type of man to be easily pleased. He glanced at his daughter, their relationship wasn't as smooth it never was when she started to play with crocodiles at seven, he never liked the fact she shut herself from the world and read books. In fact he wanted his daughter to be a warrior rather than a magician. However Zainab wasn't consider to be a magician at least to herself she didn't.

"Why?"

"Because I think you flourish more with swords than magic," Zainab expected her father talking about embalming the dead, but that was a surprised to her.

"I know magic, and I profoundly found myself in expert with protection spells and elemental,"

"What element?"

"All of them," she counted with her fingers as her left hand touched each finger, "water, fire, lightning, nature, ice, and air, those are the basics however…" she paused and lightly scratched her face. "I even placed a protection to ward of curses off me, I always do,"

"You have a protection spell on you now?"

"Indeed, to be more precisely it's a Curse Ward spell, you never know who is going to cast a curse,"

"Hmm…" he walked ahead and never said a word to her.

On the streets, they walked and headed toward the Craftsmen district after all there was a hierarchy in the Egyptian society, nobles lived closer the royal family, and outside the walls were the peasants/farmers. Like always busy at the vendors and shops but they weren't going there they headed toward a house where Karida stood there with her dark brown long opened, wearing a linen cut sleeve knee length dress; she must have been tired because she was moving with Shu in their new house together. She even looked tired. Shu had brown hair slightly messy, he had tan skin, and light brown eyes, he wore a sleeveless tunic with a linen shendyt, he was carrying a large chest in his arms, he stood about five feet and eleven inches, Zainab did the math, and Karida was at least five feet and six inches.

The house was right next to the vendors and near Shu's old house in the noble district at the east side, it was actually her second time seeing him, he was known to be shy as a child however she wasn't so sure if he was shy anymore.

"You came," Karida dropped the box and ran to Zainab hugging her; the ombre blonde girl didn't know what to do, so she awkwardly stood there. "Amun is in the house rearranging things," releasing Zainab.

"Oh he is…hmm not interesting in talking to him right now," Zainab said.

"Alright," Karida said with a smile. On her left hand had a ring like her new husband, "by the way my brother is here too,"

"Amusing how you both have older brothers," Zainab said as Khalid picked up the wooden box that Karida held before.

Karida turned to Khalid, "oh um put that in the kitchen, that has my plates from Beset," without a word Khalid entered the house.

The house was beige in color and was much bigger than her farm house. The entered was right at the center and there was the front was a flower pots at each side of the door, it was a one story house, square and rectangle in shape, around the backyard was a donkey under a wooden shade with hay below its feet, the donkey looked at her. The donkey had a gold and blue bridle around her muzzle; she was light brown in color.

"Oh I got that for a wedding present her name is Brownie, so I suppose she can be useful to carry some of my things," she walked in the house with Zainab, they entered the entrance and were in the straight across with the living room at the right and the left was the dining room, and passed by the living room was the kitchen, further back were the bedrooms.

Zainab helped her friend out, she may have been happy for Karida, but Karida seemed like she was so busy now since she married, she told Zainab she would hang with her later in the week. Shu was nice, and after they helped them, somehow, she managed to avoid Amun when he left. Khalid didn't seem to care because Karida was acting all odd around Shu, apparently they were in love. It kind of drove Zainab to the end of her wits; she saw how they acted kissing and being all loving. Dear Ra, she hoped she wasn't going to become like that if she married. She helped her friend moved in with her husband, Zainab even gave Karida a bracelet made by Raja who was there but too shy to give it to her in person. They ate lunch together, Karida told Zainab she would visit Kateb's library if possible. Kadin, Zainab, Karida sat next to Shu, they were constantly flirting, Faiz came over actually right in time with his side bag, he gave Karida a dress made from Leila a late gift for not being able to attend their wedding. He congratulation them, they chatted but, the ombre blonde's mind was wondering about Cricket, her mother's gift. He had to leave and told Zainab he would help her with shopping later around one o'clock. They were leaving.

Outside of the house where Kadin had left to the cattle farm, Khalid stood away from the girls, Shu stood there near the entrance of the house.

"Thank you for helping me, Zainab," Karida said hugging her before Zainab was leaving Karida's new house.

"What are friends for…" Zainab said in a low voice.

"Come over, anytime,"

"Certainly,"

"By the way, is Faiz's sisters married?"

"Hmm well Leila is not….why?" Zainab said in clueless voice, she squinted at the brunette, Karida smiled and rubbed her nose.

"Well I thought…I could match make my brother…"

"With Leila?"

"Yes," Karida bit her lip and rubbed her hands together, "imagine them married," Zainab couldn't at all imagined Leila being with Kadin, the two had one thing in common, they weren't interested in marriage, "Leila marrying a farm boy," shaking her head, her friend laughed, "come on I think they would make a cute couple,"

"…In fact they do not know each other…"

"Well they could, bring her over," laughed Karida, Shu came up to them, looking at his new wife and the ombre blonde. "Shu, we should organize our things,"

"Yes, we should, but you're in a hurry," Karida then whispered something to him, laughing while Khalid and Zainab glanced at them, "Wait what?" Karida wrapped her arms around his waist, "I don't know…"

"We didn't do it." Karida said, Shu looked at her and then glanced at the ombre blonde, Khalid approached Zainab and grabbed her arm. He tried to pull her away. But his daughter was a statue not to be moved and forever on her pedestal.

"Um, because we were at my parent's house, "

Karida turned to Zainab, "well can now," laughing, she covered her mouth.

"If you want but you have to wait, I'm not doing that during the day," Shu's eyes shifted from his wife to Zainab

"Fine, fine," Karida, "just go and sort things in the house, I'll join you later," she turned Shu around and started to push him, "I have to talk with Zainab," he didn't say a word but left there confused. The farm girl back to the ombre blonde noble, confused and Khalid rolled his eyes. "Wait, Mr. Khalid I need to speak with her before she leaves," the platinum blonde man released his grip from his daughter.

"What?" Zainab said in confusion.

"I will be straight and forward I haven't had the consummation of my marriage yet," Karida giggled, she glanced back at the house, "I'm actually kind of nervous, but anyway um so are you going to search for your dream man," she whispered and leaned in closer to Zainab, but she felt the breath of Karida and shuddered.

"Well…between you and me, not sure, I have lost interest in the search," Karida gasped in shocked of what her friend had said. Zainab frowned and looked serious, "I have been planning to do something else, I want to travel instead, find a purpose I suppose…" she thought about the horse she always wanted, she wasn't allowed to purchase anything without her parents with her, a rule her mother and father made so that Zainab could learn how to manage currency and trade. Khalid walked away and stood looking at the donkey, he went there to pet Brownie.

"But love is a purpose is too,"

"No, it is not but a distraction, I rather dwell on studying,"

"No I can't be hearing this! Zainab don't give up," she placed her hands on her head, surprised, Zainab didn't want to find anything if she tried anything she would just ended up messing something up. And it wasn't worth her time to look for that man however she did remembering see the priest in blue, she was almost with her priestess training, usually it would take them five years but Zainab shorten in four years. She crossed her arms, "You can't give up, I mean you've changed" frowning at the ombre blonde.

Zainab turned away, "I did."

"What happened? I never knew…I mean something happen right at the Nile, you don't talk about Cricket or Hapi anymore," she looked around, "I mean did your parents forbid you again,"

"No…it is what is it, I just needed to be away from them," Zainab's heart felt her heart falling out of place, Karida frowned. Zainab's heart wing fell and into the deep ocean of oblivion. Karida touched her shoulder with sympathetic expression, "I miss them, but my grandmother told me they were still dangerous." Zainab placed her hands behind her.

"I'm sure something good will happen, just hang in there, Zainab." suddenly a grin spread across Karida's face, "well if you ever meet any of your handsome future husbands,

Zainab said, "Husbands?" lifting a brow and Karida leaned in right at her face, she was so close and she was taller than the ombre blonde, "I mean Set and the unknown dream man…" Suddenly Zainab remembered them and blushed, Karida laughed, "come on you know you miss those beautiful sculpted men," laughing Zainab shook her head, "yes you do," pointing at her, "Well if you ever, ever run into him again…Tell me please and his name"

"Uh…if I meet him again…" Zainab said shyly.

"Well either way they got your attention even if you deny it, you probably secretly what a man in your life,"

"I…do not know about that,"

"Anyway I think I have to get going, so," she hugged Zainab and "tell your mother I say hi," Zainab nodded, Khalid turned to the girls while touching the lonely donkey, "bye Zainab,"

They girls said goodbye and Khalid took his daughter to the embalming or funeral House as Zainab called it. Her father showed her the art of embalming, actually an idea came to her while he showed her the items and the material in the room, the shelves and cabinets filled with the necessary items, knives, scissors, linen wrap, jars and other things. She could use this knowledge for something; she took notes while he explained to her but they spend an hour however he didn't want to make her embalm a mummy not yet. They left and he spent an hour with her with the sword, they were in the backyard of the house and her father said he missed her.

He gave her a sword made from his Tau house. The flowers had been watered and the palm trees had the dates grown, one of the servants Awi, the husband of Beset was carrying a bag of flour into the house, had a cloth headdress over his hair, and wore a simple tunic and shendyt. The wall around their house, the backyard had two of the horses and a shade area where sometimes the horses rested in far in the right. The palm trees, they didn't have the pool but it was in the front area of the house which Zainab believed it was meant for the crocodiles. Nothing but shrubs and trees in the back of her house, a large apple tree particular growing pinkish apples with tinge of yellow.

"Since we're here, and your mother is at work, I wanted to ask you something,"

"What embalming?" Zainab said quickly as he handed the sword to her, "because it if is…I really do not mind, it's actually quite interesting—"

Khalid said, "hold on I didn't get to tell you," Zainab picked up the sword it had gold inlaid with a crocodile wrapped around the hilt, it looked expensive the blade gleamed in the sun, Khalid sighed, "Would you want to train with me?" the sword was light but durable, she threw the sword and caught perfectly as she thrusts and swung it before she placed on the ground first with the blade downward.

Zainab said, "Like in the old days?" as she tapped the little gold crocodile, and she started to muttered, while her father started to pace back and forth, "fascinating, this must have taken the goldsmith and blacksmith with exquisite art and refine skills and resources, this must cost the same as a Pharaoh's tomb…" the blade gleam and dazzled in the sun.

"Not exactly," Zainab turned to her father, "I want you if you're ready to go to the Tau house,"

"Huh?"

"Where my family resides," he stopped as Khalid crossed his arms.

"In Thebes?" curious asking, what else she didn't know about her own father besides not her paternal grandparents never talked about.

"Outside of Thebes, we aren't really from Thebes…it's more like a remote location," Zainab stared at him, he cleared his throat, "besides the point the Elder of the Tau, she wants to meet you and train you under me,"

"Hmm I must say sounds interesting," Zainab tapped her chin, she placed arm underneath her left. "But what would make me go?" the sword fell onto the floor.

"We held tournament with partnership of animal tamer," he said, "She loves entertainment,"

Zainab started to walk up to her father, then away from him pacing, "Exotic animals?" she was thinking as she rubbed her chin lightly. How can she refuse this? It was something she never experienced.

"All sorts," he watched his daughter walking around him.

Zainab used her right foot to hit the hilt and the sword spun before she caught it, "hmm I must…say if there is unacquainted knowledge my linage then my answer would be…" she turned around pointed the blade at him, "yes,"

Khalid in his rare moments smiled at her, "Good, then tell me whenever you're ready," he placed his hand on her shoulder with a strong gripped. Zainab glanced around; the art of swords was one of her strong points, the thrill and power to have a weapon in hand besides her mind. Gave her confidence and pride it made her feel different and above other girls.

"In a year, and I will tell you," Zainab said looking at the crocodile hilt, she turned to him. He raise an eyebrow at her, while she gave him the sword, "my answer is yes and I hope you have plan to tell mother, but before we could start tell her,"

"Already have a plan," he smiled at her.

Out in the market with Faiz dressed in white cut sleeve tunic gold collar with a white shendyt apparently he changed his clothes; he had gold armbands and flat shoes with his side bag. She carried her small side shoulder bag with her, in the back specifically she had a plan. He walked along ide his friend. The market was busy and crowded, Faiz walked with her and asked.

"I was wondering why are you shopping, I mean you told me you normally send your servants and never give people gifts in person so what's so special about this one?" Zainab sighed and looked at him.

"Well…" she began, "um it's for my mother,"

"Her birthday passed,"  
"I know that and I actually made bread for her, she was happy even if was burnt," Zainab said embarrassed, her face lighted it up like a star, "I mean at least I made it…but this one is different, and I owe her a present, after all she won a race against me," Faiz smiled at Zainab as she punched her fist into her right hand, "now…"

"So where are going?"

"To a go a jeweler actually," Zainab pulled out a small scroll, tied with gold string, Faiz lifted a brow, tapping the scroll on her chin, "where is the jeweler I saw her somewhere?"

"Oh I know who you're talking about," he grabbed her wrists and pulled her along squeezed through the crowd and pushed through until they find their way. It took them a while to get passed a traveling merchant and his camel, they walked around the large humped beast, and went through and alleyway then they reached a shop a charming shop to be exact. The shop was a white building with a single door, there was a red awning with wood attached to hold the cloth tied it provided a shade, Faiz opened the door and entered the shop.

A very simple layout of the interior there was a table and a chair right at the corner of the shop, on the wooden table had several tools a scale, there was a small sack filled with tiny sparkling minerals unrefined, tweezers, hammers, and few little jars here and there, couple of papyrus laying there opened, and in front of the shop had a wooden table several layout designs for the customers, and the far right were displayed of jewelry made of glass and gold, bracelets of all times from cuff, charm, bangles, necklaces, and straight ahead had a red cloth curtain covering the hidden doorway. There was a small shelf with little rocks with raw crystals glittering inside.

"Hello?" Faiz said, then a woman with light brown long hair, red lips, she wore a snug plum colored kalasiris almost like a mermaid gown, she had several bangles, she had a brilliant smile and beamed at the teenagers, her arms spread with welcome. Faiz released Zainab's wrist.

"Oh customers, usually I'm outside selling necklaces—oh my I know you," she pointed at Zainab, and then placed her hands over hips, "a noble's daughter couple of years ago? Hmm your hair looks a little different, welcome to Crystal Camels, I'm Cleopatra, the owner of this shop, how may I help you?" clasping her hands together, she somewhat danced toward them.

"Well—actually is here to buy something?" Zainab shook her head as the woman nodded.

"No I was wondering if you make… jewelry." Zainab trailing off, the woman stopped and gestured toward he work desk. "Oh you do,"

Cleopatra smiled, "yes I do, any special occasions?" she glanced at Faiz, "oh my, are you two…courting?" almost flirtatious, she was swaying as if dancing, "you look adorable however there is—""

Faiz immediately shook his head, waving his hands in defense, "no, no we're not like that."

The woman laughed at them, "well I must say, if you did you wouldn't make a good pair, but there is this handsome man with blue eyes that passes by in the street vendors, I see him at the butcher's shop," she giggled, "now there's real catch," she flipped her hair aside while Faiz shot a glare at the woman. The young black haired boy wandered around the shop and glanced at the display of jewels.

"Right…um yes I would want you to design and make this?" Zainab ignoring the fact, the woman mentioned a man with blue eyes. Zainab untied the tiny scroll and opened it.

Cleopatra took the scroll, "hmm you want to me this necklace with three little pendants adorn a little cat of lapis with a crescent moon that the cat sits on,"

"Yes,"

"What's behind this story of the necklace?"

"Well my mother happens to be the Wielder of the Dragon's Eye,"

"Oh uh, priestess Halima," nodding to Cleopatra, the woman wiped something off the edge of her lips.

"And she was born at the night, and she likes cats…"

"Hmm interesting, a gift to your mother," Cleopatra, paused then asked, "anything else?"

"Um… well there's this one too," Zainab pulled out another scroll with a different design of a necklace there was a jackal instead and the moon had little lapis in it.

"She likes dogs too?"

"Well, um yes,"

"Hmm well uh I could make both of them unless you don't want something too expected from you,"

"Um well, she already has a cat named Lucky, and my father gave her him…"

"Well then it's the jackal it is, and here have the kitty scroll," she handed the cat tiny scroll, Zainab put it back in her bag, and the woman glanced at the design of the necklace, "So any questions for me?"

"Uh yes, I want that to be silver,"

"Ooh, I will have to head to the silversmith for your order it might take a couple of weeks before I add the final touches," she squinted one of her eye and gave an expression of pain not that she wasn't in pain, "is that alright with you?"

"Yes,"

"Great, you can pay me when I am finished in three weeks," the woman went up to her papyrus and wrote the order down in hieroglyphics.

Faiz turned to Zainab, and looked at her, as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pouch of gold, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Zainab whispered to him, "this is from my grandfather he gave me money for the stable cleaning whenever I rode Rain or Paint,"

Faiz stared at her in disbelief, "What?!" he rubbed his nose, then placed his hands on hips, "my parents just gives me money without any question," the different between their families Faiz was a spoil wealthy noble, while Zainab learned how to be diligent and trading and had to ask for money however her grandfather made her earned it not given it to her.

"Well unlike you, my family makes sure I know how to trade to pay for my goods," Zainab turned to the woman and have a shy wave and nervous smile, "Ms. Cleopatra, I have the payment,"

"Uh yes, oh pay me now?" the woman had a sly smile on her face.

"Well yes,"

Cleopatra walked up to her, "you sure were brought up properly," playing with her hair, "so that would be forty gold coins, and seven copper," Zainab pulled out another bag with copper, Faiz stared at her wondering how much money did she carried with her. "And…two silver coins,"

Zainab pulled out another small pouch taking the money out and put the forty gold, two silver and seven copper coins they all had little sheep on it, Zainab even threw in a lapis gold bracelet.

"So the forty-nine coins and lapis gold bracelet for payment?" the brown haired woman, counting the money silently, then the ombre blonde threw in a silver turquoise bracelet it had an ankh. "And another bracelet,"

"Yes,"

"I sure do love my wealthy costumers, well then we have a deal young lady," the woman smiled, Zainab put the pouches back as the woman took the payment and put them in a leather bag. "See you in couple of weeks,"

"Oh one more thing," Zainab pulled out another tiny scrolls, Cleopatra looked confused. "This is are copies of the design,"

"Oh um, alright?" as Zainab handed the scrolls and shoved them in her hands, "Wow so determined I won't lose your design,"

The ombre blonde said, "I always have a backup plan, never too careful," Cleopatra laughed as she nodded in agreement. Zainab gave a shy a smile.

"Well goodbye children, see you later, and thank you for the extra design scrolls for your mother's gift,"

They waved at her as two women walked in the Crystal Camel's Jewels shop. Zainab and Faiz stepped out; he walked behind her as Zainab trekked ahead of him. He ran up to her and told her, he needed to buy some wool and linen from the weavers and he had to buy something for Leila. He told Zainab he would meet her at the bakery, she took off and went to visit Karida however she wasn't home apparently out to visit the cow farm, she was going to head to bakery or wander around the city, she pulled out the map her grandfather made for her. The map was made for her of the short cuts of the city nothing like a good map with the entire city in her hands. Wandering around the city with the map, she was heading toward the bakery.

Sighing and glanced at a horse walking by with his master, the horse had an arch neck and chiseled dish head, the high tail, the stallion was black but he looked like a rare beauty coming out of the light and overpower those who seen him with majesty. Zainab was contemplating about going to Nile and she walked without noticing her surroundings walked right into someone—she almost lost her balance until she heard a voice said.

"Pardon?" said a cold voice, "you shouldn't be reading while walking."

"Wha-what?" surprised as she lowered the map and looked up to see a young man with blue eyes, he had a blue and linen priest clothing, a blue hat with a little gold cobra and his outfit had gold ankh, the gold rims were at his shoulders, a cap attached to it, the lower part of his long shendyt was line and his flat shoes even had gold and blue. He had gold armbands and gold tight bands from his wrists and half way to his forearms. He carried a millennium rod. She stared at him, "Uh…Sorry?" he gave her an surprised expression. "My apologies…" she quickly rolled up the map.

He didn't say anything to her, glancing at her from head to toe, "I've seen you before,"

"Well I have not," Zainab slightly leaning on her tip toes, "or did I…?" she said suddenly questioning her memory.

"Is your name Zainab?" he suddenly asked.

"Uh well….that depends…and how do you know me?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, "the Nile and your lost _green_ dog," Zainab's heart screamed, Set and her brain kicked her intuition while her heart threw book of memories into the river. "And I saw you riding last year," Zainab suddenly felt embarrassed and felt like she could strangle herself, and felt hot in the face. _How could I not know, I usually have a good memory perhaps he had slip my mind_ …She felt like running from him but her legs wouldn't budge.

"You did?" she said innocently. "I mean yes that was-"

"It's not any other girl has your hair," Set looked away briefly from her.

"Well, now I know and…and I have to go now," she said nervously she pointed at the direction with the rolled up map. Straight ahead and Zainab didn't move at all, embarrassed the fact that he remembered her. She didn't recall telling her name to him. Maybe he found out by her mother?

"Is that how you treat everyone?" Set suddenly asked.

"Um uh…well I kind of avoid people…" Zainab said, he looked at her while she rocked back and forth on her heels, her face was slightly red. She forgot all her manners and conversation skills.

Set still looked at her, "so you've been avoiding me?"

"No…I mean I kind of well never thought…" she gestured to him, "uh you existed?—I mean n-not-not that I mean you do not exist…just that I thought you were some peasant…" she hoped he didn't get mad.

"A peasant?" he said flatly. He looked at her serious, and he seemed offended.

"Not that you are one…because you're a uh…" she knitted her brows, "a priest I believe," Zainab looked at him before glancing away, "and from—"

"No need to tell me in your _struggling_ words. I am from the Pharaoh's court, and yes I am a high priest,"

"Well…great and—"

"I still kept the promise," Set cut in almost in prideful tone.

"Well that is absolutely great and no my parents still do not know that…and uh Cricket is well I have not seen her,"

"Why?"

Zainab turned to him with a startle, "um uh well it is kind of complicated….and I barely know you, so I will not tell you what happened last year." She didn't want to explain to him of what happened. Fourteen and broken hearted from her dear friend Cricket, left a scar on her right ankle, her boring noble life continued without Cricket.

"You made me promise to you, and you barely knew me back then, what's the difference now," those words sounded so harsh. It was like a crocodile snapping up a goose and swallowing it whole.

Zainab didn't say anything, she glanced around but him, "…" he gave her a cold stare while she glanced around and looked at a camel lying down chewing hay. Her heart screamed, Set was kind of intimidating, she felt like he was a lion on the prowl while she was the skittish gazelle watching for danger. She bit her lip and said, "Um well true…" Out of all the times Faiz should have been with her maybe she wouldn't bump into Set, and maybe she wouldn't have this strange conversation.

"I'm not going to bite, Zainab," She looked she was about to say something, however Set walked up to her, she back off slightly, "after all we _are_ acquaintances,"

"…yes we are," Zainab said in a nervous voice, she looked at him still marveling at his blue eyes.

Set then asked, "Do you have plans for the day?" Why was he asking her this? Did he want to spend time with her? He still examined her. This was getting awkward; by the gods sometimes she hated herself.

"Not in the evening…" Zainab said that time slot was once for her dear Nile friends and she was replacing them with Set? She placed her hands behind herself.

Set turned to her, "Good, we'll go to the Nile together, like that night from last year," suddenly those words sent shivers down her spine, "I'm sure you missed her," she blushed, why was he doing this? She glanced at the jewelry shop before looking at him, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Um uh…no not really," suddenly lying to him. She actually was supposed to go to the bakery to meet up with Faiz, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Home," Set replied,

"Well, Set it was nice seeing you," Zainab shyly smiling at him. She was about to walk away and was few feet away from him, "I shall get going…"

"I'll meet up with you at your house, at the evening," Zainab quickly turned around, he was not going to make plans without her confirming her, she marched up to him, he moved back slightly and pointed the rolled up map at him.

"Uh do not think that is good idea…"

"It's fine, I know your mother, I'm sure she lets you outside," he said walking around her, Zainab followed him. He turned to look at her again, "it's not like she knows you're going to the Nile,"

"Absolutely true however I-"

"Are you trying to say no?" Set in a rude tone, he somewhat sounded irritated.

"No," Zainab in a quick voice, she walked by his side awkwardly making glances at him. "Alright never mind, never mind I…" suddenly he stopped and they walked along and Zainab stopped. Set turned to her, "I would like that…we go to the Nile again with you," directly looking at him.

"Good, see you then," Set said, Zainab watched him wondering what just happened. Did she just planned a day with him, hopefully Cricket won't bite her again or attacked him or her. Later in an hour, she met up with Faiz and they bought bread and cookies however she never ate the cookies, they went to Kateb's library for half an hour until he had to leave.

Zainab was at her grandfather's library; Lucky and Jasmine were in the library patrolling the area for anything but books. The felines walked and trekked checking for anything unusual. She sat there in the chair at the desk however she moved to the window sill with her legs prompt up, she was reading on Egypt's geography, Kateb came in wearing his violet robes; he carried several books in his arms almost like carrying a box except there were books. He placed them on the table and wipes his forehead, while two Ibizan hounds came up and greeted Zainab.

"Ah Zainab, how are you?" she seemed distracted because the dogs sat there swishing their tails, she didn't say anything so him, the white long haired man walked up to her, "Zainab?" he touched her and she jolted.

"What?" Zainab said glancing around and pulled her hair behind her ear. Looking down at the book, Kateb smiled.

"So um did you have fun at Karida's?"

"Hmm just moving things, however….I spend some time with Father,"

"That's unusual? It's not like him to spend his time with you, any reason?"

"Um well, I have no idea,"

"Odd so are you going anywhere today?"

"Why are you asking me, questions Grandfather?" Zainab not taking her eyes from the book, she wasn't acting odd was she? Zainab flipped the page.

"I'm curious, where've you been that's all,"

"With Faiz,"

"Oh um in— no never mind uh oh yes, yes I feel like I am forgetting why I came here, oh your father wants you in the kitchen," he said suddenly remembering something. Zainab petted Silver and Amazonite, the dogs moved aside as she stood up from the window.

Zainab sighed, "for what?"

"Have you forgotten your cooking lessons?"

"Uh no…of course not!' she looked to side and gave a nervous smile, yes she forgot it again. It was quite boring to see explain about cooking in their either monotone or exciting real fast voices about baking and other cooking things. Cooking was a woman's job unfortunately Zainab was not interested unless it had to be something that did not involve cooking, such as cutting a watermelon and just eating it. Zainab recently learned how to cook though last five months, because she kept delaying it and the fact she was following her mother around the temples for her priestess training. She sighed and walked up to him. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Um no…" Zainab frowned. "But I know how to grow crops…." He then smiled, he tried to cheer her up, she wasn't interesting in cooking, isn't that why she had servants they were being paid excluding slaves which they only had four of them. He knew his granddaughter was not of the normal young woman out there. She was different though her parents never accepted that and wanted to make her how they see fit the norms of their society.

"Oh, well…"

"Come on time to learn how to cook, those skills will be very helpful to you," He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle smile.

"Too many dishes to remember to cook…" she muttered, her grandfather led her out of the library and they walked back to her house, with the dogs following them, surprised to see Kalima and Beset in the kitchen, her father stood there with his arms crossed. Zainab felt her heart stopped as it fell over a cliff with the wings torn from the bloody back. Khalid turned to her, her heart screamed run, but her mind said stay. Kalima and Beset was already there with Raja the only servant actually the same age as Zainab. Some of the slaves were helping out, cooking was done on the floor; there was a large clay oven and tables for the meat to get cut. On one of the tables had stacked up glass and silver plates along with some bowls and cups.

Beset came up to Zainab and had powdered hands, she pointed where Kalima who now had black long hair that was hime cut, crouched down on the floor kneading the bread. Zainab sat on her knees.

"We're going to make bread," Kalima said in her monotone voice, "Because you failed at making bread last time,"

"Oh I thought we were going to try something-" Zainab gave a pinched gesture with her left hand and Kalima slapped her hand. She rubbed it.

"No we're making bread." Kalima said in a cold voice.

Zainab glanced at Beset cutting vegetables showing her excellent thinly slice onions. Raja was near a boiling pot stirring it. Kalima gave bowl then in other jars with the flour, and water and small bowl of salt. "We mix these to make the dough," the sisters Kalima wore an orange kalasiris with key-hole neckline while Beset had blue and green kalasiris. She was distracted and was wondering what she was going to do at the Nile with Set. I _hope we are not going to meet Cricket or Hapi, I really think he should not find out what I do_ … _in my spare time_.

Zainab followed Kalima's instructions, she pour the flour, water and sprinkle some salt, she then mixed it, and until it was turning into dough then left it out for a while for about a day, Beset gave Zainab a dough that was already made and told her to knead it. Zainab touched it was soft and squashy, she didn't like the texture and of course it looked completely different from the baked bread that Raja was making in the clay oven since it was the period of New Kingdom a new type of a large open-topped clay it had changed over the periods.

"Your bowl of dough we will finish tomorrow with your cooking lessons," Zainab's father whispered something to Raja then left the kitchen.

"Oh…more lessons…" she didn't sound enthusiastic about it. Yes she burnt the bread during her mother's birthday, and rumors said

"Kneading the bread is to shape the bread," Zainab was following Kalima who had no expression on her face, and she looked like she hadn't even aged ever since she was a child. Beset was sorting out the spices and honey in shelf. Zainab was looking around the kitchen while she was kneading the bread; by the time she was done she went to oven where Raja apparently moved and stood, she then placed inside the oven then dough was then slapped on the heated inner wall until she was done.

Zainab looked at Raja he had grown so much, he gotten muscular and only wore a shendyt; she didn't mean to look at him but a thought came to her…most of the men were muscular while the women were thin. He wasn't looking at her; he was placing some other of the dough in the oven. His eyes caught her staring she quickly turned away; after all it was rude to stare at people.

"How is your lessons going?" he asked out of the blue, more like starting a conversation, he hasn't talk to her much since the past three years. Raja was born to slave mother but his father was his master and sold him, though the Re House took him as a servant and paid him to live in their house, he was the same age as Zainab but older by three months.

"They are going good,"

"You've changed….um not that it's bad," he said turning to her.

"Oh…" Zainab said. Suddenly feeling shy toward him, she diverted her eyes on the oven.

"You're becoming more of a woman…." He said with a smile. "Like your mother…" Zainab was being compared to her mother. She didn't like how it sounded for some odd reason, but decided to not to show it.

"Um, uh thank you…" she flushed red.

"Sorry, if I'm embarrassing you, it's just you um…" he said checking the bread to see if it's done. "Um well you're ahem…actually really pretty or on your way to become a beautiful young woman," he grinned.

"Oh…Um…" she didn't know what to say, if that was true, she got her mother's beauty after all. She blinked and look to the other servants and slaves they didn't seem to pay any attention to the teens. "I thank you for your comments," Zainab finally said.

"…I hope you continue to grow like your mother," he said. Zainab frowned and thought it was nice that he said she pretty but comparing with her mother. Zainab did not want to become like her mother, she wanted to be herself. She was in the hot kitchen for almost two hours, she shouldn't be spending so much apparently she needed to shower before going out to see Set.

"Oh let's see you actually made this right?" he asked Zainab. Lucky was there sniffing the food but was grossed out to see there was no meat there especially fish. Lucky ran off when Silver came in the kitchen, the dog was shooed away by Beset. Raja pulled out the other bread that she made, she

Raja smiled, "well they aren't burned, which is good," he put the freshly baked bread onto the bronze plate.

"Nope, not at all," she gave that charming smile to her father; he then turned to his food and rubbed his hands together and thanked the gods.

Zainab went to bath again, running up the stairs. She had to get some clean clothes and took out a dark blue violet gown with V-neckline, went to the bathroom and the dogs were there bathing with her, she dried herself and brushed her hair clipped her nails and dried the dogs while she was still naked, then she put on her violet gown at her ankles length, V-neckline, a light purple sashed around her waist, she tied her hair back into a half up with a braid, put on her violet lotus choker on and her silver armbands, then placed her black multi-strap sandals. Raja was hiding behind a wall at the outside the ceramic room, he turned and face her smiling, Zainab pulled out a pouch of gold, she glanced around and handed him the bag.

"Um uh this is for your donkey; I got this from grandfather, so you can…buy your donkey that you alwa-"

"Thank you," he said. He then unexpectedly kissed her on the cheek and left the hall. Leaving Zainab baffled of why he did that just now. It is because they helped each other, or was the fact he likes her secretly; Zainab hoped and prayed that he was only a friend to her. Moreover she was only interested that man she ran into a year ago. Zainab sighed and slowly walked passed the ceramic room, she glanced where her father was pressing a semi-wet mold of a vase, she slowly tip toed. Silver came from the dining room entrance and sat there next to Lucky waltzing in, the cat's eyes were shut like always, and Zainab signaled them to be quiet with her finger.

Zainab was half way there and Lucky trotted toward the entry door, she was about to grabbed the knob and turned it, while the cat meowed. She immediately closed her eyes, her father didn't turn at all, relieved she sighed.

"Where are you going, Zainab?" asked Khalid from the ceramic room, she jolted and stepped into the semi-powdered room filled with a shelf of clay, "during the evening?"

"Um uh…well I thought I would go to grandfather's place or go riding with Rain," she said clasping her hands together. Khalid turned around he had a light smudge on his left cheek; he gave her a severe expression walking up to him slightly swinging her arms nervously.

"…"

"Well if um if you excuse me, I must get going now," she said nervously. Slowly backing up, Lucky meowed at the entrance of the house pawing the door. Silver walked in the ceramic room and laid down underneath a table with dry clay.

"Your mother is coming home,"

"I-I know,"

"She wanted to talk to you,"

Zainab said "About what?" As she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed, Khalid continued to shave off the vase mold with a scraper, he glanced at her. She straightens posture and placed her arm on the doorframe.

"About finding a husband," Zainab sighed

"Um uh…I uh well—"

"Are you interested in anyone?" Khalid asked, like always he sounded dead serious to her, it was odd for him to ask.

"Uh….meaning some person I met,"

"Yes." Khalid said he raised an eyebrow, Zainab looked around and was thinking of that man she met but she didn't know his name the one with the millennium ring, her face flushed red out of embarrassment. She never had a second thought of asking her parents about the man with the millennium ring they would think she had interests in him, which she was in denial of.

"Uh well," she cleared her throat, "um no not that I know of," she said "can I go now please?"

"Go on, just make sure your home by sunset," Khalid said with no interest in carrying out the conversation, she left the house and opened the door with Lucky running free to his patrol, and her dog Silver ran into the pool. She walked out and didn't want to wait for Set because it would be awkward to walk with him so she headed to the Nile alone.

The evening came and Zainab was outside at the Nile the grass never looked so green to her. She kicked a pebble aside and hit the water as she walked along the Nile with her hands behind her back, the gleaming water sparkled in the low lights, the trees were bowing the wind, and she looked around and spotted Set, she heart spotted as she saw him coming down at the bank, she looked away and turned around pretended she didn't see him. The wind blew a soft breeze. The sky actually looked very pristine with the Nile, a very tranquil scene played with the geese gliding before landing in the water. She picked up a rock and tossed it however she wasn't so sure if it would skip and it just sunk.

"You weren't at your house," Set said. Zainab turned around embarrassed to say anything, "I thought you would be there, I even knocked your door," he didn't have his priest clothing at all, dear gods he was just as beautiful as the unknown man she ran into a year ago. Did he had brown hair? His strands of hair down to his neck, and he wore a linen cut sleeved tunic with black rim collar and sleeves, his white shendyt had a blue sash tied at it. He had flat shoes; she examined him when he wasn't looking at her.

 _Oh Ra, I wonder who opened the door…please tell me was not my father_ …Zainab covered her mouth her face red. Set turned to her, "Um uh I uh…who was at the door?"

"A man with blonde hair," Zainab cringed at his words, he glanced at her.

"Oh…did wore black and a sash tied around his head?"

"Yes," Zainab tried to keep her face straight however she had a nervous beat in her heart and now she was thinking about how her own father just saw Set and wondered what if he already knew him or not. "Why?"

"Oh um…that was my father," she started to tap her index fingers, blushing as she glanced at a waddling goose.

Set didn't say anything and he looked out into the Nile, they were standing next to each other, the hippos were far from them, she looked down, and they were awful quiet. He then turned to her.

"Where is Cricket?" wow he remembered the crocodile's name. She looked around and saw Dusk swimming toward them, her tail, pale yellowish in color and bluish color scales and the rough ridges looked like the middle period before dawn rises and colors the sky. Zainab took a step down near the edge where the water meets the land. "Who is that?"

" _Zainab, it's been a while, Cricket is sadden you didn't come back, I assume your parents didn't want you come here?_ " A black crocodile swimming, the large crocodile had grown, after all these dangerous beasts never stop growing. The black croc, Zainab was about to bent down but Set grabbed her before she could get any closer.

Dusk came raising her head with her mouth opened, " _Zainab, Cricket is around near my nest, if you want to see her_ ,"

"What are you doing?" he released her as Zainab shoved his wrist.

"What are _you_ doing?" Zainab asked glancing at him, he looked at her.

"I was asking the question first, why are you coming close to the crocodiles," Set's gaze landed on the black crocodile surprisedly silent.

"Well for your information…I know them,"

Set raised an eyebrow, he watched Zainab walking off, he ran up to her while the crocodile couple followed them in pursue while in the river. Zainab was walking south of river, or to be more confusing in the Egyptian term, where she lived was in the Upper Egypt while Lower Egypt was in the north. The grass was shorter and a large tree shaded the area with thousands of leaves. A green young crocodile laid there digging a pit, and was dumping apple core in the pit. Set didn't say anything, the crocodile stopped, she wasn't as big as her parents, the black crocodile came onto shore and crawled toward the lush green croc, Zainab looked back at the Nile, and she could see Twilight, Flute just floating there.

"Cricket?" Set glanced at Zainab, then at the green crocodile, around five feet in length.

Cricket stopped what she was going, and slightly opened her mouth, staring into the soul of Zainab.

" _What are you doing here?_ " asked Night, Zainab really didn't want to talk to him in front of Set, it would be embarrassing. " _And why he's here?_ " the black croc hissed and with a sudden turn lashed his tail.

"I came here…to see Cricket," Zainab said, Set looked at her while she turned to the large male reptile, the slit eye squinted at her with a glare. Cricket started to slowly walk toward them; Night turned around and faced the Nile with his head held high.

" _So…you came back, are you going to speak with us, like you use to do? Or have you come to say goodbye_ ," Dusk walked up to her mate. Night has changed his attitude over the years, and he was the dominant male of the float.

Dusk sounded pleasant and out of all the crocodiles, she had a kind heart, " _nonsense Night, she came here because she missed our hatchlings, she will never say goodbye,_ "

The other crocodiles started their crocodile gossip, " _hey Zainab came back_ ," laughed a male crocodile,

" _Nothing is better than seeing you_ ," a female crocodile said. " _We thought we would never see you again_ ," the crocodiles were splashing in the water from the distances.

 _"She's alive_ _didn't think she would live,_ " growled Twilight.

" _You're alive? I thought you died?_ " said Flute, she hardly heard him, from the other crocodile's voices.

Dusk, stood there watching, " _Cricket, Zainab came back for you_ ,"

Night crawled back into the Nile, and said nothing. Dusk was always right no matter what; Dusk turned to Zainab and watched her remaining hatchlings from afar. Set stared at Zainab, the walking leaf croc was suddenly so close looking up at them.

Zainab hoped, Set wasn't going to pull her back, but he didn't as she crouched down and Cricket slowly walked up to them, the low emitting sounds of Cricket's throat. The crocodile stood there. Set crossed his arms watching them.

"It's been a while," Zainab began, the young green reptile shifted her tail, "I am not mad at you Cricket," the crocodile lowered her head down flat against the grassy ground, clamped her mouth shut, "or Hapi…" the ombre blonde glance at the river, a hippo splashed into the water while a flock of sheep gathered at the edge to drink the tears of Ra, "I cannot blame you for your actions, and the fact you are trying to talk to me, is really hard and I cannot blame you for not be able to speak with me, I know I cannot hear you, but I know you can hear me," Zainab slowly reached toward the snout of the green croc, "I know you want me around, because we are friends no matter what," the crocodile lifted herself from the ground and let her muzzle touched Zainab's fingers.

"Are you getting along with Hapi?" the crocodile turned and shifted her legs, "I guess not, well uh I…suppose we could um spend time again,"

Dusk walked toward them then stopped a few feet away, " _We'll like that very much_ ," the pale yellow crocodile, " _Cricket wants you to be here_ ,"

"Yes and uh I cannot be here too long because…um my father told me not to stay so I have to leave at sunset,"

Dusk chuckled, " _That's fine just stay with us, if you don't mind_."

"As long as it fits in that time frame," Zainab made a frame with her fingers, she turned around and completely forgot about Set, suddenly feeling hot in her face she glanced away while Dusk crawled back into the river. "Oh uh…" Cricket hissed at Set, it didn't bother him one bit, the crocodile moved toward her ombre blonde friend.

Zainab turned to Set, "so you talk the crocodiles?" asked the blue eyed man.

"Um uh…" Zainab suddenly realized, she just exposed her horrible secret that her parents tried to hide and deny during her childhood. Embarrassed, he might judge she had to prepare for the terrible comments that might hurt feelings maybe, and she will not cry in front of him. She turned around and started to walk away as if nothing happened Cricket dragged herself walking right behind her. _Oh no what should I do…pretend it did not happen or tell him the truth…?_ She glanced at Set who briefly gazed at her. I'm frighten and curious of what he might think of me…Zainab looked down at Cricket walking by her side, she never felt this joy of connecting with her dear friend. The sounds of their voices were sweet music to her ears, her heart raced with bliss, she felt like she hadn't seen them in a thousand years and their deep bond connected them. Cricket seems like in a good mood and now she didn't care if Set judged if he did, her heart knew where her true was reveal with the crocodiles. Always made her feel at home, they talked to her as if she was one of them, they never harmed her or chide her for not being a crocodile.

"You don't have to hide it," Zainab turned around as Set approached her, Cricket whipped around.

"Hide what?"

"What you did just back there," Set said,

Zainab blushed, "…"

"Apparently you like being here with them," Set glanced down at Cricket, "I don't understand it exactly, but I believe you have something that people don't have. I think I am far curious about you now, what you do, Zainab."

"I…" Zainab began.

Set gave a small smile, "you can trust me, and I still kept my promise haven't I?" she gazed into his blue eyes. Yes he did and she felt like she could trust him even though he could be harsh, he had something she wanted someone to listen to her, someone to hear her and she believed he could become a good friend to her.

"Yes, you have," she gave him a shy smile.

They sat there at the Nile with Cricket in between them, she told him about her mother was the Dragon's Eye wielder and how she was training as a priestess and would end her training by next year. They had conversation about last year, she told him about Cricket and Hapi how they met, she was embarrassed to tell any other detail. They watched the sunset however they had to say goodbye to Cricket and Zainab told her crocodile friends she would always find a way to be with them. Dusk said goodbye to them.

Zainab and Set were walking in the city, he told her she was little odd to have her animal friends, she asked him about did her mother talked about her, he told her no, he never knew Zainab was the daughter of priestess Halima. They walked back to her house and was right when Halima was at the door her mother wearing her white kalasiris talking to Khalid, Zainab quickly ran back hiding behind the wall from her parents sight. Set looked at her, she knew her parents might end up thinking about them as a couple.

"What are you doing?" Set asked, "it's your house,"

"I am well aware of that…" Zainab said, "but those are my parents,"

"And?" Set said crossing his arms.

"You should go home and do not see me too often…" Zainab said, her heart racing, her hazel eyes darted from left and right, "please before they think I am doing something behind their backs…" her back against the wall.

"If you must, then I will,"

"Good, um uh…" Zainab said as she moved away from the wall, she twiddled with her thumbs, "yes, you have listened to me, and I am grateful for that Set,"

"You're welcome, Zainab, I supposed I should get going," she didn't say thank you, so why was he saying that. "I hope to see you at the Pharaoh's court," Set left her, he glanced at her before leaving as he walked passed the gates of her house.

Zainab blinked at him dumbfounded at the Pharaoh's court. Baffled with her thoughts, and she watched him she barely knew him, but he was nice to her. She took a deep breath and walked out of her hiding place.

"Zainab!" Her mother said, she placed her hand over chest, "where have you been?"

"I was um…taking a stroll," Zainab said slowly walking toward her parents,

"Good because we have so much to talk about, your father told me about priest Set coming here and asking for you?" Halima placed her hand behind the back of her daughter, Khalid opened the door and looked at her. As they went inside they talked in the family room.

"Oh uh…well I kind of met him," Zainab replied shyly, Khalid glanced at his wife.

"Oh really, I didn't think you would have meet him," Halima seemed to be smiling, why was her mother smiling? It frighten Zainab, "so how long do you know him?" she froze at the words well to the holy light truth last year she met him briefly and now she met again. She was thinking how to formulate the words.

"I uh…well just today actually," Zainab said, _not an entire lie right?_ She was twiddling her thumbs. Kalima was dusting the table, before she left she shot a glare at the blonde ombre.

Khalid glanced at his daughter, "and you were with him?"

"N-no-no…no of course not…" Zainab said glancing away.

"Well you can tell us when we have dinner all about it, I am curious of how you met him." Halima smiled.

The Dragon's Eye gleamed and Zainab knew things would perhaps get better, she would find a way to spend her time with Cricket and Hapi luckily for her, she would use her old schedule she threw away from a year ago last summer. When her family ate dinner together, she told them about Set and she was with Faiz, and reading nothing happened except the fact she was waiting for that order.

She went straight to her room and wrote and made an entire schedule, her free time in the morning, priestess duties at noon, lunch with Karida at Tuesdays, prince Atem during the weekends, and her Nile friends at the evening and night just for herself. Zainab was tired and went straight to bed after she read a book while Silver and Amazonite slept on the floor in her bedroom.

Three weeks passed by, she briefly met Set here and there but he was busy most of the time, she finally came back to the Crystal Camel shop where Cleopatra had made the necklace Zainab had ordered, it looked just like the sketch she made but in 3D. Zainab went home immediately and found her mother reading in the study room where Zainab held the necklace behind her. Her mother sat in the chair reading a book on horses; she quickly put it away and smiled at Zainab. Her mother wore a pale green gown with a V-neckline, as Zainab sat in the chair. Zainab was wearing a red halter top kalasiris with gold sandals and her gold armbands. Sitting right in front of her mother; Halima clasped her hands together while her arms rested on the table.

"Is there something you came here for?"

"Um uh…well," Zainab wasn't going at giving gifts so she showed the jackal sitting on the moon with the tiny lapis jewel in the moon and it dangle, Halima briefly touched her heart, she smiled then walked up and hugged Zainab, wrapping her arms. "I uh I didn't say anything?"

"You have to Zainab," her mother rubbed her back. She released her and took the necklace from Zainab's hands, "I didn't expect you to…give me a jackal, I'm almost thought you would give me a cat on a moon,"

"No heh, that would be so overused…"

Halima put the necklace on, "I see you used a jackal,"

"Yes um well you told me you well….I suppose it has something to do with Father, but you…married him and his ka is a jackal and you were born during the night so…I thought,"

"It's perfect, I am actually quite loss for words," Halima said touching the pendant. "Thank you," she hugged Zainab one more time before releasing her, "I think you should go and see Subira tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"We can go riding again?" Halima said with a gentle smile. Zainab nodded. They went riding again, Khalid wasn't there, he usually never spent his time with his own daughter, and her relationship was strain with him. It was never the same since she was nine years old, she felt like her mother could accept her the way she was. _Maybe if they could, I would be the happiest girl in all of Egypt_.

Zainab would spend another whole year continue her repetitive schedule, she spend her time training her dear friends of the Nile behind her parents back, she loved her duel life and she hoped she could get that freedom one day and become a priestess perhaps meeting priest Set and the mysterious man again.

Ahhh Zainab met Set again, its the only chapter I know he (doesnt really know her so called secret) he just thinks she talks to crocodiles, e (but doesnt know the fact they talk back to her), he doesnt really know her secret. She isnt fourteen, they only meet briefly here and there.


	10. Chapter X Priestess Zainab

**Chapter X**

 **Priestess Zainab**

Almost another year (2 months away from her birthday in Gregorian, Akhet the third day of the month was her birthday) so it was Tekh the first month of the flooding season. Zainab was growing up as a fine and beautiful young woman, like her mother expected her to become. But it was not her birthday, so she was yet to become sixteen. Though Zainab never married early like most girls did; it did not affect her because she never wanted to be like the other girls. She wanted freedom and maybe love if she can find _that_ man. Still hoping to get that horse, she asked her parents years ago…when she was nine years old.

Having a horse to her meant freedom and she didn't have to be confined in Thebes. Zainab was perhaps more prettier than Nefertiti, she become a proper lady indirectly she became even though her heart screamed to be herself. She hid that part of herself from her family and only acted the way she was with her close animal friends. She met priest Set, he she saw him couple of times, not as much as she hoped for, they were somewhat of friends, Faiz understood somewhat of her strange ways with the crocodiles, but she never speak to the crocodiles in front of him perhaps to Set if not embarrassed.

Zainab's hair was much longer in length reaching down to her lower back; her bangs were now long strands in full bangs slightly curved, strands of hair laid in front on her breast; on her right side she had gold beads. She thought her hair was turning white, hopefully not. Zainab's outfit she wore was light blue kalasiris with a halter neckline; she had ankh earrings, a gold bead headpiece around her head; gold band around her waist and bracelets on her left wrists, and flat shoes.

She sat there looking bored as her two dogs laid there at her feet bored. She was reading a scroll on Magician Platypus, and sitting at the window sill with the sun basking her with its sunglow in her grandfather's library.

Amazonite lifted her head, as Keret entered the library, she turned from her own left of Zainab's right, wearing a black kalasiris with scoop neckline with a gold sash tied at her waist and no jewelry and she had black sandals, her grandmother frowned and clicked her tongue.

"Hey, kid how you are doing?" she crossed her arms and approached the teenager on the window, "are you ready to become a priestess?"

"I am so thrill…I cannot wait to be a priestess," Zainab said as she rolled the scroll up, "I was actually thinking about my ka, and well I…" her voice had changed as a soft spoken tone.

Keret smirked, "so you know you're going to the palace for official business," Keret said, she walked toward a table at the left and picked up a vase while examining it, "I mean your mentor didn't say anything else?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Halima has well…actually knows who the next wielder is," Keret put the vase down and turned around, "aren't you curious who it is?"

"Hmm interesting…" Zainab said looking out at the window, Silver and Amazonite sat up. "I wonder who it is…"

"Damn no curiosity at all, well I guess you'll find out at the palace,"

Zainab twisted her body and dropped down onto the floor, "lucky them," Keret watched her granddaughter put the scroll on the floor, "If I had the Dragon's Eye I would actually find out the true purpose of it, but go beyond my lengths however…I did not find anything else besides Tahir Re was the designer of the Akhet item," Keret leaned back on the table with her arms supported her weight.

"Really?"

"Yes, I should get going now, Faiz should be waiting outside,"

"See you later kiddo," Keret said, Silver and Amazonite followed their master, and down the stairs.

Outside was busy day for most of the citizens; people were again busy with their lives and Zainab had a plan today, few days from now she was going to be a priestess but before that she wanted to test something out. She told Faiz was also growing up to be a fine young man though Zainab's wasn't interested in him, he black short hair and was now even muscular…Zainab still thought he was working out or doing manual labor. Besides that Faiz was excited to help out Zainab after she told him, he can finally be her assistant almost two years. They were moving forward with their strange relationship.

"So what are your plans, Zainab?" he asked, he still looked the same as ever, he wore a black cut sleeve tunic with a white shendyt and sandals and carried his bag with him like usual.

"Well first we need to head this secret base my grandfather said we could use,"

"Great, then we should get going," Faiz said.

They walked along to the city and reached the part of the poor district near the gates of the city. They stood in front of a grimy old building it was square shaped building of white however couple of cracks at the bottom edges looked like an elephant smack the bricks and slapped it on with no care at all. They looked around wondering if this was the building, Zainab was so because her grandfather said he used it a lot, no wonder why it looked so run down, the double wooden gray plain doors were at the center and there was a window at the right, and a broken vase laying on the side. No one, which was good she opened the door and Faiz followed her and they entered a semi-dark room. Silver and Amazonite stayed near Zainab, the interior of the building had a dark ceiling which was probably the same color as the exterior white but appeared black and dark gray with faintly cat paintings across the walls corners, a hallway at the right of the building and two or three doors, on the left had another corridor that lead to another room, the dogs were sniffing around.

"What is this place?"

"It's kind of complicated but my grandfather told me this is where he hid his secrets and now mine are too," she walked up toward a shelf full of scrolls and books. There was a desk with a miniature model of Thebes. Right in the far back, with a dim lamp sitting on the table,

"Oh wow is this Thebes?" he asked picking up a little camel and horse figures. "So much detail…" he paused and turned around as Zainab bent down to retrieve a chest and opened it revealing more scrolls. "Who built this?"

Zainab said "Who else?" as she rummaged through chest, "my grandfather is known as a bookman, and he likes building,"

"Well at least he doesn't study fish all time and spends his time fishing," Faiz said as he turned around bent down over a flower shop, he picked up the little flower cart, "I mean I literally visit him and we end up fishing and it's soooo boring,"

"You fish?" as she pulled out the scroll, "found it," whispering, and opened the scroll.

"Sometimes, but something I wouldn't want to do in my life," Faiz put the camel and nearly knocked down a solder figure and a naval ship. "So…what are you going to show me?"

"This," she came up toward him with the scroll opened. He looked at it and there were four box squares and some notes on the side, he stared at it with utter cluelessness. "I was study for quite some time, and I found out about characteristics…"

"On what?" he asked sounding curious, Zainab pointed at some cattle drawings as she opened the traits;

"I went to observe Karida's family cattle, and discovered there are characteristics of their coat coloring passed down to the offspring…" she paused "I put the recessive traits and dominate traits, I observed on a black bull and a white cow," she paused. "the recessive was white and dominate was black," so each parent had one trait each of dominant and recessive traits…and I found the results on the left side upper corner all were dominate and the lower left was recessive traits, and both parents had the mix of both traits on these other squares…"

"Wait what we talking about about…?"

"Coat coloring…"

"Oh uh," he laughed nervously. "So what color is the calf?"

"Well the bull and cow had three offspring over the past three years….so one calf was born black, the next year a calf was born black and white, and this year this calf is black and white but more white than the second calf…" showing the pictures of the calves.

"What are you getting at again?" he still didn't get it what she was actually telling him but he had to ask. "What are these findings for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to prove that everyone had set of characteristics that their parents carry with them…."

"Right…." Faiz was starting to begin to understand why people thought priest Kateb was weird, and now realizes Zainab probably carries his traits….her strange personality. "Ahem so, does that count for everything?"

"Hmm you mean like personality or other characteristics? Eye color…?"

"Yes,"

"OH well, of course that theory goes to your answer," she said she rolled up the scroll and placed it back in the chest. "We should go and head to Nile…"

"Does your parents know they you do this?"

"No, if they did I would have been locked up in my own house," she said walking toward the door. "Besides my schedule changed, I have to now go during the night most of the times, my parents are not home, and my mother is too busy to notice lately besides seeing me working on my lessons. And as father he is busy with whatever he does…"

"So any other ideas you have?"

"Yes I do actually however I need you to fetch Hapi and bring her to his house, we have trial experiment" she opened the door and was half way through it. Faiz turned as the dogs ran up to them and squeezed through the door.

Faiz scratched his head, "and what about Cricket?"

"We will see her in the evening, but I cannot see her during the day I become a priestess it's in three days,"

"And tomorrow?"

"Uh not sure about tomorrow," Zainab said, she really wasn't so sure.

Faiz crossed his arms, "And what are we doing today?"

"A trial experiment tomorrow for sure," Zainab said, she placed her hands behind her back. Silver and Amazonite watched people they stood with their ears erected. The hounds guarded their master not flinching at one moment.

"Alright I will see you later," as Zainab walked out of the Secret Forge, Faiz closed the door. Amazonite and Silver barked at some people passing by, her assistant waved to her.

"Come on Amazon and Silver lets go for a walk,"

Zainab walked her dogs along the streets, they followed her with a slight trot ahead of her, the dogs panted because of their excitement, by the time they finished their walk. Silver ended up urinating in Kateb's gardens; Amazonite had found a bracelet and buried it. Zainab went to the library again and found a book on Magician Platypus and kas she held two books in each hand debating which she should read. She turned around to face the obedient hounds they sat there.

"Which one kas or the achievements of Magician Platypus?" the dogs got up and barked as they pointed at the book with their caramel colored noses at the book about ka. "Well I suppose I should that than the cloying charm of Magician Platypus," she put the book away, it had a little image of the Magician Platypus gleamed. Silver took off somewhere out into the stables when they left for the streets again, the walls of her grandfather's house were white however Amazonite stood by Zainab's side like a guard dog. Wondering around the marketplace and was intently reading about kas, she forgot about why she was out here. Apparently if she strengthen her ka, she might able to summon it. If she had a ka it would probably be a strange animal…a goose, or a platypus even though Magician Platypus was adorn by his audience (mainly females) his cute personality out shined his strange appearance however Zainab didn't have that. _Well if I had a platypus it I hope it would be cute too, but maybe not_ …the ombre blonde held the book from the back of the spine with her left hand while other hand was on the pages. She dreamed it would look lovely but at the same time she probably knew it was that duck with four web feet and a flat tail! Because she was so weird according to her friends Faiz and Karida they joked she might have a fish or cat ka. Amazonite led Zainab through the crowds of people, she had a terrible habit of reading while walking. _Ah I must have got that from Grandfather_.

The Ibizan hound walked backwards as her ears pricked up, the piercing green eyes of the Amazonite, her eyes were literally almost green not even close to the actual gemstone. The gold collar gleamed. Her master glanced around and watched people passing by her, and they trekked around her. Zainab flipped the page and her female canine friend glanced at her. She could have sworn she saw a soldier looked at her, odd why was he looking at her or was it Amazonite. Maybe she was becoming like her mother as in her appearance not exactly with black hair but in beauty sense.

Zainab muttered, "Maybe I am living up to my name," Amazonite looked up at her master. Perhaps Zainab was living up to her name, after all it did meant desert flower or beauty. She was kind of curious of why her mother named her that, _oh a curious idea or…_ came into her mind. Bright in the daylight and a pleasant weather as well, her dog paced around her, Zainab and Amazonite wander through the town, but were not sightseeing.

She found herself at the center of the city, she sat at circular pool area with lotus afloat, the water reminded her of the Nile, one of the most favorite things about her homeland and the only source of water, the pool area was surrounded by limestone elevated from the ground not floating but built onto the ground. Sitting down crossed legged with the book in her face. A flock of sheep came trotting passed her with the shepherd nearby, the bleated and greeted with everyone and everything. She smiled and the sheep peered to look over a book.

"Nothing like a good book to read, adventures of Magician Platypus has many records of his journey," she sat there with the sheep. After sitting there with the sheep that were curious and wanted to almost eat her book. She had to struggle to get them away from the book.

She heard voices, and didn't know where they were coming from. Zainab glanced around.

"Is that Zainab?" said a male voice. Zainab looked around, Amazonite stood there alerted as the dog pawed the sandy ground, however Zainab's eyes glued to the pages.

"My Ra is that her?" said another voice, Amazonite whipped around licking her white lips, "she has sure changed." Another laugh came from a familiar voice, Amazonite tapped on Zainab with her paw. The blonde ombre looked down and bent down.

A stuck up female voice with an imperious tone, and Zainab clearly remembered who that was, oh Ra the horrible memories were slowly coming back to her, "There is no way that's Zainab," their voices seemed to be getting louder however Zainab stood up and wanted to avoid them, she literally forgot about seeing that wicked bitch her grandmother called Nefertiti several times when she was nine years old.

"Nefertiti, she's the only one with that hair, it's her," said a cheerful voice.

Someone laughed, "Let's say hello to her,"

"Go ahead I won't, I already heard from my mother how pretty she supposedly had grown since she saw her at Shu and Karida's wedding." Nefertiti's voice chide,

"Zainab," said a male voice, Zainab looked at her book and didn't bother looking up, "aren't you going to look up from that book of yours?" Amazonite growled angrily the huntress bared her teeth at them; Zainab sighed and closed her book and keeping a mental note what page she was one. "Zainab it's good to see you," she stared at the three teenagers older than herself. She was near by a scroll shop where people went to buy papyrus, ink and reed pens.

She looked at black hair swept bangs, a grown pig assuming it was Ankh was no longer a piglet but a grown pet pig with a gleaming ankh collar. The boy stood there with his gold collar pig, Isar. He wore elaborate white robes down to his ankles and a gold band at his waist. Isar was mean to her? She didn't remember him that as much.

The other she recognized immediately was Ahmose with his brown messy hair, he wore a gold rim sleeveless pale beige tunic with a gold sash tied at his waist with white shendyt, and he had sandals and gold armbands. They have grown so much they looked like they could have been around six feet or slightly less. And smacked right in the middle was her so called friend Nefertiti however they broke their friendship long time ago. Zainab frowned so did the rival of hers.

Nefertiti was far taller than her, dear Ra she hoped she wasn't going to be short. Zainab was almost five feet and five inches. The black haired teen girl should be nineteen now, she her wavy curl had grown long down to end of her back, she wore a pale pink kalasiris with jewel neckline of red dazzled jewels at the collar, she had several bracelets on her right wrists and her arms were crossed. And her blue eyes didn't help with that scowl, she Ra how in the world she married Amun. What did he see in this horrible witch or how Keret had said once bitch. And worst her pompous worthless dog name Pharaoh had grown to, he was black as night and stood there with his red and blue collar, he was far bigger than Amazonite.

"Zainab," Nefertiti glanced from head to toe, Amazonite growled at the dark haired young woman. "Looks like you did grow." Her tone sounded as if she was the surprised.

Ahmose beamed at Zainab, he didn't seem to take his eyes off the ombre blonde, "You look so different from the last time I saw you," Isar and Nefertiti turned to him either with surprised or scowling expression. He scratched behind his head, "so um your hair has gotten lighter,"

Isar glanced at Zainab, "so how are you?" why did he care and why was everyone staring at her. Ahmose well she knew later on when she met him again at eleven, he had a crush on her. He wasn't afraid in showing his feelings. But she was not interested in him at all.

"Always trying to get attention like always," Nefertiti said.

"…" Zainab said say anything. There was nothing to say to them, they weren't her friends and would never be like Faiz, Atem, or Karida. Or even the nice random people she had met like Cleopatra or that girl who accidently threw that rock at her, which her name hadn't come to her mind yet.

"So um," Ahmose began his face slightly flushed, "so how's your family?"

Zainab blinked and gave a flat response, "their fine," Ahmose was her friend but he hanged around Nefertiti, the only person would be close was Amun but she hadn't seen him. She only heard once he joined the army and he loved horses so who knows what he did.

Ahmose smiled, "and so are you going any—" Nefertiti shot a glare at him and dropped her arms placed them on her hips. Isar didn't say anything but bent down petting Ankh the pig sat there being cuddled by his master.

"So, what have you been doing all this time?" Ahmose frowned at her and knitted his brows, Zainab didn't reply she knew what the snob would say "oh wait let me guess you went into hiding,"

 _Better than seeing your face, Nefertiti_ …Zainab looked down at her dog Amazonite, and glanced at Pharaoh the dogs were staring at one another and the black male dog slowly approached her dog.

"I know what you're thinking how in the world I married Amun," Zainab wasn't thinking about that, she was imagining a platypus slapping that girl in the face with a large fan. "Well I am not telling you, so I wonder why you aren't married?"

Isar stood up and turned to Nefertiti, "Um she's not going to—"

"Oh right, your weird," Nefertiti said rudely.

"I am surprised you are married, I thought you and Ahmose would be a nice pair…" Zainab said in low voice. "However I have no interested in marriage,"

Nefertiti chuckled sinister, "Of course you haven't, because you're so peculiar that no man would ever look at you. Reading books all the time, and talking to crocodiles." Zainab frowned and glared at her. Amazonite growled at Nefertiti.

Isar said in a low voice, "well her grandfather is a bookworm so…nothing wrong with that,"

Ahmose shot a glare at the black haired girl, "Nefertiti seriously don't be that stuck up girl like you were before," he turned to the snob. Zainab frowned and wanted to leave however they were blocking her way.

"Why would I be with him?" she pointed at Ahmose, Nefertiti pointed at herself, "Please, I can get any guy if I wanted too, but I had feelings for Amun,"

Isar said with a smile, "nothing wrong with that,"

Then why are you spending your time with Isar and Ahmose….?" Zainab asked, she gave a stern look at Nefertiti. The two boys looked at one another, the air felt tight and tense as if it all escaped from Egypt and into the atmosphere. Zainab and Nefertiti were glaring at one another.

"They're my friends," Nefertiti said with a pout. Pharaoh backed up and Amazonite glanced at her master.

"Hmm…" Zainab said as she glanced at the book, and then placed her hands behind her back.

Ahmose took a step forward in front of Nefertiti, but not to side with her, "um so Zainab," he glanced at Isar to keep an eye on Nefertiti, "what have you been doing all this time?"

Isar asked, looking at Amazonite, "you have a pretty dog, where did you get her?" the green eyes made the dog stood out, "she has a lovely eyes," the pig walked up to Amazonite which Zainab didn't mind at all, Ankh was always welcomed to her house, she actually believed he was adorable. The two animals sniffed one another.

"I got her from the Omari House as a gift however for my years of disappearance I have been studying to become a priestess—oh I already have reached that goal…" Zainab said out of arrogance, "I have been practicing magic, studying my swordsmanship," she wiped her nails on her shoulder looking at them while the other hand carried the book. She then held the book wrapped in her arms. "I wonder what you have been doing."

Ahmose looked shocked, "What? Damn Zainab," his voice was muffled since Nefertiti spoke at the same time.

"Ugh, you've been reading all this time?" Nefertiti said in disgust. _Well at least I have a brain, and not just looks_.

Suddenly Isar said looking at the black haired young woman, "I thought she had her crocodiles the last time we saw her," Nefertiti laughed and so did he slightly. Zainab was frowning at them.

"Oh right you're crocodile friends how are they?" asked Nefertiti, she laughed, "did they die or are they alive?" smirking at the ombre blonde. _Dear Ra, kill her please_. "What was that crocodile's name?" turning to the two boys, Ahmose didn't say anything.

"Scarab?" said Isar in naïve tone.

Ahmose shaking his head, "something with an insect name," shrugging.

"Cricket," Zainab said in low voice.

"Does it matter? Anyway it was nice seeing you Zainab," Ahmose said, he was about to grabbed Zainab's arm. Nefertiti shoved him aside and came right into Zainab's face.

"You and me have unfinished business," Nefertiti said growling.

"What business we were _never_ friends," Zainab said with stern and uninterested expression. "I think you are wasting my time, so leave I have other things to attend to" she backed up and turned around.

"Fine," Nefertiti said, "more reasons why I didn't want my mother to invited you to my feast, " she gave that snobbish expression as if looking down at Zainab as an insignificant being or worthless creature, "I hope you never find happiness." Turned around and locks of black hair nearly touched the young soon to be priestess, she sternly watched Isar and Nefertiti disappeared into the crowd with Ankh and Pharaoh in their tracks.

Ahmose sighed, he placed his hands on hips, "so um I am so sorry she came I mean I thought she would change."

"…"

"I mean like she's gotten worse I suppose," Ahmose rubbing the back of his neck.

Ahmose and Zainab were still standing; he looked at her, Zainab looked completely serious. He just gave a gentle smile hoping that it would ease the tension between her and maybe the others like Nefertiti. "Um, it was nice seeing you, Zainab, standing up for yourself…"

"…." She didn't look at him. "Why are you here?"

"Well I haven't seen you in a long time" Ahmose said then looked at some woman who was carrying water jug. "So, how is your priestess training going?"

"I am actually finished, I'm going to become an official priestess in few days,"

"Congratulations…" he said smiling then he frowned and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry I doubted you, I guess you're not that _weird_ that once thought you were and your actually pretty normal," she glanced at him.

Zainab wasn't so sure how to respond, "Um…well thank you?" uncertain if those were the right words to say.

Ahmose still glanced at her; his staring didn't make her feel any better. He seemed to like her because of her appearance, he was sure shallow and his dreams were probably far from hers. "I really think you've changed in a good way and this might sound strand but you—you remind of your mother but different and you became more pretty, or shall I say independent," scratching behind his head nervously, Zainab looked at him but didn't say anything. He said one last thing "I hope you have a good day and I hope to see you again," he waved at her. "See you later?" she just gave a nod, and apparently was lost in thought. Ahmose turned around and left Zainab, she looked down at the ka book. Amazonite glanced and whined at her master.

"Wow I suppose I changed? And that Nefertiti has not, I suppose some people never learn right Amazonite?" the dog barked in response, "so…what should we do?" the dog touched the book with her caramel nose. Zainab smiled at the dog, "that's what I was thinking, we should go to the library," they walked through the crowd with her dog galloping away.

 _Hmm….Did I change that much?_ Zainab thought.

* * *

The straps of a saddle being tighten around the black mare Magic, and the horse shook her head and pawed the ground in the stables. Keret stood there as Zainab entered the stables from the right double doors; the stables were repainted with few empty stalls at the right for new horses in the future. The wood was painted red with gold inlaid of lotuses. Her grandmother stood there in a midnight blue kalasiris with scoop neckline, her cleavage was showing, not a day old at all, the woman's dark blue eyes focus on the bridle of gold, Silver was sitting in the hay bale with Amazonite standing on her hind legs.

"What brings you here to my stables?" with a sly smile, Kateb was nearby checking on the horses with a scroll of their names Astennu, Isra, Magic, Rain, were Halima's horses their names were on their stables, and Keret's horses, Paint, Kmt, were in the right side of the stables stalls, and the rest were in the right stalls, Lovely, Sobek, Storm, Princess, Sandy, Prince Re, a red roan stallion, Milky was a white mare, Heart. A donkey was there and this was the main stables however a much smaller stabled across from here where most of the young horses lived excluding Magic, Lovely and Princess were fillies. Under the age of four but not foals anymore; Keret turned around as Zainab glanced at her grandfather in pale blue and gold robes with plain tunic underneath, he counted the horses. Muttering their names and their health status, he was right in front of a white mare's stall, the horse looked at him.

"She's obviously checking on the horses or us?" Kateb said, as she turned around and walked around the black mare, the messy mane looked like the wind swept the strands of hair. Checking the bridle, patting the neck, Magic neighed.  
"Actually no I was wondering if I could borrow some your raw materials, Grandmother?" asked Zainab, Keret turned around with a smirked.

"And why would you think I would lend you my materials,"

Zainab shifted her feet in the ground, "I would like to use them and I am your granddaughter," she placed her hands behind her back, Keret walked around the horse touching her so the horse would know where's she at.

"Alright, go ahead," Keret said, "just remember you don't owe me anything but to marry a handsome man,"

"Wh-what?" Zainab said blinking in confusion.

"You know who am I talking about?" Keret eyeing her granddaughter. Kateb turned around by the time he reached the lonely donkey, "What?"

"Keret, don't say that," Kateb shaking his head, he touched the donkey's muzzle. The black haired woman smirked as she took the reins of Magic.

Zainab slightly tilted her head, "What handsome man?"

"You'll see," Keret smirking, her granddaughter lifted a brow, "now get on with your so call building, whatever you're planning to make." Zainab gave a shy smile.

"Thank you,"

Zainab opened her Journal of Discoveries; she was in a small building filled with countless materials in shelves at the left and all the way to corner of the center of the room, from satin, cotton, leather, linen, wool, in the higher part of the shelves had copper and bronze jaws filled with jewels, gold and glass, and tools sat on a large table that was pushed against a table. Zainab flipped through the pages and a drawing of a hippo with a side bags similar to horse's saddle bags, however she flipped and a drawing of a black dragon with gold armor, she had a diagram of a saddle.

"Maybe if I see him again for now I need to make the Hapi's saddlebags," she didn't know why a couple of years ago, she thought to make a saddle for a dragon? She knew they exist there were evidence a dragon named Zal, he was white as the clouds, and the faint imaginative dream or believe she met a dragon with gold armor that shined like the god Ra.

She already had Hapi's measurement.

She spent five hours and just making the strap, and the door opened she turned around and her grandfather, "Zainab, Hapi in the back," he pointed "in the yard,"

"Good," Zainab said cutting the leather straps, Kateb left without a word, she could make anything in a day but she knew her limits would mean she would have inefficient sleep. But it didn't matter. She was diligent in her work. She spent the hours putting together the saddle bags together with the buckle of gold as Faiz came in sweating.

"Are we going to put it on her for a test?"

"Yes," Zainab turned around finishing the last buckle; she somehow managed to attach the metal pieces together, "Bring her in…" Faiz wiped his forehead and pulled his hair back, before it fell back into place, "It is done…"

"She can't fit in here," Zainab turned around with the saddle bag, and dragged to the floor as Faiz opened the door, "oh alright," the hippopotamus had grown over the years, she was nearly six years old as the hippo stood there eating watermelon on the floor munching as the pink juices dripped, the water horse stood in the large green yard with the high white walls and the palm trees swaying in the back. Some servants moved around the prop shops, Zainab and Faiz placed the saddlebags onto her and slipped it on fitting perfectly. Hapi slightly moved slowly, they tugged onto the straps. "It fits exactly to my calculations,"

They let Hapi walk around the yard, she seemed alright with the saddlebags, and Zainab commanded the hippo to run for a short distance, the water beast stopped. Zainab and Faiz concluded the testing would be finished tomorrow or next month for a final trial since these next couple of days would be busy. Kateb told his granddaughter he would keep Hapi here for a couple of hours in the coming weeks and take her back to the Nile.

When around lunch came Zainab went with home. She ate lunch with her father dressed a dark red cut sleeve tunic and black shendyt and of course his black sash sitting across from her Kalima and Beset were talking both dressed in white kalasiris.

"I can't believe she's going to become a priestess," Beset passed by, "it feels like the years just gone by,"

"Of course, she is, hard work pays off." Kalima said the two servants headed over the kitchen.

Zainab glanced at her father eating his Stuffed falafel with shredded beef, Zainab wasn't eating beef even though her family can afford it, she usually ate fruit half the time and cabbage, however she had a few stuffed falafel and ful medames with bread, water sat on the table.

Her mother wasn't here yet. Halima came downstairs dressed in a pale purple kalasiris that had a shoulder off neckline, and a slight opening at her left leg, her silver bracelets wrapped around her wrist, she had the Dragon's Eye with her and the jackal moon pendant. Ever since Zainab got that gift her mother wore the pendant. She pulled up a chair next to her daughter and sat there.

"Zainab," Halima said picking up a plate of grapes and onion soup as Raja placed more bread on the table, "how are you feeling?"

That was odd, Zainab turned around confused, she was about to popped a stuff falafel in her mouth. "Um… I am good?"

"Good," Halima started to eat, Zainab looked around and Khalid said nothing to his daughter. "Khalid, are you coming to the Palace for our daughter?" the platinum blonde haired man turned to his wife.

"She's becoming a priestess or is there something more?"

Halima turned and lowered her voice, Zainab tried to lean in their conversation, "I told you, remember," Khalid's gray eyes shifted, he picked up his copper cup and drank the water.

"Yes," he cleared his throat; he picked up bread and tore it in half scooping up the falafel, "I know what you told me, last night."

"So are you coming?" Zainab glanced at her parents they were discussing something in secret.

"Of course," Khalid said, he glanced at his daughter. Zainab's jolted when her mother turned around, "I wouldn't miss it," he almost has a faint smile as he looked down at his food.

Halima smiled, and dipped her bread in the ful medames from her daughter, "I'm sure you cannot eat all of this?" Zainab shyly smiled at her, as she moved the bowl closer sharing her food with her mother.

"No," Zainab said shaking her head.

The family ate together lunch and Zainab sat and read a book for thirty minutes then headed out for a stroll and ran into Set, he was heading home apparently, she talked to him. He didn't say anything else but was pleased that she was going to become a priestess, she wasn't so sure if she was excited to see him, but she hoped to see that other man. She was afraid to ask about the other priests and ended up talking about how Cricket was doing. In contract she wished she could ask him she felt like he didn't need to know. He said he would see her in couple of days. During the evening she visited Cricket and sat at the Nile, she watched the crocodiles swimming; they stood there with the fireflies twinkling under the tree, Cricket capture some in her mouth letting them glow in her mouth, she swallowed some and her stomached glowed briefly, Zainab didn't want to jump in the water it's been so long since she swam with them. The water was freezing cold so she had to go before her mother finds out she was out too long. She headed to Kateb's library reading until her mother told her it was time for her to go home and head home. Yet hadn't told her mother she ran into Nefertiti. _That horrible person…ugh…why does she even exist_. She sighed after changing into her night dress.

Zainab went to bed, and before that she told herself tomorrow will be better, she was up for a couple of hours and ended up drawing the dragon with the gold armor in her Journal of Discoveries and she pulled out a diary she kept about her thoughts on people including her family. She wrote about her father, mother, Set and her grandmother Keret. Then she put them underneath her bed and lay in her bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

Zainab woke up early in the morning put a linen dress with a beaded illusion neckline of pale lilac kalasiris, the skirt was faded and at the ends, there was an opening in the center that exposed her calves, gold strap sandals up to her ankles, decorated on her head was a matching tiara veil to her dress. Of course Zainab never forgets her chokers, a gold with pendant of ankh. Brushing her hair, she had one more day before she went to the palace and the dogs Silver and Amazonite laid there sleeping on the floor together. She quickly grabbed her bag slung it over her shoulder

She had to make sure leaving the house early and is back as she left before the sun rise and was out of the house to check on Cricket and Hapi; she walked passed through the gates without any of the soldiers asking her anything. She walked all the way to the Nile, Cricket was on shore with her siblings, Flute, Twilight, Amulet, Ra and Dawn, their parents were nearby, Flute and Ra were the only males and the rest were female of the clutch. They heard a disturbance and immediately saw Zainab. She bent down on her knees as the six young crocodiles surrounded her; they looked at her with their unfriendly eyes. _Hmm let's see if I recall, Twilight a black with violet shades described to be mean, Flute pale yellow like his mother without at the blue coloring was known to be shy, he didn't even look at Zainab. Amulet was violet in color, Ra quiet and golden in color, Dawn pale yellow with hint of pink, the sweetest in the bunch I could have sworn they were all plain green or gray in color when they were so small and of course Cricket the lush leaf._ She touched all their snouts in order, Amulet and Cricket tried to sit on her. Sitting on the grass, some birds began to wake from the dusk day, the sky was half dark and half-light not exactly twilight.

"Ah, you two are too large," as Amulet crawled on the ombre blonde back. The crocodile was now around six feet in length however they were still considered small in actual adult crocodile size.

" _I miss being small_ ," said Amulet.

" _I don't, being small means easy prey for others_ ," Twilight said, her eyes glared at her sisters. Cricket rested the pointed head on Zainab's lap, Ra and Flute approached her, it's been so long since they have gathered around her—it was when she was night.

"Um do…you all miss Rain, Cloudy, Hapi, Azul, Horus, Nile, Light, Dark, and Shadow?" the young crocodiles murmured among each other, she couldn't hear them. Night and Dusk didn't move at all.

" _I do, nothing like missing family and having your heart torn from your body_ ," Ra said.

Amulet said, as she slid down from Zainab's back, suddenly the young teenager felt cramped she had to straighten herself and sat side ways, " _All of do miss them however they are in the afterlife watching from the skies_ ,"

" _Zainab how big are we now?_ " asked Twilight. Zainab looked around at them, Ra and Twilight were raising their heads high in pride as if trying to show how big they've grown, Flute turned around in a C shape, and calculating in her mind, Ra and Flute were bigger than their sisters almost nine feet for them, the females were at least seven and below, Dawn was the smallest.

"Well Ra, Flute you both are nine feet,"

Ra growled with joy, " _Sweet_ ," he then thrashed his tail, " _I know I am eating right_!" Flute nodded in agreement. The young crocodiles shifted around her, Twilight touched Zainab's bag, Cricket backed up and looked up at her dear friend.

Flute said in a low voice, " _I knew I did something right_ …"

Twilight hissed, " _the boys are always big_ ,"

"And you girls are…" Zainab said touching their muzzles with the tip of her index finger in delicate manner, "are at least five to seven feet however I am sorry to say this Dawn you are the smallest about four feet and half,"

" _Aww_ ," Dawn said turning almost in a shy manner, " _well I am working on it_ ,"

Zainab said as she crossed her arms, "You need to get big," she paused and turned around with the crocodiles moving around, their tails swished, "If I am correct you need to eat more large prey,"

" _Eat the sheep_ ," said Ra in a low voice.

Twilight turned to him with her dark narrow mouth opened in hissing manner, " _The cattle are bigger which means more meat_ ,"

" _A gazelle would be good too_." Ra said.

" _The better to get big, children nothing is waste it's an opportunity,_ " chucked Dusk, " _Dawn better get to the good hunting spots_ ,"

Zainab clicked her tongue, "No one is eating the livestoc _k_ ," the crocodiles whispered in disappointment, she turned and saw Twilight snatching a resting goose before it could do anything the feathers drifted in the air, "besides you all have the Nile."

Ra said in a loud voice, " _Well one day_ ,"

"No you are not," Zainab said sternly, she looked at the sky. Lying down as the crocodiles moved aside into a line, Night said nothing and Dusk went into the river. She had her hands behind her head and prompt her legs up with her left crossed. "I think you all will…be large crocs, and flourish,"

They sat there silently watching the sunrise slowly the sky threw the night sheets aside and opening the curtains of light to Egypt. The skies were clear no single cloud in the sky maybe a few in the distance, she still could see the moon faintly vanishing from the light of Ra. She was thinking about getting the fish for her friends and Zainab suddenly sat up, and got up. Her parents wake up in two hours and she needed to trekked back into the city before it gets crowded and back into her room. Her heart raced, her parents shouldn't find out or she would never see the light of day again.

" _Aw you have to leave?_ " asked Ra almost whiny.

"Yes," Zainab said putting the bag on her shoulder.

" _Come back soon, whenever you can_ ," said Dawn, the glittering in pink and yellow slipped into the water with Ra, Twilight, and the rest of them were in the water except Cricket.

Twilight swam by the edges of the river, " _could you get us the fried fish like last time?_ "

"Of course I mean…if I can…" Zainab said. Cricket hissed as if getting that fried fish was important, "Alright each of you will get one, but I might have to bring Faiz with me," rubbing her chin, she couldn't possibly carry on that fish and she knew the crocodiles wanted a large fish in their mouths.

Ra laughed " _Sure, anything to get us that the fish_!" he splashed in the water, but his siblings didn't seem to care.

"Well of course but it would be have to be after my busy week, if you all do not…mind I have an important day tomorrow," she placed her hands on hips briefly turning to her friends.

" _Oh yes you become a priestess tomorrow?_ " said Flute,

Amulet commented, " _She did mention that some time ago? Well good luck to you Zainab, I hope you have a good week_ ,"

Zainab smiled at the reptiles, "thank you, Amulet," the croc giggled, "well I must get going," she took a few steps as Cricket watched her dear friend was leaving however the crocodiles were suddenly gossiping about her. She turned around when the golden male aquatic reptile almost leaped out of the water.

Suddenly Ra asked, " _Are you getting married or that man was your husband?_ " Zainab suddenly realized what he was asking about. Her face flushed red, " _Uh what was his name?_ "

Zainab suddenly muttered, "His name is Set and no he is not my husband…" nearly touching her cheek out of embarrassment and she knew they were never like that. He was a distant friend perhaps, she was surprised and relieved they didn't mention about Faiz.

Flute said something almost inaudible, " _Well you're always here with Set_."

Dawn swiftly turned around, " _True, so true_ ," then she giggled, " _maybe she's secretly married to him,_ "

Dusk commented in the distance, " _Children she is not married, and stop with your silly talk_ "

The black crocodile with gold, Amulet swam next to her mother, " _I know she isn't, but she will be, and we would never know. But like you said mothing she's too young right now for a mate_ ," with hint of dream like state as she drifted off to her fantasies.

Dusk the pale mother crocodile said in her daughter's response, "true, Amulet, very true however we should just wait and see what happens." She sounded so gentle in her voice like usual it was like soothing mother calming her baby with a lullaby.

" _Who cares…we only care she becomes a priestess_ ," Twilight said rudely.

Dawn, Flute, and Dusk who wasn't far said in unison, " _We know about her becoming a priestess! No need to tell us_ ," the large black croc of a father watched from the distance as he swam into and near other crocodiles float.

"Yes, that is correct…I will become a priestess" she paused, "well I will see you all later next week hopefully," Zainab turned her back. Cricket watched her friend leave the Nile,

Dawn, Ra, Twilight, Flute, Dusk, and Amulet with Cricket hissing, " _Goodbye Zainab, and come to us when you have become a priestess, we hope to see you later gator!_ " they chimed in unison. The low breeze swerved and blew gently in the air. The crocodiles were all swimming in the Nile now.

"You all soon," the ombre blonde said with a shy smile, gave a short wave then raced home.

By the time she got home she dropped to the bed and fell asleep shortly, she jolted up and had to tell Beset who just came in that she woke up really early and got dress. Straightening her clothes and hair, and kohl, immediately going downstairs to be greeted by her mother and father, ate breakfast and headed out to meet up with Faiz at his house. While her parents had to go to work, Halima was pleased to see her daughter doing fine. However what she didn't know was that Zainab was secretly going to the Nile without her knowing, how awful it must have been to keep it from them.

Her destination was toward Faiz's house, she wanted to know where he was yesterday, he didn't seem to be happy once she asked a servant and led her to the gardens.

Faiz was wearing a linen tunic down to his knees with a gold sash at his waist, his gold armbands, crouched down in the garden; his sister Kali tied her hair into a loose pony tail, wearing a red gown and gold armband with a copper haired young man dress in dark blue robes over a tunic and white shendyt. They were laughing in the far of the gardens; Leila was nowhere to be found.

"Oh you're here in the worst timing ever,"

"What do you mean?" asked Zainab in a low voice hiding behind a tall plant, she glanced down at Faiz, he sighed.

"My sister decided to marry that boy over there," Faiz stood up, Zainab had a blank face then it turned into a confused expression, "His name Kafele and he is from a wealthy and yesterday I couldn't come to Nile, I am so sorry I didn't come," to the be honest truth she literally forgot about him coming to the Nile, "I mean I came home and my mother was pleased to have one of her children getting married," rolling his eyes, "then there's that moron,"

"Well if she wants him let her be,"

"She doesn't know him,"

"What do you mean by…that?" Zainab knitted her brows together; she placed her hands behind her back.

He sighed and threw his head back, "I mean she literally asked our Father to marry couple of weeks ago, and here's _that_ jerk," he gestured toward the copperhead teenage boy, "I can't imagine them having sex," he walked over to the wall of his house and placed his head.

"Um…well how close are you are with your sister?"

"In the middle of the year around Rekh Wer or I think Renwet there isn't a set date so I was hoping you come to their wedding," he turned around and crossed his arms, "I mean could you?" he should know she didn't like public affairs which including weddings however she gave her time for her two friends as for Kali, she didn't know that well except the girl a year older than she was and prankster, rude, very outgoing.

"Uh…." Zainab said in a long pause, she had been to two weddings, Prince Atem and Karida. Faiz looked at her with sincere, "um I would think about it…" The handsome black haired boy, leaned against the wall.

"Alright, well you have a lot of time before their wedding comes, I mean I can't believe she did this to me, marrying herself into a family and worse it's a moron I don't know," with hint of disappointment. Zainab said nothing and just didn't give any support or a say into his distress. "I didn't think my sister would be stupid and random to ask him, but does have a rule for us we cannot have sex outside our house and we have be either in a relationship but I know my Mother she wants us to marry."

 _Well I have nothing to say to him, he needs to deal with it perhaps it is own struggle…a strange of feeling of loss_. Zainab placed her hand underneath her chin and the left arm under the elbow. She glanced at Kali and Kafele laughing whatever they were giggling about, they acted like they were madly lovesick geese ready to take flight. She observed their body language, she saw Kali touching the future husband to be, on the arm, they were gazing one another in eyes. _Interesting…physical touch I wonder how people do that or have that thought of touching one another must be some sort chemistry.._. The teens were close enough as if they were smiling brightly like a crocodile having a good day in the river. Zainab was lost in thought.

Faiz looked up at her, "what about your family?" she glanced at him, "Zainab?"

"W-what?"

"What about your family?"

"About what again?" distracted from his question.

"What are their rules for you in relationships?"

"Um…I have no idea….I suppose I court then wed?"

"Oh alright sounds restricting," Zainab ignored him and saw Kali turning around and running up to him. The ombre blonde watched him, as the assistant of hers suddenly straighten himself.

"Faiz come here,"

"Why?"

"Come meet Kefele," she grabbed his arm, and pulled him along, "we're busy, Zainab why don't you go and do something else?" Zainab didn't say anything, Kali frowned, and "you're kind of a distraction." Faiz's mouth slightly opened.

"Kali she's not a distraction, she's _my_ friend,"

"Right, not with that hair of hers," Kali glancing at the ombre hair, Zainab picked up one of her several stands, "come on Faiz you haven't said a word since yesterday," pulling her older brother to move.

"Fine." Faiz said, he glanced at Zainab and left her there, she didn't know want to do, "um see you later maybe?" the high probability he wasn't coming back for the next days or so one of the servants had come to her telling that the Omari House would be busy. Which mean her assistant wouldn't be there perhaps, she glanced one more time at Faiz, Kali and Kalefe talking.

In the end she found herself wandering the city maybe not bored but she did know she should go and check out the new books her grandfather had bought couple of days ago. With her hands behind her back, she wondered about Kali's random choice to marry and Faiz's family rules and his father apparently is an Indulgent parenting, Zainab didn't know why she was thinking about it, with her mind checking every door with thoughts. If Faiz had so much freedom and money handed to him, _dear Ra he's spoiled I wonder what he does in his free time_ ….Zainab wasn't however quite the opposite, her parents never just handed her money or just let her do whatever she wanted.

On her way home, she was about to turned to Kateb's house until she heard a voice, "Zainab," as she turned around to find Set in his priest clothing his arms crossed and he carried his millennium rod. "It's been a while, how are you?"

"….uh," she wasn't so sure what to say to him, she hasn't seen him a while, she had nothing to say for a moment, she glanced around instead of looking in his eyes. Her heart raced, "fine," was that only word she said.

"Took you long enough," ouch those words, her heart crunched up her ribs, Zainab felt like her brain slapped her heart aside and left it in a dark room to wallow in self-pity while a book was thrown 'how to talk properly' thrown at its feet. The heart cried in bloody tears, and she remembered he wasn't exactly friendly.

"Right…" Zainab said, wondering what to say to him, she shouldn't be awkward with him after all he was there with her and the crocodiles. Now she felt like she owes him a debt, racking her brain for something to say to him. _What was there to talk about Set…ask if has any pets…no, no that would be ridiculous he has a horse remember you nitwit…what do men like girls?_ Zainab wasn't so sure what type man was Set either. She really needed to spend some time with him, but she didn't have the courage ask him and suddenly felt shy. Zainab subconsciously tapped her index fingers together as she examined Set's clothes and turned away before he caught her staring.

Set glanced at Zainab's outfit, "You look nice," she felt her face become red hot, and put her hands behind her in a shy manner.

She slightly leaned in, "you too," then there was the awkward silence. _Oh Ra you made it odd now_ …Zainab thought of words to formulate. "Uh so you are going to…work?" then moved away from him.

"Yes," Set said firmly, "What about you?"

"Um uh…" she saw her grandfather leaving the house in his violet robes, walking by them and glancing at her. Silver and Amazonite came dashing toward them, the two dogs stopped right in front of Set, he looked at them as they obediently sat down with their heads down. "Um well going to walk my dogs,"

"Besides that, you're coming to the palace tomorrow," how he knew that, she never told him must've been her mother.

"Oh yes…that I know of me becoming an official priestess…How you knew that?" she trailed off.

Set still looking at her, "your mother mention that,"

"T-to you?" Zainab said glancing at the dogs and at him while she pointed at him.

"Yes,"

"Why?" Zainab asked a question, wait why does Set know this, just because she met him doesn't mean her mother should tell him about things of her, didn't her mother never speak of her as much.

"Are you really asking me why she told me?" she felt like running from him why does he always sound like a hungry lion ready to dine.

"Um uh well not…really…" Zainab, "you are not obligated to tell me…"was muttering a low voice.

Set didn't say anything about him knowing of how he knew that she was going to become a priestess; however he changed the subject, "I'm looking forward in seeing you tomorrow,"

"Oh uh….same here…I think,"

"You figured out your schedule," Zainab suddenly leaned against the wall with her arm supporting her.

"Of course I have," she moved herself from the wall, "why are you asking this?" why did Set want to know about her schedule.

"You sure ask a lot of questions,"

Zainab twiddled her thumbs, "just answer my question," firmly frowning at him. They stared at one another. Silver and Amazonite glanced at them with curious eyes.

"Perhaps I'll tell you later,"

"No answer my question," firmly, Zainab said nearly walked up to him, then took a few steps away from him; she just realized how tall he was like a giraffe while she was the tiny gazelle gawking at him. She glanced away from him, "and later is a vague word…" nervously.

"You really persistent, well since last year we've met again and I saw you with the crocodiles," Zainab jolted, she looked around frantically as if to make sure her parents weren't here at all, "I thought you would want to spend time with me,"

"…I did?" Zainab said in surprised voice.

"Yes you mention that to me,"

"…well I do not remember that,"

"Well, I'm reminding you,"

"Oh alright, um uh…well I suppose we can….uh my schedule is almost the same except I am free evening but not tomorrow,"

"For your cro-"

"Yes, yes stop saying that aloud!" Zainab cleared her throat, "talk to me later about it,"

Set said, "About what?"

"Oh uh you know…the spending time, later in the month," Zainab said shyly, she looked at him.

Set looked at her, then at the dogs staring at him. "I must be going now, nice chatting with you Zainab," with a faint smile, she shyly smile back him, her thoughts on them and their secrecy about her Nile friends. _Awkward relationship we have_ … "See you tomorrow at the palace" He then left without looking back at her, she stared at him then felt a relief of air in her lungs. It was like talking to a stiff at times with Set. She looked down at her dogs.

"How bout we go for a walk," the dogs barked in unison, they strolled down the city and outside at the farm land sight-seeing the farmlands and double back into the city. In an hour the dogs had to go home and be fed by the servants, she spent the rest of day checking on Hapi who was in the backyard with Kateb, the hippo had a trial run for the test, and she wouldn't be ready to be released into the shopping world until after a month or two. She did see them since her mother was never home during the day lucky for them she gave them mutton some scraps. She had to wash her hands, and went reading for the remaining day.

* * *

The next morning Halima woke her daughter abruptly early in the morning and Zainab got up groggily while her mother told her to get ready, it was the day she would meet the Great Wife or Queen Regent to make Zainab an official priestess let her meet the other priests and priestesses. Zainab was in her room getting ready she put on a white with a keyhole neckline white kalasiris, gold band around her waist, and lapis earrings, on her wrists she had gold bracelets, and she had a white veil, flat shoes. She was putting kohl around her eyes this was to protect the eyes from the sun. Silver and Amazonite were watching her intently. Silver looked at the mirror at his own reflection while Zainab was applying the kohl then grabbed Silver and placed kohl on his eyes. She hoped she wouldn't get any eye sickness from her own dog. The dogs sat there in the bed upright.

The worst part was socializing, she also just realized she had to be on the spot light and wasn't really looking forward to it. "Oh gods, I hope will not have to speak with everyone…" The dogs whined and tilted their heads, "if I do I must correctly remember my proper manners of proper speech hopefully I will not…stutter and have loss of words." Zainab turned around immediately as the dogs ears alert and awake.

Her mother just came in her daughter's room as the door opened, wearing a blue kalasiris with silver earrings, which was hardly worn by her, silver cuff bracelets cling to her wrists and criss-cross shin sandals wrapped around her calves. She also wore the Dragon's Eye as the Queen's Guards, she was the wielder of the Akhet item. Even as the years went by her mother looked pretty young and she had dark blue eyes which she inherited from her own grandparents. Halima looked like Keret in a far graceful way, Keret was like a ruffled goose and Halima was an elegant mare.

"Do I have to talk a lot?" asked Zainab getting up from the chair, Silver jumped on the chair and looked at his face because he had kohl on his eyes. Amazonite jumped onto the bed and sat there.

Halima turned to her and ushered the dogs to get off the chair and bed, they jumped down and ran downstairs like rush of water in the river. "Well not as much, I do want you to talk to the Great Wife at least,"

"Oh," Zainab said.

Halima hugged her daughter and was pleased that her daughter has finally become the lady she dreamed of. While with her arms wrapped around her daughter's arms, "I am so proud of you," rubbing her back then she released her. Zainab gave her mother a shy smile in return.

"Your father is downstairs and your grandmother is already at the palace," Halima said as they left her room, Halima closed the door gently, and they were in the hallway and went downstairs.

"What about grandfather?"

Halima turned to her daughter, "he's already there,"

Khalid was there at the foot of the stairs, in his usual pose crossed arms accompanied with a frown, and of course Lucky was there to give some of his eternal luck to Zainab, the smiling shut eyed cat sat there, the dogs stood by the ceramic room. Khalid was wearing a cut sleeved black tunic with beaded collar of gold and violet, his shendyt was black, and that sash around his head. Either he looked like some bandit or the Tau House probably dressed like that.

Raja, Beset, Awi and Kalima the main servants peeked out of the dining room from the left. Halima and Khalid stood there, Zainab turned around facing her parents, and they glanced at her while she placed her hands behind her back.

Halima sighed with gleeful smile, "I am just taking this in, right now," she examined her daughter and stood there as if taking this memory permanently in her mind.

"Bye Zainab," Raja said he walked up to her and Khalid grabbed the boy's shendyt stopping him from coming near his daughter. "I always I believed in you," her parents glanced at him.

Kalima had no expression on her face, "Never had a second thought about you," she passed by the ombre blonde and pinched her hard on her arm, she flinched and winced at the pain, Beset and Awi smiled at her however the extraverted servant came up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I am so glad you're not locked up in the house, now go and make your parents proud,"

Khalid frowned, "We are proud of her,"

Beset gave a thumbs up, "I already know and so am I," she winked at him and left to the kitchen grabbing her nephew Raja who had to struggle to keep his shendyt on since Khalid apparently untied to humiliate him.

"Well, Khalid shall we get going," Halima turning to her husband, Khalid nodded and he opened the door with Lucky running out to sit outside on his patrol. Khalid walked with his wife and met Kateb outside the gates; they walked ahead of Zainab and her mother.

Halima and Zainab were now at the palace gates, the guards had let them in since it was official business with the Great Wife. They walked along the smooth stone floors, passing by guards that held spears in their hands, all the men were shirtless and muscular, Zainab tried not to look at them. The tall walls and palace stood high compare to every building in Thebes, it was decorated with the trees and flowers like a neat ornaments. She and her mother entered the tall halls; there were statues that stood high above them. The second floor she could see the windows and some servants cleaning and passing by.

"Now remember, Zainab, you are going to be a priestess here at the palace," her mother began speaking. "That means you'll be here with other priests and priestess that you might not like, but you need to tolerate them…"

"Yes, Mother," said Zainab obediently.

The pillars of the palace were stone and painted decoratively like everything else. She entered the long corridor heading toward the throne room; she was admiring the palace's architecture until she spotted two men talking.

Halima went on about "Just remember this is important family history of being a priestess—" Zainab was now not paying any attention to her mother's words for the next thing she saw was two men talking but one made her heart raced. _Oh no is that him?…I feel like I could not breath calm down Zainab, calm down_.

One was bald had tattoos etched to his forehead, wore long linen colored dress with a cape, and a gold band around his waist and had gold arm bands on his arm, he was with that man Zainab remembered she slowed down and stared at them intently. Could it be that man…she ran into…she took few steps closer, the two men haven't notice her yet.

The man with linen robes, with the strange gold bat shape headdress, wearing that linen clothing attach with gold on his shoulders of his outfit and cape, with gold armbands and a gold with blue band around his waist. And the unmistakable millennium ring. His back was toward her but the bald man could probably see her if he noticed her.

She gasped and her face flushed red, it was him. She was not even noticing she walking toward, the men were much taller than she was. Especially _that_ man…she crept closer to them.

"Well, I told Karim some advice about having a daughter and what to expect to in having a daughter," the bald man said looking so seriously toward the other one. "Now having a girl does not mean, you're going to have the same problems,"

"Hm hmm," the other man said was his response.

"So, what I told him is that girls, when they are growing up…they might want a horse…"

"Do your daughters want a horse?" asked the man. "Shada?" he said in his smooth calm voice.

"Well, one of them does," Shada replied.

"Did you give—" before the man could continue, he was cut off; when Shada's eyes turned to Zainab who froze. The beautiful man turned around see what was Shada looking at.

"Oh, hello…Do you need something?" asked Shada. Zainab was frozen, she was looking at Shada and the other man was about to say something. Her heart was racing and was finally found the man she wanted to see for a whole year! Zainab was about to open her mouth until Halima came marching there.

"I'm sorry, my daughter just wandered off," grabbing Zainab's wrist.

"Oh, Priestess Halima," said Shada. "I didn't know you had a daughter too?"

"I did, I just didn't talk about her that often." Halima said shooting a glare at Zainab, "come, Zainab," she said as she was pulling her daughter along. Zainab looked at the men once more but mainly at the beautiful kind man that met a year and half ago. "What are you doing?" her mother finally asked.

"Oh nothing…I was curious who was that man over there…"

"Shada is a high priest," she wasn't talking about the bald one, but the one with the millennium ring.

"What about the other one?" asked Zainab hoping her mother would answer her. But she didn't get the respond she wanted to her. She glanced back where the beautiful man was at, she sighed. _But I really need to know his name…it is a must_.

"Not important right now, we have to see the Great Wife," in firm voice.

Zainab frowned but deep down she felt joy, the man she wanted to know his name…WAS here that means he was a priest like Shada. She smiled while thinking about how lucky she was to meet him here and now didn't have to worry about getting a horse. Her heart danced and her face flushed red, she quickly stole a glance at that beautiful man who was talking to Shada. She bit her lip.

The Great Wife was in the throne room with her two children Prince Atem with his sister who had pink long hair tied into pony tail; they were talking. Zainab also notice there was a woman with light purple eyes, dark brown long hair down to her lower back, she wore linen with green and was writing most likely a scribe, there were few others with her. Shimon was the royal advisor an old man with his granddaughter the Prince's wife.

Guards were near the entrance of the room. The queen of Egypt was also known as the Great Wife of late Pharaoh Aknamkanon. His mother wore a black long wig and wore more elaborate kalasiris of white and blue gown, she had a transparent white shawl and wore gold earrings, and bracelets and armbands, and she had a crown on her head.

She stood there as servants quickly was dismissed as Halima and Zainab walked in the large room there were tall stone pillars and an upper part of the floor was second floor. Zainab didn't realize the other priests and priestess were there too, why was they were here. Shada and that handsome man came in the room, Zainab saw the man in blue clothing with the millennium rod, and another man with black even cut hair who was buff liked a bull holding the scales. An old man wearing linen in a hood with a gold eye, a woman with headdress that had gold frame around her face, she wore kalasiris dress and had blue and gold bracelets and waist band. A blonde hair man that looked so dead series, he wasn't even looking at her. Her mentor Subira who smiled at her also nodded at her.

Zainab glanced and saw her grandparents, her grandmother wearing all black kalasiris. Lastly she saw red hair long layered hair woman wearing all black, she had a Akhet dagger on her gold band, she wore all black but stood there next to Kateb and his wife. Her father was already there speaking with Keret, and of course there were other people that Zainab's eyes glanced over a dog? And a girl with purple hair that covered her eyes on her left side; another girl she didn't pay any attention. She suddenly felt like she on the spotlight. And there were so much people but she glanced over a lot toward the beautiful man and Set.

"Good morning, Priestess Halima," the Great Wife said. In a kind voice, Halima bowed the queen and so did Zainab. They rise up and looked at the Great Wife, "have not heard news about you, Zainab of the Re House,"

"…" Zainab didn't say anything.

"I welcome you, to the palace as an official priestess," said the Great Wife, "as priestess and future priestess to the future pharaoh, I bestow you upon with my blessings," she paused. "Your mother and I discuss come matters in coming, your mother wanted you to become a priestess yes?" Zainab just nodded. "But she has told me, she is also going to give her position as Queen's Guard to you,"

Zainab then looked at her mother. Halima took a step toward Zainab. "It's true, as I planned before you were _born_ , to take my place in the Queen's Guard, but for the future Queen of Egypt,"

"Wha-what?" Zainab said. _Why have the Dragon's Eye? No one has ever properly used it._

"I believe you have something far more than I ever had, Zainab," she said "a strong bond, with your love for nature," Halima was referring to Cricket and the crocodiles. But wasn't she trying to stop her from being with them? Zainab was confused, "I want you to take over my position, Zainab," but her mother paused. "You don't have too, it's your choice…"

Zainab was thinking, if she took the position as Queen's Guard not only she will see Prince Atem every day, she'll get to explore the palace more importantly she will get to see that beautiful man every single day. She looked around as she placed her hand on her chin thinking.

 _How can I refuse?_ _It sounds like it's my destiny to be the wielder of the Dragon's Eye perhaps I will discover things I never did before_ …She thought. Zainab gave a confident smile.

"I think you'll make a wonderful Queen's Guard, you'll get to serve me for a while until…" she looked at Atem. "Until my son is Pharaoh and his future queen and then you'll be the next Queen's Guards" Zainab didn't know what to say but for one thing for sure. It was her duty to serve the future rulers of Egypt.

"Of course, I accept," Zainab said. "Your grace,"

"Hmm….Priestess Zainab, as the new Queen's Guard, I officially made you a Queen's Guard, and official priestess who has finished her training," the Great Wife said. The scribes were scribbling like crazy though the brunette woman looked pretty calm. But they were still writing.

Halima gave Zainab the Dragon's Eye to her in her hands.

"Keep it with you and never give it to someone else, the item has great power if you know how to use it properly," she said to Zainab.

Zainab looked down at the Dragon's Eye; it was an eye made of either some sort of gemstone and gold but Zainab didn't know what it was yet. She had to experiment with it later because she was in the palace now. She placed it around her neck it gleamed. Atem saw Zainab and Halima leaving toward off another direction, he ran after them.

Halima turned around "yes, your highness?"

"Oh, Priestess Halima, if you don't mind if I speak with Zainab?"

"Not at all," she said "I'll be at the south wing of the palace. That's where you can find me," everything about gossip hopefully nothing that involved herself.

"Alright," Zainab said placing her hands behind her back.

"I knew you can do it," Prince Atem said. Taira was Atem's wife they been married for a year or so at least that's what Zainab remember.

"I can't wait to see what you can do," Taira said, she had black hair that was passed her shoulders and few strands on her shoulder, her hair had gold beads and a braid around her head and had a band around it but kind like Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney. She wore white kalasiris and smiled at Zainab.

"Of course, I did why I practically spend my childhood preparing for this day…" Zainab said in taunting voice. Atem was talking to Taira, the ombre blonde turned around and stared at him.

Keret was standing next to the man, talking to him, she saw her grandmother pointed at her. She glanced around and saw that red hair woman. _By Ra her hair is so red…I wonder who she is, perhaps I will go and ask—no, no Zainab you never go walk up to people_ …She still stared at the man with the gold bat like headdress until Set came over to her, she didn't seem to notice him.

"So you are now the Dragon's Eye wielder," Set said, he glanced at her.

"Yes I am…" she muttered. "However I am not going to have my turn wasted while…I wield the akhet item,"

Set turned to her, "You already have plans for the Dragon's Eye,"

"No one has the knowledge of the Dragon's Eye, so I will do my research," she paused, "I am sure whoever made the akhet items were written down in history,"

"I'm confident you can find the information, if I recalled Tahir was the one responsible for designing the Dragon's Eye,"

"Does the palace library have anything on him?"

Set glanced at her and the other priests, "Yes there are accounts of Pharaoh Amenhotep II that Tahir served as a court magician,"

Zainab turned to him with a frown and surprised that he knew Tahir, "You know about Tahir?" she didn't think he would know about Tahir a magician from the Re House and very famous for his ka, the Magician Platypus.

Set almost gave an arrogant smirked, "Of course after all it's in Egypt's history,"

She gave him a small smile, "Hmm I will look at that, Set," glancing at the man, her heart raced, she looked at him. "Um so do—I mean never mind I will see you later then?"

"Of course," Set said to her, she turned to look at him then at the man with the millennium ring. _Dear Ra let me speak with him_ …Zainab looked at him, "I hope to see you again, in the meantime I believe you should start at the palace library,"

"Thank you for your consideration, I will take your advice…" Zainab said, Set turned around and walked up to Shada. Zainab glanced at the beautiful man as her grandmother laughed and jabbed at him, they glanced at one another, and her eyes shifted and darted from her grandmother, suddenly her heart leaped over a fence. _Does he recognize me?_ She instantly turned her attention somewhere else. _Perhaps I should_ _I start my research…_ she touched her chin lightly. Mana pulled on Keret's skirt, the black haired woman shooed the girl away. Zainab turned around still glancing at her; she stared at that man with millennium ring it gleamed. Subira her mentor came by almost running with Kateb behind her in his violet robes, she wore orange kalasiris and suddenly hugged her student.

"Zainab!" Subira said, Kateb gave a gentle small smile at her, the woman released her, the ombre blonde tried to pry the woman's hands from her arms, "I am so glad you are here and made it I am so proud of you," taking a step back.

Kateb turned to his daughter while she saw her parents there talking to one of the priestess, "Zainab what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zainab said in a low voice.

"What are you going to do?" asked Subira, "I mean now you have that item around your neck,"

"Well…uh study it," Zainab seemed distracted. She constantly glanced from Set to that man as if comparing them. Subira and Kateb turned to one another, "why are you asking?"

The peppered haired woman replied, "I wanted to know how you feel. I mean you inherited an item that has been lost,"

Kateb scratched his head, "Subira its fine, Zainab knows what she is doing,"

"I hope so, I need to get going but I hope to see you around in the temples," Subira patted Zainab on the back like a father congratulated his son after a successful hunt. She left immediately, Kateb turned to his granddaughter.

"So how are you and Set?" Zainab jumped and turned to him in a frighten manner, "I saw you with him,"

"Um uh nothing we just talked…" her face suddenly blushed.

"Are you—I mean I don't mean to ask but are you interested in him?" the white haired man looked embarrassed to ask his only granddaughter, she froze and face red as apple. "I mean I have seen you with him and um well you sure like to—"

"No, no nothing is, we are just distant friends…"

Kateb nodded, and laughed "No need to be ashamed if you have feelings for him, you're at the age when you are able to marry,"

"Uh…" Zainab stared hard at Set and tried to imagined herself with him, it somewhat fit but she kind liked the other man who she didn't know his name. "Um well will not say I will not have feelings for him but um…it is kind of early to say,"

"Ah, so you have a secret crush," _NO that wasn't what I said, ugh my family just tends to assume I have someone in mind._ Kateb grabbed her shoulder while her mother and father were about to approached them but was stopped by Set, "I would love to know if you have someone in your mind," she winced a smile at him. "It's alright, if you have conflicting feelings I am ready to be all ears, trust me I— oh never mind," Zainab glanced the millennium ring wielder as he looked down at Mana.

Keret came over and grabbed Kateb, "Zainab would you mind if I borrow your grandfather?—no wait I don't care what you have to say," she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the ombre blonde. Halima came over while Khalid stood there nodding to Set, Zainab was wondering what they were talking about. _What are they talking about…?_ She was about to approached them.

Halima gave a gentle hug to Zainab and touched the strands of hair, "Zainab are alright?" she was so distracted, her mother turned to glanced at priest Set and Khalid, "your father seems to like Set," those words crunched like a rotten mummy to Zainab, "And I heard from your grandfather that—"

"No, nothing is going on," Zainab said with haste. _No the rumors have spread already!?_ She felt like jumping off a cliff if this kept happening. But the other one with the millennium ring.

Her mother sighed and examined her own daughter; she didn't like the expression her mother gave almost if she was teasing her, "Zainab you're old enough to have feelings,"

"Not interested in anyone…" Zainab said quickly.

"Nothing wrong with it, but I am pleased you have finished your training in all your lessons and your sixteen birthday is coming soon,"

"I know…" muttered the ombre blonde; she stared at the millennium ring. Then at Set, her mother glanced at the priest in blue.

"Are you going spend some time in library or with the priests?"

"UH….no idea yet, I will find out," Zainab said pointed in the air, "I have a plan that I would find more about the Dragon's Eye," she touched the pendant.

"Hmm, I see well if you have anything to ask me, we can discuss it at home, I hope you enjoy yourself as a new priestess who has responsibilities to attend to,"

"I know," Zainab said in a low voice.

"I will see you later, Zainab; I hope you make friends besides Faiz and Karida." Her mother hugged her one more time before leaving her. Zainab left there with her thoughts, she twiddled her fingers together.

After announcement over, Zainab was relieved to leave the throne room, and finally was about to explore the palace on her own to go to the library actually. But she really hoped to meet him however her shyness always made her cautious around others; her mother had left to care of something, she warned Zainab not to do anything to taint the family's name. Zainab was walking around the palace away from everyone it felt like a market in the throne room. But she was free to explore right? After all she was a priestess and a Queen's guard. Zainab wandered the halls and stared at the smooth stones. She looked around and jumped when she saw the beautiful man with Mana talking to him, coming from the opposite direction she came from, she started to freak out. Eavesdropping on their conversation; she looked for way to hide from them. They weren't close but she could hear them.

"So you know her?" Mana said skipping along, she had a short dress of linen and blue, she looked up at the man.

"If you mean Ms. Keret then yes,"

"No I mean the other one with the blonde hair?"

"Oh no, Mana I don't know her at all," with a laugh, "surely you must know she became the wielder of the Dragon's Eye," Zainab was biting her nails out of her anxiety.

"I know!"

"Well you should head out to the court yard and I will meet you there later in the afternoon,"

 _Oh no, here uh….why is he coming here…._ Zainab thought. She looked around and ran behind a pillar hopefully he didn't notice her yet. She held onto her breast; she sighed out of relief. Mana disappeared into the far corridor. Zainab was trying to make sure that man went with her but she wrong when she heard his voice.

"What are you hiding from?" Zainab jumped, her heart jolted and hit the ceiling and raced fast as a horse running and turned around to find the beautiful man right behind her. As she cling onto the pillar.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you,"

"Oh, nothing…" Zainab said embarrassed the fact she was hiding from him, she didn't have the courage to come to him. She looked at him. "Um uh…." She looked down. She should probably say something toward him but her racking her brain for words instead he talked first. He probably knew she was shy because she didn't look so confident when talking to him. "I was hiding from no one," he didn't look like he believed her however he greeted her.

"Good, morning to you, priestess Zainab," he said in calm voice. Zainab looked at him.

"Good morning to you too…." She paused. Her heart was racing like hippo dancing on a drum and crocodile playing a tambourine; images of Hapi playing the drum and Cricket shaking the tambourine with her tail was in her mind.

"I do not mean to ask this but…" he closed his eyes briefly and looked at her directly. "You looked familiar," he paused. "I mean are the girl that ran into me almost two years ago?" Zainab froze, like a dagger stabbing her in the heart. He remembered her but how? Zainab was wondering what would make her recognizable. _Must be my hair as that creepy servant had said once to me…_ She blushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh, uh really how would you know that was me?" asked Zainab looking around the room but him.

He smiled at her "Your hair…." She froze and looked at him. _I KNEW it; it's a curse perhaps…_ Though she wished she could calm self, she felt like she was talking to high ranking person or something it felt odd and she didn't know why she was freaking out so much. Maybe it's the fact he was really beautiful and she finally got to talk him. "It is unusual…"

"Oh this," she grabbed one of her locks of her hair "I think it might get lighter than this…" which she honestly believed her was getting lighter it was blonde ombre. "it's from my father's side I think…" she paused. "I did not ask for this…." Referring to her of being so different from society; Zainab made mental notes, about him.

"Ah, I see," he said looking at her; she wasn't the same small girl he met two years ago briefly. He crossed his arms, she had become 5'5 approx. she didn't tie hair anymore. But he didn't know her that well besides knowing she was from the Re House one of the few families of long priestess/priests and magicians. "Your hair makes you unique," Zainab turned her gaze from but then looked directly at him with serious look on her face.

"Thank you," she said. "For the compliment?...Um…" she said suddenly looking nervous.

"I am Mahad, a high priest for the Sacred Society," he said. Hoping that will make; she was twiddling fingers and leaning against the stone pillar.

His name was Mahad and he apparently already know her name from the Queen's announcement surely it was impolite. Zainab looked at him _. Mahad…hmm never heard anyone name that before._

"Zainab of the Re House," introducing herself to him in calm manner, even though he knew her name it would be better to introduce herself again properly. She stopped twiddling with her fingers. Mahad gave her a small smile for this the first time she actually was talking to him. But for her it was a big deal talking to something that was completely interested in this man.

"Is it a pleasure to meet you Zainab," Mahad had said to her.

"As do I," she said. Nice to hear his name and his voice at least that's what she thinking. But the question was will he be interested in her if not Zainab didn't know what she would do and if he accepted her weird strange behaviors. "So um…." She said moving away from the pillar and standing next to him. "I did not mean to run into you… that day,"

"It is fine, things happen, you were in a hurry."

"Oh," Zainab said. "How long you been serving the royal family?" she asked.

"Quite some time but not as long as Akhenaden, he wields the Millennium Eye,"

"Oh…." They started walking out of the corridor. She looked at his Millennium Ring, placed her hands behind her back. "You wield the Ring?"

"Yes," he paused "I am curious of why your mother handed the Dragon's Eye so soon?" Zainab didn't know either. But true why did Halima gave the Dragon's Eye to her it was question perhaps it would not be answered. "It was said that those who wield the Dragon's Eye has some sort of affinity with an animal…" he turned to her. "You have any affinity with any animal, Zainab?"

"…Crocodiles…" she said flatly.

"Hmm, priestess Halima had affinity with cats," he didn't say anything yet to her. Zainab hoped he didn't think she was weird to have that strange connection with crocodiles. "I suppose it just depends on the person…" he paused. "Zainab are you the only child in the Re House?"

"What?"

"No brothers or sisters?"

"No…" she didn't know why he asked her that. Was he the only child too of his family? Zainab looked at him from his side profile; he looked beautiful no matter what angle she gazed at, it made her heart sort of melt. "No cousins either…" but then she changed the subject. "Um are you a magician to?"

"Yes, I am from the Hadiqa House,"

"Really?" she wondered what else they had in common. As they walked along the palace, he glanced at her. Zainab wasn't as serious at least not in this situation. "Long line of magicians?"

"Yes, I am," he said. "Do you want me to show you around the palace?" he suddenly asked. Zainab looked at him for a while and didn't say anything, her heart pound screaming GO WITH HIM. She was going into deep thought until he asked her again. "Zainab, do want me to show you around the palace?"

"Of course," Zainab smiled at him.

Zainab spent the seven hours from the morning to the around lunch time touring around the palace; there huge gardens, the stables, the countless rooms, the library of the palace the Pharaoh's bedroom that Mahad had to stop Zainab from going in. The kitchen was grander it was filled with servants; there were also the dungeons which he told her not to go in there. She didn't know why he told her that, not like it would stop her, she never actually was allowed to explore the palace walls even with the prince, only certain areas such as the stables and library. Then there were the Shrine of Wedju where the high priests and priestess kept their monsters and kas. Zainab saw the entire walls were covered with monsters; they were at Mahad's Shrine of Wedju.

He turned to her. "I have seen your mother's ka…I am not sure if you have," Zainab has seen it once. "Sand Cat,"

"Once or twice…but I have seen my father's ka at times…" she trailed off, her thoughts were on ka, and her family had assorted kas from human like to animals. She wondered if her ka would be as pleasant, "so you all have your monsters kept here?'

"Yes, and I am sure, you have learned the shadow games?"

"Yes, I have," she said, "I have seen my mother mock duel my father last year," counting the monsters plastered on the walls, she swung her arms lightly and counted however her mind was jumbled with numbers. _Oh Ra there must be more than five hundred in his shrine…what does he do in his free time monster hunt?_ Zainab looked at him from his side profile; she examined him, what on Egypt's soil have men doing, he was so muscular not as that man she saw in the throne seven hours ago. He was that courteous man she met when she was fourteen years old. A sweat trickle down her face, wait why she staring at him? She must be so shallow with his appearance, he sounded nice too. Heart went _thump_ , _thump_. She glanced at the millennium ring the triangle with the eye surrounded by a gold ring and five pointed points; she looked around and suddenly felt embarrassed she was looking at him while he was gazing straight ahead. _Oh every angle he looks so good in every angle_ … _the more I look at him the more I just want stare at him._ When he spoke, she slightly jolted.

"Oh you have? I have she does very well in duels," Mahad said in his pleasant voice.

Mahad turned to her, she fidgeted with her dress, and suddenly turned away from him, "Have you strengthened your ka yet?"

"No," Zainab said. "Though I will be working on that…" she said.

"Good and I hope see it one day," Mahad paused and said "We should meet up with Mana, outside, I am sure, she's waiting for me outside the gates,"

They left Mahad's Shrine of Wedju, Set's must been somewhere around her, they walked all the way back to the palace which wasn't far from. Mana ran to Mahad with excitement, even though Zainab knew her, she wasn't as close to her. The girl was at least six years apart from her; Mahad seemed to like her wait was he her mentor? She never bumped into Mahad ever perhaps their schedules conflicted there was a chance of meeting him? She wondered if he remembered when she came to the accessory shop wait was that him. Mana pulled out a magic book out of nowhere as she watched them as Mahad took the book from his student, Mana swung her arms around. She suddenly grabbed onto Zainab's skirt of kalasiris, the ombre blonde looked down,

"What?" Zainab said confused of what the young ten year old girl was trying to tell her. Mahad flipped through the book.

"Come here!" Mana pulled Zainab

"Alright," he said, "Mana you've been practicing levitation spells and I want you to learn the next level of magic," and he went on muttering what kind of magic, his student was going to learn next.

Mana and Zainab were behind a tree six feet away from Mahad, and the girl leaned in forward while glancing at her mentor.

"He's the same person I mention before remember?" Mana spoke in a low voice, "I mention him once to you,"

"You did?" she didn't recall it when she did told her this? _Ahh it some years ago…how old was I? I was uh nine I believed at the palace after sword practice with the prince_.

"Yes,"

Zainab looked back at Mahad, and every time it was like looking at prize stallion with glorious and she couldn't stop staring at him. Most beautiful man she every laid her eyes on, and he was courteous. However she didn't know him that well, she was just attracted to him.

"You know Mahad is older than both of us," Mana said, looking up at the ombre blonde. The millennium ring gleamed under the sun light; he flipped through the magic book. Something about him reminded her of her mother. _No, no I should not compare him with my own mother that is the most disturbing thought…he could be gentle but not like my mother_.

"I always did like Master Mahad, he's very strong you know,"

"No…" Zainab had no idea but she probably recalled her mother talking about a powerful magician that was so talented but modest. Was he the same person, Mana was still swaying back and forth on her heels, while she rubbed her chin staring at him, she felt her heart skipped a beat. "Um what do you mean by that strong?" she was thinking of his physique, _Dear Ra how in the Egyptian gods name did men become sooo…muscular I wonder if that has anything do with physical labor…but they all look really good, hmm wielder of the millennium ring Mahad is, and Set is the millennium rod wielder both the most beautiful people I have met._

"Oh Mahad is a powerful magician," Mana said with gleeful smile, Zainab glanced back at _Mahad. How is he strong? Was he born with that kind of magic or was he gifted I need to know_ …The ten year old girl smiled, "He told me he is from—"

"Mana!?" Mahad shouted, the girl nearly jumped and ran back toward him, with Zainab following closely behind in a slow pace, her hands behind her back. "What are you doing?" Before Mana could explain, "I was in the middle of explaining the lesson,"

Mana dug her foot onto the ground, "I'm sorry,"

Mahad sighed and turned to Zainab, "I would like you to leave, Mana doesn't focus well with other people are around," his grayish blue eyes shifted to the young girl, Zainab glanced at the girl then back at the magician.

"Ah, very well then, I shall see you…." Mahad looked at her, "uh later," she turned around, "carry on with your lesson," saluting at them as she walked toward the pathway at the gates of the palace.

"Have a nice rest of the day!" Mahad shouted, however she didn't respond, he turned back at his student, she watched them from afar with her right arm underneath her left while she lightly touched chin with slight smile. _What a pleasant day for me_.

* * *

Zainab left the palace, her father apparently had left, she made sure she didn't want to waste any time, she couldn't see Cricket now, so she headed toward the temples for couple hours then visited Karida had lunch with her, Karida wanted to hear all about Zainab getting the Dragon's Eye and what was she going to do for the rest of the day. Her visit was brief because, Shu came home telling her that they had to visit his brother, everyone seemed busy. Even her loyal assistant Faiz was trapped in house with his sister's future husband Kalefe, she didn't bother going to his house. In the end she found herself strolling to the Nile.

She sat there in the grass staring at the river and the trees, the waters looked so calming, the inseparable bonded mates Night and Dusk were sitting at her right next to each other, the black crocodile looked like he was much bigger than last time she saw him. The crocodiles were talking to her, but she wasn't listening to them, she was thinking about Mahad. Her arms wrapped around her knees in hugging position. _I cannot believe I talked to him_ … _It was as if I talked to the pharaoh himself, hmm I should probably ask him_ _about um that wonderful mess up when I was eleven, I hardly doubt he would know that was me_ …Zainab looked at the sky, silhouettes of birds flying.

The sunset was lovely nice shades of pink, orange and little yellow with the night blue coming in. Some geese flew by honking; the hippos were bobbing in and out of the water. Some heard of sheep were drinking across the other side of the Nile.

" _Zainab, congratulations on becoming a priestess"_ Dusk said, she opened her mouth _._ The ombre blonde turned to her the pale yellow crocodile,her eye turned to Zainab who just not here in the moment. " _I see you have joy in your heart_?"

"..Yes," Zainab said looking at the water, it reflected the sky's colors and it looked gorgeous, she turned and looked at Night who was still trying to bask as much as possible. He shifted in his place as his tail curved almost to an S shape. He didn't say anything yet. "What have you two been doing?"

" _Crocodile things_ , _hunting_ , _walking, swimming, boring things to you._ " Night said. " _Nothing that perhaps does not interest you, Zainab_ "

"I contrast your words, Night," Zainab said closing her eyes and pointing at the sky. "Many things you crocodiles do, make me question such as do you have a learning capacity or do rely on instincts…" Zainab stopped and looked at Night.

" _Hmph, I suppose to you, however you're still a human who will never exactly understand us,"_ Night shot a glare at Zainab and moved away and slid into the Nile, he didn't' say another word to her or his mate Dusk. He went swimming and disappeared into the Nile for the rest of the day. Zainab sat leaning on her arm with her legs at her side. She grabbed the blue pendant of the Dragon's Eye, it gleamed under the sunlight, it really looked kind of liked an eye with some strange curves. Holding it with her fingers, she flipped it examining the akhet item. The blue pendant gleamed.

" _Oh I just realize you possess the Dragon's Eye_ …" Dusk raised herself and turned around to face Zainab, she hissed with joy. " _I rejoice, and shall tell my children about it, tell me what are you going to do with it?_ '

"I am going to find out the history of the item….and then see if I can discover its powers," she got up and dusted herself. "That reminds me, I know Tahir of the Re House has designed this item," the pale crocodile raised her head.

" _Ah that sounds interesting Zainab_ , are you going to find out about him?"

Zainab popped her fingers and knuckles, "Yes, I will and when I do, I will end up having more unanswered questions, I have a plan and it's going to take a while,"

" _I have always liked your inquisitive personality_ ," chuckled Dusk, she turned to face the river, the grass bend at the wind and the soft bristle. Zainab stretched then placed her hands behind her back. Dusk looked around at the sky as she raised herself. "Oh _Cricket has told me, you let her moved in your house_ ,"

"Wha-what pardon me?" Zainab asked in surprised, she never knew Cricket wanted to live with her, she did have a pool in her front yard.

"Well they planned to some ways to live in your house,"

"W-wait what? How and why?"

"Cricket and her siblings went to explore the city,"

Zainab squinted at river while she placed her hand over her eyes looking for the crocodiles, she only saw Dawn and Flute, "Um yes, I did and where is….Twilight, Ra, Amulet?"

" _Oh they went into the city few hours ago_ …" Dusk said in cheerful tone.

Zainab turned as she climbed up the Nile bank. "Ah farewell, I will see you later,"

" _Have a good evening_!" shouted Dusk. " _Zainab_!" Zainab was gone by the time she said farewell to her. The sun was literally at the lowest.

Zainab made it back to the city it was it was already night time; there were now few people in the streets either closing their vendors, shops except the inns they were usually open till midnight. Mostly there were soldiers and guards patrolling the city. Zainab saw some guards chatting as they passed by her and greeted her. Literally running from the Nile and farmlands, she could have sworn she saw an old man with white large crocodile waving at her, she didn't have time. Slowed down and had lost her stamina, sometimes she wished she was like the soldiers they always looked like they always had bundle of energy to spare. But she quicken walk because her mother usually comes home in this hour of the night.

She turned around and smacked right into someone. She backed away realizing it was Mahad. Zainab almost lost her balance, she felt embarrassed and hoped it wasn't Set or her father.

"Zainab?" she looked at him, he was with some of the guards. "What are you doing so late at this hour?" Zainab freaked out and looked at him; she cleared her throat and thought to herself.

 _Why are you out Mahad at this time of night?_ She thought.

"M-me? I mean ahem I was exploring the city…." She said hoping he will not counter her reply. She tapped her

"Well it's dangerous for a woman to wander out at this hour," he said sounding concern. Then he sighed, Zainab was thinking by the gods, she smacked him into again. This might become a habit of hers, hopefully he will not mention it again. "I will walk you home,"

"No need to, it is not like you know where I live," she said walking passed him with her eyes closed and hint of pride as if she knew where she was going; but he grabbed her wrist. "Mahad?"

"No, I insist," he said in firm voice. She looked at him and just gave in, she couldn't win with Mahad. The guards didn't say anything. "I will return, so you two go on your patrol,"

"Yes, sir," said one of the guards. Mahad and Zainab were walking now; he had let go of her wrist which was a relief for her because any longer she probably would have fainted. _Ah why do you have be this way Mahad stop being so courteous_? They didn't say anything to each other and it was awfully quiet. Zainab glanced at Mahad shyly. He saw her gaze, she quickly looked away.

"You seem shy…" he said. Not in a mean way. "Not that it is bad or anything," Zainab was frozen in her heart. He didn't have to point that out, was she shy? She wasn't so sure herself anymore. Zainab frowned, and place her finger her lip; and didn't know what to say, perhaps it was better to keep her mouth shut.

"What are you doing out this late Zainab?" he asked turning to her. Zainab looked away not looking him in the eyes, she couldn't just tell him she went to the Nile River…can she? She glanced at him, No Zainab could have change the subject even if didn't matter.

"Um…I was visiting a friend," she said calmly with a straight face. He blinked and was apparently thinking about she mentioned.

"So you were exploring the city with your friend?" Mahad asked.

"Yes," trying to sound as normal as possible and hopefully he took that and won't ask any more questions. He can't know her secret true self! Then he if knew he might tell her mother Halima who will surely send off in marriage with an older man! Zainab knew her parents would be trying to marry her off soon. Now to think about it, Zainab never knew if Mahad was married but this was no time to ask him…it would be very odd to ask and she didn't want her strange behavior shown at him.

"Oh, so…who's your friend?" Mahad asked, suddenly curious.

"Karida!" what a relief, she didn't mention Faiz the last thing she wanted to give that she hangs out with a man who isn't married. It would look bad on her. "Yes, I'm friends with a farm girl, who lives at the craftsman district,"

"Hmm, nothing wrong with that," he said. "…Where do you live Zainab?"

"East side of the noble district," in confidently, she then pointed at the left side, Mahad looked at her.

"You mean the other way…" he said stopping. Zainab then pointed that way.

"Exactly what I mean…." She said. "Uh…you should see a cat wondering around…" she saw a black crocodile crawling under someone else's house and some hissing noise. Mahad quickly came in front of her.

"What was that?" Zainab looked around, oh no Twilight and Amulet were nearby, she hoped he thought it was a cat. A pottery nearby started to shake and an orange cat popped out. "Oh it's a cat…" he trailed off. _Oh Ra, they are really are in the city!_ Zainab started to panicked, she hoped they were just exploring and nothing else.

"Oh yes, it's a cat," she saw a glimpse of Twilight's tail popping up and she went to Mahad's left side so he would look at her hopefully and not the crocodiles. "What else wanders the dark?" Mahad turned to her as she was about to take off before.

"Any animals your family has?" why was he asking her this. She looked at him and saw a white pharaoh hound with a gold and blue color coming at them. "Is that yours or someone else's?" he asked he placed an arm in front of her.

Silver came at him and stopped, the white dog wagged his tail. "Silver…."

"But he is white? Why did you name him Silver?" Mahad asked looking at her. Silver led the way to Zainab's house, apparently her father let the dogs out.

"Um uh a friend gave me, and he already had a name," as they continued to walk the path toward her house, a cat statue stood at the cats on each side. And torches of fire that light the house's gates; Mahad saw Raja coming at them.

"Hm…" he said. Raja was outside petting Amazonite apparently walked the dogs.

"Oh, Zainab your back and uh priest Mahad," Raja said, he glanced at Zainab then at Mahad while Silver glanced at Zainab, then at Mahad and Raja. "You're here?"

"I was just walking, Zainab home," the beautiful priest said to Raja.

"Oh…well her-" the dog barked and ran passed through the gates. "Nothing, just follow me," Raja said he then whispered at Zainab while Mahad walked ahead of them. "Your mother has yet to return…so you're in good hands," he then ran to catch up with Mahad; some of the servants were watering and cleaning the outside of the entrance of the house.

Zainab came next to Mahad and said "thank you for walking me home," giving him a pleasant shy smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a small smile. Zainab smiled back at him; hopefully she didn't have to stare at his lovely grayish blue eyes for another second. The white dog sat next to her before splashing into the pool.

Raja tried to open the door, but it seemed locked he gave a sheepish grin at Mahad and said. "One moment…" he then ran around the large house and they heard him climbed up a window and something broke inside. They stood there, and Zainab felt very awkward as she swung her arms lightly. Shattering of pottery continued, they briefly glanced at one another. Someone shouted sounded like Beset saying something about the cat guardians were at Kateb's house. Raja's voice saying something, "Mr. Khalid uh calm down I- I mean Zainab has come back home and is—" the door unlocked of a door as the servant boy was shoved outside, with Khalid frowning.

The ombre blonde priestess tapped her index fingers, embarrassed as her father stepped outside and he shut the door, and was glaring at her? She turned to glanced at Mahad then back at her own father. Raja ran to the dog out of the pool and went inside, muttering something about drying him.

In a meek voice, Zainab spoke the only words that came into her mind, "Oh uh um…I just came home…" Khalid turned to her.

Mahad gave a rigid expression in return as he crossed his arms; Khalid took a step forward as he pointed at the high priest. "Why are you here?" she didn't like his tone, he sounded angry, "and why did you bring him home?" he turned to his only daughter.

"With all do, respect sir, I only walked her home," Mahad said in calm voice even though Khalid embarrassed Zainab, she hid her face behind her hands.

"Oh really!" Khalid said in angry tone.

"No, it's the truth," Zainab said in low voice.

The platinum haired man turned to the handsome priest, "I could have sworn I saw you wandering the palace with her,"

Mahad, "We just talked while I showed her the palace," Her father placed his hands on his hips, as he glanced at him then at the priest; Khalid didn't seem to like Mahad, she saw him earlier speaking to Set, "nothing else," with frown. He unfolded his arms, he

"If you say so," Khalid said then there was a long paused, he promptly grabbed Zainab by her left arm and pulled her behind him, "I thank you for bringing my _odd_ daughter, I hope to Ra, she would not wander at the night again." _Ah no please do not say odd Father!_ Embarrassed she felt her face hot red. Magician and priest Mahad blinked in confusion, he looked like he about say something. It was hard enough for her to make friends; she still knew she was an outcast.

Zainab said muttered in a low voice, she knew what her father was thinking, "Um odd?"

"Nothing you don't need to know, so I—" Khalid said in hard tone.

"It was nice meeting you and your daughter," Mahad cut him off with a smile; he changed his attitude so sudden. Sympathetic expression on his face and Khalid still gave a suspicious look on his face. "I will see you tomorrow, Zainab," Zainab smiled at him back. He turned around and walked away as Khalid opened the door shoving his daughter in.

"Get in!" He about to shut the door until a hand stopped the door; her mother walked in and locked the door. Zainab sat onto the stairs and prepared herself for a long lectured. Halima smiled at her daughter.

"Is there something wrong?" as Beset walked by holding an oil lamp, Halima turned to her husband and touched his shoulder. "Khalid?"

Khalid crossed his arms and gave that same look like he always did, his brows knitted, "She was out all night," her mother turned to her, "and Mahad brought her home,"

Halima sighed as she turned to her husband, "I'm sure she went out with her friends Karida and Faiz, after all she became the new wielder of the Dragon's Eye, and a priestess," she paused, "Khalid she isn't going to Nile anymore,"

"I know…"

"Zainab I think you should off to bed, or are you hungry?' Zainab shook her head, "alright then just go on," Khalid examined his daughter with his gray eyes as if expecting her to screw up.

"Night, Mother and Father," Zainab stood up and ran up the stairs as she glanced at them. She heard them discussing, she heard father saying something about Set and Mahad, she felt embarrassed. Silver and his sister ran after her before she shut the door leaning with her ear pressed against it.

"Khalid she isn't the type to wander out of the night," Halima said while in the hallway.

Khalid replied, "Well your mother does it, what makes you think she doesn't do it,"

"Khalid, have some faith in our daughter," then after that she didn't hear anything else after that.

Zainab quickly took her clothes off and changed into her night white gown while brushing her hair. Looking in the mirror, the akhet item gleamed. Then she flopped down and sighed. This was the best day of her life, Silver and Amazonite wagged their tails. She didn't take off the Dragon's Eye and placed in the jewelry box, she sighed and her dogs came in and cuddled in the corner near the window. And tucked herself in bed writing her code in the Journal of Discoveries, she looked at dragon dressed in armor. _Why did I draw that?_ She looked at her window with the stars twinkling in the sky, she flipped through the journal and sighed before she put it underneath her bed and blew the lamp out and went to bed smiling. She was so pleased to have met Mahad, felt like weight was off her shoulders.

* * *

One of my longest chapters I have ever wrote, she finally meets Mahad! (I have 10 chapters to read/edit lol) it only got extended a bit because of Faiz's family and Set, I'm almost done with Part I of her story, three more chapters including the ten, Cricket and the crocodiles play an important role in this story.

Later gators


	11. Chapter XI Awkward

**Chapter XI**

 **Awkward…**

The month was approaching fast however the end of Tekh and the first few weeks of Menhet were coming right on the last week of Tekh. Zainab had spent her time in the mornings at her grandfather's library and at noon at the temple except Tuesday's lunch with her friend Karida's house and afternoon with Faiz and evenings with Hapi and Cricket training them, while in the weekends with Prince Atem riding horses and sword duals. She studied about kas and animal behavior. Nothing was different and she would see Set or Mahad at times, she debated whether she should see the Queen's Guards, and never liked to visit or talk to people unless there was something about experiments. However time seemed to past slow this is what the crocodiles felt like when it came to their own birthdays.

One morning Zainab was in her room during the weekend and looked at the calendar hanging on her wall, she was counting the days before her sixteenth birth-day, she literally prayed to the gods, she would get a horse. Didn't care about if was a mare or a stallion or what color well except black. _Another year and still…hmm no horse and hopefully I would get one, my parents would never let me take off with their horses_. The Ibizan hounds lazily laid in her bed after she made her bed, she sat in her study desk writing her plans about the horse, she had to make a back-up just in case her parents didn't gave the horse, she pulled out her allowance for caring for the horses at her grandparent's stables. She had enough to buy a cow or a horse. _Good, good, this is good I have perfectly planned I will literally buy a horse if my parents do not give me one_. Zainab stared at the blank papyrus, no named came to mind. She sighed and leaned back into chair rubbing her forehead. She was still in her night gown sleeveless scoop neckline.

Doodling on the piece of paper with the Eye of Horus, "I would name my horse Horus…and if a female, her name would be…" Zainab looked out the window, the blue sky. "Her name would be…Sunkiss." Writing it down, she stared at the hieroglyphics real hard, "no, no I would never name my mare Sunkiss," shaking her head," I need a name that would be…Hasina or uh Mut, hmm maybe I should think this through," she tapped the reed pen on the desk. "Oh I know how about I name her Rabiah?" the door opened and Halima came in dressed in a light silver sweetheart with straps of gold, and had matching flat shoes; she held the handle set doorknob with crocodile curled, she looked like she was about to say something to her daughter. The teenager stared at her mother, "uh yes…?"

"Ah, good morning to you Zainab, I just wanted to check on you, it's early, and you have not got dressed,"

"Oh uh…" Zainab was covering the papyrus with her arms. Halima gave a small smile, as she took a step closer to her daughter, "morning to you too," the blonde ombre teen stood up.

"And may I ask what are you doing?"

"Oh uh….I was just planning for the day, nothing fun or anything…"

Halima nodded, "well would like for you to get dressed and come down to have breakfast with me,"

"Wait…what happened to Father?"

"Well, your father left before the sunrise to visit his," she paused, "his family,"

"Oh…"

"It's just me and you Zainab, is there anything you are planning to do today, I mean it's Saturday,"

"Hmm besides seeing Faiz, no,"

Halima looked around the room as the dogs Silver and Amazonite stretched and looked at the window before trotted in the hallway. Sitting down on the red cover bed, and crossed her legs with her hands onto her laps.

"And what do you two do exactly?"

"Uh boring things,"

"I would love to see what you're too up to," _Oh no why is she free at this time? IS she planning to spend time with me and Faiz?_ Zainab started to panic from the inside. She was planning to make a plan and visit Karida next week or something like that. "I mean where do you two go?"

"Uh…wander around the city,"

"And perhaps you should invite him to have lunch with us?"

"Um…hmm I never did that before," Zainab said in a low voice.

Halima stood up and grabbed her daughter's shoulders, "then you can start now, and I am surprised you never invited him to your house, I mean aren't you two friends? And has Faiz been ahem a pervert?"

"NO, actually I have not seen him do such things…" Halima released her daughter, and grabbed the knob of the door.

"Hmm I suppose that's a good thing he has changed for the better,"

"I suppose or maybe he is hiding it," muttered Zainab, wondering if her assistant was still a pervert, she rubbed her chin with suspicious, Halima smiling brightly at her daughter.

"How bout you, get dress and we have breakfast, visit your grandparents. Then see what your friend is up too,"

"Oh um what are we going there for?"

"To spend some time together,"

"Hmm alright,"

"See you in half an hour," Halima said before shutting the door.

Zainab turned around the dogs were gone they have left only for the food perhaps, she walked up to the right side of her room and opened the chest, pondering on what to wear. After all she had many clothes to choose from. _Let's see what should I wear?_ Unfortunately it took Zainab the exact time of half an hour, she brushed her hair and had to go and bath herself only to find Silver in the tub, she told her mother she had to bath. Which it took another thirty minutes, drying her and getting out of the tub before Beset and Kalima cleans it; sprinted up the stairs and closed the door quickly changing into a sky blue shoulder off with yellow designs and gold lotuses, she had gold sandals. Tying her hair in braids half up do, and placing the gold armbands and lastly of course the Dragon's Eye gleamed.

"Well I hope today will be a good one," Zainab said as she opened the door to the corridor and ran down the stairs, Kalima walked up to her. For all the times she had tortured her why wasn't this servant gone by now!?

The hime cut woman had gold bead headpiece over her long hair, and wore a dark red V-neck kalasiris, clip in the center of her breast. She carried a water jug and frowned. She towered over her and leaned into her personal space, Zainab was practically cornered at the wall that connected to the dining room and staircase.

"Morning to you, Zainab,"

"Uh…Kalima um morning to you too," she gave a sheepish smile. Moving her head to the side, "why are you coming near me like that?" the servant stared at her glancing from her head to toe.

"I'm just making sure you're not hiding anything," in her monotone voice. Zainab gave a confused expression.

"Um like wh-what exactly?" asked Zainab, Kalima moved away from her uninterested in the oddball girl. The servant held onto the water jug tightly, while Zainab subconsciously twiddled with her fingers.

"You and…Set," Zainab raised an eyebrow, what about Set. Kalima continued "You have something with him." She left and through the entrance then opened the door of the house. Shrugging at the comment, she went to the dining room where her mother came sat down with her at the table.

Zainab crossed her legs while sitting down, her mother glanced at her while Raja passed by holding gold plates that had bread and strips of beef, Silver and Amazonite had to eat at in another room that was connected with the dining room. They followed the servant boy, her mother smiled at her.

"Zainab,"

"What?" as Beset started to set the table, her mind was wondering about how Beset and Kalima came to be in this household. Awi held bowls of water for the dogs, Raja came and took the bowls from him before headed back to the kitchen.

"I have been hearing rumors from our servants,"

Zainab asked in confusions, she watched her mother interlaced her fingers, "About what?"

"Well about you of course," Halima chuckled, "interested in anyone lately?" Zainab's hazel eyes darted around the room, _who said that I want to know who is spreading rumors about me_. "I mean you are at that age,"

"Uh…no?" uncertain about the topic, Zainab leaned in closer, "what we talking about again?"

Halima glanced at a female servant placing a plate of falafel, and almond top cookies, the young priestess briefly stared at the sugary goodness treats. She gave a shy smile to her mother, "Well, I mean do you have any interests in anyone?" Didn't her father ask her this a month ago? Before she went to the Nile with Set, she started to think hard on it. Does her parents discuss about her potential love life with a potential husband. "You have been spending some time with priest Set,"

"Um uh…" she flushed red, well she enjoyed his company, but they weren't close. "Uh we are just acquaintances nothing more…"

"Well, I think you could be more than that,"

"Um well I guess,"

Halima straighten herself as Beset placed cups of cow milk on the table, and bread, she started to take some of the bread and tore it in half handing the bread to Zainab. They were eating breakfast together however Zainab wasn't so sure if she really wanted to talk about this topic of love.

"You don't need to be shy about it," Zainab glanced at her mother while earing pieces of lettuce, radish, a small slice of watermelon, and some bread. "I mean you can tell me anything," _well not Cricket or Hapi that's for sure_.

Zainab was embarrassed to consult her parents her feelings were only written in her diary which was not the same book of Journal of Discoveries. Everything had its place and she honestly believed that it consists in certain areas where it belonged in precise order. Showing her feelings were confidential to people, she only told herself about it. "Um well I have nothing to say,"

"Alright, but if you have something bothering you, please tell me," her mother simply said. Eating with her mother always felt pleasant whenever her father was around it the atmosphere was intense and suffocating.

"Um…" she was debating whether to tell her mother that she actually was perhaps maybe the slightest interest in… _someone_. Zainab was thinking while nibbling on falafel with small pieces of bread. "If maybe I would if may insist, if I did…like someone do I have to tell you to you?" Halima looked up at her daughter, "I mean if that was...possible?"

"Certainly, I mean if you're interested in him,"

"What if he does not know or well return those feelings?"

Halima, "Well Zainab if that did happen, I think you would either be courting one another until you find out if you were meant to be, or the worse is that you would have to move on,"

"I suppose you never courting?"

Halima shook her head, "Not one slight bit,"

"Ah, and I suppose I would end up courting then?" as she threw a piece of bread in her mouth, her mother looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No of course not, I was just saying the highly possible fact if someone—a man interested in me," she gestured toward herself, _who in their right mind would marry me_ … "Would be in fact have a chance at this so call courting would be auspicious opportunity,"

"Is there someone?" Halima asked as she knitted her brows.

"No, no," Zainab took the watermelon piece and didn't dare to say another word. If she kept the conversation going her mother would think she was interested in _someone_ which wasn't the fact. Sure she talked to Set, but she felt might have some idea who she perhaps liked maybe it was Mahad; she ate while thinking the possibilities they would be a good match _. No, he's too hmm what is the word courteous…? He is out of my league_ ….Halima and Zainab ate breakfast, visited Kateb for a while and walked the dogs Silver and Amazonite, the dogs chase someone's cat, they ended up running around the street venders to stop their dogs from chewing on the cat. Once that troublesome problem was over they left for Faiz's house.

* * *

Janan opened the door instead of a servant, she was surprised to find Halima and Zainab out the door, the brunette woman was dressed in orange kalasiris with gold armbands, smiling, "Halima, Zainab, what brings you here?" she opened the door and let them, usually a servant would opened the door. "I didn't know you were coming?"

Halima spoke as Janan closed the door, "well, Khalid is out of town, I thought it would be nice if Faiz would join Zainab for lunch at our house,"

Zainab walked in the house and sat in the living room, the very room where she met him almost two years ago, Janan and Halima sat down in chairs, while chatting something about their children. Zainab's mother sat next to her, "How's Faiz doing?"

"He's not taking too well with his sister Kali getting married," Janan said, she sounded so concern, "my children are close to one another, and Faiz loves his sister so much, I'm afraid he doesn't like the fact she made such a rash decision,"

"What do you mean by that?" Halima asked, "Marriage is an exciting event for every person,"

Janan swipe her hand down signaling a servant to come over to her, "Not for him, he—oh yes?"" a male servant with a shendyt and cloth headdress came to her and whispered something in her ear, "could you tell my son, Zainab is here," the man left the house.

"Faiz isn't home during the mornings?" Halima looked around the house, it was awfully quiet.

Faiz's mother laughed, "None of my children are, they only are home if something is important, Kali and Leila are at their cousins right now, and Faiz well he does his own thing in the morning,"

Zainab was quiet, she preferred to listen to people's conversations, she looked around the room and spotted a dark brown dog, Seth the father of Amazonite, and Silver, walking up to her. He looked the same; she wondered where his mate was at. The two mothers were discussing something about the mornings. However, the young priestess was distracted by the male dog; his fierce eyes stared at her.

"Zainab how are you? Janan suddenly asked. Startled by the woman's voice, she turned to Janan. "I mean I heard from Halima couple of weeks ago, about the news of you the wielder of the Dragon's Eye, I was wondering how that going for you?" Halima gave a gentle smile to her daughter.

"Um uh…I am good, Ms. Janan," she shyly said, "I am fine,"

"And anyone you have been interested in?" Janan smiled at her. _Why in the Pharaoh's name does everyone ask me this?_ Cringing at the thoughts of the rumors spreading among her family friends, "I saw you with a handsome man with blue eyes," Zainab suddenly blushing, she started to feel like her entire family was watching her.

"Oh uh…that's Set,"

Janan and Halima chuckled; the blonde ombre glanced at them. "And how is he?"

"Um…I suppose nice?" Zainab said as she raised an eyebrow.

Halima turned brunette haired woman, "Well I could say my daughter is looking for a husband,"

The lady of the Omari House, laughed, she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my? Zainab perhaps you are becoming beautiful like your mother,"

Zainab muttered, "Thank you," the dog suddenly moved away and sat next down to the Lady Omari, the dog slid down and laid down yawning.

"I believe you are right," Halima said turning to her daughter.

Janan examined the ombre blonde hair, "Is this several shades, it kind of reminds of fading light," pointing at the blonde hair, "like the sun,"

"Well," Halima said with a long pause, "it is somewhat inherited from my side of the family, a famous magician called the Sun Magician Ra, she was known for her beauty, and power,"

"Ah, I see,"

"Ra's hair was like fire itself," Halima spoke with regal, Janan seemed impressed in awe, "however I believe my daughter has inherited that beauty,"

Janan nodded and was about to comment, the door flew opened and Faiz came in soaked in his white sleeveless tunic and shendyt, he had gold armbands, his side bag shoved to the same male servant, he wiped his hair and walked up to his mother, Halima and Zainab stared at him with utter surprise. The male servant closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Morning, Mother," he said almost out of breath.

"Faiz? Why in Ra's name are you _so_ wet, have you been swimming in the Nile?" Janan stood up and touched his shoulders. The teenager moved away, he glanced at the ombre blonde girl and gave her charming smile.

"Not really," he replied glancing at his mother.

"You should change your clothes," Janan, "you could get sick!"

"It's alright, I don't have too, I can just take my clothes off," Faiz said suddenly taking his tunic off right in front of their guests, Janan gasped, Halima cleared her throat and glanced away. Zainab stared at her fellow assistant.

"FAIZ have some manners," Janan shouted at her son, his tunic slapped the servant in the face. He caught the gaze of his mother, and stretched his arms, "You're going to undress in front our guests?"

"It's alright, Mother, it's just Zainab and Ms. Halima," Faiz looked at Janan was about to say something, "I will change into some dry clothes and be back in less than five minutes," he turned to the left and went into the hallway. His mother shook her head as she folded her arms together.

Janan said, "I am so sorry, he tends to do that,"

"Hmm does he do that every time?" asked Zainab squinting at the direction where her assistant left.

"Why was he wet?" Halima asked.

"Well, Faiz goes to the Nile whenever he wants to get inspire for his art," Jana turned around, Faiz came back with a blue cut sleeve tunic, he walked up to his mother, she reached up to his collarbone, "Faiz, Halima and Zainab would like you to join them at lunch."

Faiz chuckled, "And where might this be at?" he crossed his arms while looking at Zainab and her mother.

"At our house," Halima said.

"Odd for you to invite me, but sure why not," Faiz walked over to Zainab and dropped himself right next to her, she flinched at his touch, "what's the occasion?"

"Well, Zainab wants you to have lunch with us,"

"Just that or is there something more?" Faiz asked looking at Halima, with a smirk. He started to play with Zainab's blonde ombre hair twirling the silky strands in his finger.

Zainab shoved him and stood up, "it's just lunch, Faiz," she turned to her mother, "Are we done now?"

Halima said with a smile, "Yes, we Faiz we will see you later at noon,"

Faiz smirked, "I'm looking for to it,"

Zainab spent the rest of the morning reading at her grandfather's house. Her grandfather had briefly come with a stack of books, intrigued by the books. She found a book about the story of the gods, she read it. Nearing the time of noon, she went to take some notes on the Dragon's Eye. Then noon came and Zainab found Faiz staring at her house outside, Beset told her that he wouldn't stop staring as she walked outside and tapped on him, he turned to her and followed her in the house. He looked around and entered the dining room, the two dogs Silver and Amazonite were playing with a ball running into the library room.

"What?" Faiz said as he sat down on the chair, Zainab sat across from him, "you have a large house,"

"What? Well of course I have a large house. I am wealthy noble, Faiz…"

Faiz smirked, and placed his arm on the table, "So is this a lunch with me and you only? I didn't think you were interested in me?" Zainab frowned _. Just because you are near beautiful does not mean you are beautiful Faiz, you are never going to be at the top with Mahad_. She knew he was flirting with her; he did the same taunting manner when she met him the first time.

"Faiz, I will never court you, even if you were the last Egyptian man in Egypt." She interlaced her fingers in a stern manner. The teenage boy laughed at her, he hit the table, Beset came by with water.

"Oh come on, Zainab there must be a reason?"

"No you fool. I just want you to come over to my house,"

Faiz gave a sly smiled, and raised a brow, "Alright, but it could happen, you and me?"

"No." Zainab said in cold voice.

Faiz slapped the table, "come on Zainab, don't be like that, I mean we both have compatible personalities,"

"Faiz we are _just_ friends, in matter of fact you have been excellent assistant, and I cannot imagine myself marrying someone like you, it—"

He laughed at her, "Is it because I told you I said those nasty things?"

"No,"

"Is it because I'm a pervert? Or I have potential desires,"

"No, I think it's because we already established our relationship, I cannot see you with me in the future, in my best interest I am sure you can find a girl that um…" Zainab looked at him, "a girl who is into your strange hobbies?"

Faiz said, "Strange hobbies?" raising a brow, he chuckled, "Zainab I am not weird like you, I enjoy watching gir—" he saw Halima coming over and sat down with a smiling, he changed the subject, "I mean geese such an inspirational animal," he slapped the table and leaned back, "Ms. Halima, how are you?"

Halima replied, "I am fine, Faiz and I heard you and Zainab have a serious discussion. Don't tell me you are interest in Zainab because the deal is off and I am not marrying her to you, and I could care less if you are wealthy,"

"Well I was kidding. I bet Zainab likes _someone_ else,"

Zainab shook her head. Halima chuckled, glancing at her daughter, "Zainab does not have anyone in mind."

Faiz turned to his friend, while Kalima and Beset placed the food on the table, she didn't like him eyeing her. Why was he wondering if she liked someone, she loved how Mahad looked? Set well she was just an acquaintance, she didn't know anything about her future and perhaps wouldn't marry however she couldn't. Faiz started to talk about dogs to Halima while the food was being set down they had steak (already cut in pieces), bread, vegetable soup, boil goose eggs, lettuce, grapes, wine, water and some almond cookies which Zainab didn't eat all. She believed cookies were some sort of witch craft made of strange materials. An hour passed by while they had a discussion during lunch. Zainab's mother was pleased to hear that Faiz was actually under the apprenticeship with the royal scribe Erina, he talked about his sisters Kali and Leila, stating that Kali's hobbies were cooking and playing pranks, however his youngest sister goals were weaving clothing.

"That is interesting, is Leila serious about weaving?" Halima asked, Faiz popped a grape in his mouth and nodded.

"She is, and she wants start making some customize dresses," he paused and glanced at Zainab who was breaking the cookie in half and examining it as if was something new, Faiz smiled at Halima, "she would like to make some for Zainab, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Halima said, "you can tell her, we appreciate that, besides Zainab loves wearing anything your sister would stitch, isn't that right Zainab?" The ombre blonde teenager glanced up at her mother.

"Of course," Zainab said absent mindedly. Faiz and Halima looked at Beset and Awi coming over to pick up the dirty dishes while they were still in their seats. Halima suggested them to go into the library; this gave for her daughter to read while Faiz was messing glancing at the books in the library with shelves all around the room, a large table in the center of the room couple of scrolls laid there. He was surprised to find a history of magicians in the library; he got an explanation by the priestess Halima. After around two, Faiz left with Zainab when Halima had to attend to important matters. They were in the streets near the palace walls, while shopping for fabrics for Leila; he told her he didn't want to burden her so she could just see him tomorrow.

Alone and wandering around the streets, she almost ran into Set, she froze when she saw Mahad both of them in their priest clothing they seemed to be talking to one another however none of them seemed in bliss. They looked dead serious, she was behind a wall as she watched them walked by her, and they didn't seem to notice her.

"Hmm what should I do?" she turned around to the south gate direction and tapped her chin, "should I visit Cricket and Hapi or see Set…"

She hated her decision and had found the two young men near a jewelry shop. She was behind some women peering over their heads, hoping just to catch a glance however a man moved back and Zainab was against the wall for a while until she caught a glimpse of Cleopatra waving at her, she freaked out and squeezed through the crowd, she wasn't looking where she was going. The jewel shop owner dressed in red orange kalasiris, Zainab smacked into something and heard Set, "Zainab?" she flinched when she saw Mahad and Set. The millennium items the ring and the rod gleamed.

"Oh you two I did not know—" Zainab began as she glanced at the woman Cleopatra talking to another woman. She felt embarrassed wondering why was she here with them.

"You should be more careful around your surroundings," Set said looking at her, she felt his eyes on her. The ombre blonde glanced at him, and Mahad who gave a gentle smiled to her, "have found anything on the Dragon's Eye?"

Zainab held out a finger while she was thinking how to formulate her words, "No…I assume all the answers are with Tahir, however I did found out he apparently had some sort of contact with the dragons…."

"Hmm, well it's a start," Set said. He turned to face priest Mahad.

Mahad glanced at her from head to toe; well she was wearing sky blue kalasiris with gold. Her hair was tied half up do; she placed her hands behind her back. Zainab turned to look away blushing at him. She stood right between them. _Hmm if I was to compare—no, no I should not do that they both have their own qualities_ …Zainab shuddered. _Ah Mahad looks so beautiful but so do you Set…_. Staring at him, she glanced at Set; subconsciously she was examining the young men. She tried to imagine herself with them, mentally shaking her head _. Preposterous I think they would have nice women with them; I am not the type to settle down._ Not paying any attention to them, they were talking however their attention turned to her while she was lost on the express of thoughts.

"Zainab?" Mahad said, she didn't hear him the first time, "Zainab?" _Hmm what are they talking about again?_ She ignored him on purpose. She tried to imagine Mahad being angry, nothing came in her mind besides he looked like he could be a loving husband. _What am I thinking_?

Set called out on her, "Zainab!" snapping her out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes?" Zainab said squinting at them, "What is it you need—I mean what?"

Set glanced at her with a scowl, "Never mind,"

Mahad spoke surprised, "We were calling you. However I wanted to ask you how are you? I haven't seen you in a while,"

"Uh I am good, you?" Zainab avoided eye contact.

"I am good as well," Mahad replied, she wished he could just talk on and on nothing sounded so pleasant then his voice. If only he talked without her asking him anything, and why was Set staring at her? Or was her imagination, she fiddled with her thumbs out of nervousness, "I saw your father this morning,"

"Oh uh…My father…how do you know he…was my father…?" Zainab said her gaze shifted from Set and Mahad.

"Well, I met him long before I met you, some years ago." Mahad explained.

Set folded his arms, "Why are you asking? We know your mother priestess Halima," he glanced at her, dear Ra his voice was harsh compared to Mahad's voice, "besides he—"

"Well I should be going now," Zainab suddenly said out of nowhere and glared at Set, "I am sure you are very busy…" backing away from them, "Set…Mahad," the priest in blue expression soften, she bit her lip, "I will leave you to whatever you are doing." She turned around and walked away.

Mahad, "have a nice day, Zainab," she heard his soothing voice and turned around, he smiling at her, however he seemed to have departed from Set after exchanging few words before leaving him. Set walked up to her, she looked at him and flinched with his blue eyes locked on her.

"What are you up to?" Set asked, she had no idea why was he coming up to her perhaps because they were acquaintances.

"M-me? Well nothing of course, what about you?"

"I was asking you," Set said looking down at her, she felt like running from his hard gaze, "don't turned it around to me," his voice harsh, _say that again…Set_.

She sighed, and scratched behind her head, and glanced at him shyly, "I…was going to the Nile,"

"Then let us be on our way," Set said, he probably knew that she probably going to see Cricket.

They walked all way to the Nile, he started to talk to her about Tahir, and some other magicians, she told him whatever she had learned about the Dragon's Eye and some things about Cricket, the young crocodile was actually near her age, they ran into Kadin briefly spoke to her. Zainab had to introduce him to Set and they exchange few words before their destination to the Nile River. Strolled along in search of the leaf green crocodile, they found Dusk greeting them before she left to the river, Twilight and Flute basking. Hapi was in the river and didn't come out for some reason, the water horse splashed in the water.

Sitting in the grass, Set sat on the right while she was at his left, their gazed was locked the sparkling river, a faint breeze blew in their faces. Zainab glance his side profile, not knowing why she was looking at him. He turned his head as if looking for the green croc; the young priestess was glancing at him. Scanning the river for the green crocodile, while Set looking straight ahead, he took his blue gold cobra priest hat off, intently staring at him, his brown hair fell down to his neck. She felt hot in her cheeks. _Ah why am I staring at him…I need to break this habit_. Her hazel eyes looked at the flying ibis birds.

A splash of water came from far from the river; Cricket jumped out like a dolphin and snapped her jaws at one goose. Before climbing onto the shore, the crocodile walked with purpose toward them.

"Does Cricket know you're here?" he asked fixing his hair, she glanced at him, still red. He caught her gaze, and she flinched with her hands clasped together.

"Oh she knows…" Zainab said, swallowing her saliva. Examined him, she couldn't take her eyes off him, "it does not matter how far I am from her, she knows I am here." Set glanced at her while he rubbed his neck.

"When did you two met?" Set asked in curious tone, Cricket was on her way, looking at him. Zainab glanced down at the millennium rod and his hand nearly brushed against hers, she moved away from him.

"Um when I was….seven,"

"Hmm that explains a lot," Set gave a small smile, "I was expecting you would actually explain," Zainab felt her face red; she glanced at him as he turned toward her.

"Ahem well, I went to the Nile river with my parents, they wanted to teach me about the important of the river while explaining to me about the gods…" she paused lightly scratching her cheek, "I somehow manage to wander off, and stumble upon Dusk with her hatching crocodiles…I was curious so I was watching the reptiles from far but I saw tiny crocodiles coming of out of the nest with their squeaky croaks, I made a foolish mistake and walked up to the noisy bunch and wanted to pick one of the baby crocodiles up," she gave a nervous smile, "I picked up Cricket because she so was brightly in color…and I heard Dusk speaking to me, she told me the names of her children but of course my father found me and took me far away from the crocodile's nest…and I suppose that's how I met Cricket in a brief but of course I later on came more frequent to the Nile…"

"Did you hear them when you were a child? I believe you told me somehow if not in clear detail that you could understand them, I met you when were fourteen and you didn't have the Dragon's Eye."

"Uh…yes?"

"Odd," Set just said and was quiet.

Silence crept upon them, a peaceful moment between them, the breeze kissed their skin, the sun reached and faded into the air. Cricket had come to them and sat on Set's right, the three sat there in silence, the reptile and the priestess glanced at the priest in blue while gazing at the cloudless sky with the sunlight danced on the ground. The geese squawked in the distance, she wondered what rain felt like it hardly rain in Egypt. The sun Ra's gift was blessing and could be a death curse if one was not careful.

Zainab glanced at him, her hazel eyes traced him, peering over the green crocodile, for some odd reason she wanted to touch his silky hair. _No, no that's not a good idea_. Set caught her gaze, she flinched and turned away.

"Uh—um so how is your day?" she wanted to smack herself for asking such a ridiculous; she should have asked something else. Zainab blushed while she glanced away while tapping her finger on her front teeth.

"It's been fine, and you?"

"Good, good," Zainab replied fiddling with her fingers, "So…um have any pets?" _not another question…Zainab stop, stop asking foolish naïve questions_. Racked her brain, what would smart people no— intelligence would asked.

"Besides my horse, no" Set replied, he glanced at her, she seemed to be nervous. He leaned back with his arms supporting him; Zainab began to pluck the grass ripping the blades.

"Oh your horse," she muttered. _Is his horse a pet or a mode of transportation?_ Zainab thought, and looked out at the running river, Set turned to her.

"And you have dogs?"

"Well they are family pets, but they did…take over my room," Zainab said embarrassed to admit. She knew if she had a horse it would be wonderful she could go anywhere!

"I'm surprised you don't have a horse,"

"How do you know that? I do not have a horse?"

Set glanced at her with a frown, "If you did you would have not wandered the city out of your sheer boredom,"

"Ah so you think I would not want to stay here?" Zainab said in a low voice, but he didn't hear her at all, "I never told you my personal goals,"

"You don't have to," Set said, she felt her face hot red, how would he know. Her heart raced wait did her mother say anything about horses to him? She hoped not, and he must be seriously good in reading her emotions.

"Oh uh…"

"So what did you find on the Dragon's Eye?"

"Hmm besides Tahir and Ra forging the item, no"

"They are your relatives, perhaps your grandfather has some answers have you tried asking him?" Set suggested. She didn't try that did she? No she didn't think so, he had a good suggestion.

Zainab nodded in agreement, "Perhaps I will," Cricket moved and walked around them until she was right beside the ombre blonde priestess, the reptile sat there staring to whatever the unkind eyes seen. Zainab stroke the reptile, petting it like a cat resting in her lap. The croc snapped her jaws, and hissed which made her flinched, the crocodile moved and sat right next to Set again.

They spent there for quite some time, she told him about Cricket's siblings after all she believed he needed to know them and whoever was left Flute, Ra, Twilight, Cricket, Dawn, and Amulet were the lucky ones who lived, he asked about the crocodiles parents, Night was the dominant male and had the best places, he was aggressive and uncaring at times. As for Dusk, she was the known as the kindest out of all the crocodiles, They went back to the city, she had to return home, he was going to offer to walk her home however Keret came and rudely took her granddaughter before Set could do anything. Zainab was at her grandparents' house in the library reading before Keret told her, she should start spending time with Mahad than Set, she wasn't so certain why her grandmother insisted she spend her time with Mahad. By the end of the day, she was tired and went straight to bed.

* * *

Zainab changed her plans and stared at the calendar, she needed to gather some of her ideas together her plans were already set when she gets a horse she would travel. A longing feeling of leaving Thebes haunted her for quite some time. If she wasn't going to get that horse she would have to break her family's rules spending money (which was only necessary for her when she was either alone, orphaned, or traveling) but she didn't fit any of those categories, mentally crying for that beloved horse. In contrast her grandfather Kateb had told her once patience is a virtue. _How long would I have to wait on this horse…if Ra is playing games with me, then I shall get a head start if he does not do anything for me_. She literally prayed not to have a black horse, she didn't mind at all the colors but her mother had beautiful black horses three or four of them? All horses were majestic and deserved a temple in their name however Zainab herself made a chart of horse coat colors thanks to her grandmother who collected horses for a living. Silver laid in the bed sleeping with his right paw over his face, his sister was probably downstairs in the kitchen.

She was in her room in her study desk writing her secret code in her Journal of Discoveries, everything she did had a purpose. But it this supposed to be protection for her research so no one would get the credit. Hopefully she would be the one down in history if that happened. The door opened and Halima came in, like usual Zainab's father never did because of their strain relationship, outside the sun was at the lowest point it and had been couple of days since she went to the Nile with Set. Supposedly he was rude but she didn't see him that way, she quickly placed book on Egypt's geography, smiling at her mother. Her mother was wearing a white and faded pink kalasiris at the skirt area.

Halima looked around at her daughter's room before sitting down on the bed, "So how are you and Mahad and Set?"

"Uh we are good," Zainab replied with doubt. Why is she asking this? She looked at her mother.

"I was just curious," Halima said as she crossed her legs while her hands neatly on top one another, then silence they glanced at one another. _Oh no please not the rumors…*Gasp* the servants need to shut their mouths_ …"Ahem well I was wondering your birthday is coming and I was curious since your father and I wanted to do something anything _particular_ you want do on your birth day?"

Zainab tapped her fingers onto the desk thinking. _Good question what do I want to do?_ She got up from the chair and faced herself toward Halima. For last couple of years, her grandparents always came up things last year her grandmother Keret supposedly gave her a book on farming and even made her granddaughter literally work in the garden. The most embarrassing part was that Zainab had to work for a week right before her birth day and she nearly passed out in the hot sun. Of course the year before that when she was fourteen she had a decent birth day, her mother cooked actually even her father made something. Zainab's 13th birthday was the worst of all, she ended up a snob noble son as a gift until she rejected him at the same day (supposedly his name was…Thoth) a complete jerk. That when she knew her parents were trying to find her a husband, she leaned in slightly with her brow raised, "There's no hmm men in this are they?"

"Hmm no," Halima replied. Zainab rubbed her chin squinting at her mother, "I will not try to make you court anyone however I do hope you find someone Zainab you are turning sixteen in month and three weeks from now,"

"Wa-wait now?" she said in panicked.

"No, no not now I just hope perhaps later in the year," Halima said with worry.

"Cannot not just wait until I am twenty or something?" Zainab asked frowning, her mother shook her head, while the ombre blonde sighed, "it's not like I have to right?"

"Zainab it's better to be married rather than being alone, I hope you will understand that someday." _Well it's not this day or any other day that is for sure…how and why do I need to be married I really cannot understand this strange concept, is my parents trying to put in a relationship? I still do not understand thing called love_.

"Uh right…anyway you asked me a question I was wondering if…hmm well maybe if possible can I use the money on my birthday?" Halima blinked in confusion, "I know, I know it's very odd for me to ask this but I believe you never told me any restrictions."

"True, but I cannot see why would you want to use money on your birthday?"

"Hmm for some other reasons…But I thought I would like a life lesson perhaps to learn how manage money, as for my birthday well I would actually like to have a mock duel, perhaps horse riding or swords…."

Halima gave a gentle smile, "alright, I suppose we could do that,"

"And um have grandfather make something," Zainab added in.

"Anything you like,"

"Well definitely not roast pig," Zainab said shaking her head, "of course and please do not put the cookies, I have no idea why you two always try to give me cookies,"

"You like watermelons and they are sweet, I thought it would be nice if you would try almond cookies," Halima paused, "however I suppose it isn't going to happen,"

"Is grandfather home?"

"Yes, and he wants to join us for dinner, so I suggest you to come down in fifteen minutes," Halima stood up and left the room. Zainab quickly pulled out her journal. Later in the evening Zainab went downstairs and ate with her family, her father Khalid was not present but her grandparents and Keret was there. Her grandmother was never around Halima after all they didn't have a good relationship, not sure how it came to be but before Zainab was born or her mother was married, Keret was a mother in contrast a horrible one, too carefree to even held the responsibility. Wondering if her own relationship with her own mother Halima would end up like Keret's, nevertheless enjoying her time with her loved ones, Kateb told her about Magician Platypus a ka that was treated as a separate friend of Tahir's so much practically another person to Tahir to care for, she quite didn't understand it, but the critter had made a name for himself—no wonder why the court magician had become famous for almost four centuries. No one could compare to the court magician Tahir sounded like a fun person to be with, and the platypus ka a legend and a myth to her. Halima had told her daughter that it was possible to meet the Magician Platypus as for Tahir…disappointment he could be dead, Keret in contrast said Tahir never died. An argument came from Zainab's mother and grandmother that Kateb had to intervene to stop them from ruining their dinning by the time it was later in the night she went to take a stroll before going home her grandfather came with her. They briefly visited Cricket before going home again.

* * *

A week later, Khalid had returned from his trip but she never found out what he left for which some ways bothered her. But couldn't complain about it, the good thing was that he had return safely that mattered the most to her family. Zainab sat outside in the balcony of her grandparent's house, on the rails while she charted the stars, as the golden sun sunk so low that the faint outreached lights of Ra faded into the sky-wisteria cloudless sky filled with pastel colors of paint. The moon in haze of white hadn't shine its silver glow. _Let see if that star is the brightest would be in the north and those…hmm then why is the stars connect and point to the North Star_. She held her Journal of Discoveries and while mapping the stars it could come in handy later on. She had changed into her linen gold V-neckline and tied her hair in half up do, the Dragon's Eye gleamed.

"Zainab could we talk?" Zainab turned around; her mother wore a red kalasiris "With your father and I?"

"About what?" asked Zainab in a curious tone, she hope it wasn't anything about being interested in any man. Her family had been bothering her lately perhaps because turning sixteen next month and she still didn't have anyone.

Halima crossed her arms as if she expected her daughter to know, "You know what I mean," still strange that even her father was into the marriage subject. Feeling disappointment arising in the moment Zainab sighed.

"Oh that? Mother you I am not interested in anything which includes a man…" closing her journal and putting it in her kalasiris.

Halima glanced away for a moment, "Still we need to discuss this," then looked at her daughter. Zainab slid off the stone railing and looked up at her tall mother, "your father told me, you have been well spending a lot of time outside," while she turned and entered the library where she usually hanged out and now that she saw across from her father sitting in a table dressed in a dark blue sleeveless tunic and that ridiculous black shendyt accompanied by a blue sash and that black sash tied around his head, she could see his platinum blonde hair. Every time she looked at him, he reminded her of that priest with blonde hair from the Queen's Guard. Zainab walked up to a chair and sat down facing her father, she could have sworn she saw Keret running out of the room. Halima stood next to Khalid and touched his shoulder.

Zainab spoke not sure what to say to her own father, "Um yes?"

Khalid's stared with those plain gray eyes of his did not help the situation, and lately they have been badgering her for past month or so, "Well I am sure you know why you're here," her father spoke in a cold voice.

"Uh…" Zainab said, "Hmm perhaps," she started twiddling with her fingers while looking around the room as if to find an escape passage. "I do not understand? Are you applying that I have feelings for someone…?"

Her parents looked at one another before they turned to her, whispering and could hardly hear them, leaning in to strain however it didn't help at all. She sat there twiddling with her fingers. The agony of waiting and the anticipation tugged in her heart. If this was another topic about feelings or marriage she was going to walk out. Watching her parents' body language she could tell that something was going on. While squinted with one eye until the turned to face her, startled by them and shyly smiling at them.

"Zainab well you have been going out a lot," Halima started with concern expression, "and well you have been perhaps shy to tell us,"

"…" nothing their daughter glanced at them.

Khalid crossed his arms, "Have you been spending your time with Mahad or Set lately?"

"Why are we discussing this?" Zainab asked, she didn't like where this was going.

Her mother turned to Khalid before glancing back at their daughter, "We think it's important Zainab you are the age of marriage,"

 _I already know this…However I have no interests in marriage._ _Why was it so important for me to marry again? My duty or something like that,_ she looked at her parents. Then spoke to them. "No, no one in particular," though she lied when she said thought of Mahad that beautiful man with soothing voice. But she didn't think a man like him would be interested in her.

Halima crossed her arms while Khalid stared at their daughter, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Zainab said giving a bored expression, "I am not positively absolutely and firmly I have no interests in any man for the time being… now if it was the opposite I would not know,"

Halima spoke to Zainab, "Are you telling me you would perhaps be interests in a man?"

"I am turning sixteen and I do not believe that I am in dire needs to get married," Zainab said with uninterested expression, "If you would please just well leave it at it."

"Are you really going to plan to disgrace your family?" Khalid asked in firm voice, she cringed every time he spoke to her as if jabbing her with a knife and carving all the horrible potential failures of her life. "You are already an outc-"

"Khalid!" Halima said almost shouting. She cleared her throat and looked briefly at her husband, "We will respect that Zainab,"

"Really?" Zainab said in doubt.

Khalid suddenly turned to his wife and frowned, "Halima, I know you too well to the point you actually want our daughter married soon," his wife clamped her mouth shut and kept a straight face, "you're not actually going to let her go like that?"

"No but I cannot force her to marry someone she does not love, I rather take some more time and let her find out her love for whoever that man is,"

"It better not be Mahad…" his gray eyes locked on his wife, suddenly their daughter had become invisible to them as if she never was here to begin with. Nervously glancing around wondering what her parents were talking about. Started to think of random ideas of experiments and gods then dragons she faintly heard them talking. She turned to her left and stared out the window while she pulled out her journal and was making notes on the stars.

"Nonsense just because my own mother thinks Mahad and Zainab would marry because of their positions in the magician Houses, the Hadiqa and Re Houses will not intergrade into one another, yes it's true that the Re House has married into great magician houses such as Ra, and Ibis but Tahir tried and it failed the Hadiqa house is not welcome in our blood unless they've changed however I am not saying it's impossible for that to happen, but I do not want our daughter think she would be pressured into marrying that house, she is free to—well not anyone but someone of a high noble or status," Halima said.

"Well Mahad isn't arrogant but he's too _perfect_ , I assume he might have several girls fawning over him."

"Just because, he is someone you don't like doesn't mean he's perfect, everyone has their flaws, you just don't like him because my mother likes him and believes that—ahem I mean Zainab?" Zainab snapped out of dragons playing ball in her head, and turned to her mother, "well I was about to say that it's your choice who you want to be with,"

"Um I thought we already discuss this, I have no one on my mind…" Zainab said as she knitted her brows together in confusion. Unsure they might do to her, she looked straight at them.

"Maybe we should just find out if she is interest and set her up with her so called potential love?" Khalid said.

"Maybe if she is alright with that however I am not sure about it,"

"Do you think she would agree to it?" Khalid said to Halima, did they forget she was here, she was right in the room. Her mother rubbed her chin in thinking posture.

"Well, I would but I—"

"Alright, we do not need to discuss," Zainab said getting up from them chair. "Ahem, I mean who needs to get married right…with men, please stop trying…." She placed her hands together pleading to her parents. "Please stop trying," Khalid sat up and stood next to his wife, they were taller than her; sometimes they made her feel like an insect under a tall palm tree.

Halima said with gentle expression, "Zainab if you ever have someone on your mind, please tell us his name," No one in her mind…She wasn't so sure what her parents were implying about.

Zainab glanced around, "His name or him? I mean maybe he would come here…" a suggestion, she would never tell who the man was…because she wasn't so sure if she had feelings for him? _For now I will be turning be sixteen on my birthday_ …

Khalid and Halima turned to one another, then her mother said, "I suppose we will see, we should get going home, it's getting late," Zainab's father left without saying another word to his daughter, after saying goodbye to Kateb they walked home which was not that far from Kateb's house. Finally at home, Zainab hoped her birthday wouldn't be the worst surprise and she would be perhaps she would find out. Soon or later, she dreamt about horses that night during her night journeys in her sleep.

* * *

Ah sorry not posting asp, but I re read this chapter and edit the title it was supposed to be Sweet Fifteen but it sounded more like Awkward so I changed it :3 nothing exciting until the last three chapters, I am almost done with part I (and part II is way more fun where the plot thickens)

Enjoy!


	12. Chapter XII The Count Down

**Chapter XII**

 **The Count Down**

Two more weeks left and Zainab would be sixteen the month of October 30th was fast approaching for most of Zainab's house except herself it felt like forever she really was starting to lose it, perhaps that back up plan of buying her own horse herself might happened.

Dressed in a halter white kalasiris and tiara veil, she had black strap sandals. She decided to head to the Secret Hideout as she called it or something like that. Faiz wasn't here but it was good to be alone during the morning hours after breakfast then at noon she would have to be at the temple performing her priestess duties supposedly it was to bring offerings to the gods but frankly she thought it was a waste of time. Zainab was in the forge messing with something with the blacksmith tools, she didn't know why she was thinking about a black dragon with gold armor. Out of her own brilliant mind she literally sketched out the design of the armor (she is good at drawing items) the armor on the dragon shouldn't be too heavy if on a dragon, suddenly she thought it was strange that the Egyptian army didn't have armor. So why did that dragon have armor? He had scrolls wasn't he a scribe? Completely lost in her thoughts she absentmindedly wrote on her hand the hieroglyphics of Kmt.

"What am I doing?" rubbing the ink off, the Dragon's Eye around her neck gleamed. Twinkling like starlight, "I am practically losing my mind here, two more weeks and I'm sixteen! Half way of my life and nothing…I really need to make my name out there…" she was talking to herself, "what should I do for my next experiment?" she crossed her arms and looked down at the floor with a single dirty gray ray sat there staring at her, while she locked her hazel eyes on the rodent rubbing its nose with its little hands and then it picked up and almond while nibbling on it, "Hmmm….perhaps I should um study crocodiles or something or," struggling for a thought she decided to lay down on the floor staring at the ceiling, trying to find another angle. The rat was right next to her, the crunching buzzed in her ears however she ignored it. "No, not crocodiles…um" as she gasped and sat up an idea came to her, "I should find what the Dragon's Eye made of, grandmother has countless jewels that are unrefined! I can go and test out the materials if any of them match! Brilliant Zainab!" she quickly got up and took her journal with her, and ran out the room with the rat looking back at her. Then she came back and pointed at the rat, "thank you Ms. Rat I think I owe you that," she pulled out a small pouch of almonds and placed right next to the rodent.

Gleefully almost skipping but realized an embarrassment action might cause people to stare. She slowed down her pace and almost ran into three goats with ropes tied around their necks, she freaked out and found out her mentor Subira dressed in violet and orange kalasiris with her husband at the apple stand in the distance. The goats strange horizontal eyes gave her the chills not only the creatures were so unreal they moved strangely to her butting their heads or dropping their feces everywhere made them unrealistic to her. Sheep didn't do that for some odd reason those two animals almost looked like they were cousins maybe that was another theory to be told. The small smelly critters unusual smell of their distinguish body odor. Subira's peppered hair brushed to her side, her long locks walked her kids as Zainab was told. The three goats had black markings but they bleated to one another.

"Zainab?" her mentor Subira said walking up to her with three goat tethered to their rope leashes, the ombre blonde turned to her mentor, "Good morning, how you holding up there?"

Zainab said in confusion, "Hmm…Holding up, I am fine I suppose, why do you ask?"

"Well I know you have a hard time with her parents," Subira explained, she gave a half-hearted expression, "you can come over to my house and we have lunch over this weekend, by the way I heard your spending time with your family on your birth day,"

"Are you coming over?" Zainab asked. Subira was her mentor and part of her life since she was thirteen.

"Of course if you don't mind another important person in your life?"

"No not at all,"

"Great I will see you in two weeks' time, not that you won't see me later on this week or so, have a great morning Zainab; I will see you at the temple at noon." Her mentor said before leaving her pupil standing there. The goats walked behind their 'human mother' she continued walking back to the direction of the noble district, on her way she saw Mahad but quickly was about to make a turn however he caught sight of her. Her heart danced and suddenly felt embarrassed he was coming in her direction.

Like usual priest Mahad dressed in his priest clothing. With the millennium ring gleaming under the morning sun, she wondered if that item was heavy for him, then again he looked like he was strong enough to carry more gold than she does.

"Zainab," he sounded pretty glad to see her, startled by Mahad's voice she turned around in hesitation. He then said, "Good morning to you too," with a smile.

"Good morning to you to Mahad," Zainab said avoiding his eyes.

"I was wondering about you meeting the other Queen's Guards?"

"No," replied with haste. People never amused her; this excluded her one on one interaction with Faiz, Set, or Karida. "I am not interested in meeting with the other Queen's Guards," being in crowds was something she always avoided ever since she was nine years old, Nefertiti was a horrible person and she had to see that face of hers weeks ago. Why would meeting other people make any difference they were all the same with their belligerent attitudes.

"Oh," Mahad said.

"Well then I shall get going," Zainab said, as she clasped her hands together, Mahad looked at her while she walked around him; he turned completely to face her. She didn't want to spend any more time because she felt like her staring at him would distract her.

"Zainab," the minute he said her name, it made her turned around, he gave a gentle smile. Why was he smiling, that bothered her, she hoped he wasn't planning to make her meet them because if did, he was definitely going to be on her _unfriend_ list—acquaintance thrown out the window like dirty towel (he can join Nefertiti, and whoever sided with that evil witch), "I will not force you to go and meet the other Queen's Guards, I was just asking, but I hope in time you would at least meet with one of them,"

 _Hmm maybe the one with red hair however I will have to see if I could meet her, but now it's not the time_ …She thought, only nodding to him. "I suppose…"

"Alright, well I will see you later," he said and turned around. She felt relieved he was leaving, however watching him made her feel at ease. On the way to her grandmother's stables usually Keret lurked there but today no sign of her grandmother at all. Asking one of the servants they told her she was in the house eating milk porridge, she went to the dining room of the house no sign surprised her, most people at in the dining room unless some other convenient places she went into the kitchen couple of servants were there cleaning the floors. However her grandmother was nowhere to be found.

The kitchen in Kateb's house was far grander than hers, the kitchen counters were at the left side next to it were a wooden table with small jars of clay, cutting board and couple of knives laying around atop; underneath that very table were couple of large sacks of flour, the floors were powdered with the flour. On the right side had a doorway that led to the corridor connected to the dining room, right in the center of the room had an oak colored wooden table with a large bowl filled with milk, and far behind it were the clay oven (unused at the moment) right next to the doorway a shelf filled with jugs and bottles of ingredients laid neatly upon the five deck shelves. Couple of vegetables sprawled on the table half cut with the knife next to the lettuce. A pot over a fire right next to the oven boiled with a smell of cinnamon and milk, white steam vapored into the air like a faded like the rainbow over cascading waterfalls of mist. The floors were cleaned and she stood there over the boiling pot of milk and cinnamon, pinched her own nose from the horrid smell. Zainab had arms crossed glancing around with a frown of disgust. Cooking was not a hobby at least in her opinions it wasn't. She heard something and glanced around.

"Oh my granddaughter coming over at this time of day, aren't you usually in the stables?" Zainab whipped around as her ombre hair swept over her shoulder with her grandmother frowned, the raven haired woman brushed her wavy curls aside, while her granddaughter glanced at the dark magician, she wore a deep blue kalasiris with her cleavage showing, of course her grandmother really never cared about wearing jewelry. She was a farm girl and kept it that way.

"Um uh well," Zainab began as she brushed her hair behind her hair; her grandmother went over to the center table and continued to cut the lettuce, "I was wondering if you would um-"

"What spit it out! Already you can ask me anything Zainab," Keret said, her blue eyes locked on her, "What is it?"

"I would like to burrow some of her unrefined gemstones?"

"Which one?"

"Um whatever you have,"

"What are you going to do with those? Make your own jewelry?"

"No it's um for ahem research purposes, I am discovering the Dragon's Eye," Zainab said staring at the cut lettuce. A gleam in her grandmother's eyes, while she looked at her, "I mean if is alright with you?"

"Of course," Keret said, "come with me," while taking a piece of lettuce and walking out of the kitchen they turned into the hallway, and went upstairs turned left then right through the corridors and opened the door. The room had a desk with a chair and below next to it a crate filled with unrefined gemstones while at right at the back with two shelves on the left filled with books, walking in and Keret started to pick up the ten stones that Egypt mined, some she recognized amazonite, garnets, lapis, turquoise, and peridots, the gemstones were in variety of sizes however her grandmother made sure none of them were too large for her granddaughter to carry she placed them in a sash and tied it.

"Raw right?" Keret asked handing the small sack to her, while taking it.

"Yes,"

"Alright," Keret said as she placed her hands onto her hips.

Zainab turned to face the raven haired woman, "thank you," and left the house and went back to her room while locking the doors, she pulled of the Dragon's Eye and placed it on her study desk, she pour the jewels onto the table then went to her right where a medium chest with crocodiles etched around it, she pulled out a key from a underneath it and unlocked the chest inside with important essentials jeweler's kit, book on mummification, paint brushes, ceramic tools, maps, books on geography of Egypt, Nile River chart, star charts, horse book, couple of plush toy and false crocodile egg (that she made with a fake baby crocodile couple years ago) when she away from Cricket. Pulling out the jeweler's kit, she pulled out carving tools, and tweezers, and picked up each of the gemstones, and the compared the density, the color and other important factors that the Dragon's Eye had. This didn't just took couple of minutes more than an hour had passed, none of them seem to be the exact same material as the Dragon's Eye (excluding the string that made the item into a necklace). Maybe it was material from another land? She put that in her theory and now she needed to know if this was an item with power. If no one found out or know how to use it, Zainab was sure that it had it which was she would be the first to solve this mystery.

In her Journal of Discoveries, she drew the Dragon's Eye and put notes on the physical properties and possible attributes of elements it could have been, since it looked like a lapis azure that could have been the closest, surely not made of glass peering over the glass while looking out the window, she held it up and closed on eye no transparency, she then placed around her neck.

"Hmm more testing, I suppose let's see how durable you are, if my theory is right then I must find some other possible reasons." Zainab unlocked her bedroom door and closed it, she looked to her left a short corridor where her parents and two extra rooms, one room was right next to hers, straight to the short corridor was a room literally meant to be a closet for Zainab's clothing, jewelry and family heirlooms past down to her.

However she walked toward the stairs and turned right then right again until she trekked down the stairs, the dogs Amazonite and Silver were tugging at a piece of rope in the foyer, her parents weren't home. Halima was no longer in a member of the Queen's Guards, since her daughter took over not that Zainab actually cared to be part of this ridiculous Queen's Guards there was no use of it to her, just foolish occupation that was passed down to her. However her mother Halima had other duties, not as a priestess but as a mother and part of the Re House, a magician and a teacher to her next generation which was Zainab herself.

Maybe her mother was preparing for Zainab's birth day after all the celebration that occurs once a year was important. Some of the servants busy, Beset, and Kalima were out washing clothes in the canal, and Raja cleaning the guests room with two of the female slaves, perhaps she should visit it her dear friend Karida or Faiz, prince Atem too busy with his royal life, she wasn't so sure what Set did in his free time? Mahad was busy with work. Suddenly the idea of meeting another fellow Queen' Guards tempted her; she didn't have much friends in contrast a true intelligent people like herself would keep small circle of friends.

She searched for her mother and asked the locals in the city however she had no luck, and walked all the way in the west side of the Noble District wandering, she almost ran into Kali and Leila dressed in linen kalasiris as they ran while holding buckets of black liquid from a man holding a pitch fork, he apparently from the farm lands dressed like a peasant, and whizzed by her with a swift breeze blowing in her face. _Hmm what in Ra's name! What is Leila doing here at this side of the Noble District, I could have sworn they lived near the east border…_ Zainab crossed her arms watching them.

"Come back here you trouble making girls!" the girls laughed as one them and threw a hole black ink all over him as he tried to swung his so called weapon, Kali tripped him and Leila drenched the man with ink from his back, giggling and snickering at the man. The man tried to grabbed them, "you girls colored by cattle black!"

Kali gave a sinister smirked, "says the man who didn't want to trade us your cattle for our purebred dogs!" Leila laughed at him. The two girls didn't pay any attention to the young priestess observing them. "Come on let's go Leila!"

"Right," Leila said nodding she saw Zainab however ignored her, "want to try on the new dress I made Kali?" her sister tossed the bucket aside and placed her hands over hips, "I think you have a spot over there," dusting the skirt of Kali.

"Really?" the dark brunette girl, dusted herself, "oh I do have couple I suppose" the poor man was on the dusty dirt ground, humiliated, "Sure!" the girls ran off leaving the man.

"Come back here!" the man shouted. Why were Faiz's sisters doing that to him? He's a peasant sure, but they shouldn't treat him that way. Zainab debated whether to help him or not, glancing around for any other generous noble. _Of course no one would care_ …she sighed and slowly in her hesitation made her way to him.

"Um uh…may I help you sir…?" she held her hand out, the farmer glanced up at the ombre blonde holding her hand out, it took a while because he looked at her clothing, she wore gold and was so obvious she was wealthy. Her expression almost kind, but the man gave an unconvinced look. Reluctantly getting up, suddenly Zainab felt embarrassed.

"Why in Ra's name, you care, aren't you one of them"

"Well they had no right to mock you, sir," Zainab said to him, "is that not a good reason to you?" he didn't say anything to her and left, while glancing at her. She looked around for Halima and sighed, wondering what to do? And decided to head to Faiz's house and stood at the door and knocked it.

A servant opened the door and asked her what brings her here to the Omari House, Zainab had to tell the servant she was looking for Faiz however was told he was out in the street vendors, then she trekked down all the way to look for Faiz it wasn't hard to miss him, she found him at the jewelry store Crystal Camels where she had commission, standing there with him was a pretty girl with sable brown hair passed her shoulders, she looked like a wealthy girl with all the adornment gold, confused she didn't pay any attention and smacked into a soldier by accident from behind him, she quickly backed away and found herself smacking into a couple, she kept apologizing for not watch where she was going. People blocked her view and she could have sworn she saw the girl kissed Faiz—not on the cheek but the lips or either that the Egyptian heat was already upon her.

Squeezing through the crowd and almost bumping into couple more soldiers by the time she reached her assistant he was alone and he waved at her, baffled of what her eyes had seen, her fellow assistant.

His clothing consist of sleeveless linen with gold collar, and gold armbands, wrapped at his wrists, and white shendyt and slung across his shoulder were his bag. Rubbing her own eyes, her assistant gave her an awkward look.

"Morning to you, Zainab," Faiz said with a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Were you with a girl?" Zainab

"Oh that was no one," Faiz said, he sounded like he was brushing her off; he waved his hand down, and then scratched his head. "So what have you been doing? Its two hours before noon And what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I go at the temple at noon, and I was busy with some confidential research,"

"On what?"

"I just said it is confidential,"

"So you want to do what?"

"Suggestions I suppose we could something fun…" Zainab said with a serious look in her eyes, she stared at her assistant while folded her arms, "unless you have other plans?"

He nodded, "No, so anything then?"

"I suppose,"

"Um what if we go swimming?"

"Why would I go swimming with you?"

"You swam with crocodiles,"

"Well crocodiles yes, with a person no,"

"Why? I kind of know what naked girls look like, what makes you any different?" one of his horrible traits, Faiz was a so called _pervert_ apparently perhaps in his mental mind hopefully, he was never with naked girls or watching them. Either that he was a foul person when it came to girls it was obvious he wasn't raise to be a respectful noble.

"To put those wonderful words in your _distorted_ mind Faiz, I swim with my clothes on unless you tell me you bath in the Nile River? I suggest you keep your filthy mind out of this suggestion of fun, and I do not swim with anyone,"

"I bet you would swim with some other man," Faiz mentioned it, however he had a hint of jealously, she would never replace Faiz (at least that what's she had told herself that) in reality she would drop him if he tried anything _including_ betraying her, "I never see you around when your with them and sometimes you leave at Nile with Set. Yes I know that so don't act like you don't spend your time with him, if you're with them, I mean you do spend your time with them correct? Their priests like you, so I wouldn't be surprised you are friends with them,"

"…" Zainab was thinking lo and behold Set was a friend before him just by a day before no weeks before. So in actual truth Set was first _then_ Faiz and Mahad. But she didn't know them at all, "I have respectfully turned you into my so called brother even if we are not related,"

"So you like Set? I mean you are at that age, Zainab." Faiz was sounded a bit aggressive.

"Are asking me if I am interest in Set, well to disappoint you no,"

"So you're not interested in anyone?"

"Faiz, we are not and even if I was, I will not even tell you." Zainab said in a firm voice.

"I feel offended,"

"Do not care, however what do you want to do?"

Faiz sighed and crossed his arms, he glanced at the passing people then at his so called master of knowledge, Zainab knew he would drop it, she didn't have a lot of time to spend noon was her priestess time. "Well, we could play ball?" he suggested, truth to be told, she never played ball in a long time. "With Cricket and Hapi,"

"Um how I am not supposed to be at the Nile during the day,"

"Your mother and father aren't home, so why would it matter?" Faiz stated.

"It does someone could see me and my grandmother is usually out," Zainab said, "besides we could try, but if you have no idea then I would love to suggest we experiment?"

"Is it fun?" Faiz asked.

"Well…" Zainab sneered at him, "to me it is,"

"No how bout we do an experiment tomorrow, today we should just relax and do something like hmm…"

"What do you do for hobbies?" Zainab asked, she didn't know what he exactly did in his free time it was the first time she asked him after all Faiz usually spent his time with her experimenting—more like observing she hadn't put him up to the test yet.

"Aw come on, I thought you know me? I like drawing, painting, taking strolls,"

"All your hobbies are boring," Zainab said with a frown, "that's fun?"

"Yes,"

"What about a game?" She suggested, she always liked games it was all about strategy

Faiz smirked, "oh Senet?" he seemed pleased but frowned as a man almost ran into him.

Where would they be going to do? Their hobbies conflicted perhaps they should make one up. An idea came to her like lightning struck the ground.

she and Faiz went to the Secret Hideout, she instructed him to cut out pieces of papyrus, they drew element (even colored them) symbols of fire, air, water, earth, lightning, moon, sun, stars, even adding complicated mixture of elements such as thunder storm, rain, dust storm etc then made animal cards in which Faiz drew with his exceptional skills in art of a jackal, antelope, cheetah, bull, cow, hawk, elephant, platypus, cat, hare, goose, fish, crocodile, hippo, sheep, crane, and other animals (supposedly there was over 40 animals a player could choose to have) they had to added in their game.

Zainab had a better idea where they literally took the figure of the animals that her grandfather made out of wood painted a donkey, dog, crocodile, hippo, camel, falcon and cow they found, she told him they would improve their game once she could ask her grandfather to make the other animals. They even added the environment and places to so such as an oasis, the desert, Nile River, the savannah, pond, cliffs, mountains. The rules weren't simple whatever animal use (the player are able to choose two animals that were either enemies or animals who didn't mind others) the rules weren't as simple as Faiz hoped it would be, Zainab made the rules and practically the game itself one could say she invented the first card games in ancient times. Certain combinations of elements and environment will be able to let the animal survive through the years, Zainab made cards for a year and a random bad or good situation for the animal to live, the food cards, mates, offspring were in the situation cards also known as _Misfortune_ cards and _Blessing_ cards, they even made the dice labeled it with hieroglyphics.

She gave an example for her dimwitted assistant to understand, such as the platypus lives in the stream, has a nice home of a den, it rain and now it flood the poor platypus would have to find a way out of the storm and find shelter once the player throws the dice if the platypus survives the storm it has another year to live and gets another life card. The only way to counter the blessing was get a curse card the bad luck again the other player's animals.

If one of the animals died in a player's hand they could have replace it with different animal of choice after rolling a two of the dye, or if their animals already had an offspring that can take the place of the parent. It took the exactly two hours and Zainab nearly forgot her priestess duties luckily for hers she had a pleasant yet harsh reminder her mind told her it's not so terrible just missing one.

Faiz and Zainab sat side ways across each other after proudly admiring their work, crossed legged for her assistant he showed off the cards he made and the wonderful art of the animals while his so called master of knowledge showed her exquisite element cards, they set the game up. Faiz had chosen his animals the jackal and crane while she chose the platypus and crocodile. Zainab had taken the river card, and the flood card (which was a bonus for them now that the food was plentiful) where both the creatures would live. It was her friend's move, he had to now randomly picked whether good or bad, he shut his eyes the minute he did and draw the card, he didn't flipped it yet. The Blessing and Misfortunate cards laid at the side with the environment cards next to the element cards. Odd numbers the player would have to pick one card of element and Misfortunate, if even a Blessing card and row any higher possible be able changed the environment or expand the territory.

"Well then Faiz I must say you might have horrible luck,"

"Let's just find out," he said as he flipped it and stared. Zainab prayed to the gods he had terrible luck nothing going to break her aquatic duo of crocodile and platypus power, she had all the water and the stream and she hoped he didn't draw the Nile River card, it would have given her animals an extra ten years. "Well master, I have the Nile card,"

"NOOOO! I needed that," Zainab hit the floor with a fist.

"Too bad my jackal and crane will have ten years of life, all I need is to find their mates," he slapped the card down on the floor.

"I need that drought card to kill and suffocate your animals!" Zainab said.

Faiz leaned in and smirked, "Try me, Zainab,"

"You will suffer the consequences, Faiz your probability of winning this survival game is…hmm perhaps less then forty percent," she squinted at him.

"Don't get so cocky," growled her assistant.

Zainab furrowed her brows, "Nonsense, let me just throw his dice made of fine wood," she threw it and it landed on a two, "oh look my critters to live another two years and I can have a blessing card," drawing from the deck of Blessing Cards.

"Please don't tell me, you got the family card or find out mate for one of your animals? I mean you can only choose one,"

"Yes, but remember I have two animals living in the same river, therefore if my crocodile gets a mate and a family by my next turn you're animals are literally in catastrophic situation, the crocodile practically rules the Nile,"

"Damn that would mean you can take my Nile card if you have more crocodiles,"

"Ooh I got the crocodile float," she laid the card out with the picture of a group of crocodiles in the river (had hieroglyphs on the bottom, she smirked at him "now handed it over!" she held out her hand, her assistant reluctantly gave her the Nile card, she kind of danced while she sat there, "my platypus and crocodile now has ten years and your animals have lost their warrant to the Nile, what are you going to do!" they kept their animal cards facing upfront to show what animals that had in their hands.

"Well it's fine, my animals need to find an oasis if possible or they'll die without water in three turns,"

"Equivalent to three days, better hurry and get blessing card," Zainab said. "Now row the dice,"

Faiz picked up the dice and threw it as it row it landed on a five, he had to pick one card from elements, and Misfortunate card. He got the moon to dawn card that gave his animals another day to live and but a week of the cold night without any shelter; after all they were just testing their game prototype as she called it. He hopes his element card wasn't going to throw him into more misfortunate, the chance for his crane (ibis to be exact) and the bird needed the rain card for the bonus. His element dust storm and now his animals had to sit and wait for the storm to pass.

"Well Faiz looks like your good luck just as blew away," Zainab said gesturing as if the wind blew with a wave. "And my wonderful survival for my little water friends have increase," she draw a Blessing card and found her platypus had a mate.

"Oh my Ra, I'm losing to the creator of Survival!"

"Yes, you are, remember left hand people always are far more creative and clever than the rights," she placed a platypus card down, "oh look Mr. Platypus has found Mrs. Platypus and their going to live with prosper and soon-"

"Right the population of platypuses increased by one or two while your crocodile has a gang behind him," Faiz said crossing his arms. Zainab had two more turns, after all Faiz was sitting duck in the dust storm; she picked up the dice and rolled it. If she landed on an even number Blessing cards, or Environment cards possible chance of Misfortunate and Elements; the dice rolled and she got a ten. Her assistant gasped, "What in Ra favors you! You got a ten,"

"This is the only real reason zero should exist, when people win. And it's useful, it makes me feel powerful," she drew a Blessing card and an Environment card, an expansion on the crocodile territory and a Blissful rain card. "Ooh Ra is just being so kind to be today, my animals are practically living in earthly heaven they have six more years added to their lifespan but the crocodile gains another sixteen plus a twenty years, therefore more rain equals more food for the float of crocodiles." She revealed the Blissful rain card that had a rainbow and the expansion of territory.

"Ah the crocodile is dominating everything!" cried Faiz, "what about the little happy platypus couple,"

"Living well of course, their survival is gone up for another five years,"

"I'm losing to you,"

"You might have a chance," Zainab said.

"Really?" Faiz said looking at her, she suddenly gave a taunting smile.

"If your jackal and ibis lives through one more turn of dust storm,"

"Ra, you're a jerk Zainab," he shook his head, she knew she was going to win and one more turn before, the dust storm where the animals of Faiz sat there, she gave him the dice however he couldn't do anything about the dust storm after all it was a natural element, if he get another odd number he's screwed. He looked at Zainab fanning herself with her cards.

"Roll, Faiz or your animals will go hungry,"

The sky blue eyed Egyptian growled at her with glaring eyes, jumbling the dice in his hand he was about throw it until the doors swung opened. They nearly jumped, looking at the man who came in, Zainab knew who it was, she felt sweat trickling down her neck, Set in his priest clothing, his blue eyes glaring at her.

"Set?"

"Zainab what are you doing here?!" he sounded angry. Wait she never told about the Hideout? How he know not even her parents knew the only people were Keret and Kateb, Set marched up to her ignoring Faiz, staring in shock and awe. He grabbed her upper part of arm, startled by his touch and confused. "You weren't in the temple at all, your grandfather told me about where you would be," pulling her up as she glanced at her assistant.

"Um uh…" Zainab fumbled for words, "he did?"

"Where were you? Weren't at the Nile," Set sounded really harsh, was he upset on her. She didn't think would have. After all he was a serious man, at least that's what she view him as, but then again he could be a kind person even though his demeanor. "So he told me some _other_ places you might be at."

"Oh well either that I—"

"Or the library," Set said, not hearing a word she said as he dragged her out of the Hideout, she glanced at him, sometimes Set can be intimidate or belligerent. They were in the streets, he turned to her while she tried to get out of his grasp, and he was strong. "What were you doing?" Walking through the citizens of Thebes, they were heading to the palace.

"I invented something…" Zainab smiling shyly at him, her hazel eyes locked on him, "a game I have yet to name it, but I perhaps I should call it Dominance, Domination Pyramid sounds better… or hmm Chance o—"

"What did you just said you made a game!?" Set asked in confusion.

"Never mind…" Zainab said feeling embarrassed, her face flushed red. She just realized she talking to priest Set.

"No tell me,"

"Oh I thought you were mad because I was not at the temple," Zainab said with a frown of disappointment, with a sudden stop; Set completely turned to face her. She kind of felt hurt about him being so belligerent behavior, wasn't he a friend to her? He was nice in his own way well at least to her he was.

"No." Set said

"Um uh…" Zainab said, she could have sworn he was angry at her, now she couldn't even look at him, his tone sounded angry, so was he mad at something else. "Oh then what—"

"I'm not mad at you, Zainab if that's what you think, it was something else, I did not expect you to miss a day, you seem like a scheduled oriented. I was just surprised about you not showing up," Set told her,

She gave a confused look, "Oh I suppose you do have a point, but I apologize for my behavior,"

"No need to apologize," Set said, he looked at her, in return she gave him a shy smile. Well if he wasn't mad that she felt a little more at ease, perhaps she should give a warning to him. "Just next time give a warning instead of disappearing like that,"

"I will," Zainab said. They headed toward the temple and she had to perform her ridiculous duty lucky for her some other priest took over, she was about to ditch until Set found her taking the food offerings, she even told him about it was waste and if the gods so called house who ate the food, he had to tell over and over that they ate the offering when no one was around. Zainab didn't believe one bit and she ended up being dragged around with Set instead they were in charge the next religious ceremony coming along, she admired Set, not only he looked so good at doing his job and had no idea what in the pharaoh's name she felt attracted to him. And suddenly felt her face red whenever he caught her staring at him, by the end of the three hours they dealt with a foolish temple priest making mistakes; they were in the palace library just reading at a table, the prince was there briefly before he took off hiding behind a shelf. Shada just walked in and was suddenly pulled by Prince Atem, royal scribe Erina was across the back of the library reading scroll, she had no idea her own husband was in the library. The two hid behind a shelf, as Atem pulled out a scroll pretending to show something to the bald priest.

Set pulled out a book from a shelf and walked over to Zainab sitting by the table near a window the sun setting, the sky was orange and it cast golden light in the library, with her elbows on the wooden surface, she had a book in her face, sitting across from her, she peered over the book in her hands and saw him taking off his blue priest hat and his brown hair falling, he rubbed his neck, "Did you find anything else on Tahir?"

"..." Zainab flipped the page of the book, and embarrassed the fact she was staring at him again, she looked out the window.

"Zainab?" Set said, noticed that he called out to her, she turned to him while he rested his head on hand.

"What did you say something Set?"

"I was asking if you found anything on Tahir?" Set asked, looking at her, placed the book down there was a picture of Tahir and Ra in the canvas proportions, the court magician dressed in cloak with a white shendyt and tunic, his sister's hair fire like with her red kalasiris, their kas depicted alongside of them.

"Well it supposedly says they had shadow game against one another, Ra went rogue and her brother tried to stop her from burning Egypt to the ground, I did not know Ra turned against him, if I recall she always wanted him at her side,"

"For all of eternity," Set said as if completing her sentence, he opened his book, "I actually found more information on Magician Platypus, I assume your ancestors decided to hide their past, so only few records are at the palace, the pharaoh Amenhotep II was the current ruler I assumed he recorded everything about Tahir after all he is the famous court magician, if I'm correct he loved Tahir's performances, he paid him in large sums of gold and land, like Mariam before him she practically earned his respect, and was the similar like her son," before he continued, "Magician Platypus apparently was loved by everyone, and of course he had enemies, Tahir's ka was treated as a separate part of Tahir, how odd to treat your ka as living thing,"

"Well my grandfather told me, Magician Platypus became real at some point, and however I believe that is just rumor, as for Ra hmm nothing much…"

"Well he is a ka, I didn't found anything about that and Ra apparently took part of making the Akhet Items, not much mentioned on her besides being a powerful magician," Set said.

"Besides their history I assume we could not find what am I looking for,"

"The Akhet items were made nearly four hundred years ago, their the opposite of the Millennium items, I suggest you to look into the Ishtar and other magician houses,"

"Why?" Zainab asked, she was sure she had done her research but Set was knowledgeable, which more reasons they have become such good friends, she always believed she should be around smart people and he was one of them. Ra blessed her with a friend, he wasn't like Faiz who was free-spirted and into the arts with no authority in his life, Set may have been more serious but once a person gets to know them.

"Because it was the magicians who created the Akhet items,"

"Hmm if so, I shall look into the Ishtar House then," Zainab said as she flipped through the book, "Or is there anyone part of that house?"

"Ammon is part of the Ishtar House, you could ask him or perhaps Mahad, he had a cousin married to an Ishtar I believe it's Ammon's brother?" Set sounded so sure however with hint of uncertainty.

"Ammon?"

"He's part of the Queen's Guards, I'm surprised you don't know him,"

"Um no…" Zainab said in confusion.

"Well you could ask him or Mahad," Set said as he flipped through the book, and placed his elbows on the table, glancing at her, Zainab looked at him awkwardly she didn't want to keep the eye contact.

"Um could you ask him?" Zainab didn't want to talk to Mahad, it was kind of awkward the most beautiful man didn't deserve her odd behavior or well herself. Afraid he might think she is odd perhaps.

"Who are you asking about?"

"Um…" Zainab's face flushed red, "Mahad,"

"You want me asked Mahad about the Akhet items of the Ishtar House?"

"Well yes, I mean you know him longer than me…and um well I thought you would do it for me," Zainab said as she glanced at him while she grabbed the book from him, scooting it toward her until Set grabbed her hand, Shada and Prince Atem nearly dropped something in the corner of the library several scrolls fell and they fumbled quickly to put it back, but that didn't distract Set or Zainab. Trapped into each other gaze after all Zainab hasn't seen Mahad lately it would be strange for her to suddenly pop up and asked him a question.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you a _dear friend_ …I mean acquaintance…" Zainab said slowly.

"Acquaintances? I thought we are _more_ than that," Set said as he glanced watching Atem and Shada fixing the scrolls, but the prince nearly covered his mouth in horror of the arrogant priest words.

"Are we?" asked Zainab leaning forward as she tried to pry her hand from his grip.

"I believe you and I are friends," Set said in a cold voice. He released his grasp, "if you want I will ask him for you since you seem to so shy toward him,"

"Really?" Zainab said with smile of joy, finally taking the book from him and turning it around to face her, "I thought you would say no?"

"No, just make sure you do your part, and ask Ammon,"

"WHAT!?" Zainab didn't want to, something about him made her feel like he wouldn't talk to her. "Why, besides I think only need one person to ask…" she looked away.

"Yes, would it not be better to ask someone from the Ishtar House,"

"Logically yes, in theory no since you said you were going to ask Mahad for me…" she suddenly closing the book, "and yes I am going to burrow this book, I'm sure the royal family cannot wrong me if I did…" she muttered.

"Mahad isn't from the Ishtar House,"

"But his cousin married into it, therefore you still should ask him…" as she stood up from her chair and walked up to him carrying the books in her arms, "I believe Ammon will not crack that easily,"

"Then we should trade places, I ask Ammon and you can asked Mahad," Set said getting up from his chair with sudden turn, she nearly jumped.

"I uh suppose…" Zainab said glancing away. Then she looked at him while he placed his gold cobra blue hat on and adjusted it, "but I would prefer you would ask Mahad and Ammon," Set glanced at her. And she leaned a little close to him, "please…" in the softest voice she could mustered. He looked dead serious to her.

And with a sigh, priest Set replied, "Fine, but next time…you owe me," he started to walk out of the library while the innocent bystanders watched them, confused she followed him carrying the books in front of her breasts.

"Owe you what?" asked Zainab following out of the library, they were in the corridors with the taller around pillars, she walked by his side.

"You'll find out," Set said looking at her before she stopped baffled by his comment of a possible debt to him.

* * *

Almost a week till her birthday, she figured out a schedule the crocodiles would be in the evenings unfortunately Faiz couldn't come during the weekends because he had family matters on those days, however Set never seemed fail at his loyalty but now this 'owe' or 'debt bothered her, were they friends? How come Set was a friend more than Faiz was both were attractive people (Set higher than Faiz) she was in her grandfather library drawing doodles designs of the Tahir's ka on his many outfits changed for his performances over two hundred clothing, (she wondered if that was more than her own clothes after all her parents loved buying kalasiris for her) she found on Magician Platypus book. Sitting at the window sill dressed in red kalasiris shoulder off, the layers of skirt were transparent, at her waist a gold sash tied, adorn on the head tiara veil was red in transparent, she had her gold armbands and sat with her knees upright with the book on her lap. She had brown gladiator sandals. The Dragon's Eye gleamed under the ray's light kissed her skin. Set hadn't report to her maybe he forgot no he was too smart for that. Perhaps busy.

"Zainab," Kateb said coming in dressed in his violet robes over a white tunic and shendyt, what in the Egyptian gods' name made him thought white would be good on him if his hair was white as well. "Your friend is here?"

"Who Faiz?"

"Um no the other one," Kateb said smiling.

"Ah, Karida…then," she didn't take her eyes off as she flipped through the doodles.

Karida and Faiz were the closest to the prince's level and Set was getting there, Mahad wasn't really a friend more like a beautiful prized stallion acquaintance. The circle of friends and possible suitors were growing. _Wait did I just thought of them as suitors, Faiz has no chance for me, hmm I suppose Set but I do not think I…well like him…Mahad um_ …. She felt her faced turned red. Staring out at the sunset the streaks of golden orange accompanied by the scarlet red made such complementary to her dress. _I will get back with Mahad…hmm I wonder what he looks like without those priest clothing of his, perhaps too good_ … _Oh my what about his.._. She covered her mouth. "Body…" she muttered. All Egyptian men were fit as a stallion, those strong and beautiful bodies touched or untouched they all couldn't compared to Mahad not even Set maybe no one not at all, wait she shouldn't be thinking about Mahad's body that would be embarrassing. Was it normal for her to feel attracted to Mahad? Her heart raced and she remembered that time she met him those soft and kind words. She felt like tearing her hair out. _No, no I do not like him that way that was a long time ago nitwit not that long ago, only 14 years old, you are 15 and half—a week wait till you are sweet sixteen and do not have your period anyway ah yes Mahad would rather have a nice noble girl than well me of course perhaps I have a chance with Set?…not me…no one would ever marry someone like me even if my parents don't see me as I am_ , _besides he deserves better if not a priestess from the Re House_.

Kateb rubbed his head while he chuckled, "No the other one…" then he looked at his granddaughter.

"Oh Ra, not Ahmose or…Amun,"

"No not at all, Amun is busy hardly has time to make visits, I suggest if you want to visit him then go to his house,"

"Cannot if he is married to that witch…" Zainab said with frown, "Where is this friend you speak of?"

"Downstairs, Keret's talking to him," Kateb smiling, crinkles appeared under his eyes, Zainab's face was red, and she looked at him, "Go down,"

 _Set is it, finally_. Zainab closed the book and placed on the table, excited to finally perhaps get that answer even if it was a week, she would forgive him. Kateb shook his head and smiled as his granddaughter left the library, climbing the stairs and went right at the foyer, her heart stopped and it felt like it was going to drop off the face of the world and found Mahad in his priest clothes, arms crossed with his pleasant smile made her face bright red. Keret talking to him as if they have been friends for years, the foyer much bigger than in her own house nice vase with pink flowers in the black vase sitting at a side table, the door right behind the two chatter box, she slowly turned around near the curved wall the stairs were at the right of the house not left like in her own house. From where she stood, the corridors had a straight and left side, the dining room across where she stood with the corridor and living room with a room next to it the temple as Keret called it and the so called servant rooms and the outside door to the backyard further down, a bathroom right below the stairs next door. Slowly backing away, Keret smirked dressed in a black kalasiris she gestured toward her only grandchild.

"Zainab," with a sinister smile, Kateb came down the stairs with books as he passed by their granddaughter, "Come here, I was just talking to you," Mahad turned and gave her a gentle smile; she felt her heart desperately gasping for air. Why was he looking at her that way? She looked around.

"Oh uh…" Zainab said in frozen while her grandfather came over to Keret, she glanced at her grandparents and looked, "Um uh…why are you—I mean Mahad…" she slowly walked toward them.

"Yes? Oh good evening," Mahad said, she could have sworn she saw Keret smirking. What with her grandmother and why was Mahad here? She hoped it was Set while she slowly in turtle speed came up to them but stopped far enough not to be close to Millennium ring he had around his neck and it never looked so good wearing it.

"…" Zainab didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Keret asked almost laughing; Kateb had already left almost laughing himself.

"Nothing…" Zainab said. She placed her hands behind her back and looked at him nervously, Keret placed her hands over his hips smirking. "Um uh why are you here…?"

"I came here because you wanted to asked me something," Mahad said in confusion. Zainab felt like being slapped in the face.

 _Set! I will have to speak with him later about this_.

"Um what do you mean by that?" asked Zainab as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Well you wanted to spend time with me?"

"Me? Are you not working right now?" Zainab asked glancing at her grandmother who wiped her nail against her own shoulder. Mahad's gaze shifted from the ombre blonde to the black haired woman.

"I was, but I suppose I should spend some time with you, after all I haven't seen you in a while," Mahad explained honestly.

 _That is his reason…I feel as if he came for other reasons true I have not seen him in a while since perhaps a month_ …Zainab placed a finger near her lip, wondering if he told was true. Shifting her feet and glanced down at the floor to find Jasmine the guardian cat of Kateb's house purring along the wall, her silver coat and speckled coat with the gold collar made the cat looked like a brilliant walking living statue. She stared at the feline's lime green eyes, caught on a lock hold.

"Zainab?" Mahad called out her, she looked up at him.

"Oh um…sure," unsure for herself what was she getting into. The beautiful priest gave her a smile.

"What?"

"I mean, yes we could spend time together," Zainab said looking directly at him, she could have sworn she saw her grandmother rubbing her hands together, Mahad turned to Keret, who placed her arms down behind her with serious expression. Her granddaughter moved closer and was heading to the door.

Keret saluted, "have fun on whatever you're doing, kids,"

Mahad didn't say anything and they headed outside, she wasn't so sure what they were doing at all, the sun at the lowest peak, sunlight disappeared into the darkness and welcomed the silver stars. They walked along the path that led to the gates of her grandfather's house, she glanced at him from his side profile. Her heart leaped in the air, what was wrong with her? Zainab was sure she didn't like him, she was at the age but love doesn't come from staring at people. She began to questioned herself and where this would ended up at all. And placed her hands behind her back while her hazel eyes locked on him; Mahad caught her gaze and she immediately turned away. They were outside of the walls of her Kateb and Keret's house, and in the Noble District streets, few people wandered and couple of stray dogs and cats scurry, the sky painted midnight blue with hint of orange thin line made the sky looked like a shadow over burning fire.

"How have you been?" Mahad asked.

"Um, fine," she glanced at him.

"That's good to hear," with sudden pause as if thinking what to say next, she hoped it didn't have anything to do with that question. Set was going to die the next time she sees him. Zainab stared at him, he looked away before looking back at her, "um I noticed you have been with Set I did not think you knew him that well."

"Um uh…no," Zainab uncertain how to respond to him.

"Besides the point, he—"

"What did he ask you a question did he?"

"No, of course not, it's just seems like he well likes you," Mahad said with a frown; oh no he didn't think they were too friendly, and how in the world would Mahad know that about Set liking her of course he did, they were friends. She suddenly felt embarrassed since she asked a question about a question. Not a word from her, she waited for him to continue about Set. "Oh I don't mean to talk about that, I mean—I never thought you would think of as a nice person,"

"What?" Zainab said in confusion.

"Shada talked about you, during the evening when I ran into him," Mahad explained, strolling along the streets, they passed by her house, but went north instead where the street vendors would be bustling during the day time. Except soldiers patrolled the dark streets, few people late dwellers lurked in the shadows for their fun time. Her face grew hot and red, oh no of what if Shada said something about her and Set. Zainab placed her hand near her face.

"Oh…did he now?" Zainab said slowly.

"Well, yes but I will not judge you if you spend your time with Set, I mean he could be nice if wanted to,"

"Set is not nice?" Zainab said in confusion.

"Um…not no really, very—"

"Pompous?" Zainab said. Mahad shook his head.

"No,"

"Caring," she said, shaking his head, "um rude? Competitive, belligerent…"

"No," Mahad said looking at her surprised to hear those words.

Zainab tapped her fingers on her face, thinking then pointed while saying "Intimidate?"

"I suppose that's the word," Mahad said with dishearten smile.

"Oh I was thinking more, oh well he is kind," not giving eye contact to Mahad.

"What?" Mahad said in a surprised voice, "Kind? That is not the word I would describe him to be," she gave him a confused expression did Set act differently with people? Perhaps he did.

"Serious fits too…but he is not kind? He's kind to me, I view him that way…" Zainab said as she trailed off. "He is kind to you?" she gave a concern expression.

"No, not at all like that toward me," Mahad frowned.

"Hmm this is awkward…" Zainab said.

Silence, they didn't say much and she followed him, she should have asked where were they going, but she was too shy to ask him about the destination. Mahad walked ahead of her, she forced herself to keep up with him.

"Come here," Mahad said as he signal her to follow him, she moved closer, they walked into a narrow alleyway, she went through her once when riding horses with her mother last year, the houses appeared closed knit together, she looked around and could see lights on through the opened air windows of the houses, she followed the beautiful man. On the other side a clearing of more houses across the street and the Crystal Camels shop, she looked around and was about to walk in another direction until he grabbed her by her right wrist, "not that way, Zainab," yanked and pulled by the sudden force of strength, she felt her face red.

"Wh-what?" Zainab said as she peered over his shoulder however she was shorter than he was so she tried to hop, Mahad opened a door, it didn't look like anyone lived down in the old two story house, she heard something in the distance. Wasn't so sure what the noise sounded kind of like music was? "Was it you were trying to show me?"

"You'll see," Mahad said with pleasant smile.

The house inside was empty no one lived here, it looked dusty and a window in the front with the moonlight pouring in, the stone stairs were in the far right side of the house, she wondered if anyone lived here, a mouse scurried across the room did not bother her, they were pests and ate the stored crops for the kingdom's population. Perhaps those rotten rodents could be test subjects in the future? The house cold and dusty, the music came from upstairs, Mahad glanced at her before walking up the stairs. Cloud of dust swirled strangely with sparkling stars, she wasn't so sure who doing this but it reminded of stars and dust, stardust? She was about to say something but Mahad was ahead of her on the second floor, there was flashing lights in one of the empty bedrooms, emitting pastel lights of pink, blue and green the dust flowed like the waves of the ocean shining with sparkles and stars, it looked like fog hugged the floor, Mahad turned to back to find Zainab crouched down about to touch the swirling stardust, he grabbed her.

"What are doing?" he asked making her standing up, she flushed red.

"Oh uh nothing," Zainab said glancing away. He took her by the hand gently perhaps to make sure she wasn't going to touch anything. The second floor of the house had couple of windows she could see the night sky and the stars shining, the bedroom where the light show flashed and glimmer, the door was slightly opened and it was on the left, the closer they got music played it sounded like a harp and mizmar, sistrum, drums who was playing those instruments, tambourine could be heard as well, it sounded like jumpy fast moving music, she looked at Mahad hoping he would perhaps answer her.

Nothing he went up to the door and it slowly pushed back a shadow danced across the empty room walls and they walked in, strangest silhouette Zainab ever so, a duck bill animal with four little web feet dressed in a black and hot pink rim tunic, a little pink skirt at the waist, a flat beaver tail protruded from the strange creature floating in the air, a little pointed hair of black with a pink rose adorn to it. The critter had a little stick and the pink tambourine floated next to it shaking and beating to the music. The other instruments were played by people? They were illusions created by the strange creature who wasn't Magician Platypus, Zainab was curious and wonder what a ka like herself was doing here alone? She thought the woman playing the harp was the owner, she had pretty face a long black hair cut even dressed in a blue kalasiris, she wore gold and seemed to be smiling like the rest of the people, sitting around the room while the platypus twirled in the air, the sparkles and stars ignite in the certain of the room, Mahad and Zainab stood there watching as illusions appeared violet smoke puff into the air and white cobra slithered into view, the cobra danced with the music sparkling when the platypus came up to it playing the mizmar the snake's head bounced and bobbed as the creatures danced twirling and spinning the snake dissolved into water and became a herd of horse running around the room then burst into petals of jasmine and lotuses showering the room with fragrance.

Zainab saw the platypus spun in the air and floated high up with the swirling petals in assorted pattern, the flowers started to blow with a gentle breeze and formed into two giraffes standing on each side of the musician platypus. The giraffes moved to the corners of the walls they didn't look big perhaps baby giraffes, and turned into trees, the platypus glided down and suddenly couple of dancing girls who were naked not uncommon for this two of them had skirts and danced to the music before fading away, spiraling water snaked and wrapped around the trees and it pour rain then a rainbow appeared and birds flew around as the platypus twirled before it landed on the floor bowing. The critter glided and the pink tambourine hoping toward its master. The illusions musicians and people clapped and some of the women threw petals at the performer.

Mahad smiled when Zainab glanced at him, "I brought you here to watch Musician Platypus,"

"I am profound and…well astonished of her performance, however…" Confused and lost for words, she nervously made glances at him and the illusions, "Um, did you summon her?" suddenly Mahad gave a modest smile.

"I did not, I found her she must been wandering around but I have no clue of how she ended up here," Mahad said the platypus waved at the transparent people and with a hit of her tambourine, she dismiss them and then faded into the rainbow and it burst into glittering dust. He gave a concern expression, "I'm sure she has a reason why she's here,"

"…" Zainab wasn't so sure what to say, and the aquatic critter came air swimming toward the beautiful Mahad.

"Well, she is a magician in some ways," he gestured toward the critter grabbed it's tambourine shaking it with the bells jiggling. "She has been lurking around the city during the night, performing all sorts of musical entertainment, and sometimes she comes home with me," he poked the Musician Platypus.

"You are not going to seal her?"

"No, she belongs to your family's house, I will have to talk to Kateb about it,"

"Hmm, if it's about her, it should be Elder Ramses," Zainab said as she looked at the odd creature shaking the tambourine. Mahad looked at the platypus air swimming and shaking to left then right as if beating to a certain tune.

"I know, I will have to send him a falcon," he smiled, "come I should take you home before your parents get worried you're out too late," they left the dusty old house with the platypus floating there flowing and gliding in the wind. Zainab was quiet and glanced at Musician Platypus constantly, he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm…nothing," she said. The platypus air swam and swerve in and out from left and right like a snake slithering in motion.

Mahad looked at her, smiling at her with a kind expression, she didn't pay attention for the time being, "Hmm of what I heard you do not seem that strange," she felt her face red, "you know I remember when Keret came to the accessory shop," wait he remembers? She completely forgot to ask him about it how could? She really wanted to, her hazel eyes widen in surprised, and her heart ran a marathon, suddenly feeling nervous, "she said she had a her granddaughter with her, and she wanted me to meet her, I clearly remembered that I even asked her if she was real?" he chuckled, her heart was beating fast, "She always talked about you a lot, I was wondered if we met back then what would it be like now, but I never thought you would have blonde hair, surprised me when I ran into you,"

"W-wait? Wait when I ran into you?"

"Oh well, I wasn't so sure then, but then I realized you did have your grandfather's eyes," Mahad turned his head toward her, she felt like hiding now, her hands over mouth as Zainab tried to hide her flushed face.

"You looked so young…" Zainab didn't say anything, she glanced at him, "so it was you?"

"I uh…It was—" Zainab looked away as she placed her hands behind her back.

"I mean Ms. Keret did mention you were shy," Mahad never looked so beautiful under the moonlight, she didn't have the nerve to even look at him, "and now I know it was you,"

"Y-yes…" she said in a meek voice.

"Sometimes I wish we could meet back then, I mean I was really was curious about you, even for now," Mahad explained so modestly, "I think it would be nice seeing you grow up," he placed his hands behind his back, his blue gray eyes never left her, "Even if Keret was brash and not a gentlewoman, she did have a point about you. I would be surprised to meet you, she made me curious, I actually even attempted to look for you when I had my restricted free time, I was wondering if you were real and not some made up granddaughter that Keret imagined," Zainab was curious about when he mention _restricted_ free time, was always busy. He couldn't be the Millennium Ring wielder back then; he acquired it perhaps later on. He suddenly said "Your grandmother actually speaks very highly of you,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I did not think she would since sometimes told me, you had no friends," He moved a little closer to her however there was a stray dog that ran by them. _What in Ra's name is she saying I have no friends…Karida counts right? Amun I hardly see him but, Faiz is my friend unless she literally talking about Cricket? Cricket is a person too!_ Zainab managed to give him a nervous smile, she never smiles with her teeth showing hardly grins and laughs, emotions were the last on her mind. "But you mention about Set, I assume he is a friend of yours?"

"Yes he is…" Embarrassed about it, she had no idea why he gave her that look, what was wrong with Set? She didn't understand he seemed nice to her, did he not get along with Set? She saw them talking sometimes but priest Mahad and Set never smiled one another. What if they were rivals and she didn't know about it at all? She was about to say something until Mahad spoke.

"Oh we're almost at your house," Mahad pointed with two square pillars with the cats lodge in, Lucky the guardian cat skimmed through the walls with his tail up and his smiling shut eyes, he purred as if to greet them, Halima was outside talking to Beset and Kalima all of three of them were dressed in white kalasiris as if to match. She heard Beset said something about 'our brother wants us to be at home for tomorrow' they stopped as they passed through the house gates.

Kalima saw them and frowned, "She's home…" her brown eyes locked on her. Zainab flinched the mean servant.

"Good evening Mahad, I see you come to return my daughter home," Halima smiled, she had white transparent shawl around her shoulders, "thank you,"

"Your welcome," Mahad said, he turned to Zainab, who walked up to her mother, "it was nice to see you," Musician Platypus was hiding behind him as if not want to be discovered by the women. "I hope to see again,"

"Same here…" Zainab replied, Mahad gave her small smile before taking off, the platypus shook the tambourine and flew ahead of him, he didn't went the left of the Noble District but the right, looks like he had still work to do, Halima sighed and a gentle smile across her face, "What?"

"Nothing, go eat your light dinner and off to bed, I have things to take care of tomorrow," Halima said. Zainab obeyed her mother and Beset talked to Halima once she opened the door and before closing the door. She placed her ear near the door.

"So, our brother wants us home, tomorrow it's our day off," Beset said.

Kalima spoke, "Raja is coming with us,"

"Yeah, and your welcome to come to," Beset said cheerfully.

"I cannot, I have to do something Zainab's birthday is coming soon less than a week now? And I really think I should do this first after all she's turning sixteen and I wish she would—" Zainab was wondering what her mother meant about that? She sounded so sad when she said 'turning sixteen' the ombre blonde frowned.

"Zainab what are you doing?" said a male voice, she was startled to find her father his arms crossed and dear Ra in he was wearing all black, of sleeveless tunic and shendyt why was he dressed in dreadful dreary colors like came out of funeral? She clutched at her heart. "Your dinner, Awi and Raja have been waiting," he pointed at the dining room, she slowly walked there to find a man with a headdress and cut sleeved linen tunic and a shendyt tied with a silver sash, some of his blackish brown hair stuck out, she was always wondered about his hair and with his nephew there rubbing Silver's belly. They looked at her.

"Oh I am sorry, Awi, and Raja," Zainab said in soft voice.

Awi glanced at Khalid going into the ceramic room but he closed the door which he hardly done, they saw Amazonite slipped in before the door closed. The man replied, "Not to worry,"

She was about to ask them a question while she sat down and looked down at her plate of food, consists of lettuce pieces, fried onions, and small pieces of fish, a cup of water like she liked it. She never cared to eat so much; eating light dinners were her family's tradition. She ate quietly

The next day Zainab went to her grandfather but he wasn't home which was disappointing. Probably at the temple but she didn't felt like going she met up with Faiz but he was busy with his sisters and art around the noon time, she made a schedule for herself in her own code perhaps should visit Cricket today after all. But first she wanted to know if Set was free and didn't know his schedule either.

It took her forever to get changed she was in the dressing room not in her room trying all the dresses as she stand in front of the body mirrors and sighed and fell over on the floor her countless dresses all over the floor, jewels, suddenly she decided to take all her clothes off. The door was closed, she didn't have her menstrual cycle yet, and she knew her parents were probably worried it made her worry too, was she underweight? She looked at her curves and breasts and touched them, they seem find to her. Examining herself if she was underweight she would be bones and quickly put the pastel green kalasiris on, and cleaned up the room and left to go read and wondered what she should do about the Dragon's Eye, and couldn't stop thinking about Set or Mahad they seem so opposite… _no not that time to think of them_. Reading books in her family's library spent there later in the day it was afternoon.

Zainab was outside hiding behind a wall watching people in the shop district. Hoping to see Mahad at the front gates with the strong soldiers sometimes, she would see him there. When Karida jumped on her; Zainab screamed as her friend moved back, she wore a long gray tunic and flat shoes; her hair was still in that half up do. Zainab stared at Karida who looked little different…Zainab couldn't put her finger on it. She rubbed her chin and walked around Karida.

"What's wrong?" asked Karida.

"You look hmm little fat?"

"Oh uh, darn it I forgot tell you that well I'm pregnant," she smiled touching her slight bump on her belly. Zainab moved away as if Karida was contagious or something. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, but I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a priestess,"

"Oh thank you…wait how did you-"

"I've been married for a year, remember?"

"Already?" Zainab asked if she didn't know how much time has passed.

"Yes, besides I wanted to have a baby," Karida smiled and looked at Zainab frowning. "I mean it's not like I don't want to spend time with you, it's just I have been busy,"

"…Well it is your life…"

"But I can't do crazy things until the child is born, so I decided to come and visit your house but you weren't home so…I decided to see where you were and you were here,"

"Oh, yes, I was…watching people,"

"Well I haven't forgotten but did you find out that beautiful man of your dreams, name yet?"

"Yes, I was hoping to see you but well things…" Karida gestured Zainab that she understand. "Well," she blushed "his name is um ahem Mahad," Karida came up to Zainab's face. She enjoyed her time with the gentle priest, "he is really nice…" in whisper.

"Oh my Ra! Really, Mahad? He is a young man," giggled Karida, she nearly jumped but a man looked at her and Zainab. "Oh my Ra what else has happened!?"

"So much to tell…." Zainab said not sure where to start, Set was there too. She flinched and saw him turning around as she hid behind the wall.

"Tell me, tell me everything!" Karida shook the blonde ombre girl, "Not just Mahad but what have been you doing? Oh you have the Dragon's Eye too? How's Cricket and Hapi?"

"Why do you assume I like old man," Zainab said with frown looking out for priest Set. "I actually like men with blue eyes," her brunette friend gasped, and the young priestess's face was red.

"What a confession?" Karida barely touched her, Zainab closed her eyes thinking. "I see a priest with blue eyes and it's stunning is that him?" she pointed at Set dressed in his priest clothes who was right across from them at a store, Zainab jumped. "Oh by the gods he's handsome…"

"N-no, that's not him…" as she tried to not to look at him hoping he would not notice her.

"Who was the other guy you mention?"

"I mentioned him?"

"I don't remember but—so who's Mahad?" with mischievous smirked as she tried to touched Zainab, "does he like you or not?" she paused, "is he like tall like that handsome man over there?"

"Tall, and dark and his eyes are grayish blue," Zainab started to explain, she placed her hand near her mouth and she had sparkles in her eyes. "And he looks beautiful in every angle, and he's muscular like every Egyptian man!" she said. Karida saw a skinny man passed by them and looked at them.

"Except that guy," she pointed at him from behind her. "He sounds like a great guy," cheered Karida. "With an amazing built!" she was blushing.

"No wait there's more, he's kind and very nice….And he looks serious but he is of those type, he's a gentlemen and he-he…he walked me home,"

"Score for Zainab! Damn he must have been super nice to you…. how did walk you home?"

"We met a month ago, after my induction and I found at the palace when I was heading there!"

"Whoo!" Karida she cheered and smacked Zainab at the arm. "So ahem, does he like you?"

"I do not know yet, but I really know nothing of him…" she looked down with shame and fell onto her knees. "How can I! He acts like that to everyone else…I don't even knows if he's married!" Karida bent down to pat her friend on the shoulder.

"Wait, doesn't he possess the millennium ring?"

"I already know that…" she said looking up at Karida. "Oh he is from the House of Hadiqa?"

"Oh wow that's a powerful family there…" muttered Karida, "so um anyone else in the market?"  
Zainab glanced at Set who literally passed by them relieved he didn't say anything to her, "uh well…I did kind of met Set,"

"Sounds familiar I think you mentioned him before a year ago…" Karida said rubbing her chin as she squinted at the blue clothed priest, "does he have blue eyes?"

"Um yes," Zainab said suddenly turning her back and watching the people of the city, she stared at the soldiers, "why are you asking?"

"He's coming here," Karida said staring at Set, "look,"

"No, no he just passed by and—"

Set walked up to her, cursed the ombre blonde hair she had, if she had black hair probably would have noticed her at all, she flinched when he spoke to her, "Zainab," slowly turning around, her back against the wall, her friend Karida smirked and covered her mouth, "what are you doing?"

"Oh uh…" Zainab glanced at Karida hoping she would say something but the farm girl smiled, on her own again like usual, "nothing, nothing,"

"I heard you talking about Mahad." Set didn't sound so pleased.

"No I was not…" Zainab said embarrassed and tried to lie to him she glanced away and bit her lip.

"No I heard you clearly," Set said, he glanced at the brunette girl wiggles her fingers as she waved at him, "I was supposed to meet your mother for importance business," he looked up and saw Halima dressed in a light magenta colored kalasiris, looking around while she stood there patiently, "I will see you later if not then tomorrow," he turned around to walked away but Zainab grabbed his arm and suddenly released him. She had no idea why she did that.

"No-I mean wait…" she said, she nearly jumped when he turned to look at her, surprised of her actions, and she regretted now, "uh…nothing, I mean yes see you later too…" meekly.

Set glanced at her, Karida holding her mouth shut watching intently, the priest in blue almost gave her soften expression of his stern appearance, the blonde ombre flinched wondering what was going to happen, they stared at one another forgetting that Karida was even there, "Of course you will," he gave her a small smile, and lightly touched the ombre blonde locks that laid in front of her. Confused and red-faced, her heart screamed what in the gods name did he do that.

"Um uh…" Zainab said, as she watched him leave with her mother they seemed to be going somewhere, they disappeared from the crowd.

"Whoa, is that Set?" Karida asked, "he sure likes you…"

Zainab blushed "But I think we are just acquaintances…." She was shyly tapping her index fingers together and looking rather embarrassed.

"Well, I hope you can court…him or Mahad," Zainab freaked out and covered Karida's mouth.

"No, no it will not happen," Karida moved Zainab's hand away from her.

"Why not?"

"He might be married…:" Zainab looked disappointment and sighed.

"Who the handsome guy Set or the other one Mahad?" asked Karida as she smirked.

"I mean Mahad…Set is a dear friend of mine," Zainab said as she clutched her hands in fist.

"What happen to the girl I know who said," she started to somewhat imitate Zainab's soft spoken shy voice. And rubbed her chin like what Zainab usually does when thinking or calculating something. "If my calculations are right, he should not be married it's about fifty percent, he might be" Zainab scowled at her friend. "What didn't you say that when we were fourteen?"

"Oh yes, but I did say he was-" Karida came up to Zainab and lightly slapped her face, Zainab rubbed her face. That kind of hurt her; the farm girl placed her hands and scolded her in a friendly fashion.

"None of this negative talk, you will be with the man of yours dreams Mahad,"

"I do not know if I like him that way…I mean he is beautiful," slightly smiling at the thought, "I hardly know him and—"

The farm girl pointed at Zainab, her hazel eyes followed Karida's finger. "Say with me!" she said "I will be with the man of my dreams…" Zainab shook her head, embarrassed to say that….what if other people heard them. Zainab looked around, side and side and around herself. "Say it!" her friend demanded.

"I will…be with the man of my dreams…." In low voice and frowned while Karida told Zainab she should come over some time.

Karida changed the subject quickly, "So um what about the Faiz guy and I would love to meet him, you guys should come to my house," they planned a day however she would have to tell Faiz when she see him again, she said goodbye to each other by the end of the day she went to her house, her parents weren't home and she was greeted by some of the slaves. And went to bed at the night alone thinking about what her friend said. _Set likes me…?_ He touched her hair not even Faiz had done that, how close was she to him not Faiz but Set. She looked out the window the starry sky twinkled.

* * *

The two days right before her birthday, she sat in a tree, reading the leaves cast a shadow and the sunlight pierced through branches, she dressed in a linen kalasiris with violet and gold designs, her tiara veil matched and strapped sandals to her shins. Some people were wandering the streets enjoying to be by herself since she hadn't done so in a long time, the book she read was about the story of the sun god Ra, and how he created everything from his tears as she flipped the page intently reading. She didn't notice her mother dressed in a sky blue kalasiris with faded blue skirt, her gold beaded headdress decorated her black slightly wavy hair, she walked along side with priest Set and the scientist in progress heard them talking.

"Well I thank you for coming with me, Priest Set, Khalid was too busy to even care to come,"

"Not at all," Set said, Zainab looked around and found the right under the tree, "and you told me you needed an opinion for choosing this gift, I actually found something far from what we have at home"

"Yes, I just know she doesn't want a black one," Halima laughed, "I myself wouldn't mind to have a black animal, though I do find it odd I don't have white horse…and its my favorite color"

"Well you aren't getting something for Zainab," she looked down and saw them, the rustling in the branches, she peered down them as they were few feet away from her, "Is there something going on?"

Halima turned to him, "well if I told you I'm sure Zainab would not mind at all, if I told her birth date is on—" _No, no he cannot know my birthday No one knows it not even Karida it's a secret only for my close family to know!_ Zainab closed the book and tried to climb down the tree, something below moved and frighten as the book fell down to the dirty ground, she was too high and looked down with a brown spotted stray dog, he looked at her happily and out of spite suddenly lifting his leg to urinate on the tree, something sprinkled the tree disgusting she hung on the branches like a monkey, the dog stood there. _Why in the Ra's name is that dog micturated on this tree there are plenty_. She heard a crack while she struggled to turn to see her mother and priest Set walking in leisurely pace. Then looked up, the dog pleased that he relieved himself, she looked up and saw the branch breaking as a curious gray falcon landed on it with a scroll.

"Is that Ramses beloved Maat?" she muttered, the female falcon gave alluring smile then flew off, toward the direction of the palace, the branch was at its limit and she quickly swung herself and it broke, she nearly landed on her feet with style until she landed on the dog that screamed 'bloody Osiris' it sounded like, Set and Halima turned around suddenly and ran up to her.

Halima said "Zainab!?" as her own daughter peered up to her embarrassed and praying to Ra she didn't have any dog urine on her, the dog laid there unconscious, "why are you up in that tree?" the ombre blonde threw the stick aside, and saw Set's shadow as she slowly got up.

"I uh was well ahem just testing if it was safe…apparently not," dusting herself. Her mother gave a concern look; however Set looked at the young priestess, while he picked up her book, "So um where are two going?"

Set and Halima glanced one another, and her mother answered, "Well I have to take care of something,"

Zainab glanced at priest Set, and raised a brow, "with Set?"

"Well in some sense yes, perhaps you should go spend your time with your friends,"

"No I want to come with you," Zainab said, her mother looked at Set then looked at her Halima's daughter.

Set spoke, "You shouldn't come, Zainab," he briefly looked away, before looking at her, he handed her the book, and she stared at him intensely. "Why don't you go and look for more information on the Dragon's Eye, I talked to Mahad about the Akhet items, and I didn't get anything out from Ammon, does not want to speak with me,"

"Hmm well what did you find?" Zainab's interests suddenly changed. Well at least Set did his part, hoping he would explain things to her, his gaze shifted from her.

"Well I would tell you when I return in the meantime perhaps you should look up your ancestor Re,"

"Which one?"

"The female one,"

"What she has anything to do with the Dragon's Eye?" Zainab seemed so confused what did she had anything to do with the Dragon's Eye, Re was known to be ill all her life nothing more than ill-stricken girl, and she was long before the Dragon's Eye was even created, maybe was he giving her clue.

Set looked at her, "You'll know the reason," he just said.

"Hmm I will take that as a hint…"

"Correct," Set said, Halima looked at them as if they had a secret code or something, before she could say anything to them, "I'm sure you know what I am talking about," Zainab gave a shy smile to him as she knew what he was talking about

Halima looked at her daughter then at Set, "I believe you both have been up to something, I am surprised you to have become so close, is there something going on that I don't know?" the minute she said that was when Zainab and Set glanced at her, and one another. Zainab felt her face went red, she looked at priest Set he immediately looked away from her, wait did he faintly blushed? No he did not.

"Well you could say that," Set said not even a hint of nervousness, he appeared calm, "I believe we should get going, priestess Halima," the black haired woman nodded, smiling at them. She turned around and before he followed her, he turned to the ombre blonde priestess, "I will see you soon, Zainab," his blue eyes on her then he left with priestess Halima.

Zainab said in a slow voice, "Very well Set,"

She went out into the streets for one person her assistant aka her own self-proclaim slave Faiz, not only that nitwit was naïve and less intelligent then her, he would do anything since she beat him in a sword duel two years ago. Zainab looked around for her assistant, she found her foolish assistant with one of his sisters, dressed in usual clothing a sleeveless tunic of linen this time and matching shendyt, his side bag at his side along with Leila carried a bag slung over her shoulder light red in color, dressed in a linen kalasiris with a gold scoop neckline, she wasn't with Kali, not like last time, Zainab could of sworn she saw Ahmose and Isar talking to one another, she needed to avoid them after all the two young men spend their time with that Queen of Mean Nefertiti.

Faiz waved her and ran up to his superior scholar—scientist, he placed his hands on his hips, "Zainab, morning to you, I was just finish with my sister sitting duty," Leila slapped her older brother on the arm, "ow," he rubbed his arm looking at the brunette.

"Faiz, I needed you to come with me, to buy fabrics, I'm making something for Zainab," Leila covered her mouth when she just notice the ombre blonde priestess standing in front of them. _I was already here…how could she not know! Wait she's making me something no, she should not know my birthday no one does except my parents and grandparents, and…my mentor Subira_. "I mean I didn't mean that," laughing nervously, "So Zainab what have you been doing?"

Before answering that question, wondering why was Leila asking. _What have I been doing…well nothing unusual excluding that game I made with Faiz I need to discover this Dragon's Eye, I believe it has some connection with my family_. "Well Leila, I did made a game," almost gloating, the girl looked surprised, "my assistant and I, have created it, let us just say it is a prototype, the finish product has yet to be finished…" twiddling with her fingers, Leila looked really interested in this game, then Zainab turned to her assistant, "by the way, what did you do with the game of ours Faiz?" his sister even looked at him.

Faiz scratched the back of his black hair, "I kept track of the game and score of survival points, so in case we finish our game, I was hoping we would today, and I put it in a safe place in my room,"

"Perfect just as I expected from inferior second-in-command,"

Leila turned to the both of them, then smiled, "You know Zainab, you changed my brother," she saw her brother flinched blushed, "he isn't much of a pervert anymore,"

"One way to disinterest the heart of desire is to find what want truly desires, knowledge…" Zainab said almost proudly smiling, her arrogant attitude, "but Faiz I need you now, so would you mind coming over to my—"

Faiz said covering his mouth perhaps still an embarrassed, "Your house, I haven't been there in ages,"

"No, Faiz to the library of my grandfather's house,"

"Alright let me drop my sister off, and we can go," Faiz said pointed at his sister with his thumb, his sister stood there looking at him

Leila said to them, "You can show me, the game later, Faiz,"

Faiz smiled and Zainab knew what he was going to asked, "What are we doing to do today?" always so eager, she bet on Ra's tears that if she said reading that smile would fade away.

"Reading,"

"Ugh what?"

"Yes, now let us go, have not much time,"

They went to the Noble District where the wealthy nobles lived, finally at his house Leila said goodbye, and was greeted by Janan, she seemed pleased to see the young priestess, briefly speaking to her before leaving, somehow Zainab felt like Janan probably didn't like her at all, Nadir was nowhere in sight most likely out fishing. Finally at her grandfather's library piles of books covered the table, and the floor, some were opened, her grandmother walked in dressed in a V-neck neckline black kalasiris, and crossed her arms watching them.

"Well, well looks like the smart asses decided finally make a mess," Faiz and Zainab turned to the woman, "I never thought you two would actually a make mess in Kateb's library,"

"Today we did," Zainab said.

"What you're looking for?" asked Keret as she walked and peeked through one of the opened books. Zainab and Faiz were in searching in the library shelves, "is it something important?"

"Zal," Zainab muttered.

"That myth of a dragon," Keret said with a frown, "why are you looking for that dragon he isn't here,"

"He was in Memphis," Zainab said as she pulled out a book, "where does Grandfather keeps the old family texts?" looking at Keret, as the black haired woman walked up to her, and pulled out a large book, that was eight books away and three above on a high shelf, "Oh," the picture had a dragon on it white as the clouds.

"Should have just asked," Keret said as she shoved the book toward her granddaughter. She was gone and before she even left, Kateb came in dressed in his usual violet robes, he looked at the cluttered mess, "you're little Ammit's children decided to take apart your library," with a smirk, however her husband had a shocked expression with his mouth opened. He carried couple of scrolls and dropped them. Keret patted him on the back and left with no more words to say.

Zainab and Faiz gathered around in a corner as if they were huddling in for warmth, they looked at the book, they opened the book with care and marvel at the pages well preserved, the brightly colored page adorn with gold, a depiction of a white dragon, and a girl with long blonde hair in canvas proportion style, hieroglyphics written, the book itself written by Kaila herself, Zainab and Faiz sat down together, he was so close her held onto her shoulders like a curious kitten.

"It says, Re was an ill girl, she admired the first pyramid being built during the time pyramids of um…Khafre I think, apparently it happened…" Zainab flipped the pages and landed on illustration of a white dragon falling from the skies, "it said that the Pharaoh believed the creature came from the sun," the drawing looked ridiculous

"Why does it say that they thought he was Ra?" Faiz said, "Oh some problems occurred, ugh it looks like your ancestor Re was shocked that his ill daughter left the house again,"

"Hmm, well Zal apparently told why had happened to him, and he fell from the skies because his people did not want him…"

"Look here," Zainab said pointed at the top of the page, "it says that um the people of Memphis believed Zal was a monster later on and the Pharaoh himself though Re was a threat to him…um very odd," she turned the page, "Re helped Zal, his wings were broken, she thought he was a crocodile with wings, they became friends over time," leaf through the book, "I believe I found something and—"

Kateb watched them as he carefully put the books aside, "Ahem," they looked up at the white haired man, "What are you two doing?"

"We were searching for Re and I found Zal why did you not tell me about a dragon that came to Egypt?" Zainab looking up at her grandfather Kateb, he looked at her worried, "What?"

He sighed, "Zainab, he didn't come he fell from the sky, no one believed Kaila after her sister died, even if she wrote the history down and learned about Zal he is probably a myth,"

"You cannot tell me that if Ra that god ka only used by the royal family, is not real!?"

"Zainab," Kateb said as he bent down on his knees, "It's unknown if Zal was real, because Re was ill and she probably was just imaging things,"

"Why are you saying that, did not Kaila met Zal, or her father the other Re?"

Kateb glanced away, "No one saw Zal except the pharaoh, and Re, Zal wasn't a dragon of well I am assumed you read when the people saw him,"

"Yes," Zainab said, why wasn't her grandfather saying the dragon Zal was real, she looked down at the picture of him, Re crouched down giving him a herb for his wings in the illustration, he looked somewhat familiar to her, a familiar—she stared at the image. _He looks like the armored dragon I have in my journal without armor and white_ …

"The only reason I am saying this, is because Re was ill and probably was imaging things, people believed she didn't her because she was dying, and most of the time she was in her room in bed,"

"It does not make her crazy, I am sure Zal is real, he has to be and what about Mariam?"

Kateb stood up with frown, "You looked into Mariam?"

"She mention about Zal too," Zainab said as she shoved the book in Faiz's arms, "hold this,"

Faiz got up with her, "uh sure,"

"Zainab, that's because Mariam believed in strange things, she was like her son except more well—uh out there…" Kateb said, "And where are you getting this ideas from?"

"Wh-what do you mean I was researching on the Dragon's Eye, it just happened I found information on Zal, when I looked into my family records,"

Kateb looked absolutely worried, "Zainab you should probably don't look into about Zal, I don't think it's a good idea to go well um you know doing odd things, your parents will find out—"

"On what Cricket, well I was going to see her anyway," Zainab suddenly felt like he was like her parents, perhaps wrong about it, but her grandfather always supported her until now. "It does not matter if I went there, I was going to see you about Cricket, I guess you do not care, well I found someone else who does care," Kateb looked at her, baffled by her sudden change in mood, "come on Faiz let's go to my house and finish our research,"

Kateb crossed his arms, "who is this person?" Zainab didn't say anything to him, she started to clean up the library with the assistant of hers, they were cleaning Kateb helped but looked at her concern, what was she doing all this time researching again. By the time they were finished everything was in place except the book they had with them about Zal. Faiz headed out the library while she was about to follow him, "Zainab you did not answer my question,"

"It's Set," she then left the library.

"Set? Wait what?" Kateb said muttering to himself, what did he have anything to do with the Nile, he wasn't there…but Kateb never knew about priest Set and Zainab's secret, no one knew except themselves, outside and walking to her house she found priest Set there talking to her father, suddenly the priest in blue turned to her. Faiz didn't say a word and gave her the book and without a word left her, why didn't he want to go with her. _That is very strange_ …she saw Set coming up to her, and looked at her, Halima wasn't with him at all then again she perhaps busy if that's what her mother told her.

"You found it?" Set asked, they never were courteous to one another perhaps because they didn't want to be so formal, after all they were friends.

"Somewhat," she replied avoiding his gaze.

"No I meant about Zal,"

"What does Zal have to do with the Dragon's Eye, he was during the time Pharaoh Khafre that's really long before the Akhet Items were created, like the time of second largest pyramid every built,"

"I know that, but Zal played an important role," Set said looking down at her.

"Well I have yet to get there…" Zainab said, suddenly embarrassed of what just say earlier. She turned away from him, Kalima and Beset peeked from the wall, Lucky was on the left side licking himself.

"Well let's go to the Nile and visit Cricket," Set said he came up to her, flinched and her heart jumped out of fright, he walked ahead of her, they were going to see Cricket was that just an excuse to be alone. _No, no he does not think of you that way!_ Zainab watched him. What in Ra's name they have been doing, did Faiz leave because of Set, they never really officially met and didn't seem to care either. She saw him stopped and turned around, before he walked up to her, she ran up to him, "I thought you—"

"Nonsense I always have time for…Cricket," Zainab said in quick voice.

They were at the Nile and crocodiles seemed to have gathered around them, Dawn, Amulet, Twilight, Dusk, Cricket and few others that she didn't quite recognized, it was kind of odd being with Set now not only because he was so eager to see Cricket which was completely strange, did he really care for the crocodiles or was the girl who loved the crocodiles he cared for. They sat near the banks of the Nile, right next to each other on her right the blue eyed priest sat next to her reading the book in silence perhaps he wanted to have the official book, the Re House never gave the official records the palace had copies of the court magicians, Re on the other hand was not a court magician nor part of Thebes, Zainab looked at him, the more she stared at the more she realized what beautiful eyes he has. _I just love his eyes, such nice shade of blue…I cou_ \- Set caught her looking at him.

She looked away immediately from Set, embarrassed that was staring at him, horrible habit of hers. He continued his reading, it was kind of odd because the crocodiles were talking, she could hear them begging like dogs for food.

Dawn and Amulet said in unison, " _Are you going to read to us?_ "

" _Probably not," said Twilight, "looks like her husband going to read to him_ ," Set looked at her, then at the crocodiles they seemed to hissing.

" _Please Zainab, talk to us_ ," said Dawn, the pink and blue crocodile tried to crawl over her, and Zainab moved closer, Amulet and Cricket backed up and crawl over one another as the green crocodile moved closer to Set.

" _No,_ " Zainab said out loud. The priest in blue flipped through the pages, " _Dawn stop that_ ,"

Dusk chuckled, " _They just missed you, by the way I know your birthday is coming in two or three days am I right?_ "

"Um yes…" Zainab replied, "But um I suggest you not to—"

Dusk shut her mouth, " _I should find a lovely gift then, after all you're turning sixteen that's not even half of a crocodile's life, or yours, I know what you like perhaps I might surprise you…_ " She hoped the crocodile wasn't going to buy a horse for her, or a book in contrast crocodiles couldn't do such things it wasn't there way, and Dusk didn't have any money either. She was quiet as Dusk moved away from them and her crocodile children followed her except Cricket.

Staring and analyzing, she looked at his outfit and wondered where in Ra's name did he got it at first, and then at his skin, she just realize she was lighter than him in shade, she didn't even notice that, she looked at arms, he seemed pretty fit to her. How come she wasn't fit like the men in Egypt perhaps she should become a miner or soldier…priest Set saw her looking at him, she squinted at him "Uh um…" Zainab said suddenly embarrassed. "D-did you find anything?"

"Well, Zal is real of course he is, Kaila and Re wouldn't make such false stories, he did mention some prophecy,"

"A prophecy?" Zainab said as she raise a brow, Set leaf through the book and landed on the page with an illustration of Zal standing before Mariam, holding a scroll in front of him, "what I thought this book was only about Re?"

"I guess not, Tahir and Ra are in this book too and it mention a prophecy, but the pages are torn out, it cuts off right when it mentioned the Sun Magician and Tahir's duel, which is strange."

"What?!" Zainab said as she snatched the book from him, "who in the gods name would do that?" as she looked at the book, "perhaps…someone tore it I feel as if Ra might have something to do with it

"Ra?"

"Yes, Ra do you think you could find more information on her?" Zainab said, "I mean as a magician,"

"She's the Sun Magician, if I recall she was part of the Court of Magicians,"

"And your point is?" Zainab said glancing at him.

"I'm surprised you aren't part of the Court of Magicians," Set said, Zainab didn't say anything, "I suppose we can look for Ra, but you should find some on her too, I know your family keeps records of her,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Zainab said as both of them stood up. She held the book in her arms; Set looked down at Cricket who didn't move at all like a statue placed in a temple admired by all who come. "Cricket I will see you later," the green leaf crocodile hissed in replied, then Set and Zainab walked back to the city of Thebes, they talked for a while about things, especially about Tahir, nice having a chat with Set after a long day, she saw Mahad at the city's gates, he waved to her in modest way. Walking her home, Khalid was scolding Raja on breaking a pottery house outside the front door, as Zainab quicken her pace she heard them. Of course her father wore that tunic before, the black cut sleeved one, he had some paint on his clothing, and in her mind. _It looks much better with that rainbow on his sleeve_. Standing in between them with Set next to her; they glanced at heard the dogs Silver and Amazonite wrestling one another near the pool behind them. Raja wore a shendyt only, he was used of wearing no tunic, he actually looked more a like slave.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Khalid, for breaking that vase of yours,"

"You let the damn dogs running toward me, I told you to walk them before sunset,"

"I did but, Silver got excited and saw you and ran," explained Raja, he looked scared.

"Don't call me Mr. Khalid, it's _just_ Khalid,"

"Sorry," Raja said, his black shoulder length hair, looked a little dirty today maybe the dogs pushed him, "I am sorry,"

"Well since you're a servant clean the mess, that's why you're here," Khalid said in firm voice, Raja bent down and started to clean picked up the pieces, her father then caught his daughter looking at them, he glared at her, she flinched. "Where have you been?"

"I-I was out…" replied Zainab as her father leaned forward and she backed away almost hitting Set, Khalid's gray eyes glanced at her head to toe, then at Set, she even glanced at the priest in blue.

Khalid glared at her and Set, while pointed at them, "Were you out again with priest…Set!?"

"N-no—I mean yes I was,"

"Why?" asked Khalid and crossed arms, "Why are you with her? You're not courting are you?"

Set and Zainab replied in unison, "Not at all," they glanced at one another; Khalid gave a suspicious look at them. Khalid didn't want Zainab courting; she wasn't really interesting at the time being,

"Good, better not be," Khalid said, he turned to look at Raja's progress, he had half the shards in his left arm and his other picked up the pieces, "now go to your room,"

"Wh-what?" Zainab said, her father suddenly pulled her by the arm almost jerked her to come over his side.

Set looked at him and at Zainab, "I suppose I should get going," he said, but he was looking at her, why was he looking at her? _A ridiculous question, Zainab because he is talking to you…remember the conversation or speaking lessons that your mother taught you_.

"Um…alright," Zainab said looking at him.

"I will see you at the temple, tomorrow," he walked away and was gone from her sight. Zainab went straight to bed this time because in two days her birthday was coming; she ended up picked up her Journal of Discoveries and landed on the page with black dragon in gold armor. The gold in her journal was literally gold paint from gold itself, the design. Zainab stared at it hard, and pulled off the Dragon's Eye, the pendant gleamed.

"Wait…what?" she looked at the Eye then at the dragon's armor, in the center of his strap that held his back armor the symbol of the Eye, she draw it out it looked like the eye that the Millennium items have on them, she pulled out a blank papyrus and started to write out her theories what if the dragon himself or her. Had something to do with Egypt, he did have some sort of Egyptian feel coming from him. Soon the papyrus was covered neatly with notes and arrows pointing at him, she drew the dragon and bent down to the left where a large chest she opened and took out the paint order from red to violet, and pulled out the brushes, and gold paint which was expensive, she drew the dragon exactly like the one in her journal this page would be added to her journal, making books were easy for her.

She used her own magic to draw the picture and notes, what if the dragon was from…"Was from another world—no it cannot be…or maybe he is…if Zal is from a world, then he must be too, they looked like the same species…Perhaps I should see what Ra has to say," she looked at her Egyptian calendar, frowned, "inconceivable I cannot go researching on my birth day, though frankly I could care less about celebrations, nothing is as intriguing as a mystery to solve," she said to herself, the notes and millennium items, akhet items were jot down, she placed the page in the book magically was accepted and fitted in there another secret of hers. She went straight bed after she cleaned up the mess. "I guess I would have to wait…family comes first…" changed into white kalasiris halter neckline and took her shoes off and tucked herself in.

Blew out the lamp and was out like a fire in a cold night.

* * *

Ah I actually have most her chapters in a document (I just tend post slow and edit my mistakes, I'm an artist not writer I tried to do my best, I have three more chapters, till part I is done, the story title: The Faithful Heart and The Longing Soul pt I)

if you dont know what part I: (that I keep mentioning) its about her home life and background, Zainab is odd and I tend like to write long chapters, so this is about 30 pages in my microsoft!

sorry for the long chapter, I tried to expand on the characters interactions and relationships, and Zainab is awkward and extemely intellgient kind of like Sherlock Holmes (BCC) mix with/Hiccup, Sherlock, Belle, Daenerys, Jack Sparrow lol, she is my genius character, she has high vocabulary and I do my research on Ancient Egypt and the animals, excluding the dragons (and I know Egypt does not have platypuses but their very cute)

Enjoy!


	13. Chapter XIII My New Horse Horus

**Chapter XIII**

 **My New Horse Horus**

Zainab's was getting nervous and excited at the same time that she couldn't sleep the day before her birthday. Dressed herself in light gray kalasiris with shoulder off design, some gold of roses in the center of it, she tied her hair half up but placed her tiara veil that matched, and tighten her black sandals. _Not bad…I suppose my father bought me this…from our personal weaver whoever that is…I look good in gray_. Then sat in the makeup table with frown, and sighed, picked up her kohl stick, "Good morning to you soon to be sixteen year old priestess…" looking in the mirror as she started to apply the kohl around her eyes carefully.

She planned or hope it would be a good one, the day went not as she expected, she didn't see Set either, or Mahad made her feel as if they grew distance, she didn't know him that well not like Set or Faiz. Karida was busy but promised her she would come over on her birthday and the entire day she felt like Egypt will be on fire, her mother wasn't around either nor her father it felt like she owned her own house now.

She ate breakfast by herself except Raja wanted to join her but he had chore to do, her dogs were even avoiding her. _Curse birth days, why do they even exist if no one is here before it happens_ …she went to check on later in the morning hoping they would continue their game with Faiz but wasn't here either he went over to his cousins house. _Curse Faiz too that worthless assistant of mine I could care less if he did not know my birth day...I know his It's in summer_. And yet she was in a good mood, usually she didn't want to hang out with anyone unless she wanted to. Mahad wasn't around either how depressing, he was the main reason why she liked looking at him, she hoped he wasn't marry, wait why thinking about that was? She only felt like she liked Mahad because of his beauty how pitiful she loved the way he looked… _wait what does his hair look like? I guess I should one day find out…I hope it's beautiful as him, the whole entire body that—I mean what am I doing? I mean well Mahad does have a wonderful physique even if does not half naked but I would not mind seeing that beautiful body of his_ …Zainab, face flushed red, and she felt so embarrassed, and placed e wandered around the street and saw Beset coming over to her dressed in that orange kalasiris, her wavy black hair blew in the wind, she strutted like no one else, some men, looked at her with lust, and carried a bag of apples, coming up to her. Zainab saw Nefertiti with couple of other rich snobs, one woman dressed in blue kalasiris the other had red kalasiris, they all had black hair, while Nefertiti wore a dark blue scoop gold neckline kalasiris, of course she had all the jewelry even her eyeshadow was blue, dangling earrings and gold bracelets. They were coming to Zainab's direction from the right, she looked around and Beset waved at Zainab. She looked around to avoid her nemesis. That witch is coming toward me! Zainab panicked and looked around for an escape, Beset saw her and the young priestess turned around and literally pushed through the crowd, while she kept an eye on her nemesis.

The group of young women was near a necklace vendor, she wasn't paying any attention to Beset or that rotten mean girl, she ran into someone by accident and nearly falling, someone grabbed her. Zainab's heart jumped at the sight of Mahad holding onto her right wrist, he looked surprised dressed in his priest clothing just like that time when she was fourteen years old, he straighten her pulling her as she stood there, his right hand held her right wrist. Standing very close, they stared at one another, she felt her face grew hot and just few minutes ago she was having a conversation about Mahad in her mind. _Just like when I was…fourteen and yet I have no qualms whenever I am with him…_ she saw Beset cruising around the vendor and ate one apple while watching her. He still had right wrist in his hand; his touch was a gentle one. She didn't care if people touched her as long it wasn't her breast it felt odd, one time her mother did that when she was checked in case she had any sign of developing when was fourteen.

"Zainab, you should be careful," Mahad said, she prayed he wasn't going to mention about that time like last time, she glanced away from him embarrassed full blown. "Are you alright and are you in a hurry again?" he gave pleasant smile. Why he was so beautiful, everything about him it was like he was perfect, the perfect man where no other woman could get him, his voice was just so smooth and gentle. The millennium ring gleamed under the morning sun.

"Um…I uh…" she glanced behind him and saw Nefertiti looking at her, "Oh no I was..." Zainab couldn't explain her words just faltered.

Mahad smiled at her, of course he was being so nice to her because he was that type of person, and he had made her day by seeing that gorgeous self of him, "Well if you're not in a hurry, I suggest you still be careful around your surroundings," Zainab felt his hand slowly leaving hers.

"Um…alright," she knew Nefertiti and Beset were watching her. She muttered, then she realized it was morning, "Um good morning to you, Mahad," perhaps he didn't hear her, he glanced at Beset.

Mahad stood right in front of her, she looked at him nervously, "Good morning to you, Zainab," he looked at her, when she looked away from his gaze," are you alright he asked again. Zainab looked at him examined him.

"Yes,"

"Well I have to get going, I hope to see you soon," he then walked through the crowd leaving her, while her servant Beset came up to her munching on an apple. Mahad disappeared from the crowd.

"Alright…" she said in whispered.

"Zainab, sorry I wasn't home, we were out of apples," Beset said as she tossed the apple core aside smacking it to an innocent man who rubbed his head, "come on let's go take a stroll," as she grabbed Zainab by the arm and pulled her along.

They took a stroll around the city, and then went to briefly drop some of the apples to Subira's home, then went home, she found her father there but he locked himself in the ceramic room. Zainab spent the rest of the day she was in her grandfather's library reading of course on the window, she should be careful but the sunset looked beautiful during the time, and went home after her mother found her there, with Faiz carrying a dress he was hiding, he told Zainab that Leila always wanted to make a dress for her, and yet she never told them her size, maybe Halima told them. Then Faiz said goodnight to her, later in the evening ate dinner and straight to bed, checking on her journal before she drifted off to sleep staring at the starry night sky.

* * *

The day arrived and Zainab woke up before anyone else (the dogs Silver and Amazonite, didn't own her room this time, who was the boss now), she was actually quite exciting for once in her life, she got up took a bath after she filled the tub then literally almost ran naked except she didn't because she realized she didn't live alone, and put on her clothes that apparently Leila (Faiz dropped it off yesterday) made dark blue violet halter combined with keyhole gold neckline, with the skirt faded blue, her gold armbands with lotus jewels embedded in it, and a lotus pendant choker of silver, her tiara veil transparent layers, and her black strap sandals. In some ways she indirectly received a gift on her birthday and found it in the extra room or what Halima called it the dress room, she adjusted her tiara. Of course the Dragon's Eye gleamed in blue dazzling light. Then left the room jumped at the sight at her father dressed in linen cut sleeve tunic with blue and red neckline, his shendyt was white, his sandals were brown, and he didn't have a sash tied around his head, she could see all of his platinum blonde hair his bangs frame his face but he had some bangs in front too, his hair was slightly messy. Across the short corridor, she looked at him, he looked odd yet handsome all in once. He didn't say anything to her, Halima came out of their bedroom from Zainab's left since her own bedroom was on the right a little further down align with the stairs literally across from her bedroom. Halima smiled at her but Khalid didn't say a word to his own daughter, Zainab's mother dressed in a pale pink key-hole neckline with shoulder off transparent part of, and wore the jackal moon pendant Zainab had got her. She too had gold sandals. _I feel like I am forgetting something_ …

"Happy birth day, Zainab, did I ever tell you were born during the morning," Halima wrapped her arms around her daughter out of surprise, then she kissed her forehead, while in embraced, "Khalid," as she caress her daughter's face, "Zainab you don't have kohl," Zainab touched her corner of her eyes. _Oh that's what I forgot_ …

"What?" Khalid said, his tone didn't sound happy as usual. He walked up to his daughter, and placed a hand over his hip.

"Ahem," Halima said, Khalid glanced at his wife, "Zainab I am please you have become a young sixteen old girl, I am proud that you've survive all these years," smiling and placed her hands together in front herself. Zainab felt pleased she had lived all her past years without getting sick, was that good thing? Wait what about her menstruation? Still surprised she actually got some breasts, Khalid didn't do anything, his own daughter waited for him to well perhaps hug her, and he never showed her affection after she was seven at least that's what her mother told her.

He walked up to her, she looked up at him after all he was six feet and three inches, Zainab could see her mother's midnight blue eyes gesturing him to do something as their daughter rock on her heels waiting for something to happen. _I am waiting Father_ …Khalid simply looked at her, examining her, was he a proud parent too? "Hmph, you actually grown, but you're too skinny," he measured her waist by touching her, she flinched, "You should probably do something your diet,"

"Khalid!" Halima said almost lost her gentle voice there.

"I'm being honest," Khalid said he glanced at his wife then at his daughter, comparing them, "Well…she does have your beauty," as if that would make up for the insult he just said. He crossed his arms; Halima didn't seem to be moving anytime, how long was Zainab supposed to stand here? He looked at her, she looked around nervously.

"Khalid, don't be such a stubborn goat, be honest and no negative comments, its special day," Halima said standing dignified. Someone was running upstairs.

Beset appeared dressed in white and gray gown V-neck, she came up to Halima.

"Halima, can you come down stairs,"

"Yes in five minutes,"

"Alright, but I need you in the kitchen, for some advice." Beset said then she left, before the mistress of the house could say anything back. Down the stairs she went, Zainab and Khalid stared at one another.

 _Do something_ …Zainab thought. "Um uh, well thank you,"

"Took you long enough," Khalid said, in the background Halima shook her head with her hand covered her eyes in that brief moment, "Zainab," in a calm voice.

"Yes?" She said hoping he would actually show some affection to her.

He placed his right hand on her shoulder and gripped it. _Ow not so tight!_ She winced at the pain, "Have a good birth day," he loosen his grip on her.

"Um thank you," replied to Zainab. Disappointed that he didn't show her any affection, however her father didn't leave her side, he wrapped his arm around her thin body and she was surprised.

Khalid pulled her along, Zainab subconsciously hugged him, he held onto her and returned her embrace, stroking the back hair ombre blonde hair. _So he cares?_ Zainab glanced at him, "Zainab I have been protecting you since the day you were born, and you have grown to the woman your mother wanted, I wish you followed your own path," he stroke her face and touched her hair, "I hope have done some things on your own,"

"I…um…" Zainab said wondering did he know about Cricket was alive, her father was so mysterious in many ways, both her parents never really talked about their own childhood. Khalid let her go and stood next to her.

"I have something to show you," Khalid said, as he pulled her along but by her wrist, they walked down the stairs, "Do you remember your promise to me,"

"Oh your um family house Tau," Zainab said they didn't go to the dining room where the breakfast waited instead her father pulled her into the ceramic room, where shelves of vases, plates, bowls and cups in the shelves around the room except the desk with chair where palettes of paint and brushes sat. Khalid didn't answer her like usual. Zainab looked around nothing unusual, until she found a large chest in the corner right of the room, rummaging through it, "Oh I remember what you asked me,"

"I have something, and it's been a year since I asked you,"

Zainab said, "The tournament?" Suddenly she remembered about that conversation and the gift that her father gave her sword with the gold crocodile wrapped around the hilt, it was under her bed ever since but she kept it in good condition.

"It happens every year, and it's been a year, I want to know your answer," he wasn't looking at her because he searched through the chest, he pulled out smaller chest within that chest, the small chest had little jasmine decorated it around it, Khalid walked up to her.

"Well, my sword practices have gone well, and I have finished my magic studies, I suppose I should go, a real battle perhaps,"

"Is that yes?" he said as he opened the chest but it faced to him.

"Yes, I will go," Zainab said in firm voice.

"Here," he took out a dagger with gold an blue jewels, "take it,"

"Um uh…" she took the dagger looking at it, her father put the chest down.

"Now give it to me,"

"I just got th—" Zainab was going to explain to her, he snatched the blade from her, she flinched at his sudden movement.

"Give me your hand," Khalid said as he held the dagger, it gleamed, she didn't like where this was going, "Zainab," she hesitantly lend her own hand, "no the left,"

"Um uh…" she felt a sweat dripped down, her heart screamed pain and agony was the forecast, he took her hand and revealed her palm. _Oh no not this…are we doing bl_ \- the minute Khalid took her hand. _Oh Ra this must be some Tau thing_ …He didn't even let have a say in this, she never cut herself excluding the time she hurt herself while playing as child, "Um wait we should think this thro—"

Khalid slice her palm, she gritted her teeth, the sudden pain ran through her nerves, blood gushed out, and started to pour out of the wound, he let go of her hand, and she clutched it with other, he then took out a small pendant with dragon on it, the dragon held a little sun indented enough to fill it with blood, Zainab was in pain.

"What in the gods name wa—" Zainab said looking at her father.

"You said you wanted to join the Tau,"

"I thought that was a tournament?" she asked gritting her teeth in pain.

"As member of my family house, when we reach sixteen and it's mandatory to sacrifice one's blood, and you have to endure pain on the day you were born, the reason why I asked you for your left hand, it's your dominant hand I needed, the one used most, and part it is for endurance,"

"What!?" Zainab said shocked, while her father put the dragon pendant around her neck, she still held onto her left hand, he then walked over to the table and grabbed and piece of cloth, taking her hand and tying it tightly, "ow," she saw the blood seeped through the makeshift bandage.

"You're failing at this test," Khalid said, "you should be more immune to pain, perhaps in the future you should get seriously wounded,"

"Wha-what!?" she said trying to loosen the knot; the white cloth was turning red. Her father slapped her right hand, "ow, stop that," she looked like she was going have tears in her eyes.

"KHALID?!" they turned around to find Halima right at the door, she ran up to Zainab but the platinum haired Egyptian blocked his wife, "What are you doing? I heard someone screamed" she glanced at their daughter, "Zainab did yo—" she tried to look and come over to the sixteen year old, but Khalid blocked her.

Zainab gave a nervous smile to her mother, while glancing back at the wound on her left palm, "I am experiencing pain, Mother," Halima turned to her husband turning to them.

"Nothing went wrong, she just cut herself," Khalid said.

"Oh, no not that Tau test Khalid you should warn me when you decide to drag our daughter into your family traditions," Halima said her tone didn't sounded pleased at all, of course he didn't say anything to that, the black haired woman crossed her arms, "and Zainab why you still don't have kohl?"

"We're going to put it on now," Khalid said as he grabbed Zainab, Halima watched them leave the ceramic room. They went back upstairs, and opened the bedroom door of Zainab's room, he sat her down on the chair in front of her cosmetic desk which was right next to the door at the left, and he picked up the small jar and stick which was used to apply the kohl.

"You know I could do it myself," Zainab said looking up at her father, his gray eyes didn't waver from hers, "or not…"

Khalid dipped the stick in the black kohl with no reply from her, apparently was willing to do this strange act of kindness, he never put her kohl on until this very day. He put the small jar aside on the desk, and then grabbed her chin, Zainab closed her eyes by accident, he carefully applied the kohl around her left eye first, feeling the smooth stick glide across around her eye nearly touching the eye ducts well her father was an artist. She opened her eyes, and he was just making sure he put enough kohl then applied to the other eye, and was finished. She turned to him while Khalid cleaned the stick. He looked at her, she glanced at the cosmetics on the table. Some other makeup she hadn't used yet, scented oils from Taira, henna of course didn't used that, jewelry box with crocodile on top acting as handle on the lid. Gold and black, wait when did she had that? It had Azul lapis, adorn around it, glancing at her own father who arranged few of her makeup and moved the hand mirror.

"Um uh…wait what is that?" she grabbed the jewelry box and opened it in had some jewelry, a rose choker, bracelets, and very detail ornate clay crocodiles with hieroglyphics, she picked one up the green faded align with gold reminded her of the crocodile Cricket, "Is this?" she looked at the crocodile clay figures fifteen of them Cloudy, Rain, Amulet, Dawn, Light, Shadow, all of them were here, he knew what knows all of them and their names. "You made thi-this?" suddenly feeling tears welled up in her eyes; she had to stop herself from crying from joy. Khalid knows the crocodiles.

"Yes, I did," Khalid said he glanced away from her, Zainab stood up and placed the jewelry box aside, and she hugged him, wrapped her arms around his neck, he touched his daughter's hair.

"Thank you," Zainab said, as she released him, but Khalid hugged her again then heard a giggled it wasn't her, he turned around and found Raja and the two dogs looking at them. Khalid let go of his daughter.

"Mr. Khalid—I mean um please go down stairs," Raja said with serious face, they left downstairs and had breakfast, apparently Subira, Karida and Zainab's grandparents were coming a little later, for dinner.

Kateb came over dressed in white tunic and gold sash tied at his waist with shendyt, with his violet robe over it, his hair looked wasn't brushed, he his white hair opened.

He sat down and placed a map he apparently made in front of Zainab while she ate breakfast.

"Morning, Zainab," Kateb said as he kissed her forehead, she looked confused, then he turned to his daughter Halima and his son in law Khalid, "oh, Khalid you look di—"

Khalid chewing his salad slowly glaring at him, "Don't say anything,"

"Alright, alright," Kateb said giving a nervous smile, "come over to my house at noon, all of you, I'm sure your parents want to spend time with you, I will be with you a little later," he rubbed Zainab's back and quickly kissed Halima on the forehead then left as if in a hurry.

Zainab picked up the map while her parents were whispering something then glanced at her. The map was a detail of Thebes, she looked at it on the corner there were certain supposedly treasures, a treasure map apparently Kateb made it, certain places she would have to visit interesting to her. As she ate some grapes and slices of apples, skimming through the potential treasure map; she glanced at them, Halima smiled at her, her parents were eating. In tiny hieroglyphics stated the treasures aren't in the city it's at the end when all puzzle pieces are found.

 _Interesting a puzzle treasure map and some hints_ …Zainab thought.

Not long after that they were in the foyer, Zainab came out of the dining room, Amazonite stood there standing with them, Halima asked, "Are you ready?" did her family this day? It had to be because they didn't say anything about the map Kateb made. Halima carried a side bag with her.

Zainab replied, "Yes,"

Raja opened the door and the three of them and Amazonite left the house, on the streets with Zainab holding the map, treasure hunting with her parents. First stop was the baker shop, then jewelry shop they found puzzle pieces one of the places where Khalid had to climb onto the roof because of the riddles, two pieces, one of the piece was strap to a cat that Amazonite caught as the cat shrieked and squirmed while Halima pulled the puzzle piece off the cat's back, three pieces (in total there were sixteen). _Thirteen left hmm_ …they wandered around the city, and Zainab led the way to Nadir's house, went through the back where the puzzle piece hung in a palm tree high above, Zainab gave the map to her mother and used her magic wind to slice string, and caught it perfectly without looking as it fell in her hand. The other pieces were found in the palace library, the kitchen of the palace, Ammon was there, then the throne room, back at the city. Searched and found one on a camel passing by which they nearly missed, on the gates of Thebes, on a soldier, the map led the family to the farmlands.

"Hmm where is the nearest one, apparently one is on a black sheep, and on a cow," Halima said she looked away from the map and found Khalid carrying a black sheep, their daughter searched through the wool as the shepherd came running, waving his crook in his hand and screaming at them in the distance. "You found the black sheep," the fluffy sheep baa at them, "Did you find it?"

"Um searching? What in Ra's name put the puzzle pieces in these places," Zainab said as she patted and dug through the wool, Khalid place the sheep down and the puzzle piece was underneath the belly, a piece, "I found it," she raise her hand in the air, Halima looked at Khalid who suddenly saw the shepherd was close by.

"What in Ra's name you took my black ewe!" the shepherd screamed.

Khalid smirked, "and you can have her back," he took the black sheep and toss the poor animal at her shepherd the sheep went flying and smacked the man and he tumbled down with his black sheep. He dusted his hands, while his wife and daughter were smiling.

Zainab asked, she looked around as the shepherd and sheep walked back to puffy white flock in the distance, "The cattle, where is the next puzzle piece, Mother?"

"Um well we should know this farm very well," Halima said with kind smile.

They stood there right in front of the one story house, and turned to left opened fields of wheat, then to the right the fences with the cattle grazing and mooing, Kadin came over in his linen tunic and shendyt, he had grown up of course, his brown hair walking up to them. Fit like every other Egyptian, handsome to his core, and yet not married. Karida's older brother,

"Zainab, priestess Halima and Khalid, what brings you here?" Kadin said, he looked at Zainab, "you've sure done a lot of growing, Zainab." smiling, why was he looking at her that way,

"Are your parents' home?" asked Halima. Looking around, Khalid was already climbing over the fence, "Khalid!?" he went up to the cattle, "we have to look at the clues first," Moon was in the herd with his mate Milk, some baby cows were running around in the grass.

Kadin smiled, "Their at the fields, but Karida came over in the morning," he looked at Zainab's parents, then turned to the young priestess, "I haven't seen you in a while,"

"Oh yes, Kadin, good morning to you," Zainab said shyly.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Kadin looking at Halima and Khalid they were searching underneath the cattle, he placed his hand over his hips, "happy birth day to you," he hugged her out of the blue, "are you trying to keep your day of your birth a secret?" she felt a tight squeeze and all the air out of her body. He let her go, "how is your family and Cricket?"

"Fine I suppose," she said suddenly embarrassed. He was a peasant not in millennia her parents would let marry him, though his sister Karida was now married to a noble so wouldn't that mean they would not be struggling anymore, she wondered if he missed his sister? Zainab looked at him.

"Hm that's good, I'll see you around, Zainab," Kadin waved at her.

Halima shouted, "I found the puzzle piece!"

Zainab and her parents were led to the Nile now; the crocodiles were quiet perhaps giving her time search through the grass and trees, they looked and the clue stated on a riddle gathered around Halima as they read the clue in silence.

 _I flow with the wind but I am not invisible_

 _I move like running horse but I am plentiful and visible_

 _I am life and make things grow and life moves on_

 _I never fade like the day of dawn_

"It's the river," Halima said as she looked across, the crocodiles splashed, and Zainab heard them whispering, "however is it on a specific crocodile?"

Khalid said, "Tch, a crocodile?" and crossed his arms, he turned their daughter as the crocodiles Amulet, Ra, Flute, Cricket, Twilight, and Dawn gathered in a circle. Zainab heard the crocodiles voices but didn't talk to them, her secret _must_ be kept, Amazonite sniffed the reptiles.

" _Zainab we have your puzzle but you have to find it,_ " Amulet said.

Flute, Ra, Twilight, and Dawn said in unison in a sing song voices, "Happy hatch day to you Zainab you're sixteen and we wish you another good year to live with health and love!"

Dawn, " _She can't talk to us, right now her parents are with us_ ," Cricket opened her mouth and a puzzle piece gleamed underneath before the young priestess could come up to the crocodile, Khalid bent down and took it, her parents then counted the puzzle pieces. While that was happening she bent down on her knees.

"I will come back later in the week," Zainab whispered.

"Zainab let us go, we still have other pieces to find," Halima said to her, getting up Zainab dusted herself.

Along their journey they had some pieces of left, and couldn't put it together until they were at the final destination Kateb's house at noon, couple more pieces to be found, of course they were not in the most convenient places, Khalid and Zainab found one on priest Shada sticking to his priest clothing, snatching it before he even noticed, one was found outside of Crystal Camels, others were in an apple vendor, the two last ones well it was quite embarrassing to find them, one was with Mahad apparently somewhere either on him or the place he worked, the other was on a horse supposedly. The clues were hinting that priest Mahad would be somewhere near the palace at the time, they split up and somehow Zainab was force to get the puzzle piece from Mahad, the question was did he knew had it with him? She felt embarrassed looking for him and felt like someone did this one purpose. Wandered around looking for the beautiful man, he was outside near the palace gates talking to some soldiers, she slowly approached them.

He heard his melodic voice, "Now you both should not your posts are supposed to be inside the palace walls," sweet music to her ears, he could have a nice singing voice, "you should return to your posts for now, I was just checking on you two, especially I saw you with Keret," Mahad turned to the soldier at the left. The soldier looked embarrassed, but his gaze shifted to Zainab who flinched, then turned around. _Not a good idea perhaps I will come later_ …"No I'm serious what were you doing with Keret?" The soldier was about to explain until Mahad turned around, "Oh Zainab," he seemed surprised by her, she turned around to face him embarrassed to be here, twiddling with her fingers, "One moment, I'm not finished with you two," he walked up to her. Two soldiers were whispering to one another while looking at her.

"…Uh…ahem I came here for the…puzzle piece," Zainab said a in low voice not even looking at him, she glanced at him, he just gave her a pleasant smile, Mahad looked always so kind and eager to see her, she kind of felt the opposite at times. Still remember what he said to her, he wished he would have met her when they were young.

"Oh you mean this, I have no idea why Keret gave it to one of those soldiers then he gave it to me, and told me I was supposed to hold it on for a while for her to return it to her, but I suppose she sent you to get it," Mahad held the puzzle piece it was violet in color with an image to it but hard to tell what it was supposed to be the night sky? She found him handing it to her.

"Um uh…I think so?" Zainab didn't sound so sure what he meant. She seemed too hesitated to take from his hand, she hope he didn't know her birth day. He looked at her other hand bloody soaked red cloth.

"What happen to your hand?" asked Mahad concern. She noticed her left hand and placed her hands behind her back, "did you hurt yourself?"

"Um uh sort of…" Zainab said embarrassed.

Mahad said "I hope you have a steady recovery,"

"Um uh…thank you," Zainab said in a low voice, they stared at one another, she glanced at him.

"Here," Mahad said, she looked at him; he suddenly took her hand and placed the puzzle piece in her hand, Zainab gaze at him, her face flushed red, he looked so beautiful no matter what he did, "well, have a nice rest of the day." Mahad's hand left hers, he turned around still looking at her, she stood there as she clutched the puzzle piece. He briefly glanced at her smiling before turning to the soldiers.

 _What do I want in life…Why do I keep looking at him, he so beautiful and I have no idea why I stutter or not say anything to him._ Zainab looked at him before walking off, she made it to her parents who looked at her when she met up with them outside near the vendors, lost in thought, she frowned.

"Zainab are you alright?" asked Halima with concern.

"Oh uh yes, I am, I got the puzzle piece," she showed them the piece and Khalid took it, from her. She changed the subject, "did you find the other piece?"

"Not yet," Khalid said as he placed the puzzle piece in Halima's bag. Wasn't the clue about a horse? She wasn't so sure. Amazonite stood next to him.

"We should head to your grandfather's house," Halima said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and they walked back there. Noon and Subira dressed in her red orange kalasiris, her peppered colored hair had few white strands, with her husband Akil smiling, his black long hair, dressed in red robes and linen, talking to Keret wearing a black kalasiris scoop neckline and a male servant outside the gates, they found Kateb outside waiting for them, Karida was there with Shu, but her grandfather came up to her.

"Zainab come here, Karida came and made something for you, but don't worry it's not unpleasant," he pulled her along while her parents left to the stables with Keret beckon them to come over here. He dragged her into his library, she saw a red Saluki sitting there, a collar of gold with scarab adorn to it, the dog was a female and she looked so regal, Zainab confused she looked at the Saluki, "ah that's just Shu's dog, Omorose, she's just here,"

"Um so I was wondering where the last puzzle piece is?" Zainab suddenly asked. She leaned against the window, Kateb looked at her.

"Well you have to find out at the end of the day," he walked over to the book shelf, "I know you've been researching a lot on, the famous court magician Tahir," he pulled out the most beautiful book she ever saw, the book was dark blue with gold align, she never had seen book like that before, he placed on the table and she walked over there, the cover of the book had four etched platypuses on it each dressed differently, one of them looked familiar, "this is a book literally on Magician Platypus everything on his duels, his interactions with people and Tahir, countless magicians learn about Tahir over the centuries, I got it from Elder Ramses, he said he wants you to have it, after all you are part of a magician house,"

Zainab asked "Anything on the Akhet items?" as she reached for the book, but her grandfather took it.

"I believe so," Kateb said, "I think I'll send a servant to put this in your room, I know how you are Zainab, you're going to avoid any social event as possible," he took it away and headed downstairs.

She followed him and Karida came and tackled her to the floor right on the staircase, the farm girl was dressed in actual kalasiris for once, white in colored, "Zainab, come here you birth day girl!" Zainab struggled to get her off her, Shu looked embarrassed, and his own wife was sitting on the birthday girl. "Um Ms. Ayla is here too," as she got up. Lucky to have a friend who didn't notice anything strange like the cloth tied at her left hand.

Zainab said, "What!?" Started to worry because what if Nefertiti was here; she never told Karida about the encounter, maybe that rotten rival of hers told her. Scrambling to get up, and dusted herself, "Uh um…Shu hello, nice to see you how is Amun doing?"

"Good, he wanted to come but he was busy, but he'll try to visit you later in the week," Shu said in low voice, he wore white as well like Karida, maybe if her friend never met her, they probably would never ended up married.

Karida came up to her, "you didn't invite Cricket?"

Zainab looked around, "It's kind of a long story…" making sure her parents weren't around, her friend gave a mischievous smile and moved closer, "….I cannot tell you, it's a secret…" Karida frowned and turned to Shu.

"Did you hear that, Shu, she has secrets," frowned Karida.

"She does, but I think it is not good to pry in them," Shu said. The brunette girl walked up to him, and crossed her arms, "what?"

"Oh my Ra, you're on her side?"

"Of course I am, Karida you can't go sticking your nose in everyone's business, sometimes people have secrets that they—"

Karida leaned forward, "What do you mean by secrets? You have any secrets?"

"No, no not at all,"

"If so, speak now," Karida said their voices faded away, Zainab left them alone, she didn't want to bother them even though they came for her, she went outside and looked around for her mother, Halima was outside as she placed the puzzle pieces below in the backyard, crouched down, Ayla Nefertiti's mother with her black long hair decorated with gold beads, she wore a light green kalasiris and matching flat shoes.

Ayla turned around and saw Zainab she walked up to her, "Is the strange girl? I don't really recognize you, you looked so lovely," she felt her face go red embarrassed by the comment and shocked to find Nefertiti's mother here. "I'm just here for a short visit, I just came by to pick up one of my horses that Kateb sold to me," looking around there were two men servants holding onto a brown horse's reigns, "and it's not any of Keret's horses either," the shy priestess didn't say anything, "how are you Zainab?"

"Fine…" she said in a low voice distracted.

"Alright, it was nice seeing you, Zainab," she then turned to Halima crouched down, "goodbye, Halima,"

"Have a good day, Ayla," Halima said without taking her eyes off the puzzle pieces. Nefertiti's mother left with her two servants and new horse. However the young priestess was distracted. "Zainab you go and eat lunch," Halima said, and then she looked up at daughter.

Without a word, she left and did exactly what her mother said, Karida, Shu and grandparents ate lunch together, Khalid and Halima told them they would join them a little later, at the dining room which was far larger than at her own home. Keret was across from her granddaughter with Kateb. The food of course Karida actually made lamb at the house with Shu, she didn't know him that well but he was the younger brother of Amun. It struck to her realize she wasn't with Atem but he was a prince his life was so far away from hers, maybe pay him a visit.

"So you found Mahad?" asked Keret smirking as she leaned forward the dining table with her hands interlaced, Karida giggled, and Shu even looked at the ombre blonde priestess.

"Um yes," replied Zainab while she picked at her pieces of lamb embarrassed, the thought him made her blush, heard her friend said ' _she has a crush on him'_ Zainab didn't have a crush on Mahad that was long ago.

Kateb gave a concerned expression, "Keret don't tell me you're up to something th—"

"Shut up, I'm not doing anything wrong just helping fate, by the way Zainab do have your period yet?" Keret asked, shaking her head. "What in Ra's name is wrong with you? Never mind it's better this way," confident smirked plastered on her face.

"Keret don't say that aloud!? Your embarrassing our granddaughter in front of her friends—I mean friend," Kateb said as he flinched when the black haired woman turned to him and brushed hair with her wavy locks hitting his face, she came closer, "I believe we should not—" and was kissed by her, the three of them stared at Kateb and Keret.

"Awkward…" Karida said.

Keret pulled away, and while Kateb embarrassed by his wife's actions cleared his throat, "Kateb we'll have sex later," she said as she stroke his white long hair, and sat down on his lap, a servant turned away and was going to bring more drinks, "you've got in the mood because of your opposition of my twisted plans." Twirling his hair in her finger, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Keret not on her birth day," Kateb retorted, he looked at Zainab who looked away as if she didn't seem them kissing seconds ago, "I am so sorry, Zainab ignore that, she didn't meant to,"

Keret said loudly "Damn right I did," Kateb ushered his wife off him.

The rest of the lunch Kateb and Keret talked to the young people about stories, and mention Magician Platypus, couple of hours later they let them hang out, Karida and Zainab read books, play senet talked well Karida talked a lot about her brother comparing him with Amun. They got to see the horses in the barn which Karida said she never had one except donkey she was gifted. They left Karida hugged her before she left and said their goodbyes. Later in the evening Zainab and her family went home, wondering what was the last thing to do, her parents talked to her how they were grateful of having her, greeted by Raja and entered the house sitting in the family room. Next to it the library, where the door led to the patio, the family room had a shelf, in the corner, a table with three chairs, and few chests. Playing a matching game, whoever won was going to guess what last birthday gift Zainab had, but honestly her parents seemed to be keeping something from her, if they didn't get her a horse her back up plan, her savings in her chest waiting there. Halima brought the puzzle by the end of the matching game, together they put the pieces fell into place the image was none other than Magician Platypus with a large red phoenix in the background, it was such a nice work but his head was missing, the middle piece. The stylized art of them the night sky with stars shining and the sun where the phoenix stood, hieroglyphics of their names in gold.

"Oh right, you did not find the other piece," Zainab said, turning to her mother, they sat on the floor together, her mother smiled at her, Khalid just glanced at her.

Halima and Khalid glanced at one another, then her mother sat up from the floor, "Come with me," she held out her hand toward daughter, Zainab took it and her mother pulled her up from the floor. "I haven't forgot about your last gift," holding her hands, Beset opened the door while holding a pail, Kalima was outside staring down at the jasmines, they walked along the house's wall. Toward the front of the house, then they stopped. "How should we surprise her?" turning to Khalid, he then pulled out a sash of violet and gold, "Hmm good idea, Khalid,"

Khalid said "Close your eyes," coming up to her and walked around, she turned to him but her mother grabbed her head and made her looked at her.

Zainab looked at her parents, "um but what good that would do if I am blinded folded and—"Khalid came behind her and she nearly jumped, her heart jumped with her, he tied the sash around her eyes, "what is the logical point in this?"

Halima chuckled, "Can you see anything?"

"No," replied Zainab. Her father checked the blindfolds nothing, she could see except darkness,

"Good," her mother said taking her daughter's hands and Zainab was pulled along by her parents, she walked along, "not to worry, Zainab just follow me," they walked along how long was she going to walk.

Zainab heard her grandparents, Keret spoke, "Bout time, what were you doing in this house?" Suddenly she felt stopped.

"Keret we were cleaning the house and Khalid and Halima we—" Kateb's voice, a thud noise sounded like a rock hit the wall. The dogs barked at it but Zainab tried to listen carefully something snorted and hit the hooves. _Ra is that a horse!?_ She felt complete joy in her heart.

"And we almost had se—"

"Mother, we were playing games, and finishing that puzzle you found," Halima said, she heard footsteps, and someone slapped her on the back, "don't do that,"

"You'll have the surprise of your life," Keret as she gripped Zainab's shoulder, and Khalid untied the blindfolds. The sunset made the moment the best memory in the future, Zainab stood there astonished of the beautiful stallion standing there, his arched neck and deep ditch forehead a stunning sight indeed, bay and shiny (stallions have shiny coats) his long black thin silk mane complement his bay coat, black muzzle and black stockings and his high held tail made nothing more majestic than him. The stallion appeared to be around sixteen hands and half, Awi held the reins, the horse standing proud. She turned to her parents who stood there smiling even Khalid gave a small smile.

Halima smiled, "I hope you like him,"

Khalid leaned closed to his wife, "You still got a horse with black…"

"Shh don't tell her that," whispered Halima as she wrapped her arms around him. Keret and Kateb were chatting, every sound muffled with the sound of her heart. Zainab ignored everything, instantly knowing what name the stallion will hold for this life and the afterlife. He will be her steed and perhaps the only one. As the now sixteen year old priestess took step and touched his muzzle with her right hand and her left hand she touched his nose, the stallion snorted and blinked at her, his long flowing black mane fall over his brown eyes.

The only words Zainab muttered, "Horus, you are a magnificent sight,"

* * *

I like to give Mahad pleasant moments, and he is prasied a lot, and needs love :) I also wanted to noted I have taken Equine class so I know tons about horses even though my major has nothing to do with science. Itsis just the start of Zainab's preparations of her journey...she news few more things

Enjoy!


	14. Chapter:XIV Fragments

**Chapter XIV**

 **Fragments**

The next few days, her left hand wound caused by her father healed miraculously with no scars. Zainab didn't even used magic and now she was at her mother's stables not for the chores, but for the new horse her mother had bought her, Horus was his name and the beautiful stallion was in the stables with the donkey Tiger Nuts, and one of Halima's favorite horses Astennu, a black stallion and the father of Magic.

Zainab wore a lavender off shoulder gown, the Dragon's Eye and half up do braided, reading in the horse's stall, the stallion was eating hay, his water trough was at the left, the stables were made out of wood with gold inlaid on the stable doors, Horus was her new found friend, she decided to train him personally bright and early in the morning, she spent her time with Horus first to see what kind of personality he had, the horse didn't seem to be afraid of loud noises, however it was completely dark tying a blindfolds. The stallion was frighten, perhaps she should condition him to not be afraid the darkness. Horus was responsive to her signals; she studied his behavior couple days ago, and hadn't seen Faiz for almost a week; she wondered what the assistant of hers did in his free time. But currently it wasn't the right time to think of him, her focus was on the new horse, the Arabian stallion munching on oats.

"Well, Horus it looks like you are a perfect match for me, not only you have a curiosity beyond measure but I believe you are capable of being the absolute perfect steed, you have the stamina, agility and strength," getting up from the floor, she stood up and the horse followed her lead, she tied a halter lead on him, "let us see your four gaits," she walked the horse out of his stall, he calmly followed her. Outside her family's house gates, she looked around making sure no noble was around incase an accident might happened. Not like she cared if someone got hurt as long it wasn't her. Zainab's fear of pain drove her to the point she might consider overcoming if possible. The horse moved his head exact same time as her, he held his tail high and snorted.

"Well Horus no one is here," she walked out with the horse behind her, "and here we go, you will demonstrate while I am on riding you," she climbed over his back, struggling to get on before the horse lowered himself and she climbed over his back, then patted his neck, she tied the other end of the rope to make a reins, "Show me what a good horse you are," light tapping his sides, he walked slowly, then she made him trot, and canter and didn't even noticed they were heading to the west side of the Noble District, she urged the horse into a hard gallop, the horse ran with the wind, his gaits executed perfectly. Riding on Horus bareback smooth movements, spent her three hours until she returned home sliding off his back, and returned him to his stables. Zainab went to take a bath again just in case she wasn't sweaty, changed her clothes again into a diamond shape key-hole neckline of blue green kalasiris, and placed the gold beads on her right strands with matching flat shoes.

Picked up the Journal of Discoveries but before that she needed to place her thoughts (in her other journal) diary, writing about Horus and her birthday, sixteen and no period. Perhaps she wasn't meant to have it because she was eccentric—weird people never got anything. Putting away the diary in a safe place, she stuffed the Journal of Discoveries in a side bag slung over her shoulder, it was time for her to find more clues on the Dragon's Eye, and touching the deep blue pendant it was cold to her skin.

Zainab was about to leave the house, she saw her father going into the ceramic room, dressed in his dreary clothing again. _I guess he only wore light colors on my birth day…Hmm where was I believe I should see what is Faiz is up too?_ Opening the door and left her house, Lucky greeted her but she ignored him, she couldn't find the dogs Silver or Amazonite around odd usually they were with Raja or if not in the backyard, she didn't hear the dogs barking. Walking along she was going to head to the Secret Hideout, actually she preferred to call it her Research Hideout then again it sounded foolish, she went inside the area, alone like usual. She looked around and head out into the back. Today was the day she was going to see Cricket in the evening, Set didn't need to come with her even though she wouldn't mind seeing those blue eyes of his. The forge in the back of the room in the back, some clay pots in a shelf at the far right, the room was the biggest out of all the rooms, this must be the place where Kateb used to carve his wooden animals, she found wooden shavings in a pile on a table, the forge was right on the right side of the room with a table blacked with soot, the forge made of bricks, and a small area arch shape with tongs next to it, still usable it front attach to it had the necessary tools, a flat bronze anvil stood couple feet away from the forge itself, she could make weapons in her. Looking at the tools, chisel, hammer, tongs, fuller, interesting things, what surprised was the fire still on, perhaps her grandfather and a slack tub empty of water with a dead rat floating in there, she went over and used the tongs to pluck the body out and tossed it outside where a man had been smacked by the cadaver walked and left quickly before he saw her.

Back in the forge room, she took off the Dragon's Eye. The blue swirl eye like pendant gleamed in the right palm of her hand. _It is time for my experiment. If this is lapis let us see what you are made of_ …then placed the Akhet item in front of the fire. _Alright if I am doing this correctly let us see if I melt this if possible I highly doubt an Akhet item would melt but it's a theory_. Staring into the flames of red and yellow, it suddenly felt very hot, she picked up the necklace and tossed into the burning flames and watched.

"What?" she said out loud, the Dragon's Eye laid in the flames with nothing, was that normal? Perhaps she should wait and find out; it was too soon to finalize the test. Zainab crossed her arms peering over her nails for the next five minutes, still too short to even conclude. While observing she cleaned the forge out and found some gold in a chest underneath the table, distracted by the chest, she found a wooden boat in the process, figures of people and animals, one of the figures looked like a pharaoh, "Hmm interesting," sitting up and walking to the flames, "I have always wanted to do this, Ammit away with dynasties!" the pharaoh figure was cast away into the flames. "I know pharaohs are just as arrogant as I am," the flames sparked ignited for few seconds eating away the pharaoh figure, the Dragon's Eye stayed blue emitting blue light the pendant glowed blue briefly then diminished. She was going to reach for it, the and nearly burned own right hand, she squeaked as the flames licked her fingers. _I deserve that_. Thinking to herself while she rubbed her chin and squinted at the item. "Well I could use the tongs but that would be too simple and logical however if the Dragon's Eye itself is immune to fire which would make the wielder immune? Maybe not or possibly, no," if science ran through blood and finding answers were her goal than burning herself wouldn't be a problem perhaps, not thinking she might die of burns from an affected wound. _No gain, no pain as they say_ …risking her own health was a small price to pay, after all she never been sick in her life. Slowly reaching out to the flames of possibly her demise, she ignored the pain as she touched the necklace and pulled it out while she clutched her right hand. "I should have used my left hand," muttering the pendant fell to the floor, she knew the air wouldn't help cooling her hand down, she turned to the water in the slack tub. _I just injured myself twice but my left hand is fine_. Looking at her red hand while she placed the Dragon's Eye around her neck, the pain receded and the burns slowly disappeared.

"The Dragon's Eye can heal me?" she muttered. Couldn't be or maybe, she should put her hand in the fire again and test it out? Flipping her hand front and back, she looked at the fire, while taking the Dragon's Eye off dropping the necklace on the floor. "Let's see if this is righ—"

"Zainab," said a familiar voice, she jumped when she saw Faiz dressed in a dark blue and violet cut sleeve tunic, a light blue sash tied at his waist and shendyt, he looked sweaty, "I was looking for you, I thought you were in the street venders, like usual I guess you avoid crowds," as he tried to catch his breath, while they gazed at one another she picked up the Dragon's Eye off the floor.

"Morning…" said Zainab, Faiz walked up to her and looked around the forge room, he rubbed the back of his own neck. He looked sweaty and gross, her assistant needed a bath. "What have you been doing while I was away?"

He smirked at her, "Man stuff, how was your special day? Did you wear that dress? I would love to see you in it, I heard you got a horse, sorry I wasn't able to visit you I was out of town for my cousin, she got sick so my parents told me to keep an eye on my sisters Kali and Leila,"

"…I am curious how is your sister doing Kali?" Zainab ignored the fact he said something about his cousin was ill.

"Oh didn't think you cared, um she's fine, thank Ra, she isn't talking about that stupid future husband of hers, I wish she would just not marry that moron," Faiz sounded disappointed.

,"Actually I do not care, I was just wondering if your sisters mock the peasants?" asked Zainab, true fact she didn't care about Faiz's problem since it was sister getting married and not himself, he did look like a jealous type.

"Um well they kind of mess with people, I mean I'm not familiar with their cruel humor with the poor, but I will ask them about that," Faiz said he actually looked surprised, he didn't know about his sister's behavior? Nadir sure had strange children, "So any plans for the day?" he crossed his arms.

"Not really I do have a new horse, I must say,"

"That's good to here, can I see him?"

"No, but since you are here, I could ask do you have a horse?"

"Of course I do,"

"You do?" Zainab said, surprised about that, she never saw his horse. Maybe he's lying to her, "I have been to your house and I have never seen a horse unless they are hiding somewhere,"

"No, my horse at my cousins, they own this piece of land and have like five horses, excluding mine,"

Zainab then said out of the blue, "I hope your cousin will get better…" muttering. She should have mentioned it earlier after all it would have been insensitive to not (act) like she cared or cared which she didn't but it supposedly much nicer to say that to people. For her she just said it to look like she cared but honestly Faiz shouldn't come to her with his problems, he was independent and she didn't want him to come to her, because he never did before so why start now?

"What?"

"Nothing," Zainab said quickly.

Faiz rubbed the back of his neck, and looked a little shy to ask her, but he started to talk in a slow manner, "So um I was wondering who is that priest in blue I have seen you with—"

"Well then I should mention this to you and literally forgot this ridiculous social gathering— um my friend Karida wants to meet you, I have no idea when but I will have go and ask her that…"

"Oh the friend you never really talked about, but since you asked I am free most of the time,"

"When?"

"Not in the mornings or nights, I'm busy," Faiz said, something about her made her suspicious about his behavior. It made her feel like she should do re-evaluation of his behavior.

"Well I do not know the exact time…"

Faiz crossed his arms, "Alright well tell me and maybe I can change my schedule for that day,"

"Very well then," Zainab said turning to the fire in the forge. Faiz took a step forward, looking around, she didn't want to do the testing in front of him, "Faiz we will start the density experiment,"

"What do I need to get you?"

"The ingredients of course, wine, water, beer and milk,"

"Any specific type of milk?"

"Cow of course," Zainab touched her chin, staring into the flames, her mind was buzzing with ideas, and her confidential experiment with Dragon's Eye, she might have an idea that the item itself was immune to fire, if dragons breath fire not that it was proven yet. But her theories about the Dragon's Eye were slowly being piece together in her mind.

"I will go and get them, and when do you want to start it?"

"Two days from now,"

"Alright," Faiz was about to leave her, "are you going stay here and make weapons?" he sounded sarcastic.

"No, formulating theories," she said not even turning to look at Faiz. He sighed; perhaps because science wasn't his thing, he left her in the forge alone. Nothing but the crackling sound of fire, she stared at the fire. Then pulled out her Journal of Discoveries and flipped through the pages to find that black dragon in gold armor. "He must be real, I thought I made him up but I honestly believe he is a real dragon…so if the Eye itself is immune to fire what if I…burn the most prize possession," she held her arm straight. Toward the fire inches away from the hot tongues of blazes, the Dragon's Eye gleamed with streak of gold, and closed her eyes, her precious research a chance it would be gone within minutes if burnt. She worked hard on this ever since she was nine years old it's been almost six full years of hard research even the code she created all thirty-nine symbols. She didn't even the flames at all, or the sound of burning papyrus, as she opened her left eye staring at the book with both eyes now. _It did not burn?_ She slowly pulled the book and touched its spine and flipped through it. Unharmed, so the Dragon's Eye protected her from fire but why? Did dragons breathe fire? Were there any records of dragons burning villages down to the ground, more questions came to her then answers were answered.

Zainab went back to her grandfather's library searching for any books of with information for dragons, nothing, and nothing at all. Disappointed she went straight to the palace looking for any books on dragons, she even searched for Magician Platypus if he had anything to do with them? Then she just remembered after making a mess in the library, royal scribe Erina was about to come to Zainab while the young priestess was looking through scrolls, countless scrolls were everywhere. But before she even approached her, she just remembered the book that her grandfather gave the entire collection of Magician Platypus, running out of the palace and almost smacking into priest Set, she was in a hurry, passed by Mahad who was surprised. Finally at her own house running up the stairs, she locked the door of her bedroom. Then pulled from underneath her bed; Magician Platypus book, the thick dark blue book with gold lines align, she opened it at first she noticed it was blank—wait what? Tiny hieroglyphics as she went to the gold chest opening it and found a circular glass piece then placed over it at the sun while holding the book. Magician always hid secrets within their works with magic, if Tahir was known to be a cheerful man and the sun was the symbol of Ra. She reflected the sunlight onto the tiny gold print and the book revealed the words onto pages, quickly checking the other pages, all the hieroglyphics and images appeared.

Spending half her time reading the tale of Magician Platypus, a story how he came to be first appearing when Tahir was eleven years old, describing how the critter was so small and barely having magic. She leaf through the book and found absolutely nothing on dragons except a small portion of the book mentioning Tahir speaking with a dragon name Kheker, few other names were mention, no pictures but she now had some proof that dragons exist. So if they were out there then she must go and seek them, perhaps she should plan a trip to leave this horrible place called home. The next day she spent searching for more clues not only she had a small ounce of hope to find more things about dragons, she even started to plan her trip out of Thebes, wrote a whole list while during her priestess duties (ignoring the fact she was supposed to do them) what the answers she seek was out there, after that she didn't even see Set or Mahad, when the day came Faiz came up to Zainab the following day and ask about the experiment to his surprise she postpone it, next week she told him.

Spending hours alone researching or more like searching to her…the weekend came, she did plan on seeing prince Atem however like before Zainab was too carried away with her re-searching continued in her room, the notes she gathered and the possible theories however she needed someone to answer her questions about the Akhet items overall but particular the item she wielded. By noon she spent her time at her own family's library reading. Then she searched for geography map for her future travels not only she was determined to plan the trip, she wanted to go off alone not even her assistant would not be coming with her. Later in the next few days she didn't see Mahad disappointment arise within her, she sure missed seeing that beautiful face of his. Tuesday came and Karida told Zainab she had to cancel after coming over to Zainab's house at noon, saying her brother needed more help on the farm so they would reschedule. Later next week hopefully on Karida's favorite day Tuesday, following waking hours of daylight landed in more disappointment apparently Faiz decided to ditch her for the worst time not showing up at all, she left to the Nile later in the evening, lying there with her arms behind her head, she had her legs crossed in un-lady like, staring at the evening sky with her dear friend Cricket. She watched the faint dark clouds drifting. _Nothing like being at the Nile behind my parents back, how long can I keep this heinous false spell on behind them? Perhaps I should plan for a plan in case they find out my awful secret._ While Zainab glanced at the green crocodile, if her parents found out she would be ruin. Crocodiles were important of their cultural and Sobek was the god of the Nile. She wondered if the crocodiles ever saw him or believe him. Cricket's siblings came and spoke with her, they told her that their hatch day was during November coming soon.

* * *

Zainab sat in her study desk reading about Horus the sky god, while her head rested on her right hand with the left hand flipping the pages, it was around afternoon. Silver and Amazonite were in the bedroom lying on the floor napping near her bedroom window. A knock came from the door.

Dressed in a pale blue and white kalasiris, V-halter neckline, and her brown sandals with little gold lotus, there was a slit on the left side of her dress.

"Come on," Kalima walked in dressed in a linen gown, Zainab didn't bother looking up at the servant, "what brings you here to my lair?"

"Your mother told me that she wants you come downstairs in five minutes,"

"Why?" Zainab asked not interested in what the expressionless woman has to say.

"Elder Ramses coming to Thebes,"

"And…what does that have to do with me..?"

"You're not menstruating, she is worried and you're sixteen now," Kalima said. Zainab frowned, not this again. _Oh no not this again…how in Ra's name did they know I do not have my menstruation? I never told them I have yet to have it_ …Kalima didn't moved from the door way as if she was waiting for the ombre blonde teenager to get up from the desk.

"I know that, I would not need to be reminded about how old I am, as for my so called menstruating problem how did you know I am not bleeding?" looking up at the black hime cut woman.

"Laundry," replied Kalima.

Zainab sighed, "Fine, I will go," as she stretched her arms, then closed the book, getting up from her chair while she pushed it in. She was about to walk out of room while the servant moved aside, but stopped to look at the mean servant who seemed unaffected any of Zainab's problems. Did Ramses got the letter about Musician Platypus, the ka was wandering around Thebes playing her music at night.

"It's not a choice, it's mandatory," Kalima said.

Downstairs her mother stood there dressed in a dark green kalasiris with gold align; she smiled at her daughter, while Zainab came at the last step of the stairs, "Are you ready?"

"Um yes," Zainab said.

They left the house and off they go to Thebes it turned out Elder Ramses was at his other house that he had in Thebes standing in front of a large white house with two story floors with the opened air windows, this building had pillars align painted in gold and blue the capitals were gold glimmering under the sun, the gates had white walls, in the front yard had jasmines bushes, couple of low set stairs before the actual entrance to the front door, the door had gold and red motif around it, when Zainab and Halima reached the door, her mother knocked the door very loudly not what she expected from her own mother.

The door opened a male servant with gold band cloth headdress, and white tunic and shendyt, Halima spoke, "Pardon, I have come with my daughter to see Elder Ramses,"

"He has been expecting you," said the servant as he opened the door and gestured them to come in, the walked in the large foyer, if Zainab was correct his house was built when Tahir came to Thebes, built a house while he stayed here after being at the palace. The foyer was white as the clouds, the opened area with staircase at the front two corridors one straight the other at the left that lead to a room where the guests could sit in, however on the left was a library with countless books, an old man came up them, he had white grayish hair he looked about eighty but he was far older than that, chisel and pointed nose but a kind demeanor, he was actually around five eleven in height, he wore gold band cloth headdress covering his gray long locks, he wore a white cut sleeved tunic tied around with blue and gold sash, walked with his hands behind his back and smiled at them. He had brown sandals strapped to shins, and wore gold cuff bracelets.

Elder Ramses was the four time great grandfather to Zainab, and Halima's three time great grandfather, he approached them as the servant left them family alone, "Ah, Halima it's good to see you," the old man turned, he beamed at Zainab, "Zainab, I haven't seen you in a very long time, you've grown so much you're radiant as Ra the Sun Magician, how are you?"

"I am good…" Zainab said. Wondering why did he say a very long time, she hadn't seen him once briefly at fourteen but long time.

Halima gave a small smile, "Elder Ramses, I brought Zainab here because I believe I had this discussion through our falcon messages,"

"Ah, yes you told me about Zainab," he said looking at the ombre blonde, he looked worried, "come with me, we'll discuss this in my office,"

Elder Ramses made Zainab sit down on a bed pushed against the wall, a single pillow and white sheets covered the bed. The room where she sat with her mother sitting next to her; the room had a table on the left corner with some bottles and jars of things, a shelf filled with medical and herb books, couple of vases with blue lotuses freshly placed there, a window behind the bed, Ramses pulled up a chair, while holding a book with all his medical records of Zainab, her birth day, and other important information on her health. "Now Halima you told me you have been worried for Zainab not having her menstruation,"

"Yes," Halima said.

"Well as you know most girls get their menstruation around twelve to thirteen if not older or younger which can occur at times, Zainab is not the only one who has yet to start, some girls I have looked over the years, some get it at fourteen or even later," Ramses said, stroking his chin, "I know, a girl in Memphis had hers when she was eighteen! So it varies there is no set time for a menstruation to come," paused for a moment, "as for Zainab's overall health I have to ask what she usually eats in her daily meals all three, and what she lacks it could be something to do with her insufficient nutrients, though it might not be, as I say before it could just that fact she will get it later,"

Halima looked at her daughter, as Ramses took out a reed pen and flipped the page his hand slightly shook but the Elder Ramses wasn't as feeble as strong men would perceive him as, actually quite the opposite strong in healing magic. _Oh no she is going to list everything I eat to him and how much of my portions as well_. Halima cleared her throat, "Where should I start? Zainab usually eats lightly, no meat during breakfast; her mornings usually consist of a lettuce, grapes, apples, watermelon, radishes, chick peas with fried onions or with alfalfa, dates, as for lunch she eats figs, lettuce, lentils, tigers nuts, lamb at times, kababs if she feels like it, um hardly eats fried fish unless its cut properly and not the whole fish with the bones present. Of course dinner is variety of lunch and breakfast except she would eat lamb with onions, lentils, naan,"

"How much does she eat of these?" Ramses asked, while jotting down in hieroglyphics, he glanced at Zainab's mother. Before Halima could answer her daughter spoke.

Zainab said with confidence, "May I borrow that?" as she pointed at the book, Ramses handed to, with Halima glancing at her daughter. "A visual representation would be accurate if properly in mathematical terms in proportion," as she flipped the page, and drew an actual precise plate, then drew lines to divide the plate the meat was less than half actually quarter, or more were the vegetables and fruits, bread (other starch foods were less) then wrote down what she ate usually list next to the drawn plate and handed the book back to Elder Ramses.

"Oh um," Ramses said in surprised voice, "well your plate has a lot of vegetables and fruit,"

"Vegetables and fruit are eighty to ninety percent water, if not accurately."

"I never knew that," Ramses chuckled with a smile.

"I did the math," Zainab said, with pride, her reasons of eating the vegetables and fruit were that it kept her less hungry, because of the amount of water in them.

Halima gave a smile, "I suppose that answered your question,"

Ramses, "Well it did, but now I know you don't really eat your meat Zainab, and does she drink anything else but water?"

"No," replied Halima.

"Hmm I see, well I suggest that Zainab should eat a little more meat," he looked at the sixteen year old, "not that I am saying your too thin, I just need to see if that is what you need in your diet, perhaps some almonds or nuts, and keep an eye her. If she does not get her period by the time when she's eighteen, I think I advise come and see me,"

Halima looked relieved, "So she will have it then?"

"Yes, it just some girls get it late, not to worry, Zainab is just getting hers later in life, and change your diet it might help as well, let me know if she starts bleeding," Ramses said,

"Thank Ra," muttered Halima as she touched her heart as if she had weight lift off her shoulders. Zainab didn't care if she actually had it, but it was the only way or one of the ways to become a woman? Maybe not then again if she had her period it would be make her normal. She sat up from the bed stretching her legs and walking over to the shelf filled with herb books, away from the Elder of the Re House and her mother she glanced at them.

"Oh more thing, before you leave Halima, you have not seen…the Fox Magician anywhere near here?" he closed the medical book with Zainab's name on it. Placed it on the table next to him.

"No, why?" asked Halima with stern expression.

"I will warn you, I have not seen her anywhere near Memphis, I have sent some spies on her but they have yet to return, I am a little worried about the situation, she might be coming here," then he whispered, " but be on your guard, she is out looking for…" Ramses and Halima glanced at one another then looked at Zainab as she pulled out a book out of curiosity.

"I have been,"

"Does Khalid know about it as well?"

"Yes, he does that is why he is hardly home lately, he thinks she will be coming."

"The prophecy may come true. I am surprised that…Tahir has yet to show up,"

Ramses stroked his chin again, "beware she might come, however let your parents know, I'll be in the city for two more weeks, if you need anything let me know,"

"Who is keeping an eye while you are here?" asked Halima she constantly glanced her daughter, Zainab almost dropped some books off the shelf by accident, she couldn't hear their conversation at all.

"Ah, well a good trusted friend of Keret's, after all she is a magician," he smiled.

Zainab walked up to them, "Are we finished, Mother?"

"Yes, we are," Halima said getting up, then turned to Elder Ramses, "thank you for your time,"

"Anything for my great, great, great granddaughter, and tell Khalid my regards," smiling at them. "May I speak with Zainab alone for few minutes?"

"Of course," Halima said as she walked out of the room, the door shut gently, Zainab twiddled with her fingers nervously, Ramses turned to the young teenager and walked up to her. She always thought he was shorter than her, but he was tall not as tall as her own father but taller than her mother and her.

Zainab didn't give any eye contact to Elder Ramses, "Zainab," the old man spoke, "I did received Mahad's message from Maat about Musician Platypus,"

"Oh…so he did that…" muttered Zainab, glancing at the old man.

"Yes, he told me that the ka has been playing music every other night, and I think it was a good idea to contact me, however I will let you make a contract with Musician Platypus instead of sealing her away in a tablet,"

"Why?"

"Because I do not think it's necessary, besides your own Diadhank it would be good to practice shadow games with your magic," Ramses said. She has her own Diadhank; she didn't realized and take Musician Platypus as her personal ka to summon, odd for him to offer that. It sounded like there was more going on but Ramses would not be saying anything.

"I do?" Zainab said surprised.

"Yes, even Tahir and Ra had their own, and you should have mock duels with the other court members I think you would be good in strategizing plans, have you summoned your ka yet?"

"No, I never realized it until now, I—"

"Not to worry it will come in time, in the meantime I think you should do some research on kas, or whatever you do in your free time," Ramses said, "Take care Zainab, do you have any questions for me before you leave?"

"Um uh…" Zainab was thinking. _Well I could ask about my breasts if they are normal…but it would be very odd to ask him that? My weight or is he talking about other things than my health?_ Baffled by his question she gave him a nervous smile. Suddenly Mahad came to her mind.

"No?"

"Um uh…I well um…" her face flushed red, "D-do you um…know I mean well of course I uh want to know if…you know anything…" struggling to put her words together, "I mean well if you…know anything about…" Zainab turned away embarrassed of what she was going to ask, "um about…Mahad?" covering her face from embarrassment.

Ramses said "Mahad?" In surprised but he smiled.

"Um yes…" Zainab said as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Well Mahad is the only child of Osaze of Thebes, a magician of tradition, Mahad is well a gentleman, though I have no idea how to describe he is a kind soul very selfless," stroking his chin, "I suppose you could say he is a beautiful person from inside and out, not sure he if he is popular with the girls but I assume he is,"

"Um uh…is he busy?"

"Ramses laughed, "He is busy at most but not all the time, I mean he is the wielder of the millennium Ring,"

"Oh alright, I think that is all I wanted to ask of you…"

Ramses chuckled, "If you say so, but if you have any questions, I'm here," he touched her should, "you should get going, and don't forget to consider my recommendation of your diet," they walked out of the room together; Halima was in the foyer looking at flower vase. She turned to see Zainab, "Halima I hope in best coming weeks, you and Khalid take care of Zainab and yourselves,"

"Of course, and thank you again," walking up to her daughter, "take care Ramses,"

"I will," he said. They left the house saying goodbye, but now Zainab had a new goal capturing that ka, and continue her researching of the Dragon's Eye. Going home, she decided to write her plans down for next coming weeks, and to much of her surprise her mother gave her beef during dinner and Zainab tried to refuse though she was force to eat some of the slab of meat, when her mother wasn't looking she gave it to the dogs. Later in the evening, she visited her dear Nile friends alone, testing out her schedule nothing wrong hanging out in the night gazing and talking to the crocodiles.

Another week went by fast, Karida's lunch date was approaching but Zainab was too consumed with research, priestess duties and reading. Hadn't seen Mahad or Set, she didn't know if priest Set had excuse what if he was avoiding her? Couldn't be Zainab was at home in was in her room reading a book about Isis, and dressed in her white V-neckline dress with slit on the right side, her sleepwear, no jewelry or kohl all taken off, lying on her stomach with her right hand supporting her head and her legs prompt up in the air crossed, facing her pillows. Her ombre hair looked like the sunlight fading into blue, the lamps fire burned in her room casting darkness in the corners. Silver and Amazonite were stargazing out the window, the silver stars twinkling in the night, they Ibizan/pharaoh hounds stood on their hind legs a shooting star flew across, Silver barked, Zainab glanced up at the window turning to her left. Amazonite barked with her brother Silver,

"What are you two doing?" the dogs turned and still had their paws on the window sill, "stop making such noise, people can hear you," the dogs barked until the star suddenly disappeared. Then the dogs were silent. And she continued read until the dogs moved away from the window, they barked at her wagging their tails, she spoke without taking her eyes off the book and flipped the page, "Nothing is out there," the hounds sat down on whining, the Dragon's Eye was lying on her nightstand next to her bed, it gleamed silver faintly before turning back to the deep blue color. Later in the night, Zainab fell asleep lying on her side, the dogs were asleep as well.

Gentle breeze blew; Zainab woke up in field of white lotus, half her body submerged, but it wasn't too deep pretty low set pristine water. She was in her white night dress and freaked out. She could have sworn she was in her bedroom reading? She looked around it looked like a familiar place? The tall white pillars with lotuses etched on the stone surface, feeling wet she slowly stood up dripping wet, scanning the area with her hazel eyes, she looked at the interior of the building, the ceiling was high with the light pierced through it lilac petals fell scattering across the empty room, the area where Zainab stood was a large rectangle pool low set with few steps to get on the white smooth stone floor, behind her cascades of crystal clear water.

"Where am I?" she muttered, walking up the low set stairs, she looked to her left and realized a mirror? A large circular mirror, walking up to it, the mirror reflected her image the V-neckline slightly revealed her cleavage, she adjusted her straps, no gold or kohl of course, she touched the mirror and jumped when the image rippled showing Egypt under the night sky. "Huh?" In the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a silver four legged creature, standing there with the faint silver mane billowing the in the breeze, a gleaming pointed horn, suddenly it felt cold and she wrapped her arms around. "Who's there?" the minute she turned around, the creature disappeared, "I am having an unusual night…" the mirror gleamed and was back to her reflection. "How odd,"

Zainab wandered around examining everything nothing in the room, she turned to her left and a long hallway, and the place seemed so familiar? But where did she see this place, she hadn't gone that far but walked into the hall, light pierced through the pillars with stone rails and jasmines wrapped around the pillars, she walked over to the railing, high above below her curving stairs and waterfalls and fountain, she looked at the sky a beautiful shades of morning rose and lavender. _Morning already was it not night?_ She thought the architecturelooked Egyptian with the stone structure the green and blue fan like pattern near the capital of the pillars. Strolling across the opened bridge, she found two corridors one led down a curving down a blue torched and one straight where she stood, she chose the curve corridor and walked down the stairs until she was in a clear with wide opened area of railings made of stone, a fountain pour behind her with lilacs. Hmm the place looks very pretty and outstanding…She walked up to the railings, and squinted across the wide below another set of stairs that led to the final area with large pool of lotus floating with crocodiles. She ran down the stairs and stopped right in the pool, and bent down, "Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" said one of the crocodiles, they had gold adorn to them.

"Would you mind tell me where am I?"

"You are in the Palace of Lilac, bath house" replied the crocodile, Zainab stood up and turned to look at the palace, it looked like a white version of the palace the towering with large statue of crocodile sphinx, and in the distance a haze of pyramids stood like a faraway dream, "If you're looking for the actual palace it's on the left connected to this building, on her right she could see a magnificent city with white walls, and flying creatures in the distance, and roaring falls in the distance, "Are you lost maiden?"

"Um….uh I am just confused…" Zainab said in a low voice.

"That's Pharia and the Nile river,"

"What!?" said Zainab, she wasn't in Egypt it didn't look like.

"What?" said a crocodile in a surprised, the other crocodile crept closer and raised his head, "what Sobek?"

"She can understand us, none of the other Egyptians can,"

"What?" said Zainab lost and now more confused.

The crocodiles approached her examining with curiosity, as they walked up to her, Zainab showed no fear crocodiles peered at her; they looked one another, "Egypt is that way,"

"I know I am from Egypt, but how far is this Pharia?" Zainab asked, and where was she?

"How did you get here? Dragon's Eye wielder?" asked Sobek.

"I asked a question first…"

"Pharia is a city in Dragonia world, aren't you one of the three magicians from the prophecy? I didn't think you would be so thin, Tahir and Ra have been waiting for you, so did all the Dragons of the King's court, Zainab right?"

"I—I never told you my name? And what prophecy?" Zainab asked, she remembered Set an her found a page, these crocodiles didn't answer her questions at all well most of them. Dragonia sounded familiar.

"Wow she is confused," said the unknown crocodile, Sobek crawled out of the water, "go with Sobek, he will take you to your home,"

"Um…alright, but what about Pharia and what is Dragonia?" asked Zainab, now her mind was buzzing with questions, she was confused.

"Shh don't tell her," whispered Sobek, "the dragons know everything go to them, let's go to Pharia," he started to walk of and talking about the dragons, Zainab ran after him the other crocodile sat in the pool watching them. Walking and turned back to see up in the balcony silver beast peering below, the falling petals blew in the breeze fell from the trees, it smelled nice the sweet fragrance in the air, the skies were clear with the pastel pink and lavender, the sun rose from the sands, she couldn't see it but mountains far at the north. She walked across next to crocodile he was twenty feet, he was huge and happy to help, she noticed his scar across his tail, he walked with a purpose, they walked across lush gardens the stone pillars, "so where have you been?"

"Um what?"

"Where were you when Tahir and Ra needed you?"

"Um I was not born…yet," Zainab said trying to understand this crocodile, the truth she wasn't even born during that time, but she was confused as ever perhaps this was a weird dream with all her thoughts thrown into a whirlwind of crocodiles, the palace, Egypt and her recent research or search for dragons in history. She rubbed her forehead walking felt like forever (perhaps two hours passed or so) and she held herself as they approached the opened city, it reminded of her home Thebes in the distance, however the arches and waterfalls pouring gallons of water near the bridge over the water, she walked with crocodile named Sobek they stopped right at the entrance of the gates with tall gold hieroglyphics, she saw the waterfalls pouring, she could feel the sprinkling water on her skin, the gates, now she clearly could see the city, huge and a sheer cliffs in the far back, she peered below the bridge water sparkling down below her, then looked back, a desert, "Wait where is Egypt?" dragons flew around with dazzling armor, some were slimmer than the muscular males, the females were bright with vibrant colors, they all worn armor? One particular black dragon in gold armor! He carried scrolls in saddle bags, he was huge thirty feet in height and dark blue eyes, his eyes had gold kohl? She looked at him as he looked down preparing to land right in the bridge. The gold armor gleamed under the sun; his black skin was highlighted with the armor.

"This is the Pharia, Egypt is far north from here," Sobek said as he turned around. A breeze came from the water, Zainab shivered; gusts of wind came as she closed her eyes.

"Zainab?" said the black dragon surprised, he lowered his head and folded his massive wings, "oh my Ra you came? How did you get here? You found the key?"

"Wh-what?" said Zainab in confusion, how did this dragon knew her? She looked at him; his breath smelled like ashes, she covered her mouth. She remembered the drawing and the dragon looked exactly like it. He wasn't fictional.

"Oh you don't remember me, hmm I remember that, quick come with me, oh Sobek morning to you," he suddenly grabbed Zainab with his tail and she flinched as he picked her up and tossed her over his between his shoulders, she screamed and held onto his spines that protruded from his back, "hang on," he spread his wings and lifted off the ground, looking down the crocodile was getting smaller as they went high in the sky, a cold breeze. "It's me, Kmt, I see you obtain the Dragon's Eye, good, good, did Sobek confused you?"

Zainab ombre blonde hair billowed in the wind as he flew, she felt sick to her stomach, he flew fast like the wind, and she shut her eyes but his movement the large flapped of his wings propelled him, she opened her eyes and saw the clouds they flew and she could see the sun rising everything Ra's light touched bright life. Flying was freedom, and this felt like freedom to her, if dragon flew anywhere like birds then they could go anywhere. Falcons flew by with messages, she saw other dragons flying below and high, some didn't look like the same kind as Kmt. She touched a cloud but if phase through her what a strange feeling, she felt a little moisture? Clouds weren't physically apparently. "Y-yes…" she looked below the Nile snaked away through Egypt, where were they going? She looked back and saw the city far away, "where am I?"

"Pharia, I assumed you entered through the mirror connected to your world of the living. You have the Eye, the eye that sees all but you have must came through the Dream Mirror,"

"Wha-what?"

Kmt sighed, "You are asleep in Thebes Egypt yes? If you want to come here physically you need to get the key,"

"W-what key? And why am I here?"

The dragon chuckled, while she shivered, "You are the true wielder of the Dragon's Eye,"

"…"

Zainab looked around without another word, the scenery had changed, she wasn't in Egypt anymore—wait how did they get here so fast? Below were mountains and forests, she looked down as the black dragon lowered himself to the vast water, she looked down and saw arches spanning across the water, flying fish leaped out of the air with sparkling rainbow fins, the arches were water? Ribbons around and weaved through around a tall obelisk in the center of the wood. She never seen so much trees in her life? Kmt headed toward a stone building with tall arches entrance few dragons flew by, some carried fished on their backs, she saw a strange snake like fish it looked grossed. The building ahead of them again looked like an Egyptian building almost like a temple with countless stairs surrounded with cliffs around and on the cliffs were build inside shops a bazaar and balconies, dragons landed there on the ledges, she could see boats with large sails in the river far faraway from where Kmt flew. He flew into the building with ease; the walls had pictures of Osiris and Isis, the dragon glided through the white stone halls a pool of water appeared before them the dragon landed down. As he grabbed Zainab and placed her down with his tail, she shivered holding herself turning to Kmt. The room had circular pool with lotuses pillars surrounded the room, dimmed lighted it gave an eerie atmosphere, cold breeze weaved into the room; distance pouring water from a statue of rearing horses casting shadows it looked like a monster could come out anytime.

"What is this?" staring down at the water in front of her.

"This water makes you remember you have to wash yourself,"

"Wha-what I am confused?"

"So take your clothes off if you want to, this memory water, you'll remember our meeting and—" Kmt said. No he wasn't explaining anything she needed to know if she was physically here?

"No, please stop and slow down I do not understand this…will this affect me when I return to Egypt? Will I be soaked with water or is this all a dream?"

"Your ka, and in some sense your soul has come here, physically yes you can come to this place but only if you have a key, you've entered through the Dream Mirror. Your body is asleep,"

"Oh…" said Zainab touching her straps, but she didn't pull off her dress, she did look at him, "what happens after this?"

"Well, once you remember, I will have to let you wake up, in three hours you're going to be awake in your world, and I will come to get you,"

"I cannot leave Thebes,"

"I know that deep down you crave for adventure not sitting at home, you will eventually leave Thebes, you do not wish to stay there forever and Hathor has been watching you,"

"Pardon, Hathor?" Zainab said, Hathor was the goddess of joy, motherhood and feminine love. Zainab wasn't looking for to become a wife, actually the opposite she wanted to be someone accepted in her society perhaps, not after all no one liked her, her oddities always frighten people or make them hate her, only handful people accepted her.

"Oh no, she is a dragon like me, she has seen you in the future I mean long before you came to exist—anyway I think you should stop asking questions and just step into the water," Kmt said. _He sure does not want to explain anything to me_. The black dragon turned around as if to give her respect, she wondered if she would be wet still back in her own bed. She didn't believe this was a dream now that this dragon appeared if he was fragment of her imagination she would be crazy.

"Are you sure this will make me remember?"

"Yes and I believe you might see other things?" Kmt said with uncertainty.

She dipped her toe in the water sending cold sensation through her body. _Ah of course cold water_ , Zainab pulled down her dress in case if this was real, everything felt real, but her ka shouldn't be an image of herself but another part of extension of soul. The white dress fell to the floor, she bare and wrapped her arms around her breasts, Kmt's back was behind her. Slowly stepping into the icy cold water, she ignored it or at least tried to, as much as she liked baths this was cold, her hair spread like a sunflower as she stopped midway half lower body was in the water.

"You have the Dragon's Eye, good, Tahir will be proud," muttered Kmt in a low voice, "I will meet you in time,"

Before Zainab took a deep breath as she laid down in the water, and closed her eyes trying with breeze and shivering while floating in the water. Zainab thought she saw something swimming around in the water, an emerald snake, and the young priestess flinched, as she standing up. Holding herself, she heard a splash and turned around nothing? "Kmt is there something in the water you did not tell me about?" turned around Kmt was gone.

A shadow loomed over her, Zainab felt a presence then she turned around and saw a large emerald cobra, and gasped. The cobra dazzled in diamonds and lapis bejeweled, the eyes gold like the sun as she spoke

"Come don't be afraid, they await for you, they have been awaiting for you. Time for you to understand, the third magician of knowledge," before Zainab could say anything coils of the cobra shining body grabbed her and yanked her into the water as she squealed, pulled under with the cobra, "it is time for you to remember…"

Zainab felt the water in her nose and felt like air escaped her as she gasped, the snake's eyes bore into her very own ka. Images appeared right before her eyes. All so fast and not in any exact order; it was like someone throwing so much information in her mind.

Tahir holding hands with his sister Ra, looking at the sky, a black sky appeared and fire below burning the pyramids, in front of them a house burning? She didn't know what she saw, a red dragon covered in gold grieving with a female blue dragon as they stood in front of pile of bones. Two phoenixes one black and the other red, three eggs of green, blue and red in front Zainab as she reached for it, someone speared Hapi, she saw herself sleeping somewhere in bed covered in sheets with Mahad they didn't have any of their clothes on, Cricket falling from a high altitude, a woman with sandy blonde hair laughing holding a scoff of a little fox in her hands, black powder falling into an large blue silt eye, a blue eyes white dragon roaring, she saw herself drowning reaching out to someone above the surface, flashed and she saw the seven millennium items falling. Tahir and Ra cut their wrists drawing blood and handed to her the dagger while she cut her wrist as well and saw blood pouring down onto a floor carved with a dragon, someone holding their hand with hers while she laid in bed, a scroll with depictions of Tahir and Ra's duel, Zainab as child standing staring at sky with a red dragon in gold, Magician Platypus twirling in the air and blasting at a nine tail giant fox, snakes, turtles and dragons, a green dragon with a harness and saddle leaping for joy in front of her, Zainab saw herself standing in field of flowers with the sun rising, Zainab embracing Mahad, he had his priest clothes on, she had typical tiara veil and linen kalasiris, Zainab as a child talking to Kmt in the cliffs with breeze, the Dragon's Eye covered in blood with blood being poured, and the last image saw was a silver horn with a gleaming horn with the dark blue eyes glowing intensely.

Zainab jolted up from bed sweating and heaving, she held her neck and swallowed, frantically looking around the sun barely touched the horizon. _What was that?_ She touched her forehead. Looked at herself her clothes were still on, but her straps were pulled down, her bedroom was dark but with blue light, the dogs were sleeping on the floor, she found her book next to her. _I never tucked myself in bed? Oh Ra I had strange dream…what did I just saw_. Rubbing her forehead, _ugh my head hurts I cannot even remember what I saw he is Kmt_ …Zainab quickly was going to get her Journal of Discoveries but her bedroom door opened and her father Khalid walked in. Feeling of the Dragon's Eye was around her neck, and it was.

Zainab looked at him, he had his dreary black tunic and black shendyt, and he looked at her. While she wiped her forehead, he spoke, "what are you doing up?"

"It's almost um…sun rise," Zainab said glancing at him.

"Hmm?" he said he walked up to her, Zainab moved away as Khalid placed his hand over her forehead, "you're cold, and drenched in sweat,"

"Oh um uh…" said Zainab embarrassed maybe she was soaked, Khalid didn't let her say anything he pulled her blankets and saw nothing as if was checking if she was bleeding on the bed, "I am not bleeding…" glancing away.

"I know that," Khalid said as he forced to her to lay down on her back and tucked her in, "you should get some sleep,"

"But is it sunrise, morning is coming," said Zainab. Khalid was about to walk out of the room, he only glanced at her she sat up, "and I am going to change my clothes," and walked up to her clothes chest that was next to her makeup table, she opened it and looked through kalasiris. He wasn't looking at her but at the walls with a frown.

She took out a light blue shoulder off dress, she placed it on the bed and started take her white night dress off, Zainab placed the other one on bed and put on the blue shoulder off gown.

"You're cold, Zainab. You can get sick," Khalid's tone sounded concern, though he didn't look like it. He picked up the dress and touched her forehead again, "you're very cold, as if you were swimming in the Nile," with suspicious look.

"I never lneft my room…" Zainab said in defense. True except in that dream.

"If you say so," Khalid said taking the sweaty dress from her bed, "get some rest, I'll wake up little later," he left the room. Zainab climbed into bed and shivered, while she looked at the Dragon's Eye it gleamed. _What kind of dream I had…what were those images_ …She racked her own brain for any memory besides remember Kmt it felt so real. _It was real, Kmt was real and I now I understand I did meet him_ …She turned on her left side. She touched herself on the cheek, cold.

"A very odd dream…" she said.

* * *

"Alright, Cricket and Hapi I have decided we all should have a meeting," Zainab said, standing the next five days, but her mind was on the dream even though her body was physically here. It was around evening and she was wearing linen halter neckline of silver with dark blue leaf pattern and rim of skirt, gold and blue sash around her waist. Tiara veil linen, gold beads in her right strands of hair that laid on her dress.

Out in the Nile alone, the river looked orange and gold, Cricket the green crocodile and dear friend of Zainab. Hapi was just an experiment for her, and somewhat a friend, Zainab stood right behind a tree. Amulet, Ra, Dawn and Twilight gathered around as well surrounded her get-together.

"Zainab are you alright?" asked Amulet, the black and violet crocodile sounded concern, the crocodile's voice was much clear to her ears, "you seem distracted…"

"I had an odd dream…" Zainab said looking at the crocodile, Ra moved his massive size could just scare anyone who saw him, "nothing really to worry about, I brought you all for Cricket and Hapi,"

Ra spoke, he turned to look at the ombre blonde priestess, "It sounds serious, did something happen?"

Dawn chirped with her brother, "I believe you had one of those message dreams, Mother always says it happens to the chosen ones or um when it comes to those who are destiny with great fate…"

Twilight in rude tone, "You're just tired perhaps, or did you have dream with that priest Mahad…" the other crocodiles laughed at her, they must have heard chatter or grandmother somehow how did the crocodiles knew about Mahad, she never told anyone but Karida.

Suddenly Zainab remembered those images the embraced with him, and being in bed with Mahad. _Why was I with Mahad? I mean I like the way he looks nothing more I suppose…or did I have a_ _feelings for him…I mean I never thought I would be with him._ Zainab was looking at them and was lost in thought. She never thought they could be together? Perhaps…she saw the future? Impossible.

"Zainab you're blushing," said Dawn cheerfully.

"N-nothing," said Zainab.

"Why are we here again?" asked Ra.

"We're here because Zainab wants spend time with us," Amulet said turning to her brother.

"Yes I am," Zainab sat down with her knees in front of her, hugging them "let me, tell you about what I have found out and what I learned," the crocodiles huddled in closer and the hippo sat on her butt. She did spend her time telling the crocodiles about Kmt a dragon who was real, they seemed so amazed to hear a reptile flying, and they told they have seen dragons before? She felt relieved to talk to them Night and Dusk came by to check on their last remaining children even though some of them were not theirs such as Dawn. They crocodiles told her a tale of a red dragon king all and the ruler of the heavens (in which they call the skies) the unknown as well. They believed her Kmt was real because they mentioned their ancestor who seen a black dragon fast as the wind with gold armor. Made her believe he had come to Egypt before it must been before she existed, and she told them about the magicians Tahir and Ra. By time the sun was sitting Zainab didn't leave until Cricket showed off her new skills of attempt to climb a tree (a fallen log) Hapi seemed to get along with the other crocodiles. Strolling with Cricket next to her, Zainab had hands behind her back.

"You know Cricket, I am the Dragon's Eye wielder," the crocodile hissed in response, "I know you. I still am confused is Kmt really coming how can I know for sure?" she looked out at the Nile river, the glittering fireflies danced around them, "I want to know where do I fit in…I know it is not Thebes…I am lost and confused and what about Tahir and Ra have been trying to tell me or others have left… I feel as something is missing and do you know a crocodile told me about they were waiting for me,"

Cricket stopped and Zainab turned around with her several shades of blonde brushed against her shoulder, "what is it?" she paused, "I will find out about this prophecy and Tahir and Ra with everything that follows connected with the Dragon's Eye." She grabbed the Dragon's Eye blue pendant, then looked at the night sky, "I will have to see you later, I will come by tomorrow hopefully, it's getting late," she touched Cricket on the nose; the croc watched her running back to the city.

Zainab was in the city it was so different in the night for her, she walked with her arms behind her, she hoped her father won't find out her secret, he almost accused her for going to the Nile at the night. She needed to plan her outings carefully if he find out, she saw two guards coming her away, she freaked out and climbed up a large tree, sighed out of relief and was about to climb down until she saw Set and Mahad dressed in their priest clothing, she watched them walked by under the tree. She calculated the distance and the time while she slowly climbed down the tree however her miscalculation from watching which branch she was grabbing and it snapped, she fell and landed on her behind while at the same time both of the young men found her sitting against the tree with her hands behind her head. They approached her however she stood up.

"Zainab?" said Mahad in confusion, Zainab quickly got up dusting herself as if to pretend she wasn't embarrassed at all. She knew Set was looking at her, "are you alright?"

"Of course I am…I was just walking by…" she said not looking at him, few leaves were in her hair, Mahad plucked some before she turned around, High priest Set eyed him.

Set spoke but he seemed to be glaring at her, "what are you doing out so late?"

"Oh well you know just…wandering," said Zainab as she came up to him, but she was trying to hint to Set she visited Cricket, "I am sure you know my habits, Set,"

"Right," said Set, he looked at her.

Mahad gave a concern expression, he didn't look happy to see her, but she felt pleased to see Mahad and Set, "you shouldn't be wandering around during the night, it's dangerous,"

"Who says? You are practically doing the same…" muttered Zainab.

"You should be home at this hour," Mahad went on. _What about you? Hmm wandering the night and why is Set with you_ …Zainab was about to say something thinking carefully for the words.

"I am going home actually," said Zainab with haste, started to walk passed them, "No need to worry…"

Set followed her, "Zainab," she flinched at his harsh tone, "do you want me—" before she could answer the priest in blue.

Mahad came up to her from the other side, she was startled by his sudden movement, "Zainab you did not explain to me, why were you out wandering? You're not with Ms. Keret so I assumed you were by yourself,"

"Uh…yes true, I was why would it matter…" said Zainab picking up her pace.

Mahad crossed his arms, "you're avoiding the question,"

"I am?" said Zainab as if she didn't know he even asked her that, but she knew just ignoring him then turned to priest Set, "no Set knows where I live, it is not like I will be mug by someone because nothing happens in Thebes…carry on with your manly nightly strolls," in a swift manner and saluted them. While walking away from them with them watching her, she glanced at them, Mahad didn't look happy and still had that concern look on his face, and priest Set crossed his arms.

Set said, "I'll see you in the morning Zainab," she stopped and turned around. Surprised wait in the morning? She never saw him in the morning? Was this something to do with owing him?

"What?"

"Nothing," said Set with a slightly sly smile. He stood there looking at her.

Zainab walked away, but she heard Mahad said, "I will go and walk her home, I do not like the fact she's wandering around during the night," Set didn't say anything except frowned at him. "Zainab!" she froze, while Mahad walked up to her, she glanced at the millennium ring. She didn't say anything to him while the priest in blue left in another direction, "Why are you out at the night?" standing next to her. Suddenly she faintly remember that dream. She gave a hard stare at him while he went on "Zainab you should really be careful being outside in a time like this—" his words faded as she was lost in thought. _Oh Ra, am I going to marry Mahad_ …. _Why would I? I mean how impossible love I have no such feelings for him…well he looks nice I suppose but Mahad…I need to ask Kmt this if he comes which would be perfect because I believe he has some answers…as for me and Mahad there is nothing between us is there? Do I even like him no I have not seen him, but Set could be—no, no stop you are not interested in marriage what good will come of such useless matter I believe marriage and a man would slow me down…I cannot imagine myself with him? I do not even know him well…and besides who would want to marry me?_ She rubbed her chin squinting at him and examining. _Love is nothing but a mere feeling that people foolishly follow…it is illogical and_ _by Ra what in gods name—I mean ahem hmm I wonder where did you get your beauty from Mahad…why do you have be so, so—_ she stared at his body, trying to see if he had a ring on his finger—left ring finger.

"Zainab are you listening to me?" he placed his hand on his hips. _No ring_ …

"Pardon?" as she snapped out of her thoughts, the memories of the dream seemed to have faded.

"Were you listening to what I was saying?"

"Um…" she said taking a long paused while she touched her chin, then tapped her index fingers, "I heard half of it…could you repeat the other half?" as she twiddled with her fingers. Embarrassed because she was lost in thought then wanted to ask him something but was so sure, did he have someone? _No do not ask that you will embarrass yourself!_

Mahad sighed, "Never mind, come I will walk you home," he started to walk with her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along before letting her go.

"You know where I live?" she muttered but apparently he heard her. Zainab looked down at the floor.

"Of course," Mahad with a gentle smile, they walked side by side, Zainab glanced at him and felt her face flushed red, "I am still a little worried you might be out again alone in the night, you still haven't told me,"

"I just went out for a stroll…" a complete lie, she couldn't just tell him how does she knew he won't tell her parents, only Set was to be trusted not Mahad.

"Somehow I don't believe that…"

"Well I went out last time with you…"

"Yes but you were with me, not alone last time," Mahad said, he glanced at her. She caught his gaze but quickly turned away, "but this time you're alone, I prefer you can just tell me," with worry, "I'm not going to get mad or anything,"

"I uh…" she wasn't so sure what excuse could she make, not sure if could use her grandmother Keret. Mahad was perturbed about her wandering why? He is kind and all and seemed very nice to her. She couldn't used Karida either especially not Cricket, not her dogs maybe Kateb as an excuse but he might ask him. She needed a plan, "I liked being out in the night, kind of different compared to…the day, it is sort of a hobby…I do not think it is dangerous at all nothing happened…"

"Safer in numbers than being alone in the night, you should know it's dangerous for you to be out here, alone." His tone sounded concern for her, why did he care? She didn't understand that was it his job to care or his part of his personality? Sure he mentioned he would have loved to meet her if they were children, but his over protective personality was something she didn't like at all. Worse than her own mother's personality, wait did Mahad and mother Halima had the same personality? She needed to analyze him. But that didn't came in her mind except the fact she didn't see him kind of felt hurt deep down. Zainab didn't know why she had the feeling of disappointment.

"But you still should be careful even if you are in your own home, you'll never know what will happen to you, if you are carelessly running around during the night, Zainab." Then she realized she hadn't seen him two weeks perhaps and five days. She felt distance toward him, and frowned at his words not only she felt suddenly bitter with him, she didn't felt like talking to him. Who cared if he was friends with Musician Platypus or Set or whoever, he was being one of those people who probably acted like he cared. Like her parents too they did the same thing and judged Cricket or her odd behavior she couldn't trust him, he wasn't Faiz or Set.

"I know that…." She said in bitter tone. They walked right into the Noble District however she didn't felt like talking to him, perhaps she was judging him too soon but his attitude sounded like her own mother's worried and she didn't want that kind of person in her life, he may be beautiful but his protective nature was just so overwhelming to her. _Now I know what he reminds of…my mother….I cannot have another 'mother' in my life…I already have it...if he is this protective person, he could restrain me…with my outings and I cannot have that._ Her thoughts contradicted her actions.

Mahad glanced at Zainab who didn't even look at him; she was frowning and seemed distance toward him. "Zainab," he said. She looked back at him with her hazel eyes. He stopped and she was about to just ignore him. And kept walking he grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away from him. "Zainab, what is wrong with you?" he sounded concern. Zainab glanced at him, but didn't say a word, "you can tell me,"

"It is nothing just…lost in thought…" Zainab said in a voice, she was still baffled with those strange images, was she really going to be with Mahad in the future? When? How? Why? She just couldn't see herself with him, he was someone above her from a magician house if she recalled? The name didn't come to her. Did she miss him more than Set even though Set was a friend? Yes she did like him at one point after running into Mahad but that felt like lifetime ago. _I cannot tell him if I…miss him_ …she felt her face red. Mahad didn't let her go, she diverted her eyes from him, "I uh…um…" he was looking at her, wondering perhaps embarrassed for eternity.

"You can tell me, if its bothering you…" he kindly said while he released his grip from her wrist, she moved back while he looked at her and taking few steps back while Zainab placed her hands behind her back.

"It—I mean uh…" Zainab said glancing around, but attempted to bring courage in her own heart, her heart raced with anxiety being at the cause of it, she tried to looked at him, she did, "I um…kind of well…I mean I—I really miss-ed you…" blushed at him. Her life was over because she told him the truth and now regretted every word to him, probably a weirdo in his eyes however he gave a surprised look to her.

Mahad looked at her, while she glanced at him or a random cat nervously, "Oh I never knew that," his tone sounded shocked, while he paused, "until you told me,"

 _Maybe I should have been straightforward I mean my grandmother Keret is always so rude I sometimes wish I could…be like that_. Zainab thought embarrassed, she looked down taping her index fingers out of old habits. Probably made it awkward like always; she was waiting for sign anything Ra could give her.

Mahad smiled a pleasant one, she felt her face grew hot, "Do you want to take a stroll with me, tomorrow?" her heart screamed with joy. Leaping over a fence like a giddy horse. He read her like that? Because she just say she missed him? Maybe it was his way to spend time with her? Probably like taking strolls with people, Mahad's possible hobby.

"Um uh…yes…?" Zainab meant a firm answer but it came out all wrong. "Is that what you do for hobby?" she muttered again he heard her glancing down to the ground.

Mahad smiled briefly with eyes closed, "Yes, well one of my hobbies," he looked at her, "I asked you it because you said you missed me, I am actually quite pleased you told me this," all the negative feeling blew away in the wind for her, she gave a shy smile to him, "I missed talking to you…" they looked at one another.

Not until Zainab ruined the moment, "oh uh…" she said glanced away from him, while tapping her fingers together, "um uh when?" they weren't even at the friendship level probably more like acquaintances. Maybe they could just be friends, "um when is this happening?" looking away from him.

Mahad replied, "At the evening," he turned and looked at the direction of the wealthy district, "oh we should get going, I'm sure your parents are worried for you,"

"Alright," she said with a slight smile. She seemed to be a better mood now; though he didn't know what was really wrong with her perhaps she seemed to wanting to be friends with him. Rocking on her heels, she still was smiling at him. Zainab never grinned; she found it foolish to do so.

. They walked all way to the house with the cat statues. Lucky always there to greet them this time sitting on the wall itself, the cat never opened his gold eyes but supposedly it was rumored he did when he was a kitten, the cat was actually an old one lived long very long sometimes Zainab thought the cat himself was immortal, they approached the front door and Mahad was going to knock not until it flung opened to find Khalid glaring at him.

Khalid probably just wore dark color clothing because he did work as an embalmer, he had black sleeveless tunic with gold pendant around his neck, his shendyt was black, and he didn't have any shoes perhaps because it was late around nine in the night. Relieved to see no sash around his head, so his pretty platinum blonde locks, Zainab stared at him then glanced at Mahad while her father came up them.

"Zainab why are you out late in the night? And why is Mahad here?" asked Khalid he shot a glare at his daughter, she flinched he was inches away from her.

Mahad replied to Khalid, "I walked her home," with a modest expression but Zainab's father didn't look like he believed him.

"Really?" Khalid squinted at the millennium ring wielder while he crossed his arms, but kept his gray eyes on Zainab.

"Yes he did…" Zainab said, she flinched instinctively when her father came up to her, "it's true…"

"If you say so, why weren't you home before sunset?"

"I uh…was well um with—" Zainab struggled to explain herself, maybe he knew she left to the Nile. That would be horrific, she started to twiddled with her fingers and avoid eye contact, she racked her brain for anything, "I was wandering…around the city…"

Khalid still glared at her, however Mahad came up to him, "Mr. Khalid I—"

"Don't you dare call me Mr. Khalid, it's just Khalid," Khalid said almost with a threat. Mahad gave an apological expression.

"My apologies, Khalid." Pausing, "Zainab was with me,"

"The whole day? And if so why are you with my daughter? Is there something going on?" Khalid sounded so harsh. Zainab knew her father hated being called Mr. Khalid it was consider disrespectful for a Tau being called Mrs. Ms. Mr. anything with suffix, they

"No," Mahad and Zainab replied in unison, they glanced at one another.

"I hope you both aren't doing something…." Khalid said looking at the two, he gae was locked on Mahad. "Isn't this the second time you walked here, except Halima was out to greet you…?"

"Yes it's the second time I walked her home, and we are not doing anything. I only walked her home," Mahad said in calm tone.

"Is this some sort of hobby or do you do this with other girls?"

"Pardon? I have only have done—" before Mahad could explained, Khalid came up to his face towering him, Mahad six feet but Khalid was a couple more inches, backing away, "it's the truth I—"

Khalid glared at him, "Are you having se—"

"No, of course not, I just walked to her home," Mahad said sternly but modestly, he had slight blush, Zainab didn't know what they were talking about. She glanced at them as her father took few steps back, "I walked here because it was dark, I do not want Zainab walking alone,"

"Don't do it again, or I'll end up forbidding your relationship," Khalid said. Mahad and Zainab looked at one another then at him, "get inside, Zainab, I need to have a word with you," she walked up to the entrance door but turned to face the millennium ring wielder.

"Thank you for walking me home, Mahad," Zainab gave a shy sweet smile to him, the beautiful Mahad smiled back at her.

Priest Mahad replied, "You're welcome," ignoring Khalid glaring at him. He left the house and Zainab walked in with her father behind her, closing the door behind them, Raja who waved at her while he passed by heading to the right side of the hall further down.

The hunting dogs Amazonite and Silver raced down the stairs with Halima in her night gown of white holding a Diadhank, Zainab glanced at her parents, while her mother came up to her, they looked at her, "Zainab, we need to talk about something important," Halima said as she glanced at her husband and daughter. She looked at her mother and the Diadhank.

"About what?" asked Zainab, she hoped it wasn't anything to do with marriage, they went into the family and sat in a table together, this was the room where they usually spend time together as family. She didn't know what they were going to say, but she felt nervous. Her heart screamed.

"Many things," Halima said she sat in front with Khalid next to her, interlacing her fingers, "things they have had occurred before you were born," with a pause, "I want you to know that it might sound strange but this will be a warning for you," _please not the Nile threat…anything even marriage_ …the young priestess thought, "There is someone looking for you," the gold Diadhank laid there on the table with a book.

"Hmm?" said Zainab confused.

"Not someone we wished for you not to meet however your fate is tied to her," Khalid said. Halima opened the book and turned it over to her daughter a picture depicting a sandy blonde haired woman in canvas of proportion dressed in white cloak and large nine tail fox. She didn't read anything about the Fox Magician her hand out stretch in front of a large black book.

"What me and your father is trying to say, we are planning to teach you summon your ka, I believe it's important for you to learn how to defend yourself besides you swords, magic or a Diadhank, the Fox Magician is our family's arch nemesis, she is coming and is fated to kill you however you are also fated to kill her, she believed a blonde girl will end her." she flipped the page skimming over the information, the Fox Magician had allied herself with Mariam and Osiris, even Tahir. She wanted to read this entire book and was about to pick it up, but her father grabbed the book.

Khalid said to Halima, "I don't think we should tell her at this time, it's late, she was wandering with Mahad,"

"Khalid I wanted to tell her this because it's important, we cannot hide this from her forever," Halima said with a worried expression.

"I know that but you know how Zainab is, she'll start researching." Khalid said.

Halima sighed, "Very well Khalid, but in the morning," she briefly closed her eyes while their daughter stared baffled with the situation.

"What? What do mean?" Zainab asked, kill why was the Fox Magician want to kill her, she never met the Fox Magician and what did her family have against this old magician, "but that is vague…what's going on?"

Khalid and Halima glanced one another, her mother spoke to her, "I think we should explain to you, in the morning tomorrow first thing, I believe you are tired,"

"No explain just—"

Khalid said in a stern voice, "We'll explain it to you tomorrow, nothing more, Zainab,"

"Alright…" said Zainab still confused. Why was she getting information in fragments, she didn't mind staying up learning about Fox Magician the five hundred fifty old wise magician who lived near Memphis done great things but she was known to be secretive.

Halima got up from her chair and hugged her daughter, "I don't want you to worry about the Fox Magician. We'll talk about the issue tomorrow, just get some sleep it's late,"

They told her to go bed, Zainab just went upstairs closed the door; she changed her clothes into her light blue shoulder off kalasiris, and dropped down on the bed. She forgot to the take off the Dragon's Eye it gleamed under the moonlight and tucked herself while she picked up her Journal of Discoveries and flipped the page to the black dragon with gold armor. "Kmt can you tell me what is going on? If you can hear me? When are you coming to Egypt?" she said out loud. Zainab just spoke out loud like usual. He couldn't possibly but that dream was real not a dream an event that happened. She was still confused and wondered why she was cold other night. The picture gleamed, and the dragon smiled as if the ink itself was alive, the dragon winked, she saw hieroglyphics appeared in gold writing then literally floated out of the journal. Kmt heard her apparently the words said.

 _I will come and find you in couple of weeks, Dragon Magician, Magician of Knowledge, , daughter of Halima. I promise you that Princess Zainab._

* * *

 _Sorry for late update, I did my research on in this one for sure. Enjoy!_


	15. Chapter: XV Theories

**Chapter XV**

 **Theories**

Zainab woke up early eager to learn about Fox Magician, she sat up and was still astonished of Kmt; she wasn't so sure if she could speak with him through writing but how? Did he use magic to communicate with her? Many things are going on in her head, she had also to search for Musician Platypus (she should have asked Mahad where the platypus lived), Set was supposed to come by, learning to summon her ka, too many things and she still had to the lunch with Karida which was postponed and needed to find Faiz. Just too many things on her plate and Kmt was coming too, she dropped onto her bed before she turned to the chest. _I need to get up…I have a_ _busy day…I am no princess but a noble so why in Ra's name that Kmt called me that I am no princess unless it's an unusual nickname_. Zainab sat up and went to the clothing chest and wondered what to wear after all she did have lot many kalasiris elaborate ones because of her wealth and jewelry; she put on a lilac colored gown with silver halter keyhole neckline. And was about to leave but she forget her kohl and went back to apply it, the dogs weren't in her room for once. And placed her gold armbands with curve intricate design and of course the Dragon's Eye she placed around her neck.

She opened her door and saw her father coming out of the bedroom on the other side small corridor, he wore a dark green tunic with a black sash tied around his waist and a black shendyt, his flats matched his shendyt, he wasn't wearing a sash around his head. _I wonder why he wears a sash around his head…?_ She gave him an awkward smiled, he didn't smile at her. He came up to her, but she stared at his platinum blonde hair, "uh morning to you Father,"

"Morning," Khalid said with scowl, he glanced at her but turned away, "your mother wants us to be at the library, and your grandfather is downstairs as well," he crossed his arms. Rare for her to see him in the morning, Zainab wasn't so sure if he was going to work today.

"Alright," said Zainab. _Ask him, ask him!_ She glanced at him and was about to tap on his shoulder however he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Her heart screamed sneak attack from father. He lightly touched her shoulders and she flinched with shiver down her spine why was he being so nice lately? Khalid touched his daughter's waist and felt her ribs, she flinched, "ah what are you doing?"

"Making sure you are not staving," Khalid said looking down at her. He then gently stroke her hair from her face, usually her mother did that. Why was he being so different? "Your hair looks slightly lighter compared to last year, you it is like the sunlight in the sky, my daughter has grown into a fine young warrior," he had a slight smile on his face.

"I-I—I am not staving, I just woke up this morning," Zainab said embarrassed that her father believed she was so thin. She whispered, "um thank you,"

"I know that,"

"Oh um," she flinched at his warm hands on her arms, Khalid was adjusting the armbands, her face was slightly red, she really wanted to ask "um uh why are you not wearing that-that—sash?"

"I am not seeing the Elder of the Tau house today." Khalid replied.

"The elder…" Zainab muttered.

"I will bring you to her as promised when the time comes," Khalid said, his hand was on her waist, startled by the sudden touch. "you are not that thin as I thought but still below the weight, have you been eating any poultry?"

"Um sometimes…" Zainab replied, as her father grabbed her wrist almost in a forceful manner, she was tugged. He looked at her.

"I heard you need to eat more beef and almonds from Elder Ramses," Khalid pulled her along down the stairs; "I did request you eat some beef in the morning."

 _Ugh that slab of meat on the plate has ruin by taste for meat…I prefer mutton if it was meat but not all the time…poultry does not have the necessary water that I need for my body to be hydrated_ …Zainab gave her father a nervous smile. They went passed the dining table where Raja and Awi with one of the female slaves were eating, Keret apparently was in the kitchen because she heard her voice shouting, "milk pudding anyone else? How 'bout you Kalima?"

Kalima's voice from the kitchen, "no thank you, I'm allergic to milk,"

Beset's voice, "Keret, she really is a allergic to milk, haven't you learned from our brother last time when visited our house,"

"Damn right I did and that man cast out all the milk right out of the window!" Keret retorted. "There goes my milk—"

"Sister is trying to kill me," said Kalima in her monotone voice.

"Keret you better not being using magi—" The voices faded as Khalid and Zainab closed the door,

Khalid opened the library door, her family's library much smaller a desk in the center with six chairs, couple of stack books and scrolls laid there with their breakfast, the grapes, apple slices, hummus, watermelon, fried radishes and onions, naan, water, everything like Zainab's usual except for the pieces of steak where Amazonite and Silver sat there drooling staring at the table. Zainab was about to walk over to the table but her father grabbed her wrist and pulled her along toward the table.

Kateb was there standing with a very large book in his hands, with his violet robes his loo sleeves made him looked like some sort of wizard, over a white tunic and shendyt. He was flipping through the book; Zainab looked around and saw her mother coming through the door on the left side that door led to the backyard.

Halima wore a light silver gown with halter gold neckline; she had that wolf pendant, with her, looking up to see her daughter Zainab, "Good morning to you both," she referred to her husband and daughter.

"Morning," said Zainab as Halima came to hug her, Khalid went over to Kateb.

"We must speak about the Fox Magician," Halima said, as she guided her daughter to sit next to her in the library table, they sat down, "as you know your grandfather will have to explain his part of his story," Zainab turned to the white haired man.

Kateb came and sat down but before he was going to sit next to his granddaughter, Khalid was in his way and sat next to her and pulled up a chair on her right, Kateb went over to Halima and sat facing Khalid with disappointed expression, "ahem, like your mother said, I must first tell you my tale, why I came to Thebes, the truth is I never came here to actually become a priest—well I mean I did but that was only half the reason," while he placed the book down.

Zainab spoke, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I came here because of the Fox Magician,"

"She is after you?" asked Zainab in confusion.

Halima gave a worrisome look, "Let him explain, Zainab before you ask questions,"

"Alright…" said Zainab.

Kateb cleared his throat, "The Fox Magician has been our family's enemy since her encounter with Mariam Re, it's always been a struggle for our family in Memphis, she has been paranoid because of a prophecy she was told. Now before you asked questions, I do not know the entire prophecy, it's only part of it, she believes a girl with blonde hair will end her time in the world of the living, and as you know Mariam, Ra, Kissa, Lana, and of course you, she was even after Tahir at one point,"

"Oh um…" said Zainab. _But Tahir is not a girl with blonde hair why is the Fox Magician Fox so worried she would be killed by a blonde hair girl? And what kind of prophecy is this I never knew the Fox Magician was after so many in my family what is else is my family keeping from me?_. She glanced at her own father. _Of course he is hiding something as well I hardly know anything of my own father how embarrassing_ …

Kateb continued, "My parents believed that if the Fox Magician would prevent the next girl born into our family meant to kill me they weren't mistaken my parents told me to leave Memphis after all the Fox Magician lives near Memphis, she believed in the prophecy, she is a very secretive woman, many do not know what she does now in the past the Fox Magician was from very wealthy family of merchants and traders, she used to have a family but she lived far longer than anything of them, some say she was heartbroken and build a palace near Memphis to get away from her home but at the same time stay nearby, besides the brief history of her, she is going to come after you. She has been searching for me and yes she knows where I am, but that was right when Halima had you Zainab is when she found us…"

Halima spoke, "I never told you the story when you were born…" she glanced at Khalid who said nothing but turned to the dog and gave them the steak pieces, the white hound and Amazonite chowed down.

Zainab looked at mother, "um well you never did…I think…"

"Well it began when I on the last month of my pregnancy, I was expected to give birth to you anytime soon." Halima began. Zainab listen intently.

The night was shining stars shined down in a window at the north right side with a cool breeze, right next to the window was bed with Khalid and Halima were sleeping they were fifteen years old, they were young and have been married for a year. On the left side of the bedroom had a cosmetic table with a chair, and two clothing chest.

Halima however was pregnant; she laid there in her white halter top neckline kalasiris, around her wrist she wore a bracelet on her right wrist, Tawaret would protect her and her unborn child from evil. She lied on her right side next to Khalid. Hair was the still same as ever black with slight curves. Next to the window, on the left side of the bed, she stirred in bed, she woke up and looked around and gasped while she sat up, her stomached hurt _. Oh no she is coming?_ Halima pulled the blankets off her, she felt wet down there her Amniotic sac burst, it had been almost forty-one weeks, she wondered if the baby was alright, and slowly coming out, she was starting have contractions. And her mother Keret told her it was going to be painful when the child was coming. She wondered if her mother didn't want any more children because of that? Perhaps not after all Keret didn't seem to care about anything.

"By Ra's name, I'm going to go into labor," she turned to Khalid, and shook him, very hard, she didn't think the baby would come in the middle of 12:00 am in the morning, he wasn't facing her, "Khalid, Khalid, Khalid wake up!" she saw her husband stirred as she tried to get out of the bed, "Khalid, I'm going to…" she held onto her stomach, breathing became rapid "…labor!"

Khalid jolted up and turned to his wife, he didn't have a sash around his head, but wore a plain gray cut sleeved tunic and white shendyt. "You're going into labor?" _ridiculous question Khalid of course I am!_ "Hold on, Halima,"

"Yes," Halima said breathing in and out, she was trying to stay calm, "get me down—" she gave screamed. _Perhaps I had contractions when I was sleep…or not._. Khalid got out of the bed then ran over to her side, and picked up his wife and carried her, she held onto her stomach, "Take me down there,"

Khalid was about to opened the door, he stood right at wall with one foot onto it and opened the door then he grabbing onto Halima tightly, she groaned in pain, he saw Keret in a black gown coming from downstairs below with a lamp, "shit, Halima is going into labor," Halima turned to her mother. While her own mother looked down, Kateb was there as he gasped in his white tunic and shendyt, he dropped couple of books.

"Watch your lan-guage…Mother," Halima said.

"No time go downstairs, Khalid," Keret said as she walked passed him, "I came prepared in case,"

Khalid turned to his mother in law, they followed into the short corridor at the left with a room, the room had the birthing bricks stacked up on the right side of the room away from the a decorative red and violet sheet pillowed bed on the left side, couple of clothing chests, couple of shelves and floating light orb donkeys, floated around the room it was well light up and no windows which was good.

Khalid tried to place Halima down, but she held onto him, "Khalid don't lay me down, it would be more painful, let me sit on my knees," she gritted her teeth. He helped toward the

Keret turned to them, "I will go and get the servants," she ran out of the room.

"What do you need me to do?" Khalid asked in concern as Halima was on her knees breathing, "Do you need to take your dress off?"

"Maybe…" Halima said. She didn't know what to do to be exact, she wasn't so sure to take her dress off would make anything better, "no change my clothes…" she tried to sit up and was breathing hard. Khalid ran toward the chest and pulled out a much shorter dress a plain light tan in color, Halima watched him and shrieked slightly, her contractions were getting more painful.

"You want to be nak—"

"No, I said no it is not wise to b—" she screamed, inhaling and exhaling, "hurry please"

 _Oh Ra pleased protect my child_ …Halima prayed, Khalid quickly helped his wife while she sat uncomfortable while in the progress of labor, he took her dress off in haste and put it on the other dress, Halima looked a little relief. He helped her toward the birthing bricks as she sat on her knees with her hands on the bricks, she knew he wasn't going to leave her, she was in labor but this was woman's job not a man's. Her back was aching so much, her legs felt the same way, but it was worth it, she muffled a scream.

"I think—" she gulped down looking at him with her midnight blue eyes, "that-that you should leave—"

"No," Khalid said in a stern voice.

The female servants came they were wearing their night gowns. Beset was one of them, Kalima had bowl of water, they were setting up for the labor,

Halima shook her head, "I'm fine, just down stairs…" she was heaving. Khalid refused, she know he didn't want to her leave her but it had to, "Please I am fine…" she cried, she felt horrible pain, Beset crouched down while Halima glanced up at her husband, she groaned.

"Take it easy, don't force it," Beset said rubbing Halima back. Khalid closed the door.

* * *

Khalid was downstairs with Kateb who was pacing back and forth, the young father 15 years old leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, he felt like something terrible was going to happen. It had been almost two hours since his wife went into labor, he hoped everything was alright. It was still night, the baby might come in the morning, Khalid felt uneasy and he didn't know why. This was their first child together and most likely their last, he didn't want any more, because they might have a son if Halima lived after the birth there wasn't any promise she would life, women had a high chance of dying 30%, he didn't want a son and knew Halima always said she referring to the baby. Halima getting pregnant was so unexpected even they did planned to have a child, they were careful. _Someone might be coming I feel it. I don't know why I have this feeling_ … Kateb turned to him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Khalid in different. His mind was thinking about Halima, he didn't want to lose her.

"Oh I am a little worried about Halima, she didn't look so well," Kateb said.

"She was going into labor," Khalid simply explained.

"I know but I meant something—"

There was a knock on the door they turned, Kateb and Khalid glanced at one another, it wasn't Awi, and he was at home with his brother in law. Khalid signaled Kateb to stay, he went into the ceramic room and unsheathe his sword, Kateb watched the young father to be approached the door, the knocking continued. He was about to reached for the door. _The danger is outside! Someone is here…and I know it's not the soldiers_. He touched the door handle, he was about to opened it until the door flew opened as if someone kicked it, gust of wind pushed him onto the ground. Kateb rushed to him.

Someone—a woman in a brown cloak walked in, her sandy blonde locks laid right in front of her shoulders in length was at her shoulder blades, her red lips were colored like blood, she had red eyeshadow and brown cunning eyes, a wide sly smiled appeared. She had dark red kalasiris underneath and gold bracelets around her wrists.

"Good morning to you, Kateb I have searched everywhere for you, I even asked some of those stunning guards where can I find Kateb! And they told right here, in his daughters house!" she then snickered, as Khalid stood up. "Oh Khalid how are you!?" she approached him, her long nails reached for him; he moved back from her, "aww shy as ever, where is Halima?" she frowned at them. She was a very tall woman five-eleven.

Kateb and Khalid glanced at one another, "It's none of your business," Khalid said.

The woman clicked her tongue, "I am the Fox Magician and it is my business after all if I recalled you married her, and I won't be surprised to find a little baby on the way…" a grin spread across her, "I am here to end your misery of years of parenthood, is it a girl or a boy? If a boy I won't kill I guess…but then again perhaps I should look what's Halima up to?"

"You are not going near my daughter, or my grandchild, Sekhmet!" Kateb glared at the Fox Magician who looked surprised.

"I haven't heard anyone used my real name in ages!" she laughed, "and here you confessing to me a baby is here, I wonder if it's _that_ wrenched girl, the girl with hair of gold like the sun shall I remind what the prophecy says?" she paused, and cleared her throat, "I remember every word that foreteller spoke to me…"

" _You will face a girl with the hair of gold, she will come to end all, you seek what you can destroy but she seeks the truth, by a duel she will bring your downfall. The scales of judgement shall judge your soul and your heart will be found to end you will be her goal_ ,"

Khalid and Kateb blocked the way to the second floor, "I already know that you've targeted many girls with blonde hair in my family," Kateb said.

"Ah yes Mariam, Ra, Kissa ooh I loved playing games with her, it's shame she suffered because of father, of course I cannot forget Lana and now perhaps that baby…" she gave a seductive smile to young sixteen year old Khalid, "you have blonde hair I believe you might have a lovely daughter you prayed for to Ra," Khalid didn't say anything, his blade gleamed, the Fox Magician Sekhmet opened the palm of her right hand a long staff appeared with dark red jewel embedded into it, "move!"

"Not a chance!" Khalid said, the woman rushed toward him with her staff in hand it turned into a sword as she swung down, "Kateb go!" their swords collided and they stood there, Sekhmet had a grin on her face, Kateb ran upstairs. Khalid "you are not coming near her!"

"I will if you let your guard down," Sekhmet, Khalid was a master in swordsmanship this witch shouldn't be able to defeat him. He pushed her back while the magician nearly tipped over, he swung his blade up and down toward her, and she blocked it in perfect timing. "I lived for five hundred years you don't think I can use a sword!"

"You're a magician wielder, I'm sure you have flaws…" Khalid said as the woman swung her blade, he dodged her and cut her right ankles, she squealed in delight rather in pain. That was odd of her last time they met her, they dueled her. He aimed at her abdomen; pierce right through her no blood! He looked shocked and she laughed. She dropped her sword.

"Oh when will you learn I cannot merely die, I'm immortal," she laughed, "oh look I'm impaled!" she then kicked him and hit the staircase on his back, while he saw her slowly removed his sword from her wound he could see the hole. _She has no blood flowing to her…how!?_

"That's not possible!" Khalid said as Sekhmet threw his sword at him, he caught it perfectly, "you must be using something to keep yourself from dying…"

"Oh a lot of magic and ways to live as long as I want!" the Fox Magician spread her arms in welcome, "magic is endless and the most powerful weapon of all…" she snickered at him. She held her hand out and her sword turned back into her red jeweled staff, and floated right into her right hand.

"Must be black magic or for—"

"Oh on the contrary it's not any of those, but you won't know because will be dead before I'm finished with you," she pointed her staff at him and lightning burst out, the white electricity danced reaching for anything to strike at, he dodged and called down within his heart his ka. The Black Jackal appeared and blocked the lightning, a large black jackal appeared snarling it had gold kohl around its eyes and red blood thirsty eyes, chains wrapped around it's body and ankh dangling from its collar. The Fox Magician laughed, "Oh I love dogs, heh haha, adorable I never saw you ka until today…" she was easily distracted just by him summoning his ka. _She's a fool to think I will back down. I know if I use Shadow Dust she will be affected with curse…it's not like I don't know any magic, I am not a uneducated warrior I have studied magic specifically dark magic_.

"Black Jackal attack her with Shadow Dust," the jackal obeyed and charged and turned into black ash and swamped around the magician, she coughed, while Khalid ran up the stairs, he dismissed his ka as the black dust disappeared.

Fox Magician was coughing; he needed to get Halima out of the house. She is going into labor how am I supposed to get her out here! _Running away is not an option a Tau always faces their enemies even in brink of death_.

"You will pay," she gasped, "I could have sworn you were just a warrior not some—" coughing, she looked at her hand, her blood turned black, she curled her fingers into a fist stabbing her own flesh, she was getting angry, Khalid looked at her with sneered expression, "you cursed me!"

"I thought you magicians used protection spells, I guess you underestimated." Khalid said with a smirk on his face, he wasn't hiding hi arrogance.

"Curse you!"

"The irony…" Khalid said with a small smile.

"I will hunt your child down if I find out it's a girl with blonde hair!" screamed the Fox Magician, she came running, and blasted lightning again, he dodged it and kicked her in the face while he ran up the stairs, he could hear Halima crying and screaming. He muttered few carnation of a spell shield to seal the room and the entry away where his wife was in. The Fox Magician hit the shield and tumbled down the stairs in a rage. "KHALID!"

Khalid ran toward the room and opened the door shocked to see Kateb worried, Halima was struggling in her labor.

Kateb turned to Khalid, "Ramses should be on his way, after all he did stay in Thebes to check on Halima,"

Keret said, "He knows that, don't tell him the same damn information and could you go outside she's in labor stop gawking please!" Kateb left outside and he heard Ramses speaking from down below in a shout to the Fox Magician, oh Elder Ramses was here.

"What's wrong and how long has she been in labor?" he asked worried, Keret and Beset were right beside her with a female servant, Keret was talking to Halima. But it took a while anyone to answer; he stared at his wife sobbing from the horrible childbirth pain. Two other women servants were in the room one seemed to be praying and the other was holding out couple of blankets, the bowl of water was on the floor next to her.

He walked up to one of the servants, while Halima cried and struggled, the woman who stand in front of him, "What are you doing here Khalid?"

"I'm here because of Halima, the Fox Magician is here to see if we have a daughter" he replied.

"She's been in labor for two hours, I'm sure you that morning will come perhaps the magician would leave…if you had a son," she was one of the new girls, he remembered she was part of Beset and Kalima's household, she came because she had been at Beset's child birth and Raja. Her name was Hathor or Isis? He was sure it was Isis not some goddess. He knew labor was far longer than that eight hours to twelve.

Khalid clutched his fist and was about to slapped the female servant, "I am not having a son, we're having a daughter, "

"Don't be in denial if you have one," said Isis.

"I know I'm going to have a girl not some damn son!" Khalid raised his voice; he literally was glaring at her, Halima cried in the background his attention turned to his wife and mother in law, "I will deal with it later,"

Keret said in the kind gentle tone which was rare for anyone to hear, "Don't force it, just take it slow, the kid will get out"

Halima shuddered, "I don't know… she not-" tears streamed down hair face, and Khalid could see the blood dripping from her legs, the mother to be clutched at the bricks, "She—" she screamed, he never saw any women in labor till this day. He frowned and was frighten he would lose his wife, someone who actually cared for him and in return they loved one another even if their marriage was arranged. Halima was gentle and very wise for her age. He never really thought names for sons, his mother hated him even though Halima told him that Keret was careless and had a dark past, she didn't hate her daughter she loved her in her own way. Khalid's mother Kesi was a horrible to him; she verbally insulted him every day and blamed him for being a boy. His mother even told him the last time he saw her was at his wedding with Halima. She would never see him or his child whether a girl or a boy…His children weren't worthy to her because his value to her. His father never cared and seemed to want to carry the tradition and never pitched in whenever Khalid had problems with his mother. His parents were distance and in way neglectful to him, he didn't want to same mistake.

"Halima is having a problem," said the female servant who had brown long hair, she looked worry. She finally answered him. _Took her long enough_ …he seemed a little annoyed with her. Not Isis but the other one, he didn't know where was Kalima? He realized she was sitting in the bed crossed legged reading a book.

"What is it?" Khalid said with worry.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and the child hasn't come out yet," he remembered his elder told him about children were like jewels but before they become jewels they were unrefined rocks yet to be carved, polished and made to be themselves. She was right and some jewels never shined or became beautiful some stayed like stones like himself. He didn't want his daughter to be that way, he didn't want to be like his parents leaving him alone all the time.

Khalid could his own heart beat and two hours in labor, he knew it took long but he looked down at his wife, she was crying. He had to face reality if Halima and their daughter died, or he would have the child here and not Halima. _I cannot lose Halima there would be no life for me here_ …He marched up to Halima and Keret, his wife wasn't looking at him, he grabbed Keret's shoulder, "move aside Keret, I need to speak with her,"

Beset looked baffled, "You can't come in—"

"It does not matter," he said then he turned to Keret, "The Fox Magician is here, I think it would be wise if you help Elder Ramses and Kateb out there, it's fine, I can take over,"

"Are you sure kid?" asked Keret raising a brow.

Khalid nodded, "you are a magician of necromancy, you know a lot about dark magic, I need you to defend us and for our daughter"

"Very well, Khalid I can't think of any man who steps up right in a woman's job. Beset take over, I need to see this Fox Magician, give her a piece of my mind," she gave mischievous grin. She gripped his shoulder, then she bent down, while her own daughter looked at her, "Halima I will be right back, just listen to Beset she knows what you're going through," in a hurry she left the room.

Khalid bent down crouching near his wife while Beset rubbed Halima's back, he touched his wife's face, and she looked at him heaving as if she ran ten miles, "You're doing fine," with a concern smile.

"Halima just take a deep breath and stay calm," Beset said.

* * *

Halima was exhausted and another hour half an hour passed, she felt excruciated pain from her back to her legs because she knew their daughter was coming into the world. She had legs apart, maybe she should stand up and give birth, not like that wasn't a rule or anything, but her legs were hurting she wasn't so sure if she could stand. She screamed and cried the pain was unbearable but it was a price just to bring new life into the world, Beset her dear close friend of hers dried and comfort her, she knew Khalid shouldn't be here but he was so determined to support her, she could have cared less if was here to see the birth of their daughter. All it mattered he was here, and it was going to be a good story to tell their daughter one day.

"K-Khalid…" Halima said in a shaky breath, she felt very weak and wasn't so sure if she would live to see their daughter, she felt dizzy, "Khalid…" she glanced at him while she was trying to stay calm and breathing, she felt his hand wrapped around her arm tightly. Or worse she might not even deliver the baby and both would die.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know what want to…name our daughter," she said weakly. _If I black out in middle of labor I might.._. Halima shook her head, something was wrong; Beset said something she couldn't quite hear her, she suddenly felt like she was going too passed out, Khalid said something. But she only saw his lips moved, he looked frighten, her vision was getting blurry.

"Halima!?" said Khalid in a shout, Beset was freaked out when she saw Halima trying to get up.

Halima muffled a cry of pain she felt her pelvic bones ache and screamed with sharp pain, maybe the baby was coming after all, just in its slow pace. Looking at the room with a blur and she felt dizzy, Khalid tried to on her knees again, but she was almost tried to stand, "Khalid the—" suddenly collapsed into his arms. The world went black.

"HALIMA?!" screamed Khalid, he was on the floor in a pool of blood, with his wife unconscious. He shouted her name, she wasn't moving shaking her.

* * *

Khalid shouted and Beset screamed trying to wake Halima up, the baby hadn't come out, one of the servant brought water to them as they tried to wake her, the baby and Halima might be dead, she seemed to have lost consciousness, Khalid checked her pulse, his wife was there but weakly hanging on. She was still breathing. _What did she want to tell me! Halima! What was the name?_ _Please, please wake up_

"She lost too much blood," Beset said concerned, "Kalima please get me the blankets, ointment!" Kalima picked up the bowl and handed to her older sister. Kalima wiped Halima's forehead and Beset checked below Halima's pelvic area, "Damn I am no doctor," gritted her teeth, she touched the swollen belly of her dear friend.

Kalima said in her monotone voice, "We should check her,"

"What should we do?" asked Isis.

Before Beset or Khalid could answer the door swung opened and a thrilling laughter came out as wind everyone closed or covered themselves with their arms, the Fox Magician stood there with arms in the air, the young father to be looked up with his wife in his arms; the sandy blonde haired woman smirked.

"Oh dear have I come in the wrong time?" she covered her mouth in false shock, "Khalid your wife is…"

"She's not dead!" Khalid said watching Sekhmet waltzing into the room, she laughed, "Stay away from her!"

"Shh perhaps I could help you with that…" her brown eyes gleamed with sinister expression.

"You're not getting one inch closer!" said Keret, the Fox Magician smiled and turned as Khalid could see Keret's arm bleeding, she held a black book in her hands, "Back off bitch,"

"Dear me, what language!" laughed Sekhmet. "Pardon me Khalid but you're wife's death has been delayed…" summoning fire with the flames in the palm of her right hand, "I will have to get rid of you!"

He was about to put her down. He felt Halima touched him; he turned to her "Halima?" Iris closed the door of the room.

* * *

 _Halima stood there with someone in darkness, she wasn't pregnant this was perhaps in her heart and soul. Sand Cat stood near her side, she wrapped self in her arms_ _it felt cold, she looked at her ka, the cat's sandy fur and long tail as the feline purred comforting her. She felt like slipping away from life, her life, she couldn't feel anything or hear anyone except the feline's words "It's alright, Halima don't be afraid I am here…" said Sand Cat her voice strong yet determined. "You have so much to offer, the pain should not discourage you, and you will be a good mother to your child,"_

 _"I don't know if I can…be a good mother…It hurts so much…." Halima said with tears. The pain of birth, she had been crying._

 _"Life is a journey, do not give up, I am here, and so is your family…."_

 _"She's not coming…." Halima said as she touched her womb, "Did I die?"_

 _"No you will live, just wake up, if you don't you and the child will die for sure…Wake up I am giving you my word you will live, so would will he?" Sand Cat looked over and saw a glowing light when Halima looked up the little bright light poof into sparkles Magician Platypus in his white tunic flowing behind him and he held his little staff of white crystal swan. His pointed white blue brim hat sparkled, Halima smiled and looked surprised. The platypus twirled and lightly touched her nose with his staff._

 _"Magician Platypus?" Halima said. The platypus threw white lotus petals at her; she smiled as reached for the critter._

 _"Halima!" she heard a male voice cheerful tone, not Khalid at all, "come on you aren't going to give that easily are you?" Was that Tahir? Did he really sound like that? Not that she would know._

Halima opened her eyes, she groaned and felt someone wiping her face and Beset gasped.

"Halima!" said Khalid and Beset in unison. Halima groaned in pain and the baby she was coming? She sat up. _I cannot give up_ …Tears fell down, Khalid looked so shocked, she never saw him looked like that. How long has she been out? She didn't know.

She suddenly felt the contractions, she screamed, and jolted up, trying to position to sit up on her knees but she was on her back, the pain from the back and legs strike like lightning. Khalid held onto her. She looked around for the Fox Magician or Magician Platypus a glowing light flashed right in front of the doorway. Halima cried and Khalid held onto her hand as she screamed in pain. She kept her legs apart, tears steam down

"Khalid get her up," Beset commanded. Khalid helped his wife up, as she cried out in pain, she felt the baby slowly; it wasn't going to be easy. But she needed to be for her daughter and husband. She didn't know how many hours had passed but she heard the Fox Magician out the door coming in saying something about it's morning as Keret tackled the woman onto the ground. Didn't pay any attention them.

Halima was standing up as she held onto Khalid with her legs wide opened; she cried the pain was so unbearable for her. Kalima and Beset looked at her, she was breathing very hard, she felt pressure below her.

Keret's voice, "Don't go in there!? She was thrown across the corridor as the door flung opened.

"Shut up!" screamed the Fox Magician, she broke the door opened and came running, the servants screamed as Halima saw her, "Oh you're alive," she snickered, "come here so I can finish you!"

"No!" Khalid said as he reached for his sword while Beset and Kalima grabbed Halima, the Fox Magician came running toward them she blasted at the servants with freeze spell they froze, Halima watched her husband dashed toward the evil witch as the staff and sword collided. She cried and screamed she shouldn't be diverting her attention to them.

"Ahhhhhh," Halima screamed, she felt the baby coming. Labor wasn't going so fast as she hoped it would be. Sharp knife like pain came to her. More like an indescribable pain.

"Don't give up!" shouted Beset. She held onto Halima.

The Fox Magician threw Khalid aside as she stepped on his hands, and she used her staff to stabbed his hand, he screamed in pain then spread her arms in arc a gust of wind and she quickly ran toward Halima and froze the two other servants Beset and Kalima she shoved the other women side, "She is mine!" she grabbed Halima.

"Ahh, let go!" Halima said as she struggled to move, she gritted her teeth as the Fox Magician grabbed her arm, "Let go!" she cried not because of the evil woman but the pain she was in.

"Not a chance!" Fox Magician said in angry voice, she dragged Halima out of the room.

"HALIMA!" Khalid said as he got up, he ran after her with his sword in his hand.

Halima saw her mother and father on the floor, her mother was wounded, her father was knocked out. She passed through the corridor and looked at the rooms most of them didn't have any occupants, she knew where her child's room would be right on the opposite side near the staircase few feet away, she screamed as Sekhmet dragged and forced her down the stairs, Halima dropped down the pain. Half way there, as the woman force her but dragged her down the steps in front as if to push her down the stairs. Ramses was on the floor knocked out slumped against the foyer's wall.

"Get on with it!" Sekhmet jerked her, Halima never felt so helpless, she couldn't summon her ka right now or use any magic. She squealed in the grasps, the Fox Magician's hands were cold colder than the Nile, she struggled to get out of the woman's grasp, "You will die today and never—" she was pulling her up as Halima forced herself to sit down with her legs sprawled, she cried in pain. An arrow stroke the magician right through her chest. _Fire…Is that fire!?_ She looked around for Khalid as he came after her the magician blast at him with lightning while she held onto her. "RA!"

Halima looked up to see the front door opened and young woman about eighteen stood there with hair fire ombre, she wore a red kalasiris with two slits opened to her thighs, she had gold and carried a gold and red archery bow and quiver across her back. The morning light poured, she couldn't see anything much but dark shadow cast behind the archer, someone else came in but Halima suddenly realized she was still in labor, she cried in pain again as she tried to pulled the Fox Magician off her wrists. No time to get mesmerized by the famous magician at the door.

She heard the fox magician laughed as she was pulled up standing in front of her with her wrists in the clutches of evil as she cried in pain, "oh dear mother to be Halima, its so sad you would have to die this way, but it's necessary for me to live and you not after all the child you have will bring my end." Halima glanced at the stairs, everything happened to fast. Pushed down the stairs falling backwards, she saw Khalid tackled Sekhmet as she felt she landed in someone's arms.

"Are you alright, Halima?" she turned to look at a handsome young man about twenty one, he had blonde hair with several layers, his orange eyes stunned her, he had a friendly demeanor and she completely forgot about the pain for a moment, he wore a white and gold rim tunic a circular locket with interlaced designed but noticeable white lotus hung around his neck, with white shendyt, and sandal over his clothing was a cloak but the hood down, he had a gold and linen headdress, he smiled at her, "I am so sorry I came late," he winked at her.

She looked as she saw Ra standing right beside Tahir, Ra the brilliant Sun Magician stood next her, the radiance of Ra as the gold eyes of the Sun Magician glanced at her, a gentle breeze brushed by them, she saw Magician Platypus air swimming toward her with the same tunic she saw while she was unconscious. She muffled in cry, the contractions came back with full force.

"We need to hurry, she's in labor," Ra said in a slow voice. She notched another arrow as the Fox Magician came running the stairs toward them. Right in front of in the foyer, she screamed and cursed at Tahir and Ra.

"I know, um uh…where I supposed to put her…Magician Platypus take care of Sekhet," the platypus saluted and raise his little staff and it shot out balls of light, "Excuse me but I have a baby to deliver," he ran up the stairs, Khalid looked relieved Halima was alright, the court magician smiled, "morning," he walked up to the birthing room where he placed Halima down near the birthing bricks as Khalid rushed toward her, checking her.

"I-am fine…" Halima cried.

"H-how?" Khalid said as helped her onto her knees, Halima didn't say anything.

"Oh no we need the ladies here to help," Tahir snapped his fingers and the freeze spell was undone, while he took off his cloak and tossed it aside, "girls we need assistance quickly," the servants ran up to Halima. "I'll be right back, I have a fox to fry," he closed the door.

Halima looked at Tahir thankful he came to her, she never felt so happy, and the contractions and the labor were hard on her. Ended up spending her seven hours in the morning in labor, she cried while Beset and Kalima helped her. The horrible pain as she cried and the baby finally came into the world. She felt relieved that she was able to give birth to a baby girl after that she had to endure the anionic sac came out, all the blood on the floor, Khalid carried her toward the bed, as Beset took the baby and fell unconscious again but she passed out because she was so tired. All the tears, pain and blood paid off.

She woke up lying in the bed, tucked in and sweating Halima felt the aftermath of the pain but she didn't have the baby in her, no more bulge in her stomach, thin and back to normal she turned to Khalid who held their baby wrapped in a blankets. Her legs and pelvic area was so sore, she looked at him he sat next to her. There was some blood on the blankets; Halima knew that was from her. She knew she would be bleeding for two months straight, she felt so tired.

"Halima, we have a girl," he paused as the baby was asleep still slightly bloody, "I don't think we should have anymore children, you _almost_ died and I almost lost you, it's dangerous to have children…" she did know what he meant. She nearly died perhaps twice. She knew what he wanted her to do.

"Ugh-what happen—I mean Khalid is Elder Ramses alright….I know." She swallowed her saliva. Confused she remembered being in labor, there were few of the servants. Isis and Kalima were there, she looked around, and she felt like falling asleep forever.

"Yes, he is downstairs with Ra and Tahir, they aren't old they looked like never aged as if they are forever young…."

"I—I am very—"

"We have a girl, what was it you wanted to name her?" Khalid asked as he handed her their baby, faded blonde hair the baby was asleep. "And I got a wet nurse as well downstairs," _Of course you have I could not feed my daughter…I did not produce enough milk for her, look at you so tiny and born after forty one weeks I thought was overdue well I was…but you came here.._. Halima smiled.

"What color her eyes are?" she caressed the baby and lightly shook it; she felt bliss and tears fell down her face. "I know you took care of things when I passed out,"

Khalid sighed, "I don't know…I didn't get to see it," with a frown, Halima kissed the baby, she stirred, "what was the name?" the tiny hands of their daughter.

The door flung opened and Keret's arm was in sling, she held onto a small vile, Kateb was awake and relieved to see Halima. Tahir and Ra came in as well, Khalid rolled his eyes they ruined the moment. _I know you are upset Khalid but it's my family_ …Tahir came up and Khalid looked up to him.

"What is her name?" asked Tahir, Magician Platypus flew in air swimming with an awkward sequence. He bent down on the bed near Khalid who clenched his jaw, the platypus came near her, "I don't think she is safe,"

Keret spoke, "I got my arm broken, Kateb why in Ammit's name you didn't get any injuries you jerk!" she tried to whack her husband, and Halima you aren't going to worry about the Fox Magician, Ra and Tahir took care of her"

Tahir said he pointed at Halima and the baby, "She isn't safe, look your child has blonde hair I mean daughter she will be endanger, Keket give me the vile and—"

"Could you please leave!" Khalid said almost in a shout as he got up "you can see the baby later," in rude tone.

Everyone looked at him, Halima glanced at them, touched her daughter's tiny hand, and they all left the room except Ra and Tahir. Keret cursed Khalid though Kateb had to tell her it was their time to be with the baby. She mention something about the Hadiqa House having a young son three years old, saying now she can bragged them about her granddaughter to that boy's father.

It was silent and Ra crossed her arms one leg prompt up leaning against the wall. Magician Platypus turned his staff into a baby clay rattle shaped into a crocodile, Tahir gave Halima a cup of water and poured the vile in, and Khalid stood there holding the baby rocking it. The platypus jingled the rattle around the baby; the platinum blonde haired young father tried to swat the annoying critter away but missed.

Tahir bent down to be at the same level as Halima, "You need to drink this, of course you know this potion will prevent you to have any more children, you almost died in labor and was unconscious Khalid told me as well as Keret told me to give it to you, but I think it's the best way besides Khalid looks like he was going to go berserks if he had a son." he held the cup in his hand.

"I am aware of that…I'm fine with my daughter, nothing brings me great joy to know I have at least her," she took the cup and drank the whole liquid, the water tasted bitter, she felt her stomach hurt, she nearly dropped the cup but Tahir caught it, she clutched her stomach, she laid down, "thank you for coming…"

"Aww anything for you, Black Beauty," he winked at her, he sounded like he flirted with her. Halima just gave him a gentle smile. The bitter tasted potion was in her mouth lingered. "What did you name you baby?" Khalid came over and handed their daughter to Halima but Tahir took the newborn, "she's adorable and has…ombre blonde hair," he stared at her with his orange eyes, "She's differ—I mean heh unique…" he handed her the baby as the new mother took her daughter and lightly bounced the baby as it stirred. He glanced at his sister Ra in the room who gave a nod. "I want to give her a gift," she looked bit confused.

Khalid asked in defense, "For what?"

"Let me explained, Magician Platypus will protect her and in order for that, Zainab will be free of illness all her life in return, she could be stricken by only love ones, I am sure none of you will ever do that, you don't understand she is the mag—"

"She isn't going to die!" Khalid was getting angry, she knew he wouldn't want no one touched their baby even if was Tahir. He should listen to her.

"Khalid!?" Halima said.

Ra walked up to Khalid and touched his shoulder, "She will as long as the Fox Magician exists, if your daughter does not she will die in the hands of that evil woman…" he brushed the Sun Magician's hand off him.

"Khalid it's fine, whatever you must do please I want our daughter have life of adventure and serenity," Halima said almost in a stern voice. He crossed his arms at his wife, but then she in gentle voice looking at her husband, "you want to know what name I chose?"

"Of course," Khalid said with a pleasant smile. _You never seize to take away my breath when you smile like that Khalid_.

"Magician Platypus," Tahir said the aquatic critter came up to him, "so what are you going to name her?" smiling, Ra didn't say anything just gave a frown.

Ra muttered, "a name worthy should be Ra..."

"Let me see…not Isis, Nut, Keket, Nephthys, Tawaret, Maat I am so sorry Ra, but you have that name and it fits you…Hathor no…Mariam, Meskhenet, hmm not that they are bad names all are pretty names but I think I know what to name her," she was thinking to herself.

"Of course it does, powerful names fit for those who earned it…" Ra said with a smirked.

Halima smiled. _I know what to name you…Zainab_ , _it means desert flower, and I know there isn't a single flower in the Egyptian sands. It fits you, and you aren't going to be perfect girl perhaps you are destiny to I know you'll be someone blossoming in the sea of sand that single flower in the barren land._ She looked up and saw Khalid looked a little concern, "I know her name is going to be, not going to be an Isis for sure," Magician Platypus came air swimming, he then kissed the baby and a white transparent lotus appeared then disappeared. A protection from illness and death from Tahir for the Fox Magician, she prayed to the gods, Isis, and Tawaret, "Zainab, her name is going to be Zainab…my little desert flower," she kissed Zainab on the forehead.

Zainab was silent filled with water in her eyes, most heartfelt story she heard in her existence, Tahir was there but how? She had so many questions; she actually wanted her mother to tell her the entire story. But was disappointed to hear that her mother told her some other time, no she needed the entire life story. Someone no a scribe should write all this down! Zainab felt her mother touched her hand.

"I know you must be now relieved what I have told you," Halima said with a small smile.

"We only do the things we do to protect you," Khalid said, while Kateb smiled. She looked at her parents while she sat up straightening herself, she felt proud to be there daughter. She somewhat felt even more proud that Tahir came and Ra which would prove her theory he was still around.

"Thank you for telling my reasons about the Fox Magician. Now if you excuse I think I have some planning to do—"

Her parents stood up and her mother gave a surprised expression, "wait you are not leaving to look for the Fox Magician,"

"She's dangerous!" said Kateb they came up to her. Zainab wasn't talking about that. She meant meeting up with Set and Mahad later in the day.

Zainab cleared her throat, "I am sure she will find me, but I was not talking about that I meant I was supposed to meet with Set," her parents looked at her then at one another then back at her. "I am not going to chase some woman…"

"Good," Khalid said as he crossed his arms, but looked at her with suspicion. Halima looked at her daughter, and then made her sit down.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zainab asked.

Halima said, "You're supposed to be eating, breakfast," she literally forgot about breakfast because of the story. She ended up eating the breakfast apples, lettuce, grapes and hummus and couple of almonds in her perfect proportion no steak thanks to the dogs. No steak what a relief, it's not like she didn't like it, it was the fact she didn't enjoy eating steak, she actually was more of kabab person than steak. Gave the bread to the dogs as well, they ate the scraps and left with Raja for their walk. She ate with her family before long she found herself in the front gates of her house twiddling with her thumbs. Kateb came up to her with kind yet worried expression; he touched her shoulder and startled her.

"Oh I am so sorry, I just wanted to know if you alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am, I am pleased to know my mother went through an ordeal in contrast makes me admired her even more than before,"

"Hmm, yes I can tell are you waiting for Set?" asked Kateb smiling. _What are you smiling for Grandfather_ …Zainab glanced at him.

"Yes I am,"

"Well I will be at my house, and your parents are inside, not sure if they are planning anything for you but I assume your father has plans for you. I spoke with him, I think he mentioned it to you before your birthday,"

"Ah yes, I told him my answer,"

"I think it would be wise if you to go with him when the time comes," Kateb said, he saw Set coming their way, dressed in his priest clothing, "ah better get going, I will be at the temple if you need anything," waved at his granddaughter and left.

Zainab turned around and nearly jumped when Set came up to her, he had his arms crossed, "uh…morning Set…" she said without looking at him.

"Zainab," he said looking at her.

"What did you want to—whatever you came here for?" asked Zainab with frown, she appeared serious at the moment.

"Well I wanted to ask if you had found anything?" asked Set, she felt like he was holding something back, she looked at him with hazel eyes.

"Um well…I did found about the Fox Magician and some sort of prophecy with her,"

"Do you think it's the same one we found?"

"No, it seems different more personal for her, apparently she is not what I thought she was…or is um she might kill me I think, just theory,"

"What's the prophecy?" asked Set in stern tone.

"Something about her being killed by me or—"

"I will look into it then," said Set with haste. He was about to leave but Zainab almost touched him she flinched when turned around. His piercing blue eyes stared into her soul. He was going to look up the Fox Magician for her.

"I thought—I mean you told I owed you…not sure if you remembered that?" she wasn't so sure if that was his real reason why came here.

"I know, tomorrow I will come to your house, if not then the day after that,"

Zainab asked with her eyebrow raised, "Nothing to do with Cricket?"

"No it's just you," he just said. _What about me Set? What do you want? Are we just spending time togethe_ r? She looked unsure.

"Me?" said Zainab in a low voice.

"Yes, besides the point I will look at the archives about the Fox Magician, she should be in the history for five hundred years," he said, Zainab was looking at him almost examining him. "I will see you tomorrow—"

Zainab gave him a nervous smile, "Same time?" she didn't mean to cut him off but she needed to be specific.

"Yes," said Set, he gave her a small smile, Zainab looked at him like a lost little lamb, but she him a shy smile in return. He then left her alone, she looked at him, and decided to head to the Secret Hideout, she theories to write down.

In dusty old room she was cleaning, she placed a map of her theories so far of the information she found out. Zal was a dragon that fell from the sky, arrows pointed at Re, then Mariam and the Fox Magician's past, Kmt coming to Zainab, and the prophecy that Sekhmet also known as the Fox Magician believed Zainab would kill her if that applied? The Dragon's Eye creation four hundred years ago (almost), she wrote Tahir and Ra's name. And another prophecy she found while researching with Set. Not to mention her ability to speak with crocodiles were long before she obtained the Dragon's Eye with immunity to fire possibly still needed to be tested again. Standing over the large table with the map of theories she placed her hand underneath her chin and thought to herself.

 _If I am correct if I am the girl who is supposed to end the Fox Magician…I wonder why she has not come looking for me? Perhaps scared I might—I forgot to add my ka…_ Zainab wrote down summoning ka and looking for Musician Platypus. The arrows and questions only piled up into a bigger mess. She stood there thinking and pacing while she tossed the reed pen in the air. _I am the girl perhaps well she could be scared of dying…but what my mother told me Father could not kill her. Hmm interesting_ _well I believe my parents want me to learn to defend myself with my ka I wonder what she would look like or what is she? Have I seen here before…no not at all oh ah yes the dream I think I could communicate with Kmt, by Ra's sun I forgot my journal at home I cannot analyze anything unless—oh I also have Karida's lunch date to plan with Faiz and the density experiment, what else I need to do…ah yes um…I have Mahad to spend time with in the evening, Set's coming over tomorrow at my house um, Karida should be at the weekend and uh Horus's training should be every morning. What else I am I missing? Ah yes my acceptance to my father's training hmm I do not know when that will happen I guess I will find out, I need to mock duel no—I need to find more information on—no Set's doing that well I could look—_ Zainab was jotting notes down and the door swung opened behind her, she turned around and saw Faiz poked his head in.

"Morning, Zainab I was looking for you, I figured you'll be in here," Faiz said, his tunic was linen and red, he never really wore red or blue maybe not his favorite colors, his shendyt was white and he carried his side bag. "I got the ingredients for the density experiment, I believed we ended up postpone it for long time since the last time we said two days," walking in. Zainab turned back to the table and started to roll up the papyrus.

"Then we shall begin,"

"Don't you have priestess duties at noon today?"

"No," Zainab replied walking past him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need my journal, you better set up for the experiment but not in this room, the one next to it, it is much more cleaner."

"You got it," Faiz said giving a thumbs up and winked at her.

Zainab's theorize milk should be heavier than any of the liquids. She went home and didn't find her parents she heard them talking but ignored them while running up the stairs grabbing her Journal of Discoveries then running back to the Secret Hide out.

The room next door was cleaner, a apoden large desk filled with gray or coral several jars and charts hanging on the wall, a window above the back let some light in, another desk with two chairs at the left stood with books and an opened book with reed pens. In the center of the table had some strange liquids in bottles of glass, Faiz placed the liquids in order water, wine, beer and milk label on the jugs, she flipped through her journal on the page of density. She then grabbed the water and wine and put them in separate glasses.

"Uh what are you doing?" Faiz asked while picking up a homemade measuring cup, he placed it down. Wasn't so sure if that was his or not.

"The experiment of course," she poured the liquids in there designated cups shot glasses. He looked at her weirdly. Zainab was cutting a piece of papyrus in a square form, perfectly then placed it down. Zainab slowly turned the cup over with her left hand while her right hand held the piece of paper as she carefully placed it over the wine cup upside down and slightly pulled the paper back while her fingers held tightly to the water cup. There a slight so narrow gap as Faiz stared at her in confusion.

"Wait, is there two separate experiments?"

"Of course it is, I need you to measure the density of four liquids by using the scales, and make sure you clean it properly," she gestured with her eyes, Faiz looked at the scales suddenly he realized it was there, he did exactly what she told him to do.

Faiz poured the liquids and calculated their density, while he was doing the other experiment. Zainab watched the water and wine exchanged places slowly, but literally the water went into the wine cup while red liquid pour without the liquids mixing, he glanced over his 'master' and so drawing the cups and writing what was happening, it wasn't so fast that the liquid exchange they were there for almost fifteen minutes then another fifteen minutes. By the time the liquids exchanged Zainab had a hard time explaining to Faiz of what had happened, she spent almost two hours explaining to him and still he didn't have a clue. So they were about to test the next experiment while she explained the measurement and they weigh the liquids comparing them. In final conclusion milk was the heaviest, wine and beer were perhaps similar and water was heavier compared to the wine, but milk was heaviest among them as her assistant placed the milk on the scales. Faiz was then told to clean the mess while his so called genius mentor or whatever Zainab was to him, told him she would come by briefly to his house to tell him the lunch date with Karida tomorrow. The experiment took all the time to noon.

Zainab was walking with her journal in her hands staring at the picture of Kmt; she grabbed her reed pen and started to write. She wondered if Kmt will respond to her like last time, she looked around making sure no one was around in the streets, not paying attention to her surrounding like usual. She started to write in hieroglyphics. _Good after—_ she looked at the sun. Past one perhaps, she had couple of more hours to kill until around five, a bath and maybe speak with her parents. _Well it is past noon so I suppose I should say well good afternoon, Kmt how are you? I was wondering if we could keep in contact?_ Walked along, she heard a familiar voice talking, she didn't looked where she was going and smacked into someone. Luckily for her, she didn't fell this time.

Zainab moved the journal away and found Ayla and Nefertiti, her rival on the found with her mother helping her up. "Ugh Zainab!?"

Nefertiti was wearing a light blue kalasiris, and sat up while glaring at Zainab, her long wavy black hair dusty from the dirt. Her blue eyes locked on Zainab. Ayla looked worried but apologetic, but Zainab had frown on her face more like an unimpressed expression. "Don't you ever watch where you're going?" crossing her arms. Ayla asked if Nefertiti was alright, she jerked away from her mother with attitude.

Zainab said with straight face, "No not really, especially if the streets are filled with insignificant people like you." She examined Nefertiti from head to toe, flat shoes that matched her outfit, she looked at the left hand there was a marriage band, the ring looked fancy. _Of course Amun married her…but how? He never liked her or either that their parents were desperate to get rid of Queen of Mean_. _Great not only that she is taller than me! Five feet and nine inches or 175.26 cm, glancing at the black hair and the color of her blue eyes…sapphire eyes_ , _my mother's eyes are far more—well midnight blue like the night_. Examining her body, didn't look like she had anything else interesting besides jewelry and the armbands. She closed her book while she twirled the pen around her fingers.

Ayla wore a red kalasiris with gold collate and bands around her wrists, she still her had black long hair and kind gray eyes, "Zainab that's fine, but you should be more careful," she turned to her daughter, "Are you alright, Nefertiti?"

"I am fine," Nefertiti replied.

"Alright, I was just making sure, I'm going to the accessory shop right over there unless—"

Nefertiti smiled, but it looked sinister, "No, its fine I can stay here and talk to…this _kook_ here," she examined the ombre blonde, Ayla glanced at them, she smirked at Zainab. But the young priestess shot a glare at her rival. _I cannot be wasting my time here_.

"If you must, be nice you two, and I hope you two get along if not the—ahem I will be going, it won't be long, Nefertiti," Alya said they glanced as she walked all the way to the left side of the shop district, the streets were crowded like usual during the day. Once she was gone the two stood face to face few feet away from one another.

"How are you Zainab? I heard you turned sixteen, hmm unmarried I guess no man wanted you." Examining her from head to toe, and laughed.

"Actually I did not want them." Zainab retorted back.

"Why are you taking so long?"

"Why would you want to know, I am not interested in anyone or marriage…"

"Tch, I doubt that Karida talks about you, she says you—"

"Those words from her mouth mean nothing, I have no one." Zainab said firmly. She hoped Karida was babbling her mouth to Nefertiti even if they were related through marriage because Amun's little brother Shu married Karida. Zainab furrowed her brows.

"Whatever, it's not like I care, but Karida is Karida, unlike you I like her but you're never going to reach that stage, yet, I was wondering what you were up to, I mean your mother comes by to my house. I heard you're friends with that Nadir's son, failed attempt to marry you off huh, so how's Faiz I never actually met him but—"

"Your words mean nothing—"

"Of course it does, I mean you've been avoiding everyone even Ahmose, face it you're a weirdo probably still talking to Scarab,"

"Her name is Cricket…" Zainab shot back. Scarab is not her name. How can she call her it's Cricket how many times does she have to tell her!

"Whatever," Nefertiti said, she gave a sneering expression. She glanced around frowned briefly, "are you interested in Mahad?"

"Pardon?" asked Zainab with uninterested expression.

"Karida spoke about him couple of days ago before she left to visit you on—"

"No one knows my birth day…"

"Well your parents do, Karida and my mother. Anyway I meant to say is that you seem to be interested in Mahad,"

"No he is just a pretty face to look at…" Zainab said as she rubbed her chin.

"Oh I see you are as conceited, or do you like Set?"

"Love is nothing but a mere feeling that people inhabited in their hearts, and it is a pain to carry and pain I do not want, as for Set none of your business I am friends with him,"

"I don't know him but, apparently he's a priest like Mahad and I have seen Mahad around the soldiers, but I don't think they would want to be with you I mean look at you," Nefertiti said glancing at Zainab's hair, "and your skinny body I mean you behavior scares people away, does your—" she hadn't change one bit after six years. But Nefertiti had Amun and was married, what did Zainab have? She frowned.

"My father actually is…is well has to talk to me," she couldn't describe it, her father was a little nicer to her.

"Oh look he wants you for real, so is that mean you stopped talking to that lizard friend of yours?" Zainab didn't say anything to her, "oh looks like someone is keeping a secret,"

"Everyone has one; I am positive you pretend to be sweet around Amun then show your true colors with selective people like me,"

"Oh no I actually I am the same, it's just you don't deserve my respect," she said in a rude tone, "Actually Nefertiti, I do not need it," with a smile, "I deserve my respect through my hard work and I already know you will never respect me because I would not be wasting my precious time speaking to you, I know you hate me not because you think I am weird it is because I am too smart for my own good, and I grow into this butterfly actually spread my wings. You despise me because my appearance…"

"How would you know that?"

"I remembered what you said to me the last time we spoke as children," Zainab said as gave a faint smirk, "you told me that you were jealous of me, I cannot pick my hair color…I did not chose it so if you think I am that beautiful girl that everyone fawns you are absolutely wrong no one fawns over me, I am a ghost to everyone at least I am being honest and I could care less what you think of my behavior, I have a life to life so excused me before I waste another breath of mine with you." Zainab walked passed her but stopped and turned to her, "oh tell Amun I say good afternoon, not like you would tell him that,"

"You're just scared that no one likes you, and you are an outcast to Egypt." Nefertiti said. Zainab left her there and ignored that. She walked back home and needed to clear her mind, unfortunately Dusk would be a good person to listen to but she was the Nile and she couldn't afford to see them right now. She sighed; she kept her secret from her parents they don't know she was actually going to the Nile. It hurt her, did Set like her or Mahad? Well Karida and Faiz were the closest ones perhaps, was she that odd that no other person noticed her. Did they really avoided her or she avoided them? She was having doubts and deep down in her heart felt alone. Sitting with Horus in the small stables behind her house next to Tigernuts, Raja's donkey she sat there with her thoughts. Nefertiti was a horrible person it made her feel horrible, why she should care about that nasty remarks she had friends Set, Faiz, Karida, Atem, Cricket they were friends. Horus sniffed her, she touched his muzzle.

"I am fine, Horus, I will take a bath and we will ride the wind together," the horse snorted as she sat up. Patting the shiny bay stallion's withers, she rubbed his shoulder; he stood there while she gazed upon him.

Zainab spent the next hour taking a bath, she didn't want the servants wash her Kalima for sure no, Beset offered but she didn't want anyone with her, in the tub except Amazonite sat there in the corner, Zainab's dress neatly folded on the table at the left, her shoes and jewelry off scattered on the floor and table. She doused herself with water her hair soaked with water dripped, she looked down at her own reflection with a frown. Sighing out of annoyance, she slapped the water. Who was she? Why the Fox Magician wanted her dead? Did she have a great destiny ahead of her, where did she fit in society, why was she doing the things she did researching, talking to crocodiles and maybe being smart or pretty? She never thought about her looks, she kept with her appearance but she never considered or even thought about her beauty. Looks wasn't everything. Zainab was about to stand up and dry and the door opened and quickly sat down, her mother came in smiling. She closed the door.

"Zainab, I was checking you on,"

"Oh uh…" she felt embarrassed, Halima bent down on her knees next to the limestone tub.

"What's my beautiful daughter up to? I think your grandmother told me you and Mahad are going to spend some time today?" Halima said stroking Zainab's wet bangs, Zainab felt her face red, and how did Keret knew? "I know Mahad told your grandmother, so preparing to meet Mahad," she chuckled.

"I am I suppose…" said Zainab not giving eye contact.

"Are you finished with your bath?"

"Yes…" said Zainab while Halima stood up to fetch a towel on the table stack neatly on the left side of the bathroom, standing up dripping wet, the water streak down her thin body, she stepped down with her mother placing the towel over her head, "Mother I am not a child anymore,"

"I am your mother and your still my child," drying her daughter's hair, "I wanted to teach you to summon your ka perhaps start with the basics tomorrow in the evening," she wrapped the towel around Zainab.

"I see, well as long its not the morning…"

"Of course, you have the mornings to yourself," chuckled her mother.

"I forgot to bring clean clothes,"

"It's fine I will go and get it, stay here, don't want Raja or Awi to see you," Halima said as she touched Zainab's face, then she opened the door slightly and slipped through like a snake, Zainab held onto the towel and looked down at the light brown and white marking dog.

"What? I'm sure if you have a lot on your mind you would forget things at times" said Zainab. Amazonite yawned and gave a bored expression.

Halima came back and helped her daughter to dry and dressed herself even though Zainab insisted she could have done it, but Halima wanted to and she couldn't stop her own mother. Brushed her hair

Zainab was dressed in pink lavender off shoulder with keyhole silver middle, she didn't remember having this dress, her skirt had transparent layer faded from lilac and pink, she placed her gold shin strap sandals, her adjusted her armbands while her mother tied her a braid half up do, and placed her choker with a pendant of ankh. They left the bathroom with Beset rushing in to clean it.

Outside they went over to the back of the house, Halima put on Horus's saddle and bridle adjusting it, Zainab told her mother to be careful while they walked outside the house, it was near evening time but there was still time before to meet, she helped her daughter mount Horus and mother said she would see her soon and discuss, she pulled the reins on Horus to move forward.

The horse started with a trot and continued as she passed few citizens, he started off into a canter as his master kicked at his sides. The stallion rushed the wind brushed against his black flowing mane, his heaving breathing in and out of his flared nostrils. The graceful beast swerved and jumped over people who threw insults at him, but the horse did not care. Nor did Zainab speeding away it would be great if she took him outside of Thebes on an unforgettable journey but not yet, she patted him on neck for his wonderful performance. The horse squealed with delight and jumped over people for the sake of it. The nobles ran aside or moved away from the galloping stallion.

Zainab looked around the wealthy houses, she saw someone walking it appeared to be a woman with long light brown hair and wore much decorated kalasiris that was dark blue in color, she had light blue shawl wrapped around her shoulder and a gold beaded band around the head. Next to the woman was a Pharaoh hound. She back at the woman.

Specifically a black male a red and gold collar, the collar gleamed under the sunlight.

Passed by them, she was heading to the east side while Zainab was going west with her horse. . There was an ox with a cart coming from the other side; Zainab wanted Horus to jump over the cart filled with hay.

"Horus I command you to jump,"

The horse neighed with excitement and was also determined just as his new owner. The horse leaped over the cart; the man and his oxen instinctively ducked down as Horus flew gracefully over the cart and landed on the ground with a thud. Zainab was so pleased her horse was light as a feather and very fast which means he had good stamina and agility.

Gliding and galloping away, she saw someone faraway Mahad? Or was that someone else she wasn't so sure because he wasn't wearing his priest clothing. Horus was going too fast, she needed to slow down, she couldn't judge if that was him for sure. She never saw his hair because of his headdress he wore with his priest clothes. The millennium ring was not around Mahad's neck at all, she wondered where he put it if not on duty. The closer Zainab got the more she noticed about this beautiful man, he had brown hair in color passed his shoulders, she calculated his back hair was passed the shoulder blades while examining the strands in front.

His clothing was linen cut sleeved tunic with a white shendyt, he still had his gold bracer like bracelets and flat shoes. She stared at him with awe.

Zainab pulled onto the reins hard, Horus stopped immediately because they nearly hit him. Dust flew around the horse skidded with full stop right in front of him. The dust was clearing away.

"Zainab?" he said surprised to see her. She stared at him. Her hazel eyes locked on him while she examined him.

"Uh-what—how do you know my name?" she asked climbing down the horse.

"What do you mean? Of course I know your name," he said. _Who are you again, Mahad or someone else?_

She held onto the reins, she felt her heart jumped in the ribcage, nearly gasped. _Oh that is Mahad…_ Zainab looked at his eyes. She could never forget them. She felt embarrassed and face grew hot. Now embarrassed to realize it was him. Glancing away to hide her formidable intelligence, her brain was now in shame. Hiding behind Horus who shielded her, "uh Mahad?" she muttered.

Mahad gave her an apologetic expression, "Oh…right you never saw me out my usual clothing,"

"Oh, um well you are not wearing your usual attire?" Zainab asked as she glanced at him. Her heart was pounding hard, she felt embarrassed to ask him that.

"Zainab it is not like I only have that outfit,"

"Oh…" Horus tossed his head; she turned the horse around guiding him. She didn't want to bring her horse with her wherever Mahad was taking her. _Hopefully he did not caught me embarrassed_.

"I was on my way to your house, but I did not expect you to come all way here," he followed her. He was next to her, but she heard her heart louder than anything else. Mahad was right next to her, she glanced at him.

 _So this is what you look like… um ahem well uh…He looks beyond beautiful without his priest attire, kind of odd to see the millennium ring not around his neck._ She swallowed her saliva. Zainab glanced at him. "I did not expect you to be so beaut—I mean uh nothing…:

"Pardon?"

"I uh need to return Horus…" Zainab glanced at him from head to toe, Mahad looked so regal like untouchable stallion, prized stallion. _Zainab you are only friends I mean on your way to become friends with Mahad nothing more_. Set was more of her type though she wasn't so sure if she liked him that way.

"Oh alright,"

They walked back to her house and Zainab quickly handed the reins to Raja who just came back walking the dogs, he was about to say something or start a conversation but, she cut him off frequently with fiddling fingers while Mahad greeted the servant boy who was confused. Zainab was such in a hurry; she didn't want Raja asking any other questions she flinched when Mahad grabbed her right wrist. Raja was gone with the horse; the dogs ran after him barking.

"You're going the wrong way," Mahad said with smile on his face.

"Uh-what?" Zainab was pulled by him. He was strong, wasn't every man strong? She looked at his arms then his entire body; she really needed to stop _looking_ at him, "what do you mean by that?" Mahad turned around and she glanced away.

"I mean we are going that way, not the east side of the city," Mahad pointed while he pulled her along, she gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh…alright," Mahad released his grip from her, and she followed him with her hands behind her back. She looked anywhere but Mahad, though he looked at her and seemed pleased to have her on his left side.

"How was your day?"

"Uh good," she replied. Zainab was looking at two kids playing with sticks. She glanced at Mahad. He was looking at her, she felt like she should hide somewhere away from him. But to be honest Nefertiti ruined it.

"That's good to hear," but she didn't say anything but good to him.

Zainab didn't say anything.

"Do you like horses?" Mahad asked.

"No—I mean yes…" she said well Horus was just transportation to her, nothing more. Not even a pet. "No, no not—" she couldn't describe it to him. Never really thought about liking horses, he was trying to converse with her.

"No?" said Mahad he looked confused.

"Exactly no,"

"Well to be honest you look like a type of girl who loves horses," Mahad said with a small smile. She looked at him. _No I love crocodiles not horses_ …"do you have a favorite animal?"

"Um…." Said Zainab, she glanced at him, "do you?" she felt like a fool for asking him the question. She avoided his question. _Take the bait Mahad! Take it_ …

Mahad still looked at her, "I like lambs well sheep, but lambs slightly more," _are they not the same thing? Lambs are young sheep who are not adults. Is that even possible to like lambs not sheep?_ Another theory for another time, she looked so serious, "lambs are very innocent," he glanced at her.

"Lambs you say—" she was about to say something but cut off.

Mahad smiled at her, she felt glancing away while they were walking or strolling. "You sometimes remind of a lamb," _I am not that innocent at least in my own opinion I am not a lamb._ Zainab frowned, "not that I am saying you are one, I mean the way you—"

"I am no lamb." Zainab said with firm voice.

"No, I mean the way you act, you are very shy aren't you," she felt her face go red.

"I guess I am…" she said looking away from him. Mahad laughed at her, she crossed her arms.

"You don't notice that? Set told me about you, you seem shy, I sometimes see you with him…He seems to like you a lot." Mahad frowned. Zainab looked around wasn't so sure if that was a good thing so what if Set got along with her, than again Mahad and Set never really get along according to what Mahad mentioned to her some time ago.

"I uh…did not know that…" she lightly touched her face with her finger.

"Well um I see the way he looks at you," Mahad was looking at the sky, she glanced at him, "I mean I don't know how long you two know each other, you seemed like you have interests in hi—"

"Well nothing between us, we are just friends…"

"Maybe to you, you are I am not sure if he see—"

"No, nothing," Zainab cut him off. Set talks about her to who? "How did you know that Set talks about me?"

"Ah well priest Aknadin and sometimes Set I talk with,"

"Right…"

"I don't know you that well, but I am willing to—"

Zainab looked at him, "We are spending time, no need to explain why we are here, I already know."

"You do?"

"Of course," she said in arrogant tone, "we spending time together because we do not know one another simply because we both have interests in one another therefore we are establishing some sort of…bond…."

"You mean friendship,"

"Of course that is what I meant some sort of relationship….why were you _hoping_ being more than th—"

"No, no of course not," Mahad said with slight blush. She looked surprised for a moment. "Never mind, so um how are your parents?" changing the subject. Zainab looked at wealthy old man passing by then at him.

"Um fine…"

"Good to hear that from you. Halima never talks about you whenever she is at the temple,"

"You have the same schedule as her?" asked Zainab with suspicion.

"Well some ways yes, I mean I'm usually I'm working with the soldiers," said Mahad, well she always did see him there checking on the soldiers. But wasn't so sure what was that job for? Wasn't he part of a magician/noble house? Why was he running around with soldiers.

"You are a soldier?" asked Zainab, she wouldn't mind if he was one. It was a bonus.

"No, more like in charge of security,"

"Guardian?"

"No,"

"What is—what does that mean?" she asked, probably making things awkward now.

"Well I um—"

"Never mind you do not need to explain yourself…I get the picture I suppose you are in charge of security perhaps because your father gave you his job because you are his only son and you have priest duties around the same time as my mother's I believe that is the reason why I see you around the soldiers during the day and night, but I assume you perform your priest duties during the afternoon."

Mahad glanced at her, shocked, "I—I never told you my schedule, did Halima—"

"I observed after realizing what you did, last time I spoke with you, you were dressed in your priest attire meaning you just got off your work when you showed me Musician Platypus and the other time you were with…Set you were on duty but apparently Set was with you that time briefly before going home…"

"Uh yes, you—ahem I mean yes correct but—"

"…"

"I mean yes you are—" Mahad couldn't get how she did knew. She actually just realized that herself. _I sometimes surprise myself of what I have observed just by watching people_.

"No need, I may not say it I just see it…"

Mahad was speechless for a moment. He looked at her; she glanced at him, if they were going to the east side or the Nile. She shouldn't be near the crocodiles at all because they were more near the farmlands because of the livestock. They walked along and went down a path way, they didn't say anything to each other, but Mahad led her to the Nile river, she never been to the upper part of the river. The ibis and geese were there and the river lay far away as it snaked away from them. The sky was orange with pink and gold but blue above the other colors was still present while the sun started to sink below the earth.

Trekked through the green grass sprouted compared to most of the land, Mahad smiled at her, "I am surprised you can learn so much from another person just by observing them," walking down a slope, he helped her down, she gave a nervous smile and didn't expect him to praise her, she felt confident that she can just do more that then that.

Down at the banks of the Nile they stood there marveling at the river it gleamed and sparkled, Mahad turned to her, a gentle breeze brushed against their flowing locks. He placed his hands on his hips while she glanced at him. He moved aside where more rocks and dirt were present and he picked up a flat stone. Tossed in the air before catching, he looked at her.

"Uh so…" Zainab trailed off. She watched him as he tossed the stone and it literally skipped or bounced on the water before sinking in.

He turned to her while picking up another flat stone, "have you found anything on the Dragon's Eye?"

"Hmm some things…." said Zainab.

"Atem mentioned you were in the library researching,"

"Yes, I did found some things not much,"

"You checked with your grandfather Kateb?"

"I did not found anything, just something about a prophecy,"

Mahad threw the stone and it bounced onto the surface of the water, Zainab was quiet while she studied the stone before the beautiful priest turned to her, "a prophecy?"

"Set and I did not find much,"

Mahad asked "On what?" He looked very curious, as he picked up another stone.

"Tahir and Ra, it was not clear and we could not find anything because of the pages was torn?" she said. She crossed her arms and looked at him, "but if I find anything I will let…you know," with a shy smile.

"A mystery, I'm sure you and Set can solve it together," Mahad said with a smile. The stone was thrown and bounced once again. She didn't know how was he doing that? She was curious. "You seem like someone who is interested in obtaining knowledge,"

Zainab rubbed her chin, "What are you doing?" intrigued on the stone bouncing off the water perhaps some mathematical method of this stone hopping? She looked at him almost analyzing him in deep thought. _Interesting must be the laws of gravity? Perhaps_ ….

"Stone skipping," Mahad replied.

"Uh how…are you doing that?" asked Zainab in curious tone.

"I just throw it…but…" Mahad saw Zainab came near the Nile River and just threw the rock before he could explain to her. Zainab watched her rock sink into the water. _That did not did the same affect like his rocks_.

"Oh…is that how it goes…?" there were a flock of Egyptian goose, distinguish with white and brown head (white looks like it's been powdered over the brown color), with light brown and red in color, their tails were black and they all head orange eyes. They were eating grass and seeds on the ground. Zainab glanced around and saw a hippo herd far away from where they stood.

"No, it bounces off the water," Mahad said he took another flat stone and she observed him. He then threw the stone and it bounce of the water five times before sinking. He turned to her, she looked at him.

Zainab asked, "You are not using magic to do this?" squinting at Mahad. He laughed.

"No," he said with a smile, "here let me show you," while he picked up another flat stone and gave the stone. "And please do not throw it yet," to her hand Zainab examined the flat stone. And he picked up another one, she was thinking some sort of science was behind all of this strange thing called stone skipping; observing Mahad again might make her understand how the rocks bounce off like that.

He threw the rock and it bounced off the water while it touched the surface of water leaving ripples as it bounced the water it bounced off seven times until it finally sink. It looked easy for Zainab, but she wasn't so sure she would be able to do it like Mahad.

"Hmm…" she said rubbing her chin.

So she tried it The first time she tried it the stone hit the geese and some of them chased her and Mahad, so Mahad and Zainab were much further from the hippos and for sure from the geese. The second, third and fourth attempt to make the stone skip but it sunk. Mahad showed her again, while Zainab watched him again while tossing her flat rock. He explained her to how to throw it properly, in Zainab's mind she did some calculations and was figuring out how the stone's trajectory and how gravity affected the stone.

"Now try it again," he said trying to encourage her not to give up. "I know you can do it," She walked up to the shore, and glanced at Mahad who was watching her. She threw the flat stone by throwing it just the way Mahad did it. The stone bounce off the water's surface as it ripple. It bounce off six times before it sunk, this pleased her she had achieved stone skipping. Mahad came next to her. And threw his stone and went off ten times before it sunk. Zainab believed Mahad was challenging her to who can skip their stones the farthest.

Her competitive side came out, she picked up another flat stone, it was smooth as she rubbed it. As if it would give it luck. She threw it and it skipped nine of times.

"You almost beat me," he laughed. He threw another stone and it skipped through the water nine times.

"No, I cannot let you win," Zainab said throwing another stone. It skipped and bounced off the water eleven times. "Beat that," she said. She crossed her arms.

"Hmm, let me see I can top that," he said he tossed the flat stone and bounced off far about fifteen bounces until sink.

She gasped. "No, you used to magic!" she playfully shoved him.

"No, no I fairly threw it, Ms. Zainab," he bows to her honestly with modest magic. "I just have more experience than you do," as he threw another stone it went bounced off the water eighteen times.

"Hmm how long, Mahad the Stone Skipper has been skipping rocks?" she asked as she threw her stone and it went eleven skips and it sunk. Mahad picked up another one before he answered her. And throw another stone that bounced off thirteen times off the river.

"Since when I was a child,"

"That is _not_ specific enough…" she said smiling at him but with shyness.

"You know a magician never reveals his secret," Mahad modestly, he placed his hands behind his back.

Zainab ended up smiling with a faint chuckled, she didn't laugh that easily. They turned their stone skipping into a game of who can throw their stone the farthest. Zainab threw another stone and went bouncing leaving ripples fifteen times, Mahad just let his stone skip and it went fourteen times. They did this until the sun was setting. They both throw the stones and it went back either from Mahad had the most and Zainab in the end Mahad won.

They were sitting near the shore of the Nile. Mahad was sitting with one leg up and his arm resting on that leg. Zainab sat with her legs together sideways with her left hand resting on her feet and her other arm supporting her.

The geese were honking and flapping their wings as they swimming across them. The hippos went back in the water little later. The sky was the color of blue above with the clouds color of purple, red and orange. Sun was leaving the earth, they were watching the sunset. And there was less fishermen, and some boats were still sailing.

Mahad turned to Zainab and he asked her. "What do you want to do in your life?" he paused. "And being a priestess does not count,"

"What I want to do? Hmm…" she muttered, "travel,"

"You want to travel?"

"Yes as know or saw Horus before we came here,"

Mahad turned to her, "so you want to travel, that's interesting. I never knew that until I asked you," with a small smile.

"I suppose you could say that…." She looked down at the ground with gentle expression on her face and little tortoise Kleinmann's tortoise it was walking next to Mahad's hand; it was so small about the size of adult person's hand. It looked cute. She saw Mahad's gaze and quickly looked away.

"Where would you go if you're traveling?" Mahad asked.

"All over Egypt I suppose or beyond Egypt…somewhere far away, a journey perhaps," said Zainab. She brought her legs together and wrapped her arms around them. The breeze brushed against their skin and hair.

"Are you planning to go alone or would you go alone?" Mahad asked. The tortoise hid behind Mahad's hand and picked up the tiny tortoise. He touched the shell of the tortoise and then released the little creature.

"Um…" Zainab looked around in deep thought. _I never thought of bringing anyone with me, I mean how am I going to learn anything if I am not on my own. I mean I could bring Faiz or Set, Karida cannot go with me because she is with child. I never thought about anyone…I suppose I could but_ …she turned to him with serious expression. He looked at her but she turned her attention toward the sunset, "I suppose I could but I prefer to travel alone,"

"Alone? I thought you would want to bring Set—"

"No, alone, I am a loner…" said Zainab in a quick voice.

Mahad glanced at her, "I think it would be better if you could have—"

"No," said Zainab.

"Oh so you want to be alone on your travels?"

"Of course nothing like absolute solitude," Zainab said with clear smile she really didn't want anyone with her. People were mean and cruel, she didn't view the world like any normal person.

"Not even your parents?"

"No," shaking her head.

"Hmmm," said Mahad he glanced at her frowning, she frowned at him. "I'm surprised that you want to be alone when traveling, I mean you—"

"Nothing wrong wanting to be alone," she muttered. _It is when no one will hurt you, it's when I am able to think and to be myself without anyone telling me I'm not worthy or being so odd._ "It does not matter; Horus still counts as a person,"

He looked a little confused, "Uh right? I suppose he counts," of course he thinks that.

Zainab decided to change the subject, "Um so what about you?" with dead serious expression but she gave a small smile to hide her true intentions.

"I would want to serve the future Pharaoh, and perhaps marry if I find _the_ one," Mahad said looking at her with a gentle smile.

"Right, um nothing more…no wait what?" she didn't realize she was muttering. He probably wasn't married, she didn't see a ring while glancing at him but Mahad looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" said Zainab looking at him and faintly blushed at him.

Mahad smiled "What about you?"

"What about me?" asked Zainab staring at the sunset, she didn't looked at him but made small glances.

"Any thoughts on marriage?"

"I cannot say anything about that topic, it is um…" she said giving straight face, "I am uh not sure about that I suppose—no, no I have no comment about it,"

"So you are unsure about getting—"

"No, comment," she said, she didn't really care about it actually. Marriage was well for people who want it, wasn't it a choice? No an obligation but she felt her mother _not_ her parents would somehow convince her to marry.

"Alright, I won't ask," he paused, and then he smiled. "Well if you do—"

"If it is about marriage I have no comment about—"

"No, no I wasn't talking about that, I was just going to say if you do, I hope you will be happy." Mahad said.

The continued to watch the sunset until it was dark; Mahad had told Zainab, he would walk her home. In fact it was not a surprise to her, after all Mahad didn't want Zainab to wander around in the dark, while they were on her way to her house, they talked about magic while on the way until Zainab nearly jumped to find her father leaning against the house entrance wall, with his arms crossed and he didn't look happy to see her. She started to panic inside but he came up to them.

She frowned and looked at his face scowling at her, Khalid unfolded his arms, "You're late," in the angriest voice, and it sounded like a knife cutting into wood with sharp indentation. "Why you are late at home and why is he here?" gesturing toward Mahad, he glared at his daughter.

"I-I—I was with him—I went out because—I" said Zainab stuttering, Khalid was inches away from his own daughter, Mahad came in between. The platinum blonde embalmer turned to the beautiful priest, "he and I are just…"

"I was with her—"Mahad said as tried to explain but Khalid turned his rage toward him.

Khalid said in firm voice, "I know you, Mahad, I remember seeing you as a child, and don't tell me you two were out again alone? And why does it have to be during the night? Are you having a relationship behind my back?"

"N-no," said Zainab.

"Of course not," Mahad said in shocked.

Khalid sneered at them because he didn't believe them. Zainab knew her father was skeptical might be something with his parents? Mahad backed off from her father who came up to him examining him as if he was carrying a weapon with them, "You could be lying to me, I could have sworn Set was with her last time or something like that. Tell me why are you even spending time with her?" his gray eyes glancing at Mahad.

"Khalid with all due respect, I'm spending time with her because I am her friend,"

"Friend? I thought you were going to say interested in her, apparently not" almost sneering at Mahad. "You're friends with my daughter?"

"Of course," Mahad said with a small smile.

"Absolutely we are just friends…" Zainab said in a low voice.

Khalid nearly mocked his own daughter, "Friends, when did you know how to make friends?" his tone sounded sarcastic toward her. Zainab felt Mahad glancing at her, he better not find out she was some sort of socially awkward priestess.

"I uh uh…" before she could say anything to him, Mahad like a knight came in front of her as if to protect her from Khalid the dragon. Zainab backed off while her father looked down at them like they were nothing but insignificant insects.

"She didn't do anything I came to her, and we wanted to get to know one another, but nevertheless we are just beginning to learn one another. And we just went stone skipping, talked about things we liked,"

"I see." Khalid said as he squinted at Mahad.

Mahad and Zainab glanced at one another before turning their attention toward Khalid crossing his arms, they watched his body language, and there was a long pause. He seemed to be thinking and frowned at them. _Ah say something please Father, anything rude remark something about Mahad's hair?_ She looked at her father; he didn't say anything and didn't seem to care if he was supposed to. He rubbed lightly his chin examining both of them.

"Khali—" Mahad began but was cut short.

"No, I believe just don't get too close to one another, I prefer you not to do often. Mahad,"

"Of course, sir," Mahad said with a modest smile.

Zainab flinched when her father grabbed her arm and pulled her aside next to him, she felt his cold fingers pinched her skin, she gave an expression 'like ow that hurt' Mahad looked worried for moment, Khalid slightly pushed her behind him as if to protect her from Mahad. Confused and curious what her father might say next.

"Well, thank you for coming here to walk her home, you may go now." Khalid said in stern voice while he crossed his arms.

"Your welcome," Mahad said almost confused, he then looked at Zainab and smiled, "see you soon, Zainab," he gave small wave.

"See you soon too, Mahad," she gave a shy smile. Her father looked at them and rolled his eyes, and Mahad turned around walking off before disappearing into the night.

. Khalid grabbed her without her notice until she finished and dragged her into the house then slammed the door, she was started and nearly jumped, he didn't look happy at all. His rage must have been he was holding inside, now popped like a bottle cap. He crossed his arms and stood over her, she glanced at before looking down at the floor.

"When did you and him became friends?" Khalid asked in strict voice.

"I uh recently," she muttered.

"I thought you were friends with just Karida, Faiz and Set?" he paused and glanced at her while Raja and Awi walked by carrying couple of wheat bags, they went into the dining room. Zainab prayed her mother would be here.

Zainab "I believe I could have more,"

"Be careful of who you are friends with, some people could use you for other purposes, but I am not saying Mahad is, just be on your guard, you'll never know who will turn on you," said Khalid as a warning.

"Khalid, let Zainab eat her dinner, then off to bed, Khalid could you tell Awi and Beset to get her dinner ready?" Halima's voice, they turned to find her walking down the stairs, she was wearing her white sleeveless nightgown, and hugged her daughter when she reached the stairs.

"Very well," said Khalid said. He was looking at her, she was released from her mother's grasp, and Halima wrapped her arm around her daughter half hugging her.

"Tell me about your day," Halima said with gentle smile.

"I will try…" said Zainab giving her a shy smile.

Zainab spent the rest of the night eating her light dinner, she thanked her slaves and servants, and her mother listened to her while she explained about her day with Mahad, and the skill of stone skipping to her parents, Khalid was there and her parents told her in couple of days she will start training to summon her ka. She also needed to keep tab on Musician Platypus; she forgot to ask Mahad about the platypus, mentally cursed herself. After she ate, she went to her room and found Amazonite and Silver in the corner sleeping. Zainab changed her clothes into her light blue kalasiris, and checked her Journal of Discoveries on the page of Kmt. There was a message in gold that appeared before fading. She didn't have the time to say or think.

 _I will come in a week, so see you soon_. Kmt wrote.

"He's coming when?" she muttered. _If he is coming in week then it must be by the time Saturday…? Perhaps_ _end of the second month during the second week, no_. She looked up and turned to the window with the night stars shining brightly.

* * *

Sorry for the long update ( I write my chapters then I forget to update them here,) anyway this chapter has a lot of research I had to look into, liquid density, childbirth, stone skipping (I wont lie my favorite seen with Mahad) I hope you enjoy it!


	16. Chapter:XVI Mythology Meets Reality

**Chapter XVI**

 **Reality Meets Mythology**

The next morning Zainab got up early and got dress in a sky blue kalasiris with illusion neckline, she didn't want to spend too much time with her hair, so she brushed hair and put on some jewelry, and then opened the door so the dogs could get out of her room. Swiftly down the stairs she went, the dogs followed her until they turned to the kitchen one of their favorite places to go besides her bedroom. Out the door and stood right exactly on the very spot with her hands behind her back she waited. The sky was painted faded violet and blue, the sun was beginning to rise, streaks of golden light came from Ra's sun while Zainab glanced around at the Noble District.

Lucky the smiling brown cat came trotting along, he lately has been outside most of the time, the cat meowed at her however Zainab ignored him. She briefly glanced at him and saw his shining gold eyes; she nearly jumped because she had never seen his eyes opened before he shut them he grinned at her. Shivers went down her spine, the cat was friendly but Zainab believed he was too friendly; he rubbed against the outside walls of the house. His tail was high and twitched playfully, watching the cat suddenly left after he stretched and sprinted across the east side of another wealthy noble's house.

In Zainab's mind was wondering what did priest Set wanted from her, he was nice of enough to look for some information about the Fox Magician, and she turned around when she heard her mother calling out to her.

Halima was wearing a pale yellow kalasiris with halter neckline of gold; she had the wolf pendant necklace the gift of from Zainab.

"Zainab, there you are, how is your morning?" asked Halima with gentle smile, she came up to her daughter and Zainab looked at her, her mother touched her back and rubbed it, "your father and I wanted to discuss about your training,"

"Morning, Mother it has been good actually," she paused "Summoning my ka,"

"Yes," Halima said, she looked out at streets few nobles walked passed them, "Zainab I want you to know that I care for you very much, and what I do is only for your protection," she looked at her daughter with her midnight blue eyes.

"I know…" whispered Zainab.

"Halima!" called out Khalid, they turned around to find him walking out of the house toward them, he had his dark gray cut sleeved tunics tied with black sash and black shendyt, he didn't have the ridiculous sash around his head, his own daughter was wondering perhaps it had something to do with his elder? He did mention that sometime ago.

"Yes, Khalid, does this have anything to do with our daughter?"

Khalid didn't say anything until he stood right in front of his wife and daughter, he looked annoyed at the moment, and crossed his arms before looking at them, "Perhaps not but it's important for to let her have her own decisions in life,"

"It does not look good if she not married Khalid," Halima frowned. Zainab glanced at them confused, "our daughter has to marry its part of life and responsible for her to carry out—"

"No, it's a choice, I'm sure you know that. My parents told me, marriage is not necessary, I whether have her—" he looked at his only daughter and child, and didn't say anything more.

"Khalid it may a choice, but as parents we should teach her that—" Halima was going to explain, Zainab's father looked really irritated shaking his head, and he bit his lip, were her parents arguing in front of her? Not that she had seen brief moments of the arguments in the past.

Zainab gave a nervous smiled and twiddled with her fingers, "ah yes I wanted to just say if this has anything to do with me…" trailing off when her parents gazed at her, "I would like to say I cannot marry right now because of my ahem _internal_ situation….so uh I was going to say…that um are you two arguing?" she suddenly felt their gazes harden and glanced at the floor to them before avoiding eye contact.

"In some sense, yes," Halima said in matter of fact tone.

"Um well…" said Zainab.

"I know about that, but I am sure you will end up marrying in the future, right Khalid?" Halima said looking at him, their daughter glanced at them.

Khalid examined his daughter then turned to his wife, "When do you want us to start her training?" he was only looking at his wife. He changed the subject, relieved she didn't want to be standing here watching her parent's argument.

"In two days, we need to prepare for that, Khalid, and we have to teach her important skills in case she runs in to the Fox Magician," her mother turned to her, "we will start in two days, in the meantime I need to discuss matters with him,"

"Oh alright…." Zainab said looking at her parents, Khalid and Halima walked out of the house gates together, and she heard their conversation briefly.

"I told you, Zainab still should marry," Halima said in the distance.

"I rather not have her forced into something she isn't going to like,"

"Khalid, you told me, Zainab should follow _our_ family rules and this is our family rules!" Halima said in strict tone.

"Your _family_ rules," said Khalid he glanced at his daughter and soon their voices faded away from Zainab's ears, she didn't like where their conversation was going.

Zainab waited almost minutes, even Raja came up to her and asked why was she standing outside the house gates, but she told him she was waiting for Set and placed her hands behind her back while she sighed not long enough Set came up to her, she wondered why he was late? She saw him coming her way and pretended she didn't notice him at all.

He came up to her, and was dressed in his blue priest attire, she assumed if correctly observed him for past weeks he performs his priest duties in the morning to noon? Not sure perhaps one day she should stalk him. He had the millennium rod in his one of his hands.

"Zainab,"

"Set," unusual greeting for them, she looked at him.

"How was your morning?"

"Good," Zainab said briefly, "and yours?" not looking at him, but he was looking at her.

"Busy but good, by the way I did found a lot of history on the Fox Magician, she's been here for quite long time,"

"Five hundred years?" said Zainab glancing at him with slight smirk. She did her research; perhaps Tahir and Ra were still around. If magicians lived that long, it would explained why Ramses was still alive. Of course Set remembered what she told him.

"Correct, and very active in the Court of Magicians, I'm not sure if you're familiar with the organization but the Court of Magicians is a place where magicians like your family and any Magician Houses go there,"

"I think of heard of it, my grandfather does not mention the place,"

"I assume because you told me about some sort of prophecy?"

"Yes I did, it is not like I will go searching for the Fox Magician, I prefer actually for you to tell me what you have found," Zainab said looking at Set.

"Then come with me," he said, he walked toward the city with her.

They walked along, he didn't mention about the Fox Magician, Zainab explained to him she would start learning how to summon her ka, he was surprised actually to hear that from her, she didn't know about his ka, and they talked about perhaps having a mock duel sometime later whenever she was ready. Set told Zainab several things such as Tahir learned to summon his ka at the age of ten, so young. Magician Platypus was summoned at age of ten it mind blown her, learning some people had strong magic or heka magicians specifically, but she remembered Ra was known as a powerful magician because of her high levels of magic. Other information about Ra was she had encountered with the Fox Magician and several duels with Tahir, something about the Fox Magician Sekhmet seemed off, she might have been a rival but an enemy made Zainab wondered besides the prophecy of the maiden with golden hair didn't seem like the only agenda that the Fox Magician had. She couldn't say for sure until she meets the sorceress.

Set had taken Zainab to the palace library; no one was in the library except themselves. He pulled out an old thick book with pages with aged; he opened it flipping through it.

"What did you found about her?"

"Sekhmet of Memphis, born five hundred and fifty years ago to peasant family, she had fascination with magic at young age, and traveled to the city. I didn't see her meeting any of your family during her childhood, but she met a magician who was traveling from beni suef, the magician told her in order her to become a magician she had to learn at very young age, but besides that her parents died sometime later in her early adult, she ended up living with distant relative."

"And besides her not so interesting life story,"

"She joined the Court of Magicians once she was eighteen, it doesn't say she was ever married, she didn't met your family until if I recall Bahira,"

"The famous Falcon Magician," said Zainab watching Set. He found what he was looking for and she moved closer peering over the book.

"She duel many of the magicians, even your mother,"

"What!?" said Zainab skimming through the book, she found her mother's name, "and my father…."

"It seems odd for her to duel with them, but I don't understand it quite well, perhaps I should ask your mother of why she duel her, it seems odd for the Fox Magician to duel them, your father isn't a magician, most of her encounters were with other magicians, unless it was just a friendly challenge."

"Does it mention that prophecy I told you?" asked Zainab as she glanced at him.

"No,"

"How about my grandparents?"

"Nothing on them with any encounters,"

"Hmm I see," Zainab rubbed her chin, "wait how long was it when Sekhmet duel my mother?"

"About—"

"No, no I know I can answer my own question twenty-two years ago, my mother and father married when they were fourteen,"

Set looked at her, "I was about to say that,"

"Which one, the fourteen part or twenty two years ago?" asked Zainab almost sounded with arrogant tone. She gave a smirk at him.

"The twenty two years ago part," Set said almost smiling.

"I already knew that because they told me about my birth…"

"Was the Fox Magician in it?"

"I suppose you could say that…" said Zainab. Set then closed the book and handed it to her, "why are you giving me this again?"

"For later use, I want to spend some time with you," said Set.

"And what are you planning to do in time with me?" asked Zainab curious of what he meant. She held the book close to her chest,

"Whatever you want," said Set giving a small smile. Zainab was thinking, what could she do with Set? He wasn't Faiz be able to listening to orders from her, she thought hard about it. _What should I do with Set…I usually just read with him or uh walk or visit Cricket, now I feel like I do not even know him, perhaps I should ask of his hobbies_ …

"Uh what do you do for hobbies?" asked Zainab out of the blue.

"Hmph, your curious now?"

"Of course, I am sure you do not want to spend your time with Cricket, tell me what you like—"

"What do you like to do? Experiment?" Set asked looking down at her with his blue eyes.

"I uh, well sometimes but I usually read, that is boring to most people…"

"Not to me," he sounded so honest when he replied to her. _Set we are not going anywhere with this back and forth questions_.

"Well uh what do you do for hobbies?"

"I asked you, and told you whatever you want,"

"Um…I uh…" Zainab felt embarrassed of all sudden, "I never got to tell you that I _found_ something interesting," she looked around to make sure no one was around, Set didn't say anything to her, he glanced around the library, "It's about a dragon…" she whispered. Her hazel eyes locked on his blue eyes.

"A dragon?" said Set almost surprised. But he looked very intrigued by what she mention

The library doors opened and Set suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along before she could say anything they shoved aside a male scribe was confused, Zainab was confused like the man they glanced at. They were outside the front gardens of the palace, couple of servants and soldiers were around.

"What dragon? When did you meet him or her?"

"Complicated…" she said.

"Just tell me, how and when?"

"Hmm where should I start? Well it began when I was nine years in a dream I met a dragon talking to me about the Dragon's Eye, and um supposedly I somehow went that uh… dream place or whatever it was and met him again couple of nights ago…"

"And?"

"And he is coming,"

"Are you telling me you contacted a dragon?"

"Not with the Dragon's Eye…somehow I hmm you know I never actually understand that how did he find me?"

"You can tell me, the entire story some other time,"

"What you mean by other time?"

"After our priest duties,"

Zainab and Set spent the morning at the temple even though her schedule was at noon, she decided to go in early only to find her grandfather Kateb, she briefly spoke with him and followed Set around, they talked and visited the palace stables where Mahad and Atem were discussing about magic with quick chat, Atem asked Zainab could she bring her new horse sometime later in the week. By the time it was noon it was back to the temples, they found Faiz wandering and told him to leave because he wasn't a priest but he only came to look for. She had to tell him she would come back, Faiz told her he was just looking for his mentor Erina.

Later in the day, Zainab was in secret Hide Out with Faiz, she already told Set where to find them, and didn't think Faiz should know what was going, true he was her assistant (slave) but Faiz wasn't exactly a person she could trust not after what days ago, he was with a girl and he didn't tell her. There should have been a more forceful confrontation toward him, but who was Zainab to judge the free-spirited artist.

Evening came and Zainab was coming right out of the Nile after her time with Cricket, she told the crocodiles about a dragon, they told her they never saw one. Somehow she felt like the scaly creatures were hiding something. Right at the city's gates, she found Set and Mahad talking before the millennium ring wielder left.

"You went to the Nile by yourself?" Set asked.

"I did…"

"That was dangerous, you could have been caught by your parents," he glanced around. Set was right, she just went to the Nile right in the middle of the day before evening had come, she had been careless it wasn't like her. They can't know her secret; it was only between her and Set. Not even Faiz knew, he only came when she asked him to come.

"Right and I just realized that," she said not giving him eye contact. Zainab walked up to him, "hmm well I have to go home and change," looking at her dress, she had habit of frequently changing her clothes. But then again the Nile was filthy at least to her parents it was.

"Fine with me,"

"By the way, what are we doing again?" asked Zainab looking at him.

"Well since you didn't pick anything I suppose I will just have to show you," Set didn't even tell her anything. _Absurd of you to bring that up? Where are going why not just tell me instead of leading me on_.

"I thought have to tell you my dragon story?"

"You do," said Set.

"So why cannot you come to my house?"

"That would be odd, seeing your father does not like the fact his daughter is spending time with a man,"

"So I spend my time with Faiz? What does that got to do with anything, he cannot pick my friends," said Zainab with uncertain expression.

"Hmph, Faiz doesn't count _." Ouch if Faiz was here, he would be insulted. I suppose Faiz doesn't count—wait what is that supposed to mean Set?_ Zainab looked at the priest in blue.

"Anyway I suppose you can come later,"

"What to your house?"

"Hmm I suppose but I guess should ask my parents for permission," said Zainab annoyed the fact that her father Khalid didn't seem like Mahad or Set.

"I'll be at the usual place,"

"You mean by front door?" she had to ask because the usual place was the Nile River.

"Of course," Set said watching Zainab walked passed him. She wondered if he was going to change his clothes, she found him walking by side her, until they went their separate ways.

By the time she was home, taking a bath and changing her clothes. In her room with the dogs sitting there watching her while applying kohl, the door opened and Kalima poked her head through the slightly opened door. Nearly made Zainab dropped the kohl stick. It turned out that her parents weren't going to be home until later in the evening, and of course the curfew, no latter then sunset not like she didn't break the rules again. Halima wasn't home and didn't chew her daughter out for that, but Khalid did. Zainab never liked those ridiculous rules, sometimes she believed her father made it up just to know if she went to see the crocodiles. _But he does not need know that._ Kalima left her. Zainab on the other hand had adjusted her bracelets and put on some gold sandals.

The dress she wore was a white kalasiris with diamond shape keyhole of silver and pink, around the wait silver band with little gold beads adorn hung around the band. She left hair opened because there was no need to even tie it; the dogs left the room and ran down the stairs while Zainab glanced around the stairway and entrance door. _Hmm I hope I did not take long just to clean myself_ …Zainab stood right at the gates patiently waiting for Set.

Set came up to her; Zainab was actually relieved she didn't have to wait that long because he was already here, and she didn't want any more time to be wasted. _You sure like blue_ …

Set was wearing a dark blue sleeved tunic with gold and white inter lace design on the color, at the edges were gold, and a sash around the waist with shendyt.

Zainab was about to open her mouth and asked, "I have a question and it needs to be—"

"No, don't start asking questions, I will just show it to you," Set said.

"Alright," she said in a low voice.

Zainab followed Set at first she thought they were wandering around aimlessly but it turns out she ended up at a tavern. She hoped this wasn't one of Set's hobbies because if she remembered correctly taverns were for travelers something like that. But it was her first time here most of the customers were men, soldiers to be exact and perhaps thieves. Some noblemen were there as well, some women, she could have sworn she saw her own grandmother at the front counter. Keret was here for sure, the unmistakable black long wavy hair caught her eyes and the black V-neck neckline kalasiris with her cleavage showing, and that single bangle on her left wrist no other jewelry on her body. What was she doing here? She looked radiated as ever.

The tavern was a plain but crowded place to be there were tables and chairs around the room with two front windows in the back the shelf and front counter of the tavern where row of stools, Keret was right at the front leaning forward with cup in her hand, she was drinking beer assumingly. Zainab never drank alcohol in her life, it was normal and most people did drink besides water or milk.

The bartender or whatever the man was called looked like any other Egyptian man except he looked like he was scowling at Keret, while wiping one of his cups; he dressed in plain tunic and had a cloth headdress covering his hair. The man looked at Zainab who slowly approached her grandmother.

"Grandmother Keret?" said Zainab almost in confusion.

"It's Keket," muttered her grandmother, sipping her beer, she turned around and smirked the dark blue eyes caught Set and Zainab, "oh look who came up? What brings you here to the world of sin?"

"Um nothing actually—"

"You're with Set now?" asked Keket.

"Wait before I answer that question, I thought your name was Keret?"

"It's Keket, actually I just never liked using my _real_ name," Keket said in annoyance, her granddaughter was utterly confused of what she meant and was going asked her a question about it until she felt someone touched her on the shoulder and she flinched, Set looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh uh um nothing, I was just wondering why my grandmother is here…?" Keket said.

Zainab thought. _What do you mean nothing? You are drinking_ …

"She comes here," Set said as if he knew something about her own grandmother than she did. She couldn't imagine them hanging out like friends, Keret or Keket always talked about Mahad.

"She does?" said Zainab, wondering does Set talked to her. That would be very odd, she didn't think her own grandmother liked Set at all in matter of fact it was the opposite. "Wait do you two tal—"

"Never mind what I said, you told me you were going to tell me about the dragon you met?" he pulled her away from Keket, and sat a stool away from the black beauty.

"Right, yes I did mention that…" said Zainab as she sat down, "well it might be long I suppose I should just get to the concise details," she turned to the blue eyed man, he looked at her, "well I met this dragon while I was nine at first I thought it was dream but he told me I entered another world, and blather about something about my ancestor Re and the Dragon's Eye saying I had to be the one to obtain it…and something about dreams, well I did not see him until I thought I made him up until now…"

"The dragon talked about the Dragon's Eye?"

"Yes, and I cannot really remember the conversation but I do know I went that strange land again but not in the same place, I walked in to crocodiles they spoke to me and mentioned to me about Ra and Tahir they were waiting for me,"

"Besides that, what about the dragon you spoke of?"

"Oh yes him, I met him while I was going to enter the city Pharia?" She was trying to remember why was she there? She couldn't nothing came in her mind, still even if a dream it felt so real to her. "He came and told me I did not remember which was true I did not then he decided take me somewhere to remember….strange place kind of cold and I had to go into some water?"

"What happened after that?"

"Saw some strange images, flash before my eyes…and um hmmm woke up after that I woke up, wet I think…"

"You were soaked?" asked Set, he glanced at her and her body.

"I believe I was sweating…" said Zainab squinting while rubbing her chin.

"Hmm sounds like this is serious, has this dragon have a name and anything else did he mention?"

"Kmt," she replied. Zainab paused, "Um he told me is…" trailing off, thinking should she really tell him about Kmt coming to Egypt in week actually six days now. Her gaze shifted from Set to her grandmother sipping beer. "Um he might be coming here I suppose but I do not know the exact date."

"For what?"

"I have no idea," Zainab said with haste.

"Hmm well then let me know if anything comes up, if he comes," Set said.

"Alright," she replied.

The bartender or tavern owner looked at them and walked over toward them. They didn't say much, Zainab glanced at her grandmother just drinking her beer alone, she didn't know anything about Set or Keket (Keret) relationship, she was getting curious about it. But decided to hold her question until the bartender left, it didn't look like he would, he came up to Set and leaned forward with his elbow on the wooden counter.

Zainab glanced at the bartender while underneath the counter she fiddled with her thumbs, looking at her companion Set, before Set could say anything, the man in charge of the tavern. "So you two rendezvoused at a tavern? Pretty odd for a couple meeting at a place like this,"

"We're not a couple," Set said literally being rude to the man.

 _Confidante perhaps…maybe a potential husband, but for now friend_ , _we are not a couple…? Do we look like one?_ Zainab thought.

"Oh really?" said the tavern owner with a smile as if the rude reply from Set didn't change his attitude. "Then who's she?" he pointed at the blonde ombre.

"A friend," Keket's voice came over toward them and sat down right on Zainab's left, and gulp down the rest of her beer, and slammed the beer glass down. "Set, Zainab what brings you here?" as she brushed her hair back, the single bracelet on her left wrist gleamed under the frail sun light pierced through the windows. Set shot a glare at the black beauty woman, she smirked them like her usual self. "Zainab you don't drink at all, trying to fit in society?" Great she was embarrassing her, hopefully Set wouldn't notice. "Ptah give me another around of beer, but in another glass preferably bigger," Keket scooted the cup.

The tavern owner named Ptah grabbed the tiny cup and walked away toward the back shelves with alcohol clay bottles in a row. Zainab's grandmother rested her head in her hands and didn't say anything to them.

Set was about to ask a question, "Keket, why are you—" he knew her real name.

"Don't ask, just do what you two came here for, drink, Zainab there's nothing like a good cup of beer," Keket said with a smirk. Zainab was about to say something until she watched the tavern owner placed the cup in front of Keket and glanced at her while the ombre blonde gazed moved from him to the walls of the building. "Here kid, taste it,"

Hesitated just by picking up the beer cup, Zainab examined it, it was liquid like water but she wasn't so sure if she would want to drink it, was it safe to drink? She knew her parents drank alcohol but she was never interested in consuming it. Well it was her first try? Perhaps she would fit in like the rest of society; Zainab grabbed the cup and slowly brought it to her lips and took a whiff of it. In her mind she honestly believed nothing was good for you unless it was nutritional to her, and beer was not one of them therefore she shouldn't consume it.

Zainab turned to her grandmother who was smirking at her, "I rather not, the fact that I do not have any interested in this….beer, you can have it."

"But you didn't even try it," said Keket gesturing toward the cup.

"Do not need to,"

"Oh well, I tried but next time you better try but perhaps," Keket leaned in closer, while the tavern owner came up to Set, "wine, after all it's a better quality," winking at her granddaughter.

"Hmm, besides that I think I rather would want to know why are you here?" asked Zainab ignoring the fact her grandmother was having a conversation, but it didn't matter to her, she wanted to know what was her own grandmother hiding.

"Well I am a woman of hard working background, there isn't anything wrong with going to this…tavern and drinking, you know me I'm a people person," Keket patted her granddaughter's shoulder and gripped it, "I'll see you around," something about her smile made the ombre blonde frown, only to be more suspicious, she didn't know why she had that feeling. The black beauty grabbed the cup and drank the beer slowly, while she slid her finger around the rim.

Zainab turned to Set, "Are we done now?" as she sat up from the stool.

"If you don't want to be here with, her, then we can leave—" Set said turning to Zainab, he held a cup of beer. But wasn't drinking the beverage, something came up

"Yes, and let us go and see Cricket," she surely missed her dear crocodile friends , "oh I have a better idea, take that and pay that man and let us give that to my dear friend Cricket,"

"Not a bad idea," Set said smiling.

"Cricket likes sharing so…" Zainab trailed off.

Set paid the man and the two left the tavern, they didn't say anything to Keket, and spent the evening at the Nile. Chatting, she even tried to show him stone skipping that she learned from Mahad. Cricket had expected them to be there, the crocodile drank the beer and apparently nothing happened. Set told Zainab next time they should bring wine or more beer, because the other crocodiles wanted to try it. Watched the sunset and Set chatted with her while Cricket and Dusk joined them. It was a good day for Zainab however her mind was still thinking about what Kmt said and the dream, more like an outer body experience, the fact that Ra and Tahir have been waiting for her? What for what? She was sure it wasn't anything to do with the Fox Magician right? There were holes that needed to be filled such the information on the prophecy. Set took her home when the sunset and lucky for her she didn't have to deal with her father scolding her for being with one of her male friends.

* * *

The next couple of days, Zainab spent her time riding with Prince Atem; she hadn't rode with him in couple of months since she became priestess. She was riding with her new horse Horus who was very comfortable with Cloud, Atem's white mare. The two rode during the early morning because Atem had asked Zainab so that they can race against each other. Atem and Zainab had asked Mana but she told that she had to practice her magic with Mahad. So she got a clue that Mahad was busy with Mana as well, besides his priest/Sacred Society duties.

Atem was dressed in royal tunic, he wore his gold crown with the same eye symbol, and he looked so regal and growing to be handsome because he was a year younger than Zainab.

Zainab wore white kalasiris with silver bend at her waist with her hair tied into half up do again; she also only wore gold bracelets.

Horus was much faster than Cloud, Zainab and Atem raced along the Nile River. The horses galloped through the city, Atem kicked the sides of his mare and she sped up, he saluted at Zainab that took a short cut. No the prince was cheating? If that was the case then Zainab could to. She followed him, as they raced through the alleyway and jumped over some children that were playing with the ball.

"You cannot win, Zainab, I am the future pharaoh of Egypt!" Atem said in his confident voice. "You better surrender for I will not hold back!"

"No, I will not surround my prince!" She said. She passed by him. "Try to beat Horus, no one can out run him!" Horus sped up and jumped over a moving cart and some guards who were surprised to see Horus, but even more to the white horse that came after. Horus swerved between the people; people were shouting again at Zainab, and Atem passed by them though some people screamed with delight and others shouted out of anger. Atem's horse jumped venders while people were moving out of the way. They were heading back to the palace, the gates were opened. They passed by where two guards stood startled by the horses. The horses weaved through the trees that were lined up. Some servants and guards moved away.

"Zainab!" Atem's horse catching up with Horus, Zainab's horse was right next to the white mare. "I have caught up with you,"

"You will never win with my fast stallion!"

"We will see about that!" the two kicked the sides of their horses, urging them to run as fast as they could. They went around the palace and entered through the gardens; there were large arches and towers. Mahad and Mana were there, she held onto her magic book and were just getting out of the gardens, the horses ran passed them creating some wind as they sped fast.

"Whoa!" Mana fell onto her behind.

"My prince!?" Mahad said. He then turned to Mana "Mana, stay here!" he left in hurry but Mana ran after him.

"No wait I want to come!" Mana shouted after her master.

Mahad sighed and saw the horses zigzagging through the gardens as they leaped over shrubs and servants who were watering the plants. The horses were running on the path way and turned left. Prince Atem made his mare passed by two servants carrying large clay pots, and Zainab came from the opposite side. The servants appeared nervous and didn't know what will happen next. Atem took a small jar from a passing by servant and so did Zainab.

The horses were running toward one another but nearly touched one another. Zainab end up throwing water at Atem and he missed her by second of throwing wine at her. Atem was soaked but he didn't care. Cloud the mare turned around and ran after Horus, they were coming right back toward Mahad and Mana who he grabbed and moved out of the way as the horses ran around the entire palace.

Horus and Cloud ran back to the stables by noon. The horses were both exhausted but still didn't want to stop, since their riders were pushing them to their limit. Horus and Cloud were breathing heavy, as they tossed their heads.

"Hmph, none of is going to win!"

"I am well of aware of that!" Zainab said, the two were side by side and saw Mahad crossing his arms and looking rather serious of this situation. The two in unison stopped their horses at the same time and they skidded on the floor.

"What are you doing, my prince!?" Mahad asked in concern tone. "I heard from the guards that you were running around the city!" He shot a glare at Zainab who didn't pay any attention "And Zainab, I did not I think you would be still here at the palace?" Zainab climbed down her horse that trotted over the water trough, Atem dismounted his mare and a servant took his reins.

"You do not have to be worry about me, Mahad, I can take care of myself and not worry Zainab and I were having a friendly competition," said Atem with a smile.

"My prince, you were riding through the city with Zainab which both of you could have been hurt or others,"

"I understand your concern," Prince Atem said. "We will keep in that mind," he said winking at Zainab who nodded in reply.

"Our apologies…" said Zainab standing next to her stallion. "We will be more careful next time,"

Mahad sighed and closed his eyes briefly before looking at Prince Atem, and Zainab; Mana came up to Atem hugging him. Atem patted Mana's head.

Mana wore a linen dress with a pink sash around her waist, she looked up to the prince and he was whispering something to her, she giggled while he pointed at Zainab and Mahad. "they look like a good pair?"

"I think so," said Mana.

"Alright, but I am warning you, next time tell me when you are riding with Zainab or anyone, so I know what is happening instead of news that came late to me…."

"I promise you, we will let you know Mahad," Prince Atem said looking at the priest. He walked up to Zainab. "I need to get going Taira wants me to test out her perfume she made, so I will you soon Zainab, until the next race" in a low voice. Zainab bowed to the prince as he turned around and left.

Mahad came up to Zainab, his millennium ring gleam and he crossed his arms while Horus snorted, Zainab grabbed her horse's reins and was about to leave. "Zainab,"

"Hmm?" she said turning around before Mana attempted to grab the black silky tail of Horus, priest Mahad grabbed her. The young girl struggled to get out of his grasp, "what?"

"Oh Mana stop that," he turned to the ten year old girl. Mahad looked at Zainab, "I was wondering you wanted to know where Musician Platypus does spends her time,"

"Um did you talk with Elder Ramses?"

"Yes, I did, he mentioned about the ka and you are looking for her? So I thought I should come with me later in the evening,"

"Um sure," she said.

Mahad smiled at her while Zainab glanced at him with uncertain expression but then gave a small smile, when he left her alone she frowned. She needed to go home first but first check with Karida. the farm girl Karida was in the market and made a lunch date on a Tuesday have lunch and invite Faiz, in the meantime she anxiously wait for Kmt to come to Thebes, by the time it was evening Zainab had changed her clothes again to a simple white illusion neckline kalasiris, the tiara veil was white this time, before that she had brushed Horus and fed the other horses at her grandparents stables and getting her pay. She had saved more than two hundred gold coins and seventy silver coins, some of the payments were jewelry, and this would be good for her trip out of Thebes. She didn't spend on anything except for that custom made necklace for her mother.

The time it was evening she didn't know where to meet Mahad and just came out of her house, after her father told her that she shouldn't be out late. Zainab was about to turn toward the direction of the palace where she almost ran into Mahad, he looked surprised and she nearly jumped.

"Oh I apologize I did not see you coming," Mahad said surprised. Zainab looked around then started to fiddle with fingers.

"I would say the same for you…"

"Well since you are already out, come I'll show you to Musician Platypus," he watched her moved toward him and was right at his right side.

"Alright, is she performing her show again?"

"Most likely if not then she might be wandering around just to look for an audience," Mahad explained.

Zainab asked, "How long have you known about ka been wandering around the city?"

"Quite some time, I mean she has been here for months three or four when I discovered her, I don't know how long exactly but she seem to be looking for something,"

 _Hmm interesting I wonder if this has anything to do with Tahir or Ra_ …

Mahad didn't say much while they trekked through lifeless city, barely a soul that dared to wander the dark night, some soldiers and few citizens of Thebes were out, and most people were in their houses with their night activities. The same buildings appeared and the old abandon house where Musician Platypus performed her show couple weeks back.

They entered the same house and Zainab could have sworn she saw a little platypus flew through the window; they went into the old dusty cold floor soulless house. The moonlight shined light below, the stairs looked creepy for some odd reason and it was so quiet, the hallways looked pitched black with little light reached out as if to grope the darkness. In the distance clay bowl shattered it made Zainab jumped and nearly touched priest Mahad's arm, she felt embarrassed when he glanced at her. Instead of avoiding the direction where the noise, the handsome priest walked toward the kitchen area or at least what it used to be. The empty counters and behind the broken wooden table and a shattered ceramic bowl in pieces, the platypus was on the floor on her back. The little black and pink tunic flatter against the floor, as if to blend right in however the critter didn't blend right in at all; Mahad and Zainab looked down at the creature, the duckbill critter looked up at them.

"Musician Platypus, how have you been?" asked Mahad, he sounded so pleasant as the platypus floated up to an eye level, the pink tambourine appeared out of poof of smoke, "oh no we are not here for a show, but I didn't introduce you to Zainab, remember her last time?" while he gestured toward the ombre blonde, the platypus nodded. No one could forgot Zainab's hair, but something the platypus dark eyes said something else otherwise, her eyes lost its endearment glow and into something dark.

Zainab stared into the black soulless eyes of Musician Platypus it looks like there was nothing else but darkness, the platypus slowly floated toward her, she flinched and the little critter started to bang on the tambourine. Blissfully music was played.

"Oh I guess she remembers me…" said Zainab.

"Now that's out of the way, Musician Platypus, I believe Zainab would want to ask of something," Mahad said.

The tambourine critter turned to him briefly and then looked at Zainab, "Yes I would like for you to make a contract with me?" she asked with her hands behind her back, she gave a shy smile to the critter. The platypus stopped playing the tambourine, and Zainab dropped her faint smile. "Is that yes?"

A long pause then the platypus hovered above then suddenly the Musician Platypus turned around and was about to leave and almost tried to slapped Zainab with her pink tambourine, the ombre blonde priest flinched and Mahad grabbed her arms and moved her before any more danger came at her. The critter hit the tambourine with her flat tail and shook it violently. Then came inches away from them as if to stare down upon like a giraffe and flew off with cheetah speed. Confused of what just happened Zainab and Mahad looked at one another.

"Um uh what just… happened?"

"Apparently she didn't want your offer," Mahad said. He looked so sure, but she didn't felt it was the offer she offered it something else but what? Musician Platypus probably didn't like her at all, Zainab felt that way. Most people would avoid her because of her eccentric personality even Mahad if he found out.

"Oh…" said Zainab looking away, she felt hurt and wondered why did Musician Platypus had left and nearly attacked her, priest Mahad turned to her with a small smile.

"Perhaps another time," the handsome priest said, "come on I will take you home," he led her out of the abandon house and took her home.

By the time they reached her house, Raja was outside letting the dogs in after their nightly walk, Mahad's beauty glowed under the moonlight made Zainab's face went red slightly, she turned away while at glancing at him.

"I will see you tomorrow, have a good night," Mahad said with a smile and left her alone.

Night had fallen, Zainab had went to bed preparing mentally for the black gold armored Egyptian dragon Kmt to come, she wondered how would he appeared out in the public, he would frighten people just by his large appearance. Tucked in after getting her goodnight and nightly embraced from her mother Halima. She was on her left side closing her eyes and fell asleep. Somewhere the darkness of the night, Zainab woke up not because she had to use the bathroom or anything, she felt something watching her, and she slowly opened her eyes slowly and turned around to find the Dragon's Eye laid on the nightstand behind her, dimly glowed. Looking at the window, it was perhaps around two in the night. It stopped glowing right when she picked it up.

"Hmm odd, I know Kmt was going to come later in the week….But if he came early, it is possible" She muttered and sat up while placing the Dragon's Eye around her neck, she pulled her blanket off her body, her shoulder off lilac kalasiris was plain but had a little lotus on the center of her breast.

She looked around and ran up to her study desk, picked up the Journal of discoveries, leaf through the book in the dark, nothing on the page where the drawing of Kmt. No gold hieroglyphics appeared. Zainab knew something was about to happen, she was about to shut the journal until hieroglyphics appeared right out of the book floating in front of her.

 _Come outside of Thebes, 8 kilometers away pointing north—Lower Egypt of the Nile_. Before the glyphs disappeared, Zainab held out her left hand and an orb of light appeared, she picked up a reed pen and grabbed a papyrus jotting down.

"Kmt you want me to leave now? It is the middle of the night—actually almost I mean an hour till three…You cannot come out here?" Zainab whispered while she wrote the words exactly what she said.

The hieroglyphics appeared in gold again but it sounded so urgent. _No, I cannot there are soldiers and guards patrolling I would alarm them and cause trouble, so come outside near the Nile, follow the river, we must speak immediately I will explain…but not in written form, please come it will not take long…._

Zainab waited for more, but nothing else came then she realized she had to literally go outside sneak around the guards and go to the Nile eight km that was five miles, she quickly grabbed her side bag and stuffed her Journal of Discoveries, papyrus, reed pens, crocodile hilt sword that her father gave her and put on strapped on sandals. The orb of light disappeared with the wave her hand.

Slowly opening her bedroom door, she peered out and closed it gently her fingers lightly touched the crocodile handle, she walked up to the short corridor and pressed her ear against her parent's bedroom door. Silence, she grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door, just a crack her parents were asleep, Halima laying on Khalid chest. Zainab then closed the door. Down the stairs she went and straight to the entrance door, it was beautiful tonight. Zainab went to the back of her house and Horus was in the small stables with Tiger Nuts the donkey that Raja bought. Zainab glanced up second story of her house making sure her parents weren't watching her. Zainab put on the bridle and used the wall of the stables to get on her horse's back.

The donkey looked at her; the bay stallion galloped until Zainab climbed down the horse and opened the gates then jumped onto Horus's back. Zainab went through the alleyways the secret parts of the city maneuvering Horus zigzag through the narrow street between buildings. Travelling through and reached only gates of Thebes. Soldiers were at their posts, apparently Mahad wasn't here, and perhaps he went home. There was no way she could ride Horus right through them, there must be another away.

Dismounted the horse, and looked over at the wall, she didn't have a rope or anything either, she sighed. Thinking how could she sneak her way out? If she laughed at herself right now… _Zainab you are a magician remember, you know spells…a freeze spell would do but I must hurry_ …. _Unless there are other options_. Zainab grabbed the reins and walked forward toward the soldiers, they were talking something stars, one of them saw her and she nearly jumped.

Two soldiers came to her and held their spears, giving them a nervous smile to them but soon found her own heart racing. They towered over her.

"What are you doing out here young girl?" asked one of the soldiers, the other examined her. Zainab was wondering why were they looking at her, did she appeared lost? The soldier sounded harsh, she flinched at his words.

"Um uh I—"

Before she could explain, the other soldier asked her, "Are you lost?"

"Well…yes I am, I appear to have lost my way home," explained Zainab, adjusting her kalasiris, they looked at her, and Horus snorted.

"Where do you live?" asked the same nice soldier, she muttered something.

"I think passed the gates, is where my aunt lives…" she pointed at the direction, the soldiers turned their bodies toward the gates, they didn't realized and they froze right in place while they walked with her. All the soldiers were frozen in time, a complicated spell in which young magician learn from masters of magic.

Zainab jumped onto Horus and rode quickly before the spell she could undo, she hoped Mahad wasn't lurking around anywhere near or she'll be in real trouble. Zainab riding her stallion bareback, toward the Nile, passed the houses and farmlands.

Following the river, the moon and stars reflected their beauty glittering with the river in silent pursuit. Zainab gazed at the stars, the night was really beautiful today and it felt wonderful to be out of Thebes a chance she never got because of her situation and status. Horus galloped exactly eight kilometers, doing the math in her head. Something black and gold started to appear right before her eyes. Like a tower in the hazy distance, cast a shadow over them.

Horus was startled by the sight of the large thirty feet tall black dragon, gleaming under the moonlight, the stallion neighed and rear causing him to drop his master, falling onto the sand hard, Zainab stood up dusting herself. A gentle breeze blew; the bay Arabian galloped away leaving her alone.

Kmt stood there smiling, his black semi curve horns black as night, he had no markings, but his gold armor looked different as Zainab walked toward him. His black wings were folded against his body; his tail swayed lightly it looked like black mamba slithering in the distance. She examined his armor, gold and shiny, etched into his armor were hieroglyphics and pattern of triangles connected together of white and black. He was real right before her eyes, not a dream a real dragon.

In front of him was a chest, literally there not a dragon size clothing chest. It was decorative in blue and gold with little silhouettes of hippos and crocodiles black in color in pattern. _Dragons do exist_ …She stopped with her mouth slight agape. Kmt lowered his head with friendly smile as if to welcome her, his claws were whiter than the moon.

Lost in his captivating deep blue eyes, Kmt's eyes as if they were several crystals like reflection glittering in the night, the dragon didn't seem to have aged at all since she was nine years old, "Zainab, it is good to finally meet you in your world, how is your evening?"

"It is…good, but it is passed evening practically the middle of the night," she wrapped her arms around herself; it was cold while she rubbed her arms. She shivered at cold breeze. "I just think this is all a dream,"

"It's not it is real as you perceive it, Zainab, I am a real dragon, like Mariam before you she believed in things that no one thought was real than the afterlife,"

"Hmm I suppose…" muttered the shivering ombre blonde.

"Zainab, believe what you wish, you are the true Dragon's Eye wielder," Kmt said.

"I already know that part, but not the true part…I just cannot believe you are physically here….and I had to leave my own house for this brief conservation," frowned Zainab.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to let you leave your own comfort of your own home, but I couldn't come into your city, I am a dragon and beast that will bring fright, but besides that, I would want to explain it, you Zainab of Thebes, Re House, I know you have a lot of questions but I came here to give you a message,"

"A message? You just came here for a message?" asked Zainab with raised eyebrow. Disappointment came into her mind.

"No, no let me explain, the best I can… Tahir and Ra have been searching for you almost all their lives, but they have been until now, you must look for them I am afraid Lotus has taken them and put them into slumber if I am correct,"

"You so unsure…"

"I am, because it's been so long since you finally came into the world, and they need you, therefore prophecy, the Fox Magician is your arch nemesis even if you haven't met her yet, Tahir's mother Mariam started everything with the Fox Magician, you are part of a prophecy which I cannot explain it, but I do know you will find the answers when you meet up with Ra and Tahir,"

"Wait I have to find them?"

"In a sense, yes," replied Kmt.

"Hmm well I could but I have planned to leave Thebes a little later, I have my horse," she pointed backwards with her left hand, "that you have frighten away, I just need to find the right time to leave,"

"Well that can be done…but I was hoping you could leave as soon as possible," Kmt said, he frowned with disappointment, "after all they have been waiting,"

"But you told me they are searching for me?"

"True, things are bit jumble up, and confusing, I mean you mentioned you wanted to leave Thebes correct?"

"Yes, but I cannot my situation…I am the only child of my parents and leaving them so sudden will leave them worried, I know I will Thebes for my future travels, however it's not because of my eccentric personality, I just wanted to learn more about the Dragon's Eye," Zainab said rubbing her arms together.

"I understand that, and that gives you a _greater_ reason to leave your city, you want to know the Dragon's Eye, Ra was the one who wield it long before the first Dragon's Eye wielder, she knows most of its secrets, if you find her, then you can find your answers as well as Tahir who created the Akhet item,"

 _I am more confused than anything else…not so sure if Kmt is a reliable source. If Tahir and Ra have been looking for me then why have not they come? It contrasts the fact I have to look for them, he mentioned Lotus, if so they might be in deep slumber?_ Zainab was thinking, she knew she wanted to leave Thebes for the Dragon's Eye

"I have a question where is Lotus and who is she?"

"I would love to answer your question, but I think it would be best if I do not speak of her yet, anything else?"

"Uh…yes I would want to know are you staying?"

"Yes but I need to search for my brother and the others, there are some places as you can tell I cannot fit in, that is why I ask could you search for them," Kmt spoke to her, just making things more complicated. And leaving it as a mystery rather than just explaining the situation.

"Alright so…"

"Not to worry if you need my help, Zainab, I brought some gifts which I almost forgot," laughed the black dragon. He tapped the clothing chest and it opened once he moved his talons away.

Zainab slowly walked up there and peered below the chest, inside laid a black kalasiris with gold sweetheart-keyhole neckline, the skirt had layers of transparent and a slit on the left, a single bracelet with horse etched onto it. She looked at it before she bent down and picked up the dress, the gold embroidered in the neckline sparkled under the moonlight, "how is this going to help me?" glancing at the chest, a rolled up scroll while she picked it up.

"It was a gift from Ra, she wanted me to keep this until I met you, as for the bracelet that is mine, it's connected to my ka, so you can call me whenever you need me, I will come,"

"Fast? How?"

"I am a messenger, I'm the fastest dragon in all of Pharia," smiled Kmt. "As a messenger, it's my job to bring messages,"

"I see…well how am I supposed to get home? You frighten my horse, and I have frozen the soldiers in time, just to get here, and not to cause any trouble, I believe it's been more then fifteen minutes," she paused, "I thank you and her,"

"Anything else before I call your horse?" asked Kmt.

"He only obeys me, and I do not since you cannot answer any of my questions…" Zainab said grimly.

"Well all I could say, built your _strength_ , while you are here before you leave Thebes, Tahir and Ra are safe from the Fox Magician and so are you, she will not come unless a certain she expecting you to come," most likely he meant about her ka or magic, she will have to face the Fox Magician sooner or later, at least that what's her parents have told her.

"When?"

"On the day she was born, all you have worry is about that specific day," Kmt explained. Zainab looked up at him. She made a mental note on that but when was the birth date of the Fox Magician Sekhmet. She would worry about that later right now she was cold and tired.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you in person," Zainab said.

"It feels like a life time when I met your ancestor Mariam, I will see you soon, for now farewell," Kmt spread his wings and was about to leave until he turned around with his back facing her, "oh more thing, I suggest you do not use the bracelet during the day,"

"Right, I will remember that…" before she could say anything else.

Kmt quickly said with nod, "Farewell, until then Zainab, may you have safe journey home,"

Kmt then took off and disappeared like the wind, a gust of cold air sent shivers down Zainab spine, and suddenly she heard Horus's traveling hooves on her way as he stopped. How did he come she didn't even shouted his name? She jumped onto his back and the chest that sat before her was gone excluding the dress in her arms and bracelet were with her, the chest itself was gone like the wind. He must have strong magic, or something like that Kmt was sure mysterious to her, she wondered if he knew Tahir and Ra well? Maybe but she didn't have time for any more questions. Since her meeting with him was brief, perhaps she should discuss this with Set. She should inform him, whenever she got the chance to see him. He one was one her most trusted friends, someone who didn't judge her.

Zainab went straight home and unfroze the confused the soldiers who probably thought she was a spirit or something, she placed the new dress in her chest, pleased to hear Ra thought about her even though she never existed during Tahir's time. Placed the bracelet in her big jewelry box; She didn't care if Kmt's meeting was real or not, she was tired and hoped her scheduled was ruined. Zainab dropped into the bed and wrapped herself up in her blankets, soon sleep took over her.

* * *

Hello I'm back from E3, and sorry for late chapter post, like I said I have these chapters up to 29 something, but I have re-read them and post them here.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
